Broken Dreams
by Imaginary Witch
Summary: She was an ordinary girl who had lost herself, her dreams and was trying to gather her pieces. He was a man who had it all; fame, money, dreams... Two completely different worlds would collide and both their lives would change..forever.
1. Chapter 1  Through Glass

**Chapter 1. Through glass**

Hey everyone!

This is my first attempt to write a story in here all alone. I have written a whole book in my language and I am in search of a company that would be interested to publish it. In the meanwhile, I love writing stuff and this is something new for me. I use the names that you know from the very famous twilight saga, but I have to inform you, the plot has nothing at all to do with the actual characters and the plot. It's completely different. I hope you'll like it, cause this idea just popped out of my head a while ago and since then, it's been developing and I want to write it. I don't intend to write it all, unless I have readers and reviews. Because reviews makes us better writers (if that's what I am.) So PLEASE review!

P.S. The story will get gradually rated M. It will get kinda...naughty at some chapters. ;-)

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**I'm looking at you through the glass.**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed.**_

_**Oh God it feels like forever**_

_**but no one ever tells you**_

_**that forever feels like home**_

_**sitting all alone inside your head."**_

**XXX**

"_Mrs. Isabella Swan._

_We would like to inform you about your book. After a thorough examination and careful reading, we decided that it doesn't suit our company's publishing program._

_Therefore, we are not interested in your story._

_Thank you for choosing to send your work to us._

_We wish you good luck for the future."_

I kept looking the mail again and again. It wasn't like I received something like that for the first time. It was the 20th publishing company which had rejected my book. Two years now I kept looking and searching for a company that would accept my novel.

But no matter how hard I had tried, what this book meant for me -it was like my "child" and my friends laughed at me when I called it like that- I still couldn't get what I mostly wanted. My effort, my love for writing wasn't recognized.

I put my mail back in the envelope and threw it on my desk.

"That's it. I'm done. I give up.", I whispered with a silent tear running down my cheek.

I took my mobile phone in my hands and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The girl's welcoming voice on the other side of the line replied.

"Angela, it's me."

"Bella! Hey! How are…"

"My book got rejected again." I stopped my friend, before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh…" was the only thing Angela said.

For a dew more seconds the silence was awkward and excruciating.

"Bella, dear. Do you want us to meet? My place? Yours? Somewhere else?"

My friend's suggestion sounded more than good to me. It was exactly what I needed. I didn't think about it any longer. "That would be great. What about meeting at the park near your house?"

"That's cool. See you there."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I was ready to hang up when…

"And Angela…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**XXX**

It took me five minutes to change my outfit, wear my shoes and go to meet my friend. The weather was sunny, but very cold. My black sweater and my woolen jacket helped me stay cozy and warm.

"Hello, sweetie!" Angela gave me a big, warm hug. I couldn't stand it anymore and I burst into tears.

"Bella, come on. It's ok, it's ok…" She tried to console me, but in vain. "I'm sorry about that. Really. But don't lose hope!"

"I…I…just…" A new wave of tears came out of my eyes and I ceased talking.

After a few more moments with both of us standing in the same place, right in the middle of the park and next to the beautiful fountain, me crying on Angela's shoulder, I finally took a deep breath, wiped away my tears and looked at my friend's face.

"Angela, I am really sorry for all this. Really sorry."

"Bella. Be serious, please. No need to apologize."

We walked through the park talking about silly, insignificant things in order to help me forget. People were passing by, families, lovers, friends, enjoying the sunny weather despite the cold.

"You know, they killed my dreams…"

Angela looked at me in surprise without understanding a thing.

"Being a writer, seeing my story published was the only thing I really wanted. And instead, these heartless people keep rejecting me with the same lame excuse; _"…Your story doesn't match our publishing program!"_" I grimaced imitating the last sentence, still looking at the space in front of us, while sitting on a bench.

"I know. But ignore them! We all like your story! We are your fans!" Angela smiled and winked to me causing both of us to burst into laughter.

"You are a treasure girl. You really are.", I said and looked down playing with my fingers and becoming serious again. "But I don't think I'll go on with this anymore."

"What?" My friend sounded too surprised.

"Yes, Angela. It's over. For good. I'm obviously not good at this. I'm not going on with the pursuit of a dream that's never gonna come!"

"That's silly, Bella! If every person on this world gave up and said what you told me right now, we would all be miserable."

"But we actually are."

"No!", she contradicted to my opinion. "We damn aren't! Think of all these people who got rejected, just like you and they still hoped! And they made it! So many…artists, singers, actors, even writers!"

I turned and starred at my friend.

"Look, I don't wanna give you fake hopes and I wouldn't, if I didn't know how amazing and genuine your book is!" Angela stopped and took a deep breath. "I mean this is what you really want to do, isn't it? What you really love?"

I just nodded. Oh yes. I knew it too well. It was what I wanted to be, a writer.

"Then for God's sake, go for it!" My friend almost yelled in her effort to convince me and give me strength. "Don't let anyone tell you, you can't pursuit your dreams, your chance of happiness."

Angela's words stuck in my mind and settled there. There was a part of me which had abandoned every hope all this time that I had been trying to find a publishing company for my book. But that other tiny part of me wanted to believe my friend's honest words and keep up searching for a company which would be interested in my story.

I just left a deep, loud sigh.

"Did you tell Jacob?"

I shook my head in reply avoiding eye-contact with her. I felt guilty for some reason. Maybe because things haven't been so well for us lately. We both knew it.

"I think you should tell him, Bella." Angela advised me in a soft way. "I mean…If you still want to be with him and have him in your life…"

I remained silent, lost in my own thoughts. Considering of how incompetent I suddenly felt and how messed up my life was.

"I know, Angela." I finally whispered. "And I will talk to him."

"Good.", my friend replied moving her hand in comply.

**XXX**

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Angela and when the weather started getting worse -it seemed like rain was coming and it was even colder and windier now- we returned home. After calling my dad, Charlie, and my mum, Rene to inform them about my book's news, I called Jacob Black, my boyfriend. After all, he was a part of my life and he had to know what was going on, if I wanted to give us a chance.

"Babe, I am so sorry to hear that. Do you want to discuss it? I mean…I can…come over there, give you a big hug and keep you cozy in my arms…"

I laughed with his attempt to comfort me. "Well, it sounds very interesting and tempting but…"

"That _"but"_ again." Jacob's frustrated voice felt like a stabbing pain in my heart.

"Jake, there's really no need for that. I'm…ok. I guess."

"You guess? That's not an answer, Bella. I'm coming over there."

"No! Please!" I was begging now? What was wrong with me? In the past I would take advantage of every chance to see my lovely boyfriend. "I just wish to be alone for a while." I merely lied. Only merely. I wanted to stay alone, but there was also that feeling…that distance between us, which seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. And I couldn't stop blaming myself for that.

"OK. As you wish." Jacob sounded resigned. He always listened to my desires, never pressed me too much on anything. "If there is something I can do, just call me. Any time. Or even better, pass by. Billy won't have any problem." There was a slight laughter heard on the other side of the telephone when he was saying these words.

He wanted to see me, that was obvious. But he was too polite to ask me in the condition I was at that moment. And I knew his father Billy wouldn't mind me going there. We had done this many times and his dad was very kind and liked me much. Jacob kept living with his father since his mother had died, almost nine years ago, in a terrible fire that destroyed the factory she worked in and caused grieve to many workers' families. Since then the two men have passed many hard times. Getting over the loss of their beloved wife and mother was more than they could handle. Only the last three years they both managed to completely let Sarah go and move on with their lives. Jake worked at Billy's cars service and he was really good at that.

Jacob and I used to go to the same school and our friendship had already evolved into a relationship a few months before his mother's, Sarah's, death. Since then we have been getting even closer showing affection and love to each other. I felt devastated for what had happened to him and I tried to be there and support him in every way possible. His father, Billy had once told me that I was making his son happy and that was more than enough for him.

That reminiscent was enough to make me feel even more guilty about what I was going to say.

"OK, Jake. I'll have that in mind. Goodnight."

My cold words seemed to give him his answer.

"Goodnight beautiful!"

I hated what I did to him. How I behaved to him. I didn't like it. I had to pull myself together and work things out.

It was 11 o'clock at night and I could get no sleep. My mind was constantly repeating those same words from the letter over and over again:

"_We are not interested in your story."_

I shook my head trying to throw the thoughts away. OK, I was young. Only 25. But that doesn't mean I couldn't be a writer. I had many fresh ideas for stories. And the English literature studies at my university had given me even more qualifications. The bookstore job wasn't enough for me anymore. Never was it actually. It provided me with the money I needed to pay my own expenses, but I wasn't content. At first I found it charming being among all these books and school equipment, but now… Well, many things had changed now.

I took a warm, fluffy blanket, wore my pyjamas, lied down on the couch at my living room and turned on the TV to watch a movie or anything that would distract me.

And then I saw him. The most handsome man on the planet; Edward Cullen. The remote control dropped from my hands, the exact same time when my mouth fell wide open.

He was gorgeous. Tall, thin and fit with beautiful, big, blue eyes His hair was short, rich and light-brown and he had the most luscious red lips in the world. He was just…indescribable. I couldn't say that I wasn't ashamed for the way I was thinking about him. There I was, a twenty-five-year-old woman being starstruck by a celebrity.

"I'm too old for this stuff.", I kept reminding myself every time I looked at him through the TV glass. I had a life, miserable even though it was, a boyfriend and many dreams. But whenever I saw Edward Cullen, something made me forget all about this and dream away.

I spent the rest of the night in a dream-like state. After the film finished, one of my most favourite ones which I watched for the tenth time and still wasn't bored of, I was so lost and tired that I fell asleep right there, on the couch without realizing it. And nothing changed in my dreams either. Edward Cullen was the protagonist in there too.

**XXX**

_~Chapter end notes~_ So guys, that's it. The first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it. I will update soon. I know I made Bella kinda...bad and awful, but she is just insecure. We all feel lost sometimes in our lives and that is her time. The time when all our dreams are destroyed and you try to find out the pieces of you and put them into an order. Enough said. Till next time.

_© Copyright Imaginary Witch_


	2. Chapter 2  Love hurts

Hello!

I am back with the second chapter of this story. I have to admit, I am pretty addicted to it and it keeps coming in my head again and again, evolving all the time. And as I saw quite enough views and got some incredibly cute comments, I decided to update sooner. Nothing else to be said. Just enjoy!

LIKE the page of the story at facebook - BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

_**Chapter 2: Love hurts**_

"**Love hurts...**

**But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive.**

**Love sings…**

**When it transcends the bad things.**

**Have a heart and try me!**

**Cause without love I won't survive!**

**"Love hurts"-Incubus  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

I heard the sound of a soft knocking at my door. At first I thought that it was just in my dream. I almost drifted back to sleep, when another, a little bit louder, knock convinced me that this was really happening. I tried to open my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eye sight to the sudden sunlight coming from my window. It was so bright that I started to wonder what time it was and how long had I been sleeping. It was ridiculous how our dreams are destroyed and fade away just at the moment when they start to get interesting.

"_Damn whoever it is!"_ I thought to myself opening my eyes completely and rubbing them with my palms. The last scene of my dream was still there before my eyes. I swear that if I could close them right now and go back to sleep, I would keep dreaming from the moment I've left it. The way he was holding my waist. The way he looked deep in my eyes and came closer to me telling me how much he wanted me and I was feeling my heart beat rising, diminishing the stupid distance between us and…

_-Knock, knock, knock-_

"Babe! Are you in, Bella?"

That was Jacob's voice always coming at the best moment to get me out of my daydreaming of Edward Cullen.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and put on my slippers and my robe.

"Hey!" He stormed in when I opened the door giving me a huge hug that almost made me fall and a passionate kiss that lasted for quite long causing me to lose my breathing and my balance. Thank God he was holding me tight.

"Good morning, Jake!" I have to admit, I had forgotten how nice it was to feel my boyfriend's strong embrace and sweet, warm kisses. After all, _he_ was real, not a _dream_…

"Look!" He moved a paper bag in front of my face.

"What's this?"

"I brought you some breakfast!" He grinned. "Although, lunch would be more suitable, but I thought you shouldn't skip a meal."

"_Lunch_?" I repeated confused scratching my head. "What time is it?"

"It's half past twelve in the afternoon and from your outfit I can say that you were still sleeping."

He looked at me with his examining eyes and he made me blush. "Oh…", I said, biting my lips and closing my robe even more around me. I shouldn't feel guilty of course for sleeping so long. It was Saturday and I didn't have to work. My psychological condition wasn't well and I needed rest. But why did I feel guilts? Was it because of my dream? I never understood why I was feeling like cheating on Jacob whenever I saw Edward Cullen at my dreams. It was just a fantasy. Just that…

"Come in." I showed him the way to the living room and followed him. "And Jacob." He turned and faced me. "How did you know I was still sleeping before you even saw me?" He looked at me a bit confused. "I mean, you brought breakfast, although it's getting close to lunch time…"

"Oh that." He seemed to finally understand and moved his head. "Well…you should better not check on your mobile then, cause you will find many calls and messages from me…" His voice lowered spelling the last words.

I smirked and nodded. I have to admit I was a bit flattered by his concern and affection towards me. Who wouldn't?

"It's ok…" I didn't say anything else. I just put my arms around his firm neck and gave him a kiss there. "I'll be back in a while. I'm going to fresh up."

He just nodded and started opening his paper bag on the living room's big wooden table and taking out everything that was inside it.

I went to my bedroom and found a casual outfit to wear; a simple blue t-shirt and some grey pants. I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I headed back to the living room, where everything was ready and my boyfriend was waiting for me sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Here I am." I went and sat next to him.

"Welcome back babe." He smiled to me and gave me a kiss on my left chick.

I showed him all the things in front of us lying on the table. "So what do we have here?"

"Well. This is fresh orange juice, at least it was fifteen minutes ago when I made it at home…" We looked each other and laughed out loud. "…this is coffee, these are some warm butter croissants I bought from the bakery and this is a spinach pie made by our sweet neighbor, Sue Clearwater. She cooks incredibly and does that really often all these years after mum…" He stopped talking and pressed his lips firmly.

I stroke him on the shoulder and he turned to face me. My conforming stare made him relax his face expression and look back at the tv.

"Thank you for all these." I took his hand in mine and leaned my head at his shoulder.

"Anytime." He said leaving a kiss on my forehead.

All the food and drinks he brought were just delicious. I couldn't decide which one was better. But Mrs Clearwater definitely knew how to cook. We kept talking about many worldwide news that we watched on tv while eating at the same time.

"Wow! You were definitely hungry Bella!", Jacob indicated looking at my empty plate.

I smirked and nodded a little bit embarrassed. "You can't blame me. They were all delicious."

Jacob stopped for a while, seeming to consider something thoroughly. "Bella…" He finally spoke. "Why did you sleep until so late today? That's so not…you."

I gasped and stared at him surprised and a little offended. "What do you mean _that's not me_? What is…me then?"

"Baby please don't take it the wrong way. I mean, you usually wake up quite early, even in weekends." He tried to excuse himself. I could tell from the sound of his voice that he felt bad and regretted his words.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. My nerves are in high gear all the time lately. Really sorry…" My voice faded and I looked at the carpet under our feet.

"It's ok. You don't need to excuse yourself. I understand you go through a hard time lately." He stroke my hair gently and left a kiss on it. "Just please tell me you weren't watching that Edward Cullen's movie, "Love hurts" on tv last night for like…the hundredth time."

I almost chuckled. "You know me too well, Jake."

He rolled his eyes, obviously disapproving. "I can't believe it! What the hell is about this _Cullen guy _that makes you drool over him?"

My mouth opened wide open. "Oh my God, Jacob!" I exhaled. "He is not just a _guy_! He is _the_ Edward Cullen! Probably the sexiest man alive."

Jacob rolled his eyes again and frowned not saying anything.

"Come on now. Jake! Are you jealous of an actor?" I burst into laughters with his reaction. I admit I found it extremely cute seeing my boyfriend being so jealous of a celebrity.

It was then that I decided to give it a try. To give _us_ a try. I slowly crawled closer to him on the couch and started kissing him first on the chick and then going lower to his neck and his shoulder. I was still smiling and laughing a little, but tried to control myself in order to seem more convincing. I put my right hand on his cheek stroking it gently and turning his face to me. I pressed my lips on his gently. His response was immediate. He grabbed me with his firm hands and his kiss became deeper and more intense. He leaned me with my back on the couch and he came on top of me tracing my body with his hand, while the other was holding my face. He started from my rib cage and went all the way down to my right thigh.

"Jake, stop. Please!" I pleaded panting.

He stopped immediately and moved away from me to sit at the other side of the couch. I stood up and sat where I was, watching him moving his head and laughing but with bitterness.

"I don't know what you want anymore, Bella. I just don't." He moved his hands while talking, obviously frustrated and disappointed.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't speak at all.

Jacob on the other side seemed to have many things to get out of him. Things that he kept inside all this time. "You seem to get away from me more and more every day. The distance between us is…chaotic!" He took a deep breath before continuing. I could feel his intense stare on me, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Sometimes you seem like you even despise my touch, my kisses."

I wanted to reject his accusations. To defend myself. But I couldn't do it. I would lie even to myself.

I felt the nervousness from Jacob's side becoming bigger. I made a few moves to approach him, but the moment I began moving an infuriated Jacob stood up and walked fast towards the door in front of my surprised eyes. He reached it and left closing it behind him using all his force and causing me to jerk on my seat due to the sudden, loud sound.

I left a deep shy and closed my face in my hands.

**XXX**

"So you want to tell me that you were quite…intimate with your sexy boyfriend and you pushed him away?" Jessica didn't seem to believe what I had just told them and she starred at me intensely and suspiciously.

"It's not like that Jess…"

"Oh yes." Angela interrupted my silly excuses. "There is always something more and in this case it is the fact that you have had enough of him and can't bare him anymore for some inexplicable reason."

My friends' accusations made me feel even more guilty and miserable. I looked down at my coffee glass embarrassed. I thought about Jake. He really was a very handsome man. His black hair and brown eyes along with his suntanned skin made him look too attractive. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I see him as he really was? An amazing man outside and inside. And instead of being with him and making up for our fight earlier that day, I was at this cafeteria with my two friends for almost the whole evening.

Angela understood my mood change. "Listen sweetie." She left a deep sigh and put her hand on mine. "I don't want to blame you for anything at all. I am your friend. I will support you in everything you decide to do. But I can't help wanting the best for you as well. I've seen you in your best and in your worst days and I can tell you, Jacob was always there at all of them. And he was very rarely the cause of bad days for you."

"Yeah! Plus he is so hot, Bella! All the girls at school wanted to be with him, but we all knew he had a crush on you." Jessica rolled her eyes disapproving. _"Of course…"_ She almost whispered, but she caught my attention. I didn't care much though. That was my friend's, Jessica's, style. Sometimes rude and very outspoken.

"Jess!" Angela reprimanded our friend.

"What?" She replied waving her hands in enquiry.

Angela gave her a stern look and turned to me. "Bells dear. You should find out what you want. I know you are lost, but you need to sort things out. You can't play with his feelings."

I sighed deeply. "I know."

"And that's why…" Angela ceased and I lifted my head so that I could see her. She leaned closer to me, because there were people passing next to us at the cafeteria and she went on. "…I have a great idea to help you relax and take decisions."

"Oh, really?" I sounded amused. I could do anything right now. "And what is that?"

"Hmm…Tell me Bells. Have you signed in twitter or facebook since yesterday?"

I thought about it for a while. "Um…no. Why?" I couldn't understand a thing.

"Oh my God. I will be the first to tell you then?"

"Angela, come on! Tell me!" She started torturing me with all these questions.

"Sweetie, I have great news for you. Do you know who will come to promote his new film at Seattle?"

My eyes popped wide open. "Don't tell me…"

My friend moved her head up and down slowly. "Oh yes. Edward Cullen!"

"OH MY GOD!" I almost yelled causing the people sitting at the tables next to us turn their heads to face the crazy girl. I gave them an awkward smile and hid my face in my hands.

My friends both laughed with my reaction and the effect it had.

"Girl, you are insane." Jessica declared. Yeah. Like I didn't know it already…

"And it's getting better my dear sweet friend."

I instantly faced Angela. "What do you mean?"

She put on an evil smile and explained. "Let's say that I have a day off for the 20th of June, which happens to be Edward Cullen's promotion day at Seattle…"

My eyes literally popped out and my heart started beating extremely fast. My jaw dropped and my mouth opened wide open. I put my hand on it to stop a huge scream that was about to come out. I nodded for a long time trying to understand the deepest meaning of her words.

I finally inhaled deep before talking. "Angie, does this mean we…"

"We-are-going-to-Seattle-next-week!" She spelled every single word she said in order to emphasize it.

I sat back at my chair with a huge grin on my face starting from my lips and reaching my eyes. I bit my lip. "I don't know what to say…" I moved my head still not believing it. "You are the best. Thank you so much dear!"

I turned to Jessica. "Are you coming with us too?"

"Oh no." She moved her hands hectically. "Firstly, because I am not interested in this man and his movies and secondly, because I can't take a day off from job. Now that Angela will be away that day from the cafeteria, I'll have to do her morning shift and someone else will replace me at my night shift." She was serious until then. But a smile appeared. "And I can't say I have a problem with that change so I have to thank you two crazy girls for that."

We laughed out loud with her answer. It seemed that the changes suited everyone.

"And thank God it is Saturday, otherwise I would have to ask for a day off from the book shop too and I don't know if Mr Jones would give me one. He is a strange man." I was really grateful for that. It's not that he wasn't ok with his responsibilities and obligations towards me. It's just that some days he was in a really bad mood and he didn't cooperate well with the others.

"By the way, Angela. It is more or less a three and a half hours journey to Seattle."

"Yes. I know that, Bella. And I don't mind it. We shall go with my car if you want to. Your piece of garbage-truck will do the same distance in three and a half days, not three and a half hours! Hahaha!" She burst into laughters.

"Don't blame my truck! It's pretty fine and decent!" I tried to defend my car. It was true that it really was awful, but I loved it no matter what. It was my first car after all.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying that mine is more spacious and certainly more comfortable so…"

"Fine…We go with yours then." I retired from my attempt to convince her. We both knew there was no point in that. Hers was faster, nicer, better…

Angela clapped a little. "That's awesome! We'll have a great time! So, let's say…11 o'clock in the morning on Saturday?"

I nodded. This really _was _going to be _awesome_! Plus… I was going to meet the man of my dreams…Edward Cullen.

**XXX**

_**Chapter end notes:**_ So that was it with the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have to tell you, things will be really, really interesting from now on. ;-) What do you think will happen now? Will Bella finally meet Edward? And then what? Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3  Pieces of a dream

Hi again! I am here with a new chapter of this story. What is going to happen? Will Bella and Edward finally meet? ;) It is a big chapter, but it's worth it. ;)

P.S. Thank you for your reviews and all the story alerts and fave story etc. You give me strength to move on! For those who want to play it smart, get a life! Leave this page if you don't like the story or the characters. I just write this because I want to and because I like it.

Special thanks to Sally and Kat for their precious infos and Zoe and Huli for their valuable support! :')

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**Chapter 3 – Pieces of a dream**

"_**I thought I saw you late last night, but it was just a flash of light.  
>An angel passing.<br>We had hope and now it's broken.  
>And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.<br>And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a dream."**_

"_Today I swear I'm not doing anything…_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone…"_

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled really pissed off and pressed the button of my mobile phone hectically to turn off the alarm clock.

I stood up of my bed and passed my fingers through my hair. I was sweating and my hair was sticky. I was breathing heavily and…

_Oh God!_

Scenes of my dream came back to me.

Edward touching me. _Flash_.

Edward kissing me passionately. _Flash_.

Edward biting, licking, squeezing… _Flash flash flash!_

"Oh no!" I mumbled pathetically and discovered that I was extremely wet as well and terribly turned on.

_That is new…_

I headed to the bathroom determined to have a hot bath in order to calm my muscles and my nerves that were running in high gear. I had never experienced a dream like that -well, a fantasy to be more exact- with anyone else except my boyfriend Jacob. And it felt weird.

_Nicely weird._

"Oh shut up!" I scolded myself as if there was a person there next to me, while the warm water fell on my sweaty body causing me to leave small sighs of relief as it alleviated my stress.

After a while I managed to stop thinking about my dream and come to reality. Which only made me even more anxious, because it was the big day; the day I would meet Edward Cullen at his movie's premiere. This was enough to drive me off the edge. I lost my self composure and my heart rate got very fast again.

_Come on! Calm down silly!_

A deep breath, one more and then I got my towel, wrapped it around my body and got out of the bathroom. I wanted to look sexy. There was no way I was putting on my jeans and a simple T-shirt. It took me fifteen minutes to figure out what to wear. I tried different clothes again and again… At a point my bed was full of blouses, trousers and…

_Dress! That's it!_

I started looking only at my dresses. A black…no. Too formal. A yellow…no. For a beach party maybe. A red! Yes! That's it!

"Perfect!" I whispered while I was trying it on.

I looked myself in the mirror for a while admiring the view. It was quite short, a little bit higher from my knees, it was tight on my body wrapped well around it so that my nice form could be shown. It had short sleeves and a v neck which let the white flesh of my chest to reveal, but not too much. I gathered my tawny hair on top of my head so that my neck was fully seen. Jacob always said how beautiful he thought my neck was and he never missed a chance to kiss and bite softly there. I shivered a little in the memory of it.

_Jake…_

My eyes fell instantly at my mobile phone. I took it in my hands and dialed his number. I waited and waited…

_One beep…Two beeps…Three beeps…_

"_Hello, this is Jacob Black. Please leave your message and I shall contact you as soon as possible. Bye!"_

"Um…Hey. It's…me." I stopped thinking of my next words. "Listen, Jake. I've left you like…hundreds of messages and e-mails. I'm tired of talking all the time to your answering machine. Please, pleaaaase let me explain to you. Give me a chance! I…just…"

I stopped, took my phone in my hands, hang up and looked at the screen. Jacob and I's photo was my wallpaper. He was kissing me at my cheek and I was smiling.

_Good, old times…_

I left a deep sigh and put my mobile on my desk. I had to forget about all these things for a while, if I wanted to have an unforgettable day.

Then, I continued with putting on my make-up, not much though, giving more attention to my eyes with a black eyeliner and mascara and my lips with a red lipstick. Afterwards, I found some beautiful earrings and a necklace to suit the outfit. The final thing I had to do was to choose the shoes. Obviously high heels. But which ones? The black ones? The red ones? The white ones?

"_The black ones."_ I finally thought to myself and put them on. And I was right. They looked perfect. I smiled satisfied.

I took my black, small bag and put in it some essential things, like my mobile phone, tissues (I'm definitely gonna need these), my lipstick and my keys (obviously).

Another bag was lying on the floor next to me, in which I had a bottle of water, some biscuits and chocolates. We might need them during the trip or in case we won't have much time to eat something at Seattle.

_Drin Drin!_

The door bell informed me that it was time to leave. I looked my watch. It was exactly eleven o'clock in the morning. As usual, Angela was extremely accurate and on time. I took a deep breath feeling my anxiety, nervousness and excitement rising again.

"Hi sweet- OH. MY. GOD!" Angela stopped talking the moment I opened the door and looked at me from head to toe.

"What is it?" I said following her gaze.

_It is too much you stupid girl! You shouldn't wear this dress! Damn!_

"You look stunning Bella!" Angela's words surprised me. I stared straight in her eyes to see if she was joking, but no. She was sincere.

"Well, thank you dear! You look so beautiful too. As always." I winked at her and made her blush. She had made her hair a ponytail, she had worn a beautiful white shirt with a heart drawn at the exact same where hers was and black tight trousers. Her shoes were, what a surprise, a pair of converses.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Angela. Let me bring my bags and we are off."

I went to my bedroom and took them with me at my friend's car. I put the bigger one at the back seats and I sat next to her at the front.

"So…" I turned to give her a glance. "Let's do it!"

She nodded and started the car's engine.

Luckily my friend had thought about it and bought some hot coffee for me, as I hadn't had time for breakfast because my dressing period consumed way too much of my morning time, and along with my chocolate biscuits they made a great breakfast.

After almost half an hour of driving and talking my phone rang. I pressed the answering button without looking at the name of the person who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Bella."_

_Jacob?_

He sounded…weird and uncertain. I bet he wasn't sure about his action.

"Jacob!" Angela turned to watch me totally surprised and her mouth dropped wide open. I had told her that he hadn't answered my calls almost three weeks now and it was a surprise for both of us that he finally gave an end to this madness. "How are you?"

"_I'm…ok. And you? I missed you baby…"_

"I missed you too Jacob." My friend looked at me even more astonished. I had missed him. But…in a friendly way…

_A friendly way? Oh that is a revelation…_

"_Would you like to meet? Now or a little bit later perhaps…?"_

_Oh shit! _Apparently Jacob saw my words as an invitation for us to meet and as we were still in a relationship, he probably read more behind the lines than I really meant.

"Um…you know…uh…I…am not…at home…right now…" I talked with pauses feeling guilty for what I was doing, while he was trying to get back together with me. Fuck! His timing couldn't have been worse!

"_Oh…ok. Where are you then?"_

"I am with Angela." My friend made a move like saying _"What the hell?"_ to me, but I shrugged and ignored her. "We are actually going on a trip."

"_A trip? And where?"_ He still sounded calm, but I could hear a small irritation in his voice.

"Seattle."

"_Seattle? What for?"_ I was losing the game now. I could feel it. But I decided to say the truth anyway than lie to him. It would all just turn back to me in the end.

"For…um…the premiere of a movie called "Rebellion""

"_Wait."_ Oh God no! _"Are you telling me you are going to Edward Cullen's premiere?"_

How on earth did he know that? Jacob never, and I mean _never_, paid much attention to movies and premieres. It was me who always suggested him to watch a film together.

"Let me explain to you, Jake!"

"_Explain what?"_ He sounded extremely angry now. Furious. _"That just a few fucking weeks after our fight and in spite of the problems we face in our relationship, you decided to go out and have some fun at that Cullen's movie? And you wanted to talk to me too? What the fuck Bella?"_

"Jacob, it's not like that. Listen to me! I called you a thousand times, I wanted to tell you everything but you never answered. I felt awful! I wanted some time for myself. To get some distance and think of all these matters! I…"

"_I don't want your excuses anymore Bella!"_ A big pause at the other end of the line._ "If you really cared, you would have stayed. You would have waited for me…for us…"_

_What the actual fuck?_ Did he expect me to stay at home for days and wait for him to come back whenever he felt like it? As if I hadn't begged him enough already at my messages and calls?

Of course I didn't say anything from these things I was thinking to say. I still respected him and I would never hurt his feelings. More.

"Jake, come on! I needed this! Understand me! It's nothing more than just a…"

"_No, Bella. YOU should understand me."_

And he hang up before I could say anything else.

"Bella you should talk to him once we're back." Angela advised me.

I stayed quiet and skeptical.

"That is if you want to talk to him and explain yourself."

I turned to her. I tried to give her a smile, which fainted fast and returned to watch the view from my window. Why was my life so messed up?

After a few minutes I addressed my friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I hesitated a little trying to find the words and spill them out. "Um…I was wondering…Do you think I'm crazy?"

Angela's eyes popped out in surprise. "_Crazy_? How you mean Bella?"

"I mean like..very crazy. Paranoid."

"For which reason?"

_Oh come on Angela! Think! Think!_

"Well…um… What I want to say is…" I moved at my seat to look at her better and talked. "Ok. Listen. Do you think there is something wrong with me mentally for wanting someone I can't have so much and rejecting the man that is all mine?"

I could see in her eyes that she finally understood what I was referring to.

"You mean the fact that you don't have sex with your sexy boyfriend, because of your obsession with a dream man…" She moved her head still looking carefully at the road ahead of us.

It felt bad. Really bad. Like a stab on my chest.

"Ouch!" I said and pretended to hold my hurt chest. "That hurt, Angela."

She shrugged.

I took my eyes from her face and looked out of the window. I suddenly felt extremely heavy and I had the impulse to yell at her to stop the car and turn around. I knew this was a fact. I knew I wasn't rational. But it was a different thing hearing it from your trusted best friend. Totally different.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Angela spoke.

"Ok, look." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have talked like that." I felt her hand on mine and I turned to face her. "Dear Bella. You are my hero. Seriously."

I gasped and furrowed my eye brows in disbelief. "What? How am I…"

"Just shut up and listen to me for a while without objecting to everything I say!" She motioned me to stop and immediately had my attention and my silence. She was my best friend after all and she was above all very objective and considerate. Angela always cared for me and would never lie. She would protect me by any means. And I didn't get insulted by her _"shut up"_. I knew that she didn't want to insult me with that.

"I love the fact that you are from those people who just act without regrets. From those people who just pursuit their dreams until they find a dead end or actually succeed in that pursuit and get what they want." She ceased gathering her full attention on the road as we passed by a slower car.

"I know that lately things haven't been that good for you." An obvious hint about my unsuccessful writing attempts. "I understand the pressure that you feel. But believe! Believe in better days! Believe in the bright side of life! Believe in _you_ and your skills!"

We found a red light and we had to stop. Angela turned to face me.

"My dear friend I do not want to give you fake hopes. I do not want to tell you that Edward Cullen will see you and fall in love with you. Not that he can't." She winked to me making a gesture from top to toe and it made laugh a little and blush. "What I mean is that… well… Celebrities are a whole different subject. They are like… a trip to the moon. Everyone dreams of it, but only a few get to experience it. If you know what I mean."

I definitely knew. He would never fall for a simple, not known, poor woman like me. I was beyond my field and my potentials in that subject.

"You should keep your hopes low, Bella. Just enjoy it! Relax and enjoy the day!" She smiled warmly to me and she put on the first gear as the light became green again.

I nodded while she didn't see me and moved my head.

_You hear that? Enjoy the day!_

At two o'clock we were at Seattle. I went there for the first time, which means that I was totally counting on Angela's guidance, because she had came here a few years ago. I watched the places that moved fast as she drove through the city. Large, high buildings, mostly skyscrapers and the waters from Lake Washington being dark and calm. Many people going around at the port, the streets, the shops. It seemed like a really alive city. The sun rays were reflecting on the windows of the buildings making this city even brighter in this warm summer day.

"Should we stop somewhere to have lunch?" I was feeling my stomach growling.

"Actually that was what I was thinking about right now." Angela grinned. "I know the perfect place. They make the best pasta you've ever eaten!"

"Cool." I complied and moved my head.

After a few minutes we stopped outside a fancy restaurant. Angela parked the car and we went towards the so-called _"Italiano"_ restaurant.

"Um…" I went in my friend's way preventing her for moving in. "Are you…sure? About that?" I showed behind me with my thumb.

"Sure! Why? You don't like it? We can try somewhere else…"

"Oh no! I didn't mean that." I smiled a little with the confusion. "It seems like a kinda…good restaurant, which also means an…expensive restaurant…"

Angela burst into laughters. "Oh no! This is not expensive _at all_, Bella." She went on laughing hard and I still didn't have a clue.

She motioned me to open the door. I did as she said and…

_Wow!_

The place was nothing as I thought it would be. It was beautiful, had an Italian design all around with many paintings from Italian cities and the countryside and a calming Italian music playing not too loud at the background. The tables were set with a long white tablecloth and on top of it a red shorter one. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in white and black suits and they smiled to us once we entered the place.

"It's really beautiful!' I almost whispered to her causing my friend to strike me lightly at my right arm.

"Shall we sit there? Next to the window?" Angela said pointing to an available table at the corner of the restaurant waiting for us.

"Sure."

I followed her and we sat there, opened the catalogue and read the menu. It was written both in English and Italian and we tried to make fun of ourselves with our pathetic Italian accents by reading the Italian words first. We chuckled enjoying the moment and once we saw some serious faces starring at us we stopped and picked our orders. Spaghetti alla Bolognese for Angela and tortellini for me. And I have to admit; she was right. The food tasted so damn good!

"It was delicious, Angie!" I told her taking a sip of the red wine we had ordered. It was supposed to be from the Italian vines. I don't really know if that was true, but I didn't care at all. The wine was exactly what I needed to calm me down. And it tasted and smelled wonderful.

"I told you so…" She winked and opened her purse.

"What are you doing?" I asked obviously astonished by her move. "Do not even think about it lady!"

She started laughing lightly and she put her hand above her mouth to keep quiet. My friend finally put her hands in the air like she surrendered and I took the chance to take my purse and count the money needed to pay our check. I couldn't let her pay after all the things she had done for me. We had agreed that at least the food was on me. She had bought the premiere tickets, we used her car to come to Seattle. There is no way I would let her pay now. It would be very inconsiderate from me.

We gave the money to the waiter who told us goodbye with the Italian _"Ciao!"_ as if that would make the impression of us being in Italy more real and we headed to Angela's car again.

"The time is…", she looked at her watch, "… five o'clock. I suggest we go now to the place of the premiere and get a good spot there. Well, at least an as good as we can spot for us."

"What do you mean _at least a good spot_?"

_Why don't I like her hint?_

"Bella, I have learned that the stars of the movie will all go to the premiere's place at exactly half past five in order to give some interviews and to have photos taken and all that stuff. Which means…that hundreds of people will gather waiting to meet them."

_Oh God! NOOOOOO!_ My inner voice wouldn't shut up at this moment.

"Plus, we both know that Edward Cullen has many, many female fans. Who will be screaming and all will want a piece of him."

_That's it. I'm hopeless…_

"The actual "party" will begin at seven o'clock. The whole cast will come out on the red carpet and talk, sign autographs and take photos with the fans. That is your chance to talk to him for a while. Or at least see him."

_Gah! Me and hundreds more fans of his._

I turned away my glance from Angela and looked at my hands which were now playing embarrassingly with the button of my bag.

"Hey, Bella!" She pocked me a little and pinched me on my arm. "What did we say?"

"_Enjoy the day!"_ We said together, like a symphony and it made me smile. A little.

_Did you listen to your wise friend silly? Enjoy the day! And you'd better do so! She did all this to make you happy. Don't ruin it!_

I left a deep shy and turned to reward my friend with a grin. I would try my best to have a good time.

Twenty minutes later we were parking at a parking lot a little bit away from the place where the premiere was about to start. The night hadn't come yet, but there were many spotlights already lit all over the place. The red carpet, a huge one, probably the biggest I had ever seen, was in the middle of all these and some ropes and metal sticks were located around it, I guessed to hold back the fans. Posters of the movie were all around the place with Edward Cullen hugging his co-star -and his lover in real life Tania Jones- with one hand and with the other holding a gun. Underneath it there was the title with big conspicuous letters; _"Rebellion"_ It was an action movie mostly, along with some romance to spice it up. It was really interesting seeing Edward Cullen playing in a movie like this, because until now he played most of the times in romantic ones. It was a nice change. I couldn't wait to see that movie as soon as possible.

But all my cheerful feeling diminished and then vanished when I saw the crowd. And there were unbelievably many people.

_What the fuck!_

"Come!" Angela dragged me from my hand. "There! Look a good spot for us!" I tried to see where she pointed, but I couldn't. When we went to the place she had mentioned, we were close to the carpet -if being behind seven people is called close- and we couldn't move too much.

_Damn what I'm going through for you Cullen!_

We waited for what was a good one hour till some celebrities started showing up one after the other. I started getting really impatient and Angela next to me squeezed my palm again and again to calm me down.

When the time was getting closer, I decided to fix my hair a little. But as it was obvious, with all these people around us I couldn't do anything at all.

"Damn!" I almost yelled, but the people's voices and the music from the movie's soundtrack that was playing were so loud that I wasn't even heard.

"Relax Bella! You look stunning as you are." My sweet, kind friend tried to comfort me.

I nodded and waited. My heart beat accelerated more and more and I anticipated the moment I would finally see my idol's face. At a point I was looking my watch every single minute.

_Tick tock! Tick tock!_

_Come on you stupid time! Run! Run! Why are you in a hurry only when bad things are about to come?_

"It's starting!" I heard my friend shouting ecstatic next to me.

The music became louder and the time was exactly seven. People started appearing at the red carpet. First the producer of the film and the director. Then the writer of the story and then…

"_Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"_

"_Here Edwaaaaard!"_

"_Will you sign this for me?"_

"_A photo Mr Cullen?"_

The voices of the fans and the reporters were all mixed up in a loud confusing sound and I was left startled. Everyone was pushing hard and trying to make their way to get a better view of Edward Cullen and Tanya Jones, who was standing next to him holding him from his arm.

I pushed as well and found myself a good spot from where I could see Edward.

And he totally worthed all this mess. All this fuss. He was incredibly handsome. Tall, thin but in the same time very fit and definitely buffed up from the work-out he had to do for his recent role, looking smartly dressed inside his grey suit with his black tie and polished shoes.

"He looks incredible!" I mumbled.

"What?" Angela yelled trying to hear me out.

I just waved to her _"nothing"_ and returned my eyes on his girlfriend. She was undeniably beautiful. She wore a strapless white dress, her blonde hair falling on her shoulders and a red lipstick that made her white skin brighter. Her high heels made her look almost as tall as Edward. I couldn't compete that.

At that moment Edward started moving away.

_NO NOOOOOO! DO SOMETHING SILLY WOMAN!_

"Mr Cullen!" I tried to shout, but nothing happened. He stopped for a while a few steps away from where I stood and photographers took photos from them. Many flashes made the night look like a day.

And then it hit me! I opened hectically my purse and took out of it my mobile phone. I opened it and went to the camera.

"Come on! Hurry up stupid phone!" It finally complied and obeyed. The camera turned on and I took a photo of him as he posed to the photographers smiling widely. He was an angel!

And then the moment was gone…

He went on to the rest of the fans and no matter how hard I tried to find a way to see him better, I managed to get only a quick glance of him. He was gone walking down the red carpet with his girlfriend's, Tanya's, company.

The rest of the movie's stars followed, but I didn't even notice. My eyes were focused only on Edward Cullen. Until the moment he was completely lost from my eyes.

It was fifteen past seven at that warm Saturday night of June in Seattle which I will never forget.

The night I first saw Edward Cullen.

The night that I _almost_ got noticed by my own dream. _Almost…_

_**Chapter end notes:**_ So that was it. I know you probably expected something like them getting together and getting to know each other, but seriously I don't believe that it is that easy. Especially for the fans of a celebrity who gather all together at a place, like a premiere, to admire their idols. I truly believe (as a pessimist) that the most you can get is an autograph or a photo. So…yep. Don't hate me for this. Haha! But as a dreamer I am (yeah…a pessimist _and_ a dreamer. Weird enough? xD) I will not leave them like that. (Un)fortunately I believe in fate, so wait and see… ;)

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4  Turning point

**Chapter 4 – Turning point**

**Hello again! I am back with the next chapter of my story. I know it's been long, sorry for that. It turned out bigger than I expected. xD So I hope you'll enjoy ;) Once more thanks to Zoe, Huli for their support and Sally for her help on some English language matters-as it is not my native language-. Read and leave a review please. I will appreciate it. **

**P.S. Zoe as you suggested, I put the name of the song and the artist under the lyrics. ;) Thanks for the tip.**

**XXX**

"_**It's a beautiful lie.**_

_**It's the perfect denial.**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in.**_

_**So beautiful beautiful lie!"**_

**A beautiful lie by 30 seconds to Mars**

**XXX**

"_Yeah…The movie is mostly a war against the usual; against the government and all the things that suppress our dreams, our lives. The main characters are rebellious people who try to wake the others up and make a radical change in the whole world. And in the end make this world a better place for everyone."_

I was overwhelmed by his speech, his voice, his incredibly beautiful face… He was irresistible. I was practically drooling over him.

"I am ridiculous..."

"_Oh shut up!"_ My inner voice replied to me and I kept watching him carefully.

And then the bell rang. I went to open the door, still living in my own dream called Edward Cullen.

"Hey Bella!"

I just nodded without looking at Angela. I didn't want to miss a thing from him. We headed to the living room, where there was a report on tv about the premiere of Edward's latest movie. The one I had gone to a week ago.

"Oh not him again…" My friend sighed heavily and waved towards the television.

"How many times have you watched the reports and his interviews from the premiere?"

I shrugged not caring at all about her accusations and her judgmental attitude.

"Ok. Enough. This is getting ridiculous." She slammed back and walked furiously to the television turning it off.

"We will go for a walk." She sounded downright and straightforward about it. Rejecting the offer was not even an option.

"Do you even remember the last time you went out or met a friend?"

"I am with you…Right now." My humor didn't seem to affect her. In the contrary it made her even more furious.

"Stop joking Bella and get dressed. We are leaving."

"I am dressed" I said back to her.

"Well if you consider your pyjamas a suitable outfit for a Saturday night out…"

Shit! She was right I didn't even bother changing my clothes since I wasn't going anywhere during the last week. I was only changing into more formal clothes when I went to work. Then I was back home again and I, most of the times, put my pyjamas on, turned on my tv and spent miserably the rest hours of the day, until it would be time to go to bed.

I was so miserable. I was in an emotional chaos. I spoke to no one, I searched no one. I wanted to see no one. Well…almost no one.

I don't know why it had affected me so much, the fact that I didn't even get the chance to talk to him or even take an autograph from him. It's not like I had a chance anyway. I was boring, dull, not too tall, thin with brown long hair and brown eyes. I was the complete opposite of him. He was…amazing. Beautiful, funny, sweet…

God! Help me! I'm losing it!

I have to admit though that I intended to call Jacob. But whenever I was ready to dial his phone number I found out that I wasn't ready to give my excuses and confront him. I wasn't in the right mood for that. But I felt so bad. Such an awful person for doing that. He was a very good guy. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve _me_.

**XXXX**

"So, will you tell me now what the hell is going on with you Bells?" Angela almost yelled at me, I guessed to wake me up from my lethargy, while we walked in a night club. Not the right decision the way I felt tonight, but my friend insisted that I went there with her in order to forget and have some fun. Not my thing.

The music was too loud and I looked at her in disbelief. Seriously she wanted to talk about matters like that in this place?

She furrowed her eyebrows and took my hand leading us to a table at the corner of the club and not so noisy as the rest of the place.

"So…" Angela moved her hands motioning me to talk.

"There is really nothing to say. I am just feeling so blue lately. That's all."

"Feeling so blue?" She repeated still not biting my cheap awful excuses.

"Ok. Look. I just expected more and… I guess some things are just not meant to be."

"Bella… please don't talk like that. When you dream everything is possible."

"Angela what are you trying to tell me now?" I sounded a bit angrier than I intended. "That I don't dream? I dream and I dream big. _That_ is my only mistake. Because dreams never come true for most of the people."

There was an awkward silence between us for a while and no one said anything. We just looked at each other hiding our thoughts. The truth is that I knew I was winning in this argument. I knew I was right. And I hated being right at this very moment.

"Just answer me this." It was me who decided to break the silence. "Why am I completely crazy if I like so much a guy like Edward Cullen?"

Angela kept looking me without understanding a thing. But I saw a sparkle in her eyes. She wanted to see where I was going with this.

And I went on. "I mean… He is just a guy, like everyone else." I sighed deeply. "What I want to say is that imagine that he wasn't the actor, the household name Edward Cullen, but someone else…an engineer, a butcher… Someone. I don't know."

My friend nodded still focused on my words.

"If he was just a man living perhaps in Forks, would I still be considered crazy if I liked him?"

"Well…" Angela hesitated for a while. "I guess…not. On the contrary."

"THANK YOU!" I almost shouted moving my hands in the air. "So, is it money that define us? Is it fame? These things make us something else from all the other _"ordinary"_ people? They make celebrities more important than us? They make them gods?"

She didn't say a thing for a while trying to take in every word I said. "Bells, the way you say it, it seems right and correct sweetie."

_Yes! I am right!_

But I remained silent. I just nodded keeping my poker face. I didn't want to seem like a weirdo who takes too much pride on the approval of her thoughts.

"But without wanting to bring you down…" Oh no…There's more… "They are not gods, but you do know that they do not get involved with common people like us, right?"

I left a sigh. Oh yes, I knew it too well.

"Either it is just the managers' games to cause publicity over these celebrities or it is their choice, because they know they can have anyone they want. You can't change this."

I moved my head in agreement. That's the way it is. I should accept it then and stop chasing something that I can't have.

"And what I am gonna tell you now is this; follow your dreams but do not forget who you really are. Don't lose yourself while chasing the impossible."

I nodded and gave her my hand. "Deal."

My friend laughed a little and gave me her hand in return.

"Now, let's change the subject."

"Oh yes please!" I agreed and sounded extremely eager to do so.

"Have you talked with Jacob?"

Oh so this is the great change if subject I was waiting for? I was disappointed.

"You know, Bella, you don't get away from your trouble or responsibilities if you just ignore them. They will still be there haunting you until you solve them." Angela touched my hand with hers and stared in my eyes with sympathy. I was more than glad that I still had a friend like her to listen to me and support me without judging me all the time for my opinions and choices.

"Yes, Angie. You are right on that." I sighed and passed my hands through my hair. "It's just that… I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to make him understand that I don't feel the way he feels for me anymore."

"Oh God. Ok. Now we need to talk this out. You don't like him anymore, because of Edwa…"

"No! Nooo!" I interrupted her feeling a little bit insulted. Edward was just the top of the mountain. Just the excuse for my emotional outburst the last few weeks. Not the reason.

"Of course he is not the reason. Don't you remember me telling you a long time now, probably from last year, that I like being around Jacob, but I don't feel that…something anymore that I felt at our first years."

"Yes, and I told you Bella that this is normal. It happens to almost every couple.", she answered immediately.

"I agree! But now I am different. I want different things. I want to find myself. To live for me. To be what I want. To leave Forks!"

I stopped and hid my face in my hands. I felt tears getting in the edge of my eyes. But I held them back. I had ruined the night enough already.

After a while I felt hands embracing me tight. It was Angela. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at her. "I still love him. But not as a lover anymore. I can't help it. If I could, believe me, I would stop it and return to my previous condition. That time when everything was simple and I was happy just with a walk with my boyfriend. I hate feeling lost and insecure. I hate feeling…like I do now."

Unshed tears appeared and were ready to start running on my cheeks.

Angela, my so nice friend, put her hands on my shoulders and put some hair behind my ears. "I know my dear. I know." She hugged me and tried to console me. "And I am here with you whenever you do or do not need me. Until things get better. And they will sweetie. They will." With this I nodded and put arms around her waist. She stroke my back gently and I took a deep breath to regain my composure. When I was sure that I wouldn't ruin anything by start crying or whining, I got away gently from her hold and turned to her.

"Let's dance already!" I said cheerfully. I wanted to forget everything for a while. To get away from my troubles and worries at least for tonight.

"Okie dokie!" Angela complied and smiled widely with my change of mood.

We spent the rest of our night out dancing, a lot, flirting, a little bit -cause after all we were in a relationship- and drinking. Drinking too much. Especially me. Thank God Angela remained sober to drive us home safely.

**XXX**

"Good morning you party freak!" I tried to open my eyes.

What the hell is that terrible noise in my head? Like…drums? Or…bells? Oh shit. I've been drinking too damn much. The daylight made my eyes hurt terribly and I shut them again.

"Oh come on you lazy! You have to get up already! It is midday!" The woman's voice insisted and I felt my sheets being taken away from me. I growled angrily. I made another effort to open my eyes hesitantly ready to start swearing at the person who tortured me like that in my condition.

One eye opened. Then the other one as well. I rubbed them and…

"Angela!" Instead of starting swearing as I had thought, I fell in her arms and hugged her. I was extremely grateful for the worries-free night she offered me last night. She was my savor.

She was laughing loudly. "Wow…hey, hey! Calm down girl! I am taken you know."

I moved back all flushed and embarrassed. Of course I loved her as my sister. That was never my intention.

"Come on. I am teasing you silly!" Angela picked on me and pinched me slightly.

"Ouch!" I yelled, although it did not hurt me that much.

She laughed again causing me to frown.

"I wanted to wake you up. Now go and wash your face, get dressed and come downstairs to drink some coffee with me."

I stood up and headed to the wardrobe grabbing some clean clothes to wear. "Oh and I found some eggs and bacon, along with some bread and marmalade, so we are gonna eat too." Angela said and I felt my stomach growling. I was really hungry and really happy at the same time, that my friend slept at the guest room last night after we came back from the club. I needed some company and furthermore, I didn't want her to go all the way home alone. I was the reason that she went out with me. Therefore I would feel incredibly guilty if something happened to her. She had helped me a lot and I wanted to pay her back in some way.

"Did you phone your family? Ben? Do they know you spent the night here?" I asked somehow worried that I may be the cause of trouble for her.

"Don't worry at all honey. I called them and they know I am here." She replied taking a huge bite from her bread with strawberry marmalade. It seems like I am not the only one who is hungry.

I moved my head and continued eating.

As it was Sunday, I had the whole day for me and I didn't want to spent it alone. But of course I knew that Angela couldn't be my prisoner anymore. She had done enough. She had a life. Therefore, after we ate our breakfast and watched some documentaries on tv, she left and promised to see me again tomorrow after work. I thanked her, although I could never thank her enough for all that she had done for me, and I phoned my parents the moment she drove off and disappeared at the corner of my street.

That afternoon I went to my parents' house, who had lost my tracks too for a week now and were extremely happy to see that I was doing well and was safe and sound. Well, at least at the outside…

The only uncomfortable conversation we had that day was about my long absence. My dad had asked why did that happen and I just replied with the pathetic: "I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone. Melancholy I guess." Of course my very discreet parents didn't ask further questions and knowing the job problems I had had it was easy for them to believe. And I was satisfied with that.

The same night when I returned home, I tried to call Jacob. I dialed his phone number and took a deep breath. Then another breath. And another…

"Come on stupid girl! You are strong! And he is a good guy! He doesn't deserve this!" I spoke alone sitting in my living room.

I finally pressed the small green button and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_ In my surprise, he answered the phone almost immediately. I was so not expecting this.

"Um…Jacob. Hi."

"_Hi Bella. Is everything ok?"_ Bella? Just Bella? No _"Hi baby!"_ or something like that? I can't say it didn't bother me a little, but deep inside me I kinda felt relieved that he seemed to put a distance between us. It made the things I wanted to say easier for me.

_You selfish bitch! _My inner voice yelled at me and I lowered my head.

"Yes. It's all…ok I guess. I wanted to talk to you. I called you and…"

"_Yes, I know. I've seen it."_ His cold answer was like a slam on my face.

"Um…yes…You know…uh…How are you doing?" Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. I hit my forehead with my hand.

"_I am doing good. Thanks."_ Silence. I checked my mobile phone. It felt like he had hung up. _"But I guess you didn't call me to know my health's state, right?"_ Another stab in my chest. I would always care for him! We had passed so many years together! He was such a great person and he was always there for me and… Why did we say I'm leaving him again?

"Jacob, this is not the case. You know I will always love you…" _Love_? Seriously? From all the words I could think of, I chose this one?

"_You do? Really?"_ I think I heard a hint of hope in his voice. Great job Bella. Great job.

"Well yes! You are a very…important person to me." Like my father and my mother are as well…

"_Oh…"_ Now disappointment. He definitely took the message.

"Jacob. Please listen to me Jake. I want to talk to you. Can we meet or something? Whenever you can." I sounded helpless and desperate.

"_Why? To tell me that it's over? I already know that."_ Bitterness was obvious at his voice. I hated hearing him like that. And I hated even more the fact that I had caused this.

"Jake…" I sighed. I couldn't find the words to say anything. He knew. I knew. There was nothing else to be done. "I just want to see you. I still want to be your friend. I don't wanna lose you."

I heard him snorting. _"A friend, Bella? Seriously?"_

I knew his point of view on this matter. He always thought that a man and a woman couldn't be friends. Especially two people who were lovers in the past.

"I know it sounds weird, but I will always care and be here for you. I want to talk to you and hang out with you. Just not…in _that_ way anymore." Why are we discussing this by phone? I wanted to meet him in person. Not through a lifeless device. "Please tell me when you would like us to meet? Please?" I begged and pleaded him.

After a few silent seconds I heard a deep sigh from Jacob and his cold answer. _"Ok. I will call you to tell you when. It's not that I don't want to, it's just some things I have to do these days at work. I will call you to let you know."_

"Thank you Jake. Thank you! I will wait for your call."

"_Goodnight Bells."_

"Jacob!" Please don't hang up yet! Wait! Wait!

"_Yes?"_ Thank God he heard me!

"Believe me I don't want to make you sad, I don't want to make you unhappy. And I definitely don't want to rub it in your face that I want to break up and all. I just want to see you and talk with you. Sort things out. I've missed you." And I meant it. I had missed him a lot. And again, not in an amorous way.

"_I've missed you too."_ He stopped. _"But I guess not in the way you missed me."_

My vision was blur and I felt tears running down my face.

I sighed deeply. "Jake…"

"_It's ok. We will talk soon. Bye."_ And he hang up before I had time to answer.

"Bye my dear Jacob…" I said silently and hang up as well.

Then I closed my face in my hands and cried myself out for a long time. I guess that was my way for realizing that a chapter of my life was about to close. And I hoped that a new one was about to begin…

**XXX**

Four days passed. It was now Friday. I was at work helping a costumer decide which book to buy to his child.

All these days I waited impatiently for Jacob's call. He never called though. I had started believing that he was never gonna phone me. Why would he? I wouldn't if I were him. I had made it crystal clear that we were over and he couldn't stand listening to it from my own mouth. To be honest I couldn't stand saying it either. It was a two way street.

But I had to. I didn't want to torture him anymore. It would be better for both of us if we took some time off from our relationship. If we just did things for ourselves for a while. We could still be friends of course and that was mostly what I wanted to make him understand.

"Bella! Bella! I must talk to you right now!"

A furious Angela stormed into the bookstore and came to me ignoring the client who was waiting patiently for his check.

"Angela I am kinda…busy now." I smiled awkwardly to the man who was staring at us and he just moved his head.

She got the message once she realized the presence of the costumer.

"Oh I am really sorry sir! So sorry!" Angela excused herself and the man, to our relief, just smiled and moved his hand dismissing any worries of us holding him up.

I gave him his change. "Thank you sir. Have a nice day!"

"Ok. Now I reaaaaally have to tell you Bells!" Angela yelled and moved hectically up and down once the man closed the door behind him.

I sighed. "Tell me Angie. What is it?"

I brought a small chair for her and I sat on mine.

"Be ready for that, cause this is gonna be huge my friend!" She seemed so incredibly happy. She was…glowing. She was full of life.

I laughed and moved my hands intriguing her to go on.

"Listen what is the case. And please don't judge me for what I did. Please! Not until you hear the end. Ok?" She pleaded and her words caused me nervousness and I furrowed my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just promise me Bella!"

I thought about it for a while before I nodded and said: "Alright. I promise. Now tell that super mysterious thing." I said and used a whispering voice that sounded like a spy.

Angela adjusted her body on the chair and began. "The day we came back from the premiere you were very awful psychologically."

"Obviously." I interrupted her moving my head in agreement, but she didn't seem to like it.

"Can you stay quiet until the end and listen to me carefully?" Her eyes were fixed on mine and I saw a small warning in her words.

I lifted my hands showing that I was giving up.

"So after seeing how bad you felt, I wanted to do something for you. Something to cheer you up. I said _"Why not?"_ and I did it." She stopped as if she wanted to make the moment more dramatic. But that just made me more curious. I waved to her to continue.

"I sent your book to a couple of publishing companies to which I know you haven't sent it already, as well as to some movie companies."

"Wait!" I put my hand in front of her to make her stop her speech. "You did WHAT?" I didn't know what to feel. Happy for my sweet friend who wanted to do everything to help my miserable situation or angry for the fact that she used my own book without telling me first? I didn't even know she still had it! But again, she was my best friend. She cared for me as I cared for her. She wanted the best for me. She had no bad intentions.

"I am really sorry. I know I should ask you first. But let me remind you that you were nowhere to be found my darling." She excused herself and I have to say that she was totally right. It was me who had to be blamed. I had disappeared for so long.

I just nodded admitting my guilt and looked down.

"Today I got an answer from one of the movie companies. And actually a well-known and big company." Angela said and I immediately lifted my head up.

"I am all ears girl!" I said impatiently and extremely anxious. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest. Could it be that my luck had finally smiled to me?

My friend wore a smile that lightened all her face. She took a deep breath. "They loved your story hun! And they want to talk to you in order to arrange a meeting to discuss the details, like copyright and stuff." She moved her hand dismissively. "I don't know about these things." She stood up from her seat like a spring and completed: "What is important is that they want to make your book into a movie! How amazing is that!"

My heart stopped. In fact the whole world stopped turning. My vision got blur. Everything around me disappeared. I could see and hear nothing at all. I only felt a new, hard to describe feeling. It was like…I could suddenly fly up in the sky. I could touch the same stars I once made wishes on. It was the feeling of…_happiness_!

"Bella! Bella sweetie are you here?" It was my friend's voice. I couldn't understand where it came from. It was still all blur and foggy. "Bells come on! Are you here with me? Damn what did I do to you?"

Something shook me violently. Then again and harder.

"Belllaaaaaa!"

My eyes popped wide open and I stared in front of me.

"God girl! Do you plan of killing me?" Angela sounded relieved. "I've been calling your name for a while now. What's wrong?"

I put my hands on my mouth and started smiling widely and then laughing loudly. I couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" I stopped from the laughters. When I managed to relax for a while I continued. "In fact NOTHING is wrong! FINALLY! It's been like…centuries it seems since something nice happened to me! And at last it's here! Right now!" I screamed and fell in her arms and we started dancing in a circle like two crazy people. Or like those girls who acted so silly shouting and jumping around and we always laughed and mocked them. And now we had become these girls. And damn I didn't care at all.

"Um…"

We stopped immediately and I turned to the door. Oh fuck!

"I'm so sorry sir! How can I help you?"

The costumer who had just came in and saw us doing our crazy dance tried too hard to seem indifferent and relaxed.

"Um…yes…uh…I would like some markers and a notebook please."

"Of course sir. Come with me and tell me which colours you would like." I guided him to the rest of the bookstore to show him the products we had. And I didn't lose the chance to wink and smile to Angela who did the same to me.

**XXX**

"Thank you so much hun! This was definitely the best news I have ever heard my sweet, great friend! And it came from you! Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged Angela so much that I was sure she would suffocate.

She tried to escape from my tight embrace, but she was discreet and didn't fight much. "Easy hun! Haha! Easy!" She took my hands in hers. "Oh my God! Are you crying now?"

I whipped a tear that had fell on my cheek. "Oh no no! It's from happiness! I swear!" I reassured her and smiled to make it more obvious.

"Good! Because you will only smile from now on. You deserve it!" Her words made me blush and I moved my head.

"Oh and before I forget it, here is the number of the company. Call them as soon as possible." She handed me a small paper with a phone number written on it. I took it and ensured her that I would call them immediately.

"In fact…why don't you come in, since you came all the way to my home and I will give them a call now. I need someone next to me, otherwise I don't think I will keep my composure."

Angela laughed slightly. "Ok. I am curious anyway." She nodded and followed me.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Angela sat on the couch next to me and held my hand. We exchanged a glance and she smiled to me.

"_Hello. You called the Rainbow Productions. How can I help you?"_

"Um…Hello. My name is Isabella Swan and I would like to talk to mister…" I motioned to my friend and she showed me the paper she was holding now -as my hands were shaking- where a name and a phone number were written on it. "Eric Brown."

"_Yes of course, mrs Swan. He was expecting your call. I am connecting you with him right now."_ The kind woman's voice on the other line of the phone said.

"Thank you." I replied and I heard a sound and waited. Angela held my hand a little bit tighter and I breathed deeply.

After a while a deep man's voice answered. _"Hello mrs Swan. I am Eric Brown."_

"Hello mr Brown. First of all thank you very much for your interest in my book."

He interrupted me. _"Mrs Swan to be honest we saw potential at your story "Magic Illusions" if I am right?"_

"Yes, that's my story sir." I confirmed.

"_And as I was saying we count on it. It had mystery, an interesting plot and it can be loved by almost all ages and genders. So we took the bet."_

I didn't know how to reply to that. These were the words I'd do almost everything to hear and now that I did, I had no idea what to say to sound kind enough. Angela pinched my hands hectically. I turned to look at her and she motioned me to talk again.

She is right you moron! Speak! Any words are better than silence! SPEAK AT LAST!

"Um…It's an honor for me to know that you believe in my work. Thank you very much." Thank God the right words came out of my mouth.

"_So mrs Swan. I will be straight with you. When would you be able to come to our offices here at New York to talk about the details of your contract, the payment and some other things like the actors and the actresses."_

He really was quite honest and sincere. Right to the point.

"The actors? What do you mean?"

"_Well, there will be an audition and as the writer of the story, you have a better idea of how the characters look like and who would be appropriate to incarnate them. So if you don't mind, we'd like to have you with us at the audition's day."_

My heart stopped and my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes almost popped out of my head. Celebrities? And I would have to select some of them? OH MY GOD!

"_Mrs Swan?"_ Mr Brown's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes! Um…" Think. Think. What did he ask me? Oh yes! "I am free tomorrow, Saturday, as well as on Sunday. But I should call the airlines and see if there is a flight still open for New York. Because it is kind of…late. I could travel anytime during the weekend. And I need to talk to my current employer as well."

"_Ok then. I will give you my phone number so please give us a call as soon as you land in New York and we shall arrange an appointment."_ He instructed me.

"Yes, that's great. I shall call you the following days as soon as I get there." I was too excited.

"_Ok. Then see you soon mrs Swan. You will talk with Celine, my secretary, for my phone number, the address and some other details."_

"Very nice. Thank you for everything mr Brown. Bye."

I then spoke to Celine, the voice that had answered me when I called, and gave me all the details. The moment I hang up Angela turned even more towards me waiting for me to talk.

"So?" She asked impatiently anticipating for my news.

I looked at her extremely serious at first. "So…" I stopped to add more drama to the moment and I suddenly yelled. "I'm going to New York!"

Angela fell with force on me screaming and almost threw me off the couch.

"Oh oh! Easy! Ha ha!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"This is amazing! I am so proud of you Bells!" She mumbled in my arms. "I told you you would make it in the end. All you had to do was to believe!" She continued, lifted up her head and stared at me.

I nodded. She was right after all. Unshed tears came on my eyes. This was just incredible. My dream coming true. Angela gave me a hug feeling my emotional mood and she tried to prevent me from crying.

"So what did he tell you exactly?"

I stood up in a better position. "Well, that's the even more unbelievable thing. Except for the journey to New York for the contracts and all, do you know what else he told me?"

Angela shrugged and put her hair behind her ears.

"That there is gonna be an audition for the roles of my book and I have to be at the judges and help them select the suitable ones."

There was silence. She thought about it for a while still looking at me puzzled. Then a sparkle appeared in her eyes and her mouth opened wide.

".GOD! This is getting better and better!"

I moved my head showing my agreement and I grinned.

"I mean…wow!" She shook her head from the left to the right. "Bella." Her voice was suddenly extremely serious. "Have you…th-…thought…um…" She stuttered.

"Oh come on! Speak!" I was getting curious and impatient.

"Ok, ok. I know I was all…judgy and…let's face it. A little bit bitchy. I was all _"Get serious! Wake up! Forget him! Get back to real life!"_ and blah blah blah." She moved her hands and made a hilarious expression with her face. "But have you thought who might attend this audition?" She gave me a canny look.

Of course I know! I had thought about it the moment mr Brown mentioned the audition thing!

My friend went on. "What if he came? _What if…?_"

I decided to play the ignorant person. "Are you talking about…?"

Angela waved her head and motioned me to say the name.

"Edward…Cullen?" I finally said and felt being overwhelmed only by the idea itself.

She nodded and smiled widely. " You never know, right?"

I just moved my head.

"Of course I know he has a girlfriend and all…" She went on. "…but I mean that you will get to see him, to talk to him, to actually work with him!"

I have to admit that I couldn't blame him. Tanya was…just the definition of beauty. While I was just…me. But I guess it's ok being you. I was totally aware of my potentials and the fact that some things are just not meant to be.

But what Angela said right now made me feel ecstatic! It was true! If he auditioned and took the role, we could have a chance to work together. And why not, be friends.

I smirked at my own thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me rhetorically. She already knew the reason.

"He said though that he wouldn't shoot a film now. Only vacations for him so…" I sounded disappointed. My few hopes were fading.

"No." She interrupted me. "He said he would go on vacations until something good came up. Why not your film?" She corrected me and winked.

That's interesting. Since when did she actually follow Edward's interviews? Probably since I keep breaking her nerves with him.

I sighed deeply wishing inside me for my friend to be right.

"Bella." I turned to face her. "This is your chance to shine. Grab it and live your dream safely to the full!"

I smiled to her friendly and stroke her arm. She was like a sister to me. Always there for me.

"Just please do me a favor; stay yourself!"

I felt tears on my eyes and my throat was burning. But I held them back. It was time for joy, not tears. I nodded and hugged her with all the love I had for her.

"Thank you! Thank you for believing in me! Thank you for standing up for me and not letting me give up! You are the best friend anyone could ask for hunnie!" I told her honest words that came from the bottom of my heart.

"You don't need to thank me. You got here by yourself." She replied smiling. "You just needed a boost, someone to give you a push at times when you lost hope."

At that moment the doorbell rang. We glanced at each other in surprise.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked her.

She moved her head. "Just you."

I stood up and headed to the door. I opened and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jacob!" I couldn't have been more surprised. More off guard. He couldn't have had a worse timing…

"Um…Hi…" He said awkwardly.

"Come in!" I stepped aside and we went together to the living room where Angela was still sitting on the sofa.

"I took your messages and…I decided to pass by. I was the one not answering to you after all…" He explained trying to justify his actions, although he really didn't have to do so. Oh man. He couldn't have found a worse moment to come. Now I would actually have to tell him that we are over and that I finally got a contract and a journey to New York. A whole new life. Everything was about to change radically.

"Jacob?" Angela said echoing my exact previous surprise.

'Oh hey Angela. You are…here?" It was more than obvious but Jacob was feeling so out of his depth that he made it sound like a question instead.

"Um…yes and I was just about to leave." She sat up feeling weird and awkward. She knew she had to leave us alone to discuss the news. And to probably end whatever was left of our ruined relationship. And that is why nobody protested. I accompanied her to the door and thanked her for the millionth time.

"Good luck with…" She left the sentence unfinished waving with her head to the couch where Jake was sitting on.

I nodded looking brooded. It was one of the hardest things I had to do ever.

When she left I took a deep breath and gathered as much courage as I could before returning to the living room.

"Thanks for coming." I told Jacob once I sat next to him. He was wearing a blue tight shirt, which left his biceps exposed and made his abs visible, and jeans. He looked…hot. But I…I couldn't see him that way anymore.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him. The truth is that it was the worst thing I could have said. He wasn't a fuckin' stranger! For God's sake! He was the man I had a relationship with for the last ten years!

"Bella I am not here for the first time you know. If I want something I will tell you or I will get it myself." He was feeling uncomfortable. I could feel it in his voice.

I didn't say a thing. I would probably screw it up more so… What was the point anyway.

"So…how have you been?" He finally asked taking a more comfortable position on the couch and resting his left hand on the back of it.

"Actually…" I breathed deeply. It was now or never. "I am very well. No no. I am more than well to be honest." I tried to remain serious. It still hurt me that we would end like that. But I couldn't remain calm. I smirked like a silly person. But I had no regrets. It's been long since I last felt that…happy!

"Wow! That well huh?" Jacob felt more sure and regained some confidence believing that my good mood might be a green light for us getting back together. He thought wrong…

"Jake, I received some great news today!" He kept looking at me and his eyes grew bigger, as his smile did too.

"It's about my book. A film company accepted it. They want to make MY book into a movie! Isn't that great?" Jacob didn't seem to share my excitement though. His smile disappeared from his face, despite the fact that I could still see hope and pride in his eyes.

"I am so proud of you, babe. Well done!"

He was proud of me… And he called me "baby"… I think I need to be more specific here.

"Um…you know…that thing you said…" I started moving my hands as if I was pointing to something invisible. It made me seem ridiculous.

Come on! Go on stupid!

"Bella sorry." He stopped and I looked at him. "About the "baby". I just forgot that we are…"

"I am going to New York City for the details."

Deathly silence followed. My sudden rude interruption left him speechless along with a wide-open mouth.

"New York? Like…_forever_?" His voice was barely audible.

I just looked down at my hands. "I don't know. I will go there for some details about my contract and the signatures and stuff. And also for some auditions for the cast."

"Auditions?" He seemed to do nothing more than actually repeating my own words.

"Jake what's wrong? You don't seem to follow me here." I sounded kinda pissed off. We wouldn't finish soon in that pace. I had to reach the letter "Z" and we were still at the letter "A"!

"No, no. I am with you. Tell me." My ex-boyfriend urged me and sat closer to me. I gave him a stern look and he didn't dare to come any closer. "It is an audition in New York at which I have to be present, because I will be one of those to decide who is the best for every role. And then…"

I thought about it for a while. "Well, I don't know what happens then. I guess we start shooting." I shrugged unaware of the future.

Jacob remained silent. He bent a little bit forward and hid his face in his hands. I saw him moving his head. Then he removed his hands and revealed his face. He turned to me slowly. And what I saw there was not what I expected.

"Are you…crying, Jake?" Are these tears?"

He moved his head again and looked at the ceiling. I slowly put my hand on his cheek and wiped away one falling tear.

"Fuck!" He yelled suddenly and made me jerk from my sit. "This is not how it was supposed to happen Bella!" He shouted and moved his hand as though he was hitting something invisible in the air. I stared at him confused. What did he mean?

Jacob seemed to get the meaning of my expression. "What I want to say is…" He stopped, turned to me, grabbed my hands and closed them in his. "You can't leave me. I mean…Forks. And your family. And your friends. And…"

"Jake my sweetheart…" I put my finger on his lips to make him hush. "We both knew that I always wanted to leave this town. Forks is just…not my thing." We stared into each other's eyes feeling extremely awkward and broken hearted.

"I mean I love this place, but let's face it. Except for mr Jones' bookshop, there is nothing else for me here. And it's not enough. I want more than that."

Jacob nodded and inhaled deeply, but his breath hitched at his throat. He was trying too hard not to cry in front of me.

"I will of course miss all of you. I will never forget you. I promise to come here whenever I can."

"Promise?" He asked me urgently.

I just moved my head. I couldn't speak. I felt unshed tears coming at the corners of my eyes and I couldn't breathe properly. No one said things would go well at New York and I would also have to move out. But Jacob seemed to believe it. He believed in me. He always had.

Without thinking about it much, I just fell on him with force and hugged him. Jacob was surprised at first, he practically froze under my embrace, but it took him only a few seconds to recover and put his strong, firm arms around me. And then I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. And to be honest, I didn't want to. I burst into tears and my sobs rocked my body. I didn't hear my ex-boyfriend crying, but I could feel the tense. He was at the same condition as me.

"Sshhh….It's ok…" He consoled me and stroke my hair.

We stayed like that for a long time. Don't know how long. It was our way of saying goodbye. Our way of breaking up. But this wasn't the end. It was the beginning of our beautiful friendship. A strong, meaningful, caring friendship. And I knew I would still care for him as much as I did before. I would be there for him whenever he needed me. And whoever hurt him would have to deal with me too. And I was sure the feelings were mutual. He would stand up for me if I needed it. He would protect me.

"Ok. I should better be going now." Jacob whispered and got up from the couch.

But I didn't let him. I grabbed his hand. He turned and faced me confused, his eyes narrowed.

"Please stay."

The words that came out of my mouth sounded as weird to Jacob as they did to me. But I had a much better idea of their meaning in my head. What I really meant was that I wanted to pass my last night, perhaps, in Forks with someone I loved and admired. Someone who meant so much for me. Jacob kept staring at me confused. Explain silly! Right now!

"Jake please don't leave. I would love to spend some time with you before…"

Before what? Before we break up and become officially singles? Before we see each other for…who knows how long? All these together?

Jacob gave me a crooked smile still looking me though watery eyes. He nodded immediately and he came to sit again next to me. I smiled back to him. I took a catalogue and the phone from the small table in front of us and I spoke.

"So. A special pizza with bacon or with pepperoni and pepper?"

My kind ex-boyfriend and forever friend laughed loudly. It was a happy, calm, relaxed laughter that made me follow him and laugh as well.

It was a beautiful night. The last one we spent together before I would follow my new road in life, but this time casually, friendly with nothing more than pure feelings for each other. He slept over after we had our pepperoni pizza for dinner and got a little drunk. But not too much. We still totally respected each other. And I was glad to see that Jake was willing to do so too. He seemed to have understood the fact that we were over and didn't pressure me at all. To be honest he was as gentle and kind as always. When I fell asleep on the couch, while we were watching a film on tv, he carried me all the way to my bedroom. When he was about to leave and sleep on the couch back in the living room, I took his hand and told him to sleep next to me. And he complied willingly. He lied next to me and embraced me tightly. The last thing I remember from that night was his warmth, his secure hands around me and his rhythmical breath on my hair. We slept like that until the next morning. Until the dawn of my new life!

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So guys, what did you think? You like the twist at Bella's professional life? And yes, at last a lot of Edward Cullen to come from now on. ;)) And I am telling you this; "Good girl gone bad…" I am torn between keeping thing romantic or making them somehow naughty. What do you think? I am tending to the "naughty" thing… Will Edward audition? Will he get chosen? Leave a review please if you would like to. Till next time.

©ImaginaryWitch


	5. Chapter 5 Wicked dirty games

**Chapter 5 – "Wicked, dirty games"**

Hello!

So here is the fifth chapter. I have to warn you that it is rated M. and it does contain many details. This is juicy lemon. Just hope you like it. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

''**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
>It's strange what desire will make foolish people do<br>I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.**

**No I don't want to fall in love.**

**With you!''**

**Chris Isaak-"Wicked game"**

**XXX**

"The next candidate is…" John Huston, a partner of the Rainbow Productions, checked his papers. "Well look at that!" He grimaced surprised. "It's Edward Cullen!"

Wait. Did he just say…I mean…No, he couldn't have.. Oh my God!

"Hello, My name is Edward Cullen and I came for Roger Allen's role."

I think the moment I turned to the stage in front of us and looked at him closely, my heart stopped beating and the end of me came. He was…beyond words.

"Yes mister Cullen. Have you got the script?" Helen Peterson, the director, asked him.

"Yes, I have it." He replied confidently.

"Ok. Which scene have you chosen?" Helen asked him again.

"The one he confesses his love to Jane."

"When you are ready then…" Helen moved her head and smiled slightly.

It's been a long time since I've left Forks. It's been a period of time full of work, anxiety, drama and a lot of happiness. On Monday, a couple of days after that Saturday when Mr. Brown officially agreed with me for his company's next film. I phoned Mr. Jones and told him I wanted to quit my job, because of this golden opportunity I had now. He congratulated me and was very condescending. He agreed and the next day we signed the papers of my retirement. I went to do some more paperwork and since Thursday I have been unemployed (although not for long). I went to my parents' house to tell them the extraordinary news and I got even more enthusiastic to see tears of pride and joy on their eyes. They were so proud of their daughter. And that filled my heart with gratitude for the parents I had.

Jacob, Angela and Jessica came to the airport with me along with my parents to wish me good luck to my new career and life and tell me to not forget them now that I would be famous.

"I am not getting famous." I always replied to them before continuing. "And forgetting you guys was never an option for me!"

We hugged and kissed and cried. But after all, I knew they were happy for me. And I knew I would see them again as soon as possible. I had already told them to come to New York at the first chance.

Jacob gave me a small bracelet as a gift, which had a cross in the middle of it and some other shinning stones around it; and I asked him to put it on my wrist so that I would carry him with me every day. He would always be in my heart, but now I would have something to remember him too.

My parents' present was a new i-pad.

"We know you will have appointments, obligations, so you will write everything in here."

Angela and Jessica had bought me a necklace and some earrings which fit perfectly with necklace. I promised to wear them with a nice outfit and send them a photo.

"We hope they bring you a sexy new boyfriend.." Angela whispered in my ear and winked. I blushed and pushed her away playfully.

My plane landed at New York on Friday at 15.00 o'clock. My first move was to call Mr Brown and get an appointment for Monday at 11.00 in the morning. Then I took a quick look at the city, at least the main streets and the places around my house and I went to my apartment. The company provided apartments to people with whom they worked with. Mine was exactly opposite of Central Park. The view was stunning. I went every day to the park and did some jogging. After the appointment with Mr. Brown, the signatures, the agreements and all, I passed my time mostly at my apartment checking my book and the movie's script again and talking with my people at Forks through the internet.

And all this until today. This moment. The moment I actually met and not only saw, Edward Cullen for the first time.

He was like a dream. He looked like an ancient Greek god. Tall, thin, fit, handsome with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt that fitted him so well and tight jeans. I think I was so lost "eating" him with my eyes that I must have looked like an idiot, cause Helen next to me moved my hand slightly under the table where the judges were sitting -including me-. My eyes stared at her confused, but when she moved her head towards the stage and I heard his voice, I understood. He had started playing Roger's part.

"My love. You know I love you. I always have. I need you here with me. Forever. But…they shouldn't know. I can't do that. I have a career. A future…"

He was perfect. The ideal Roger. I wanted him so much…I mean…for the role! But still…

"Ok. Ok. Thank you Mr. Cullen. That's pretty fine." Helen stopped him, while Eric Clapton, the script writer, was keeping notes.

"So, we will talk about it and decide." John said and searched for the next candidate.

"Mr. Cullen that was great!" I couldn't keep my mouth shut. My voice echoed in the room and everyone stared at me. I blushed and felt embarrassed, but everything went away the moment Edward looked at me surprised. We usually didn't say our opinion about the candidate. We just informed them we would discuss and let them know. But I couldn't help it. I wrote this role thinking of him. I wanted him to play Roger. Because _he_ was Roger.

"I'm sorry. I mean that I liked the way you played the role. You depicted his feelings perfectly well!" He owned this role. He was the perfect Roger. I saw him changing facial expression from surprise to a huge smile.

"Thank you very much miss…"

"Bella Swan. I'm.."

"Oh right! The writer of the story." He nodded and I smiled like a stupid little girl from pride. Edward Cullen knew who I was…

"Um..Bella, can we talk to you for a second?" John sounded a bit angry and somehow strange.

"Sure John. Sorry Mr. Cullen." I turned to John and he put his papers in front of us.

"What are you doing?" He sounded furious.

"I like him!" Um..WHAT? I heard myself, but I meant it in…every way possible…

"Him?" John's hint made me mad.

'Well yeah? Don't you?" I moved my hands desperately.

Helen got in the conversation "She is right. He is great for the role."

I smiled at her and turned to John furrowing my eyebrows and making an "I won" sound. He sighed deeply.

"Women…"

I stared at him and waited impatiently for his verdict.

"Ok, ok.." He rolled his eyes and surrendered.

I smirked and turned to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, we all liked you and we think you are appropriate for the role. Congratulations! The role of Roger Allen is yours."

"Oh.." He moved hectically. He sat on the stage and passed his hands through his hair.

"That's amazing! I swear I won't let you down. Thank you very much!"

"Well, thank the girls Mr. Cullen…." John pointed to us and we all laughed.

"Then, I guess…" Edward came down from the stage. "I should thank them indeed."

He came to us, first to Helen, took her hand and kissed it. Then he came to me, took my hand, bent a little and kissed it gently. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a century to me.

"Mr. Cullen we will inform you about the shooting soon. We have to decide for some other roles too." John explained.

Edward nodded, thanked all of us once more and left.

**XXX**

Time passes fast. Especially when you have so many things to do. More auditions, more roles, scripts, meetings, settings and…

"Action!"

Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon started walking next to the River Seine holding hands, like the lovers they were supposed to be on my movie.

Alice was the co-star and she had become a great friend of mine. We bonded even more now that we were shooting at Paris. She might be famous, but she was very approachable for everyone. And we spent a lot of time together.

As for Edward..nothing. Absolutely nothing. He came to France alone, his girlfriend Tanya didn't accompany him, but he was too professional. He came to the shooting, acted, signed some autographs and took photos with the fans every now and then and returned to our hotel. The film company had paid a lot of money to secure that our stay at the town would be something more than just comfortable. At first I felt like a fish out of the water. It was now all so..glamorous, so different from my world. Money, celebrities, fame, recognition… I lives at a hotel from those you see at movies. Excessive, huge with a living room, a bedroom and a big toilet with spa in it. It was at the 8th floor, quite high for me and it had some big glass partitions instead of windows. You could see the whole Paris from there. It was magical.

I called my family and friends almost every day and promised to bring them something from Paris. I even got my story published now that it was becoming a movie with so many good actors and actresses starring in it.

The shooting was eventually over for the day. And something I could have never thought of happened. The moment I was gathering my notes in my bag and got ready to leave, Edward's hand stopped me.

"Hey Bella!" He was smiling to me. I did the same.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you want to ask me something about the character? The scenes?" I mean can you blame me? These were the only reasons he usually approached me to ask me about.

"Oh no no! Everything is fine!" He nodded.

"Oookkk…so…?" I still didn't have a clue.

"Um…I was wondering…Are you doing something now? I mean.." He stopped talking, while my heart stopped beating. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

And I was "dead". Or a bird flying in the sky. I couldn't tell.

"You know…We have been here, in this wonderful city for a while and we haven't even explored it."

He had a point there. But I wasn't the only one here. It was a first for many people of the crew.

"Um..I guess I can…But why me?" I should probably shut it up and not ask. Take it as it is. But I wanted to know.

He gave me a crooked smile and moved his head. God he was sexy! "I guess…I would like to know you better.."

Damn, so do I babe!

"Oh..ok…"An awkward smile from me.

"So we agree?" He asked again.

"Yes, why not?" Yes. I mean.._why not?_

Maybe because he has a girlfriend you stupid idiot!

Well..whatever…

"Just let me go to my room to change my clothes, leave my things there and…" I moved my hands leaving the sentence unfinished.

He nodded. "Ok. What time then? And where?"

I thought about it for a while. "Uh…it won't take me long..Let's say at seven o'clock at the hotel's lobby?"

"Sure. It's a date" He confirmed and I got shocked. _A date?_ "Um..well, I thought we could go for dinner too if you like..after the walk around the city." I didn't say a word. "If you'd like to of course."

Speak stupid! "Yes! That would be nice."

"Just a casual date. Right?" He corrected when he saw my confused expression.

"Yeah. Sure. I mean.."I moved my hands again. I seemed so awkward. Pathetic.

"Ok. See you then Bella."

"See you soon Edward."

Needless to say that during the next hour, until our date's time (or our _casual_ date) I moved hectically around my hotel room changing clothes again and again, after I had taken a quick shower. I finally decided to wear a white shirt, a black short skirt and my black high heels. I wore the necklace and earrings, which were a gift from my friends and my favourite perfume. I took a deep breath and holding my small pursue I got out of my room and went downstairs.

He was already there at the lobby waiting for me. He was…like an angel. With his brown hair, his blue eyes, his black tight jeans and his white shirt. He was flawless. I had the urge to devour him right there.

Bella, please, get some logics!

I sighed, wore my best smile and went to him.

"Wow!" He took my hand and spinned me around myself to watch me more carefully.

"You look..amazing!"

No. _You_ look amazing Edward.

"Uh..thanks." I blushed uncontrollably.

"You look nice too." I said and pointed on him.

"Thank you." He gave me his crooked smile. "Shall we?" He made a gesture giving me his arm to put my hand around it.

I nodded, smiled and put my arm around his.

"So..where are we going?" I asked him while we were walking in the city on our way to somewhere.

"Uh..it is a nice place I know. A French restaurant." He explained.

"Oh.." So it is a date after all.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked me worried and stopped walking. "Don't you like French cuisine?"

He got the wrong opinion about it.

"No. It's not that. I haven't tasted it anyway so I don't know."

"Oh you are gonna love it!" He reassured me and we began walking again.

The restaurant was only fifteen minutes away. We got our table and we were brought the menu. Everything was written in French. Luckily, I knew some French, I had received my certificates on that language. I picked on Edward. He was reading totally focused on his menu. I smiled with his expression of confusion and comprehension.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked with French pronunciation.

"Oui madame. Poulait avec champignons pour moi." I decided to order the only thing I was sure I would like; chicken with mushrooms.

Edward left his menu on the table and looked at me surprised.

"Et toi Monsieur?" The waitress waited for his order.

"I will take this fish here." Edward ordered showing something in the menu.

"Ok. Merci!" She left smiling and Edward poured some of the red wine in my glass.

"So you speak French." He said unquestionably.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. I like this language. I find it very romantic." I put my chin on my hand which was touching the table.

"Hmm…interesting." Was his only answer and he gave me a lipsided smile.

"What exactly?" I asked him smiling in a wicked way.

"Nothing. Nothing…" He moved his hands. "So tell me about you. What do you think of the movie industry until now?"

I thought about it for a while. My life had changed significantly and in so many ways, but I was still me. I still missed my family and friends, but was determined to move on.

"So far so good." I replied simply and I raised my glass. "Let's drink to.."

"To getting to know us better." He completed my toast and he raised his glass with wine.

"To us." I said and we clinked our glasses before drinking our nice wine.

Our food came soon after that and we both ate and talked cheerfully. I talked about my life before the movie and he described his life as a child, when he was still unknown. I gratefully discovered he had a great sense of humor too.

"To be honest that period of time seems so far away. I have got so much used to my current state."

"You mean being chased by paparazzis, having no privacy, seeing your life at the front pages of tabloids?" It sounded like a question, although it really wasn't.

He laughed with my sarcastic comment. "That's more like it, yes. It's hard at first, but then you learn to ignore it or… I guess you just get used to it."

"Get used to it?" I repeated his words. It was hard for me to believe that there was anyone on this world who could actually get used to this kind of life.

"Well…" He left his fork, used his napkin to clean his mouth-making me sweating a bit by the thought of how it would feel like to touch his lips-before continuing. "It's more like an undesirable habit. You don't like it. You just learn to live with it I guess."

I nodded. "I see." I took a sip of my wine.

"So how was your chicken?" He wanted to know.

I put my hands in front of me on the table.

"Very tasty and juicy. And your fish?" I motioned at his plate with my head.

"Pretty good actually." He smiled and his gaze remained on my eyes. A few seconds passed and we were still looking into each other's eyes. A million thoughts passed through my head and when they transformed into live scenes in my imagination, the result was extremely naughty. Thoughts are indeed the fastest thing on Earth.

I don't know what he was thinking, but his gaze was as intense as mine. Suddenly, I felt something touching my hand which I had put on the table next to the burning candle.

"Uh…"I took it hesitantly and awkwardly. I don't know why. I just knew that this was wrong. He was in a relationship. "We should better be going. We have an early shooting tomorrow." I explained pathetically and took my pursue pretending to search something in it.

Edward smirked for a while. "Yes. You are right." He agreed and signaled to the waitress and she came with the check.

I took out my wallet, but Edward stopped me.

"No, no! No way! Let me do that."

I tried to protest, but he touched my hand sending electricity all over me again and the story was over.

"Thank you for paying tonight." I told him, while we were walking through the city.

"No need to thank me. It's our first date after all. Perhaps the next one is on you." He winked to me and my heart started flying away.

A date? Another one in the future? Oh my God!

"I love Paris." Edward finally said when we stopped for a while to admire the view from one of the bridges on Seine. The Eiffel Tour was lit, the stars were bright on the sky and the city lights were on. It was…magical!

"Have you been here before?" I asked him and I stood next to him touching the railings.

"Yes, a couple of times." He moved his head. "But never really had the time to explore the city."

"Oh…" I said thinking about it. "You were busy. Business matters huh?" I sounded pretty sure about it.

His crooked smile again. "Actually no."

I looked at him surprised.

"Personal reasons. I…" His lips' line was lifted up on their side. "I came with my girlfriend. We pretty much stayed in the hotel room rather than going out."

Oh. Ok. Did he just imply…? Oh fuck! He is hot! God I want him! Now!

"Oh…" was the only thing I said and I looked away.

"Monsieur bonsoir!" I heard him and I turned to him, but I just noticed Edward leaving, approaching a stranger. Did he know the man?

They spoke for a brief moment and then he came back to me.

"I asked him if he could take a photo of us on this magnificent night." He explained to me when he saw my puzzled expression.

"Uh..I don't think…" I tried to protest, but he stopped me putting his finger on my lips. The connection of our skins about made me lose it.

"Ok." I said and Edward came next to me at the railings of the bridge. Behind us the Eiffel Tour was full of lights tickling and the sky full of stars barely seen though because of the city lights.

"Vous êtes prêtes?" The stranger asked us in French.

If we are ready? Well..as ready as I can get mister…French guy..

"Oui!" I replied and I felt Edward's arm around my waist. I looked at him for a while and I saw him smiling back to me. He was gorgeous. I put my hand around him and we both looked at the French who was holding Edward's mobile phone.

"Merci!" Edward thanked him and the young man left. He didn't seem to have recognized him. Which was odd.

"So.." I stared at him in bewilderment.

"What?!" He started laughing. "I wanted something to remember the night we passed together."

Oh how I wish this night wouldn't end and wouldn't be the last one..

"Check this out! We look nice, huh?" He showed me the photo. He was dazzling as usual, smiling and lighting up the photo. And I…I was decent.

"Well, you do look nice." I admitted.

"Pff…nonsense." He dismissed my argument. "You look sexy all night long."

I bit my lips and I am sure I was blushing.

"Wow!" He came closer to me. He touched my chin, then his hand cooped my face and I closed my eyes on the smooth feeling of his hand. He was sending electricity through all my body. When I opened my eyes, Edward's face was only a few inches away from me. I held my breath and stood still. My lips separated slightly and I knew it was a matter of time till our lips would meet.

"Wait." I put my fists on his chest and pushed him a little bit away from me. Edward was staring at me confused.

"I can't do this!" You have a girlfriend. And I'm not from those girls who get between couples." I sounded logical, but somehow my heart was shouting out his name and how desperate I was for him.

'Bella. Do you see Tanya anywhere around?"

I moved my head.

"She didn't even come to Paris. We are not that close as the press shows."

I gazed at the river floating slowly and calmly. Completely different from my thoughts at the moment, which were turbulent and confusing.

"But you are together." I insisted. Why couldn't I just let it go and enjoy this man tonight?

"Bella, my sweet girl." Edward came to me and leaned closer to me whispering in my ear. "Live a little. Do something crazy."

I started breathing more heavily, as a result of his closeness and his provoking words. He was trying to seduce me and drive me over the edge. And I can't say he was doing bad.

I stared at him. He looked me back penetrating my soul with his gaze. He put his arm around my waist and brought me close to his body. There was no space between us. I panted and slowly closed my eye. I didn't care how wrong it was, to me it felt absolutely right at the moment. Edward leaned to me and in a brief second our lips connected. It was a tender kiss at first. Slow and sweet. But then my urge for him took over. I put my arms around his neck and parted my lips, deepening our kiss. Edward complied willingly. Very willingly actually. He held me tighter in the point that I could feel his body hard under mine. His tongue slid inside my mouth and I moaned.

'I'm sorry. I can't." I said breathlessly.

I don't know how, because at that point my knees were trembling, but my brain must have sent signals to my legs to move fast without my permission. I was already at my way to the hotel, almost running and never looking back.

"You are not like that! You are not like that!" I was trying to remind myself all the way back. I don't know if Edward was following me. I didn't look back at all. Otherwise I would regret it.

Once I reached my hotel room, I left a deep sigh and closed the door behind me. I went to the mini bar and put something to drink. I turned the cd player on, just to realize that it had that CD with slow songs. Erotic, sexy songs.

"Oh well…" I monologue and sat comfortably on the sofa after I drew the curtains wide open to have a better view at the magical city. _The city of love_.

"Magnificent!" I whispered and took a sip of my drink.

I started crooning the song that was playing now. Scenes of our passionate kiss came on my mind and made me sweat.

"…but before the night is done, I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do bad, bad…"

A knock on the door stopped my singing pretty soon. I stood up and went to open the door.

"Edward!" He was standing outside my hotel room looking flushed and panting. He was so sexy! "What are you…?"

I didn't need to finish my sentence. I saw his stare, his eyes were fixed on mine and looked at me from head to toe. He made his intentions quite obvious. I took a few steps back. I didn't know why, I just felt I had to. Although I didn't want to.. I was still torn.

"I couldn't leave it like that." He came even closer.

"What do you mean? Leave what?" I was still walking backwards and I knew that soon I would have nowhere to go. The glass partition would stop me eventually.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" He asked with a deep, sexy voice. I felt my knees weak. I didn't want to suppress my feelings anymore. And I knew that this was bad. Very very bad…

"What do you mean?" I finally asked him, but my voice was barely audible.

My steps stopped. I had reached the glass partitions. He was just in front of me. He leaned towards me and whispered sensationally in my ear.

"I've been thinking about you since the first day I saw you. At that audition."

I felt his lips trailing all the way down my neck and then up again. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I was giving in.

"I want you so bad…" He whispered again and he bit slightly my ear lobe. A slight moan escaped my mouth and I touched his shoulders. But it didn't last long. Edward grabbed my wrists and turned me all the way around so that I was having my back on his chest and I was facing the city from the glass partitions.

"Bella…" I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Tell me you don't want me and I will leave."

I opened my eyes, stared deep in his, took a deep breath and made my move.

Kiss him! Kiss him now!

And I kissed him as my inner voice kept screaming to me.

It was a long and deep kiss. I put my hand around his neck without turning around at all and I felt Edward's hands on my corso. My belly, my stomach and then higher at my breasts. I moaned hard in his mouth. Edward understood it was from pleasure and he began unbuttoning my shirt and when my bra was exposed, he pulled his hands slowly inside it and massaged my breasts.

"Oh God!" I said loudly. The sensations he was giving me, it was…amazing!

Edward let my shirt fall of my hands-and I helped him by letting my arms fall free on my sides-while he was kissing me on my neck and my shoulder.

His hands pulled my bra's stripes and they fell on my arms loose. I bit my lips and turned and kissed him again. In a few seconds my bra was on the floor along with my shirt.

Our kiss became wild. I pulled my body harder on him and I felt his erection on my lower back. Oh yes. How I want him. Right now. Our tongues danced together and I managed to pull violently his shirt off his trousers. He got the message and he unbuttoned it quickly letting it on the floor along with the other clothes. I didn't have a chance to look at him. But I could only feel his strong naked chest on my back.

"You feel so good." I whispered and touched his face, his swollen lips.

"So do you." He gave me a crooked smile. His hands slid slightly in my skirt, while he was staring in my eyes intensely. I felt his fingers playing with the underwear's strings. But he stayed there teasing me. My eyes almost pleaded him for a contact.

"Please.." I finally said pressing harder on him.

"Please what baby?" He whispered in my ear teasing me even more.

"Please fuck me!" I yelled and I felt him smiling against my skin.

It didn't take him longer to comply. He slid his fingers inside my underwear and he started massaging my entrance, my clitoris, until he parted my folds and he slid his middle finger inside me.

"Yes!" I screamed and moaned and panted. What he was doing to me!

He kept his speed slow, torturing me. I moved slightly with his moves without realizing it.

"Tell me Bella." His velvet voice echoed in me. He was breathing hard too. "Have you ever fucked while looking at Paris?"

Oh…..Ooooohh….He can't be so sexy…

I felt him rub my clitoris harder and increasing his speed.

"Gooosh! NO! NO I haven't!" I shouted.

I was so close to an orgasm. And so soon. But I fucking liked this so much.

"I think it's time to experience that my beautiful naughty girl."

I left a deep sigh and started trembling. Yes, I was so ready for this!

I heard something like a zip and then fabric touching the floor. After that the sound of something plastic opening gained my attention. But soon I knew what it was when Edward threw the empty plastic condom's package on the floor. He had taken protection. Thank God! He must have read my mind. Edward, then, grabbed my hands and put my palms on the glass in front of us. I gasped not expecting that move. After that he pulled my skirt up and he slid my underwear with his hands, until I was completely naked.

He turned my face towards him and he kissed me passionately. Biting and licking my lips. In my dizziness I didn't notice much. I was too lost in him. Suddenly, while our kiss was becoming deeper and deeper, he opened my legs a bit and he cooped my body with his. The next thing I felt was his length teasing my entrance.

"Oh God! Edward!" I whispered, panting and I went even close to him showing that I was ready for what was coming next.

Edward complied and with a slow move he entered me.

"Aaaah!" I shouted feeling him deep inside me. I felt a little embarrassed, but didn't have time for that. I totally forgot it after a while.

Edward put his hand on my neck and brought me back until my head touched his shoulder. He kissed my chin, my neck and bit my ear lobe while his thrusts became faster, became faster, harder, deeper. I moved in his pace and I opened my legs more, so that he would have even more access.

"Baby, you feel so fuckin' good." Edward said and he lowered his hands and stroke my clitoris hard.

I moaned harder feeling myself on the verge of an orgasm. I took a glance at the view through blurred eyes; the Seine, the Eiffel Tour, the lights, the parks, the dark sky…This moment was magical. I was feeling like I was flying. And I had Edward Cullen with me..

"Bella, I'm so close!' He groaned speeding up with his hands.

"Me too!" I managed to say in my moans.

It took a few more thrusts for him to explode and for me to follow him simultaneously.

"Oh God!" He exhaled letting himself free after the intensity of our orgasms and he put his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his hands around me. I kept my hands on the glass partitions still panting hard. I swear I could feel his heartbeat on my back. A smile and a light laughter escaped my mouth. I was exhausted, but so, so happy. And definitely satisfied. But I wasn't gonna tell him that of course.

"What do you laugh about?" He said with a low, deep voice.

"Nothing particular." I replied and put my hands on his. "Just this..was..insane!"

"Insane?" Edward leaned his head to look at me better. "In a good or a bad way?"

I turned to look him in the eyes. "I would say…" I sighed. "I don't know. I am not that kind of a person."

"How you mean?" He took his hands of me, stepped back a little and started getting dressed again.

I suddenly felt…naked. And very very ashamed. "I don't want to sound like those boring girls who do stuff and after that they whine about it. But Edward I've never done this before."

"One night stand? Never?" He repeated my words and he made me sound like a weirdo or something.

"No?" I made it sound like a question, although it wasn't. What the fuck? How was that bad?

"Well baby." He came to me and stroke my cheek. "I am here whenever you'll feel like it again." He winked and turned heading for the door.

_What?!_

"What?!" I echoed my own thoughts. "Edward wait!"

I went to him. He froze at his position next to the doo. He didn't turn to face me.

"If you think that I am from those women who have an affair with non-single guys, destroy their relationships and have no regrets about it, well, you are wrong mister!" I was shouting. I was furious, fuming from anger. But the person I was really angry with was actually me.

I expected him to yell back at me. But no. Edward surprised me even more tonight. He faced me with a huge lip-sided smile.

"Baby, it doesn't matter." He searched for something in his pockets. "Room 580." He handed me a small piece of paper. "Whenever you wanna have some fun." He winked again still smiling and went to the door ready to open it.

I was so shocked. My jaw was hanging wide open still holding the paper in my hands. His words infuriated me even more.

"Well, fuck you!" I yelled at him angrily.

Edward smiled widely. "Only with you babe." He sent me a kiss. He was obviously enjoying this. But I wasn't. I scanned the place around me and spotted the glass with the drink I had made for myself before he showed up and I screwed everything. I grabbed it and with all my force threw it to him. But he was fast and he managed to get out of the room quickly enough. The glass broke into many pieces after hitting on the closed door and was scattered all over the place.

What a stupid ass hole! And he gave me his hotel room's number thinking that I would be the same dumb again? NO FUCKIN' WAY!

I made the paper a small paper ball and threw it on the glass partitions, the place where only a few minutes ago I was having one of my best orgasms ever. I began to hit things that I found in my way. The couch, the small table, my scattered clothes…

"You stupid, silly bitch!" I shouted to myself like a crazy person. I gathered my clothes from the floor and went to have a hot bath, extremely angry, frustrated and disappointed by my immaturity and my irrational, not logical thinking tonight. I would sleep with guilts. I had already regretted my foolishness.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Again…sorry! Haha! It is..weird…I know. I made Edward a complete ass hole. But I have a reason. Just wait and see. ;) I have an idea, but still don't know how to form it. Any ideas about what to write next are welcomed. ;)

The next chapter might take a while. I don't know exactly what to write. Just a general idea.

In the meanwhile, tell me what you thought about Edward, Bella, the story-chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! )


	6. Chapter 6Trick me twice

**Chapter 6 – "Trick me twice"**

Hello!

I am here again after… a long time with chapter 6 from my story. This is juicy lemon once more. Let's say that…Bella is not that innocent.. ;) Rated M.

No farther comments. Just enjoy and let me know what you think? Perhaps? Thanks!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**Would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight  
>Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine<br>Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know  
>It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes."<strong>_

**Lolita-Lana del Rey**

**XXX**

"_Hello honey!"_Angela's welcoming voice was heard on the phone.

"Angie…" I wasn't so cheerful as she was.

"_Bella what's wrong? Are you ok?"_ She sounded concerned.

I sighed. "Am I? I don't know anymore…"

"_You worry me now. Are you hurt?"_

"Well physically no. Emotionally yes."

My ambiguous answer didn't satisfy her.

"_Excuse me, can you tell me already?"_ She had lost her temper.

"Ok. Just don't judge me." I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get me wrong after my reckless actions.

"_Fine. I won't. So…?"_

I took a deep breath. "It's about Edward."

"_Wait a minute."_ She interrupted me. _"What happened to the "Cullen"?"_

"Um…I think we passed that now…"

"_You think?"_ Angela was confused. I could tell.

"Yes, after what happened last night between us…" My voice lowered in the end and I looked on the ground embarrassed.

"_OH. MY. GOD!"_ My friend spelled every single word. "_Are you telling me that you actually had sex with the hottest man on planet Earth?"_ My friend sounded excited.

"Angela it's not that…"

"_You lucky girl!"_ She stopped my excuses.

I kept silent. Of course I could understand her perspective, but she didn't know what I knew; Edward's real personality.

"_How was he? How did all start? What did he tell you?"_ She couldn't stop her questions from coming out.

"Ok Angela! Angela stop! Please listen to me!" I was yelling and some people stared at me while I was on my way to today's shooting.

My friend was silent. "He's not what he seems to be. He is…well practically he is an ass hole. A huge…quite sexy…ass hole!"

"_What? I don't understand sweetie."_ Poor Angela. She was totally puzzled.

"Listen. It's a long story."

"_Then start from the beginning!"_ She sounded anxious and curious.

"Ok." I thought about it for a while. "He asked me out for dinner, I agreed-which I probably shouldn't have-we kissed on a bridge of Seine and we ended up having…wild sex at my hotel room…" I ceased walking, lowered my head out of guilt and passed my hand through my hair.

"_Wild sex? Kissed? Oh God! Bella this is…"_

"Awful! Believe me, awful!" I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"_Wait a minute. By "awful" you mean the sex part?"_

"Oh God no. That was the contrary. Amazing. Mind-blowing. And…" I bit my lips while scenes of my previous naughty night came to my mind.

"_And?"_ Angela was laughing a little. I could hear it.

"And senseless, hard sex. Nothing I had ever thought I would ever do." I explained and blushed, smiling slightly. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. That would be a lie. What I didn't enjoy was the guilt.

"_So you liked it."_ Her assumption wasn't false, but she didn't know the whole story.

"Well yes, but his behavior afterwards was..unacceptable." And that was also true.

"_Why? What did he do?"_ My friend asked me.

"He left after the whole thing and told me if I wanted to have fun again I could pay him a visit at his hotel room!"

"_Ok."_ A pause. _"Will you?"_ Her question sounded so simple, as it was the most natural thing in the world.

I went insane. "Excuse me, are you nuts? What are you…?"

"_Bells…"_ Angela stopped me. _"You are both adults, you both have needs. You like him yeeeeears now, he likes you as it seems.."_

"And he has a girlfriend as well." I continued totally surprised by her words.

"_Is she there with him?"_ Angela sounded weird. I couldn't understand her.

"No, she is not." I replied and reached the place of the settings of the film. Everyone was there. Although there was one person I couldn't see anywhere.

"_So I can't see your problem."_ Angela's calm voice made me wonder with whom was I talking.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" I was joking, but I was a bit serious too. Angela I knew was modest and not like that at all.

I heard her laughing.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice passed next to me.

""Hello Alice!" I replied back.

"_Was that Alice Brandon?"_ My friend was excited and practically screaming on the phone.

I smiled and moved my head. "Yes, she was."

"_Wow! Tell her I'm a big fan!"_

I laughed a bit. "Angie she's gone now. But..do you want an autograph?"

"_Can you do that for me?"_ She sounded ecstatic.

"Piece of cake. We are friends so not a problem." I replied.

"_Thank you! Oh this is great!"_ Angela couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

"Ok. I should be going now." I said and got ready to hang up.

"_And Bells."_ She was serious now. _"About Edward Cullen…Enjoy it. I mean…Jacob seems to have moved on…"_

"Wait a minute. What?" I couldn't believe my ears, although it was nothing strange. It was totally normal.

"_Yeah. Um..sorry I haven't told you before..He is with Lia Clearwater now. It's been..a few weeks." _She was talking silently, as if she regretted telling me on the first place.

"With Lia?" I thought of it for a while. I have to admit it made me feel..strange, but I didn't mind it at all. "Good for him. Lia likes him years now. Since I and he were together. If he is happy then I am too." I smiled a little. We had passed many things together. And I was really glad to see him move on.

"_Yes, he seems happy. They both do."_ Angela replied cheerfully after my reply.

"Good good." I moved my head and smiled.

No one spoke for a brief moment. Then Angela broke the silence again. _"Bella, you've been stuck with Edward Cullen for so long. Consider it as a..gift to yourself."_ She laughed a little. _"And me to be honest. You've completely broken my nerves with your constant talking about him."_

We both burst into laughters. It was like the old times again. Everything was simple and easy for just a tiny second.

My eyes scanned the place and fell on Edward. He looked at me the same time-still from a distance, talking to the director-and he smiled and winked to me. I might have stayed with my mouth wide open admiring him, but it was natural. He was amazingly sexy. I couldn't help it.

"_And a gift to him actually. He enjoyed it too, didn't he?"_ Angela continued and left me speechless with her way of thinking.

"Um…uh…well…I guess…"

"_Don't just guess. He asked you for a repeat, so he liked it."_ She explained her thoughts and convinced me that she was right. But my consciousness, my ethics couldn't agree with that.

"Ok, Angela. Thanks for the advice?" It sounded like a question. I still couldn't believe what she suggested me to do.

"_Tell me the news, alright? See ya!"_ She said.

"Ok. Bye dear." I hang up and held my phone in my hands still looking at it. Was she crazy for telling me to act like that? Or…was I for not agreeing to follow her advice? I mean, he was a jerk, but Edward was so good at sex. But I wasn't so shallow to act like that.

"Hello Bella! Are you ready for today?" Helen was next to me ready for the next scene.

"Hi! Yes, I am." I replied and followed her to the settings.

**XXX**

The next five hours passed fast working hard on our film. Everyone's acting was wonderful and I felt proud of them and myself. (At least something I could actually be proud of.) The movie would be great.

What wasn't great was Edward's behavior. The whole day he acted as if I didn't exist. He didn't even ask me for clarifications on the scenes, like he usually did. He was torturing me. What is he thinking? Why doesn't he talk to me? What does he want from me?

Questions questions questions…

I decided to play it cool and ignore him as well. But I don't think I did well. Because every now and then I was checking on him to see if he was looking at me. And I got disappointed, because he wasn't.

After the shooting ended for the day-and actually for good at Paris, cause now we had all the scenes we wanted-I said goodbye to all, except Edward and I went for a walk at the city. I decided to get to the top of the Eifel Tour and enjoy the view. It was chilly and..lonely…But I really enjoyed what I saw from up there. I hadn't been to many cities, just Forks, Seattle, New York and now Paris, but this town was definitely magical and the city of love.

I left a sigh and asked from a French girl to take a photo of me with Paris in the background. I posed, smiled and the photo was ready.

On my way back I bought some presents for my family and friends. An expensive perfume for my mum and one for my dad, a nice shirt writing "I love Paris" on it for Jacob and some souvenirs of the Eiffel Tour and Notre-Dame for Angela and Jessica. I even stopped at a small restaurant and ate by myself, as the morning's work and the walk at the city made me hungry.

When I got back at my hotel room, it was about ten o'clock at night. I had no intention of going to sleep. The only thing I could think of was probably a hot shower and then some tv until I'd fall asleep.

The moment I opened my door and stepped in, I noticed a sealed envelope under my feet. I took it in my hands. On the outside it was written _"For Bella"_ with somehow sloppy letters. I opened it full of curiosity. Inside it there was no letter or a note, as I had thought, but a photograph. Last night's photograph which the French man had taken with me and Edward. I tossed it around searching for anything written that could ensure me that the person who had sent it was the one I was suspecting; Edward. And I wasn't wrong. At the back of the photo there was something written.

"_To remember the wonderful night we had together at Paris… E.C."_

I snuffed and moved my head disapprovingly. I couldn't believe the audacity he had to do something like that. He was provoking me and..I was so biting his bet. I suddenly had the urge to go and find him in order to ask him for excuses. I don't know if it was the result of the way he used me last night-not that I didn't want what happened-or the fact that Jacob seemed to have moved on with Lia Clearwater while I was doing…what exactly? No one knew.

I was getting really angry and frustrated and furious and… Well, in a few words I would rip him apart if I had him in front of me. I started breathing heavily.

_Concentrate Bella! Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out._

It didn't work. I was still annoyed.

With the photograph in my hands I walked out of my room furiously. My destination was his room. If he wasn't there, I would put the photo back from underneath the door. He would get the message.

I knocked the door loudly. If he was there, I would throw the damn photo on his fa…

_Oh Gosh…_

The door opened giving an end to my thoughts. Edward was smiling tempting to me and he was shirtless. His body, his abs, his muscles… My eyes lingered on him for a while. And he gave me all the time in the world to do so. When I looked back in his eyes, he was giving me a crooked smile and he then licked his lips.

_Ok. That's enough!_

I practically jumped on him. I fell with all my force on Edward and although he didn't expect that move of mine, he was really strong and kept me in his arms. My lips crashed on his the exact same time that he lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. I heard the room's door closing behind me loudly. Edward kissed me passionately and I felt his tongue sliding in my mouth. I let him and I licked slightly his bottom lip. In response he bit my lip and I moaned hard in his mouth.

"I want you so much babe." He groaned intensely and he crushed my body against the wall.

I gasped and lost my breath for a tiny second. I put my fingers in his hair and I brought him with force on my lips again devouring every inch of him. Edward was moaning now as much as I was. I felt his hands holding my hips tightly and then he pinned me with his body against the wall and he used his hands to grab mine and lift them above my head.

"Oh God!" I groaned and exhaled hard, when I felt his lower body being aroused.

I lifted my head up giving him access to my neck. Edward wasted no time at all. He licked all the way from the lower part of my neck to my chin and then started kissing me under my ears and biting my ear lobe. I panted more and stroke his back with my one hand-as he let them free-while the other one was grabbing his hair hard. Then, he became more arrogant and I felt him pushing me suddenly hard against the wall causing me to scream slightly. I wanted to have him so badly. Damn I was completely lost in him…

Edward surprised me though. He didn't rip my clothes off and take me right there against the wall, as I had expected him to do. Instead of that he whispered a "Not here." and took me all the way to the bedroom. While he was still holding me and carried me there, we kept eye contact and we smiled to each other. I swear that for a second I saw feelings for me in his eyes. I saw some interest. But then again, it might have been just my imagination… Besides he had a girlfriend, I can't be for him something more than a one-night stand…

When we reached the bedroom, he took me to the bed and left me slightly on it. I saw him unzipping slowly his jeans.

"No." I stopped him and lifted myself up. I put my legs around his and I slowly pulled him closer to me to the point where his legs were touching the bed's edge. I gave him a lip-sided evil smile, I took his hands out of the way and unzipped his jeans myself before letting them fall on the floor. For the first time perhaps since our sexual encounters began, I actually saw some kind of uncertainty in Edward's eyes. For once he had no idea what I had in mind. For once he wasn't the one on top of the situation. I licked my lips satisfied with the result. I sat on my knees and I trailed all the way from his underwear to his corps, his neck and then his face. He kept eye contact with me, but when I slid my hand in his underwear and touched his length he closed his eyes and left a small sigh.

_Oh yes. Now I do the talking here._ I thought satisfied and kissed his lips with all my passion while grabbing him harder with my other hand. Edward moaned and with a quick move he took off my shirt, while I helped him by letting him free. With his finger he stroke my naked now hand from my fingers to my shoulder and when he reached there, he leaned and kissed my shoulder tenderly. I put both my hands in his hair and brought him closer to me. Feeling him somehow tender and not arrogant was a first for us. When he lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes I felt so much love for him. Despite the way he used me, I still had feelings for him. How stupid was I?

Edward's hands travelled though my back, my rib cages and rested on my lower back. He then unzipped my skirt and I stood up a bit so that he could take it completely off and throw it on the floor. Now we both wore only our underwear.

I felt him stepping closer to me causing me to lie on the bed. He came on top of me and stroke my hair before kissing me passionately. I reached for his underwear and he lifted himself a bit so that he could take it off more easily. I stroke his cheek and then moved on to his strong neck and his marble chest. His muscles proved that he was definitely working out. I bit my lips feeling his strong body and he smiled satisfied before he leaned and kissed my neck and moved on lower now to my chest. Edward grabbed my legs with his hands and put them around his lower waist, before he came down a bit closer to me, just touching me a little bit and causing me to lose it even more. He wanted me as much as I did. I could literally feel it.

Edward didn't leave me much time to compose myself. He wanted to drag me even more in my ecstasy. He slowly took off my bra. Then I felt him leaving small kisses around my breasts and when he heard me breathing harder and harder and grabbing his shoulders more fiercely, he covered his teeth with his lips and he teased my nipples. First the right one. He sucked it slightly, then harder…

"Oh God!" I almost shouted and lifted my lower body up to a point where I could feel his tip at my entrance through the fabric.

Edward's lips formed a smile while he was touching my burning skin enjoying his effect on me.

Then his one hand travelled down to my most sensitive area and he played with the underwear's thin fabric. I arched my back even more.

"No baby." He reprimanded me. "Not so fast."

_Oh fuck! What else did he have in mind to torture me?_

Edward returned to my right breast while his hand was doing circles slowly around my belly button and he licked my nipple with the tip of his tongue the exact time that his hand slipped in my underwear and his middle finger teased my entrance.

"Fuck yes!" I moaned hard and deepened my nails in his shoulders starting to feel my legs weak.

"Mmm…you like that my sweet babe right?" He whispered sensually and I moved my head hectically in agreement when he looked me in the eyes.

I didn't even know where all this courage came from. Where all this swearing came from. Where did…this come from. I was usually a shy and probably..a quite boring partner in bed. I guess the person you are with also helps on that.

Edward gave me a crooked smile lifting up his pace with his hand on my intimate part and getting deeper and deeper with every moan I made. Never stopping working his magic with his hands, he leaned to my left breast and treated it the same way as the right one; he sucked slowly, then harder and then licked with the tip of his tongue. But this time he used his free hand to coop my right breast hard while he was sucking at my left one and then he left it to grab my left one and lick the right one at the same time.

My vision was blur. I think I felt tears running down my cheeks. But there was no pain or anything like that. It was pure pleasure.

"Edward…" I managed to say panting hard and lifted his face to me. I saw lust, desire in his eyes. He was turned on only by watching me being so horny. He lost no time. We both wanted the same thing; to become one again. He crashed his lips on mine and bit my lower lip and then licked it. I did the same to his and then opened my mouth feeling his cool breath inside me before his tongue danced with mine.

He suddenly stopped and closed his eyes putting his forehead on mine.

"Damn Bella…" It was the first time he addressed me with my name while we were having sex. And I liked it so much. The way it was heard, the way he said it… I smiled and kissed his forehead. Edward looked me in the eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella."

I gave him a lip sided smile and stroke his face. Then I brought him closer to me and whispered in his ear; "Then show me.."

I provoked him and he accepted the challenge with a smirk. He did all the way down my body leaving kisses on his way to my lower part and when he reached there, he bit with his teeth the thin fabric of my expensive underwear and slid it slowly to my feet. I laughed a bit with his creativity and he smiled back at me. He lifted my legs up a bit and took off the clothing. Then he placed my legs around his waist and came down over me, cooping my body slowly. His hands touched my knees, my inner thighs and went up to my belly, my rib cage, my breasts, my shoulders, my neck and eventually my face. I took his right hand and licked his middle finger. I took it slowly deeper and deeper in my mouth never losing eye-contact with him. I saw with great joy Edward biting and then licking his lips. I put my free hand on his lips and he softly bit it.

"Mmm…." I moaned in acceptance of the feeling and closed my eyes a bit. Doing that simultaneously was definitely a turning on.

We then kissed. And we kissed hard. To the point that our lips were swollen. But I had no intention to stop now. With my hands I slid his underwear under his legs and he threw it on the floor.

"Wait." He told me and opened took something from a small bag on the nightstand. When he opened it with his teeth, I saw perfectly well that it was a condom. He got up from the bed and put it on.

When he was done, Edward approached me slowly again. I closed my legs more firmly around him and arched my back. Edward lowered his body at the same time and I felt him slowly as ever entering me. We both left a small cry of pleasure as our bodies connected.

"Bella, my beautiful." Edward's voice was like velvet. I opened my eyes. "Please look at me, ok?"

I thought about it for a while. I had no idea why he wanted that and I have to admit it would be hard for me considering the pleasure and the ecstasy I would be in during my orgasm which I felt so close. But I would try for him.

"Ok." I said panting and he kissed me lovingly on the lips suddenly entering me more.

I stopped our kiss and left a shout. Edward looked at me worried. I kissed him again and this time I was the one who moved first. I took him more inside me and then I felt him getting out. I gasped for air. He was breathless too.

"You are so beautiful." Edward whispered to me in a such tempting deep voice that I blushed and bit my lips.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. I kissed his sweat sticky hair and bit slightly his ear lobe. This seemed to tease him enough. Edward lifted up his face and looked at me furrowing his eye brow.

"You naughty girl!" I heard something like a warning at his voice, but it made me laugh and that irritated him even more.

"What are you laughing about little miss?" Edward put his fists on both sides of me on the bed and lifted himself up a bit.

"You." I replied simply still laughing.

"Me? Now you are in some serious trouble." He warned me and fell on me with force. He bit my neck and grabbed my buttocks with both his hands. The next think I felt was him thrusting in me slowly still licking and biting my neck sending goose bumps to all my body. He lifted his head up and looked at me. I opened my eyes and stared deep in his as I had told him I would do. He smiled satisfied. Now I was moving along with him, in our slow mind-blowing pace. We took our time with each other. No violent, sudden moves. Just this. And what was this? Making love? But we weren't even in a relationship. We hadn't spent much time together except for our dinner and our one night stand afterwards. And now this…

"Bella."

_Yes my love. Tell me anything._

"I really like being with you." He said and groaned when he thrusted a bit harder and caused me to moan and put my fingers deeper in his hair never losing eye contact with him.

"I like that too Ed-Oh YES! THERE! THERE EDWARD!" Where did that come from? I didn't recognize me anymore. I didn't even finish my sentence, because of that incredible lover on top of me.

"Mmm…there Bells?" He said and stroke a particular part that I would swear was my spot.

I just nodded. "Harder! Please harder!" I was pleading him now? Oh God help me!

Edward complied. He thrusted harder and I moved at his pace. Our bodies were so synchronized now, in such an harmony. We actually were one right now.

I closed my legs more tightly around him to give him a deeper access and I was right. Edward moaned hard with his next thrust and I arched my back, rolling my eyes on the back of my head. He had complete control of me.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close!" Edward groaned on my shoulder and I closed his face in my hands turning him to face me. We would finish together. Now. I brought my lips on his, speeding even more our pace. I moaned in his mouth from the pleasure he was giving me and I heard him doing the same. Now our pace was hectic. Edward took my hands, which were holding his shoulders hard, and he put them on the bed's headboard. I grabbed the headboard and he held my fists forcefully with his hands, while he thrusted harder. I never thought that this position with me holding the bed hard with him and my legs around him would be so pleasurable. What on Earth have I been doing all these years? It was like a whole new experience with that man.

"Edward! Oh God Edward!" I shouted loudly and I heard the bed's headboard hitting hard on the wall in the pace our bodies moved.

"Yes! Yes Bella!" Edward thrusted two more times and that was all it took for me to yell his name before I tightened around his length and felt my orgasm taking over me, while he exploded with great force inside me.

"Oh FUCK!" I heard him saying while he still moved in and out of me but slowed down significantly after we had both climaxed simultaneously. He then collapsed on my sweat body and we were both trying to catch our breaths.

"Damn!" I spoke with difficulty still in my post orgasmic state. "Why are you so fucking good!" Of course I expected no answer to that. It was rhetoric.

Edward gave me his crooked smile while looking at me and he separated from my body. I exhaled hard when he fell on bed right next to me and I saw his chest going up and down as fast as mine.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with an ironic attitude and a little bit rude.

"Just…you." I replied simply not letting myself getting affected by his sudden rudeness.

He turned to look at me and I smiled to him. I tried my best to look cute and satisfied-and God knows I was-.

Edward exhaled, put his elbow on the bed and put his head on it. He stared at me. "Bella…" He took some hair which were stuck on my sweaty face and put them behind my ear. "I am sorry about my behavior previously. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

THAT was a new! The.. _"amazing"_, never-wrong, emotionless Edward Cullen apologizing to me? I couldn't stop thinking if I actually was the first one to whom he was so polite or was it just another trick of his.

His beautiful eyes were fixed on mine and my pulse, which had started slowing down, began to beat faster again.

"Edward.."

"Ssshhh!" He put his index finger on my lips. "You don't have to say anything." He stopped me and I just nodded.

Edward stroke my lips gently with his finger giving me the chills. My body reacted to his every touch, his every look. He then leaned towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you..alright? Is there something wrong?" Perhaps a damp question, but considering the way he treated me the last days, I can't be blamed. He never showed me this part of him. The more tender, the more caring one. Well. At least a small part of that.

"Yes. Sure. Why?" He answered simply.

I glanced at his naked body. I couldn't believe how good-looking he was even with no clothes on.

"Uh…nothing, never mind." I moved my hands dismissing my previous words and smiled to him. He gave me a crooked smile and was about to say something to me, when his mobile phone rang.

Edward picked it up. "Hey baby!"

And that was the sound of my heart breaking.

My mouth hang wide open and my body became stiff as a rock. I couldn't believe my ears! We had just had incredible sex and he…practically did it again; made me feel like a slut. And it was practically my fault too this time. I acted completely irresponsibly and now I was paying the prize; humiliation and guilt.

I got out of the bed storming out of the bedroom and collected my scattered clothes on my way. I wore them in a rush, while listening to Edward still talking on the phone. I headed to the hotel room's door and was ready to open it, when my eyes fell on the photograph of me and Edward which had fallen on the floor the moment my passion for him gave me away earlier that night. I took it in my hands and examined it. I moved my head disappointed.

"Hey!" I didn't turn my head. I heard him coming to me. "Where are you going?"

"Why?" I breathed heavily. " You want more?" I snuffed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and instantly turned to face him. He froze with my sudden, warning stare and he backed off a little bit. Edward had put the sheet around his waist. He saw the picture in our hands.

"I just…"

"You are just an ass hole. A big…huge…unbelievable…bastard." I moved my hands hectically and shouted to him. "And the worst thing is that I am no better than you now…" I moved my head defeated and ashamed.

"Bella come on, it was just a…"

"A call? Really?" I stopped him again and Edward gazed at me intensely. He didn't expect my reaction. I could tell.

"I-don't-want-to-see-you-EVER-again!" I spelled every single word through my gritted teeth to make him understand that I was totally sick of this mess.

He didn't reply. Just kept looking at me.

"And this…" I showed him the photo of us I was holding. "…is fucking over!" I said more calmly and torn the picture in two pieces, right in the middle, and threw it in his face.

I turned around, opened the door and closed it hard behind me with a loud noise. I walked furiously to my room and started packing my things. After I was done with that, I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, walked out of my room, cursed and swore as I passed outside Edward's room at the hole way and checked out from the hotel. I made a sign to a taxi driver and asked him to take me to the airport.

When I got there the time was almost midnight. I checked on the flights and found one for New York at twelve thirty. I bought my ticket and in less than half an hour I was sitting comfortably on my seat heading back home, rethinking my stupid foolish nights. I had never before acted so…irresponsibly. And the worst part is that, apart from the guilts, I absolutely liked the way Edward and I matched so well and the sensations I had felt because of him.. But it was so wrong. It was so so so wrong….

"_You silly bitch! Are you fucking crying now? STOP IT!"_ I wiped a tear which run down my cheek and I looked out of the window.

"_Well I guess they are actually right…Be careful what you wish for.."_ I thought to myself and closed my eyes, as it was going to be a very long flight back home. And I desperately wanted to stop thinking of anything at all.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Please tell me you somehow saw some "kindness" signs there at Edward? A few? Well, before he screwed it up again that is.. I really want to thank all the reviews I get, they mean a lot to me. Keep on telling me your opinion. I need it to move on with the plot, cause I am kinda at a dead end right now. Don't know exactly what to write. :/ I have something in mind but still.. Any suggestions welcomed. What do you think will happen next? ;) Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

**Chapter 7 – "Revenge"**

Hello!

Here we are again with the new chapter. I have to warn you, it is a big chapter and this time I posted the point of view of both Bella and Edward. I just wanted to do that in order to cast some light on Edward's feelings too.. Tell me what you think about and if you liked his point of view so that I can do it again. And last but not least, thank you thank you so much for the reviews! Guys you make me smile with every comment! But I am greedy and I want more reviews! Haha! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**Once upon a time somebody ran**_

_**Somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can**_

_**I got to go, I got to go!**_

_**Once upon a time we fell apart**_

_**You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart!**_

_**I could have been a princess, you'd be a king**_

_**Could have had a castle and worn a ring**_

_**But no**_

_**you let me go.**_

_**You stole my star!"**_

_**The princess of China (acoustic)-Coldplay ft. Rihanna**_

**XXX**

_Bella's point of view_

**XXX**

"Oh God!" I opened my eyes and yelled silently, when I felt the plane moving violently.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Please fasten your seatbelts, cause we might encounter some turbulent weather…"_

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just an air gap."

The voice came from the seat next to me. I turned to look at the person who had talked to me. He had curly, blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin.

I was still in a sleepy condition and I didn't understand much. Therefore I kept staring at him speechless.

"Uh…I'm…Mike Newton…" He sounded very uncomfortable, as he was giving me his hand in a gesture.

"Oh!" I finally woke up. "I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan." I shook his hand. For some reason I wanted to keep my distance. I would be "Isabella" for that stranger and not Bella as my friends knew and called me.

"Hi Isabella!" Mike smiled to me more willingly than someone would normally do. But I still was very serious. I understood it and I managed to smile slightly, but it was more like a grimace.

"Nice to meet you Mike." I replied and looked out of the window again at the white clouds travelling in the sky.

"So…business or pleasure?"

I turned to Mike confused.

"Sorry, what?" What do you know? Who told you? Who sent you?

"I mean…at Paris.." He sounded reluctant and a bit puzzled by my reaction. "Where you at Paris for personal or professional reasons?"

"Oh!" I understood and laughed with my previous assumptions. But I guess a sinner is always afraid of being caught or exposed.

"If you want to tell me of course." Mike excused himself. He was intimidated by my previous mood, but now that he saw me laughing, he did so too.

"Um…professional." And it became very much personal on the way.. "Mostly…"

"Mostly? How you…?" I gave him a stern look and he stopped his question and lifted his hands up, as if he was surrendering. "Sorry. I know..I've gone too far."

Well done! At least this man has some nerve and the dignity to apologize after recognizing his mistake!

I snuffed and nodded angrily. "I don't even wanna think about it." Plus that you are a very curious stranger, who I just freakin' met!

"Ok. I totally get it." He smiled and pretended to be searching for something in his bag.

I somehow felt a bit awful for my behavior. He just wanted to talk with someone during our seven-hour flight.

"And what about your reason for being at Paris?" I tried to smile and seem more cheerful and friendlier.

"Well…definitely personal reasons. And not for something happy and pleasant…" He sighed and closed his bag. "My granny died."

More guilts for me. Great Bella…You lost your good manners at the wrong person.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I was honest and looked him in the eyes.

Mike stared at me and moved his head. "Thank you. I guess…it was her time."

The silence was awkward.

Ok. You must ask something! Change the subject! Right now!

"So, you are French?" It sounded like a question, although I assumed that he really was. Merely for his looks, but mostly from his accent while speaking English.

Mike laughed and moved his head in comply. "Mon Dieu! And I try so hard to hide the accent. Zut!"

"Zut?" I hadn't heard that word before in French.

"Um..yes. It means…_shit_ or _damn _in English."

"Oh…" I tried hard not to laugh, biting my lips, but I burst into loud laughters. Even the air hostess came and pleaded us to be quiet, as some people were sleeping. We apologized. I have no idea where did that come from. Perhaps all the tension I had came out like that.

"Ups!" I said with a French accent. "Zut!"

We both laughed a little and I felt Mike's stare intensely on me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I played my eye lashes.

Mike stayed quiet. But I could still feel him staring at me.

"You know..I love Paris. And I miss my family since I left home." He went on and gained my attention.

"What do you mean? You used to live at Paris?"

"Yes." He explained. "My family lives there." He stopped for a moment. "Well, at least some members of my family."

"Some?" I asked and examined him more carefully. In general terms he was a very handsome man. Young, with nice features…But…nothing to me..

"My mother is French and my father is American. We used to live all together at Paris, but then my parents got divorce and I went to New York with my dad. We have both lived and worked there for three years now."

I nodded. "That's pretty sad to hear." I acknowledged. "But at least they still have a good relationship, right?"

"My parents? Yes. Thank God!" He replied nodding.

"Do you live with your father at New York City?"

"Oh no, no." He laughed slightly and moved his hands. "We both have our lives and our houses. My father, Jack, is a lawyer, he works for a big firm and I have finished my post-graduate studies as a journalist."

"A journalist? That's very interesting!" I said and smiled. It was a job I'd love to do myself, but never had the chance.

Mike gave me a crooked smile. His blue eyes brightened.

"Thank you. But believe me, it's not always as interesting as it seems." He pointed out, bit his lips and looked down.

"How you mean?" Ok, I shouldn't have asked. I had made so many questions, but I've always thought of this job as glamorous and prestigious.

"I currently work for a small newspaper, nothing fabulous." He explained almost feeling ashamed admitting it.

"Come on! Why are you saying it that way? I'm sure you do a great job and you work hard. In fact, tell me the newspaper's name and I'll buy it to read your articles."

I wanted to make him feel more confident and proud for his job. But he got too serious and avoided eye-contact with me.

"Uh…I actually..write a small column about…pharmacies and gas stations.."

Ups!

"Ohh…"I bit my lips and looked at some papers that the airlines had put at every seat.

"You know, Mike, a job is not something to feel ashamed of." He turned to look at me and I did the same.

"I mean most of the people start from a small, not so "fabulous"", I did the quotation marks with my fingers. "..job. For instance I used to work at a bookstore, but a day comes when a big opportunity appears and you are suddenly who you always wanted to be, what you always wanted to do."

Yeah. Look who is talking now. Miss Pessimism who became optimistic all of a sudden.

"Wow…"Mike smiled and looked deeply in my eyes. I had to look down again.

"What?" I asked and was convinced I was blushing.

"That's the best thing anyone has told me recently. The most optimistic." He smiled widely. "Thank you!"

I grinned. "You're welcome. No need to thank me. I just..said the truth."

Mike nodded, thought about something for a while and then asked me with some hesitation. "And what about you? Have you found that one great job yet?"

I snuffed and moved my head. "In fact, I think I have." I looked into his blue eyes for a brief second, before looking away again.

"That's nice to hear." He sounded delighted. "You must be happy, complete, right?" He avoided asking the real question he had in mind. He tried to be discreet. His attempt was almost..funny. I could literally read his question in his eyes.

"I have to say that yes. I'm happy with my job. It's what I always wanted to do, what I studied."

"Good, good." He nodded desperate to know more. "And what exactly is that?" He finally asked.

I laughed and nodded. "I studied English literature and I am a writer."

"A writer? Now THAT is great and interesting." He sounded excited and grinned. "Tell me, have you written something I might know?" Now he turned all his body towards me to look me more carefully.

"Uh yes. It's um…" Come on! Spit it out already! "It's called "Magic Illusions". We were actually shooting my story at Paris, And it's been recently published too…"

Mike widened his eyes and his mouth opened.

"Oh my God! You are..the writer Isabella Swan? I've heard about the book, but hadn't seen you."

I nodded with a silly grin on my face. "Yeah…that's me…"

"It's very nice to know you, Isabella!" I stared at him puzzled. "I mean..to really know who you are.." He bit his bottom lip. "If that makes any sense."

"Ha ha!" I laughed a bit. "Mike I'm no more interesting or important than you are."

Mike snorted in disapproval. "You are wrong there. Me…No one reads me." He said using his thumbs to point at himself. "Well, except my mother and father and my siblings."

We both laughed. "But you…" He pointed at me. "You are a household name and your book, as your movie, have and will have even more fans all over the world!"

"You exaggerate now. I don't know if it will go that good…"

Mike stopped me. "No, no. Believe me. Your story will be a huge success."

There I was blushing again. "Thank you Mike." I smiled awkwardly to him.

"I'm sorry sir. Please close your table. We will land in New York in a few minutes." The polite air hostess told Mike.

"Sure." He smiled and did as she advised him.

I looked at my watch. "Oh God! I was sleeping for many hours it seems."  
>"That's true." Mike agreed.<p>

"_Ladies and gentlemen. The captain speaks to you. We are about to land to New York city. The temperature is…"_

"Oh Lord…" I whispered, sealed my eyes and grabbed the hands of my seat tightly.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked me.

Without opening my eyes, I replied to him. "I have a huge fear of landings and taking offs."

I heard a slight laughter coming from Mike.

"Hey!" I reprimanded him. "That's not funny at all!" I gazed at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." He said and nodded closing his lips firmly into a straight line.

Then I felt a sudden strong shaking from the airplane.

"Oh shit!" I shouted and held my seat even tighter.

"It's ok, Isabella." Mike put his hand over mine. But I was too scared to pay any attention to that.

"Are we gonna crush? Will we die?" I kept asking him like a paranoid.

"No. I don't think so." He reassured me. "Check it out for yourself." Mike nodded towards the window next to me.

I took a look. The plane's momentum was diminishing, as it was obvious that we were already touching the ground now.

I left a deep sigh. "Thank God!" I exhaled and looked above as if I was talking to the sky.

Then I regained all my senses and I felt the man's hand on mine. I stared at our joined hands and he seemed to get the message immediately, as he frowned and pouted before taking his hand from mine.

"Uuuuh…" Awkward. "Yeah…Sorry for that. I just wanted to…"

"Console me." I completed his sentence. He just nodded. "It's ok."

I didn't like it. He took advantage of my moment of weakness. But then again..he didn't hurt me in any kind of way unlike another man recently.

We didn't speak for the next minutes, as we took our few bags we were allowed to carry on the plane and we disembarked. But when we headed to the airport and we were waiting for our other baggage, Mike came close to me again.

"I see you already found your bag." I told him showing the big black bag he was carrying with him.

He moved his head. "Yes. However you haven't."

I shrugged. "Still waiting."

"Uh..listen, Isabella. I wanted to ask you if you would like to..I don't know go out with me some.."

_Damn. Is that thing in my pocket vibrating? Is it my phone?_

I had turned it on a couple of minutes ago, as soon as I had entered the airport. I had expected my family or friends to have been looking for me, to know if I had landed safely.

I took it out of my pocket, while Mike was staggering and mumbling, trying to speak and checked my message. It seemed that I had 3 missed calls from.._Edward Cullen?_ What the..?

"So? What do you think, Isabella?"

Having been completely lost in the latest message, I had forgotten Mike who was still talking. I turned to him and saw an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked like the fool I was.

Mike got serious. He frowned. "Oh..I see.."

I stared at him suspiciously and puzzled.

"Your boyfriend, right?" I still couldn't get him.

"At your phone…"

"Oh!" I said and laughed, but not as convincingly and carefree as I'd like to. "This?" I moved my phone in front of me still laughing. "Please!" I dismissed his statement with a movement of my hand. "Of course not."

"Ok then." Mike regained his confidence. "So would you like to go out with me someday? Perhaps?"

Another message on my phone. I opened it trying to avoid the question and desperately trying to find an excuse to say "NO!"

The message was an SMS from Edward Cullen. He seemed too persistent.

I opened it eagerly. _"I want to talk to you. Please tell me when and where you wanna meet. E.C."_

"Mike." He stared at me, as I did at him. "It would be nice to go out with you someday, yes." I sounded confident and sure about what I wanted. But to be honest, I have no fucking idea, where did this come from. It's just that..Edward's words, the images, the moments we had together at Paris and the way he hurt my feelings came all back to me, like a hurricane and infuriated me.

Mike grinned in a silly way. "Wow. Ok." He definitely didn't see that coming. "Then..I guess..I could give you my number? Call me? Maybe?" His face had brightened up and I wanted to burst into laughters with his expression. But that would be rude.

"Sure, yes. Tell me your number and I'll save it."

"_EMMETT WILL YOU STOP?"_

The voice of someone yelling and echoing in the airport made both me and Mike look around us. It was a man. He was wearing a cap and was talking on the phone obviously arguing. Once he understood that there were many eyes staring at him, he lowered his hat embarrassingly and tried to hide.

"_That makes us two wanting to hide from everyone and everything pal…"_ I thought and snorted.

"Freak?" Mike said moving his head disapprovingly and laughing ironically.

I took my phone from my bag and went to my phone catalogue and got ready to write his number.

"0050-3450800" Mike told me.

"Ok thanks." I smiled at him and saved his number. "I shall call you soon then." I moved my head.

"And I shall wait." He replied and we both laughed a little. A rather awkward laughter from me at least.

"Ooook..I'd better be going. It was nice to meet you Mike."

"Nice to meet you too. Really nice actually."

Mike took my hand and kissed it gently. He caught me off guard. But it was a very nice gesture. A real gentleman. I would have blushed if it was from someone else, but Mike was just..indifferent to me. It was inexplicable. It was like something was…missing on him. Something about him repelled me.

I nodded. And then my long-waited bag arrived. I went to drag it towards me.

"Oh no no! Let me please."

More of a gentleman! Really, what was wrong with me?

Mike got in the way and brought my luggage to me. He was struggling to hold it, but he tried not to show it and embarrass himself.

"There you go." He said handing me the bag.

"Thanks a lot." I smiled and took it from him grabbing it from its handle. 'So..see you!" I told him and waved goodbye.

"Yes, see you soon Isabella." He replied and I moved to the airport's exit to get a taxi.

The truth is that I expected him to follow me and ask me to share a taxi, but Mike seemed too kind and probably willing to give me some privacy after a long, tiring journey.

I got out of the airport. And as the universe was laughing so hard at me the last few days, it was raining hard! (of course…) Another grey, rainy day at New York. I put one of my bags over my head and with the other hand I was dragging my luggage swearing my luck inside me.

"Taxi!" I yelled to a cab that was stopping right in front of me. It was a stupid thing to do, because taxi cabs at airports give you a lift anyway. You don't have to call them. But being so frustrated and irritated as I was, I acted accordingly.

"Hello!" The taxi driver told me and took my bags and put them at the back of the car.

And being the rude and insulting person I was, I didn't even reply. I got in the back seats and sat there waiting for the taxi driver.

Once he got at the driver's seat he turned and looked at me.

"So..where to?"

"80 Lincoln's Street at New York." I said and sat back comfortably, gazed out of the window the wet roads and the people running to find a place to protect themselves from getting wet and listened to the rain falling on the car making a noise like music, while the driver began driving though the city.

I felt extremely tired from the journey, the jet lag, the whole Paris experience, but in the meantime I was so happy and satisfied to be back home again. Seeing the well-known now for me New York City was exactly what I needed after the past few weeks of drama and lust. Because this city _was _my home now.

And the only thing I logged to do was to reach home, have a bath and fall to sleep. And sleep for many many hours.

**XXX**

_Edward's point of view_

**XXX**

"_Hey bro! What's up?"_ Emmett's loud and deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello Emmett. How are you?"

"_Dude you haven't called for…a week or so and you call me at…FUCK! 7:45 in the morning to see how I am doing?"_

Yeah Edward…Busted…

"Um…I guess…?" Lame…..

"_Damn. And you know I hate waking up early in the mornings Ed!"_ Emmett sounded really pissed off.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you work at night and…"

"_Well I sure do man! That's why I am a dee jay at night clubs and not some actor like you."_ There was a pause for a while. _"I've told you that the best things happen at night bro.."_ I heard a light laughter on the other side of the line. I rolled my eyes. It was no secret what he was talking about. Almost every woman in New York knew him. And very well actually. My brother was quite muscular, extremely fit, even more than me who went to gym almost in a daily basis, a little bit taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes. He had his way with women, I acknowledge him that and knew exactly how to treat them. His problem was that he actually never stayed with someone more than…a week. And that was his record for a "relationship". I always bragged about being more sincere and stable. It now seems like I became a photocopy of my brother's worst self.

"Oh come on now Em! How is being an actor bad?" I said while I was getting in the airport. My brother was the first person I decided and wanted to talk to. I needed his help, despite how strange that sounded, as it rarely happened.

"_Yeah like you don't do the shit I do dude. Seriously now? You lie to ME?"_ Emmett laughed so hard that he made me move my mobile away from my ear and role my eyes again. _"And what the hell is that sound? Are you somewhere crowded?"_

"Uh…I am actually at New York. I came from Paris with the 00.30 flight." I replied honestly.

"_Already back home? I thought you said you would stay more days at Paris..?"_

My brother was right. I intended to stay a few more days with Bella actually. I wanted to stay and see the town with her. Discover Paris with Bella…

Damn why did I have to screw everything up?

"Yes…um…things changed…" I stuttered.

"_I see…Wait a minute." _A brief pause.

I had now reached the area from where I would take my other luggage. While Emmett was busy doing something, I decided to put on my Bluetooth and free my hand from my mobile phone. If I wanted to carry my bags out of here, I would need both my hands.

"_Ok. She is sleeping, thank God. I am not in the mood to "play" right now."_

"Uuuh…I didn't need to know that Emmett…" Damn this man. That was the story of my life. Emmett dating women he never even got to know their names and then bragging about it to me. All these until I became an actor and I got my own successes at the field of women.

"_Oh crap. I forgot her name too..What was it? Xenia? No…hmmm…Rose…Or Amand.."_

"EMMETT! WILL YOU STOP?" My shouts made a few people around me turn their head and look at me. At first they didn't do anything else, but the moment my face reminded them of something they started talking with each other secretly and I lowered my cap even more to avoid being recognized (if that was even possible now). Probably paparazzis would show up pretty soon and the airport will be filled with them. Great…

"_Wow! Ok bro! I'm listening now. Tell me."_ Emmett complied sounding surprised from my reaction.

"At last!" I said more silently and much calmer now. "I need your help brother. I've practically…fucked things up lately…" And that was so true..

Emmett coughed a little dramatically. _"You? The "perfect" Edward Cullen fucked things up? Imagine that!"_ Despite the early time he was actually quite in the mood of mocking me.

"Em…"

He got the message that it wasn't the time for things like that. _"Fine. So what did you do?"_

I sighed. Where should I start? "Uh…What should I say.." I thought about it. "There is that woman and I..kind of..played with her feelings..I used her.." I stuttered like the foolish, full of guilts, asshole I was.

Emmett interrupted my speech. _"Oh oh! Hold on a minute there! A woman? Which woman? And when you say you used her?"_

Another deeper sigh. "It is that author of the movie I'm in.."

"_Oh yes. You've told me about her. I saw her yesterday on tv. Dude she is a hot chick."_ His voice revealed something naughty and playful.

"Hey easy! She is not for your teeth Emmett!" I scolded him.

"_Ok! Ok! Don't bite Ed!"_ My brother sounded surprised and I was too to be honest. What was wrong with me? _"You've never shouted to me about women, you know. Not even for that little bimbo you are dating now, Tanya."_ And he was right about that. He put me into many thoughts.

"Look, I mean it. I've been a jerk to her, I totally used her. We had sex a couple of times and then I left her all alone." I stopped for a while thinking about it. "Well, at least the first time I did..The second one she did that to me.."

I heard loud laughters coming from the other side of the line. _"Oh man! It seems like you found someone to give you a lesson, huh?"_ And more louder laughters.

I rolled my eyes again. "You are such an as.."

"_Haha! Oh no no brother! That is probably you."_

I lowered my head. That moment I found my other luggage and took them in my hands.

"_We really need to meet. You screwed it up obviously."_

I snorted. "Thanks for putting it so delicately Em…" I said sarcastically. I moved my head and laughed a little.

"Oh shit!" It can't be. It can't be what I see before my eyes!

I wanted to move. I had to move. But I couldn't. I wanted to lower my cap even more, so that she wouldn't see me. I wanted to run away as fast as possible. From what I saw, from what I was afraid I would see. But I couldn't. I just stood there stuck, watching Bella talking and smiling to a stranger. A good-looking stranger actually.

"_Edward! Ed! Come on dude! What's going on there?"_ Emmett's voice sounded loud from the phone and brought me back to reality.

"Emmett. Bella is here. At the airport." I said silently, breathlessly.

"_What…? What are you talking about?"_ Emmett spoke loudly now.

I took a deep breath, but I felt it getting stuck at my lungs. "Isabella Swan is \ at the John F. Kennedy airport here in New York."

"_Really?"_ My brother said in a very hopeful voice. "That's cool! Go talk to her then!"

Actually nothing was "cool". His solution sounded so good and plausible but…There was a big _but_!

"But she's not alone, Emmett." My voice lowered in the end of the sentence.

"_Oh fuck.."_ I heard him snorting. _"Man that's nasty. But you left her, right? Wasn't it a..casual thing?"_

Yes Edward! Wasn't it something casual, as you had always considered it to be?

"Emmett, I really don't know anymore what it was…" I'm a total mess.

I checked on Bella again. She was writing something on her cell phone.

"_Ok. We should better meet Edward. I'm awake anyway and apparently so does..that woman in my bedroom. Why don't you pass by?" _Emmett suggested to me. He was a good and kind person when he wanted that is.

"Thank you brother. I'll head to your house right now." I nodded and pressed my lips together into a thin line.

"_Good. And remember to bring some hot coffee from Starbucks and some donuts on your way home, ok?"_

Talking about my kind and good brother…

I rolled my eyes. " Fine. See you soon." I hang up immediately.

I picked to where Bella was standing. I shouldn't have. That guy was kissing her hand!

_What the fuck?!_

I just had the urge to punch that idiot on the face! After that Bella turned around and got lost in the rain. That bastard was still standing there with a stupid smirk on his face. After a while he went out of the airport as well.

"I hope you get really wet, you asshole!"

What did I just think of? I sighed and started walking my way out of the airport too. What was wrong with me? I didn't even recognize me anymore…I hoped Emmett could help in some way. In any way possible…

**XXX**

"So, if I get this right, you are obviously in love with the writer, aren't you?" Emmett moved his head with a silly smirk on his face.

"No! Of course not Emmett! What are you talking about?" I dismissed his assumption instantly infuriated.

My brother began laughing hard.

"Wow..I really crack you up, don't I?" I snuffed and rolled my eyes while drinking my coffee.

"Ok, ok. Let me ask you this Edward." Emmett wore his serious face before talking. "You banged her twice, right?"

"Yes." I replied simply.

"You went out to dinner with her?"

"Yes, I did that too."

"Did you want to see her again after the first time you and she had sex together?"

Emmett's question put me into thoughts. "Well..I actually wanted to do this again because..man, she is so good! And I…"

"Ed you are not answering my question. Yes or no?" He insisted.

"Fine." I shied and admitted the truth. "Yes I wanted to see her again more than you can imagine. And not only the sex part. She, herself, is the most nice-going, kind and clever woman I've ever met." I stopped and looked my brother in the eyes before lowering my head and looking at the floor.

Emmett just nodded. "What did you want to do when you saw her getting out of your hotel room furious and swearing at you?"

I snorted and moved my head. "At first I wanted to slap her. No no. Actually I wanted to grab her, throw her back to bed and show her who is the boss!" I growled thinking of the anger I felt when she threw our torn photo on my face, turned her back on me and left the room.

"…but?" Emmett said and moved his hands encouraging me to move on. I didn't think he could understand that there was actually a _"but"_ at this sentence. But again..that is why he is my brother, my own blood.

I sighed, put my back on the couch with force and put my hands over my face and then through my messy hair. "But you know I hate violence. I would never do that to any woman, let alone Bella." I stared at Emmett. "She is incredible Em. Really..perfect! She is sweet, but in the same time very tough and can stand up for her beliefs." I smiled a bit thinking of how outright she was about the things she believed in and always had her way to convince you about that. "She is a workaholic, just like me."

We both laughed at this statement. "At last you accepted it bro!" Emmett said moving his head satisfied.

"And she is…I don't know…just…" I tried to find the right word. "Herself. Yes. Just herself, who she should be." I lifted myself up a bit and put my hands on my lap. "I am tired of all these fake people around us at my job. Fake smiles, fake comments, fake everything. But she…" I laughed sarcastically moving my head. "She even had the nerve to correct me during the shooting of the movie. She told me, and these were her exact words, _"Edward you should be more convincing if you want to be called an actor. Show the audience that you ARE this role. You don't just play it!"_" I smiled and grimaced, moving my legs anxiously. "She is the only woman that has ever talked to me like that, except for our mum."

Emmett laughed loudly. "Oh yeah. Mum has her way of scolding you and putting you down to Earth. Ha ha ha!"

I took a donut in my hand and looked at it from every angle. It seemed delicious and yummy, but I still had no appetite at all.

"Edward, you know, this is the first time I've heard you talking like that about a woman. I'm stunned." Emmett told me and left me speechless.

I nodded. "I guess..that's true…" I tried to reminisce my previous relationships and affairs. Damn my brother was right. I have probably never talked like that ever again in the past for anyone else apart from that little witch who came in my life and made it so hard, but in the same time so interesting and so…beautiful. As beautiful as she was herself…

"Tell me something dude." I turned to Emmett. "How did you feel when you saw her with that man at the airport?"

I snuffed mockingly. "Who? That..blonde, unimportant..petty person?" I moved my hands disapprovingly. "Please. Don't even worth mentioning him."

_Yes, keep telling that yourself Edward. You might actually believe it._

"Oh reaaaally?" Emmett asked stretching his words. "Because you didn't sound so indifferent and cool at the phone."

I gave him an angry look. "Can you blame me? I mean…it was just a few hours she left my room and she had already found another guy?" I moved my head pretending to be disappointed by this statement.

"Hmm…And who does this remind me of…" Emmett scratched the hair on his chin.

"Ha ha. Very funny Em." I rolled my eyes, getting his hint about me.

There was silence for a while.

Emmett was the first one to break it. "You still believe that she means nothing to you and that you don't have feelings for her bro?"

I looked at him and snuffed without replying to him. Just moved my head having my eyes closed.

"Why haven't you ever told her all these "rainbows and butterflies" silly stuff, which chicks love, like you did just now to me?"

"A quite good question there Emmett." I admitted nodding me head and sighed. I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I don't know. I really don't. I mean..I didn't even know I felt this way a few minutes ago! Damn you Emmett!"

"Don't thank me brother!" He said with a huge grin holding his hands in the air.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch where I was sitting.

"And now what?"

I turned to Emmett. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.." He explained and moved his hands. "You want her. Obviously. So..will you chase her?" Somehow he made it sound like a certainty and not a question.

I laughed frustrated and angry. "Are you kidding me? Chase what exactly? I told you she was with a guy!"

"Yes, just talking man!" Emmett replied as a matter of factly.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter and I don't care anymore. Whatever feelings I may have, I have a pride too. I am a proud male. I can have any woman I want. I will swallow my thoughts and feelings and move on. The end."

"Woo! Ok you proud male predator!" Emmett said mockingly and moved his hands as if he was intimidated by me.

I gave him an angry stern look and he pretended to swallow hard in a completely comical way. I turned to the window and gazed outside at the busy street.

"And what do you plan to do then dude? Just ignore her?" Emmett asked while picking up from the table the rest of our breakfast, which was our empty cups and a couple of dishes.

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Emmett there is nothing there TO do." I told him sternly. "I even called her and sent her text messages before I got on the plane last night. I waited and hoped until even the air hostess told me to turn off my cell phone, because we were about to take off." I put my hand on the window and leaned my forehead on it. "She never answered to those calls and messages. So this means to me that she doesn't want to and the case is over."

My brother didn't say another word. Just stayed silent and went to the kitchen.

"_And how I wish she had answered…"_ I whispered so silently that I could be the only one listening to my words.

"I will never understand though Ed, how didn't you see her in the plane from Paris? Seems like you were in the same plane man!" He told me when he returned.

"You know Em, at planes people tend to stay on their seats and not walk around." I said teasingly and smiled a bit lifting my lips from the one side of my mouth.

"Ha ha. Yes funny bro." Emmett said and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"You know…um…I'd better be going now. I am really tired and that jet lag is killing me, so…"

It was merely true, but what I mostly wanted to do was to avoid more questions from him about Bella. I was confused enough as it was. I didn't need any more complications.

The moment I went out of his house and closed the door behind me, I heard my mobile phone ringing.

_Oh fuck! Bella! Maybe it's Bella!_

I took my phone in my hands and all my hopes vanished when I read the name on the screen "Tanya".

I sighed deeply. "Hey Tanya!"

"_Hi baby! You're back at New York and haven't told me?"_

How the hell did she know that?

"Um..Where did you hear that?" I had a small hope she might have tried to extract the truth out of me. She may have no clue and just asked me to check my answer.

"_On tv Edward! On some silly gossip shows. There are photos of you at the airport and some short videos too taken by some people in the airport."_

And if I knew who these assholes were I would give an end to their silly, pitiful, -having nothing better to do- lives.

"Uh…yeah…That was me…It's been only a while since then. I was at Emmett's…" I tried to excuse myself.

"_And I didn't even get a simple phone call?"_ She made a kitty-like voice which I once found appealing and sexy, but now repelled me and left me untouched.

"Look Tanya I would call you pretty soon. But I just wanted to talk to my brother for something and now I am actually pretty tired with a terrible headache, so…talk to you soon?"

"_Ok…Call me when you feel better so that we can meet."_ Her answer sounded colder than I thought. She didn't seem to be affected by my rejection.

"Alright. See you later then. Bye!"

I hang up and called a taxi to get me and my luggage home. The only thing I craved for now was my privacy and some time with myself, so that I could make up my own mind and understand what it really is that I want.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, an unexpected meeting huh? But Bella has no idea it was Edward! And what about the new guy, Mike? Will he win Bella? And ooohh…Edward is not that asshole he wants to convince the others he is, right? Tell me what you think now about him. Should Bella give him a chance or torture him, as some reviews suggested me? ;) P.S. The phone number and address are all fictional. I don't know if they even exist. I just typed something. :p So don't count on them.

Till next time! Review and share. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8-One more chance

Chapter 8-One more chance

Hello!

My next chapter is here. I hope you will enjoy it. I made it a little bit naughty, you will see. ;) And I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading my story. Also, some nice friends who help me with a few words and stuff. (you know who you are ;)) )

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

"_**Try to tell you no**_

_**But my body keeps on telling you yes!  
>Try to tell you stop<br>But your lipstick got me so out of breath!  
>I'll be waking up<br>In the morning probably hating myself  
>And I'll be waking up<br>Feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."**_

**One more night-Maroon 5**

**XXX**

_Driiiiiiiin!_

"_Who the heck is now..?"_ The cruel doorbell made me open my eyes and I instantly shut me eyes closed when I saw the daylight coming from the window.

"Damn!" I almost yelled abruptly.

I tried to get up, but I fell on the couch again. I must have fallen asleep on it last night, while I was watching tv after my hot bath.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!_

"I AM COMING!" I shouted angrily and regretted it immediately. My head ached and I felt like a train had passed over me.

I managed to get up from the couch on the second attempt and I went to open the door holding my head with my hand.

"Surpri…!" The girl's voice stopped. "Oh my God! Bells! Why are you so…"

"Awful?" I completed the sentence.

"Well..yeah..kind of.."

I opened hesitantly my one eye trying to adjust on the daylight and then I realized who it really was standing at my doorstep.

"ANGELA! OH MY GOD!" I yelled and practically jumped from my joy and fell in her arms.

"At last you woke up!" She said laughing. "Hey hey..let me see you."

I stepped back a little and stared at her.

"Bella sweetie, you look a mess."

I frowned. "Why thank you! You look awesome too bestie!" I rolled my eyes and put my hands at my thighs.

My friend furrowed her eyebrow.

"I care about you and what I see is…I don't know. Not you!"

I sighed. She was probably right.

"Come inside." I told her and took her bags in the living room.

"Wow!" Angela's jaw had dropped wide open. "Your house is very beautiful!"

I smiled proudly. "Thank you. I know it's small but.."

"It's so you! I love it." She replied and patted my shoulder.

Her luggage was extremely heavy.

"Damn Angie! What did you carry with you? Your whole house or something?"

We both laughed loudly.

"I decided to surprise you. I missed my friend and I decided to come to New York and..I don't know..stay with you for a while..? If you don't have a problem with that?" She sounded hesitant. But honestly that was the best surprise she could have done to me.

"Are you kidding me? You can stay as long as you want! And of course here with me. I have plenty of space."

My place wasn't huge. It was an apartment which I had bought and had decorated with modern furniture and other stuff. It was cozy, warm. It was my home.

"Bella thank you so much for accepting me!" Angela gave me a big hug.

"Ok. You make me feel uncomfortable." I told her looking her in the eyes. "It's not like I'm a stranger. Angela I am your best friend and you are mine! That won't change!"

Angela nodded and grinned.

"But you must show me the city girl. New York looks amazing!"

I laughed and agreed with her on that. It was the least I could do. I had missed my family and friends so much all this time…

"And we will start with a spa or a beauty salon or something." I turned to her confused. "Sweetie don't look at me like that! There are black lines under your eyes. And you seem tired. Unacceptable for your age and our youth!"

I got serious and moved my head. The truth is that I felt exhausted and extremely tired inside and outside.

I sighed deeply. "I know..I know.."

Angela came closer to me at the couch and took my hands in hers. "Please tell me sweetie. What has happened?"

I snorted and my lips got to the side of mouth. "Where do I start?" I moved my hands. "It's…the work and the travelling, which I actually don't mind cause I love my job."

Angela kept looking at me waiting for me to go on.

"And then there's..Edward Cullen.." A deeper sigh. "That hot, sexy, mother fuc…"

"Hey hey hey!" Angela put her hand in the air wanting to stop me from swearing.

"What?!" I said innocently raising my hands in the air. "He IS!"

We burst into laughters.

"I really want to know him now Bella. After all the things you've told me about him.." She winked and gave me a teasing jostle.

"Angieee…" I looked at her sternly.

My friend burst into laughters. "Calm down. I'm not gonna steal him from you."

"Yeah yeah..ok.." I moved my head smiling secretly.

I got up from the couch I was sitting on and went to open the window so that fresh air would come inside.

"Why were you still sleeping Bells?" Angela asked me and made me examine my outfit. I was still wearing my pyjamas.

"Um…"I scratched my head. "I think..I overslept?" It sounded like a question rather than an answer. "I came home yesterday, ate breakfast, had a bath, tidied my clothes and stuff that I had with me at my journey, then I called you.."

"Yes, at about six o'clock in the evening."

"That's right Angie." I stopped and thought about it a little bit more. "After that I watched tv, ate some salad and fruit and..."

"You mean this salad?" Angela pointed to an empty bowl which was on the living room's black table.

"I guess so.." I bit my lips and went to take the dishes I had left on the table. If that was right, I had slept for…about 16 hours, as I had fallen to sleep at about eight o'clock in the evening last night and now it was midday of the next day. "I am sorry for the mess."

Angela stood up smiling and helped me clean up.

"Please no! Let me do it sweetie! You came all the way here to see me, it was such a pleasant surprise and.."

"No way Bella!" She gazed at me and went on with the cleaning. "I came uninvited. I know you are glad I came, but you had a long journey too."

I exhaled loudly. "Angie you have no idea." I stopped and passed my hands through my hair. "That jetlag has killed me. I have a constant headache and I want to sleep all the time. Uuuuh!"

She gave me a comforting hug. "Oh..I know dear. It's ok now. You'll rest, don't worry."

I nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen having my friend following me.

**XXX**

It took us half an hour to clean up the mess and then we made our lunch. I made it actually. I had learned a French recipe while at Paris and so, Angela would taste French cuisine today.

"I loved it! I mean..the cheese and that sauce…" She said still with her mouth full. "One of the best meals I've ever had!" I saw with great satisfaction my friend licking her fingers and drinking some wine.

I smiled satisfied. "I am very glad you liked it. The cheese actually is from France. I brought it with me."

"Oh my.."My friend made some noises of pleasure and then took the napkin and used it to clean her lips. "French definitely know how to eat well."

I laughed and moved my head.

"And that brings me to.." She looked me from the corner of her eye. "..your French guy…"

"My who?" I pretended to be unaware of what she was talking about, when the truth is that I knew very well. I just wanted to gain some time.

"You know who I mean. That guy you met at the airplane..?" Angela explained grinning to me.

"Who? Mike?" I moved my hands disapprovingly. "Puh-lease!" I moved my head. "Nothing there dear."

"You mean, you are not interested?" She sounded puzzled.

"I told you, not at all." I made my point crystal clear.

"But why?"

I stared at her furrowing my eye brow.

"I mean…Edward seems to be a jerk. Jacob has moved on, but even if he hadn't, you dumped him so I don't think he would reconsider, so why don't you move on as well?"

Her words sounded very rational and very true. But..I couldn't! And I didn't want to either.

"I.."

"You, you what? You are stuck with the Cullen guy." She grimaced and exhaled. "For God's sake. Is he _that_ good at sex that you got even more stuck with him?"

My mouth hang wide open with the sincere way she was talking to me. She was never so open-minded and so outspoken.

But Angela kept staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Seriously now?" I told her with a lip-sided smile.

"Aha.." She replied as a matter of factly.

"Oookkk…." I took a deep breath. "Then I have to say that he was the best sex I've ever had." I confessed and closed my face in my hands.

I picked a bit at Angela and saw her smiling. "That good huh?"

I nodded. "I mean..Jacob was great too! But..in a different kind of way. Jake was always..sweet, kind and..caring. But Edward.." I reminisced our moments and I felt a fire from inside my belly starting to spread all over my body. "With Edward there was passion..and lust. It was so intense."

"Wow….." Angela's eyes were stuck somewhere in the room as she was lost in her own thoughts. "I want that…" She whispered and made me burst into laughters, something that made her turn and look at me.

"You mean that you and Ben.."

"Well, it is intense if you wanna know missy!" She told me with a serious bitchy like look. I loved it when she tried to act offended. "But we are romantic souls and we respect each other."

"Aha…" I said looking at her with a huge grin and a lifted eye brow.

"Oh ok ok! Stop looking at me like that." She said in an annoyed way. I knew she was just being playful. No real offense there. "We never tried things too..extreme…or out of the lines."

"Maybe you should for a change. I mean..I had no idea I would do stuff like that. And from the first date!" I snorted and moved my head disapproving of my actions. "But hun, you should talk to him. It doesn't mean he won't respect you if you try new things." I smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

Angela nodded. "Ok. I'll think about it."

After we had cleaned up the table and washed the dishes, I gave her my present I had bought for her from France, some souvenirs from the sights and the autograph from Alice Brandon.

"It's lovely! Thank you so much Bella!" She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. "Now my turn to make you a present."

"What present? You came to visit me! That's pretty enough for me!" I told her honestly.

"No no no missy! We are gonna have fun tonight!" And she winked. Is it ok that I kind of got..intimidated by her claim?

"Uh….what _exactly _do you mean Angela?" I sounded hesitant.

"I mean _this_ dear Bella!" And she handed me a colourful piece of paper. I checked on it and read it carefully.

"A..night club?"

"Aha!" Angela nodded.

"You must be kidding me sweetie. I am.."

"Very tired and that awful headache from the jet lag and blah blah blah…" Angela stopped me and pretended to use her fingers to mock my rambling.

I rolled my eyes. "But it's true."

"Yeah, I know it's true and I know that if I wasn't here with you, you would be miserable, staying in and doing nothing at all. But that is not gonna happen!" She sounded so bossy. She wouldn't take a "no" for an answer. But on a second thought.. we both knew that these were just excuses. Going out would help me forget, meet new people.

I snuffed. "Ok..ok…" I moved my head defeated.

"Oh Bells that's the spirit!" My friend rushed at me and hugged me. "Let's get it started. I am gonna help you get ready and all. Pick clothes and everything." She grinned. I would be her "doll in human size" tonight.

But since she tried to cheer me up and all, I also had an idea of making her stay at the Big Apple more pleasant. An idea occurred to me, but I kept it a secret. I told her nothing. I just phoned Alice Brandon and my cousin Rosalie, who lived in New York City too for a couple of years now, and invited them to the nightclub my friend had suggested. Thankfully it was near my house and Angela said that they had given her the brochure on her way to my home that morning. As it seems the famous DJ EmC would be at the decks tonight, which means that a lot of people would be there. He was one of the best DJs around USA and his reputation had begun getting stronger day by day. Many women found him attractive and sexy too. To be honest, he was extremely fit, with huge biceps and all, but for me, he was just a gym guy. Damn Edward Cullen, what have you done to me?!

**XXX**

"Wow! I told you that black tight mini dress would look so nice on you Bells!" Angela stared at me from head to toe. "I'm telling ya, if I wasn't a girl, you would have serious problem of being flirted by me." She fluttered me and winked.

"Ha ha! You are hilarious." I laughed and checked on her outfit. "And thank you. But believe me, you look dazzling! Red suits you girl." I smiled at her and straightened my dress a bit.

I saw her blushing. "Thanks sweetie." She replied and put on her red lipstick. It went well with her red blouse and the black trousers.

I gazed my reflection in the mirror. My hair was all on top of my head in a nice hairdo which my friend did. And hers was loose on her shoulders.

She exhaled loudly. "Let's go!"

I smiled back and we both took our pursues and left for the nightclub.

When we got there, Alice and Rosalie-who were already friends a few months now because of me introducing them to each other-were waiting for us outside the club, looking all beautiful and sexy in their outfits consisted of mini shorts and simple white tight shirts and high heels for Rosalie and a white mini skirt with a hot red short shirt revealing far too much skin for Alice.

"Oh my God!" Angela said, stopped and turned to me after we got out of the car.

I pretended to be completely unaware and cool. "What is it Angie?"

"I don't believe this!" She was talking hectically. "Outside the club! Look outside the club!" She almost shouted.

"Um…yeah..I see lots of people…and bouncers…." I played it so well.

"OH COME ON!" My friend shouted losing her patience. "It's Alice Brandon! I can't believe I get to actually see her!"

While she was talking, Alice and Rosalie had seen us and were heading to where we stood.

"Hello girls!" Alice greeted us with her nice, somehow girly voice.

"Hi cousin!" Rosalie smiled.

"Hey there! Sorry for being late sweeties. It just took us a while to decide what to wear..Especially me.." I showed at myself with my finger.

"I know you Bella. That's probably the case." Rosalie agreed and I pinched her arm.

"And who is your pretty friend?" Alice asked me and I tried not to laugh out loud when I saw Angela opening her eyes widely and staring at me completely terrified.

"This.." I said and pointed at her causing her to turn around slowly to face my friends. "..is my best friend Angela Weber. Alice, my friend who asked for the autograph.."

"Oh I remember. How sweet of her. Nice to meet you Angela!" Alice gave Angela a hug and I bit my lips when I saw her not moving at all, still not believing what was happening.

"Hey there!" Rosalie gave her hand to Angie and she managed to grimace (because that wasn't even close to a smile).

"Shall we go in?" I suggested and we started walking. All except for Angela.

"Ok. Now you embarrass me. I wanted to surprise you and I invited Alice and my cousin, Rosalie. Can you please now move on and try to act human again?" I whispered to her through my teeth and passed my arm around hers and started walking.

"I'm sorry..I was just caught by surprise!" She told me weakly a while before we entered the club with the loud music.

I smiled at her. "Just relax! They are both very cool girls. You are gonna love them." I reassured her and I stroke her hand calmingly, encouragingly.

When we got in, it was all so loud, so crowded, full of flickering colourful lights. People dancing on the dance floor, others drinking at the bar or at their tables and the DJ playing up-to-date music.

"Bella, let's go. There.." Alice pointed to a table at the corner of the club. ".. is our table, we reserved one when you informed us about coming here." Alice suggested and I nodded. Even if the place was full and overbooked, there would always be an available table for a famous hot actress like her.

When we got there, we all chose our seats and we sat comfortably.

"I am going to get the drinks." Rosalie announced. "Tell me what you would like to drink."

"Rose you won't be able to carry them all by yourself. I'll come to help you." I offered and joined her.

"Ok, then a Sex on the Beach for me." Alice said and winked.

We all laughed with her choice.

"For me a mojito." Angela ordered.

"Fine. We'll be back soon." I replied and went to the bar with Rosalie.

"Hello beautiful ladies." The barman smiled to us with a sign of flirting at his voice.

Rosalie gave the order. "Hi. Um..we would like a Mojito, a Tequila, a Margarita and one Sex on the Beach."

"Whenever you want doll." The unbelievably annoying barman grinned and made my cousin roll her eyes and turn her back on him, while he was preparing the drinks.

"It's a cute place, huh?" She asked me abruptly as she was scanning the club.

"Aha.." Was the only noise that came out of my mouth and I continued being lost in my thoughts. Seeing all these couples swinging around and dancing so close to each other made me have feelings of jealousy. That sting, that awful feeling of emptiness, of loneliness. And the worst is that I once had all these…but not anymore…

"Hey, what is it?" Rosalie gave me a light shove. "You look miserable."

"Rose…" I looked on the ground and took a deep breath and then turned to look at her again. "I miss him…" I admitted defeated and I clenched my lips which became a thin line.

"Who? Jacob?"

Silly Rosalie….

I just nodded.

"Oh no…That bastard Edward? Come on Bella, you are better than that!" Her comforting words made me smile. But I knew, I was sure, that there was something good inside him. I couldn't have been so wrong about him all these years.

"Your drinks my ladies." The barman interrupted our conversation and we turned to pay him and take our drinks.

"Thanks." I said and turned to leave.

He smiled to me. "Anytime babe."

When we reached the table, I realized satisfied that Angela and Alice were discussing and laughing with their hearts. It seems that they managed to break the ice between them.

"Girls here you are." We let the drinks on the table and we all took the one that we had ordered.

"So…you two became friends?" I hinted and showed at the two girls.

"Oh Bella you were so right about Alice! She is the coolest celebrity ever!" We all laughed a bit.

"Yes, and Angela is very sweet. Plus that we have so many in common." Alice added smiling and put her arm around Angela's shoulder.

"That's great!" I agreed and smiled widely. Go me! I managed to help my friend loosen up and be the cool girl I knew and loved.

"So..let's drink to that!" Rose proposed and lifted her glass. We did the same. "To the new and good friendships."

"To friendships!" Me, Alice and Angela said and we clinked our glasses all together.

**XXX**

"Seriously, Bella, I had no idea that Ed was such an asshole." Alice told me after half an hour of talking about almost everything that had happened to all of us recently.

I shrugged. "You know him better, but..what I saw and experienced, gave me that impression."

Alice thought of something while she bit her bottom lip. "You know…I had heard that he liked to fool around and stuff, but he was always a gentleman to me and the crews. It's the first time I hear something like that to be honest."

"Oh please! Once a cheater, always a cheater! This guy does this all the time and hides behind his well-made image." Rosalie added and made me give her a stern persistent stare. He might have acted like that to me, but I still had the urge to support and excuse him. I still had hopes that he was something

more than that.

"Ha ha! Good one there Rose." Alice agreed and jogged her a little. "But he is also a hell of a lover, isn't he?" She winked to me playfully with a sly smile on her lips.

I am sure I blushed, because I felt my cheeks being on fire. I bit my lips nervously and passed my index finger around the top of my glass. "I am going for a refill. Anyone wants too?"

"No no we are fine." They answered.

The truth is that I just wanted to avoid the conversation. I didn't want a refill, but getting drunk was an option tonight. I would, after all, forget everything for a few hours.

I went around the place and stopped in front of the dance floor and the DJ.

"That guy is fucking hot!"

A familiar woman's voice said next to me quite loudly, because of the noise.

"Rose?" I was surprised that she had followed me.

"You didn't even take your glass with you.." She explained and I just nodded smiling.

"So..are you gonna talk to him? Otherwise, I will!" Rosalie made her intentions about DJ EmC quite clear.

I laughed. "No. You go girl. I'm sure he will fall for you instantly." I reassured her and patted her shoulder.

Rosalie smiled to me, straightened her clothes and made her hair. She turned to the DJ and walked to him. He was changing some CDs and pressing some buttons on a console, while every now and then he put his earphones on. When Rosalie reached him, I saw him turning to my pretty blonde cousin and checking on her from head to toe before giving her a wide warm smile. Rose did the same and they started talking. This seemed to go well. (not that I ever had a doubt)

"Hey. Wanna dance?" A male voice interrupted my inner gossip.

I turned and saw a young man, medium height with black hair and dark skin smiling at me.

I hesitated. "Uh…"

"Or she could dance with me."

_What the…?_

"And you are?" The young man asked and I looked next to me to see the guy who interrupted us. He'd better look good, because he had a better chance of dancing with me than this guy.

"I am her date for tonight."

Oh my God…This can't be real. I am imagining this.

"Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, baby. Sorry for being late." He put his arm around my waist and made my whole body shiver.

The other man lifted his hands in the air, turned around and left.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled angrily and insulted, getting away from his embrace.

Edward shrugged casually with his hands in his blue jeans pockets. "Saving you I guess?" He grinned. "You're welcome." And a wink.

"Oh my God!" I was furious now moving my hands hectically. "Did I fucking ask you to fucking save me?" If the music wasn't so loud, everyone would be staring at us. That's how loudly I was yelling.

I turned around and started walking full of anger away from him and the dance floor.

I suddenly felt a strong hand grabbing my arm and bringing me with great force towards him. "Wait!" My body crashed on his and I swear, electricity passed from me to him and vice versa. I would have fainted if it hadn't been for his arms around my waist holding me tight. I closed my eyes for a brief second and opened my mouth to inhale more deeply.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Edward spoke silently and very sensationally. I have no idea how long I'd be able to play the difficult and hard to get girl.

"Why are you following me?" I asked back and looked him in the eyes furrowing my eyebrow.

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Bella.." He kissed my forehead and made my heart skip a beat. I sealed my eyelids and let the feeling take over me. He, then, showed me towards the place where the DJ was standing, talking with my cousin Rosalie. "He is my brother."

DJ EmC was his bro..? Of course… C stood for Cullen.

"Emmett Cullen. I came here for his premiere." Definitely. He had his reasons. Then it just happened to meet him here tonight. It was…fate.

I nodded.

Edward leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "Dance with me Bella."

Oh God! Help me!

Without even realizing it, I put my hands around his neck and I nodded panting from my rising pulse. Whatever he did, it seemed like I always ran back to him.

The songs became more silent and more sexual. It was as if his brother understood that Edward was trying to convince a chick.

We both started to move to the rhythm of the music and he brought me closer and closer to him to the point that there was no space between us. I could feel his body reacting to mine, as mine did to his. I bit my lip and smiled as I gazed on his luscious full lips.

"God, I missed you so much my beautiful girl!" Edward stroke my cheek with his hand and I closed firmly my eyes.

"_I missed you too…I want you too…"_ But I didn't say a word. I just kept staring at his face; his eyes fixated on mine and his lips parted. He was so sexy at this moment.

"Edward..I.."

"Ssshh!" He placed his index finger on my lips. I ceased talking and dancing. Edward slowly took his finger from my lips, after he slightly stroke them, as much as it was needed to cause me a silent moan, which thankfully wasn't heard due to the music.

"You look stunning." Edward said scanning my face and making my blood boil in my veins.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you."

He crooked and he took my hands and spun me around myself. Then he grabbed me with all his force and brought me on his body, so that my back was now touching his chest.

Feeling his body again was like…heaven! It's been almost two days since our last encounter, but I still longed for his touch, his kiss, his smell…

We kept dancing in the rhythm of the song that was playing. Our bodies were totally synchronized and we were stuck on its other as if we were one. Edward put his hands around me and held me tight still moving with me. I was about to lose it when I felt his hands doing all the way up and down slowly on my rib cages and his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes completely lost in the feelings and leaned my head on his shoulder. He brought his mouth on my neck and started tracing his way from my naked shoulder to my ear, not kissing there, but just touching me seductively with his lips.

_Oh fuck! I want more of you babe… I need you!_

My inner voice was uncontrollable. But so was my body. I put my one hand on his and my other around his neck bringing him closer to me. I even pressed my butt on his pelvic bone while I was dancing and I kept dancing moving my ass more intensely.

"Yeah baby..Give it me." He grabbed my hips and helped me move along his moves.

_I will give anything to you. Only if you give me one more night with you…_

Ok. What the…? These were my own thoughts?

I turned to Edward with my mouth open and eyes staring his lips which were parted too. I put my fingers in his hair and brought him slowly, but steadily, closer to me. Closer and closer…..

"Edward?! What the fuck is this?"

We stopped dancing and our moment was gone. I took a couple of steps back and I saw the familiar woman standing furious in front of us. Until now I had seen her only in magazines and on tv.

"Tanya?" Edward said and his hand fell from mine.

"Yeah, now you remember my name, right? You escorted me in this hideous night club and.."

I wanted to hear no more. I turned my back on them and started walking out of this place. Not even Edward's voice calling my name repeatedly stopped me.

I got out and walked towards my car. I would get in and phone the girls to join me. I wasn't getting back in there.

The moment I held the driver's door handle and I was about to open it, a big strong hand touched mine and stopped me.

"Bella please, don't leave." Edward pleaded me and seeing that I didn't move and didn't turn to face him, he came closer to me and I could feel him slowly embracing me from the back. I inhaled deeply feeling him all around me again, as we were before on that dance floor.

"Please baby..Give me a chance. I know I acted silly and.."

"STOP!" I yelled and pulled away from him. "You just can't do this all the fucking time!"

Edward stared at me surprised from my reaction. "Do what my love?"

I snorted. "Firstly," I said counting with my fingers to him "I AM NOT your love, baby or whatever you call me. That woman in there is! And secondly.." I moved my head "Aren't you tired of playing with my feelings? You think I'm a fucking toy or something?" I put my hand through my hair. "Well guess what! I have news for you. I am human! With feelings, with a heart." I leaned on my car's door and looked on the ground to hide the tears which had appeared at the corners of my eyes.

"Firstly.." Edward started counting now and made a few hesitant steps to approach me. "I have no intention of playing with your feelings." He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look me in the eyes. "But I'd like to play with you if you want to that is." And he gave me a sexy lip-sided smile that took my breath away and made me turn red. "Secondly, Tanya means nothing to me anymore. We are not going well anyway. I've told you before."

I tried to turn my head away from him, but he put his hands on my cheeks and kept me there staring deeply in his blue eyes.

"And thirdly.." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear with his deep seductive voice while his hands rested on my shoulder and my neck. "You will always be my baby."

_He's doing it again! Keep strong Bella! Don't fall for that! Don't!_

"Edward…" I pronounced his name so silently and so sweetly that it was obvious that most of my anger had vanished.

"Yes Bella?" He played his game so well. Making me feel wick by seducing me and now holding me tight at his "web".

I didn't reply. Our faces approached and I closed my eyes preparing for the feel of his warm lips on mine.

"I'm sorry love. I must go."

His voice sounded distant, as if it was a dream. I opened my eyes and…there was no one there! I checked around me. Again…nothing!

"What the hell?" I said completely lost and puzzled. I put my hands on my head scanning the place in despair.

"Bella!" The rest of the girls came to where I was standing seeming really concerned.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked and took my hands in hers. "The one moment you were there dancing so sensationally and naughty with Edward Cullen and the next moment his brother Emmett saw you running away and Edward following you!"

"Honestly.." I shrugged and put my hands in the air completely retired. "I have no idea!"

"No idea?" Angela echoed my own words.

"Well, as you said, we were dancing, there was this heat between us and then…his girlfriend Tanya showed up and everything were screwed up." I explained and lowered my head.

"Oh man, that sucks!" Alice agreed and stroke my hair. "Are you ok sweetie?"

I lifted my head. "I am, yes." I looked at all of them. "I came out really upset and he followed me. He asked me to forgive him and claimed that she means nothing to him and we got really close to kissing and…"

"And?" The girls asked all together like a symphony.

"And he left!" I replied simply and showed the place around me with my hands.

"And just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder…" Alice mumbled and moved her head disappointed.

"He just left like that?"

"Yes Angela. Like that. He said that he had to go and disappeared."

"See? Weeeiiiiird!" Rosalie agreed with Alice's statement and they both nodded looking at each other.

I exhaled. "Can we please go home now? I'm exhausted."

"Sure hunnie!" Angela told me, opened the car's door and sat at the back seats with me.

Thankfully Rosalie hadn't drunk much and she was our driver back home, even though that was my car. I had no more strength to do anything.

While we were on our way, my phone rang.

"Oh….." I mumbled not even wanting to move my hand and take it out of my pursue.

"Come on dear, check it out." Angela encouraged me. "It might be something important."

"At two o'clock in the night?" I doubted her claim. But I gathered all my strength and managed to take my phone in my hands and check on it.

It was a text message from Edward.

"_My sweet Bella, I'm sorry I left like that. It was something urgent. I'd like to see you again asap! I'm thinking about you a lot…"_

No excuses, no reasons. Nothing! I snorted and moved my head. "Unbelievable…" I whispered and turned off my phone. I was extremely weak and in no mood for any more drama.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So my dear readers, what did you think of Edward's try to win Bella back? Would you forgive him now? After his sexy behavior and then his girlfriend interrupting them? And then he disappeared like that? What the…? Thanks for reading everyone and I appreciate every review from you. You make me see what you like and what you don't. So..don't hesitate to comment. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9-Complications

**Chapter 9-Complications**

Hello!

Chapter 9 is here. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you all once more for your kind reviews and for reading my story. Also, some nice friends who help me with a few words and stuff. (you know who you are ;)) You give me strength to keep on.

I've also made a facebook group for this story and a twitter account. Quotes, news, photos etc. So feel free to like-follow.

LIKE the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
>I can see whomever I choose<br>I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
>But nothing I said nothing can take away these blues<br>'Cause nothing compares  
>Nothing compares to you."<em> _Sinead O'Connor – "Nothing compares to you."_ XXX

*Girls' laughters*

"Ssshhhh!" More laughters. "You'll wake her up! Don't… haha…laugh...Haha! So much!"

"Sshhhhh! Angie!" I heard Alice scolding my friend.

"Oooohh giiiirls!" I lifted my head up a little bit, still blinking my eyes from the sleep and the sunlight.

"Ups..I told you we would wake her up!" Rosalie pushed a little bit the other two girls.

"Hey sweetie! Good morning…" Angela approached me and sat on her knees next to the couch where I was sleeping a few seconds ago.

"Morning…" I rubbed my eyes with my hands and I lifted myself up sitting more comfortably on the couch.

"Oh my God..my head hurts so much…" I whispered and closed my face in my hands. I pressed my forehead with my fingers, but the pain remained.

"Awww..Come here my poor friend.." Angela hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Why am I on the couch?" I finally asked while the other girls came next to me as well.

"Because you actually..slept here dear.." Alice said and put some hair behind my ear.

Angie described to me and the crappy night I had with details. "We wanted to wake you up and tell you to go to bed, but we were all so drunk and you practically passed out while you were talking about Edward for like the…millionth time last night."

"Oh shit!" I passed my hands from my face and then through my hair. "I am sooooo sorry!" I must have been unbearable…

"Oh it's ok…" Rosalie hugged me. "But you are lucky you passed out, otherwise being even more drunk than you, I might have slapped you or something so that you would shut it up."

A small sound of surprise got out of my mouth. Then, when my cousin realized my terrified stare, she immediately claimed it to be just a joke. She burst into laughters.

"Come on! You really believed me? Haha! I was just joking. I would never do that to you silly!" She looked deeply in my eyes talking sincerely. She loved me as much as I did. I knew now she was definitely kidding.

"And where did you sleep girls?" I asked trying to brush my hair with my fingers.

"We actually slept at your bed.." Rose pointed to Angie and herself. "..but don't worry, we behaved." She continued and winked to me. She was in such a good mood.

"Hey Rose! Stop it!" Angela protested and poked my cousin.

Alice and Rosalie kept laughing , while Angela was totally serious. I, on the other hand, had no clue what they were talking about, what had happened and why.

"Bella is staring at us as if we are aliens. Stop confusing her girls!" Alice said. "I think you need a hot cup of coffee to wake up." And she went to the kitchen.

"Alice!" I called her while she was going away. She turned to me, while grabbing a cup. "And where did _you_ sleep sweetie?"

She smiled to me and opened my bedroom's door. From the couch where I was sitting on, I could see some sheets on the floor, a pillow and a blanket.

I nodded. "I'm sorry..I know it wasn't comfortable.."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled sweetly. "Here you are hunnie." And handed me my coffee.

I took a sip. "Oh..thanks. I so needed this.." I closed my eyes and drank a little bit more.

"You know, it's only 11 o'clock and..we thought of taking Angela out-and-about. Show her New York."

Rosalie's suggestion was actually a great idea. And since my friend was here for a couple of days and would leave tomorrow, I wanted to spend some quality time with her.

"That sounds great. I'm in." I confirmed my willingness to go too and Angie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best. And don't worry. I'll give you a painkiller for the headache."

I smiled and moved my head before I grabbed a cookie from a plate on the table in front of me.

"And you are all coming then?"

"Oh yes, we definitely are Bells!" Alice said and all the girls agreed with her.

"We wouldn't miss a girls' day-out" Rose added and we all laughed.

At that moment, my mobile phone rang.

"Oh shit!" I almost chocked on my biscuit. "It's Mike."

"The French guy?" Angela sounded excited and came to sit next to me.

"Yeah…" I whispered disappointed.

"Won't you answer him?" My friend asked me.

I thought about it for a while, torn between my logic that advised me to move on and my heart which kept whispering Edward's name.

"Oh come on! He'll hang up!" Alice told me.

"You can't wait forever for Mr "Perfect" Cullen to respect and love you hunnie." Rose added.

I lowered my head. Her words echoing in my head, in my subconscious. Something, a small voice inside me, told me that he had started changing, having feelings for me.

Or…I was just hoping that this was the case.

"Hello Mike."

"_Hi Bella!"_ He sounded cheerful. And how wouldn't he be? I had just answered his call. _"How are you?"_

"I'm…ok. How about you?"

"_I'm great, thanks!"_ I could really picture him smiling widely and his blue eyes lightening up. But for me…still nothing there to feel at this image in my head.

"_Um…you know…I was wondering if you would like to go out with me..and…"_

"Yes." I replied firmly and immediately.

"_Wait. Did you just say yes?"_

I laughed. "Ha ha! Yes, I guess I did." _I_ didn't even believe myself.

"_That's great!"_ Yeah…for you perhaps… _"So, a dinner tonight?"_

"Uh…actually tonight I can't. I have made plans with my friends."

"_Ok…When can you then?"_

"Well.." I thought about it. "Tomorrow night would do for me I suppose."

"_I'm fine with that too. Then it's a date."_ His excited voice was heard from the other side of the line and I cursed myself for giving this man fake hopes. But I had to run away from Edward's "ghost", otherwise it would haunt me for life.

"Ok. Let's say at…9.00 tomorrow night? Outside "Midnight" restaurant?" I suggested.

"_Oh yes. I know it. I agree. See you there tomorrow night."_ A smiling Mike said and made me leave a sigh. And I could hear very clearly that he was smiling. He practically chuckled while talking to me.

"Yes, see you." And I hang up completely disgusted by myself.

"You did the right thing." Angela tried to console me.

"For whom Angie?" I yelled frustrated, defeated and dispirited. "Because for Mike it definitely isn't!" I continued and threw the phone on the couch. I fell with force back on the cushions and hid my face in my hands.

"Bella, sweetie, you never know." Alice took my hands out of my face. "Something good might actually come out of it."

I smiled, but my smile didn't reach my eyes. It was not a real, coming from the heart, smile. "I'm mocking him. Playing with his feelings…" I bit my lips and moved my head disappointed.

"Let's forget all this drama for today!" Rosalie declared and stood up. "Today we are gonna have fun girls!" She said and we all shouted; _"Yeah!"_ as if we were teen girls.

**XXX**

That day turned out to be a good day. Me and my girls went out and saw the city. We went to the Statue of Liberty, which was actually not a wise move, because today was Sunday and the place is crowded at weekends. But since Angela would leave tomorrow, I wanted to spend some quality time with her. Who knows when I would see her again..

We ate at a fancy restaurant in the afternoon and we then walked through the streets, admiring clothes, shoes, jewellery and bags in shops' displays and laughing with jokes and stuff we did to each other. We even smiled and winked to some guys who looked at us and hit on us. It was a relaxing, fun time for all of us. Without worries and responsibilities.

Angela bought some presents for her family and friends back at Forks and the rest of us gave her something to remember us; a beautiful necklace with pearls. She was shocked and said that it was too expensive and felt embarrassed cause she couldn't afford buying a present as expensive as this. We all reassured her that there was no need for that and that this gesture came from our hearts.

**XXX**

At about 10 o'clock at night, we returned home. Me and Angela at my place and Alice and Rosalie at theirs.

"Thank you hun. For everything." Angela told me smiling. "I had a great time. It was like a dream."

I hugged her and smiled back. "I had a wonderful time too. And of course, we will do this again." I winked.

"Ha ha! That's for sure!" My friend agreed.

"Um..there is..one more thing I'd like to tell you.." I hesitated. I had planned to ask her that a long time now, but I felt that she would say no, because she would feel obliged afterwards.

"What is it sweetie?" Angela put her legs on the couch sitting next to me.

"Uh..you know..I have thought a long time now to suggest something to you." I bit my lips and played nervously with my sleeve.

"Ooookk…" She waited for me to continue.

"Listen. There is a possibility I may be able to do something for you." She stared at me confused. "With my publishing company."

She furrowed her eyebrow. "I still don't get you dear."

"Angie, there is a department at the publishing company I work for, which mostly translates foreign literature, especially Spanish." She started opening her mouth widely. I had the urge to laugh, but I managed to hold it back. "And since you have an excellent command of the language and all these degrees and certificates on Spanish, you were the first person I thought of.."

Angela didn't even reply. She caught me out of guard when she fell with great force on me and hugged me tightly. "Oh my God…" She was emotional, I could hear it.

"Hey hey there…." I pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong? You were supposed to be happy with this news!"

"Bells…" She wiped her few tears which had started running down her cheeks. "This is so kind and considerate of you!"

"Aw…" I stroke her hair. "Did you really think I would forget about my bestie? Ts ts ts.."

She grinned and snuffed. "You know what I mean…You are a celebrity now..I thought that you..wouldn't want to hang out with us-common people-anymore.."

"What? Common people? What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. "You must have a fever or feel sick." I touched her forehead. "Ooohh!" I moved my hand pretending to have been burnt by the high temperature.

Angela laughed. "Angie I am no celebrity. I don't feel like one..And I will never forget my real friends. Never! Mark my words."

She smiled and nodded. "There you go. My smiling best friend." I placed her head on my shoulder. "And don't you dare call you "common people" again. No one is superior than the others on this planet."

Angela just nodded.

"I promise though that I will talk to my company and I will try to do the best possible. Of course I will let you know as soon as I know too."

"That's great." She mumbled. I could barely listen to her.

"Angela.."

No answer.

"Angie…?"

Again no reply from her.

I leaned forward a little bit and I realized that she was asleep. We went all around the city today. We had a great, memorable time. She was obviously really tired. I was exhausted too.

"Ok..Let's go to sleep.." I whispered and tried to move so that I would let her lie on the couch on a more comfortable position. Thankfully, she didn't wake up. I brought a blanket and left a kiss on her dark, black hair. "Good night Angie."

I hated that I had to take her to the airport the next morning and say goodbye to my best friend. But her life was at Forks. Her boyfriend, her job. Well, at least her current job.

**XXX**

"So..this is it!" I said in an awkward way. I had my hands in my jacket's pockets and I moved back and forth.

"Yeah…I guess." Angela was as nervous as me.

"But hey!" I moved my hands in front of her. "This is not goodbye, right? We will meet again pretty soon."

"We will?" My friend seemed skeptical.

"Of course silly! Where do you think I am gonna pass my Christmas? It's Christmas time pretty soon, remember?"

Angela clapped her hands once. "Are you kidding me? You are coming back to Forks?" She sounded so excited.

"You bet I am! After all, I've missed all of you, my family, my friends. Even the strange, mean and stingy Mr Jones, my former employer." We both burst into laughters.

"_Last call for the flight 179 from New York to Forks. Please all the passengers head to gate 45."_

"That's for me.."

"Yeah.."

I moved my head. We hesitated for a while but in the end we hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"I will miss you my friend." I told her.

"Me too loca!" That's what she used to call me since we were kids. She punched me gently on the shoulder and then she picked up her luggage. Luckily, she had only two bags. Her handbag and another smaller bag, except for her sack with her clothes which was already on the plane.

"Give my regards to everyone there, will ya?"

She smiled. "Be sure about that."

"See you soon hunnie." I told her while she was walking away.

"I'm counting the days!" She yelled back and I waved to her.

When I returned home, it seemed empty and cold without Angela. It's really inexplicable how you feel sad and empty when someone leaves from your house, even if they have stayed for a couple of days. I guess it's because of the memories of the happy times you had together or just..the company that you don't have any more.

Anyhow, I had a busy day ahead. My days-off were over and from tomorrow I would be working with all the cast again shooting the last scenes here in New York and in the studio. Nevertheless, I had no idea how I would be able to work with Edward again. He didn't call me or message me at all that day. This made things more complicated. How should I react at seeing him again? Because tomorrow was back to work for all of us.

All these questions, though, had to been put aside for now as I had another matter to think about. And that was my date with Mike Newton. I didn't want to go. I had already regretted it. But I couldn't do something now.

_Maybe call sick? Or…a very important and unexpected job?_

No. It was too late now and I wasn't from those mean people.

**XXX**

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." I mumbled feeling cold wearing my grey dress exposing my legs to the cold. I was standing outside the restaurant we had set for our appointment and I glimpsed inside again and again. Mike had already found a table at the corner of the restaurant and he was drinking some wine. He was wearing a grey suit, a white shirt and a black tie. He looked very elegant and formally dressed.

The moment I tried to do a step forward, I immediately regretted it and moved back. Then I whispered a "What the hell?" and moved forward again. This went on for about..five minutes. Until I noticed Mike glancing his watch.

"Ok, now you're being a coward and a bitch." I scolded myself, probably a little bit louder than I should if I could tell from the couple that was walking on the pavement right behind me and the moment they heard me practically talking to myself, increased their pace. Even though I smiled to reassure them I wasn't mad, it didn't seem to actually work.

Humiliated and defeated, I opened the restaurant's door and walked inside. The place was warm and cozy. The fire at the fireplace was strong and bright. The moment I stepped in, Mike turned his eyes on me and a huge grin appeared on his lips. It was like it filled his whole face and his eyes somehow sparkled. It's been long since I saw something like that from a man…

I hesitantly walked towards him, while he stood up and moved a chair for me to sit on.

"Hello Mike."

"Hi Isabella!" He was ecstatic. I wish I shared his excitement…

"Thank you." I said and sat on the chair he was holding for me. I put my coat on the back of the chair and turned to him.

"So.." I leaned my chin on my hands which were resting on the table. "How are you?"

"Um..actually, now that you came, I am very well."

I smiled, but it wasn't as sincere as I thought it would be. I felt awkward and that must have shown on my face. I looked down on the table. A candle was lighten on the middle of our table. The scenery was more romantic than it should be considering the "We are only friends" message I wanted to pass to him. What the hell was I thinking when I recommended this place?

"I actually thought you wouldn't show up." Mike continued despite my hesitance and shyness.

"But..here I am." I said and looked back at him. The light of the candle made his face glow. He did look good. Almost appealing. _Almost…_

"Yes…here you are.." He showed me and nodded with a lip-sided grin.

"What will you order?"

"Oh yes." I said and opened the menu that was in front of me. "I guess..the spaghetti bolognese for me."

"Good. And…bon fillet for me."

"Alright."

"What would you like to drink? I was having this bottle of red wine, since I was waiting for you to come." Ouch! Is that a bitter hint?

"Um..yes. Some red wine for me too please." I replied biting my lips after his comment.

"I shall tell the waiter to bring a bottle of red wine for us then."

I nodded and closed my menu.

The waiter came after a while and took our order. When he left I managed to gather enough courage to tell Mike "I am sorry for being late." With no excuses, no lies. Just that.

He moved his hands. "Don't worry. I'm glad you came."

I smiled and played with my fingers.

"It was totally worth it. You look stunning."

Oh Lord..Here we are… "Thank you." I blushed and looked away again. I should probably return the compliment, but being the rude, bad-tempered Bella right now, I had no idea how to do that.

The next one hour passed by with us enjoying our dinner and surprisingly talking and joking. He was a very easy-going guy and we could have been really good friends if he wanted and let me to, that is.

"Isabella look. You must have understood that I like you right?"

Wow! He certainly is very outright and sincere!

"Well..I have understood something…small…"

He giggled. "Yes, something minor."

I nodded smiling.

"I know it's still early and I am no idiot. I have a perfect idea of what you think of me. And I can understand that you are not that into me."

Be kind Bella! Be kind!

"Uh..I wouldn't say it…_that_ way…"

"Isabella please." He lifted his hand in front of me. "You don't need to say things you are going to regret later."

I sighed and lowered my eyes. "Mike, you are a nice guy, really."

"But…?" He knew there was a _but_…

"BUT.." I emphasized the word "It's me, not you."

"Mmm…I hate that expression." He told me and giggled. It was amazing how he managed to see something funny at our situation. I knew it was a bitter laughter though.

"No really, it _is_ me and my stuck heart." I left a deep sigh. "I guess I am from those girls who fall for the wrong guys…"

"Then I guess, you haven't found the right man to make you forget about those wrong guys." He sounded so sure and confident. No comparison to the guy I had met at the airplane. What had changed in the meantime?

I didn't reply at all. I just shrugged.

I wish I could let go of my crazy obsession over Edward Cullen. Because I was sure now. It was an obsession. It wasn't healthy.

"Isabella, I don't know what has happened to you, but you have to move on."

I stared at him in the eyes.

"Not all men are ass holes you know."

I grimaced and my lips were lifted at their right side.

"At some point Isabella, you may need to make that decisive step. It's a long shot, but it's better being with people that make you happy and make you smile than with those who cause you misery and guilts."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"I wish it was that easy..really…" I closed my face in my hands.

Mike took my hands from my face and leaned closer to me. "Just give me a chance to make you happy Isabella. I know I can."

His words were so sweet, like honey dripping on my bitter and hurt heart. For a fragment of a second everything was blur around me. I closed my eyes and my face approached his. And before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine. Firstly, sweet and hesitant, but when he realized that I didn't stop or move back, he made our kiss more intense, more passionate. He bit my bottom lip a little bit and he made me moan slightly. And this must have seemed like a sign for him to move on and go even further, because I felt his hand on my leg stroking his way to my thigh, while his tongue tried to force its way in my mouth.

And that was my wake-up call.

"Heyyy!" I pushed him away from me biting my bottom lip and avoiding eye contact with him. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I'm sorry. But I thought you.."

I interrupted his apologetic and lame excuses. "Me what? I wanted to make out with you or something? At which point exactly did I give you that impression?"

"Well, I thought that at the point where you closed your eyes and came closer to me was a clue for me." He was so sure about his claims.

I moved my head and snuffed. "You are unbelievable."

"I am sorry Isabella. Really sorry. I should have known better." His hand approached hesitantly mine on the table.

"Well yes. I guess you should be more careful at your moves." And I pulled my hand back and put on my laps.

Mike moved his head without saying anything and I saw him clenching his lips..

"Isabella, can I tell you something though?"

I glanced at him through my semi closed eye lashes without replying.

"I think that you wanted this kiss as much as I did." He stood up and came to me from behind my chair. He took away my hair from my right shoulder and whispered to my ear. "You just don't know it yet." He then passed his index finger from my neck to my shoulder and gave me the chills.

A second passed from me to gather my consciousness and realize what had just happened.

"Shall we?" Mike was standing next to me with his raised hand towards me.

I looked at him and then at his hand. I stood up, ignored his hand waiting for mine and took my coat and put it on. He gave me a crooked smile and left me some space to pass by. I saw him leaving some money on the table and he joint me outside at the cold night. Although now, my mood was even worse than before. He managed to destroy it.

I snorted, but didn't talk.

"Isabella." I didn't reply. I didn't even look at him.

"Isabella." He came in front of me as we were walking and he caused me to cease walking.

"What the…?"

"I'm very sorry." He apologized with a puppy-like look. "I acted like a true jerk."

"Well, that's for sure." I agreed giving him a stern stare.

Mike snorted. "That wasn't me, really. I don't know what got over me."

"You see Mike, the problem is that I don't know the real you. We have only seen each other twice, so…" I put my lips on the left side of my mouth.

He nodded. "I guess you are right. I am inexcusable. You can hate me as much as you want. It will be fair."

I laughed bitterly. "Hate you? No. Of course not. I couldn't do that. I barely know you." I sighed. "I just thought you were different."

"And I proved you wrong." He said as a matter-of-factly.

I moved my head from left to right. "Kind of…"

He lifted his hands in the air and then leaned on his one knee in front of me.

_Oh shit! What's he doing?_

"Isabella! Sweet Isabella!"

"Mike what the hell are you doing!? Get up!"

"No, I will stay here forever, until you forgive me!"

Some passersby laughed secretly on us. "People are staring at us Mike!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care!" He yelled. "I only care about you. Please forgive me. I am really sorry. I mean it Isabella." He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"Can you stop this show now? For God's sake!" I pleaded him, I hoped not in vain.

"Ok. As you wish." He got on his feet again and came next to me. "Isabella will you forget my silly behavior today?"

I sighed. He looked so…repentant, so sincere.

"Ok. I will think about it."

He grinned. "Thank you." He opened the door of his car for me to get in. "And I promise I won't let you down!"

We kept driving in silence through the rest of the way. He drove me to my house.

I was living close to the restaurant where we had our dinner, but Mike was living further away, therefore he had come by car. I wasn't sure if I should let him take me home, but the night was too cold and freezing and I didn't want to walk for twenty minutes at that time at night.

"Turn…" And Mike had already turned left before I actually had the chance to tell him to do so. "…left."

I turned and stared at him and he did the same.

"Who did you..?"

Mike took his gaze back to the road.

"Mike have I ever told you where I live?"

Silence. No answer came from him.

"Mike?"

"You don't remember?" He said and laughed.

I remained serious and moved my head.

"At the airplane during our flight back to New York. When I realized that we both lived at New York City, I asked you where exactly and you told me."

I couldn't believe what I heard and mostly, I couldn't remember anything from all these things!

"Uh…I did? I actually told you where my house is?" I furrowed my eye brow and gazed at him skeptically.

He nodded and smiled in a cool confident way. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what happened."

I turned and looked outside the windshield. My mouth was open, my mind was constantly working trying to figure out if and when what Mike had just told me had really happened.

"Where do I go now?" He asked me suddenly.

"Huh?" I turned to him not having heard his question.

"I said, where do I go now?" He repeated.

"I thought you knew where I live." I indicated and looked at him suspiciously.

"You told me the exact area, but not the neighborhood and the apartment Isabella." He giggled and hit the brakes.

I nodded. "Aha…"

"So? The light will be green soon." He pointed to the red light.

"Uh yes. Go right now and we are there."

I was still confused, puzzled and kind of…intimidated. But..could he be right? Had I forgotten this conversation during our flight a few days ago?

"Ok." Mike said and stopped the car. "Are we here?"

"Umm..yes..My house is over there." I said and showed to the block of flats where my apartment was.

"Wow!" Mike moved his head in awe. "Right opposite to Central Park, exactly as you had told me."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him and my eyebrows became a straight line. I still couldn't reminisce a thing.

"So… goodnight Mike." I said and took my keys out of my bag.

"Goodnight Isabella."

I opened the door and turned to him. "Look, in general, it was a..good night I'd say." He nodded smiling. "With a few changes of course, but still, quite good."

He giggled and moved his head. "I'm sorry again." He pressed his lips together into a firm line.

"And I'm sorry too I guess…"

He looked at me surprised and baffled. "About what?"

"I..might have gone too far.." I said and bit my lip embarrassed. "I shouldn't have let this kiss happen considering the feelings I have for you..Or the feelings I don't have for you.."

My lips became a thin line and a sad look was depicted on my face.

Mike moved his head disappointed. "I understand."

I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"But you know what? I won't give up easily. I still believe that I can change your feelings for me." He gave me an optimistic, crooked smile.

I remained silent. He should know that there was no chance about that. I think I had made it quite clear to him. Or hadn't I?

He was the first to break the awkward silence. "See you soon I hope."

"Ok. Bye Mike."

I got out of the car and closed the door. He waved smiling and he stepped on the accelerator and drove away.

I went in my flat and drop my bag on the couch with force.

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamnnnnn!_

My inner voice was extremely loud. I had the urge to break every single glass in my apartment. But I didn't. I instead fell on the couch holding a glass of wine and drunk until I started saying jokes and laughing all by myself. PA-THE-TIC!

_Well done Bella! You've become your worst nightmare and all these because of Edward Cullen. You can't trust men. You give them the wrong impression…Well done!_

And somewhere between my dizziness and my insanity, I managed to fall asleep only to find myself in one of those wonderful and in the meantime painful (because I knew they weren't true) dreams, were everything was perfect and Edward was the image of the kind and sweet guy I had fallen in love with in the first place. Before I got to know him. Before we got to work together. When he was the unreachable _Edward Cullen, the actor_ and not some jerk playing with people's feelings. When he was the perfect man that my imagination had made him to be.

**Chapter end notes:** First of all, what did you think? Should she forget about Edward and go on with Mike? Or give Edward a chance? And that creepy thing with her house? How did he know where she stayed? Secondly, be ready because I will update sooner this time, every Friday if everything goes well. So stay tuned Like us on fb and share the story if you liked it. Till next time..


	10. Chapter 10 - Merry Christmas baby

**Chapter 10 - Merry Christmas baby**

Hello!

I am back sooner this time with a Christmas chapter. Since it's days of joy and happiness, I decided to give my characters a little peace of mind and a lot of hot moments. ;) So they will enjoy themselves very much. With that being said, I think you understand that lemons are back along with some fluffy moments. Because we are romantic souls after all. ;)

Some notes, that the story starts with Edward the day after that sexy dance they had with Bella at that night club. While Bella was out with her friends, he was doing other stuff.

I wanted to write a Christmas chapter, so I really hope you will like it, because I had lots of fun writing it. ;) Get somewhere warm and get ready to enjoy this chapter! (I hope.)

P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a special person. Huli, this is the surprise I told you I had for you. I can never thank you enough for your support and your preference on my stories. Much love and have a Merry Merry Christmas! )

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**So I wait  
>Now with our souls misunderstood<br>And our minds they saw a map of a way  
>For how long.<br>For how long, how long must you take.**_

_**It's all on you, baby  
>You turned your back when I tried to learn<br>Still I cannot lift my eyes  
>If your hands are turning mine<br>But you dared not  
>What you said our souls could contain<br>They could contain  
>But now I'm gone<br>With a broken twisted soul in mind  
>But for how long?<br>Cause I've wasted this train of youth all on you, all on you  
>Its all on you!"<strong>_

_**Robert Pattinson-"It's all on you" (I like his voice and his songs and ok, generally Rob! ;) )**_

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view**

"What will you be doing later tonight bro? Are you free? I'm in the mood for a drink."

_Me searching my mobile phone and going back and forth on Bella's name at the numbers still torn between calling her or giving her some space._

"Hey dude! Earth calling Ed!"

Emmett was moving his hands in front of me to destruct me.

"What?" I said like the moron I was.

"Ok. What the hell are you doing there?" Before I could react, my "kind" brother had already grabbed my phone from my hand and was checking on it.

"Awwww…that chick huh…?" He grinned stupidly moving his head while watching my phone. "That is why you are aloof all the time today."

I tried to get it back. "Give it to me now!"

He sat further away from me. "Ha ha! No way man!"

I sighed and retired. I sat on my chair comfortably and then put my hands on my laps.

"So..what's all this fuss about?" Emmett finally asked and moved my phone in front of him.

I shrugged.

"Come on bro. Tell me. Don't be an ass! You know I can help you with any women matter."

Of course he can! My notorious brother had a master's degree on women and their psychology.

I rolled my eyes in the thought.

"There's nothing there to talk about."

Emmett left my phone on the cafeteria's table in front of us. Since it was sunny, although quite cold, today, me and my brother went to drink a coffee at a cafeteria at the centre of the city. It was Sunday and two days before the shooting would start again. And I have to admit I was logging to see Bella again. I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about her. For fuck's sake, I couldn't even stop dreaming about her! She had taken over me completely.

"You like her, don't you?" It sounded more like a certainty the way Emmett pronounced it.

I pressed my lips and looked at him through my black sunglasses.

"Wow. You don't answer. You don't deny it. Ohhhh someone is in love…" Emmett took off his sunglasses and grinned widely nodding.

I snuffed and looked away.

"I bet you think about her a lot.." Emmett continued and I gave him a stern look.

"And you fantasize her in many…spicy thoughts.."

"Emmett stop it."

"And you wanna be around her all the time, just to know what she's doing…"

"I said shut the fuck up already!" I almost yelled and hit on the table. Some people from the near tables turned and stared at me, but I ignored them.

"Aw easy dude!" He lifted his hands up as if he gave up.

"And for your information, I _do _think about her a lot, I_ do _fantasize her in scenes that are really embarrassing even for you and yes, I can't sleep properly since…many weeks now, because she is in every dream I see. I miss her smell, her touch, her beautiful face, her soft skin… I miss fucking everything about her!"

Emmett remained silent with his mouth wide open staring at me.

I sighed heavily. "But all this is my fault. I had it coming with my stupid actions. She'd be right to never talk to me fuckin' ever again!" I talked silently now and moved my head defeated.

"I can't believe it! My younger brother has finally fallen in love. Deeply enough.." He murmured and smiled. "Call her. Tell her all this shit you told me right now. Chicks dig that." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Em…"

"What?! You want her, don't you?"

I looked at him seriously and nodded.

"Then why not call her?"

I sighed. "It's not that easy. She doesn't trust me anymore Em." I looked down on the ground. "And I don't blame her for that. I treated her like shit…While I should have known better and respect her.."

"You know you've never talked like that for any other woman. I say hell yeah! Go for it! Better try and see the result rather than having regrets for not even trying dude."

For once my brother spoke wisely.

"You might be right bro, but I want to give her some space and time. I want to prove her that I've changed. I'm not the asshole she thinks I am."

Or am I?

"As you wish. You know better." Emmett complied.

The only thing I expected now was for Tuesday to come. I wanted to see her again. I missed her since last night at the club. Yeah..I'm pathetic like that. Only a few hours and I miss her. I need to talk to her, but I won't force her into it. I will let her come to me whenever she is ready and willing to do so. And I'll hope that her feelings for me haven't changed.

**~Bella's point of view**

A couple of weeks had passed. I kept going out with Mike Newton but just in a friendly way. We both agreed we would keep it low and strictly as friends and nothing more. And as far it concerned me, it was the best thing for both of us. Or…at least me..

Things were getting better for my friend Angela. My publishing company had informed me the last days that they would like to hire her and apart from my references, she was qualified, according to the interview she had given them through skype and that from the next year they'd like to start working with her. I was so excited by the news that I asked them for their permission to announce it to her myself, as I was going to Forks for Christmas. The human resources department agreed and now I was eager to visit my home town, not only to see my people, take a break from the exhausting but pleasurable shooting and start writing my new book, but also to tell my friend the amazing news.

We had been shooting all these days. And when I say _we_, I mean the whole cast and the crew, including me and of course Edward who was the protagonist. I can't say that things were cool between us. The contrary. Things started getting really strange. During the shooting, at the set, we were professionals and all. But after that…we were actually the same. I don't know why I expected him to run after me and beg me. I had become what I was mocking and laughing at; a heartless, selfish person. Oh my God… I had become _him_!

The shooting now took place at New York, so we didn't have to travel for these scenes. Edward had tried to contact me by calling me a couple of times the day after the club incident, but after that nothing at all. Even after or before work, he might just look at me for a brief second, but that was all. No other move from him or from me.

**XXX**

One day, I was getting ready to go to the early shooting. And when I say early I mean at about 8 o'clock in the morning. Therefore I was having my breakfast at about 7 o'clock, while I was watching TV. Can you imagine that they were gossiping so early in the morning? Oh yes. It's true.

And then I saw the gossip news.

"_According to sources from their close environment, Edward Cullen and Tanya Jones have given an end to their long relationship. Being almost two years together, they took part in a few films and we saw them quite often in public in very intimate moments."_ (Yeah…I remember seeing the photos of these moments…) _"According to rumors this break-up was due to a third person, but why don't know from whose side."_

_A third person?_ Yeah right.. Probably that Tanya bitch. It's her style after all. She is too…open with people. Especially men. But rumors are always rumors. Who believes this stuff?

But what did I know? I was just a former Edward's fan. Wait. Did I just say _former_? Nuuh. Forget that. I still AM an Edward's fan.

Later that day, which by the way was the last day of the shooting for this year as it was December and Christmas was only a couple of days away and everyone wanted some time with their families and friends, I saw, without wanting it, Edward having an argument with his manager, Jasper Hale. Edward was sitting on a chair in his personal van, the main actors and actresses of the movie had one of their own where they could relax, take a nap and change their clothes, put make-up on and have their hair done. For the rest of us there was one huge van where we could hang out for a while.

"Can you leave me alone, Jas? I told you, I know what I'm doing!" Edward sounded angry and irritated. He moved his hands furiously and I got behind his van's door and checked them from the door's crevasse.

"No, you OBVIOUSLY don't know what you're doing. That's why you've hired me!" Jasper yelled at him bending a little bit over Edward in a threatening way before he kept on walking up and down in the van. When I saw the tone in which he talked to Edward I had the urge to get in there and punch that ass hole, Jasper, hard. But considering the fact that all this time I was picking from the van's open door, it wasn't the best possible idea.

I saw Edward passing his hands through his hair and then abutting his elbows on his knees and closing his face in his hands. He seemed devastated as I heard him sighing.

Jasper went on scolding him. "First, it's your break-up with Tanya.." What? So it was actually true! The news I saw on TV that morning, which Angela had also talked me about a week ago but didn't believe her, were just confirmed by his manager. But no one officially had talked about this. And it was normal. They both had films coming out. They didn't want anything to steal the thunder of their work, let alone their own relationship.

"And now…this!" Jasper crossed his arms at his chest.

"I told you, I don't wanna play in that fucking sucky movie!" Edward was out of control. His vein at his forehead popped out and his eyebrows had frowned. I had never seen him so furious, so red from anger..He seemed so sexy!

Oh Bella…You're losing it…

"Awww reaaaaaaaally?" His manager's sarcastic comment made Edward get up from his chair and go close to Jasper. They were like two roosters in the same henhouse. I was ready to get in there and prevent them from fighting.

"Yes, reaaaaaally!" Edward growled looking him in the eyes through his big dark eye lashes.

"This movie has made your feet get off the ground and you think too much of yourself Edward. Do you forget what lame movies you took part in before that? Huh?" He pocked Edward's shoulders a little. "Or are you too..classy and qualitative now for movie like the one I'm suggesting you?"

"You basta…"Edward talked through gritted teeth. He made a move to grab Jasper's shoulders.

"Edward!"

Alice stormed in the van from nowhere and got between the two men. Luckily she didn't see me, as I was still hiding.

"Stop now you two guys!" She told them off and they both looked at her and ceased fighting.

"Jasper. Come on. Let's go." She put her arm around his and they got out of the van, after the two men gave each other a killer look. I had heard that there was something going on between Alice and Jasper, I myself had seen them laughing and being closer than normal, but now the way she leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek confirmed to me that they actually were a couple.

I picked from Edward's door now. I got in hesitantly.

"Edward.." I called him.

He sat on the chair with force and left a deep sigh. He sealed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. He moved his head from left to right.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried kneeling next to him and touching his shoulder. He slowly removed his hands from his face and stared at me. He just nodded.

My heart broke. He looked me deep in the eyes, but his way was so sweet, like a hurt puppy. His eyebrows frowned and his lips were turned on the sides.

"You're here…"He whispered and I saw his hand approaching my cheek.

"What..?" I whispered feeling my resistance wearing out and my lips parting. His hot breath was all over my face as only few inches separated us.

"You talk to me. You are here with me…" He explained and stroke my cheek with his knuckles.

Oh Gosh…I had forgotten how good his skin felt on mine.

I closed my eyes instinctively.

"Edward…" I tried to protest, but his name sounded in such a sweet and loving way when it came out of my mouth, that I'm sure no one of us believed I had any intention of ruining our moment.

"Sssshhhh…" He put his index finger on my lips and touched it stroking it gently from side to side. I shivered at that move and moaned slightly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Bella." He said with a pleading voice. "It's up to you now. I won't pressure you ever again."

So that was what it was all about. He left me free space. He wanted me to think, to decide on my own what I wanted to do with us.

"I'll just be here whenever you are ready, whatever you decide."

I opened my eyes and looked at his blue endless seas. I wanted to ask him about so many things; Tanya, his argument with the manager. But no voice came out of my mouth. As if I had no more power anymore. I was drained out.

"My sweet, beautiful Bella…" Edward whispered stroking my cheek and staring at my parted lips, as I did at his. "You are the only sane thing in the madness I live in."

My eyes were half closed. I exhaled noisily. My heart was thudding like crazy.

"Please, don't leave me again…"

Oh my…

Edward Cullen asking to not leave him _again_? When had I done it _again_?

"Ed…I can't…" I looked down at my knees. "What about Tanya..And you…" I moved my head. "I can't trust you."

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so that I could look at him. "I am sorry. I know I acted like a jerk." He took a lock of hair and put it behind my ear. "I'll try anything to gain your trust again."

I blinked many times lost in his words.

"As for Tanya…"He passed his other index finger over my neck and up to my ear. "We've broken up. We are not together anymore."

I nodded. I don't know why but I did. I stared at his parted lips as he approached me. I realized that I wasn't even breathing right now.

I was ready for our lips to connect. And oh how much I wanted them to….

"Uh…sorry for interrupting you..?" Someone coughed and we drew away from each other.

"Mike!?" I said loudly and totally surprised. "What are you…doing here?"

"I came to pick you up and..they told me you were here so I…"

"You know that guy?" Edward interrupted Mike. He was mad and angry for some reason.

"Uh…yeah?" I said but it sounded like a question.

He growled. "What the fuck do you want here?" He addressed Mike in the rudest and angriest way I have ever heard.

"I-I just ca-came to take her ho-home…" Poor Mike…He was stuttering.

"Take her home?" Edward practically attacked Mike and threw him away by pushing him hard.

"Edward STOP!" I shouted and grabbed his arms.

"Does she know? Huh? Have you told her what you are?" He started throwing accusations to Mike, although I had no idea what he meant.

"What…What a-are you talk-talking about?"

"What?" I asked him. "Edward you are insane! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Only that moment he turned to face me.

"I thought you had changed Edward. But you proved me wrong in just a few seconds from the moment you told me you would change.." I moved my head disappointed and left his arms that I was holding. "You are unbelievable. I don't wanna see you again."

"Bella please, you have to hear me!" He grabbed my hand pleading me to stop.

"Don't!" I shouted to him and he let me go.

"Let's go Mike!" I passed next to him taking Mike's hand and grabbing him out of the van.

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view**

It was those moments again. Those moments I lost control and drove uncontrollably without even noticing where I was going. I put my Bluetooth at my ear and yelled for my phone to call Emmett.

"Call Emmett!" I ordered.

"Calling Emma."

"Not EMMA! Call EMMETT!"

"Calling Emma."

"Fuuuuuuckkk! I told you to CALL EMMETT you fucking stupid bitch! NOT EMMA! CALL EMMETT!"

"Calling Emmett."

AT LAST!

"_Hey bro."_

"Emmett stop whatever it is you are doing. You have to help me."

"_Uhh…Look Ed…It's not that I don't want…I just…"_

"Bella is in danger. I don't care if you can or not!"

I heard Emmett sighing. _"I wanna hear the magic word bro."_

Oh come on! Now you found the time for this?

I took a deep breath. "Please Emmett?"

"_There you go. I'm home. Come over."_

"I'll be there in five."

**XXX**

"Dude it'd better be something serious, cause I abandoned a serious possibility for sex to be here with you." Emmett told me in a serious way.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you with Rosalie? Who is it this time?"

"It IS Rosalie Ed. That's what I'm saying!"

I snorted. "Wait a minute." I checked on my watch. "You'd have sex at four o'clock in the afternoon? Don't you have anything else to do?"

Emmett shrugged and grinned. "Is there a proper time for sex bro?"

I moved my head. "I can't communicate with you sometimes."

He laughed enjoying my frustration.

"Will you now tell me what is all this about? What happened?"

"Ok listen. Bella is in trouble without even knowing it."

"How you mean?"

"There is a guy that she met at her flight back from our shooting at Paris."

"Ohh…." Emmett moved his finger. "That blonde guy you were extremely jealous off from talking to her?" He furrowed his eyebrow and had lip sided smile on his face.

I gave him a stern look. "Seriously now?"

"Isn't it true dude?"

I closed my face in my hands.

"That's NOT THE POINT!" I was indignant.

"Ok. Then what is it?"

I sighed. "That guy is still talking with her and I am pretty sure he is spying on her. I don't know why for though. I told a friend of mine to find out who he is. His name is Mike Newton and he works for some lame tabloid called "Spicy"." I made an expression of disgustion.

Emmett nodded. "I think the guy is looking for some hot news to make the headlines huh?"

I moved my head. "I don't know Em. I really don't."

"But are you sure he is after Bella?" He still sounded suspicious.

"I'm telling you that ass hole is following her! He is a stalker!" I kept yelling furious.

"Are you sure it's him man?"

"YES! I remembered his face the other day, after I saw him watching us at that night club when we were about to kiss with Bella. I ran after him back then, but I lost him after a while. He is that stupid guy I saw her with at the airport. The "polite" mister who kissed her hand conspicuously!"

Emmett thought about it for a while.

"You should tell her then. I think he is spying on both of you Ed. You are both celebrities now."

And then it hit me. OF COURSE! Emmett was right! I had to tell her and protect her from him.

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know. I had a fight with Jasper…"

"_Again_?" Emmett interrupted me.

"Yes, again. Will you let me finish?"

My brother lifted his hands in the air.

"Then Alice came and stopped us, took Jasper and left. Bella showed from nowhere, like my guardian angel that she is…"

Emmett pretended to put his finger in his mouth like he was vomiting. I rolled my eyes and went on.

"And we talked, I started telling her how I felt and we almost kissed. We would have kissed damn it, if that ass hole hadn't got in!" I hit on the table in front of me.

"Heyyy! Easy dude! I want that table you know."

I stared angrily on him.

"Ok. And then what?"

"Then my blood went straight to my head from the sight of him. I wanted to punch him, to….."

"Jealousyyyy…." Emmett said with a grin.

I sighed. "Em…"

"You're so in love with that chick man. I won't judge you for that. But I will judge you for being here with me instead of there with her."

I glanced at him. He was right. Totally right. What was I doing there after all? I should be after her, look after her, protect her from this dangerous guy. And then I remembered.

"I heard she is leaving for Christmas Em…" I announced defeated.

"So?" He said naturally. "Go where she will go!"

And that would be…

"At Forks!"

"Forks it is then Ed. You'd better book your tickets." Emmett suggested and I agreed with him nodding.

"Thank you brother!" I hugged him in a man's way hitting his back and closed the door behind me while I wished him "Merry Christmas!".

I had to make it! I had to reach her on time! I had to explain myself to her! I had to make her mine! I couldn't pass one more day without her. But I was running out of time…

**XXX **

**~Bella's point of view**

"What's this guy's problem?" Mike finally spoke on our way to my place.

I just shrugged still gazing outside from the window.

"I mean..did you see how he insulted me and he attacked me?!"

"Yeah Mike. I was there." There goes my sarcasm again. I sighed and turned to face Mike. "Sorry. I-just…Sorry."

He nodded. "It's ok."

After a few minutes of silence we were outside my house.

"So…um…can I come upstairs? Do you need any help or something?"

"No, I'm ok." I opened his car's door. "Sorry for not telling you to come up but I have to pack my things. I'm leaving for Christmas so.."

"That's cool. Have a good time!" He wished me and smiled.

"Thank you, you too. And thanks for the ride as well. I had to have my car fixed, something went wrong with the brakes, I think…" I don't get car things much.

"Don't worry. Whenever you need help just let me know."

"Ok then. See you Mike! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too! Have fun!"

I went to my apartment and packed my things for at least three hours. And that's because what I did most of the time was to rethink of the scene that I witnessed at the shooting earlier that day between Edward and Mike but also between Edward and Jasper. Why did all this happen? What did Edward mean when he accused Mike for hiding something from me?

It was all too much to take and the only thing I wanted right now was to forget everything and relax. I would fly to Forks the next morning at six o'clock in the morning and I couldn't wait to meet my parents again and tell Angela the incredible news I had for her.

**XXX**

"Muuuuum!" I shouted and ran into her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Aww…me too sweetie!" She hugged me back.

"Bella…" My father, Charlie was hesitant, being a man. But the moment I went to him and hugged him, he hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. "We are so proud of you Bella. So proud of you!"

Unshed tears filled my eyes. They were proud of me? Because I don't know if _I_ was proud of me for certain actions of mine…

"Yes, we certainly are very proud. You should see us bragging around the whole Forks for our writer daughter who works for the film company now." My mother, Renee said smiling and we all laughed. I was satisfied that my parents supported me so much. I couldn't have made it without them.

"Come in!" Charlie picked my luggage.

"We have a big surprise for you." Renee winked.

I looked at them suspiciously.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." My mum put her hands over my eyes.

"Mum!" I protested.

"Sshh! You'll see why."

I heard a door opening and then…

"Merry Christmas Bella!" I heard a lot of people's voices and the moment I opened my eyes I realized that this was my Christmas gift. All my friends were here; Angela, Jessica, even Jacob with his new girlfriend Lia, many other friends I had from my previous job and school and of course my parents. They had invited them all at their home to surprise me. And they did it!

It was Christmas Eve and therefore a huge Christmas meal was waiting all of us especially made from my mother who was an excellent cook. The next hours were full of joy, happiness and Christmas spirit. We exchanged gifts, I talked to everyone with my most favourite moment the time when I told Angela that she would be hired from my publishing company. She screamed and hugged me. That was my Christmas gift for her. Well, apart from a cologne. Jacob was calm and happy. Something that I have to give credit to Lia for achieving it. I would get really upset if I saw him unhappy. I cared about him. Besides, we were together for many years. They can't be written off. He'd still be my friend. Jessica was the usual..Jessica I guess. Except that her jealousy for me had grown bigger now. And she wasn't even aware of the spicy details about Edward and me….

Late that night, my father took me at my home and helped me carry my things inside. But being so exhausted I left everything in the middle of the living room and went to sleep. My house was cold after all these months I've been away. I turned on the heat, got under the covers and fell in a deep, calm and refreshing sleep.

**XXX**

The next day I took my things out of my bags and cleaned the house a little bit. Then we went for a stroll with Angela and Jacob around the city. I told him he could bring Lia too, but he said some relatives of hers were coming and she would stay home with them. I didn't protest. I missed him too. Our conversations, the way we communicated. There might not be the same feelings anymore, and I was really glad to see him moving on, but we still had a great time together. We were cool with each other and I loved that.

Since it was Christmas day I went to eat lunch with my parents at their home, talking about my job and working with stars like Alice and Edward and many more things about my life now. I invited them to New York and they told me they would pay me a visit as soon as possible.

**XXX**

It was seven o'clock in the evening now and I was sitting in my living room watching TV. Renee gave me a small Christmas tree they had already decorated with Christmas ornaments, because my house was very "empty" as she said. So I had turned off all the lights, except for the Christmas tree's flickering lights and the TV's, I had put my CD with Christmas songs on my stereo and I was lying on my couch.

"_I don't want a lot this Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you!"_

Yeah…Seriously if one more year passes by without me having what I want on Christmas and every day, I am gonna sue the creators of this song!

All I needed was to relax and try to empty my mind…

But I couldn't.

There was something missing.

Or should I say…someone….

_*A knock on the door*_

"Who is it?"

No answer.

I normally don't open the door when I get no answer, but now something told me to open it. It might be my parents or a friend of mine? Little did I know then about the person behind the door and how my whole life would change after that evening.

"I said who…." My breath hitched in my lugs and my heart stopped. "Edward…?"

"Merry Christmas Bella!"

His kind smile, his bright blue eyes. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. The night was getting cold and snow was falling now. He wore a black coat, but his cheeks were red from the cold.

"Come in."

"Thank you." He smiled again and got in. He seemed so cool as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world that he showed up on Christmas day at my doorstep. Am I missing something here?

"May I ask what exactly are you doing here and how you found me?"

He huffed. "Seriously? I don't even deserve a wish for a Merry Christmas from you?"

I moved my head. "Merry Christmas Edward! Now, what the heck are you doing here?" I was losing my temper. "Are you following me or something now?"

"Following you?" He snorted. "No Bella. I leave that for that moron, Mike Newton."

"I don't like your sarcastic attitude. You came at my house on Christmas day to tell me about Mike? Are you kidding me Edward?" I started yelling.

"Will you listen to me for just once?" He told me growling.

I moved my hands and crossed them at my chest. "Be my guest!" I moved my leg hectically while he took off his coat and put it on a chair next to the front door.

"That guy is dangerous. Keep away from him!" He advised me with tension.

"What? Excuse me, YOU will tell me who to hang out with and who to not do so?" I laughed sarcastically. "I must have been in the twilight zone or something now."

"Bella listen to me please!" Edward yelled. "He is not what he seems! That guy is a stalker!"

"A stalker? Look who is talking!"

"That ass hole is following you! He is a journalist!"

"Oh you don't say! Did you hire Sherlock Holmes to find that one out?" I laughed at his face and I saw him getting even more red and inhaling faster.

"He is working for a tabloid Bella. He is in search of big news. And YOU are the big news that will promote him and make him known!"

Can you believe that guy? He just makes things up. Or…nuh. He can't be jealous of him. I mean..why would Edward Cullen envy anything Mike Newton had?

I clapped. "Bravo! You should write that down. All this imagination is wasted."

"Will you shut the fuck up already and fucking listen to me!" He yelled while he grabbed me from my shoulders and pushed me back until my back was touching the wall next to the door. He caught me off guard. My breath stopped. My legs felt weak and I could feel my blood boiling in my veins.

"He knows everything about you. He investigates. He follows." He pressed his lips and closed his eyes for a brief second breathing in, I guessed so that he would calm himself down. "Do you remember the night at that club, more than a month ago?"

I just nodded unable to speak.

"Do you know why I left the moment we were about to kiss? Do you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I moved my head as a "no". I always thought just because you were an ass hole, but I guess I am not in a position to say something like that now..

"Because I saw him hiding behind a tree. He was watching us the whole time we were arguing." He pressed his lips firmly.

"And why should I believe you?" I said that? Ok. My voice was more like a whisper so he might not have actually heard it.

But, nope. He heard me if I could tell from his reaction. He moved his head and half smiled biting his lips. He turned his back on me and put his hands through his hair. He grabbed it for a while and then he let his hands fall on his sides.

"I had it coming…It's not your fault." He looked down on the floor. "Of course you can't trust me now. How could you?" Edward talked to himself in his inner monologue. And I found my courage back to fight him off verbally.

"You told me what you wanted. Now please get out of my house."

A surprised and shocked Edward turned and stared at me.

Oh no…

His eyes were smaller than usual and his eyebrows frowned. His hands were closed in strong feasts. But he didn't say a word therefore I kept on talking with more anger this time.

"What do you want from me Edward? Because I can't understand a thing anymore! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"What I want? You wanna know what I want from you?" He asked laughing sardonically.

"Yeah that's what I'm asking!" I approached him spitting the words on his face.

"I want YOU damn it! YOU!" Edward exploded coming closer to me in a brief second putting me back to the wall and hitting the door next to me with his feast.

My mouth opened widely from this move of his. Is it ok that I found him so sexy now? The way his face was full of anger and tension…

Bella you are a lost cause….

"It's all on you for that. It's all on you for this nightmare I've been through the last few months, since that day I saw you at the audition. It's all on you that I see you in my dreams, that I hear your name from strangers and turn around to see if it's you. It's all on you that I can't forget your scent, your soft skin…" He touched slightly and stroke my lips with his fingers. "…your warm and hot kisses on my lips…"

I don't know who attacked the other first. Was it me? Or Edward? I have no idea and I really don't care.

The next thing I remember is me kissing him with all my passion. Biting, licking and kissing his lips while my hands grabbed his hair and pushed his face more towards me. His tongue forced its way in my mouth which I allowed. I didn't want to stop this. I wanted him so much. His hands went down my ribs and grabbed my thighs. I pulled my legs up and put them around his waist letting a loud moan, never leaving his lips, the moment he pinned me against the wall using his body to hold me there.

"I missed you so much…" I echoed my thoughts between our hectic kisses.

"I missed you too very very much!" He replied making me blush and become even more red than I already was from the heat of the moment.

We smiled to each other and he put a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Much better now."

I bit my lips and attacked his lips again. His hands went down my neck stroking it gently before his lips got where his hands were before. I lifted my head up with my eyes closed giving him more access to my bare skin around my neck and shoulders. I kept holding his hair feeling his curls in my fingers. His lips left a hot burning line from where they passed on my skin.

But I wanted more of this. I wanted more of _him_.

I put my hands on his cheeks lifting his face to look at me. He was magnificent. His flawless face, his lines around his chin, his perfect jaw…I could get lost in him forever.

"What are you looking at?" He grinned unveiling those lines on his cheeks which made him even more attractive.

"You!" I giggled and kissed his lips tenderly. Then it became more urgent, more passionate and deep. I passed my hands under his sweater and I took it off. He was panting, his lips were half open and he was so so sexy!

Edward went back to kissing my lips, then my chin and my jaw, before going to my neck and behind my ear. Imitating my moves, Edward put his hands at my back, stroke all the way up my spine giving me the chills and making me roll my eyes at the back of my head, before he pulled my blouse over my head and I assisted him by holding my hands above my head. I brought his face back to mine.

I didn't care how mad I was at him. I didn't care what he had done to me. For some reason his words, his actions made me forget everything. I might regret it later but I didn't mind anymore. I was his. Only his.

"Bella…" Edward whispered my name next to my ear before kissing my skin behind it. He went on to my collar bone and made me moan louder. Oh the feelings he was giving me…

He moved to my chest kissing my bare skin there. I still wore my bra but he didn't take it off. Instead he put his one hand inside it cupping my right breast and making me lose it while he stayed there massaging it.

"My beautiful Bella…" He whispered in my mouth and I felt his other hand stroking my left leg, which was around him, from my ankle to my thigh and lifted my skirt on his way up until it was high at my waist now. Then I felt his hand touching my skin from inside my silk underwear.

"Oh God!" I cried out completely turned on from his moves on my breast and at my lower part, as he was rubbing it softly at first and then harder and faster.

"Fuck Bella! You are so wet." He sounded so satisfied about it. I just nodded and bit my bottom lip.

I heard Edward growling and he kissed me hard. His tongue got in my mouth the exact same time that he slid two fingers inside me making me leave a loud shout. His kiss got as hectic and rough as his fingers. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

"Edward! Edward I'm gonna come! Oh fuck!" I grabbed his hair tighter.

It seems that he took it as a sign to move more quickly, as his pace increased and my body started reacting to him.

And then he stopped.

"I want you too. You won't finish alone." I heard Edward telling me with his rough sex voice.

I cried loudly as he pressed my body more against the wall to ensure that I wouldn't fall and he unbuttoned his jeans. Then I helped him to take off my underwear as he moved it slowly down my legs and he lifted me back in his arms again with my legs placed around his hips.

I looked Edward in the eyes and then kissed his face. I never had the chance to explore him the times we were intimate. It was always so…rough and sudden and…all about me. But right now I didn't want to change this. I was too lost in him to care.

"It's been so long since I last had you." Edward spoke breathlessly and took a lock of hair out of my face.

"It doesn't have to be that way again."

"Never again." He completed and he kissed me. He bit my bottom lip and then licked it causing me to growl.

Then I opened my mouth giving him access and the moment our tongues touched I felt him entering me.

"Aaaaaahh!" I broke our kiss with a light scream.

"I'm sorry my love!" He stroke my cheek. "Was I too harsh?"

Edward caring if he was _too harsh_? That's a first!

I smiled to him. "I'm great." I gave him a lip sided smile and leaned my head to whisper in his ear. "More than great actually." And placed a kiss on his neck after I sucked on it.

For some reason this drove him over the edge. He started moving inside me but he felt harder now and he went slowly at first. The more fraction we had between us, the more our breaths became heavier and we both got completely lost in each other.

The only lights were from the Christmas tree and those songs were still playing. The TV was on but I had no clue what was on, as I enjoyed myself much more doing something far more pleasurable. And if I can judge from Edward's hard breathing, increasing pulse of his heart and his priceless sex expression, I think he was enjoying this too.

I smiled at myself and closed my eyes while we were still moving together increasing our pace now. Thank God for the wall which was still holding me and prevented me from falling, because my powers had completely left me.

"Oh God…This is….I'm about to…come Bella…" Edward moaned and leaned his head on my chest. I felt his hot breath on my skin and I gasped when he pushed harder than before.

I kept my left leg around his hips and I lifted my right leg and put it higher to help me join him in this pleasure he was about to have. Edward understood the message, even in the ecstasy we both were, and he held my leg with his hand next to his left ribs, while his other hand was behind my back to prevent me from getting hurt from our rough movements and the hits against the wall.

And I was so right doing so. It was like he found a new spot inside me which made me moan and pant and scream even more than before.

"Don't…stop!" I advised him with all the voice I had and the part of my brain, although small, that was still functioning well and wasn't all blur and distracted by that sex god who was giving me all these sensations.

"Bella! Oh fuck Bel…." It took him two more deep thrusts to explode inside me moaning my name and me to come feeling my body clenching around him and shaking from the waves of orgasm that hit me and seem to never end.

After almost half a minute we ceased moving and we both left a loud sigh panting hard. We laughed with our synchronization and Edward carried me all the way to the nearest couch where he laid me with calm moves.

I giggled and stroke his face.

"I think you should move out of me if you don't want me to have an orgasm again."

"Hmm…Let me think about it…" Edward pretended to be skeptical and I gave him a fake stern look. "I wouldn't mind giving you another one…" And he moved just a little bit so that he would make me gasp and feel my body reacting to him again. My eyes got closed instantly and my back arched.

"Mmm..fascinating…" He crooked and put his arms on the right and left side of my head. "Look at me beautiful."

I opened my eyes with difficulty and focused in his. "There you are my pretty girl." He stroke my cheek and leaned to kiss my lips softly. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it a little bit biting it.

"Since I don't mind giving you more orgasms…" He lifted himself up and pushed back inside me slowly causing me to moan. Oh I so don't mind it either Edward!

My legs were pressed firmly around his body and my nails were trailing his back. At some point when he got a lot rougher, I'm pretty sure I let a small scream and dug my nails deeper in his skin. If he wasn't so turned on like me, he would probably be in real pain.

As I already was in a post orgasmic state, it didn't take me long to feel a new orgasm taking over me making my whole body shake hard.

"Edward! Oh yes yes Edward!" My voice echoed in the living room.

We came simultaneously moaning loudly and holding each other tight.

"Now..you…really have…to move out…of me…" I managed to say panting and we both chuckled.

Edward moved his head smiling and did as I told him. He kissed my lips, my nose and my forehead and then led his head on my chest. I kissed and then stroke his hair tenderly. We were both breathing heavily and our bodies were still moving up and down, but we were gradually catching our breaths.

"We are so insane." I giggled and so did Edward.

"We're crazy and we know it." He added. It sounded like the lyrics of a famous song and we both laughed with that. It was the most amazing Christmas day I've ever passed in my whole life! When I sat miserably on my couch listening to music and watching TV earlier that day, I never thought I would end up having sex with the person I wanted the most in my life. And it was all perfect!

"Merry Christmas Edward!" I leaned and kissed his hair while still stroking it.

I heard him making a sound of satisfaction.

"I like that…" He whispered and kissed my arm. I smiled and hugged him.

That moment another Christmas song began on my stereo. Probably one of the very few sexy Christmas songs, if not the only one. Edward heard it and I felt him smiling against my skin. I bit my lips from the feeling. What I never thought would happen was what Edward did next.

"_Merry Christmas baby! You surely treat me nice!"_ He started singing with a rusty sexy voice. He placed a kiss on my neck, lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes continuing. _"I feel just like I'm living in paradise. Now you see. I feel real good tonight and I got music on the radio…"_

That man could sing too! He was amazing! I can't believe it! I was about to have another orgasm just by listening to his deep voice.

"_Now I feel just like I wanna kiss you underneath my mistletoe."_

"Then what are you waiting for?" I whispered and giggled.

Edward grinned moving his head. "You are amazing my love…"

And we kissed.

"I love it when you call me _love_." I mumbled when we ceased kissing to take a breath.

"Really?" He gave me a sexy crooked smile. Edward was so enjoying this.

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

"Then I shall call you love every day from now on."

I left a kiss on his forehead and brought him into my arms. I hugged him with all the love I had for him hidden inside me all these years. The love I could finally show to him if he actually let me to. And I hoped Edward would do so as well.

"This must be the best Christmas ever!" He announced echoing my own thoughts.

I smiled. "Definitely!"

Edward stared at me. "I promise that this will be just the first Christmas from many Christmas days to come, that we will be together and I promise, I will try to make you more and more happier year by year."

Aaaaaaaawwwwww! Could my heart stop beating from extreme happiness? Could it? Because I think it just did.

"You're crying?" Edward whipped a tear going down my cheek.

"I am?" I said surprised. They were silent tears, I had no idea they were actually there. "Don't you worry, they are from happiness." I reassured him and he kissed my nose lovingly. Can I be dreaming? Can all this be a wonderful, magical, surreal dream?

"Bella, my love…" He hesitated for a while, but then a sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Let's get lost!"

I furrowed my eyebrow, unaware of what he was talking about.

"You and me baby! Let's leave everything behind and go somewhere far away! Let's pass the holidays together!"

I opened my eyes wide. "What?!"

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww! How cute! :') Now, if you have _your_ love next to you or somewhere there, grab them, read the chapter together, put the song Edward was singing on (Merry Christmas baby by Bruce Springsteen) and have fun! haha! Merry Christmas everyone! I tried to make the chapter as Christmasy as I could. I hope I made it. What would you answer to Edward? Would you run away with him for Christmas? Should Bella leave with him? Till next time!

P.S. I LOVE the song "All I want for Christmas is you" and whatever I wrote there was for fun. xD I would never put Bella suing them. Lol And Merry Christmas!


	11. Chapter 11 New Year's Resolution

**Chapter 11-New Year's Resolution**

Hello everyone!

Happy New Year to every single one of you! I hope you had a great time and I hope that this year will be a much better one for all of us!

I "ran a marathon" to get the chapter done and posted today. You might find small mistakes here and there. Well, that's because I had no time correcting it. I will do so asap. It is a New Year's chapter, so it had to be posted now. Otherwise it'd be too late.

So, this chapter is dedicated to all of my readers. Thanks for keeping reading my story and keep reviewing it. Means a lot to me.

Note: Many, many lemons… ;) You've been warned. This couple needs some peace and love anyway, don't you think? ;)

So enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Santa baby,_

_just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>Been an awful good girl<br>Santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

"_**Santa baby"-Shakira's version.**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

"I really can't believe you talked me into this!" I smiled moving my head.

Edward giggled. "As if you didn't want to do this…"

"Well…" was all I said and we both laughed.

We were on the airport and we were waiting for our flight.

"But seriously now, Edward, you need to tell me where we are going."

I had no idea about the place of our journey. Edward had gone and bought the tickets and didn't tell me a thing. He insisted that…

"It's a surprise."

And he winked.

I sighed loudly.

"Come on…Pleaaaaaaase!"

"Stop pleading Bells. I won't tell you." He wore his serious expression but he didn't fool me. He was about to break.

"Pretty pretty pleaaaaase!" I pouted and played my eye lashes. "Please please please..."

"Bella…" He mumbled. "People are staring at you."

"I don't care!" I answered stiffly. "Edward…baby….please…" So stubborn! Uuuf!

He chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you mister Cullen." I said and pretended to be offended. I don't think I made it. He furrowed his eyebrow gazing at me.

"Look. I made my luggage at eight o'clock in the night, while I had just put my things in the right place this morning, I pack again to go away with you and I don't know where to!" I moved my hands not mad, just trying to tease him.

"Does it matter?" He just said.

"What?"

"Does it matter where we'll be going?"

I thought about it. He was right. _Did it actually matter?_

He looked deep in my eyes. "I mean...The destination doesn't matter to me since we'll be together."

_Oh. My. God!_

I nodded biting my lips and smiling widely.

"Now, will you be a good girl and wear these?" And he handed me a pair of headphones.

My eyes became smaller and I was ready to protest.

"Did you really think I would let you listen to the airport's announcement of our flight when the time will come?"

I rolled my eyes. He had figured out everything!

I grabbed the headphones infuriated and put them on waiting for him to put the music on.

Edward found this hilarious for some reason and he laughed his ass off. I started hitting him on the shoulders, but of course in a playful, light way.

"Have fun!" He announced and I replied by showing him my tongue.

Of course he grinned and instead of getting mad with me, why would he anyway-we were just playful-, he hugged him and I put my head comfortably on his chest at the place of his heart. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent listening to some classic music from his mp3.

The next hour passed by with us sitting on our chairs waiting for our "unknown" flight. I had rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he had leaned his head on mine. I closed my eyes lost in the soft beautiful music and also exhausted. It was ten thirty in the night and we didn't even have a chance to relax after our previous encounter. Not that I minded. Who needs sleep when you have that sexy man next to you?

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view**

She looked like an angel resting on my shoulder. She was…magnificent. Bella was definitely a keeper and I can't believe how I dared act like a complete and utter ass hole to her. But now I would do everything possible to show her my real self. The real me. I would try to make her every day special.

The truth is that I never thought she would actually agree on travelling with me. And to be more honest, I never thought that we would end up having mind blowing sex in her house. I have missed her so much… I never expected I'd have another chance with her. But Bella was a far too kind person and I would be a complete jack ass if I let her go again.

The music was loud and I could hear it from her earphones. She had no idea where we were heading to. I smiled secretly and leaned my head to hers. She reacted instantly by sighing and putting her hand around my belly holding me tight. Could this be my own heaven that I had just found?

Almost half an hour passed with us sitting like that and her music still on. I am pretty sure that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. Her eyelashes were closed and she didn't move at all. All this time I was holding her hand in mine massaging it slightly so that I would give her some comfort knowing that I am by her side.

"_Ladies and gentleman. For the flight to Paris please head to gate 12…"_

Paris, here we come!

Yeah I know. We've been there. We actually were there a couple of months ago. But I wanted to fix some things. I wanted to do things right this time. Furthermore, this was the place we first came closer to each other. The place with so many memories for both of us. And I have many surprises for Bella now. The city seemed empty and blank without her. Now everything will be beautiful, colourful and joyful. And all the Christmas cheer would make the atmosphere even better for us. I wanted to know her better and vice versa. I wanted to be a part of her life and make her a part of mine.

I nudged her a little. "Bella love." I whispered forgetting that she couldn't hear me.

I grinned and moved my head when she didn't react. She must have been exhausted from our passionate sex earlier. I was too, but I wanted to get in the plane first.

I nudged her again. She then moved a little moaning lightly in her sleep.

_Oh God!_

I felt like a pervert, because the reaction in my pants was imminent.

_Damn you Edward Cullen and your dirty mind!_

"What is it..?" She mumbled and lifted her head up to see me.

I made a sign with my hands that we should be going.

"Oh ok." I saw her nodding and smiling to me. That beautiful cute smile that made my heart melt.

I kissed her forehead, we took out things and headed to our gate. I gave her her ticket the last minute so that she wouldn't pick on it and see where we were heading. All this time the poor thing kept her headphones on. And I was grateful for her trust in me.

Once we were on the plane and we took off, I leaned my head next to the window, Bella came closer to me and looked deeply in my eyes smiling seductively. She would be in great trouble if we were alone in this plane.

I smiled back to her with my naughty thoughts running wild in my mind and kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed me back and left a sigh after our lips were separated.

Bella laid her head on my chest and I stroke her back rhythmically. It seemed to soothe her, cause I felt her muscles relax.

"It's so beautiful…" I heard her whispering as we saw the city lights underneath us, like a second starry sky, but on Earth.

I stroke her cheek showing her that I agreed with her since she couldn't hear me. After a while we were both sleeping heavenly in each other's arms.

"Sir.." I felt a light nudge in my shoulder. I opened my eyes. "Oh my God, it's really you." A surprised young woman stared at me standing next to my seat and she started crying the moment she realized who I was. But since I had just woken up, it was all so blur…

"Um….." I passed my hand through my messy hair making it look even worse I suppose. I normally knew how to react, but this was an awkward situation. Well not exactly awkward. But a young fan talking to me in a random moment in public and with Bella sleeping practically in my arms when we were supposed to keep our departure a secret, well, _that_ was awkward indeed. I didn't mind showing the world I was with her, although we were still trying to know each other and we practically just started our long road as a couple, I didn't know if she wanted to make it official just yet and expose us at the media.

At that moment I felt Bella moving in my arms as she understood my changing position on my chair. She opened her eyes slowly and she popped up and sat away from me when she saw the girl staring and examining us.

I turned to Bella and consoled her. "It's ok, don't worry! Just a fan." I whispered to her and stroke her hand slightly. I expected her to take it away, but she didn't. Instead of that she smiled to me hesitantly. She was so considerate and gorgeous.

"Uh…sorry if I interrupted…" The young girl was all flushed up and bit her lips.

"Oh no no." I tried to be friendly to her. "It's all good."

"Can I…have an…autograph mr Cullen?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." I nodded smiling widely.

_Put your charm on Edward and she might forget what she saw and not tweet right after she gets off this plane._

Oh...who was I kidding? Of course she would tell everyone.

She handed me a small paper and I signed on it.

"Your name?"

"Diana."

"Very nice name you have Diana." Smile, smile Edward!

The girl blushed. "Aww..thank you Edward!"

_Don't scream! Don't scream!_

"Here you are Diana."

She took the paper and read it grinning widely. "Thank you so much! Oh my God!"

Ok. I have to tell her.

"Um…Diana, can I ask you something?"

She was about to leave but the moment she heard me she froze and turned to me.

"Anything Edward. Of course!"

Hmm..too willing. That's good I guess on this case.

"Do you mind if you don't say anything about seeing me here today? And the destination and the woman next to me?" Say the magic word Edward. "Please?"

Diana got serious. Oh no… "Of course. I understand! I won't say a thing. Don't worry."

YES!

"Thank you very much Diana! You are very kind." Lipsided smile and I thanked God inside me for this. "You know we need some time to relax. Away from paparazzis and all. So…"

"DEFINITELY! I hate those paparazzis too." She moved her hands showing how she couldn't bare the thought of them invading our lives.

"I really appreciate it." I smiled to her. "Well..Have a nice time in Paris Diana!"

"Thanks a lot! You too!" She started biting her lips and left fast to get back to her seat. I moved my head and turned to Bella.

It was hard to decipher her expression. Confusion? Lost? Mad?

She finally pointed to the headphones and closed her hands together pretending to be pleading me.

"No no. I won't take your headphones off love." I nodded to understand what I was saying.

She pouted. She looked so cute..Like an adorable puppy.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

I smiled biting my lips and moved my head. But I wouldn't spoil it to her now. I wanted her to enjoy my surprise for her, for us.

Bella put her hands on her chest pretending to be mad with me. But the way she pouted and frowned made me smile. She was so comical. I moved my head and brought her in my arms placing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna see the place from the window anyway Edward."

Damn she was right! THAT I hadn't thought of.

_Way to go smart Edward!_

It was then that I decided that it was no use torturing her anymore. We were only an hour away from Paris now and I didn't want her to lose the stunning view from above. Therefore I decided to take her headphones off.

I slowly pulled them off her ears and in return Bella turned to face me.

"Will I not…?"

"Wear them again? Not unless you want to." And I wanted to smile to her, but I didn't actually have time. Because Bella, and that was the best thing she could do, attacked my lips and kissed me passionately taking both our breaths away.

When we stopped we were both panting. "At last…we can talk…like ordinary people now." She said between pauses to take a breath and slowly stroking my hair at the back of my head.

I gave her a crooked smile. I had noticed long time now how she changed and flushed whenever I smiled to her like that.

And I think it worked, because she kissed my lips again.

"I think you said you wanted to talk." I furrowed my eyebrow in my attempt to calm both of us down if I wanted to avoid a visit to the airplanes toilettes with Bella to calm down myself and…that…_mister_ down there.

"I am so sorry. You are right. But when I'm with you..I don't know what happens…I just can't refrain from touching and feeling you." She hid her face in her hands. "And now that we are…together?" I noticed hesitance in her voice. Her sentence sounded like a question. "Cause…we are together, aren't we?"

"My sweet, beautiful girl." I took her face in my hands. "Of course we are together. I think I made it pretty clear when I came all the way from New York to Forks to talk to you and after we actually enjoyed ourselves I asked you to travel with me to an unknown to you destination."

I saw her thinking about it for a while, then she looked down and bit her lips blushing. She nodded. "I think yes, that is true."

I giggled. "My silly silly Bella." I kissed her forehead affectionately and she hugged me. It felt so right being in her arms. So real. So natural.

"Should I get you something to drink Miss? Sir?" The airhostess interrupted us. She had come earlier I suppose, as everyone else in the plane had a beverage or a coffee on their tables, but we must have been sleeping.

"Um..yes. I would like some orange juice please."

"Of course Miss." She handed Bella her glass.

"And you Sir?"

"Oh nothing, thank you."

"Are you sure Edward? At least some water. It's a long trip."

She cared for me now? I will never understand her feelings completely.

"Ok then." How could I resist this woman anyway. "A glass of water for me."

"Here you are. Enjoy the rest of your trip." The airhostess smiled and left as calm as she could seem. I can tell she understood who I was, but she was professional and didn't say anything.

"So, a toast to…"

"To a wonderful _us_ that has just begun." I completed her sentence and leaned a bit to kiss her lips tenderly.

"I'll drink to that then. Cheers Edward!"

"Cheers Bella!"

The next hour passed calmly with us discussing about various things. We tried to seem casual and relaxed, but my inside was burning to take her right there in that plane many feet over the ground…

Oh my God. That thought is turning me even more. I need to stop that.

"Eddie? Are you ok?"

Bella's voice took me out of my naughty fantasies. But wait. Did she just…

"Did you just call me Eddie?"

Her lips were twirled at their side. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I won't use it again if you don't like it. It's just that I tend to call people affectionate names. People that I care about that is…" She excused herself when there was really no reason doing so.

"Oh no no! I don't mind it at all! In fact I love that nick."

It was true. Since I was a kid.

"You do?" She smiled so widely and her face lightened up.

I moved my head. "My mum calls me like that since I've been a child."

Bella chuckled. "I had no idea. I promise."

"And I believe you. How could you anyway."

"It sounds so sweet." She stroke my hand. "But..does this mean that I remind you of your mother when I call you like that or something?"

We both burst into laughters. She was smart, pretty and funny. Where was she all my life?

"No, thank God you don't."

"Yeah…."She moved her head agreeing with me with eyes wide open.

"OH MY GOD!" She suddenly yelled a little and put her hand over her mouth. She was looking outside the window. "Paris! We are at Paris!"

I nodded. "Yes we are."

"This is incredible! I can't believe it!" She threw herself on me and started kissing my face and then my neck.

"Bella, bella…" I chuckled. I tried to put her a little bit back because of the people around us, but the thing is that I loved this so much. If I could, I would let her kiss me for as long as she would want to.

She looked me deep in the eyes smiling and biting her bottom lip.

_Oh not the lip biting…._

She put her small, soft hands at my cheeks and stroke them softly. "Thank you so much for this! I love this city!"

"Me too." I went close to her ear and whispered. "And you are one of the reasons for this."

I felt her warm breath on my neck as she exhaled heavily and leaned her forehead on my shoulder. She had her eyes closed.

"Edward…" She mumbled in a low voice.

"Yes baby?" I was so teasing her and I loved her reaction. But what I said was the truth. I loved this city and all the memories I had with Bella from there. I am not proud of most of them, but I will try to make it up on her. That was one of the reasons I took her to France. I wanted to show her the real Edward Cullen, not the bastard I was at our first time at Paris. And I wanted to explore the city with her. Everything would be so much more interesting with her by my side. It would be the best Christmas days ever for me and I hoped for her too.

"Please don't do this."

"Do what love?"

She lifted her head up and stared at me. "Whisper in my ear softly, look at me like…that!" She pointed at me.

I made a funny face. "Like what?"

She laughed and poked me. She took my hands in hers and approached the window bringing me with her. I put my chin on her left shoulder and gazed with her Paris underneath us. It was like the whole world was ours. Ours to find out and enjoy.

"It's so beautiful!" She whispered.

"It is indeed." I kissed her hair and held her tighter.

Suddenly Bella turned to me. "Edward are you sure about this?" She looked serious and sad.

My eyebrows furrowed not understanding her at all.

"I mean..us. This trip. Our relationship. If you've regretted it I…."

Regret it? What the fuck was she talking about? There is no way I will ever regret giving us a chance! EVER!

"Bella, my sweet Bella, I will never regret this. No way. I want this more than you can think. Don't doubt it even for a split of a second."

Her eyes were blur and started being filled with silent tears. She pressed her lips firmly.

"Ok love?"

Please don't talk like that again! Please start trusting me Bella! Please.

She nodded and smiled hesitantly. "I'm silly I know.."

I dismissed her claim. "No, you are insecure. And there is no need to be."

I touched my forehead to hers and we both closed our eyes simultaneously. I was starting changing and Bella was the reason for this. I just wanted to get lost in my feelings for her.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is the captain talking. We are about to land to Paris. Please get back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. The time at Paris is 12:30 in the midday of the 26__th__ of December. The temperature outside is…"_

"We are here." I said as a matter-of-factly.

She inhaled deeply. "Yes we are." She agreed and smiled to me getting back to her seat and fastening her seatbelt. I did so too.

We held each other's hand and we kept staring in each other's eyes. I had found out at our taking off that Bella was afraid of this procedure as well as the landings. And I felt her holding my hand for life, while we were landing. I found her expression funny and cute at the same time, but it would hurt her feelings and would be very inappropriate for me to laugh now, therefore I pressed my lips firmly and just swallowed it.

"Thank God!" She sighed once the plane touched the ground.

"It's ok. We are safe and sound now." I stroke her hand.

"Stop mocking me Edward." She said through her teeth.

I pressed my lips and nodded. But Bella understood my lame attempt to not laugh again and she hit my shoulder playfully.

We took our handbags and got out of the airplane. It was very cold and cloudy. It was in the middle of the day and the airport was so crowded at this time of the day. Not that good for us and our privacy.

Bella inhaled deeply once we stepped on French ground. "Paris…" She whispered and smiled. "I missed it so much.."

I leaned and kissed her hair before we began walking towards the airport's entrance.

We took the rest of our luggage and got in a taxi. I gave an address to the driver and Bella stared at me surprised.

"You will see." And I winked.

She just smiled and came to sit closer to me. She left a warm kiss on my cheek and I gave the taxi driver a stern look when he giggled secretly with that move of hers. He saw me through the middle mirror and looked away immediately getting serious again.

For the rest of our way through the city of Paris, we examined the landmarks and the beautiful picturesque streets and buildings. As I had supposed, everything seemed brighter and far more interesting when we saw observed and inspected them together. The city was full of people and Christmas spirit. Whenever I heard Bella making a sound of excitement from something she saw and I explained the history behind it to her, it made my heart fill with joy.

_Life can be wonderful after all when you have the right people next to you._

"Ok. We are here." I told the driver once we arrived to place I wanted him to take us.

Bella looked outside the window trying to understand what was going on. Her eyes were wide open and scanned the street. She was clueless.

"Here you are." I handed him the money and got off the cab after Bella.

"Uhh….Where are we exactly? May I ask?" She stood in front of me holding a few bags, while I was holding the rest of them.

"Follow me and you will see." I suggested and started walking ahead. But when I reached the block of flats front door, I turned and realized she wasn't following me.

"Bella trust me." I tried to say with the sweetest way I could. She stared at me suspiciously for a while with her eyebrow furrowed and after a few seconds of anxiety from my side and hesitation from hers, my heart went back to its place as I saw her smiling widely to me and coming to stand next to me.

I opened the door and stepped aside for her to get inside. We went to the elevator and I hit the fourth floor.

Bella was staring at me all this time leaning her head at its side and I could see a million thoughts passing from her eyes. But I am sure she would never guess the whole story.

Once we reached the right floor we got out of the elevator and we went at my apartment's door.

I put the key in the keyhole and opened it slowly. I pushed the door wide open and announced. "Welcome to my place."

Bella got in with small, hesitant steps and once she faced the inside, the wooden furniture and the classic design, she automatically opened her mouth wide open.

She turned and looked at me in owe. "This is yours?" There was a slight doubt in her voice.

I nodded giving her my lip sided smile. She bit her lip and moved on to inspect the rest of the house.

"Oh my God!" I heard her shouting, while I was carrying our bags in the bedroom.

"What is it?" I asked worried and run to her in the living room.

"The view from here is…magnificent!" She declared and I moved my head relieved.

The view was fantastic indeed. The Eiffel Tower and the Seine flowing silently like a snake crawling inside the town, the parks and the quaint buildings "I know right?" I approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Edward."

"Mmm…" I growled while sniffing her hair's scent and leaving small kisses on her neck.

"Why does this view remind me of the hotel we both stayed in a couple of months ago?"

I stopped and we both looked in each other's eyes. "Because the hotel is just at the corner of this street." I explained and pointed to the hotel with its bright sign at the end of the street.

Bella snorted. "I can't believe it." She smiled. "Was this a coincidence mister Cullen?" She asked talking in a sexy voice and stroked my arms which were around her.

"Not at all miss Swan." I smiled back to her. "I actually searched for a place near the hotel, because I wanted to have the memories of you and me. I always hoped that I would be able to take you to this apartment and have a wonderful time with you in this magical city. An even better time than back then."

She snuffed. "Is that even possible?"

What!? She actually implies that she…enjoyed our time back then?

I saw her laughing. "You should see your face right now." She turned me slightly towards the window so that I could see my reflection.

I flushed seeing the idiotic expression I had.

"Eddie dear.." Bella stroke my cheek and I faced her slowly at the sound of my name. "Except for your unacceptable and inexplicable behavior, which totally infuriated me by the way.." She furrowed her eyebrow conspicuously. "…I loved all the other parts. Every single moment to be exact."

God! I always thought she actually hated all those days. I mean…she seemed to enjoy it but, let's face it. She just left extremely furious from my hotel room and I didn't even have a chance to explain myself to her. But I couldn't blame her. She was totally right. She paid me back in the exact same way. I would never really understand women. That was a fact.

She bit her lip and did that move that made my inner self scream out her name; She tangled her thin long female fingers in my hair and twirled it slowly while pushing my head closer to hers. I crooked and stared at her lips, so luscious, so red, warm and damp. When our lips connected, it was a slow, sweet, romantic kiss. Nothing like the ones we shared before. The wild, extremely passionate ones. But it was a nice surprise. We started showing affection to each other and I liked that.

We took our time with each other deepening our kiss and feeling our emotions growing for each other. I heard Bella moaning slightly and it made me feel hard in my pants. I touched her belly and pressed her body on mine.

She stopped our kiss and left a small cry. Then smiled keeping her eyes closed and licked her lips.

"I need to wash up a little and get some sleep…" She whispered and kissed my lips softly.

I nodded grinning. "Ok. You are right. I want to take some sleep too to be honest."

Bella started walking away from me letting my hand slip slowly away from hers. Then suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

"Um…where is the bathroom?"

"Oh right. Uh…go straight ahead and then turn right." I instructed her and she went on.

She smiled and left.

While she was in the bathroom I got the chance to go to the bedroom and change clothes myself. I put on my pyjamas, man's pyjamas that is don't take me for a weirdo wearing girly stuff, and I got in bed which thank God was already made by the woman I had hired a week ago to clean this place up.

"So…" Bella showed up at the bedroom's door while I was sitting comfortably on my bed with my hands behind my head and my back against the bed's headboard.

I stood up, eyes wide open and mouth hanging off.

_Oh my Gosh!_

She was wearing a sexy black lingerie with a small knot on her chest. It was not too long, it barely reached her thighs and it revealed her perfect slim and long legs. It wasn't that I hadn't noticed them before, I am a man after all, but wearing this she was just…so so sooo sexy!

"Wow!" Was the only thing I managed to say and I saw a red colour painting her cheeks. She looked down at herself and then back to me.

"Come here." I invited her touching the place on my bed next to me with my hand.

She moved like a shy cat. Slowly, silently but with grace and sat next to me.

"You are so beautiful." I told her and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She replied and smiled and her lips were lifted up at their sides.

Such a sweet girl! And she was all mine!

"_Edward you lucky ass!"_

My brother's voice jumped out from nowhere in my head and I moved it quickly to discard the thought. As it seems I was really tired…

"Edward. Are you ok?" Bella was moving me violently.

"Yes, yes. Just…" Lost in my thoughts. "Just a bit tired I guess."

"Me too." She said calmly and she lied on the bed resting her head on her pillow.

It was midday. So what? We did an almost eight hours journey. The jet lag had exhausted us both.

I followed her moves and lied beside her. I stroke her cheek gently.

"Sweet dreams my love."

"Sleep tight my Eddie."

We both giggled with the sound of it. She couldn't say anything better to me. I was so complete right now.

She crawled slowly to me and steadily got in my arms. I turned resting my back against the mattress and she put her head right over my heart. I felt her smiling though the pyjamas' fabric but I didn't bother asking. She was here with me and that was all I needed.

I left a kiss on her hair and stroke her back while I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep feeling Bella's warmth around me.

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

I was at Edward Cullen's kitchen making him breakfast. Me, Bella Swan, was at Edward Cullen's kitchen at his apartment at Paris making him pancakes. Apparently somehow someone had put some eggs in the fridge and butter, milk and many other ingredients and food.

_This is actually happening Bella! You are not dreaming!_

Or am I?

Nuuuh!

If I was dreaming, I wouldn't be able to smell. And I smell the butter and the eggs being fried.

If I was dreaming, I wouldn't be able to see colours. They say you don't really see colours in your dreams. And I can see everything so colourful and bright right now around me.

When I saw Paris over the clouds where we were flying and then his house, but mostly when I heard the reason why he bought this apartment at this exact road, I swear it made my heart fly up there high in the sky. I always thought I was nothing but a one night stand for him. Well…actually two night stands… Or should I count the other day at my home at Forks too?

Oh well. Who cares now? We are together. Like…together together.

Yesterday, the moment I lied my head on his chest and heard his heart beating rhythmically, it made me smile. It was the closest I had got to him emotionally. Not physically but emotionally. I got asleep in his arms listening to his heartbeat for the first time. And I definitely loved it.

Edward was still asleep, it was ten o'clock in the morning of the 27th of December. We had been sleeping for a whole day because of the jet lag. But it was still Christmas holidays. We would take the most out of it.

But one step at a time.

We would act like a couple now, therefore I had thought about it thoroughly. I wanted to get to know him more now to spend some quality time with him and then move on to other fantasies and naughty things that I had in mind.

_Don't blush Bella!_

I smiled to myself and took the tray with the breakfast. Orange juice, coffee, pancakes, marmalade and butter. After he brought me to this trip here and had this house to spend time together, it was the least I could do.

I opened the bedroom's door by pushing it with my eyes since my hands were full and I approached the bed silently. Edward was sleeping like an angel. He didn't snore at all through the night which was a good thing for me. Jacob used to snore like a train. I couldn't sleep well unless he wore that special thing at his nose that helped him breath well.

I left the tray at the nightstand next to the bed and sat next to Edward on bed. I slowly stroke his hair and took some hair away from his forehead. I left a kiss there and whispered his name. No reaction.

"Edward love." I tried again softly.

"Mmmm…" His voice barely sounded. He was still dreaming.

Ok. I need to do something drastically to wake him up. He didn't even move a bit. I thought about for a while as I looked at him from head to toe.

_Hmm…Perhaps…_

I leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear. "Edward my sweet baby, will you wake up now?" And I left kisses down his neck before brushing my lips over his jaw and resting them on his lips. I put my right hand under the covers and under his pyjama top stroking his abs and his stomach.

"Mmmmmmm…." He moaned and returned my kiss on my lips. He didn't open his mouth though. Morning breath I guess.

I slowly got under the covers and put my legs on each side of his body while we were still kissing.

Then I stopped for a while and looked in his eyes.

"Good morning Eddie!" I gave the cutest smile I could find and he gave me his crooked smile that I loved as a return.

I felt his hands stroking my lower back moving up and down that area in a steady pace.

"It certainly is a good morning Bells." He giggled and brought my lips to his again biting them slightly.

"Mm..something smells good.." He looked at the nightstand. "You made pancakes?"

I laughed. "Why surprised Mr Cullen?" I liked calling him like that. It sounded so sexy to my ears.

"Damn my woman can cook too!" He said and lifted himself up dragging me with him in the procedure.

"Come. Let me give you some." I cut a small piece still sitting on his lap and I brought the fork in his mouth.

He literally devoured it. "Oh God.." He licked his lips. "It's so delicious!"

I smiled completely satisfied.

"Ok, now your turn." He said and did the same procedure to me.

"Oh yes. That's good indeed." I agreed and laughed.

After half an hour we were done with our breakfast and I suggested that we went for a walk around the city. It had snowed during the whole last day and as it seemed there was enough snow everywhere at Paris now. It was magical. Edward complied, although he had other things in mind. But the one who waits, gains much more. Therefore he should be patient. I wanted us to do it right this time.

**XXX**

"My turn to ask now." We had spent like two hours walking around Paris, every little corner of it and talking exchanging ideas, opinions and learning personal things about each other.

"Ok." He complied holding my hand tighter in his.

"When was the first time you started feeling something for me?"

I always wanted to know this. Was it Paris perhaps? Or much later?

"Actually…" He stopped and leaned at the side of a bridge on Seine with his back to the river. "That's an easy one. It was the first time I saw you, at that audition for your movie."

I stood in front of him with my mouth hanging wide open.

"You can't be serious. At the audition for the role?"

"Yes." He nodded naturally. "I saw you sitting there and I discerned you from the first second."

I looked down at my feet. Ok. That was fluttering. Very to be honest. I had won him from the very first moment we met. Who would have thought about it?

"You know I went to the audition expecting to see a much older woman as the author, a quite pretty one I suppose, but married with family and all. It's not easy for younger people, people at our age, to have a chance to shine."

I bit my lips listening to him and I stared in his eyes.

"But instead, I found you." Edward lifted his hand up showing me from head to toe. "You were amazingly beautiful, a little bit shy because it was your first time at this business, but still so professional. I asked first thing the next day, a friend of mine to learn more about you. And I have to admit knowing that you were also smart with an educational background and without a previous nasty lifestyle, made me like you even more."

Un-fuckin-believable! Edward Cullen spying on me and liking me for who I was.

"Oh my God." I expressed my own thoughts out loud and I approached him smiling widely and blushing not only from the cold but mostly from his words.

"Come here." I said and grabbed him from his jacket's vest and brought his lips to mine. We kissed for so long that I heard some passersby whistling and others suggesting us in French to "Get a room!" And it was only then that I realized that we were actually standing on the same bridge we kissed for the first time a couple of months ago, that night after our dinner at that fancy restaurant.

But we didn't stop. We didn't even pay attention to them. It was like we were the only people on Earth. Me and Edward. Lost in our own world. Our own universe.

"And what about you?" He asked me once we started walking again, this time heading to the Eiffel Tower.

"What about me?"

"When was your first time that you liked me?" He asked in a canny way putting his lips up at their side.

"Oh no…" I hid my face in my hands. "It's too embarrassing."

"Oh come on!" He reprimanded me playfully. "I told you about me!"

I sighed. He was right. It was the only fair thing.

I took a deep breath. "Ok. But don't laugh."

Edward raised his crossed fingers. "Swear!"

"It was eight years ago. The first time I saw you playing in a film. There a said it." I talked quickly spilling it all out.

No reaction from him. I turned to look at him. And what I saw was a widely-grinning Edward. His whole face was brightened.

"Really?! That was when I first started acting."

Ok. Brag about it much.

"Yes, really." I rolled my eyes. "You so enjoy this, right?"

He moved his head innocently. I stared at him sternly through half closed eye lashes, but he was too perfect to ever get mad at him. His smile, his almost silly look. Priceless.

We both burst into laughters and we hugged tightly and lifted me slightly in the air twisting us around of ourselves. Thank God we were in a park just under the Eiffel Tower and there was no danger of us being hit by a car.

This moment was perfect.

No actually every moment with him was PERFECT!

And I couldn't stop but think that this was only the beginning.

There was much snow around us so we ended up playing with it throwing snowballs at each other and then he chased me and I was trying to escape. Of course he was faster than me and reached me in no time. He actually grabbed me with so much force that I lost my steps and we both fell on the snow laughing loudly like there was no tomorrow.

Our next days went on like that. Us going around Paris, taking photos here and there, my most favourite one was the one we asked an English woman to take while we were kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower with the whole city lying behind us. Thankfully the stranger was a woman with understanding, because as much as I objected to Edward about us showing affection in public and especially in front of an unknown woman, he didn't seem to agree at all. He said a simple "We only live once." (as if I didn't know that already) and he brought me closer to him and kissed me. I was all flushed and a bit ashamed when I thanked the woman many times for her patience and apologizing for Edward's behavior.

"Don't worry. I've been in love too. No need to apologize."

_In love…?_

That was what we were? In love?

I smiled at the thought of it during the whole day when I thought of her words again. It felt like love to me, but it was still too early to be sure.

Who was I kidding? I was in love with him eight years now. What I didn't know was _his_ feelings.

"You know I turned on my mobile this morning before I woke up and I saw that there were quite a few people searching for me."

"Ups…" He said and made a grimace.

I pressed my lips and moved my head. "Exactly, ups."

"Who was it?"

"My mother, my father and Angela. My parents had called me about…ten times and Angela had sent me a couple of messages telling me that my family was extremely worried about my sudden disappearance and that my mother had even thought that someone had kidnapped me now that I am famous." I rolled my eyes. "Me-famous. I lived to hear that too."

Edward smiled. "You are famous and you will be much more famous the next months once the film is out."

"Oh dear Lord…" I passed my hands though my hair. "I have no idea how to handle this to be honest. I am so scared."

"Bella…" Edward slowly put his hands over mine on the table of the restaurant where we were enjoying our dinner that night. "You have me now. You are not alone in this. Never again."

I smiled to him and my smile reached my eyes, my heart, my whole soul. We joined our fingers together and I slowly stroked his hands with my thumbs. I was so grateful that he decided to let me in his life. That wouldn't have happened even in my wildest dreams. Ok perhaps only there.

"I actually checked mine too this afternoon. I had many messages from Jasper telling me to show up as soon as possible because back home a lot of rumors are spreading about me." He snorted. "Like I care."

"Edward you _should _care." What if they said nasty things about him again?

He shrugged. "It won't be the first time love."

I moved my head. He had a point there. They wound write anything they wanted, whether it was right or wrong.

"Oh and a few calls from Tanya." He added and made my heart burn from envy.

"Tanya…" I repeated. "I thought you had broken up." I spoke silently afraid of his next words.

"We were never together actually Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrow and a confused expression was written all over my face.

"Bella we are actors. We faked it." He explained so naturally that it made me wonder even more.

"Faked it?"

He nodded. "Publicity Bells. Teenage girls saw us playing in movies together and fancied us. And our managers said that we would get more attention and increase our popularity. And they were right."

"So…you two tricked people."

He thought about it for a while. "I'd prefer the term, _went according to the audience's likes_."

I moved my head. I didn't like that. Does this mean that he is fake even now with me? He is acting?

"My love. Look at me." He put his index finger under my finger and raised my head to the point where he could stare in my eyes. "I never faked or acted with you. Nor do I intend of doing so. And so that you know, I have already regretted those past two years pretending to be in a relationship with that unbelievably annoying and immature woman."

I stayed quite.

"And all these photos? That night at the bar?" I remembered finally.

"Pure acting from her side." He explained. "I think though that somewhere along the way she began liking me. But I swear, the feelings were never mutual sweetheart."

I took his word for that. He after all seemed so sincere. And he knew that it would mean the end of our discussions and us in general if we actually was lying to me.

"Don't break my heart Edward." I pleaded him. It was yours now and I had no way to protect it. Only he could.

He closed my hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. "Never my intention my sweet love."

I stroked his cheeks which were surprisingly hot and red. It seemed sweet to me.

"What did you tell your family?" He finally asked.

"Well, I said the truth to Jessica who wished me to have a great time and informed me that she would tell my parents that I was on vacations alone to relax."

"I see…" He sounded sad and disheartened.

"It's not that I don't want them to know the truth of course." I reassured him smiling. "We don't even know each other well and they would start asking things about you…"

He nodded with understanding now. "Of course. I get it." He smiled too.

"And what did you tell yours?"

"I told Jasper to let them talk and that I would be back whenever I felt doing so."

I laughed with that. "Good one there."

"And I didn't even bother answering Tanya. This story, this lie is over. We have nothing to say."

I moved my head. I was glad that I wasn't the reason for them breaking up. It would made me feel strange. Like a whore. Like those women getting between couples. And Edward had made it quite clear that this wasn't the case as there was no couple to get between them.

**XXX**

The next two days passed by in almost the same way. As walking around Paris, visiting the Louvre, Notre Dame and went to many other places I hadn't even seen the previous time I was here.

We ate outside, I cooked for him a couple of times, we even rented a romantic Christmas movie to watch at home, which Edward tried to make into a make-out period. Because while we were watching it, forget that. While _I_ was watching the movie, Edward was doing his best to distract me. He put his hand on my neck, brushed his lips on my shoulder, bit my ear lobe and began going souther. He passed his hand between my breasts and used his fingers to tease my nipples. I would give him a warning by calling his name, but he wouldn't stop. He just went further done to stroke my belly and then pass seductively his hand between my legs. A small moan escaped my mouth then and I stood up fast going away from him with a stern "NO!"

It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just wanted him to wait. I had a surprise for him which I hoped he would enjoy. Not long till that moment would come.

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view**

It was New Year's Eve. And Bella hadn't let me touch her further than a few stolen moments that I managed to gain for myself since we came here. I didn't know why, but I would wait for her as long as she wanted to. It was frustrating of course, God knows my ache for her, but I wouldn't force her into anything again.

There was a small concert at a park under the Eiffel Tower the evening before the New Year's day. So Bella and I decided to get there and listen to some music. It was mostly French, but we didn't mind. We would listen to anything as soon as we were together.

There were many singers performing on the stage which was put there for the concert and at some point they sang to some English songs that we knew. Bella started singing. She sang so beautifully. That is one more thing I didn't know about her. I joined her and in a few seconds we were dancing and singing. The others around us saw that and they started dancing as well. It was a wonderful loving way to say goodbye to old year and hello to the new one.

"Edward my love…" After an hour of enjoying ourselves, Bella took me a bit away from the concert's noise. "Can we go home please?"

I got worried. "Are you alright babe?"

"Oh yes. Nothing wrong. Just a headache." She explained and touched her forehead. "I guess the loud music perhaps…"

I nodded. "Ok. Let's go and you will lay down for a while, take a painkiller perhaps and you will feel better soon." I smiled to her.

"One more thing though."

"Anything."

"I am actually starving. Could you bring something over? If it's not too much trouble to you.." She bit her lip I guessed feeling bad for telling to do so.

"Of course it's no trouble! I am hungry too after all." I reassured her.

"You are an angel." She said and hugged me.

_An angel?_ Oh my sweet wonderful Bella…

"I will go home and you go buy our dinner, ok?" She suggested and left a kiss on my cheek. My apartment wasn't far away from here, so she would get there in no time.

I rushed to get some junk food and get back to Bella to see how she was doing. Thank God a nice fast food restaurant was somewhere there and I bought everything we needed and in half an hour I was heading home.

"Bella! I'm home!" I shouted while opening the door, throwing the keys on the table next to the front door and leaving the bag with the food on there too, in order to get off my coat.

I just then realized that I got no answer from her. Perhaps she was asleep?

"Bella? Where are you love?" I headed to the bedroom to see if she had laid down. I opened the door, but she wasn't there either. I got in and left my coat on an armchair.

"Bella are you ok?" I called one more time.

I felt her putting her hands around me waist while she whispered in my ear. "Quite well baby." She had come from behind. I hadn't seen her. That moment I heard music in the background. It was…Shakira? Singing Christmas songs and particularly "Santa baby".

_What the heck was going on?_

I started getting excited about it. I turned slowly to face Bella.

"Oh fuck…" I monologued silently when I saw her outfit.

"Do you like it baby?" She spinned around herself and then walked around me.

"Damn yes!" I whispered still devouring her sexy figure.

She was wearing red lingerie with a red Santa Claus' hat. The lingerie had some white feathers over her breasts and she had worn some black garters and red high heels.

"Then get back…" She threw me back on bed. "…and enjoy the show."

What did I do? OF COURSE I obeyed!

I stood up on bed and watched her as she began dancing seductively. She had even used a belt. She passed it around her slim waist, between her legs while licking her lips, even made it a whip hitting it hard on the floor.

_Oh fuck! Will she spank me too or something?_

After a few more dancing movements she approached me smiling seductively. She put the belt around my neck and brought me closer to her. Our lips almost touched but she kept her distance. My hands moved on their own and went on her ass stroking it slightly.

"Oh you bad boy…" She said and stepped back. She threw away the belt and made me a "no" sign with her index finger. "Ts ts ts! You can look but you can't touch love."

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" I cried out and threw my head back.

And then I felt her.

She was on her knees in front of me unzipping my pants slowly.

"I kept you waiting all these days right?"

I moved my head fast biting my lips hard.

"Aw…poor Eddie…" She said and pulled my pants all the way down along with my underwear revealing my awakened length. "Hmmm..you did like the show huh?"

"Bella…"

"Ssssh! Your surprise is not over yet…" She whispered and she lowered her head to the point where her tongue touched my tip.

"Oh shit!" I felt me getting harder. I can't believe she is doing that. "Bella. Please stop."

She ceased and glanced at me confused. "You don't have to do this love."

She smiled. "But I want to baby."

_Oh come on Edward! The woman wants that! Just let her give you some pleasure!_

I nodded like the ass hole I was and she gave me a lip sided smile before returning back to my body. She grabbed my length with the one hand and passed the other under my shirt massaging my abs and my stomach. She leaned closed and in a split of a second I felt her warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounding the part of my length that she wasn't holding.

"God!" I cried out with the sudden joint.

She then began to lick and suck and bit slightly before she took on a steady pace up and down, up and down, going deeper and deeper.

I moaned and panted, whispering her name every now and then. "Bella baby…That feels so good…"

Once I said that she began to move her hand and her mouth faster. It was getting insane. Louder moans from me. I took her hair out of her face, I wanted to look at her doing this, and I held them behind her neck throwing the hat she was wearing away.

At a moment she suck hard and took me in deep enough to make my eyes roll at the back of my head. "Bella I'm so…fucking…close!" I groaned and held her hair tighter than I should.

She raised her pace and I was definitely on the verge of finishing.

"No…NO…" I managed to say between my loud moans and groans.

She stopped. "Did I do something wrong?"

Wrong? This is the absolute opposite of wrong love!

"NO NO! Absolutely NO!" I brought her up to her feet again and closer to me. Her knees touched the bed. "I just don't want to finish like that." I explained and she smiled before attacking my lips and throwing me back to the bed. She got over me and in a split of a second she had taken off my shirt. She took off her shoes and I used my teeth to pull the garters off. She seemed to like the feel of my lips against her thighs because she stroke my hair. I was unbuttoning her lingerie and when I finally made it, I threw it away on the ground along with my clothes.

**~Bella's point of view**

He is the most amazing man in the whole world! I mean..I was giving him a blowjob and he thought of me! He stopped me because he didn't want _"to finish like that!"_

He _is_ perfect!

I kissed him and sucked his lips and bit his ear lobe. I was totally out of control. I kissed his strong neck and touched his body with my hands. I stroke his abs, his sides. Every part of him. I went to his chest leaving soft kisses there and I put my lips over my teeth before biting slightly his right nipple.

"Aaaaarrgh!" He groaned with eyes closed.

_He likes it!_

I repeated the action again and went on with his left one. More moans escaped his lips and I felt his back arching. I went on kissing his stomach and his belly. Then I went all the way back to his lips kissing his jaw and chin before sticking my tongue inside his mouth tasting him.

Now it was my turn to moan hard as I felt his hands on my ass spanking me slightly, just as much as it was needed for me to be turned on.

We kept kissing more passionately. I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I wanted him inside me.

"I want you." I whispered against his lips.

"Me too love." He said and stroke my back, then my ribs. He brought my neck to his lips and I felt him sucking my skin there.

"Oh Edward…" The pleasure he was giving me… Oh dear Lord…

He kissed my shoulders then went back to my neck and then my lips and under my ear lobes.

It was then that I stood up, pressed his legs on the mattress and placed my heated core over his length. We locked eyes as I slowly moved and let him enter me.

I left a deep cry of pleasure. Edward sealed his eyes.

"Look at me Edward." I commanded and he did as I said. He opened his eyes and only then I moved him out of me and then I made a little bit harsher move to force him inside me again.

"Awww Bella…" He moaned.

He cupped my breasts and squeezed them while I rode him. I twirled my nipples slightly with his fingers and I growled hard against his touch. He then took his hands over my shoulders, my neck and put his middle finger in my mouth. I licked it while looking him in the eyes. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily with the sight of me doing that while I was still moving over him.

Edward then realized that I needed assistant to stand up straight because my knees were starting to feel really weak now and my body was trembling. He took my hands in his and held them to keep my balance. I kept moving slowly and it was so pleasurable for both of us. I increased my speed and we left louder moans with each fraction.

"This feels so good." He groaned and I felt him moving his thighs along with me.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I shouted louder with his move as he managed to get deeper in me and hit a spot I never even knew it existed. "OH GOD! Right there Edward!"

He did again and again, moving along with me. We moved more slowly than other times. But the pleasure was even more than then. It was…magical!

"Come for me Bella! Come for me!" Edward growled and made one more deep thrust against my moves and made my orgasm come stronger than ever. I felt dizzy and my body trembled uncontrollably, but I kept moving.

After a minute he moaned hard and came too crying out my name.

We were both panting. I didn't have time to catch my breath though. He lifted himself up and came closer to me. He pinned my body to his, kissed me hard and put my legs around his waist. I stopped kissing him and I brushed my index finger through his parted lips. He was so sexy glowing in his post orgasmic state, like me.

"Bella, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered and caught me by surprise.

I smiled biting my bottom lip. "And I think I'm falling in love with you too Edward." I confessed and kissed his lips first slowly, then harder.

I felt him getting hard again against my skin and he positioned my entrance over him again. He ceased kissing me and looked me in the eyes, I guessed for permission or to see that I had still strength for a second round.

I just nodded smiling and bit his bottom lip closing his face in my palms. Then I moved suddenly and he was once again inside me.

"Oh God. Still so fucking ready for me." He whispered in awe. I would feel embarrassed but there was no time for that. He knew the effect he had on me anyway.

I managed to raise my body a little bit higher every time before grounding back on him with force. He assisted me by holding my back while rubbing it gently. I put my fingers in his hair bringing his in my arms. He was now hidden under my neck. He left soft kissed on my heated skin there and I kissed his hair. We both moved together him helping him by lifting himself a little bit upwards and me by grounding myself harder every time.

I wasn't far away from my next orgasm. I was actually on the verge of the next one. I could feel it. But what made come even faster was Edward bringing his other hand over my heated core and rubbing it hard.

I left a loud moan which echoed in the bedroom and I saw at the exact same time from the corner of my eye many fireworks on the sky from outside the window.

_Is it that good that I am imagining fireworks now?_

I felt Edward exploding inside me and moaning hard as well against my neck's skin. I threw my head back feeling another wave hitting me and making my body feel light as a feather and my breath to stop.

"My beautiful Bella…" Edward whispered while he still moved with me but we slowed down our pace now.

I expected the fireworks that I had previously seen from the window to have disappeared, but they didn't. I still saw them and heard them actually.

When we ceased moving we both fell on the bed with our backs against the mattress exhausted and we started laughing. It was from happiness and pleasure. But also because we had just looked at the clock.

I crawled to Edward and put my chin on his chest. "Happy New Year my angel." The time was 00:01 and the fireworks were because of those people at the concert celebrating the New Year's coming.

"Happy New Year my wonderful, sweet love." Edward told and kissed my lips gently.

I laid my head on his bare chest and we both gazed outside the window at the beautiful fireworks and the Eiffel Tower with each flickering lights.

"You know what they say. You will be doing the same thing you were doing the moment the New Year came and you will be with the people you were with at that moment for the whole year."

I smiled against his skin feeling my cheeks getting red. I raised my head. "So you are telling that I will be making love with you the whole year?" I furrowed my eyebrow and he shrugged playfully.

"This seems like a fucking amazing year then." I said grinning widely and kissed his lips softly before taking my place back on his chest stroking it gently. He kissed my hair and smiled too.

This would definitely be the best year of my whole life!

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Ok. If you managed reading these….21 pages of love, lust and passion, then wow! Well done! Did you like the way they celebrated the New Year? ;)

I got a review from someone who didn't leave a nick or name, so I will take a moment to answer here.

**Dear guest:** Thank you very much for your review. It made me smile. I am glad you liked it. And you are right about Mike. He will bring trouble to them. But they will enjoy themselves until then. ;)

Thanks for your reviews everyone, keep them coming cause they make me smile. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12-Confessions

**Chapter 12 – Confessions**

Hello my dear readers! My next chapter is here. I know it took a little bit longer, because I am working on our facebook page. You should join us. I post photos-quotes and updates.

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

As for this chapter, I'm trying to deepen in Edward's character a little bit more and give answers on his former and recent behavior. I hope you'll understand more about him. It has a few lemons. ;) Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My life is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**For that I'm sure."**_

_**James Blunt-"You're beautiful".**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

"Someone had a great time at Paris, isn't so you lucky bastard?" Emmett moved his head with a huge grin going from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Em bro will you shut the fuck up already?" Edward scolded him in a so kind and brotherhood way.

I laughed with them. Despite the things they said to each other, it's unbelievable how connected and honest they were with each other. They loved and cared for the other, they just had a special…way to show it. I guess it was a guy's thing? Perhaps…?

"Eddie, come on baby. Don't talk like that to your brother." I reprimanded him, but in an extremely sweet way.

"Yeah Eddie boy. Please don't talk to me like that.. I'll be emotional and cry." Emmett made fun of the nick I was using to call him and Edward got up from his chair frustrated.

"That's it. You are in trouble now." He went next to Emmett and hit his brother's arms with his fists. They were both laughing though, so I guessed that they were just playing in a way.

"Hey guys! Stop behaving like little boys! We are not alone you know in here. People are fucking staring!" Rosalie, who was sitting next to Emmett, told them off and they both looked at her still laughing their ass off.

"Ha ha! Rose come on. You know we are not doing this seriously." Emmett explained to his girlfriend and Edward returned to his seat next to me.

"Rosalie is right guys. We are in a cafeteria. You should behave." I furrowed one eyebrow when I looked at Edward. "Besides, you are celebrities. You don't want to cause rumors, do you?"

Edward lowered his head. This was definitely a first. He never actually seemed to listen to me, but since the moment we got together that Christmas day and our relationship began, he changed. A lot. He paid attention to what I said and many times followed my instructions, which are and always will be for his best. Besides, I haven't known how to do anything else these 8 years than worry secretly about him, about the things he does, his image and the opinion others have for him. At least now I can finally talk to him and tell him what I think. I can instruct him and thankfully he listens to me.

"Oh baby…" I whispered and touched his cheek with my hand bringing his face slowly to me and I kissed his other cheek. I brushed my lips up to his ear where I spoke silently "I always want what is best for you."

Edward turned and looked me deep in the eyes, causing me to bite my lips and nodded.

I smiled to him widely and I put my hand in his, placing my fingers between his. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

Rosalie and Emmett were devouring each other French kissing right in front of our eyes at eight o'clock in the evening in the middle of a cafeteria somewhere in New York. It was the 3rd of January and we were already back, as our company had called and informed both of us that we would reshoot some scenes and we would do it early on January, so that they would take the new scenes and modify them appropriately. The movie was supposed to come out on November, so we had to do everything according to the schedule.

Therefore, me and Edward didn't have much more time to enjoy ourselves. Well…actually that is a lie. We can't keep our hands off each other not even for a few minutes. We are either holding hands or kissing or hugging. And not to mention the sex part. Since that New Year's Eve, we practically make love every day. In fact, I don't think we even went out of Edward's apartment on New Year's Day. We stayed in and explored every possible place that could host our love. It was insane. But I loved it! And so did Edward from what I could tell.

On the 2nd of January, we managed to get some clothes on and get off bed. We went for a walk to get some fresh air and see people. That was when our phones rang, first Ed's and then mine as they had no idea we were together, and we learned the news about our movie. We went back home, packed and took the first flight that afternoon to get back to New York. I had to phone my family of course and explain myself for getting lost like that. I found an excuse, like _"It was a sudden decision. I wanted to have some time on my own."_ Yeah right.

When we got to New York, Edward and I got separated, as each one went to his house. I remember that there was something missing, as I had got used to us sleeping together. His arms around me and his warmth by my side. I got in bed that night and phoned him. He was trying to sleep, but couldn't make it. We began talking about many different silly things, telling every now and then how much we missed each other. At a point Edward started saying naughty stuff and I was blushing and smiling by myself. I had to ask him to stop because I felt getting horny. And that wasn't a good thing since I was all alone.

As a result, this was the first time we saw each other at New York since we returned from Paris.

"Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww! You guys!" Me and Edward yelled to Rosalie and Emmett and I threw them a napkin.

"What?!" Emmett said still grinning once they broke their kiss. "Do you think you are the only ones with urges?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes with her boyfriend's use of words and I laughed at her reaction.

"Talking about urges…" Edward mumbled and stared at me with that sexy look of his and that irresistible crooked smile. "Shall we leave?"

I couldn't help but turn all red and lower my gaze before smiling secretly.

"Why leave so soon?" I asked but it was more like a rhetorical question. I wanted desperately to leave too.

"I thought of celebrating our anniversary." Edward explained next to my ear and I glanced him puzzled. "Our one week and three days together my love." He continued.

"Ooooohhh!" I said nodding. He was mocking me of course. This can't be the reason. "Ok. Now tell me the real reason please."

"Why? Isn't that a good enough reason to get in bed with me?" We were practically whispering, because it would feel extremely uncomfortable if anyone heard our conversation.

"Edward…" I couldn't help it. I mean…he was amazing…I put my index finger under his chin and slowly approached his face. He smiled, licked his bottom lip and then I kissed him without a second thought. He could turn me on so fast, in a blink of an eye. It was the things he said? Or the things he did? Maybe the way he looked at me? Perhaps all these together. Yeah, probably that.

"Oh oh oh! There are people here! Calm down little bitches!" Emmett told us and I started laughing against Edward's lips. He stopped kissing me and he moved his head grinning.

"You are an ass, man." Edward said.

"Not less than you bro." Emmett replied totally calm and laughed.

I put my arms around Edward's body and leaned my head over his chest and under his chin. I felt him letting a kiss on my hair and inhaling its scent for a second.

"Bella, when will Angela come here?" My cousin asked with her hand over Emmett's wide shoulders.

"Very soon actually. She told me she'll be here tomorrow since she is starting work next week. She has to settle down, find a house."

"Tomorrow?!" Edward exhaled totally devastated.

"Yes. Why?"

"This means that she will stay with you?"

"Probably yes Edward. At least until she gets a home of her own. I have seen a few very nice apartments, but she needs to see them too first."

He nodded and stayed silent.

I bit my lip and sat back at my seat. "What's wrong?"

Edward seemed to think about it for a while. He hesitated but then took a deep breath and spoke. "Ok. This will seem totally egoistic and selfish, but..I won't be able to see you much in that way."

"What are you talking about? Of course you will! We start reshooting tomorrow. We'll be together almost all day." It was so cute to see him reacting like that. He would miss me, that was a fact.

He shrugged. "I guess…"

I bit my bottom lip giving him a lip sided grin. "She is my friend. She doesn't know the city. Angela will stay with me for as long as she needs to find something good."

"I totally understand. But please promise me you will try to steal a few hours to come at my place whenever you can…" He was pleading me with the sweetest, cutest look I had ever seen. I would seem like a bitch letting my friend, but I would kill to be with him for a few hours.

I grinned. "I will try. I don't promise though." Yes. I preferred to play it hard to get. Am I not unbelievable?

"You amazing woman…" Edward said silently and kissed me softly on my lips. It was a quick kiss, because I didn't want his brother to start mocking us again.

"Guys, we will take off now." I announced and stood up taking Edward by the hand.

He left some money on the table and grinned before saying proudly; "Yes, we are kind of…busy." And winked to Emmett.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't discreet at all. "Bye guys." I turned to Rosalie. "Rose, once Angela is here I will let you know."

"Sure, she is a very sweet girl. I'd love to see her again and go out." She smiled and they both waved to us.

"About time." Edward said and practically attacked me the moment I was in the car seat next to him. He stuck me against the door of the car. He kissed me passionately and stroke my skin under my blouse.

"Edward baby, stop."

He froze immediately and stared at me. "I'm sorry my love, did I do something wrong?"

I moved my head. "Not at all. It's just that..we are still outside the cafeteria and in your car."

"So what?" He shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I frowned. "People can see us Edward!"

He laughed sarcastically. "No, they can't." He stood up at his seat and hit the window with his knuckles. "See? It's not the usual glass. It's not a thin glass and you can't see through it."

I furrowed my eyebrow and gave him a stern and very serious look.

He sighed. "Ok. I got it. Back to a house's security. No danger for today."

"Thank you." I replied in the same manner. I either turned this man into an uncontrollable sex monster or he always was like that.

I tried to remain serious for the whole of the way to my apartment. I don't know why he chose mine instead of his, but I was happy either way.

But the moment we got home and I went to check my answering machine, I heard a message, something that would ruin mister Cullen's plans.

"Edward. Come here please." He complied and when he came to stand next to me I put the message to play once more so that he would listen to it.

"I'm afraid we can't do much right now…" I bit my bottom lip and headed to the kitchen. I took a glass and filled it with water.

He listened carefully to the sound of my agent-manager, Jane, informing me that my company had informed her that I should get to writing my new book as soon as possible, because they wanted to publish something new from me this summer. This means that I didn't have much time, as it needed quite a while to be corrected and checked and then be sent to get copied and finally be sent to the bookshops and big stores.

"It's ok." Edward hugged me tenderly and kissed my forehead after a few minutes of silence. "It's not all about sex."

Hm. Perhaps I was wrong and he wanted to do other things too except for just…this.

"Should I leave and let you work?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Leave?"

He nodded.

"Oooookk…" I turned and faced him. "You must have lost your mind if you think I'll let you leave now."

He gave me a lip sided smile and opened his arms for me. I smiled back and got lost in his warm secure embrace.

"Thank you." I mumbled and stroke his arms.

For what exactly? For staying with me? For thinking of me and wanting to leave me alone to do my job? For letting me come in his life?

He took a lock of hair out of my eyes and leaned to kiss my cheek.

We sat on the couch and relaxed for a while. I had put some music on and we discussed about the shooting and our marvelous time at Paris. The things we saw, the things we did, the tasty food we ate. But in the meantime, I have to say that it was me trying to seduce him this time. I began teasing him by unzipping and zipping his pants, which made him laugh in a very foxy way, and asked me what I was doing.

"Nothing. Just occupying myself…" I implied and he just replied "I see." And smiled.

Then I brought his lips on mine. We both lied on the couch, him over me, and we just enjoyed each other. Touching, kissing and teasing with clothes on.

At about nine o'clock I suggested that we should eat something and Edward agreed. The only thing I could make fast at this time of the night was some spaghetti with tomato sauce. And that was what I did, while Edward was watching me.

"Ok mister Cullen. Seat at the dining room and wait for dinner to be served. You'll love it." I announced once our meal was ready and I put it on the table.

"It smells so good." He sniffed over the plate.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He served both of us and then poured some wine in our glasses and we raised them high.

"I'll make a toast. To us. I hope that we'll always be healthy and extremely happy like I am right now."

I felt a few tears at the corner of my eyes. "To us!" I said raising mine too.

We went on with our dinner and as Edward told me; "It was the best spaghetti I have ever eaten." That made me really proud of myself. It seems that I could cook after all.

"Um…Bella."

Edward approached me and sat at the part of the counter next to the sink where I was washing the dishes.

"Mmm…"

"Would you like me to help you with…your book?"

My eyes opened wide and stared at him suspiciously.

"How exactly do you plan of doing that love?" I put the last plate at its spot with the others to dry up and used a towel to weep my hands.

"I could stay, if you like and talk about the theme, the story. Give you some ideas, another opinion." His lips were pressed in a firm line. I couldn't understand his nervousness. I would love to spend my time doing something with him. And mostly, to share things I like doing with him.

I grinned. "I'd love to hear some ideas from you."

"Really?" He couldn't hide his wide smile.

I nodded.

"That's so great! Come!" He grabbed my hand and took me to the living room. "Tell me where you have some papers and a pen and I'll bring it for you."

I began laughing. He was so sweet running around in a hectic speed trying to help me.

Edward put his hands on his sides. "Ok. Why are you laughing now?" He seemed serious.

"Please don't get offended." I comforted him and calmed myself down. "I just like so much the fact that you are willing to help me so much."

He moved his head and a secret, hard to define smile appeared on his face.

"Ok, now you are mocking me. And you'll be in trouble for that." Edward warned me and started chasing me. I went around the living room in my attempt to avoid him, but he was really fast and skillful. We were laughing and he kept warning me that I would be in trouble if he caught me, which made me scream slightly and run faster.

At a moment he was just a few steps away from me.

"Now I'll get you!"

"Nooooo!" I shouted and opened my bedroom's door.

We both stormed in, but I had completely forgotten a minor detail. A detail that was standing on my nightstand, behind the glass.

"Oh God…" Edward whispered and remained still as a statue. "You have a photo of me at your nightstand…"

Oh Lord…. Please let me die now….

"Uh…yes….um…you know…."

"Bella…"

He approached me and I closed my eyes ready to hear the worst, like "You are a total freak." or "You are a psycho! Get out of my sight!"

"Please open your eyes honey." Edward whispered and I felt his finger under my chin lifting my face up a little bit.

_But I don't want to open my eyes! I don't want to look at you now! This is too embarrassing!_

I felt his index finger stroking my cheek slightly and I gathered all the strength I had and opened my eyes hesitantly.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Edward whispered staring straight into my eyes and into my soul.

I suddenly wanted to cry. "You mean…" I sniffed. "It's not creepy? Weird?"

He smiled so brightly that made all my worries disappear. "No way love."

I fell in his arms and cried my heart out. I don't know why. I just had all this tense inside me and now it had the chance to be set free.

Edward stroke my back and kissed my hair. "Silly girl."

I smiled over his shirt and lifted my face up to see him. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears under my eyes and then kissed me softly but lovingly. It was all I needed from him to reassure me that there were feelings from his side too. I wasn't alone.

"It is an old photo though." He said once we stopped kissing.

We both burst into laughters.

"Well, that can be settled I guess." I said and he agreed by moving his head.

"Why do you keep it here though?" Edward asked and went to sit on my bed. He took the photo in his hands and examined it.

"You don't know?" I sat next to him and looked at his photo as well.

I didn't want to confess it. I was afraid of saying the words. It was too early. For me maybe not. It's been too long since I wanted to say these three words to him. But for him… No. I would humiliate myself.

Edward left the photo on the nightstand and turned to me. He gave me a huge smile that reached his eyes and my heart.

"Bella, you mustn't feel guilty for the pure feelings you have for me." He took my hands in his. "Because this would mean…that I should feel ashamed too." I stopped staring our joined hands and looked in his eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you Bella."

I forgot how to even breath. How to blink. I forgot everything.

I bit my lips trying to hide my blushing and my stupid grinning.

"Hmm…" He put his hands on each of my cheeks and looked at my eyes and then my lips. "Red looks good at you."

That's it. I can't handle this anymore.

I kissed him.

I kissed him hard.

With all my force.

I bit his bottom lip and then licked it before opening my mouth to let him in.

Edward got the message pretty fast. He kissed me back and put me back so that I was lying on my bed. He trailed all the way from my knee to my ribs and kissed his way down my neck. I didn't realize it, but I was leaving small sighs which quickly became moans. I brought his face back to mine and attacked his lips once more. I put my legs around his waist and slowly brought him over my body. There was no space between us.

"Mmm…that feels good." He whispered and I smiled satisfied.

I arched my back and felt his lower part over mine. Damn fabrics! We had to get rid of them.

"I thought we were going to work on your book." He crooked and looked at me putting his hands on the mattress.

"I think we should work on our bodies for now." I replied and took off his shirt.

"Wow…" Edward licked his lips. "You are very demanding."

I shrugged and brought him back to me. "Do you still want me?"

He nodded. "Very much."

"Then take me."

Edward did as I asked him to. Not that it was hard to follow my order. He took my shirt off and licked the place between my breasts. I moaned harder and dug my fingers in his hair. He bit my neck slightly and stood up between my legs and unbuttoned my trousers. I lifted my hips up and helped him drag it away. I licked my lips while he kept his eyes at mine and removed them slowly never letting eye contact. So sexy…

"Come here." I dragged him back on me holding his strong biceps and passing my right heel up and down his spine. I heard him moan, which convinced me that he liked it.

_Mental note to do that more often!_

"No." He said firmly and suddenly stepped away from me.

"What's wrong?" I put my elbows on the mattress and stared at him confused.

Edward walked up and down the room in front of me.

"Eddie will you talk to me now?"

No reaction.

"Will you stop walking and look at me right now?" I yelled at him and he ceased moving. He finally turned to face me.

"What is going on? Did I do something wrong?"

He just moved his head.

"Then what is it?"

Again no answer from him. Just a blank look.

"You make me feel like I was trying to seduce the virgin Edward Cullen." I snorted and gave him a half-smile in order to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Was the only thing Edward said to me and looked down on the floor.

"Hey!" I stood up and approached him. I took his hands in mine and he finally looked in my eyes. "Sorry for what?"

He left a sigh. "For everything bad I've done to you until now. For the way I treated you in the past.." He stopped talking waiting for my reaction. We both knew what he meant…

"I just realized that…_This_ is not the right way to show my real feelings for you."

I furrowed my eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about?

"I mean…Look at that!" He showed his photo on my nightstand. "THIS shows feelings. But this…" His hands showed both of us. "You just told me that you have to work and instead of listening to you, I am being selfish and I try to.."

"Ok. Wait." I put my hand in front of him to make him stop. "Do you think I didn't want to make love with you?"

Edward stared me in a pleading way.

"Cause I think that I made it quite clear that I _do _want to."

Edward looked at me through his eye lashes and blushed before smiling secretly.

I exhaled deeply before turning and lifting my shirt from the floor.

"No." I heard Edward saying to me.

_He must be kidding me._

"What?"

"Can you do me the favor and…stay with your underwear?"

I didn't know if I liked it or found it strange.

Nuh! Who am I kidding? OF COURSE I liked the idea.

I lifted my hands up. "Ok." And I got in the bed under the covers. "Now your turn mister."

Edward was confused.

"Your pants Edward."

It was the only thing I hadn't had time to take off.

He examined himself. "Oh!"

Edward grinned and furrowed his eye brow. "You naughty girl." And took off his pants.

I realized that he should do that move more often in front of me. It turned me on a lot!

"'Now what?" He asked moving his hands.

"Now, you'll get in bed with me and try to keep your hands off me." I stuck my tongue out of my mouth mocking him and he laughed.

"As should you love." He instructed me and got under the covers, put the pillow next to mine and stared at me.

"What is it now?" I asked starting to feel shy and my blood painting my cheeks red from the nervousness under his intense stare.

Edward smiled. A new smile that I had never seen. A beautiful, sweet, loving, wonderful, magical smile… "Nothing."

He kept his thoughts a secret.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Since you mentioned Paris earlier…" I bit my lips wondering whether to go on or not. So I inhaled and went on "I always wondered, why you behaved like that to me there, so arrogant, cruel and insensitive. And even though I have to admit that I liked some aspects of that part of you…"

Edward smirked with a lip sided smile on his face, his eyes were sparkling and furrowed his eye brow.

"Ok yeah. Don't brag too much about it." I nudged him and we both laughed.

"So as I was saying, you were very different from what I saw during our Christmas vacations and just a while ago. You showed me a beautiful, kind, sweet and respectful side of yours."

There was silence. Edward avoided eye contact with me. "And I loved it." I completed.

I saw him moving his head. "Well. I suppose you are the only one who loves the real me then."

I frowned and went closer to him. Our legs were touching now. "What are you talking about?"

He finally turned and looked straight in my eyes. "The harsh, insensitive, cruel man you met at Paris is the image that sells now Bella." He stopped talking and snorted. "Not that I like it. I actually hate it."

"Then why do you do it?" I protested unable to understand him.

"It's Jasper's instructions."

"Jasper's? And you listen to Jasper? Damn that man is a total as…"

"Bella that man is a friend." Edward interrupted me. "He stood by my side in very hard times emotionally. And he was there along with Emmett. They both are like brothers to me. Despite what you saw at the shooting a few days ago, when we were arguing."

I furrowed my eye brow in disbelief.

Edward laughed. "I know it's hard to believe me. But that's the way it is. I trust his opinion and to be honest, I barely object to what he tells me. That day was the first time after many years that I didn't follow his orders."

"For what reason?"

"He wants to protect me and my image. But in his own…strange way I guess. He wants to make me seem the womanizer, but also a man with a secure and certain relationship."

"With Tanya." I assumed.

Edward nodded. "And Jas instructed me that I act like that because I'll get more fans, more publicity. And any publicity is good publicity, to use his words."

I passed my hand through my hair. "That's ridiculous."

"It has worked the last few years."

I looked at him surprised. He couldn't be serious. "But you don't like acting like that."

He nodded. "Not at all." He left a deep sigh and put his hand on my cheek stroking it slowly. "That's why I regret so much treating you like that back at France. You are so different from all these women I've ever known."

I couldn't help but smile. "Good different or bad different?"

"Wonderful different." He replied and left a soft kiss on my lips. I flushed and hid myself in his warm embrace. The only place I wanted to be. I placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I still don't get the connection you have with Jasper though." I said against his skin and lifted my face up to look at him. He looked back down at me.

"Because it goes back to the beginning of my career."

I anticipated to hear the whole story. I was practically pleading him with my eyes.

Edward inhaled deeply and began. "Four years ago, when I was about your age, I had already had a relationship with a girl, Kate, for two years. We were about the same age, we met at the acting classes at the university we both went to."

I waited for him to go on, but in the same time, I was afraid. I was a very jealous person. I don't know if I wanted to know that much. I closed my eyes for a brief second, gathered myself up, I heard my inner voice yelling at me to get serious and that all this was just the past and I opened them again to get my full attention on him.

Edward continued. "When I was twenty-four, I proposed to her and she said yes."

_Ok. Maybe he shouldn't have gone on narrating this story. It's really painful!_

"I had no idea…" I mumbled.

"That's because I wanted to protect her from the spotlight, the paparazzis and the tabloids. Jasper helped on that a lot. He never let anyone write anything."

"How did he do that?"

"Bribe." Edward replied simply. "Very few knew anyway, but even those who did know remained silent after a quite…big amount of money at their bank account."

"And all these for one woman." I said as a matter of factly. How many stabs in the heart could I take?

"Bella. I loved her. And I thought she did too."

"You thought?"

A sad look was written all over Edward's face. I stroke his shoulders softly and gave him a hug.

"We got secretly engaged. We promised to get married in a year or so and until then no one would know about us. I would announce it only after we would get married. Many months passed and we began making plans and organizing the perfect wedding." He put invisible quotation marks with his fingers at the word _"perfect"_ and snorted.

"A couple of months before our marriage, I returned home earlier from the shooting I had for my movie at that time. I got in ready to surprise Kate. But she surprised me instead."

"What happened?" I was waiting breathless now for the rest of the story.

"She was in bed with one of my best friends."

I think a small sound of surprise escaped my lips. "I'm so sorry to hear that." There were no words to make him feel better. If only I knew him back then. If only I knew the nightmare he was living in… If only… I would have taken all his pain away.

"It's ok. It belongs to the past now. I've left it behind."

I nodded. "How did you react? What did you do?"

"Well. It's all…quite blur to be honest." He admitted. " The only thing I do remember is shouting and punching that ass hole, my so-called "friend" on the face."

"He deserved it." I admitted and laughed.

"You should see them. She was begging me to forgive her and crying. Too late for that. And he was just sitting there apologizing and didn't even try to defend himself. I was stronger than him anyway." He said with a hint of pride at the end of his sentence. Edward was strong indeed. There is no way his friend could win.

"After that we broke up of course and I never saw any of them again. And I've been following Jasper's instructions; I fake the relationship with Tanya." He took a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear. "I could never understand how a person that you love so unconditionally and you show this to them every single day, just step on your heart so easily and shatter it into a million tiny pieces."

_Oh my poor sweet love! I promise NEVER to do that to you! NEVER!_

"I was a sensitive, romantic, kind man back then."

"And that bitch turned you into an uncaring man."

_Ups! Did I say that out loud?_

Edward laughed. "Yes. That _bitch_." Thank God he agreed. He seems to have forgotten her after all.

"The last few years I've had only affairs. Nothing real and permanent. Acting like that was my way of not getting connected with anyone. My way of defense. I just used women as Kate used me. And I'm not proud of me for that." He sighed.

I looked down and made circles with my index finger on his chest. "Does this mean that you actually…used me? Our first two times?"

There was silence. His face took a serious expression I couldn't decipher. And then, what I was afraid of, happened. Edward pressed his lips into a firm straight line and nodded looking away.

"You were the only woman who made me go after her for…almost five months before I could make her mine."

I furrowed my eyebrow. That was…offensive. But also…flattering.

"Wait. You want to tell me that I was something like…a trophy?"

_What the…?_

"Oh no!" Edward dismissed my assumption immediately. "Bella, I was used to women being too easy. They obeyed to anything I said. But you…" A pause and a look in my eyes. "You were so worth the wait."

I smiled and blushed and became red like a rose. No regrets. This man was all fucking mine!

"All these changed when I got to know you better. Nothing from my past mattered anymore. I got obsessed with you. And then I realized that I began to like you more and more every single day." Edward's voice was extremely sweet, like honey on my bitter heart. "You showed me that there is another way. That I could trust again."

We smiled to each other and I put my head on his shoulder under his chin. "But it will take me some time. It won't be easy to be around me."

I smirked. "It hasn't been too hard so far."

Edward left a kiss on my hair. "You are such a sweet girl. Sometimes I think that you don't deserve me."

"WHAT!?" My voice echoed in my bedroom.

"I'm like a broken toy Bella. I'll never be fixed again."

And he broke my heart with his words. I felt unshed tears at the corner of my eyes.

"You don't need to be fixed. You are perfect just the way you are." And it was true. During the last two months he had showed me his true colours. And I would do anything to make these colours even brighter.

Edward didn't say anything. He just smiled, closed my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. Without realizing it my body acted on his own. I passed my one leg over him and I stood on top of him. I kept kissing him deepening our kiss.

After a while I had to break our kiss. Unfortunately, I had to breath.

"Edward. I want you to know that I am very grateful that you let me in your life."

He gave me a crooked smile. "And I am very glad that you came in my life. That day, at that audition for your book."

"Mmmm…."I put my hands around his neck and leaned to kiss his neck. "And what a day that was…"

I felt his hand gripping my hips tighter. Another thing he likes. Nice.

"Bella…"

"Yes baby?" I kept kissing his neck and went down a little bit on his chest.

"I-think you should… Oh yes!" Me biting slightly his right nipple caused him to stop from talking. I wanted him so fucking much.

"Bells…" He breathed heavily. "You should-wo..work-now."

I lifted up my head and faced him serious and somehow annoyed. "You don't want me?"

Edward groaned. "Bellaaaaa! I'm trying really hard to do the right thing here!"

I bit my lips and put my hands over my mouth to prevent my laughter. His expression was priceless.

"Ok. Yes. I'm sorry for teasing you." I apologized and got off from him.

"It's ok. It's not like I didn't enjoy it." Edward admitted and winked.

"You naughty boy." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Now. Where do you have some paper and pens?"

"Right…here!" I said and opened my nightstand's drawer taking papers and a pen from inside.

"Wow. Very considerate." He admitted and had an expression of pride on his face.

"I get many ideas when I am in bed so I have to be ready. Write them down so that I won't forget them."

He nodded.

There was a minute of deathly silence.

"Edward?" I said still writing some small things on my papers. No response from him.

I turned to check on him. "Edward, are you here?"

"Huh?" It was like I had suddenly waken him up from his deep thoughts. "Sorry love. I was…thinking of something."

"About what?"

I saw him torn. He considered of something and then finally spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied and left my things on my nightstand.

A deep breath. "When was your..first time? That you had sex?"

I looked at Edward suspiciously and burst into laughters. "Seriously?"

"Is it too indiscreet? You can choose to not answer, but I don't think I'll accept that option."

I moved my head and rolled my eyes. "In that case, it was when I was sixteen."

"WHAT!?"

Edward's surprised shout made me jerk from my place.

"My girlfriend has made love for the first time one year earlier than me!" He snorted. "So much for Edward Cullen the womanizer, huh?"

_My girlfriend… Awwww… _

I think my heart stopped beating at the sound of that word. He considered me his girlfriend!

"Come on Edward. I was in a relationship with Jacob since I was 14! He waited for me two years. Although he was almost two years older than me as well."

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob Black. He was my boyfriend back at Forks."

"Until when?"

"Until the moment I decided to change my life and come to New York to pursue my dream of becoming a writer."

His face took a weird expression. I couldn't get it.

"So… it wasn't only about me that you broke up after…ten years of relationship?"

We both laughed.

"No, it wasn't. But you were one of the reasons." I admitted. "Somehow I couldn't get you out of my system." I smiled and put my hand in his. "Jacob proposed me almost a month before we broke up."

"He proposed to you?"

I nodded. "To be honest I got intimidated." I frowned. "I imagined my life after that decision. I would be stuck at Forks, being a shopkeeper at a bookshop forever, perhaps with many children, who would run around me, cry and as a result I would have to quit my job after a while to devote myself to them." I left a sigh and closed my face in my hands. "Don't get me wrong, I love children and I would like to have a family. But I think that I am too young. I haven't even lived."

Edward nodded. "I see what you mean. I know the feeling."

I tried to smile. "I told him that it is too early, but he insisted that I considered his proposal more carefully and to take my time. And that is what I did. I tried hard to give us a chance, but the more I thought about it the more I felt repulse and I wanted to just run away!" A bitter laugh came out of my mouth. "This wasn't the life I wanted for me. Not the one I had dreamt of."

"And…" Edward turned my face to him. "Is _this_ the life that you had imagined?"

I smiled widely and licked my lips nodding.

Edward leaned and kissed my forehead.

"I always wanted to be a writer. And now I live this dream of mine!" I moved my hands and looked at the ceiling, as if it was the sky. "Not to mention the fact that I am with you." I winked and he grinned like a child who had just heard a nice flattering comment. "And I plan to live this dream to the fullest." I promised and hugged him getting lost in his arms.

"How did he get it?" Edward asked after a while, stroking my hair.

I moved my head and my lips were pressed. "Not well." I sighed. "But now he is fine. He has a new girlfriend and she is a great girl."

Edward then mumbled something, but I didn't make it out.

"Eight years? He's been making love to you for eight years?"

The air in my lugs became thicker and expanded from pride. Edward was jealous of me. _Me!_

"Let me tell you that this Jacob…Brown guy…"

"Black. It's Jacob Black, Edward." I said and laughed.

"Yeah, that. Well, I don't like him." He announced.

I got serious.

"Edward, it's not like that. He is a very nice guy. Believe me."

Edward grimaced. "Yeah…For me, he is one problem less."

"Talking about problems…" I bit my bottom lip. "What are we gonna do about Mike?"

Edward groaned. "I knew that bastard would be trouble. That's why I hated him from the very first moment I saw him at the airport with you…"

"Wait!" Airport? Did he just say airport? "What airport? What are you talking about?" I don't underst…"

And then it hit me.

" .God. You saw me at the airport with Mike, when I returned from Paris?" I was standing on my feet now on the mattress.

"Uhh…Actually…Errrr…"

I passed my hands through my hair. "I can't believe this! But when? How…?"

_Think Bella! Think!_

"Does this mean that we were at the same plane without even knowing about it? Why didn't we meet?"

"I didn't move much during the flight to be honest." Edward admitted.

"Yes. And I was actually sleeping, until I woke up and Mike, who was sitting next to me, started talking to me."

"Jerk." Edward cursed silently through his teeth.

_Think Bella! Think harder! Where did he see you?_

"That's it! YES!" I had finally found it! "You said at the airport, right?"

Edward remained silent, motionless.

"You were the guy with that hat who was arguing at the phone with someone called…En…Em…" And my brain worked. "OF COURSE! EMMETT! You were arguing with your brother, Emmett! I remember you shouting his name and all the people around you turned and stared at you. As a result you lowered your hat to hide from them."

He lifted his hands up in the air. "Busted and guilty of all charges."

I felt proud of my memory. But in the same time I couldn't understand the games fate played with us. We met even when we didn't know about it. Was it destiny? Fate?

"And you are very lucky that I didn't punch that ass hole Mike on the face the moment he touched and kissed your hand!" His warning was made even more clearer by his threatening expression on his face.

I couldn't hold back my laughs. He was so sweet when he got so worried and jealous. "You are so jealous." I stressed the last word and Edward blushed.

"Of course not." He dismissed the accusation and moved his right hand.

"Oh yes you are." I insisted smiling and approaching him crawling on the bed.

"Bells…I am not…"

"Sshhh…" I put my middle finger on his lips. "Yes. You. Are." I leaned and kissed him passionately putting my hands around him at the same time.

"Ok. Maybe I am." He admitted crooking.

"You can't hide from me Eddie."

He furrowed his eyebrow and nodded. I sat next to him comfortably on the bed.

"Besides…" I turned his face to me and kissed him. "Guess with whom I am in my bed right now."

He grinned so widely. He was proud. A lot actually. He kissed me back passionately.

"Tell me now about the story. What is it about?" Edward said after our frantic kiss.

"Ok. I haven't thought of something particular yet, but I want to write something radical. Something that will shake things up."

Edward thought about it for a while. He scratched his chin. "Oookkk…What about the story of a man? A disabled man? It is a social subject, disabilities and the difficulties handicapped people have. You can deepen in that one."

"Actually, that is a great idea!" I admitted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok. I think about starting with his former life and how…."

The next three hours went on with me saying ideas, Edward expressing his opinions and me writing the best ones down. He agreed in some, he contradicted some others, but in the end the result was something more than amazing. We made a great team. Edward was my guardian angel and I was his. He just didn't know it yet.

**XXX**

_**~Chapter end notes~**_ As I told you, an insight at Edward and Bella's personality. But mostly Edward's. Has he changed the sucky opinion you had for him now? Isn't he sweet? Thanks for reading! Till next time.

_© Copyright Imaginary Witch_


	13. Chapter 13-Warning

**Chapter 13 – "Losing control"**

Hello my dear readers! Here is the next chapter with lots of lemons. I hope you'll enjoy it. P.S. I want to thank all the readers, the reviews I get and the people at my fb page who like and comment. It means a lot to me. Thanks guys!

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook. I post photo-quotes and news. – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_**What's so wrong with being happy?  
>Kudos to those who see through sickness. (yeah)<br>Over and over and over and over and ooh...  
>She woke in the morning.<br>She knew that her life had passed her by  
>And she called out a warning:<br>"Don't ever let life pass you by!"**_

_**Incubus-"Warning"**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"Babe I'll see you at the shooting" I told Edward and kissed him goodbye on the lips.

"Unless…" Edward grabbed my hands. "…you want me to take you there." He smirked.

Why was he torturing me? He made it so hard for me to say no!

"Eddie, I have my car, which is all fixed now, since yesterday. There's no need for you to drive me to work."

He tried to object, but I stopped him by putting my hand on his mouth.

"Also, I will go to pick up Angela from the airport. I'll bring her here at my home and then I'll come to work."

Edward had spent the night with me writing until the moment I dozed off in his arms. It was amazing. Sleeping in his warm embrace, feeling his breath on me, hearing his heartbeat. _These_ were my most favourite moments with him. Not that I didn't love all the other ones. But there was so much affection, love, respect, security. Priceless emotions that I would keep in my heart forever!

In the morning the phone woke us up unexpectedly. We were informed by his manager, Jasper, that the shooting would take place at 4 o'clock in the afternoon and not at 6 as it was previously arranged. My manager-agent though, Jane, didn't phone at all. _I_ had to call her and find out about the new plans. What was wrong with that woman after all? One more shit like this and she would be fired! No second thoughts!

Edward pouted. "You don't want people to see us together?" It sounded like a certainty.

"No. I don't want paparazzis to see us together." I corrected him and crossed my hands on my chest.

He nodded. "You are totally right."

"I'll see you at the setting, ok?"

"Ok." He hugged me and gave me a deep, passionate kiss taking my breath away.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly.

"Something to remember me." Edward grinned satisfied.

I moved my head smiling. Little did he know of what I had in mind for him. For us.

**XXX**

"Angieeeee!" I screamed and ran to hug my friend. I had missed her so much.

"Bells! How are you loca?"

"I'm great!"

"Yeah..I can see that…" A hint from Angela that made me blush and a wink.

I put my hands at my cheeks. "God...Is it _that_ obvious?"

She burst into laughters. "Ha ha ha! Bella I was just teasing you!" More laughters. "But thanks for just pointing out to me that you have a very good time with your new sexy boyfriend."

"Yes ok. I got it." I stuck my tongue out to her and I took two of her bags and carried them to my car. She followed me with the rest of her stuff.

"Did you take all your things with you?" I asked her while we were on our way home.

"Actually yes, I did." She nodded. "Except for the furniture, which I'll have to buy new ones and stuff like books, which I will ask Ben to send them to me or bring them to me when I'll have found a house and moved in."

I moved my head stopping at the red light. "Ok. And as I've told you, you can stay for as long as you need at my house."

She smiled and thanked me.

"Bells sweetie." Angela addressed me when we were home and I put her stuff at the guest room.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you..Um…" She hesitated. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable now that I will stay here. Which I promise will be just for a while." She said and raised her hands.

"Of course not! Why are you saying that?"

"You know what I mean…You and Edward…If he wants to sleep over…"

"Ohhhhh!" How considerate of her! "Angela I am sane enough to know when something would be inappropriate. So, don't worry. We've already talked about this and we are pretty fine." I smiled and stroke her arm. "There is always his house available anyway." I winked.

Angela laughed. "Ok, good to know. But whenever you want, do not hesitate to tell me."

"Sure." I agreed and took my handbag. "Uh..I have to go to work now, if you don't mind. You, feel like home and…relax, put your stuff in your room, watch tv… Do anything you like." I turned to leave.

"Bella." Her voice stopped me. I turned to face her. "Can I ask you for a big, huge favor?"

I thought about it. I owed her my current life. Whatever she asked me to do wouldn't be big enough. "Sure, tell me."

"Can I…come with you? At the shooting?" She bit her lips and put her hands in front of her as if she was begging me. "Pretty pleaaaaase!"

"Angela, OF COURSE you can come!" I confirmed and she rushed to me to hug me.

" . . !" She spelt every single word and hugged me tight.

"No problem at all. You will just have to stay silent and wait for the scenes to be shot. It won't take us too long. We have small scenes to shoot. I guess we'll be done in a couple of weeks or so anyway."

"Sure, fine by me. I promise I will not cause any problems."

"Good. Oh and during the break, you can talk to Alice too. She will be there of course." I suggested and Angela opened her eyes widely.

"That would be awesome!" She said and grabbed her bag.

I giggled. "Come on, let's go."

**XXX**

"Angie! Oh my God you are here!" Alice shouted and ran gracefully to hug Angela.

"I didn't know you were so good friends." I said.

"Well, we've been talking since she went back to Forks through the internet and calls of course. She is amazing!" Angela explained to me and I smiled.

"Hey baby." I heard a whisper at my ear and two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Edward." I turned my head and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Someone may see us."

He moved his head. "No way. We are in Alice's van. No one comes here unless they have something to tell her."

He brought me closer to him so that my back was touching his body and kissed me again. This time I let him. I got lost in our kiss for a while. I can't explain how I had missed him so much, when it had been only a few hours since I last saw him.

After he had taken my breath away, I pushed him gently.

"Angela." I turned to her, while Edward put his arm around my waist. "I want to introduce you Edward…My…" What exactly? Should I call him…?

"Her boyfriend." He replied taking me out of the difficult situation of wondering whether it was right or wrong to call him that. I grinned and bit my lip looking away.

"Edward this is Angela, my best friend from Forks."

"Nice to meet you Angela." Edward gave her his other hand which wasn't hugging me.

"Ni-Nice to kn-know you too.." Angela staggered.

I giggled with her cute reaction. Only a few months ago, I would have reacted like that too. I couldn't even believe that he was real, that he was standing by my side.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Jas!" Alice welcomed her boyfriend once he got in the van. Edward had told him only yesterday about us and therefore it was no surprise for him to see me there too.

"The shooting is about to start." He informed looking mostly at me. I felt like he was judging me. It was so intense.

_What the heck have I done to him?_

"Don't mind him." Edward whispered at my ear and when I turned to him, he kissed my forehead.

"It's time!" Alice announced excited with squeaky voice. "Angela come, I'll show you where to stand during the shooting." She grabbed my friend from her hand and took her out of the van. Me and Edward followed her maintaining some distance between us so that we wouldn't raise suspicions. Keep a low profile. That is what we had agreed to do.

"Is everyone here?" Our director, Helen asked.

"Yes, we are." Bruce Davis, the producer, replied.

"Aaaaaand ACTION!"

I watched Edward grabbing Alice in his arms and holding her tight. Then he told her the words that I had written, the words that Roger was supposed to tell Diana, and he kissed her.

"CUT!" Helen stopped the scene. "Edward, can you please be more…passionate? I can't see the lust in your eyes."

Edward nodded and pressed his lips. "Sure."

_Ups!_

"And action!"

All over again, Edward touched Alice, I mean..Roger touched Diana, brought her to him and kissed her. It was then that I realized that Helen was actually right. Again, there was no passion from Edward. What was wrong with him?

"CUT CUT CUT!" Helen exhaled noisily. "Edward, do me the favor and concentrate! Alright?"

Edward blushed and moved his head without talking.

"You love her, you want her. Show it to her!" Helen's voice was a bit too high right now. "I don't know…Think of your girlfriend if Alice doesn't inspire you."

"HEY!" Alice said and gave her an extremely angry and annoyed stare. "I am standing right here Helen!"

"Sorry Alice!" Helen lifted her hands in the air. "But tell you partner, not me."

She turned to Edward again. She told him something silently, I couldn't listen to them and then he smirked, as Alice did too, he turned to me for a brief second and looked straight in my eyes grinning even more. I think I saw him winking to me, but I can't be sure. It was too fast for me to see it.

"And action." Helen Peterson said once more.

This time something had changed. Edward was forceful, passionate and almost made me jealous of the way he kissed Alice. I know it was his job, it wasn't real. But I was still jealous. A lot. The script that I was holding in my hands was definitely suffering under my tight grip.

"Ok. Cut." Helen finally said. "That was great by both of you. Edward, whatever you did, it worked."

Edward grinned without answering anything to her.

The shooting went on with many different scenes and I approached Angela after a while and sat next to her. She was totally overwhelmed by this experience.

"OH MY GOD! This is incredible!" She told me in bewilderment.

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it hun."

Two hours passed. I was practically drooling over Edward during the whole procedure (as always). But silently and in discretion.

Every now and then Angela leaned and whispered something about him in my ear. I would always flush and try to hide my red cheeks.

"Ok. Take a break now. We'll go on in about..."Helen looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes."

And we all discarded and went to different directions. Some at their private vans, some others at the main van, others went to eat something.

As for me, it was time to put my plan in action.

"Angela sweetie, I have something to do. Do you mind if you stay with Alice for a little while?" I was a bad friend. Very bad friend.

"Sure! We have so many things to catch up with her. I don't mind it at all." She agreed and went to Alice. They began talking and I searched around me for Edward.

"_Already at his van?"_ I thought to myself and I headed there with a sly smile. He would be so surprised. And in a good way I hope.

I picked from his van's window. Edward was sitting on a chair and reading some papers. The script I guessed.

He had put his arm in front of his mouth, the papers were put on his knees and he was very focused. His hair was a total mess-he must have passed his hands though it I suppose-and wore a white plain shirt, the one he had worn for the last scene.

_My sexy man… He seems so…delicious, if that makes any sense._

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. I "wore" my fierce and determined look on my face and waited.

"Yes?" Edward said while opening the door still holding the script in his hands. "Bella?" He did seem surprised.

_Good. Mission accomplished._

"Hi Edward." I got in his van, causing him to step backwards while he kept eye contact with me. He had joined his eyebrows and I could imagine him wondering what I wanted there.

"Last night you left me completely unsatisfied." I threw the script from his hands with a sudden unexpected move. "So I came to take what I want." And I pushed him slightly putting my hands on his chest forcing him to sit back on the chair.

Once Edward saw me standing above him only a few centimeters away from him, a huge grin appeared on his face and he licked his lips slowly.

He moved his head. "I guess…you are right." His stare went from head to toe. Edward examined me carefully. My black tight trousers which made my figure show how slim it was, then moved on to my dark blue shirt and rested his eyes on my breasts. I saw him biting his bottom lip and then moving on to my exposed neck and my face. He gave me a crooked smile and I went closer to him to the point where my belly was right in front of his eyes.

"Unbutton by trousers." I commanded him in a serious way.

"Yes ma'am!" He complied immediately and brought his hands on me. He slowly stroke my calves on his way up my legs. He touched my thighs, then squeezed my buttocks and finally reached for the trousers' button.

"_At last!"_ I thought to myself, because he was driving me crazy with all this touching. His hands could definitely do some magic.

I continued looking at him straight in the eyes. And Edward was still smiling to me. That beautiful, sexy lip-sided smile that made me want to attack him instantly.

_Concentrate Bella! Concentrate!_

He unbuttoned my trousers and slowly as ever dragged them off me. I bit my lip staring at his hands moving over my body.

_Dear Lord!_ _I want him so bad!_

Then, Edward lifted my shirt up a bit and kissed my stomach and my belly. I shivered at the contact of his lips on my skin. I closed my eyes and let the emotions take over me and brush away the anxiety I had for what I wanted to do. I had the idea of being the superior for once and therefore I should act accordingly.

I put my hands in his hair and leaned his head back.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me there." I scolded him and his eyes lit. He was so into my game.

"Where do you want me to kiss you then?" Edward asked with a hint.

I put my legs on each side of him and sat on his lap.

"Here." I replied and pressed my lips on his. It was a passionate, full of lust kiss that made my whole body shiver. Every fiber of my body felt this kiss. His cold breath became one with mine when our tongues touched. My hands grabbed his hair tighter and Edward stroke my lower back under my shirt with his big warm hands.

"Wow! You are too bossy." Edward crooked when we ceased kissing.

"Sshhh!" I put my index finger on his lips and he slowly put it in his mouth and flickered his tongue around it and licked it.

I left a moan. This man knew how to drive me over the edge.

I took my finger out of his mouth and used my hands to unbutton his trousers while kissing his neck. I heard him groaning and I guessed that he was getting turned on.

_I am doing well_, I thought to myself and smiled, my lips brushing his skin.

"Mmmm…go on." He told me with his eyes closed, the moment he felt my hand touching him though his underwear's fabric.

"Hey." I stopped and turned his face to me. "_I _decide what I'll do here! Get it?"

He nodded hectically and threw his head back. I smiled satisfied with myself.

"But since we don't have much time…" Which was true. The shooting would restart in about twenty minutes.

"Answer me one question."

Edward locked eyes with me without talking. His lips were parted and he was panting.

"What did you finally think of earlier during that love scene with Alice and managed to shoot it?"

My favourite lip-sided smile returned on his lips and he put his hands in my hair bringing me to him. Then he leaned at my ear and whispered; "You. I was thinking that it was you there with me."

I left a light shy closing my eyes and letting his words reach my heart. It was the best thing I had heard from him until now. He thinks of me when he wants to shoot a love scene with another woman?

"You can't imagine what you've done to me." Edward put his hands at either side of my face and stared in my eyes and then my parted lips and then back to my eyes. "I can't think of anyone else. There's only you in my mind. I can't even perform well at love scenes without thinking about you."

_Oh fuck!_

And then I lost control. I kissed his lips harshly. With violence. I licked them and bit slightly. I lowered his pants and underwear and he assisted me by lifting his lower body up a bit.

"I want you so fucking much!" I declared and left kisses at his jaw line, his chin, his neck.

"Mmmm….." A sound of satisfaction was heard from Edward's throat.

I looked at his face. His expression was priceless. He was so overwhelmed. And I hadn't even started.

But my urge for him was stronger. I couldn't hold back anymore.

_Oh fuck it!_

I kissed his lips forcefully and lifted myself up and slowly lowered myself letting him enter me. I moaned and moved so that he got out of me. I could see Edward pleading me with his eyes to do that again. I just smiled wanting to torture him.

"Ohhhh come on!" Edward yelled frustrated.

I giggled. "Come here babe." I brought his lips to mine and the moment we kissed, I grounded on him harder this time and unexpectedly.

I heard him groan against my lips and I repeated the movement. I was gathering pace and went faster with each thrust. Edward was holding my hips and after a while I felt his hands on my buttocks. He stroke gently at first and then squeezed me.

"Aaaahh!"I moaned loudly. My knees were weak. I put my hands around Edward's strong neck and our foreheads touched. I could hear his loud rhythmical breath matching mine. It was…wonderful!

My hot boyfriend must have understood that I was too close to coming. Because I felt him spanking me slightly and that practically made me lose it.

"Oh God!YES!" I shouted. "Please go on!"

_What am I saying? Jesus Christ!_

_*Knock at the door*_

"Hey! Edward? Are you ok?"

"Oh shit!" I heard Edward saying, but he wasn't quick enough. Our hectic movement was still in process and with the next thrust I left a quite loud moan.

"Edward? Are you in?" In my blur mind, I managed to discern the director's voice. Oh shit indeed…

Edward put his hand over my mouth to make me hush. But my body couldn't obey the orders my mind gave. I was so fucking close! It was like it was moving of its own! Again, harder and deeper. I moaned through his fingers. I tried not to sound that loud this time.

"Ye-Yes Helen!" Edward hardly spoke too. I could feel him at the edge of his orgasm.

"Are you alright?"

"A-ha!" It sounded more like a moan to me that I knew what we were doing, but to Helen this may have actually sounded like a real reply.

"I wanted to tell you that in ten minutes the shooting starts." Talking about punctuality.

"YYYEEEEees!" Edward yelled and I felt him coming inside me with the next deep thrust.

_Fuck! I hope Helen didn't hear that._

I ceased moving for a second just to make sure and when I didn't hear anything else, I supposed she had left and I began moving gathering my pace so that I would feel the same emotions of pleasure that I saw depicted in Edward's melting blue eyes.

"OH YES BABE!" He groaned and spanked me a couple more times before I felt my orgasm taking over me. Edward lifted me up slightly with his hands before he let me ground back on him.

_Oh dear Lord!_

"Ed..EDWARD!" We've done this before, but this time…It was like a million times better. My orgasm lasted so long, it felt like century of pleasure to me. "God! That was awesome!" I said panting and feeling my heart trying to get out of my chest, while I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his skin there.

"Fuck yes!" Edward agreed and we burst into laughters.

"We almost got caught." I said and left a gentle kiss on his lips before stroking them with my thumb. I bit my lips watching them being parted and feeling their wetness and softness.

"Almost?" He said with a deep meaning in his voice.

I giggled. "Yeah…Do you think we are in trouble?"

He shrugged. "We will see."

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized pouting.

"I'm not." Edward replied firmly.

I moved my head smiling and kissed him. Then I stood up and put my clothes back on. Edward did the same.

"I think we should be going." He announced.

I agreed."Yes, I'll go first."

"Wait." He grabbed my arm the moment I was about to open the van's door and pressed my body to him. Our lips connected in a deep kiss which made my pulse rise again.

"That is to thank you for the amazing idea you had to come in my van."

I licked my lip and hugged him. "The pleasure was all mine."

He smirked and left a kiss on my hair. I turned unwillingly and removed my hand from his. I opened the door very carefully and scanned the area. There was no one in sight. I sent Edward an air kiss and closed the door behind me. I headed to where Angela was sitting and tinkled her.

"Heeeey!" She turned to see who it was. "Bella it's you? You scared me!"

I laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Angela just lifted her hands up and shrugged.

"Where have you been anyway?" She asked while I took a chair to sit next to her.

That moment Edward passed next to me and his hand touched my butt in purpose, but very fast so that no one else would see. I turned and gave him a half-smile. He crooked without stopping his walking at all.

Angela opened her mouth widely. "You little…"

"Sssshhhh!" I put my hand over her mouth. "Yes, I was with him. Don't talk too loud now!" I spoke through gritted teeth.

Angela nodded and I slowly took my hand from her mouth.

"Oh my God!" She said silently and looked totally and extremely surprised and speechless. "I saw him touching your ass!"

"I know!" I said imitating her.

"You were with him." She wanted to ask that, but it sounded like an affirmative sentence.

"Yes." I moved my head.

"Did you two have…sex?" She almost whispered the last word.

I nodded.

Her jaw dropped. "You must be kidding me!"

I giggled with her reaction. "Actually I don't."

"How was he?"

I furrowed my eyebrow with Angela's quite personal question.

"Come on! Are you shy now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you must know, he was…" I searched for the right word. "…Amazing!"

My friend bit her bottom lip and I saw her cheeks turning red.

"You lucky girl." She sighed. "It'll be long till I experience that again."

My lips curved at their side. "You mean Ben."

She just nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry for that. I wish I could help."

"You are sorry for what exactly?" Angela turned her body so that she was completely facing me. "For helping me find the best job in my life? For giving me the chance to come to New York and live my own life as I want it?"

I smiled. I did that? I helped that much? Sudden pride for myself burst inside me.

"We will find a way to see each other with Ben. Don't worry about us. He can travel here on weekends or me to Forks."

I knew this wasn't enough. It wouldn't be for me at least.

"ACTION!" I heard Helen and turned to look at Edward. He was so handsome. So wonderful and talented. I could stare at him forever…

"You're staring."

"What?" I said and moved my head before turning to check on Angela.

"It's really obvious that you are staring at him for five minutes now."

"Oh!" I flushed and pretended to be searching for something at my script. "I didn't know…"

"Hey, it's ok." Angela stroke my hand. "Don't feel guilty! Love is something to be proud of, not ashamed!"

I smiled and hugged her. My sweet supportive friend. "I just said it because, you know, I think everyone has understood it."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "WHAT?!" Thank God there was some loud music from the scene which was being shot and I wasn't heard. "They know?"

Angela pressed her lips and moved her head. "The director, the crew, the actors and actresses…And I may forget someone."

"Shit shit shit shit.." I kept saying and hid my face in my hands.

"There there…" Angela said mocking me and stroke my back.

I lifted my head up and gave her a warning look.

She bit her lips and looked elsewhere.

"But how do you know?"

"While you were away, I heard Helen talking with Bruce a few meters away from where me and Alice were."

"What did they say?" I asked full of concern and anxiety.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. She just asked him where Edward was and she replied that he was probably somewhere with you. And then they laughed. And not a bad laughter to be exact."

THANK GOD! At least we wouldn't be in trouble because of our relationship. And to be honest, I felt relieved. Because now we didn't have to hide. At last.

I saw a bag of chips on the table in front of me. I grabbed and opened it. I was starving! Perhaps all this filming made me feel hungry.

"I have to talk about that with Edward." I finally said while eating a chip.

"Yes, I think you should Bells."

"Talk to Edward about what?" Edward came next to me and took some chips and devoured them.

"Hey!" I hit his hand.

"What? I'm hungry!" He replied innocently.

So we were both hungry… Perhaps it wasn't just the shooting then…

I smiled secretly.

"But aren't you supposed to be there shooting?" I showed the place where only Alice stood now and talked alone.

"I'm not in the scene." He explained and took another chip from my bag. "So? What were you talking about?"

"About us being exposed." I furrowed my eyebrow and stared at him seriously.

"You mean…They know about you and me being together?"

I nodded.

"That's great. I guess we don't need to hide anymore then." Edward declared and grinned completely satisfied. I looked at Angela and she looked back at me, being both totally puzzled and confused.

I stood up and whispered to him. "I don't think you've understood what I just told you Eddie."

He shrugged. "I completely understand. And I don't mind them at all knowing. As long as, of course, they say nothing to no one."

I bit my lips. He didn't mind people knowing about our relationship. I think my heart just acquired wings and it flew away right then.

I checked around me and then when I made sure that no one was looking at us, I gave him a warm hug. I expected him to stop, to step back, but on the contrary. When I left him, smiled to him and went to sit back on my chair, Edward grabbed my hand and turned me back to him and into his arms. He then put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I protested for a while and tried to get away. Not that I wanted to, I just didn't want people to see us. It would make me feel uncomfortable. But no matter how hard I punched his stomach and ribs, Edward just kept kissing me even more and more passionately. After a while I couldn't and I didn't want to fight him anymore. I just let go. And it felt good. Absolutely, fucking good!

"Awwwww!"

Sudden applauses, whistles and screams were heard around us. We ceased kissing and all blushing and grinning shyly we turned and saw everyone on set staring at us and some of them were even winking and showing us their thumbs, as if they were saying _well done_ for what we did.

I bit my lips and hid myself on Edward's chest. I heard him laughing and it was not long till people from the crew came around us.

"Hey you lucky dude!" Mark, one of the camera men and a very good friend of Edward's told him and patted him on the back.

_Lucky? Oh God! How more red can I get?_

"I guess the cat is out of the bag huh?" Alice winked to me.

Oh yes, now everybody knew.

Jasper came from the wall where he was leaning and stood next to us. He was extremely serious and I thought that he would slap me and punch Edward. But thankfully neither of these happened.

"Jas, come on man." Edward told him and his manager smiled, hesitantly at first and widely afterwards, before hugging my boyfriend in the way men do.

"Just don't break his heart Bella." He warned me.

"I don't intend to." I reassured him and we hugged as well. I knew now, that they were like brothers. He meant no harm, they both wanted the best for each other. The awkwardness was soon gone. I felt more relaxed and after me and Edward received some jokes about us trying to hide our relationship, the atmosphere became even more friendly and cool. And finally, we begged everyone to keep silent about this and don't mention it to the press or anyone else. Thankfully, they promised to do us this favor, at least until we see where this was going and then we would be the ones to make our relationship known to public.

**XXX**

"Babe, can I come over for dinner?"

I giggled. "Did you just invite yourself for dinner at my place?"

Edward shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Maybe because…I have a friend now as a guest?"

"Angela dear, do you have a problem if I come at Bella's house too?" He addressed my friend who stayed there frozen for a while. She was in awe.

"I-I…guess…it's ok." She managed to say.

"See?" Edward told me and pointed to my friend.

"If it's fine by you Angela, we could have dinner at my house all together."

"Sure, that sounds great." Edward agreed.

"That's nice, yes." Angela finally said.

"Ok, will you go with your car then? I'll follow you with mine."

"Fine. Follow me then." I smiled to Edward and left a soft kiss on his lips.

**XXX**

"So…Angela. Are you ready for your new job?"

"Ready as I can get Edward." She replied and pressed her lips. "I mean, I look forward to it, but I am kinda…scared too. If that makes any sense."

"Mmm…I know how you mean. It's the fear of the new, the unknown. Even if it is something you want to experience very much, you are still afraid. Perhaps afraid of not being good enough for it, terrified of not being able to make it, I suppose." I explained my opinion and took a bite of the pizza we took on our way home. I had no time to cook tonight and I preferred to spend some quality time with my best friend and my boyfriend.

_My boyfriend_. It still echoed so weird to me, even when I only thought about it, let alone when I said it out loud.

"Exactly!" Angela agreed. "That's the feeling Bells!"

"Yeah." Edward took his napkin and wiped his lips. Oh how I wish it was my mouth that touched his soft lips instead of that napkin…

"I remember feeling the same when I took my first role. I was so terrified. I was practically staggering all the time. It was so embarrassing." He laughed at the memory causing both me and Angela to follow him and do the same as well.

"The director and Jasper, my manager, scolded me so much. At last, I had to remind myself that acting was my job, what I loved. And if I wanted to succeed, I'd have to do that, I'd have to make it, no matter what. And that's what I did. I pressed my teeth, took a deep breath and when I heard the word _"ACTION"_, I became whoever I had to be. Just for a while."

"Wow…." Me and Angela both sighed and I played my eye lashes biting my bottom lip. Isn't he incredible? The way he talks. The way he looks. Everything about him is incredible to be honest.

"Edward that was…amazing." My friend admitted.

He shrugged while looking to Angela.

I realized that we had both put our chin on our hands which were on the table and were completely lost in his speech.

"Yes, very inspiring my love." I completed and smiled to him.

"Girls. I am an actor. I am good at words." He winked.

He was indeed.

"Ok. Should I bring the dessert?" I proposed.

"Dessert?"

"Yes, I made it yesterday Edward. I just didn't tell you."

"Aha..I see…" He approached my chair and hugged me from behind leaving a kiss on my hair. "Come. Let's go bring it."

"Are you sure? I mean I could help her." Angela offered her help.

"No. Stay there and relax. We will do the rest." Edward said and smiled.

She smiled nodding and we headed to the kitchen.

"Where do you have the dessert babe?" Edward asked me once we got in the room.

"Here." I grabbed his shirt and brought his lips on mine. I kissed him hard and crashed my body on his.

"Mmmm….Best dessert ever!" Edward smirked and I put my arms around his neck. "I just hope Angela won't get to taste that dessert too."

I flushed and bit my bottom lip. "No. You have the exclusivity on that."

"Good. I like exclusivities." He leaned and kissed me again. I felt his hand going down my spine, giving me the chills and after a while he reached and rested on my butt.

"Ed…" I said breathless not moving at all though. His touch felt so good. But finally my brain began to work. "Angela is waiting for us. It's not right."

He nodded with his eyes closed and let go of me.

"Sorry for the kiss. I just wanted to do it since we left the set." I said and went to the counter.

"Don't feel sorry at all, because if you hadn't done it, then I certainly would."

I grinned. "In the fridge." I mumbled and searched for the culinary.

"What?"

I laughed with Edward's puzzled expression. "The dessert is in the fridge Eddie." I repeated and giggled.

"Ohhh…" He moved his head smiling. "Ok. I am going to take it."

I pressed my lips and nodded while I took some dishes and forks.

"Chocolate pie?" I heard him saying in awe.

"Yes. You don't like it?" I asked concerned.

"Are you kidding me? It's my favourite!"

_Go me!_

"I had no idea."

"Really?" A lip-sided smile that made my mind blur.

_Yeah right. You had read it in one of his interviews. Admit it Bella!_

"Ok! Ok! I might have read it once at an interview you'd given for a magazine…" I looked down at the floor and avoided eye contact with him.

I heard him laughing and checked on him from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey it's not funny!"

Edward kept laughing. I took the things and passed next to him pretending to be offended and hit him with my shoulder conspicuously as I passed by. I went at the dining room where Angela was waiting patiently passing her finger among the candle's fire, which was put by me on the middle of the big wooden table. Edward must have been following me from what I could tell from his laughter.

I placed the dishes and forks on the table.

"Why is he laughing?" Angela asked me and I rolled my eyes in response.

"He is bragging."

My friend furrowed her eyebrow. She was clueless.

"Angela, your friend here knows more for me than I do for my own self." Edward admitted and managed to control his laughters as he left the chocolate pie on the table as well.

"Oh yeah, I know that pretty well."

"Angieeeee!"

Edward pointed on her direction. "She knows better."

"Ok, I had a huge crash on you, it's normal." I explained.

Edward put his hands in the air. "Sure."

"You should see her at your premiere of your last movie at Seattle. We were both there."

"Oh my God Angelaaaaaa!" I scolded her, while I was cutting pieces from the pie for us to eat. She put her hand over her mouth.

"You did what?" Edward put his elbows on the table and opened his eyes wide. "You mean at my movie _"Rebellion"_?"

Angela was ready to reply but I showed her my index finger in a warning and she stopped.

"Bella, let her talk!"

"No."

"Come on Angela speak. I wanna know."

"Fine. Whatever." I gave up and sat on my chair frustrated.

I felt so embarrassed talking about the stuff I did for him. I would sound like a silly fan to him after that. He would get scared and leave me instantly.

"Well all these years, Bella's been following your career very closely. She read and watched every interview and movie you did, she collected photos and talked about you all the time."

I couldn't hear anymore. I put my arms on the table with a deep shy and hid my face in my hands.

Angela went on. "This year, I wanted to cheer her up, because her book had been rejected again and..I decided to buy tickets for the two of us for your premiere. And we came to see you."

While I was still hiding my face, I felt a hand on my knee and a soft stroking. I knew it was Edward. But I was still feeling too bad to see him.

"But as you can imagine, there was so much crowd, so many screaming fans, that we managed only to see you and nothing more. Plus, Tanya was by your side all the time looking all beautiful and gorgeous. After that Bella got sad and wasn't in the mood even to go out with her ex boyfriend or her friends anymore."

"Why hadn't you ever told me about that?" I heard Edward's whisper and an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I slowly removed my hands and stared in his eyes. He wasn't laughing anymore. Only smiling so nicely, so lovingly that made my heart sing.

"Come here you silly girl." He said and I leaned my head and hid myself in his embrace.

He placed a soft kiss on my hair. "Don't feel bad. I like the things you did for me before we met. Now it's my turn." He put his chin on my head and I grinned against his shirt completely happy and satisfied.

"Angela." He turned to look at her and I lifted myself and placed my head on his wide shoulder. "Thank you for standing by her side. You've been a true friend to her."

Angela pressed her lips. "Actually…to be honest..I don't think I was such a good friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I…kind of…told her off whenever I saw her watching again an interview of yours or when she talked about you too much…" She bit her lips. "Sorry…"

Me and Edward laughed. "I am sure you were quite supportive. Even the help you gave for her book was the key to bring us together. That's pretty enough I think."

I smirked and hugged him tightly as I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

Angela nodded. "It's the least I could do for my friend's happiness. And believe me. _You_ make her happy."

Edward kissed my hair again. "And she makes me happy too." He stroke my arm.

"Can I ask something though Bella?"

"Sure Angela."

"What has happened with…Mike?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me."

"That bastard hasn't called again. And he'd better not do so." Edward warned through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Well, remember the night at that club where I saw Edward all of a sudden?"

She nodded. "And you ran out and he came after you and you almost kissed."

"Wow! You girls do tell each other everything!" Edward declared and we all laughed.

"When Edward left me all alone and with no reason, it was because he had seen Mike behind a tree or something and he went after him."

"Wait, Mike was watching you two?"

We nodded. "He is a paparazzi according to Edward."

"And from those who are in pursuit of a good story to make the headlines and a name for themselves." Edward added.

"Oh Gosh…That's bad." Angela said and seemed thoughtful.

"Edward came on Christmas day and told me everything about it. He was pretty…demanding I might say," I turned and gave a lip-sided grin to him.

"You wouldn't get it any other way." He replied, grabbed my face with his hand and squeezed it softly so that my lips popped out in a funny way and he left a kiss on them. I started laughing when he kissed me once more and then…

"Damn my phone." I pulled it out of my trouser's pocket. "Speak of the devil…"

"Who is it?" Edward asked next to me.

"Hello Mike."

I saw Edward clenching his hands into feasts and pressing his lips together.

"_Hi Isabella! How are you?"_

"I am fine, thanks. How about you?"

"_Great. How was your Christmas holiday?"_

He called me to ask me about my holidays?

"It was very good actually. Thanks. I hope yours too."

"_Yes pretty good as well."_

Edward nudged me and I saw his angry expression.

"Um..I am kinda busy right now Mike so…"

"_Oh yes. I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go out with me for dinner these days."_

DO WHAT?!

"Uhhh..Well…You know…"

Find something Bella! Speak!

"What happened?" Edward asked me worried and I put my hand over his mouth in case he was heard by Mike.

"You know Mike, I don't think I can. I've started filming some scenes and I am very busy and tired these days."

Both Edward and Angela stared at me with their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe their ears.

"_Ok, I see. Maybe another time then Isabella. Or should I call you just…Bella? Perhaps?"_

Just Bella? How the fuck did he know? I think he is aware of more things than we give him credit for.

"Uh sure. Bella is fine." I wanted to sound cool, but I don't think I made it.

"_Then, see you soon."_

"Aha. Bye Mike."

Once I hang up Edward was red and I could imagine the steam getting out of his ears as if he was a cartoon character. "What the fuck was that?" He talked through his teeth. I could see him tensed.

"He asked me out!" I announced still not believing what I had heard. "And he called me Bella, it sounded like he knew that I prefer being called like that. How far has his research gone?"

"Don't go out with him Bells."

"I didn't plan to Angela. Trust me."

Edward remained silent.

"What are you thinking?"

He turned and looked at me. "Nothing. Just ignore him and we'll see if he makes another move."

I nodded and I began eating the pie.

"Wow. Bella it's amazing." Angela congratulated me in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yes. It's the best chocolate pie I've ever eaten love." Edward left a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it my dears." I smiled, but I couldn't feel happy anymore. There was…something bothering me on my chest. I was worried. I was avoiding Mike but for how long?

I didn't say anything else about it to Edward or Angela until the night ended. I played it cool, although at some moments when I stared at Edward's eyes, I could see his concern imprinted in them. He just didn't mention anything, like I did.

"I'd better be going now." Edward said dispirited.

"Awww come on. I'll see you tomorrow at the shooting." I tried to comfort him.

He pouted. "It's not enough."

"Eddie, what did we say?"

Why was he making it so hard for me? Does he think that I didn't want to just grab him, take him in my room and make love with him?

He just nodded. I put my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Listen to me now." I closed a little bit my apartment's door behind me, as we were at the front door saying goodbye to each other. "There is nothing more that I want than your warm embrace and your soft kisses." He crooked with my comment. "But I love my friend and I will try to do the right thing, which is being with her."

"Oh fuck." He hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes inhaling his sweet scent. "I behaved like a jerk. Take your time love. I'll wait." And he kissed my hair while stroking my back.

"Thank you. Goodnight babe." I gave him one last kiss for that night, which lasted quite long after all.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." Edward kissed my forehead and left me smiling.

When I got in the house Angela was grinning.

"You two are so awesome together! It's like…Don't know! I can't even believe it!"

I giggled. "Sometimes me neither Angela. Me neither…" I sighed. "I think I fall in love with him more and more every day. And I'm scared of telling him that."

"Why hun?"

"Because I'm afraid it will all vanish the moment I'll spill these three words out."

"Nuh. Did you see the way he was staring at you? Like he was reading your soul! And the kisses..O.M.G.!"

I moved my head. "He is incredible." I handed her some towels. "These are yours. In case you want to wash your face-hands. And this white one over there next to the bathtub is your bath towel, in case you want to have a shower."

"Oh yesssss! That would be great!" Angela sounded relieved. She took some clothes and went to the toilet. "I am gonna have a bath then. And by the way, thank you once more for everything sweetie." She gave me a big hug.

"No need to thank me. I owe you my current life Angie."

"You owe me nothing Bella, don't be silly." She said and closed the door behind her.

Was I? I don't think I was silly. Because my current life felt like I was living in a dream. In the best dream ever! And I didn't want to wake up from it ever ever again!

**XXX**

**~Chapter end notes:** So, that was it! Did you like it? Mike is getting weirder and Edward sweeter. Any reviews, comments, ideas are welcomed so don't hesitate. Till next time!

**~Anonymous reviews replies:** [Guest] Thank you very much! I am glad you liked the story. When you say tall story you mean long? Haha! Yes. When I start to write, I can't stop, to be honest..

[Nikol] Thank you very much for your reviews! I am so glad you like my story and my imagination. :)) I love writing, so this means a lot to me. :))) And thanks for all the support in general, at the FB page as well. :D (I reply in English so that everyone will understand what I'm saying. Hope you don't mind.)

[Kat] My sweet, dear Kat.. I've told you again, your review and your encouraging words made my day. :))) I can never thank you enough for your support!I am glad you like the lemons ;) Re-reading the story…WOW! That makes me really proud. :') And I am also glad you like Edward as I show him at my story. I always thought that making him seem bad and all, wouldn't appeal to people, but it seems I was wrong and I am happy that I was wrong at that. xD I have to say though, that I made him the good guy again, as you have seen, because well. You know. Edward is always the good guy. ;) I can't think of him being bad. Thank you so much for the wish too! Means a lot to me! :') I hope so too. I will try to believe! :))


	14. Chapter 14-Photoshoot

**Chapter 14-Photoshoot**

Hello again!

Here is the new Chapter. The 14th. I have to warn you, it has many lemons. But fluffy and romantic moments too. Anyway. Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

"_I wanna fall from the stars  
>Straight into your arms<br>I, I feel you  
>I hope you comprehend."<em>

_**Simply Red – "Stars"**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"And that's a wrap of _"Magic Illusions"_ everyone!" Helen yelled announcing the end of the shooting for our film.

It's been three weeks that we've been shooting the last scenes and now it was all up to the montage people who would edit and do their miracles. I had a kinda bittersweet taste though. _Sweet_ because it's been a wonderful, magical experience for me and it was an honor for me to work with Edward and all the other talented people, but on the other hand, _bitter_ because of the exact same reasons. I loved working with my cute, awesome boyfriend and I didn't want this to end, because watching my story come into life was like watching my own child growing up. I looked forward to the reviews and the people's reaction.

"So, that was it." Edward said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We didn't attempt to hide our relationship since we got caught kissing on set, but we were discreet and never did something extravagant or too embarrassing for us in front of the others.

"Yeah, I guess that's it…" I felt unshed tears feeling my eyes.

"Oh…Come here babe." Edward took me in his arms and stroke my back.

_Don't cry Bella! Don't you cry!_

"It's just that….I don-don't wa-want this to e-end…" My voice suddenly broke.

_DAMN!_

"Nothing is really over yet Bella."

I lifted my head up and watched Edward. "It isn't?"

"Of course not my sweet girl!" He pinched my cheeks and made a funny face and frowned. "There's the promotion of the movie, photoshoots, interviews and the premieres. We'll be very busy the next few months."

I smirked and wiped my eyes.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice came to where we were standing.

"After-film sadness…" Edward explained.

"Hunnie, we are all sad. We always are when a shooting ends." She completed. "But we have so many things to anticipate. Plus…" She hugged both me and Edward. "You have gained so much more than just this movie."

Both me and my boyfriend stared at her waiting anxiously and confused for her next words.

"You've found each other."

Edward grinned and kissed my forehead, while I closed my eyes. "She's right. I'm so lucky to have found you."

I hugged him tightly unable to hide my huge grin. _He_ was the lucky one? I thought I had won the lottery or something, the moment I saw him at my doorstep on that blessed Christmas Day, when our relationship officially began. I had never thought about it the other way around. I mean…how could he have got lucky with me?

"And…" Alice made a few steps back, ready to leave. "There is a rumour that they will ask us to go for a photoshoot-interview from Vanity Fair pretty soon, so you'd better get ready." And she winked smiling.

My jaw dropped. I stared at Edward totally terrified as I heard Alice giggling and saw her getting away from us.

"Is she serious? Vanity Fair?!"

Edward just nodded pressing his lips, but his eyes were smiling.

"Oh no…" I hid my face in his arms. "I'm screwed."

"Why love?"

"I have no idea of photoshoots and interviews! It will be embarrassing." I confessed my fears.

"Don't be silly. It's nothing hard. Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you!" He advised me and crooked.

_*Edward's phone ringing*_

"Hey Jas. Why do you call? I'm still at the set, as are you."

There was a response from the other line.

"Oh ok. So what is it?"

A silent moment and me getting even more nervous thinking of a million bad things that his manager might be telling him.

"Tomorrow? Ok then, thanks for telling me man. I'll be there. See ya." And he hang up.

"Soooo?"

"So, my sweet Bella, the photoshoot we were talking about…" I nodded. "It might come sooner than we expected."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" My scream sounded in his car now. We had used his to come at the set during the last day of the shooting. "You mean…both of us?"

Edward nodded. "Actually we will all be there. Me, you, Alice and all the other main actors."

"Dear Lord!" I hid my face in my hands. "What am I gonna do…What am I gonna do…" I soliloquized.

I felt Edward's arm around my shoulders. "Oh…My baby. It's ok. Don't you worry. I'll be there to help you. But I'm sure you will be fabulous."

I took my hands off my face slowly and turned to stare at him. He was sincere and his eyes had this super cute expression which made me blush and smile.

"There you go!" Edward said and kissed my red cheeks.

"Jasper informed you, but Jane has still to inform _me_." I snuffed.

Edward shrugged and turned on the engine. "She may call you later on."

"Well, I hope so or else she will definitely be fired. I've had enough of her calling me late all the time."

Later that night, I was at home with Angela packing her stuff as she had found an apartment not too far away from where I lived and she would move out tomorrow morning. I told her that I would love to help her before I headed to the Vanity Fair photoshoot. But whenever I offered, her answer was the same.

"No way. Go to your photoshoot! Wow…A photoshoot and for a famous magazine…" And then she would look away lost in space, daydreaming.

At 11 o'clock at night, Jane finally called me to tell me that the next day I had to go for photoshoot at midday. She told me the place and the address, even the telephone to contact them in case I had trouble and couldn't get there on time.

"Ok, Jane. I'm sorry to inform you that I will not do business with you anymore."

"_Ok and…why is that?"_ She asked totally calmly.

"Because it is the second time you fail to let me know about my responsibilities on time. A photoshoot? And you tell me now? And you've done it before too."

"_Well, I don't think I did something wrong but if that's what you want. I won't have a trouble finding a better person to work with anyway."_

Huh? What a bitch!?

"For your information, I won't have a problem finding a better manager either. In fact, I've already found her and I'm sure she will be amazing and super punctual at her job!" I told her off. "Good luck." And I hang up.

"Wow. You sounded very…bossy." Angela remarked and I gave her a stern look. "Oookk…Forget that I said that."

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just too stressed with the photoshoot. I won't make it Angie."

"Of course you will silly!" She reassured me. "But tell me. Who do you have in mind as your new manager?"

"My cousin Rosalie of course."

"Rosalie is a manager?"

I nodded.

"So, why didn't you hire her in the first place?"

A quite reasonable question. "I asked her to, but the publishing company had already suggested that I hired Jane, because they already knew and worked with her. And Rose being the kind person she always is, advised me to do so and not refuse them, so that I won't seem too negative and a rebellion from the beginning. I had to make a good impression."

"I see…" Angela nodded full of understanding. "She was right. But won't they scold you now?"

"Not if I tell them the reason I fired her." I crossed my hands on my chest. "Plus, I am now more known than I was back then. My book will become a movie. So who do you think they'll indulge?"

Angela smiled. "I'll make a wild guess and say…you?"

I laughed and moved my head.

**XXX**

"Wow! I still can't believe how great this place looks." I had seen all the apartments she checked while she was searching for a home to stay, but this one definitely stood out. It was spacious, two bedrooms and a big living room, a quite big kitchen and a nice balcony for her to enjoy the view at Central Park like I did from mine.

"Once you've put all the furniture in place, it will be even more beautiful. It suits you so well."

"Thank you sweetie. I think so too."

"Ok, I must hurry now. We have to be at the photoshoot at twelve and it's already eleven." I announced and kissed my friend on the cheek.

"Right. Good luck with that." Angie wished and winked.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks. I'll need it."

Once at the photoshoot, I found out that Edward and Alice were there, but no one else yet. I had arrived earlier. We got introduced to the photograph and the people behind the cameras and the computers and we talked for a while. The hairdresser and the make-up artist, as long as the woman who would dress me were there discussing some things in their own language -I never really was into fashion things, never followed them- and then they would stare at me from head to toe making me feel even more uncomfortable. I was literally on the verge of running away as fast as I could.

"Hey there beautiful." Edward whispered next to me. "Nervous?"

I sighed. "Very." I replied and made uneasy movements with my hands.

Edward giggled. "Calm down. It's nothing hard. You'll be great."

I nodded hectically.

"There you are!" Alice came and hugged me tightly. "I just loooooove photoshoots! We always look gorgeous!"

I didn't say a thing. A million other things passed through my mind, while she was talking.

"Hmmm…Someone is super tensed…" She hinted looking at me with a smirk. "Relax!"

"Why is everyone telling me to relax? I am relaxed!" I said through my teeth.

"Yes, it is pretty obvious baby." Edward spoke silently and took my hands in his. "That's why you are shivering and your hands are freaking cold."

At exactly that moment the rest of the actors arrived and the photographer announced that we were ready to begin. We would all go to put our fancy clothes on, the perfect make-up on and have a fabulous hairstyle for our photos. Alice was the first to get ready, along with Edward, obviously in separate rooms.

I waited for quite long and I saw Edward coming out first. I guessed as the man he was, he didn't need too much make-up. Not that he needed any. He was gorgeous the way he was.

While he was walking to where I was sitting, expecting my turn to come, my jaw must have dropped and my eyes had opened widely. Once he reached me he asked with a lip-sided smile "So? What do you think?"

He was wearing black shiny, polished shoes, a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, his hair was a mess but in the same time, it seemed like it was in perfect order, his blue eyes were brighter from the lights and the make-up that made them even more obvious and beautiful. And…he looked divine!

"WOW!" I said and bit my lip.

"Thanks." Another crooked smile. Was he enjoying that?

"Um…" I approached him and whispered at his ear. "Do you get to keep this outfit babe?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled foxily. "Because I can think of a few things we could do with that suit…" I said and straightened his tie touching slightly his skin at his neck.

"Mmmm…" He groaned a little bit and licked his lip. "We'll certainly do something about it."

"Edward, are you ready? It's your turn." The photographer interrupted us.

"Huhh..Yes sure." He gave me a quick smile and turned to leave.

I went and stood back from the cameras and watched him taking poses, smiling, being serious, putting his sexy face on, that killer look he gave a woman when he wanted to make her his, then the casual relaxed style. He was perfect either way, whatever position he chose, whatever expression he had. I grinned thinking that he was all mine.

"Ok. Mrs Swan it is your turn to go get ready and then you will come for your photoshoot."

I moved my head and gave a "Save me" look to Edward, but he was too consumed by his photoshoot and all the spotlights falling on him and blinding him, that he didn't notice me leaving.

"Alright. So Mrs Swan I was thinking of lifting your hair up here and…"

"Please call me Bella."

Angelica the hairdresser looked at me puzzled through the huge square mirror. Then she thought about it and smiled. "Bella it is then." One more smile and she went on. "As I was saying I am thinking of…"

_Blah blah…hair…blah blah…-me nodding without getting a thing of what she was talking about-…blah blah up here…blah blah blah blah…_

The same motive went on with the clothes. The very kind and helpful Jenny kept showing me many clothes and I kept saying _"No."_ like a bitch. We had seen probably…ten different outfits before she showed me the one. The most beautiful black dress I had seen. It had a big opening on the back which almost reached my ass and at the front it was all closed and very classy. No one would have guessed the big opening behind it.

"This one!" I said immediately once I tried it on and realized that it fit me perfectly.

Poor Jenny sighed in relief. "Ok. This one then."

Thankfully, the make-up artist didn't ask me much. Daniela just got in, put some towels around my shoulders so that I wouldn't get dirty accidentally and after one hour and a half I was officially ready.

"Do you like it?" Daniela asked me when I checked myself on the mirror.

It can't be me though. Someone is playing a joke on me. "Um…This is definitely not me." I smiled and spinned around myself.

_Damn that dress makes my ass look good! _

I heard Daniela laughing loudly. "Actually it _is_ you Bella." She gathered her stuff and informed me that she would go to get the next one ready.

I snorted. "Wow…" I mumbled.

I couldn't even recognize my own self. I had heard that professional make-up and a good hairdresser could do miracles, but this...This was beyond any of my expectations.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I replied and kept checking myself on the mirror with my back towards the door.

"Oh….Sorry. I must have done wrong and I knocked on the super models' door. My mistake."

I turned to the door. "Edward, it's me honey."

He still had that sexy black suit on and once our eyes met, I saw his jaw dropping, his eye lobes almost popped out of his head and he closed the dressing room's door behind him.

"Fuck me!" He stepped a little bit closer to me. "You. Look. Stunning!" He emphasized every single word he said.

I blushed and put my hands behind my back moving shyly my body from left to right and from right to left.

I examined Edward. He was thinking about something while scanning me closely. He didn't speak. I just saw him biting his bottom lip once he reached my thighs, then licking his lips when he reached my breasts with his eyes and my naked neck.

"Please spin around yourself."

I complied and slowly made a slow turn.

"WOW!" I heard him saying the moment he saw the back of the dress. "_That_ dress is amazing!"

I lowered my gaze and bit my lip smiling widely.

"Here's the deal. I'm keeping this suit, but you are DEFINITELY keeping this dress!" Edward proposed and made me laugh.

"You like it that much huh?"

"Fuck yeah!" He agreed. "It is tailor made for you! It makes your body look even more beautiful than it already is!"

"Thank you!" I said and gave him a quick hug. I would do more than that, but I was afraid I would screw the clothes, the make-up and the hair.

Edward's lips twirled at their sides. His eyebrows became a straight line. "Do you think they'll scold us if I kiss you now?"

And he must have read my mind.

"Um…I don't kn…"

And I didn't have time to finish my phrase. Edward just grabbed me from my waist and crashed my body on his. He kissed me deeply, passionately, lovingly, as he always did since we got together. I felt his hand stroking my naked back and resting on my lower back right above my butt. I put my hands around his neck and dug my fingers in his hair.

"And I missed you too…" I whispered breathless once we stopped kissing. We both laughed and hugged each other for a moment. I closed my eyes and let the moment take me away.

"_Bella you are next dear!"_ Jenny's voice from outside the door informed me.

I put my hands on Edward's chest and lightly pushed him away. And then I burst into laughters.

"What is it?" Edward started laughing too following my hysterical unstoppable laughter.

"Daniela is so gonna kill us!" I explained and pointed to the mirror. Edward checked our reflections in the mirror.

"Ha ha ha! I see what you mean."

My red lipstick was now on his lips, my lips were a bit swollen and with no sign of any lipstick on.

"This colour suits you though." I commented and stuck my tongue out when Edward gave me a stern look. I laughed and gave him a handkerchief. "Here. Use this love."

He took it and managed to take off all the lipstick from his lips.

"And now I have to think of something about _my_ lips." I said and tried to take off the red colour that had painted now the skin around my lips. "Leave in a while, alright?" I recommended Edward and stroke his cheek before getting out of the dressing room.

"Here I am!" I announced once I went at the place where the shooting would take place. The bright lights made the atmosphere too hot and unbearable. Thank God for the quite cozy and open dress.

"Bella! What happened to your lipstick? Oh my God!" Daniela rushed to me.

"Um…what do you mean?"

_Yes, pretend to be unaware and cool Bella. It might work._

"There is no lipstick on! That's what I mean!" She sounded angry.

"Really?" I scratched my head. "Oh! I know what happened. I drank some water before I came here. It's probably that." Lame, lame…

Daniela furrowed her eyebrow. "Anyway. I have to fix that before you start taking photos."

She took out her lipsticks again and put some on my lips. After a while, I was ready again and she Daniela stepped aside giving me a stern look.

"Put the music on. And…go!" The photographer yelled and I stood there watching around me like a fool. I was frozen and had no idea of what to do now.

"STOP!" He shouted and the music ceased. "Um…Mrs Swan. You are supposed to move now. Listen to the music. Improvise."

_I made a fool out of myself. GREAT…_

"Uh..Ok. Sure." I tried to smile, but it must have seemed quite awkward.

"Aaaaand..go!" The photographer announced once more.

It was that moment that I managed to see Edward behind all these hard lights. He had just arrived and he stood a little bit behind the cameraman. He grinned and I think I saw him winking. I blushed and bit my lip staring through my half-closed eye lashes.

"That's it! Yes Isabella. Show us that look again!"

_Ummm…What look?_

"Sorry..what?" I shouted through the loud music.

"The previous shy look, when you were smiling? Do that again!" Peter, the photographer yelled back.

_People saw that? Dear God!_

But of course! All the lights were on me right now. And the cameras.

I saw Edward walking up and down the place, always on the backstage and always staring at me. This made me feel more secure for some reason and my shyness vanished. He smiled and I felt more comfortable.

It was like a whole new me exploded and appeared out of nowhere. I smiled, laughed, played with the camera, became serious again, skeptical, sophisticated. Everything just came naturally to me.

"That's the spirit Isabella! Come on!" Peter said and kept taking photos of me.

At some point I turned my back towards him and looked seductively through my eyelashes.

"Now _that's_ a sexy back! Look at me and stay like that."

Peter was…too expressive? I suppose?

But there was someone not liking his flirty attitude.

Yeah. That would be Edward.

I saw him clenching his feasts and pressing his lips firmly once he heard those words from the photographer. He was so sexy when he got jealous…

"Ok. That's it. Thanks Isabella. You were marvelous!" Peter approached me and gave me his hand to shake it. "Have you done this before?"

_At first he scolds me for standing motionless and now he says I am a pro? What the heck?_

"No. I _obviously_ haven't." I replied seriously.

Peter nodded. "It didn't show much."

"But in the beginning you said…"

"In the beginning you were just nervous. It happens to everyone." He replied smiling widely.

Oooookkk….

"Bella, well done. You were amazing." Edward came next to me.

"Thanks!" I smiled to him, but he remained serious staring at the photographer. I felt like I was his territory and he came to claim me from the enemy approaching.

"Alright." Peter must have got the message and changed the subject. "Now, let's take a few shots of all of you together."

All the actors and actresses came next to me and we stood all together. Edward came beside me, of course, and Alice stood either next to me or to other actors. We were so many-about ten-that we stood really close to each other, but it didn't feel weird. At some point I felt Edward's hand on my waist. I turned to face him and smiled once I saw his crooked smile. He was so handsome.

Thank God that his hand moving down my back couldn't be seen from Peter or the camera.

"Hey guys…" Alice whispered to both of us. "Hold yourselves a little."

We looked at each other and then all three of us laughed out loud.

And all these things during the photoshoot.

"Ok. That's great guys. Thank you." Peter said. "Now let's have only Alice, Isabella and Edward."

"What about only Bella with Edward?" Alice suggested with her high pitched voice. "He is after all the main male character of the book."

"Alice!" I growled through my teeth.

She winked and smiled to me. "And then we can take some shots with just me and her and after that all three of us together."

"Uh..yes, sure." Peter agreed.

"You'll thank me later." Alice said and stroke my shoulder. I gave her a stern look, while Edward was enjoying this and giggled.

"Let's go guys." Peter said and I glanced at Edward concerned.

_Now what?_

But he was so calm and sure about this, so relaxed and peaceful that made me less tense too. I gradually relaxed while staring in his deep blue eyes and I smiled once I saw him doing so too.

"Great shot guys! Keep it up, look at each other."

I burst into laughters when I heard Peter's words. Edward could make me completely forget about the outside word. No one else seemed to exist when he looked me in the eyes, but me and him.

Edward laughed too and I put my hand over my mouth to make my laughters stop.

"I'm sorry!" I told Peter.

"No, no. These shots are natural. I love them. Now listen to what I want from you. Isabella, turn your sexy back to me." I felt Edward's tension next to me at these words, but I held his hand slightly which seemed to calm him down. "And you Edward hold Isabella's waist. I want both of you to look at each other and then me. Ok?"

_Um….WHAT?_

"Sure!" Edward grinned and grabbed my back bringing me closer to him. He so couldn't wait for this.

_Relax Bella! Enjoy it like Edward does!_

I gave him a lip-sided smile and approached him more. We both stared at each other's face -well, me mostly his luscious lips -I wanted to kiss him so bad!- and then we turned to the camera.

"Wonderful! That's great! Now Alice come in too."

Alice came and we took a few shots the three of us together, before Edward left and only me and Alice were on the photos now.

"And that's all! Thanks everyone!" The photographer announced and I exhaled deeply.

_AT LAST!_

"See? It wasn't that bad." Edward told me once we were getting out of the studio in which the photoshoot took place.

"Sure. If you omit the fact that I almost got a heart attack from the fear that they would find out about us!"

"Bells." Edward stopped walking and made me turn my back to my car's door at the parking lot. "I don't mind people knowing about us. I am not ashamed for the feelings I have for you."

"Me neither Edward! Me neither!"

"Then what is the problem?"

I sighed. "The problem is that if the press finds out, you will be the unfaithful bastard who broke up with Tanya for someone else and I will be the slut who got between the couple. Both our careers will be ruined." I explained my thoughts even though it hurt me to spill those words out. Somehow they seemed more real when I said them out loud.

Edward moved his head. "They won't say that."

I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Ok. Yes, you are right. We will announce it when the time is right. It's too early now." He compromised.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and opened my car's door.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Edward put his hands around me and brought me to his body.

"There are people around Eddie." I whispered in a failed attempt to scold him, but no. Not even close.

"No, no one is around I've checked."

He is careful too. And his hands feel so right on my body. Damn….

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply from my mouth.

"I missed you love." Edward whispered at my ear.

"Edward…"

He left a trail of his lips on my neck's skin. "Mmm…."

"Get in your fucking car and let's drive to your place." I demanded.

I heard him giggling. "I love when you command me."

He took his hands off me and got in his car. I got in mine and followed him to his house. It was his fault. He was touching and provoking me all day long. How long could I resist?

I had been to his home a few times through the last couple of weeks that Angela spent at my apartment. It was a simple guy's apartment. You could see Edward's "touch" everywhere. A living room in white colour, a kitchen which desperately needed a woman's hand to clean it up as there were a few plates and casseroles in the sink. His bedroom was spacious, very comfortable with a California Kingbed in the middle and two nightstands on either side. There was a huge painting above the bed with a couple kissing and the sun setting behind the sea at the background. His wardrobe was huge! He had many clothes, jeans, shirts, T-shirts, shorts. All kinds. And of course, suits. There was also a guest room which was usually locked and no one got in there. I had once opened the door to check it. It was smaller than his bedroom of course, with a smaller bed, one nightstand and a small wooden wardrobe.

I parked my car and we met outside his apartment's door. Once I reached for him, he had already parked and was waiting for me, Edward took me in his arms in a big, warm embrace and then he left a soft, quick kiss on my lips. He unlocked his apartment's door and we got in.

"At last!" I heard him saying and the next moment his lips were on mine and he held me tight as he spinned us in circle, my feet a few inches from the ground. I giggled.

"You-" Kiss "-Are" Kiss "-Amazing!" Kiss.

"Yes, I know I know." Edward replied and I rolled my eyes in a funny way.

"You rolled your eyes to me? You did that? Now you are in trouble missy." Edward warned me and I left a light scream, as if I was scared. He had me already in his arms so I couldn't run away. Edward just held me and took me to the bedroom.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled playfully. Of course I didn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"No way!" He replied and closed his bedroom's door with his leg.

I put my arms around his neck more tightly and I leaned my head to kiss him on the neck. I sucked the skin there and I heard him moaning. Edward then, left me slowly on his bed while kissing my lips. He was tender, romantic, sweet. I was used to our kisses being lustful and intense, but this one was…so different. So perfect in its own way.

I kept our slow pace deepening our kiss now. I forced my tongue in his mouth and he let me. I touched his teeth with it and I felt his hands stroking my ribs. I put some force on my elbows and lifted myself up from the bed. Edward gazed on me surprised. I just smiled and made him turn so that he was sitting on the bed now and I sat on his lap. I went back to kissing his neck, licking his skin there. I took a glimpse of him and he had his eyes closed, lips parted. So sexy.

Edward stroke my back, then went lower to my ass and rested there for a while feeling my body through the dress's fabric. I moaned at his touch and took his bottom lip between my teeth biting and sucking it. He groaned and I heard a sudden sound, like something being torn apart. After a minute my dress felt lose on my waist revealing my naked body.

"You tore the dress." I said as a matter-of-factly and half-smiled. I tried to remain serious, but I couldn't. This was too hot and I enjoyed it way too much.

Edward simply nodded "I'll buy you a new one." And attacked my lips again moaning loudly when my tongue touched his. He stroke every inch of my exposed body and I grabbed him from the jacket lapel bringing him closer to me trying to take off his suit jacket. But I did something wrong.

"Easy love." Edward smirked and assisted me by putting his hands on his sides for me to take it off more easily.

"Thanks." I replied and got to work. I threw the suit jacket on the floor and kissed him again unbuttoning his shirt. But it took me too long.

"Damn!" I cursed against his lips and with a quick move a made the shirt open and many buttons fell on the floor making a continuing sound while they were going round and round.

Edward laughed. "So that's the plans you had for the suit."

I shrugged. "More or less." And I smiled pushing him back on bed.

My hot boyfriend couldn't stay still though. He held me tight and turned me around so that my back was now on the mattress. I giggled and moved my head. I put my hands in his hair and brought his face on mine before kissing him passionately.

In a minute my dress was on the floor along with Edward's shirt and jacket suit. And his trousers were the next that followed. And our underwear too.

At some point he ceased kissing me and turned to look on the floor. "I have to say…" He finally said. "That dress looked awesome on you.." He faced me again. "..but it looks better on the floor and _you_ even better without it."

I flushed feeling my cheeks burning and turning all red and bit my lip grinning. Edward stroke my cheek and I blinked playing my eyelashes. He leaned and kissed my lips tenderly.

While he was kissing me, Edward stroked my face, my neck, then went down to squeeze my breasts and stopped at my stomach. He massaged me there with slow steady moves and he went lower kissing now my neck and biting my collar bone. My vision was blur for a moment. I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure, but it was in vain. The moment I felt Edward's fingers stroking and making round moves over my most sensitive area, a loud moan came out of my mouth.

_God! That man was so good with his hands! He must have a secret talent or something!_

"God babe! Please don't stop!"

He crooked furrowing his eyebrow. "I wasn't planning on it love."

Edward kept working his magic gathering his speed with his movements down there, while he began kissing and sucking my already hard nipples.

But the moment that drove me over the edge was when I felt him stroking hard my clitoris. I was so turned on that from the first touch at that spot I could feel my orgasm approaching fast.

"Yes! Yes Ed-ward! The-There! Oooohhhh!"

And then he stopped.

"Wh-What the fu-fuck!?"

He giggled and pointed his finger. "Not now."

My head fell with force on the pillow. "Why do you do this to me!" I said panting.

"Turn around."

I lifted my head up again and faced him. "What?"

"I said turn around."

I furrowed my eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

"Please my love?" Edward completed understanding my mood.

He stood up and I turned around with my belly on the mattress now, as he had told me. I felt uncomfortable. My inner voice was yelling at me _"What are you doing? Are you serious? Don't let him manipulate you like that!"_ But another part of me was yelling _"It's Edward. YOUR Edward. You have nothing to be afraid of."_

I heard the noise of something being torn, I supposed a condom's package, and then I felt Edward's index finger touching my lower back and moving upwards my spine until he reached my neck. The feeling was…incredible! Every single fiber, every single cell of my body felt his touch. Then Edward leaned over my body and kissed exactly the same spots where his finger had been just a few seconds ago.

"Mmmm…" I moaned slightly with his soft kisses. "This feels good…"

Edward smiled against my skin and went on. When he reached my neck he sucked my skin there and kissed my right shoulder. Without realizing, I had taken a tight grip of the sheets and Edward put his hands over mine twirling his fingers with mine. He bit my earlobe and kissed the place underneath my ear. He slowly lowered his body on mine and I felt his tip teasing my entrance. I lifted up my body and tried to make him enter me more.

Edward groaned and managed the last moment to draw away from my body. "Damn Bella! Relax!"

_But I want you! I need you! It's been so long!_

I complied though and relaxed my body. Edward kissed my hair and he put his hands on my back going down slowly stroking me and leaving kisses again. He went on lower and lower and stopped at a specific spot which was definitely a spot he should stay for long. And that was the lower part of my torso right above my ass.

"Oh God, Edward!"

"Mmm...Seems like I found a good spot huh?" He said with his lips brushing my sweaty skin.

I bit my lips with his question and the sound of his sexy rusty voice and just groaned a "Mmmmmmm…."as a yes.

Edward got the message and rested at that place, first licking my skin from side to side of my lower back and then biting a little and kissing right on the middle of it, at the place where the spine ends. With every bite or sucking I arched my back without wanting to. Edward always lowered me back down on the bed to go on with his work again. But when I once did the same movement, he didn't lower my body. But instead he put his hands underneath me and lifted me up slowly in a way that my legs were on each side of his thighs and my back was against his chest. He put my sticky and messy hair over my right shoulder and kissed my left one going up my neck.

When he reached my ear he whispered sensationally "I've missed you so much."

I didn't reply nothing but a moan. Words couldn't express how much I had missed him as well. It's been since that day during the shooting that we haven't made love and I missed this intimacy. Angela staying with me for two weeks, along with my period, made it hard for us to be with each other that way.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my neck while stroking my body with his hands. He stopped at my lower body and spread my legs a bit more to give him better access. I put my hand over his head turning his face to me. For a brief second we looked into each other's eyes and I could see a sparkle, something new and bright in his. But I might be imagining it considering how extremely horny I was at that point. Then I glimpsed his parted lips feeling his fast breath over my face and I didn't lose any more time. This time it was me who started our kiss. I opened my mouth more and the moment I felt his tongue entering my mouth, I felt two fingers entering me. I moaned hard against his lips but didn't stop kissing him. I put my other free hand over Edward's free hand which was holding my belly and with my other hand I tightened my grip on his hair which was a complete and total mess by now.

The more Edward speeded up with his hands, the more I moved my body which resulted in him following me too. While I was moving, I could feel his erection against my skin and I moaned hard pressing my body against his more. Edward groaned and moaned too. I couldn't even understand what exactly was the sound that came out of him. But it was unbelievably sexy.

"Ok now you." He said suddenly.

"Me…what babe?" I said with eyes closed.

Edward took his hand from inside me. "Give me your hand."

I removed my hand that was over his and gave it to him. Then he guided my hand over my naked body and rested it over my heated area.

"Now go like this." He said and began moving my hand up and down slowly.

The connection of my hand over my skin was something…better than I thought. I had never done it before. Never tried it. But having Edward's hand guiding me made it even more intriguing and very hot.

After a few more strokes he removed his hand and touched my body before going up and cooping my breasts with both his hands. I couldn't believe it, but I kept my pace, I went on touching myself even though there wasn't Edward's hand over mine. And not only that. When Edward pitched my nipples, I moaned loudly and as a result I gathered momentum moving my hand faster over my heated and swollen, extremely wet body.

"Edward please!"

He bit my earlobe and whispered. "Please what beautiful?"

_Dear God! Stop torturing me!_

"Please make love to me!" I almost begged him.

_Make love._

Not have sex, not fuck.

_Make love!_

Edward hugged me with his one hand and his left one went up my throat and held it before turning my face to his. He smiled to me. Beneath the lust which was written all over his face I could see…caring. And…love? I wasn't the only one with so much love hidden inside me for him? With so much love that would make me burst, but I could never reveal to him unless he made it clear to me that he felt the same about me. I was afraid. I wouldn't stand being hurt by him again.. Not again..

And he kissed me. Not that too lustful kiss we usually gave each other. It was different. It was sweet, caring…It was…heaven!

After quite a while we ceased kissing and Edward with a sudden, unexpected movement, made me fall on bed. He smiled foxily, as if he had something naughty in mind.

He was standing there on his knees, only a few inches away from me, and I was lying on bed anticipating his next move.

Edward crooked and began spreading my legs apart. Now I was completely exposed to him. Totally naked before his eyes. As he was in front of me. I licked my lips while I lingered my eyes over his strong, fit and marble body. Every single inch of him was absolutely…

"Beautiful!"

"Huh?"

"You are so beautiful my Bella." Edward said biting his lips and gazing my exposed body. I thought I would feel uncomfortable, but I didn't. It felt..normal and desirable.

I smiled and I put my hands towards him inviting him to come to me. He grinned widely and licked his lips before approaching me slow as ever and came over me. When his face was right above mine, I put my hands over his neck and brought him to me to kiss him passionately once more. I put my legs above him and pressed his body so that he came closer to mine.

"I want you!" I whispered to him panting and bit his bottom lip.

Edward kissed my forehead and I felt his length entering me slowly. A moan escaped my lips. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and nodded to him to make him understand that I was totally fine. And once he made sure, he entered me again in the same slow way. I rolled my eyes at the back of my head and Edward kissed my neck.

We kept on moving at the same pace. Slow, taking our time with each other, enjoying the fraction of our bodies, the intimacy. Edward kept whispering sweet things in my ear, that I barely managed to hear through my blur mind because of the lustful moments I was having with him. I remember repeating to him again and again how much I missed him and how much I wanted him. But I am not sure. I was too lost in him.

I few minutes passed. We moved slowly, but with every thrust Edward went deeper and a bit harder. This continued and about when I thought I would lose my mind, Edward put his right hand over my cheek, while he put his other one between us and over my heated area. He thrusted and rubbed my clitoris once, twice and…

"EEEED-WAAAARD!" My scream echoed in his bedroom as my orgasm hit me hard and I felt myself tightening over his length.

I managed to look on Edward's face and what I saw turned me on even more. Eyes closed, parted lips, small moans coming out his mouth and an expression of satisfaction all over his face.

"OH FUUUCK!" I heard him yelling and he exploded inside me. This ignited my second orgasm right the moment when my first one was over. Our bodies moved simultaneously and we moaned as we both felt our waves of orgasms taking over us. The image of our souls uniting and being one, a solid whole thing, not two divided parts anymore, passed through my mind.

"Awesome…" Edward panted. "That was…awesome." And he rested his head over my thundering heart once we both stopped moving.

"Definitely!" I agreed and we both giggled causing our still joined and super sensitive bodies to be turned on again.

Edward understood it and got out of me and rested his head on my chest again. I stroke his hair and kissed it.

"I will never have enough of you." I told him. And it was so true.

"I can't blame you. I'm a piece of art." He mumbled against my skin and I pinched him playfully laughing.

"Seriously though, it's been quite a while since we last…"

"Two weeks, one day and…" He picked at a clock on the wall. "6 hours since the day at the shooting."

"Ha ha ha ha! You count them?" I burst into laughters.

He just nodded smiling and left a kiss on my lips.

"Edward…"

"Mmm.."

"We didn't …have sex."

He giggled. "No."

"And neither did we fuck or something." I added.

"Nope." He replied simply.

"Then…did we just.."

"Make love for the first time." He completed and stared in my eyes. Those beautiful, lovable blue eyes. I brought him to me and hugged him tightly. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me. But how desperate would that seem? We were together for almost two months. It was too soon…?

I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the man that I loved more than anyone else in the whole world. The man I would do anything to make him happy, to make him feel loved.

"Bella."

"Yes my angel."

He remained silent for a brief second. "You know I…I…" He hesitated.

I lifted his face to look at me. "What is it?"

He smiled. "I want you to know that there is no other place I'd rather be than here with you Bella."

I almost cried. I felt my vision becoming blur and I bit my lips to hold back the tears. I just nodded completely happy and ecstatic.

"Me too Edward. Me too." I touched his face, stroked his lips and then we kissed tenderly.

It would be me and him from now on, lost in our own, private part of paradise. _Always._

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** I know, I know. They are insatiable. Haha! Anyway. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and for liking my FB page for this story. From now on there will be some trouble in heaven. So get ready. Till next time!

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Nikol: Thank you so so much! You are very sweet! Really, thanks a lot for your support. Your review really made me smile widely. :') And I hope it will be published too very soon. Xo

Hellokitty: Haha! Thanks my dear! ;) You are very kind as always. I am glad you like the details. ;))

Kat: You are amazing. Hahaha! I love your reactions every time. Next time be careful when you read my story. ;)) Be ready. Haha! You love Angela? That's great! I try to make her character friendly and kind. I am glad someone noticed that and likes her. Yes..To be honest I like Bella's character too.. ;) lol OMG! Hahahaha! Best comment ever! Let's hope the see your review dear and actually hear you. Xo

Guest: The next chapter is here. So that you all know, it takes me a while to write and correct, since I do it all by myself and English is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes, but when I upload, I usually upload on Fridays. So expect new Chapters on Fridays.


	15. Chapter 15-This is the end

**Chapter 15 – This is the end**

Hello everyone! Chapter 15 is here. It is kinda dramatic. Not much, but there is some drama. Things will get a bit hard. I hope you like the chapter.

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Oh I never meant to cause you trouble,  
>Oh, I never meant to do you wrong,<br>Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
>Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.<br>They spun a web for me,  
>They spun a web for me,<br>They spun a web for me."_

"_**Trouble"-Coldplay**_

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view**

It's been an incredible week. A week full of love, caring and sharing. Sharing beautiful, magical moments with the most wonderful woman in the whole world. _My_ Bella.

My sweet girlfriend was practically my "prisoner" for the last six days. I kept her in my house and didn't let her go to hers with the excuse that we were having a great time together and I would miss her terribly if she left. I would pout and then she would frown, but in the end she would hug me tightly and sit with me on the couch or get in bed.

Yeah…We actually did that quite often. And it was every time even better than the previous one. I can't even understand how, but it seems that the more intimate we got, the more we got to know each other and feel more comfortable. Being with her in any way was easy as breathing or as blinking my eyes. And I knew that getting used to her was the least. I had even caught myself thinking, "_what if _she actually stayed with me? Permanently?" But then I would always dismiss this thought by moving my head. That would scare her off and make her run away. And I hated the idea of losing her. I would wait. Wait until she felt like it. Like it was the right time for us to move on. Not too soon. Not too late.

But something more important was happening.

_I was falling in love with her._

With every word she said, even the shocking ones that made her blush afterwards and me tease her for saying them, with every movement she made from walking to dancing with me while drinking too much wine the other night to celebrate our two months together, everything about her was charming and I could feel myself falling deeper in the ocean of her love. An ocean that I knew I would never get drowned because she would always be there by my side. And she made it clear in every possible way that my feelings were mutual and that she was something more than just happy being with me. After all, as she had told me, her feelings for me started many years ago, she just wasn't sure if it was a silly celebrity crush or something more than just that. And of course, there was that guy…Jacob Black, who had a relationship with her and she loved him. At least at the time that they were together.

But now she was mine and I wasn't planning on letting her go.

I would make sure that I would reach the amount of love that she had for me. Because she might not have told me that she loves me yet, but I can feel it. I can see it in her eyes in the way that she looks at me, in the way she makes love with me, giving me everything as I do too. Sleeping with her in my arms and waking up with her beside me, doing things together were the things that made me smile and brightened my otherwise colourless and sometimes boring days. And I was sure now, that I was dangerously close to loving her probably even more than she loved me. And it wouldn't be long until I would confess this to her. Because I wanted her to know. She should know about my feelings, as they were the purest and realest thing I've ever felt in my life.

That Saturday morning, we both had a hangover from our wild last night. We couldn't even remember what we did. We found two empty wine bottles and the house in a complete mess. We woke up at midday, took a quick shower and painkillers for the terrible headache we both had. Then Bella helped me clean that mess up. In the living room all the cushions of the sofas were on the floor. All the things that were on the dining table were now scattered all over the place. The tablecloth was rumply lying at the corner of the room.

"What on Earth happened here last night?" Bella asked me as she picked up some flowers that were once in the vase on the centre of the dining room.

I just shrugged and tried to remember, but nothing.

Then when Bella was cleaning the wooden black table, she ceased moving holding the fabric she was using to do the cleaning in her hand. "I think…I think I remember something…"

"Like what?"

I saw a smirk appearing on her lips and she furrowed her eyebrow.

She made a move with her index finger for me to approach her. "Come here."

When I went to her, Bella turned her back to me and then took my hands in hers bringing my body to hers.

"Does this freshen up your memory a bit babe?" And with a sudden move she stuck my body to hers and put our hands on the table.

Flashes of memories appeared before my eyes.

Bella leaning _over_ the table with her back turned to me.

Bella _on_ the table with me lying over her.

Us lying on the floor with her on top of me or me on top of her.

How many more things couldn't I reminisce?

"Oh shit!"

Bella turned slowly to me and stroke my face nodding. "Something like that."

But the good thing is that since we used to make love quite often we didn't wear much clothes anyway. Only when we decided to take a break and act like normal human beings, Bella would put her underwear, no bra cause she didn't have any clothes with her for the reason that she stayed at my place since the photoshoot day, and I would put my boxers on so that we wouldn't provoke and tempt each other with our nudity. Not that it mattered to any of us, but a break is good. You have the time to miss each other.

So there we were now. Bella sitting on the one side of the white couch in my living room and me on the other side of it. She was wearing her panties and had borrowed one of my white T-shirts which was huge on her thin and small figure. It practically reached her thighs. The fabric being white was somehow transparent and although the effort I made to pretend that I was reading a literature book, I couldn't help but peak every now and then at her perfectly shaped white breasts. And that little witch figured it out, as a few times her eyes met mine and I had to look back at my book.

But now it had been silent for a while. Bella was writing something on a notepad and I would stare at her from the corner of my eye as she would put the back of the pen between her lips and bite it slightly.

_Oh God!_

I took a deep breath trying to control myself. I went back to reading. But I couldn't even remember the previous word I had read, let alone the whole page. And I realized that I was exactly at the same page as I had started. I couldn't concentrate at all. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

Then I felt something between my legs. It was…

"Bella, what are you doing?"

All this time she had put her legs between mine as she kept writing and reading her notes. But now, I could feel her feet stroking my crotch.

"Huh?" She gave me an innocent look, but when I stared back into her eyes, her serious face became a sexy grin. Then she bit her bottom lip. "Oh you mean…that?" And she moved her right foot more intensely over my boxers.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt myself getting hard down there and she had realized it too. Well, my erection was being too obvious anyway at that point.

I threw my head back on the couch. "Uuuuuhhhh! You mean woman!"

Bella chuckled and she stopped moving. "I thought you would like it."

I lifted my head up and faced her. "Of course I liked it." I sat more comfortably approaching her at the couch and putting my arm around her shoulders. "I am just saying that it's been only a few hours I suppose till we last made love."

Bella came closer to my face and kissed my lips in a quick kiss. "Aha, so?" And she gave me a lipsided smile furrowing her eyebrow.

_Could she be more awesome?_

"Well… I guess we…"

And another kiss from her which this time lasted longer.

_What was I gonna say? Damn!_

"Never mind." I said given up.

"Mmm..I thought so." She crooked and put her hands around my neck bringing me to her.

My grin on my face must have been huge right now. And how could it not be? I held and kissed the perfect woman. And she was all mine.

"I thought you've had enough of me all these days." I told her and our foreheads touched.

"Never." She replied simply and kissed my nose. "Plus, I don't remember much from last night, therefore…" She came even closer to me and moved her feet again between my legs. "…I thought you could perhaps brush up my memory a bit?"

_And what a great idea would that be?_

But then Bella's stomach gave her away.

"Um…perhaps we should eat something first, don't you think?"

She frowned but then smiled. "Ok. I'll go see what's left in the fridge."

And with graceful movements I saw her almost hoping to the kitchen making the long T-shirt of mine to move on her body revealing even more of her beautiful thin and long legs.

"Um love." She yelled from the kitchen where she was.

"Yes babe?"

"Uh..seems like we're out of supplies."

_Ups!_

We didn't even think of going shopping all these days. We were just eating and then burning calories and all over again.

"I think we should go to buy some." She said once she came and stood above me.

I nodded pressing my lips and smiling. "Ok." I lifted her shirt a little bit and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. She shivered under my touch and her hands were instantly in my hair.

"Eddie…"

"I know." And I put her shirt back down. "I was just teasing you."

"Aaaahh!" Bella pretended to be surprised and totally hurt by what I told her. She punched me playfully. She couldn't hurt me of course.

"There is a multistore nearby. Let's go there."

Bella seemed skeptical. "Well, that's great." And she glanced at herself. "But um..I can't go out wearing this." And pointed to my T-shirt and her panties.

I shrugged. "I don't mind it."

Bella giggled. A sound that made my heart melt from happiness. "YOU might not have a problem with it mister Cullen…" She came and sat on my lap. "But there are people out there who still don't know about us. We have to protect what we have from the indiscreet eyes."

I nodded agreeing with her.

"Unless of course…" She put her arms around my neck. "If you want everyone to see what you've been seeing every day during the last week."

_You naughty and smart girl._

She knew there was no way I would agree with that.

"No. Fucking. Way!" I made my opinion pretty clear.

Bella chuckled.

"This…"And I pointed to her from head to toe. "..is only mine. Belongs only to me and no one else can see or touch this masterpiece."

She blushed. My words made her red and she bit her lips looking down. She was the most adorable creature that has ever been mine.

"Hey…" I put my index finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face her. "Don't get shy. I just said it to make you feel more comfortable. And to be honest I meant everything I said. I _do_ want you and that will not change any time soon."

Bella didn't reply. She just smirked and her lips were on mine in an instant. She just kissed me and kissed me and I felt her warm breath surrounding my tongue and getting in my mouth.

"Bells…" I pushed her as slightly as I could away from me to catch my breath. "We really have to go."

My sweet angel was breathless and was panting. She nodded. "Ok. Can you go to my car and bring me my clothes? I have them there since the photoshoot. I didn't have time to…change my now torn dress…"

I could hear the hint in her words. She was implying that I was the one destroying that dress. But the half smile on her lips proved to me that she didn't mind me having done so at all.

"Alright. Give me the keys." She went in the bedroom walking barefoot on the wooden floor and returned with her handbag.

"Here." And she handed me her car keys.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, smiled at her and got prepared to leave.

When I reached the door, I remembered. "Babe. Will you do me the favour and search for my personal agenda? I want to find the phone number of a company's guy."

"Sure. Where do you keep it?"

I thought about it for a while. "Uh..I think it's at my nightstand. Check there. Otherwise, it must be at my wardrobe, on the right side of it next to my sneakers."

She moved her head. "Ok, I'll look. And you should check at the trunk of my car for my clothes and also there is a small bag with some underwear, a couple of panties. Bring them too."

I chuckled. "Panties? In your car? Why for?"

"Well…"She moved her hands and when she saw that I didn't stop laughing she threw her notepad on me. "I am a girl. You never know when an 'accident' might happen and I'll need to change clothes!" Bella explained and put her hands on her sides.

She was right of course, I understand that with all these..women matters, she just wanted to be prepared. I just loved her "angry" reactions. They always ended up being cuter than she thought. Well, almost always. I can remember a few angry moments at our first months, that she was really furious.

"I'm just teasing you love." I crooked. She always loved when I did so. I could tell from her expression. Priceless.

She slowly smirked and then smiled widely.

_I won!_

I opened the door and went to her car. I checked in the trunk and found a small bag and her clothes that she wore when she came to the photoshoot the other day. Everything except for her shirt. I tried to find it, but it was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh, who cares! I love watching her wearing my own T-shirt. She is so damn hot!_

When I returned at my apartment, I gave Bella her clothes.

"No shirt?" She furrowed her eyebrow.

"Babe it was nowhere to be seen."

She sighed. "Don't tell me I lost it or something…"

She passed her hand through her messy hair. "I'll have to search again in the car. It might be in the back seats."

"You can use my T-shirt. It looks good on you anyway." I pointed at her.

She smirked. "Thanks. And yes, I guess. Since I have nothing else for now." And Bella put on her trousers and used my brush to do her hair.

"Ok, I'm ready." She announced smiling.

"Umm…" All this time I was lost watching her. Even the smallest thing she did was a charm to me. She had captivated me completely. "I am afraid I'm not." My lips curved at their sides.

Bella moved her head laughing. "Then get ready lazy boy."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to my wardrobe. Which reminded me…

"Bells!"

"Yes?" She replied from the living room.

"Did you find my agenda?"

"Yep. It's here on the coffee table Eddie."

"Ok, thanks!"

I definitely needed to call that man to ask information about the movie, when it would be ready and everything. I know it was Jasper's job, but I wanted to arrange my schedule until then and why not? Even do something with Bella. Perhaps help her with her book if she wanted me to that is.

"Done. Now let's go." I took my wallet and keys and left.

Since the multistore was quite close to my house, I decided to walk with Bella until there. We walked and talked for about five minutes. I had my arm around her shoulders and she was holding me from the waist. But all of a sudden I realized that she got quiet and silent.

"What's wrong love?" I whispered to her.

Bella moved her head without facing me. "Nothing, nothing."

"Are you sure?" I insisted. "You seem…skeptical."

"No, I'm ok really." And she smiled to me. But I knew her. There was something bothering her. I didn't want to pressure her though.

I nodded. "Alright." Maybe she was anxious of us getting caught? "Don't worry though. No one will understand me with that cap and sunglasses and you with my T-shirt."

She giggled. "Yeah, I am sure about that." And she lowered my cap playfully.

"Here we are."

We got in the store and began shopping everything that we needed. And they were a lot.

"We need some wine too. We finished it all last night." Bella said and took a bottle of wine from the shelves.

Last night… What on Earth happened last night? Everything was so blur. Only those few scenes that came in my mind. Thank God my kind girlfriend helped me clean the mess we had done though. And I hope I wasn't harsh with her…

"Bells."

"Hmm.."

"Uh…I hope I didn't…hurt…you…last night…"

Bella turned and looked at me. Then she thought of something and smiled. She put her hand over my cheek. "Not at all my love."

I smiled back and nodded.

Bella went on shopping.

Cheese, yoghurt, milk, orange juice, meat, some pasta. Man. When was the last time I went shopping?

"Ok, I think that's all." Bella announced and we headed to the cashier.

"Are you sure? Is _that_ all?" I asked her and showed her the stuff we had bought in a comical way.

Bella burst into laughters. "Well, you didn't have much stuff in your fridge Edward."

The absence of a woman's touch in my house was really obvious. I was a guy after all. I had nothing in order. And my mum, Esmee, didn't visit me much. She used to tell me that I was a grown up man and a celebrity. I needed some privacy and my own personal space. Well. I wouldn't mind if she passed by every now and then and helped me clean up a bit though.

**~Bella's point of view**

I stared at Edward. He was thinking of something. I didn't know what though, but he was smiling.

"Eddie."

He lifted his head up and looked at me.

I went closer to him and whispered. "I think you should pass first and wait for me outside. You don't want the cashier to stare at you and recognize you."

He nodded immediately. "You are right. But let me at least put our things in plastic bags. I can't wait outside for you to bring all these things."

I smiled. How considerate of him. How kind he was. I never thought I would find someone like that and especially Edward. I moved my head as a "Yes." and he passed lowering his cap more to prevent people from seeing his face.

When we were done, I smiled to the cashier and paid with Edward's money since I had forgotten my pursue.

Edward took some of the bags I was holding and I had only one now.

"Let's go."

"Oh wait." I took his wallet and put the change in it. I closed it and got ready to give it back to Edward.

"Take this." I lifted my head and my eyes fell on a magazine outside from the newsstand. The wallet fell from my hands. My whole world started spinning fast. And then faster. The ground got lost under my feet. I don't think I was even breathing at that point.

It was all over. So soon… So fast…

"Bells, you dropped my wallet."

Edward leaned in front of me and picked it up. But when he saw me motionless and speechless, he turned to me.

"Hey love. What's wrong?" I felt his hands on my shoulders, but nothing more. He must have been moving me or something, but I felt nothing.

"Bella please, talk to me! Please!" His voice was coming from a distance. It was like my head was a huge tunnel and Edward was standing at the other end of it. So far away from me.

When I heard him pleading me more, I just lifted my hand slowly, never letting eye contact with the thing that had just ruined my dreams and pointed with my index finger to the direction I was staring.

Edward finally followed my hand stare and saw what I had seen a few seconds ago.

This was the end of us.

"Oh God no." Edward mumbled. He approached and took the first copy of the glossy tabloid called _"Spicy"_. Yeah. That would be the tabloid Mike was working for.

"If I catch this ass hole, he'll be in great trouble." Edward growled through his teeth in a menacing way.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I managed to say.

Because it was _my_ fault. _I_ talked to Mike. _I_ didn't protect myself much from paparazzis like him. _I_ was the naïve person.

I glanced at the front page.

"_FAMOUS ACTOR AND AN UPCOMING AND PROMISING WRITER IN A ROMANTIC HOLIDAYS AT PARIS."_

Up from the white headline, there were our figures, mine and Edward's, but just the shape and all the rest in black. No faces, no body, nothing was distinguishable.

"Sorry about what? It's not your fault! It's Newton's fault and he'll pay for this!"

I just moved my head defeated with a blank look in my eyes.

"Everyone will know about us Edward. It's over."

"Over? NOTHING is over! What are you talking about?" He stood in front of me forcing me to face him.

"Look Edward!" I yelled to him and showed the magazines standing there, threatening us. "Don't you think people will figure out who the famous actor and new writer are?"

He remained silent giving me the opportunity to move on with my speech and reasoning.

"I mean, these are our figures! I can even tell you where they are from. Yours from your last movie's premiere and mine from my bio at my book!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they will understand who we are…"

"EDWARD STOP TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER!" I lost my temper completely. It wasn't him to blame for that. It was _me_ that I was angry with.

"Ok, and what the fuck do you want me to do then Bella?"Edward yelled back and I froze at my place. He had every reason to be furious with me. I had just messed both our lives up.

I began to feel tears on my eyes. When he saw my expression and how a lonely tear fell on my cheek, he approached me and put his hand on my face, weeping the tear away.

"I'm sorry my angel. I didn't mean to shout to you. I'm really sorry." He excused himself instantly looking deep in my eyes.

"No. _I'm_ sorry Edward. So so sorry."

Sorry for destroying our careers.

Cause now I'll be the whore who got between a couple and you the unfaithful, untrustworthy celebrity.

Sorry because no one will ask you to play at their movies, because of your notorious personal life. Famous people are stigmatized for their choices, like every ordinary person, but in a much larger scale. In a worldwide, magnified level. Everyone condemns them even if they don't know them.

Sorry to myself for destroying my chance to publish more books and become more known.

Everything is lost now.

"I never wanted to put you in this. I never wanted to cause any trouble to you or me." My voice broke from my sobs.

"No, no. Please don't cry!" Edward closed me in his arms.

_Oh God! How I hoped this wasn't the last time I felt his warm embrace…_

"It's gonna be fine. We'll fight it together. We'll find a way! I promise! He won't win us!"

For some reason his words made me cry even harder. I couldn't stop thinking a million ominous thoughts. Everything seemed black and hopeless at that point.

And I had only one choice if I wanted to save Edward from his own distraction. A distraction caused by his relationship with _ME_!

"Edward…" I lifted my head up and tried to look at him in the eyes. It was so hard looking at these blue skies, once bright and starry, now full of grey, rainy clouds.

I took a deep breath and tried to stay strong. Mostly for him. Who would know that a few months ago, _I_ was the one asking him to not break my heart and now… Now _I_ was the one that I had to break both our hearts to save us.

And then I said it. "I need some time by myself."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll take you home and you can call me later tonight if you feel better."

He got the wrong message.

I inhaled deep.

_God help me to say what I have to say!_

"Edward, what I mean is that _we_ should take some time apart."

"What!? NO! NO WAY!" He sounded downright. He expected no objection to this.

I stared at him emotionless and unutterable.

"So that's it? You just give up with the first difficulty that we have to face?" Edward accused me in a stern manner.

"You can't understand. It's not like that…"

"And how exactly is it? Huh?" He passed his hands through his hair and looked at the sky letting his hands fall on his sides. "You are not alone at this Bella. We are together now. TOGETHER!"

Edward pressed his lips and stared at me. I remained speechless.

"We will fight this together! And we will win!"

"No!" I shouted suddenly. It was his last words that triggered my reaction. "It's not YOUR fight! It's MINE!" _I_ put you in this!"

"What?" Edward grabbed my shoulders. His face calmed and his expression was kind and sweet again. "So that's what you are afraid of? That you will get me in trouble?" A bitter laughter was heard from him. "Bella, my sweet love, there's _no_ possibility you'll hurt me! Once we stick together, we can win everything!"

I moved my head and whipped my last tears from my face, feeling my heart cold as ice.

"He won Edward. Mike won."

I took a few steps back and looked in his eyes for the last time.

If only he knew that I am doing this for him. For us…

We were together only for two months but we lived something strong and real. So real that others who are together for much longer time haven't been able to feel it.

"No, Bella. Please. _Please_…Don't…" Edward pleaded me and I needed all my strength that I could find to refrain from running back into his arms and take back all the things I had said.

But no. I couldn't be selfish with him. Not with Edward, the love of my life.

"It's for the best Edward." My voice was barely audible. It was more like a whisper or a mumble. "So sorry." Were the last words I said before I removed slowly my hands from his, which were still holding them tight.

I turned my back and I began walking away fast to avoid second thoughts that would prevent me from doing the right thing.

"Bella! Bella stop! Please! Bella!"

I burst into tears as my walking became running and his voice was heard further and further away from me. As were our lives. Away from each other. Probably forever…

I didn't look back. Although I wanted to. My vision became blur. I remembered that my car was at his house. There's no way I'd go there now. I would have someone else pick it up for me another time. Not today.

I reached the main street and made a signal yelling for a taxi. One finally stopped and I got in.

And that was all I remember. All the way home my memory was completely blank. I was probably crying uncontrollably, devastated and heartbroken.

_Why does doing the right thing hurt so much?_

When I got in my apartment , I closed my door behind me and leaned against it crying out loud and sliding slowly until I sat in the floor. I brought my hands in my hair and passed them through.

And the only thing I did was cry.

Edward's voice calling me to go back to him, the sad way in which he stared at me. Everything broke my heart in a million pieces.

When I managed to partially control myself, I took my mobile out of my pocket and searched for a number before calling it.

"_Hello Bella!"_ Mike answered totally relaxed and with a slight smile in his voice.

_Or was it irony?_

I couldn't tell.

"What the fuck have I done to you?" I accused him yelling infuriated. "Why the fuck do you want to destroy our lives?"

My voice was a mixture of sadness, anger and sobs.

"_What are you talking about my dear Bella?"_

"Stop pretending you don't understand! We both know very well what I'm talking about!" I was shouting and crying at the same time.

"_Someone checked on today's press huh?"_ The irony was extremely obvious in his voice. If I could, I swear I would get in that phone and punch him hard on his fucking face!

"I think you have a very big idea of what you do. This shit is NOT press! It's rubbish!" I yelled again spitting the words to him.

Mike's reply was precise. _"As long as it pays well, it's fine by me."_

I got mad with these words of his. "So it's all about money for you? Really?"

I heard him laughing hard. _"Why do you sound so surprised? Money makes the world go round deary."_ He said using the words from the famous song._ "Besides, do you have any idea how much I will be paid for yours and Cullen's photos? Especially the ones you are holding hands in?"_

I put my hand over my face. This can't be happening. This just isn't real. Where did he find us together? How?

Mike replied to my thoughts as if he had read my questions in my silence. _"You were in Paris Bella. And not very careful to be honest."_

Paris! Of course! He is French. He must have gone there for some business of his or he even…

"You followed us? All the way to France?" I accused him with loud voice.

"_20.000 dollars Isabella. That's how much I'll get when I publish those three photos of yours."_ He said simply and made me open my mouth wide open from the surprise. 20.000$? What was wrong with these people? Others are dying every day having no food, no water and home and they would pay for a few photos of us for 20.000 dollars?

"And you are gonna accept it of course, right? You make me sick!"

There was no answer from him for a while. _"It will make me love more comfortable."_

_What a jerk!_

I snuffed. "Why? What have I possibly done to you?"

"_See THAT's the problem dear Bella. You didn't do anything to me. Although I'd like to.."_

"What..? I don't get you at all."

"_I offered you my love and you just took it, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. You rejected me so easily. Don't I even deserve a chance with you? Don't I?"_

I was speechless. I remained frozen there sitting on the floor hearing his accusations and trying to understand where things went wrong. Was it me? Or was it just his twisted mind that made things up? And wasn't I free to decide with whom I wanted to be? Why should I be sorry for the way I feel?

"_So this is me, taking my revenge. And since I saw you guys outside that nightclub, you provided me everything I needed to do so."_

New tears came on my eyes. As I suspected. It was all because of me. _I _was to blame for all this mess. Only me.

"Please! Please Mike! Remember the things you told me. About your family. And how wanted to do a _real_ job so that you would feel proud of yourself. Your parents too. Where did all that go…?"

"_Long gone and dead Bella. Objectives have changed."_ His serious and completely calm voice made him sound even more ominous and threatening.

"Tell me what can I do? ANYTHING! Please! Don't do this to Edward! To me! His career will be stigmatized for life. Have some mercy!"

"_Sorry Isabella. There's nothing I want from you anymore."_

I held my mobile phone in my hands more tightly and was getting to swear on him. Every possible curse that came on my mind at that point. But his voice stopped me.

"_Do you want me to inform you when your photos will come out or will you find for yourself?"_ A pause. _"Nuh. I think you should find out for yourself. Like a big surprise. Bye Bells."_

And he hang up.

I was shivering and my hands were unsteady. I finally grabbed my mobile forcefully and threw it with all my power on the wall at the other side of the room. It crashed and broke in two pieces. I left a scream and closed my face in my two hands bringing my legs to my chest.

And I cried.

I cried my eyes out.

For…far too long.

This was the end of my dream.

There's no way out now. No coming back. It was all lost.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So that was it. The end of my story. The last chapter. What did you think? KIDDING! Hahaha! There are more to come. But they are in trouble huh? And that Mike…grrrrrrr! It was a hard chapter for me to write. Mostly because it was too emotional. Especially the breaking up scene… I have some ideas as for what will happen next, but let me ask you. What do you think should happen between Edward and Bella now? And thank you so much for your reviews! You couldn't make my day more guys. :') Till next time. :)

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Nikol: You are always so kind! Thank you very much! :) Always a pleasure reading your reviews. :)

angel: Aww…Very sweet of you. Well, here it is! Sorry for keeping you wait guys for this new chapter.

hellokitty: Yes, we all love Edward dear ;) :-* :-* Thank you sweetie! :)

guest: Actually that is a quite good name for the story. ;) I like it.


	16. Chapter 16-Just stay

**Chapter 16-Just stay**

Hello hello! Chapter 16 is finally here. I am sorry for being so late, I got very busy the last month. So, I hope I'll make up to you with this chapter. Let's see what will happen with those two lovebirds. Will they get back together? Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW **I've made a twitter account too. It's my personal twitter as a fanfic writer. You can follow me of you want. Imaginary_Witch I post quotes from my story and news. Just talk to me. I don't bite. :p

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Not really sure how to feel about it  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
>It takes me all the way<br>I want you to stay."_

_**Stay-Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko**_

**XXX**

_**~Bella's point of view**_

**XXX**

One week without Edward.

One week without any inspiration.

I didn't eat, I had lost my appetite.

I didn't write, I had lost my muse.

I didn't go out or see anyone, cause I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

My phone was damaged and turned into a million pieces lying on the floor. My house was a total mess. Pieces of glass from vases, plates, glasses I had broken were all over the place.

And in the middle of all this mess was the miserable, heartbroken me.

The only thing I did all these days was cry. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep and dream of Edward. The dream would feel so real that once I would wake up, I would scream out his name thinking that he was somewhere in the house and would come to hug me, kiss me and console me by telling me that he was there and that everything would be ok.

_But he wasn't there…_

His absence was everywhere I looked. From his photo on my nightstand, which I still stared like my life was depending on it, to his T-shirt that I still had with me. It had his scent, his fragrance. Even the thought of him wearing it made unshed tears appear on my eyes and my heart to hurt.

_My Edward…_

Sometimes I even held his T-shirt tight in my arms to smell him or wear it just to feel him close, surrounding me and I would then close my eyes only to see some of our precious moments come into life before my eyes.

I missed him.

A lot…

Actually more than a lot.

More than even words could say.

And he didn't make it easy for me either. He left me messages everywhere; on my twitter account, my facebook profile, my voice mail machine. Everywhere.

And they were all the same. He was telling me again and again how much he had missed me and to give us another chance. He would then repeat that we'd fight this together and to not let go.

His words were like a stab on my chest. Every single word reminded me of my strong feelings for him. Edward had become everything for me since we got together. My whole word. Without him even breathing was hard.

Sometimes I would hear a knock on the door and when I'd open it, I'd find a small red rose on the doormat. I would smell it and stroke its petals softly. I knew it was from him. I kept them all in a vase full of water. But it's been a couple of days now since nothing came at my door.

Perhaps he had forgotten me after all? Perhaps he had moved on…

That morning my doorbell rang. I went and opened it only to see a large envelop on the small black doormat. I scanned the place but there was no one in sight. I took it and got back in my apartment opening the yellow envelope full of anticipation.

_What if it was from Edward?_

_What if…?_

When I opened it, I moved the thing that was inside slowly. Something shiny emerged. Some letters, then numbers were seen. And then…

"Oh my God…" I spelled out and sat on my couch with a loud noise.

It was the Vanity Fair issue with the whole cast and me at the front page. We were all smiling and looking at the photographer all happy and excited.

_And I was happy back then…Extremely happy..._

I turned the pages and checked on the interviews. There were quotes from all of us. A different interview on each page. On the first one there was mine, then Alice's, then Edward's and from all the other actors' and actresses' that took part at the photoshoot. And not only that. There were photos as well. Many photos. At first one with the whole cast in which me and Edward were staring at each other while some others were teasing, pinching each other or making funny faces. It was a spontaneous photo and I smiled seeing it. I was glad that they chose to publish this one as well.

The next photo was with Edward holding Alice on his lap, being once more the lovers that they were supposed to be at my book. I felt a small sting inside me. Like something small was pinching my heart. But as soon as I felt my jaw clench and my hands holding the magazine forcefully, I knew.

It was the sting of jealousy.

Although there was no reason for me to be jealous, I knew Alice was with Jasper and that Edward love...

Wait. Did I just think of the word…_love_ to describe Edward's feelings for me?

He _loves_ me?

He…LOVES me!

I moved my head and tried to hold back the tears that came on my eyes.

I turned the page and that was the moment I felt rivers of tears running down my cheeks and my sobs being unable to be hold back.

There were two photos of me and Edward together. At the first one I was looking at the photographer over my shoulder and Edward was holding my exposed back from the once still-in-one piece black dress I was wearing at that photoshoot. And the next photo was…I didn't even know that it was even taken. It was me and my sweet, handsome, wonderful Edward holding each other and staring into each other's eyes and talking secretly through them like no one was witnessing this moment of ours. Under the photo there were some lines of what Edward had said about…me!

My eyes opened widely and I was hanging on every word I read.

"_Bella is one of the most hard-working, outspoken and sincere person that I have ever met. She is a great writer and knows how to make the actors get in her characters and understand them. I loved working with her and I can't wait to do so again soon."_

And I cried ever harder after that. He had so strong feelings for me. How could I ever let him go? Could I have been so stupid?

At the second photo of us there were the words I had said during my interview for Edward.

"_I want to confess something. When I was writing the character of Roger I always had Edward in mind, so I am really happy that he actually wanted to play this role. And he proved me right. I am really glad that I got to work with him. Because I may have already known that he is a great actor, but now I know that he's a great person too."_

These lines were high lightened with a yellow marker from someone and underneath them were written the words _"Remember?"_

It didn't take me long to understand that that someone was Edward. It was his handwriting. I bit sloppy, but still nice and easily read.

If I remembered what?

The way I felt about him?

Remember saying these words at my interview?

Remembering us?

Yes. I remembered everything. And it hurt me knowing that it was all past…

On the next pages were many other photos mainly from the actors and one with Alice and me.

But my attention caught the photo of me and Edward. Him holding my back and me staring in his eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that I had missed so much these past few days. I stroke Edward's figure, every inch of his face, his red luscious soft lips-I could almost feel them under my fingertips-, his cheeks, his perfect jaw line…

_*A knock on the door*_

My heart's pace pumped up. A _what if_ lingered in my mind.

_What if it was Edward?_

_What if he was mad at me?_

_What if he wanted us to get back together?_

_What if…?_

_What if…?_

I went and opened the door impatiently.

"Wow! Look at that! You're alive!" Alice said with a sarcastic comment and stormed in my house without even asking.

"Sorry for…" It was already too late. She was in the living room scanning the whole place cautiously. "…the mess."

"Oh my!" She took the magazine in her hands. "You two really look good together!" She said simply and astonished.

I just shrugged.

"I told you you should get some photos together. I was so right." She continued praising herself.

"Alice, what do you…?"

"Want?" She came to me and moved some keys in front of me. "I brought your car and keys from Edward's house." She handed them over to me. "You' re welcome."

I left a loud sigh, sat on my black leather couch and closed my face in my hands.

"Hey sweetie. Don't be like that. It's gonna be ok."

"NO! It's not gonna be ok, because I AM NOT OK!" I yelled and burst into tears. I wanted to cry on someone's shoulder for days now. And Alice was that shoulder as it seemed.

She remained silent just doing a "Ssshhh!" comforting sound every now and then and stroke my back, while I was crying my heart out.

"Calm down please and come with me."

I instantly lifted my head up and faced her furrowing my eyebrow.

"Oh yes missy. You are coming with me. Period."

I gave her a serious, I-am-really-bored face and Alice gave me a very intense angry look. "Now!" She ordered and I obeyed unwillingly.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked her when we got in my car. It was nice to be in it, even if it was on the passenger's seat, as Alice was the driver now.

"We want to talk to you."

"When you say _we_?"

"I mean me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett."

"Oh great." I whispered and snuffed.

_More scolding. As if I didn't have enough guilt inside me already…_

"Bella it's for your own good." Alice said and I swore that she must have read my mind. "And by _your_ I mean you and Edward's."

I wanted to ask her what she meant. What she knew that I didn't. But I was too tired. Too resigned to do anything.

"Whatever." I said lifting my hands up before gazing outside the window. Everything seemed the same, the places, the people, but still, nothing was the same. There were no colours but for that grey or black that I managed to see around me. Some nice couples sitting on benches hugging and kissing made me turn my stare elsewhere. Others smiling and talking happily. I just closed my eyes and leaned my head on the seat. I couldn't stare at all this happiness anymore. It was only a reminder of how unhappy I was and how happy I used to be and I threw it all away.

"Here we are." Alice opened the door and got out of my car. I made no move though. "Will you come or do you expect a special invitation or something?" She finally said in a teasing way and opened my door as well.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah too late for sighs dear." Alice said and closed the door behind me. "You are not gonna sit miserable at your apartment anymore. We are gonna do something about it."

We kept walking and entered the cafeteria where all the others were waiting for us.

"Bella!" Rose came and hugged me tight. "There you are! You got me worried girl!"

I just moved my head trying to smile to her.

"Hey guys." I nodded to Jasper and Emmett and sat on a chair.

"Hey Bella." They both said and then glimpsed at each other apparently saying something quietly in their own mysterious eye language.

"Can you tell me why on Earth you've turned off your mobile and you don't reply to my messages on your answering machine?" Rosalie got straight to the point.

"Maybe because my mobile is destroyed and lying on the floor. As for the answering machine, I've stopped listening to the messages there, because most of them are from Edward and I just can't bare hearing him pleading me to forget everything and get back to him."

"Don't you want to?" Em asked in a calm way.

I looked him in the eyes and snorted. "Of course I want to! I've been living in a hell since I told him that we should take a break. I miss him so much! And I love him!"

A sound of surprise was heard from all the four sitting with me at the cafeteria.

_Yes! I do! I do love Edward! So incredibly much! More than my own life!_

"Yes, I love him! I don't want anybody else but him. He is my whole life. The air I breath. He is everything to me!"

Words just stormed out of my mouth so naturally. It was my heart talking. And it wasn't that I didn't know how I felt for him. It's that I never told him. I don't think I had even realized the depth of my feelings for him, until now. And I wanted him to know. He had to know how deeply I loved him.

"That's great. Now can you explain to me why you broke up then?" Jasper asked me with a judgmental hint.

"Jasper, we didn't break up. We are on a break until we figure out something about Mike and how to…"

"Bella, wake up! This is the real world. People don't break up for a minor reason."

"Minor reason? Mike is a paparazzi! What if he writes…?"

"Who fucking cares?" Jasper said in a loud voice. When Alice nudged him, he pretended to be smiling to me and put his hands on the table approaching his face to mine. "If any celebrity broke up every time they read a rumour or something they didn't like about their personal life, then they would stay alone forever."

"Jas take it easy on her. She doesn't know. She is new in this." Emmett told him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Rose continued her speech. "That's true. Jane was the worst possible manager Bella could ever have. She informed her about nothing of the star system and how things work. No warnings about the dangers and no heads up about the rumours and the paparazzis."

As Rosalie was now my new manager I was totally confident that she would help me get through it and start over again as I should, this time with no mistakes.

"And by the way." My cousin turned to me. "Next time you decide to get lost from people's eyes, at least mind that someone out there is working for you!"

_Oh nice. Now she is scolding me too…The words of compassion are long gone…_

I refrained from looking at her.

"Bells, I am serious. I wanted to tell you about your book all these days."

Then a light came over my head and my thoughts became a little bit clearer. "My book?"

Rose nodded. "4 days ago, I arranged a presentation for your book at one of the biggest malls of New York."

A light scream came out of my mouth and I put my hand over it to stop me from being heard to the other people around us. "I am so sorry! When is it?"

"It is tomorrow at midday at the _Books Fox _bookshop at the Mall quite near my house."

"Thank you so much sweetie!" I stroke her hands which were on the table. "I won't do that again. I will be focused on my job no matter what I go through at my personal life."

"You'd better do that cousin!" Rose said with a warning giving me a stern look, but once I stared at her blinking my eye lashes and making my puppy face, she gradually changed her expression to a small smile, then to a grin and she finally hugged me.

"Oh honey..You are a wonderful person. Just listen to your heart. Don't let anyone steal your happiness." She whispered next to my ear and I just nodded feeling a comb on my throat.

"I will be there. Really." I told her while looking in her eyes. "But I want to ask you for a favour."

"Sure. Tell me."

"Can you please come to pick me up from my house tomorrow?" I pleaded. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone there with me, to support me, to stand by my side. I couldn't make it through all this procedure and all this anxiety by myself.

"Of course silly! You don't have to ask that. I'll be there at eleven o'clock. We should be there at least half an hour earlier to get ready, see the place etc…So be ready until then."

I nodded and wiped my few tears from my eyes. "I will. Thank you!"

The waiter came and took my order and left. He returned after a few minutes with the orange juice I had asked him to bring me. I had had enough coffee for a whole year the past week. My nerves were pretty stressed.

"Will you come at the presentation too?" I asked Alice. "You know since you are the main female character."

"Do you want me to come?" Alice said smirking.

"Of course!" I replied simply.

"Then I will definitely be there." She grinned and I smiled back to her.

Jasper was staring at me persistently. I tried to ignore him, but he kept looking at me as if I had committed a crime or something. It was very awkward.

"Ok. Jasper. Can you please stop staring at me like that? Please! I already feel bad enough for what I've done."

"Oh yeah?" There goes the irony. "And what do you plan to do about it? Edward is the co-star at your story too. You got inspired by him to write his character. Shouldn't he be at your book's presentation too?"

"Uh…If I may interrupt, he is kinda right. Imagine all the fans he has. They'll go crazy when they'll know where he will be and they will flood the place. Even more publicity for you." Rosalie suggested.

_She can't be serious. She didn't just say that. No fucking way!_

My cousin's words infuriated me. "Are you joking Rose? Really? Like…seriously now?" I snorted disappointed. "I am _not_ gonna use Edward to get more _"publicity"_! I've never done it and never will! That is one of the reasons I told him to stay away from me. I won't be ok with myself if I do this. Edward deserves more than that! No one should use or abuse him ever again!"

I was out of control. I hit the table and a bit of Alice's coffee got split on the table. I expected everyone to yell at me and scold me. But nothing like that happened. On the contrary. Alice gave Rosalie a weird look, so did Emmett to Jasper. It was the latter who talked first.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him Bella."

I felt guilts. So many guilts. It was like a dark shadow covering me slowly and resting over my heart. Yes. I did say that. And I remember the day I said it as well.

"Jasper you know I would never hurt him. I never wanted this."

He passed his hands through his hair. "Here's the thing." His finger was pointing to me. "Edward has gone through many shit in his personal life. I've seen him at his best and at his worst. And believe me, with you he is the best version of him. He is smiling, has even more urge to work. For God's sake, he even became like those romantic guys buying flowers and talking about their girlfriends all the time."

My vision became blur. My breath hitched in my lungs. Why? Why was he telling me all these things?

Jasper sighed. Emmett putted him on the back. "But since you two are far from each other, it seems like nothing interests him. He doesn't even…" His manager just moved his head leaving his sentence incomplete. "He cares too much Bella."

"By the way, you should see Bella's house too. That place is a total mess! Exactly like Edward's when I went to take the keys of Bella's forgotten car." Alice said and we all turned to face her. Her words were like an electric shock to me.

"What about Edward's house? What's wrong? Is he ok? What happened?" The questions stormed out of my mouth.

Alice smiled and comforted me. "Nothing is wrong with Edward." Then she seemed to be thinking of something and grimaced in disgust. "Well…Expect for the awful smell in his apartment from not cleaning up and all the things scattered around. Burnt food in the kitchen and clothes here and there…Mostly like your place."

I rolled my eyes to her, when I heard her laughing. "Not funny Alice. Not funny."

"Well…" She said when she stopped laughing. "If you think about it, it actually is kinda funny. You two guys can't live away from each other, yet you decide to do so and the results are mutual. Pain, depression, mess." She ceased talking. "Am I the only one who sees that?" She moved her hands to the others and they all agreed with her moving their heads and saying _Yes_.

"See?" Alice finally said and sat comfortably resting her back at her chair and crossing her hands over her chest as if she was a winner of a game.

I moved my head and passed my hair over my left shoulder. "Alright. You won. You are right. What can I do now? It's too late."

"It's never too late Bella." Emmett advised me. "Edward is crazy about you and he would take you back anytime."

His brother's sincere words made me feel so nice. Edward really cared for me and I was still acting like a spoiled, selfish brat!

I remained silent thinking. Thinking of possibilities. Thinking of ideas and anything that could help me make it up to him. He was the love of my life and yet I kept hurting both of us.

I had to figure something out. A way to see him somewhere in private and talk to him. But that would be settled after my book's presentation. I couldn't take all this right now. One thing at a time. Although I'd love to have him there listening to me talking about my book and reading a few lines. Seeing his beautiful, sweet face and his encouraging smile urging me to move on and convincing me that I wasn't alone in this.

_Oh God how much I missed him! How much I needed him!_

"Jasper." I finally addressed him. "Can you tell me, why did you tell me all these today? Why do you trust me? I thought you…hated me."

He giggled. "I never hated you Bella. I am just…cautious about who is around Edward. Firstly because that is my job, but mostly because Edward is like a brother to me. As is Emmett too. I want the best for them. And _you_ are the best for Edward."

I had the urge to hug him for his kind words. It was the best thing he had told me until then. I always had the idea that he didn't like me at all for some reason. But as it seems that was not the case.

"Thank you Jasper. And from my side I'm telling you that I won't let you down again."

"I hope so Bella. And just so that you know, everyone has a dirty secret that they want to hide from the world. I am pretty sure Mike Newton has one too. And guess who is gonna find it."

I smirked. I liked where that was going. That sounded like a quite good idea, Jasper looking for Mike's dirty secrets.

He gave me his hand to shake it. "Alliance?"

I smiled widely and shook my hand with his. "Alliance." I confirmed and he smiled back, although hesitantly. But it was a step forward for us. A big one actually. After all, we both wanted what's best for Edward. I can't see why we couldn't work together on that and why not? Be friends in the future.

That day I stayed with the four of them for a couple more hours and then I went back home, where the girls, including Angela as well, helped me to clean up the mess and get my clothes ready for tomorrow's book presentation. Angela was the one to leave early though, because she had an internet appointment with Ben, her boyfriend, through Skype. Something else that I also felt bad for. She missed him very much and she had lots of work to do since she came. Something that didn't give her a chance to go to Forks or Ben to come to New York, as Angela was out of her house for most of the day. Therefore, they wouldn't see each other much.

This was one more thing I wanted to _fix_. But first thing first. I had my own issues to solve right now.

**XXX**

The next morning I woke up at 8, had my breakfast and watched TV until Rosalie came at my house at about 10 o'clock. We stayed and talked and rehearsed the words I would say at my audience, my readers.

_My readers…_

It was still unbelievable for me. I had gone so far yet I was so unhappy these days. I had it all…and then my stupidity blew everything away.

_Or not…?_

Then I got dressed and put my make-up on. Rosalie chose a white dress in a straight line and white high heels for me. After that she made my hair in a long pony tail which she put over my left shoulder and at about 11 o'clock we left from my house and headed to the _"Books Fox"_ bookshop. When we got there, we found my parents waiting for me among sitting on their chairs.

"Mum? Dad? Oh my God!" I ran and hugged them. "When did you come? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetie, we wanted to surprise you. Did we make it?" My mum explained.

"Yes! What a great surprise! I've missed you two so much!"

"We stayed at a hotel last night and we will go back to Forks after the presentation. We can't stay longer." My father explained.

"Oh why dad? Come on! At least let's go for lunch all together. It's on me." I pleaded him.

He sighed resigned. "Ok. Fine." But then he smiled and gave me a warm embrace. My kind supportive Charlie.

My parents returned to their seats and I told them I would see them later again. A few people were putting the rest of the chairs and a desk at their places, getting ready for the event. My book was everywhere along with big posters on the walls and the shop's glass partitions. It was a dream coming true for me!

Everything was magical. Everything was as it should be.

Except for one thing.

A quite important thing.

"Miss Swan this is for you."

A bouquet of red flowers. "For me?"

The delivery man nodded. "It has a card too. Someone ordered them this morning and told us to deliver them here." He took out a small notepad. "Can you sign here please? That you received the flowers."

"Sure." I signed and thanked him. Then he left.

"What are you waiting for Bella? Open the envelope!" Rosalie was anxious. And to be honest I was even more. My hands were trembling. My heart was beating extremely fast.

I inhaled deeply and managed, after a lot of effort, to open it and take out the small paper in it.

"_Congratulations Bella! I wish you all the best and remember that is this just the beginning. The best is yet to come._

_Love Edward."_

I bit my lip and stroke the letters on the paper. His letters.

"Aw…Isn't he sweet?" Rosalie took the paper from my hands before I had the time to protest and read it again. "He is so into you Bells. Don't lose that guy."

I turned and looked at her. "What?" She said innocently.

I moved my head and we both laughed. She was outspoken and I still couldn't get used to it. Even after all these months I got to see and talk to her almost every day.

"Good morning girls!" Alice greeted us. "How are you today? Bella, are you ready? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. A bit anxious and nervous. But…I'll live." I joked.

"Mmmmmm…"Alice grimaced. "The -not- funny Bella is back." And she stuck her tongue out teasing me.

"Girls, the place will be full of people in a while. You'd better get serious now." Rosalie instructed us. She was getting her job as my manager very seriously. She was a professional and that is one of the things I liked about her. I could trust her to the fullest.

Time passed and we were finally about to start the presentation.

"Ok Mrs Swan, we are ready to start." The person in charge of the whole event, Mrs Patterson, informed me.

"Great." I smiled, took a deep breath and got out of the small room where we were sitting.

Rosalie opened a door for me and wished me luck.

Once I stepped outside and went to my desk, I heard applauses from the people who had gathered. I lifted my head up shyly to check on the crowd.

_OH MY GOD!_

There must be almost…100 people in this small place!

I know it may not sound a big number, but for a book's presentation and considering the bookshop and its medium size and the small event that it was thought to be, it was quite the success!

I grinned. "Thank you so much for being here! It really means a lot to me. As you already know my name is Isabella Swan and I've written the book _'Magic Illusions'_ which is available from the One Hill Company." I sat on my seat before going on. "So let me start by thanking all those who helped me on this. Firstly, my manager, Rosalie Hale. Then, my publisher but also Rainbow Productions who trusted me and published and filmed my book respectively. Last but not least, my family and all my friends, but especially Angela Weber, who was the most faithful fan of mine and stood by me when I was too weak to go on."

My parents were smiling widely. My mum making signals to me which I tried to ignore. I saw Angela on the crowd. She had just arrived, taking a few hours off her work to come and see my presentation. She smiled and sent me an air kiss. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met.

"Now, let's take a look in the story. We will start with a few words about its context and the main idea."

An hour passed by –very fast actually- in which I narrated some parts of my book, deepened in the heroes' characters, explained my source of inspiration and replied to all the enquiries that the audience had.

"So, that was it. Thank you for your patience. Now I will sign your books for whoever decides to purchase a copy."

People applauded one last time and I smiled widely, full of pride for myself. I had made it. I had won my anxiety! I could never imagine that I would be sitting in front of all these people and still be able to not lose my words or stutter. But I felt quite comfortable, as if someone was watching me and their protective gaze gave me strength. And I suppose that someone was my mother and my father. Or Angela. And Rosalie. And Alice…

"Hi! Can you sign me this please?"

"Sure!" I smiled to the sweet young woman "Name?"

"Christine."

"Here you are Christine." And gave her back her copy.

"Thank you! I love your story. I've followed the filming through TVnews etc. It seems so interesting." The kind woman said. I lowered my head again to check on my watch.

Another book was slowly pushed in front of my hands on my desk and I took it without looking at the person handing me it.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Edward."

The moment I heard that deep, masculine voice my pen froze between my fingers. It then accidentally drew a long line on the book's first page as it fell from my hand. I lifted up my head really slowly, afraid that if I would move faster, my fantasy would vanish and there would be someone else and not the Edward I wanted it to be. I saw a pair of blue jeans, then a brown belt. My eyes went higher to see a white shirt with two unbuttoned buttons on top leaving a very fit wide neck exposed. A perfect chin and jaw line, two luscious red lips which I've kissed a thousand times, two big blue unexplored eyes staring at me and messy blonde brownish hair a little bit messy but in a nice sexy way.

"Edward…" I was completely shocked and I must have been staring at him in owe, cause I saw a small hesitant crooked smile on his lips.

"Hey Bells. Well done on the presentation. You did great." Another bigger this time smile.

"Thank you…" _Stop blushing Bella! Stop blushing!_ "You saw the whole thing?" _Where were you? Why didn't I see you in the audience?_

"Yeah..Uh…I was standing right there." Edward pointed a wall at the other side of the room. It was quite isolated and I didn't wonder why he chose that spot. "I could listen to you carefully without any fan or anyone else interrupting me."

I moved my head. "I understand."

I leaned my head and checked the place behind Edward. There was no one else.

"I…I waited for everyone else to come and stood at the end of the line. I want to talk to you."

I took a deep breath. "Edward I don't think it's the right place to…"

"I've missed you." All of a sudden he leaned closer to me and put his hands over mine which were laid on the desk. "I can't bare this Bella. It's just too much to take. I can't stay away from you anymore."

I couldn't breathe properly. I realized that I was holding my breath all this time that he was talking to me staring right in my eyes and deep in my soul.

_I can't take this either my love. I can't live without you. I love you…_

I wanted to say these things, but my voice just wouldn't come out. No sound made, nothing. It was hard even to talk at that moment.

"Please think of this again. Please! We can make it. Just forget all this and come back to me! I need you! I love you! And if you love me too, then you will give us another chance and screw all the others. Because we belong together!"

OH MY GOD! Did he just say that he…loves me? Did he?

Edward, the love of my life, loves me too.

And I haven't told him how much I love him.

Because I do. I love him so much, more than words can tell.

But I remained silent with his last words echoing in my head. Again and again._ "I need you! I love you!"_

"Bella." No response from me. "Bella tell me something. Anything!"

"_Oh my God! Is that Edward Cullen?"_ The voice of a young girl a few meters away from Edward was my wake up call.

"Edward people have noticed you. I think you should go."

_Really Bella? From all the fucking things you could say THAT was the one you chose to tell him?_

Edward nodded pressing his lips firmly. "If that's what you want."

"That's not…"_ what I want. What I want is you. Only you._

But I had no time to finish my sentence. He had already turned his back on me and walked out of the bookshop with quick steps. The girl who had recognized him was now staring at me reaching out for Edward's invisible arm at the place where he was standing a few seconds ago.

I had the urge to cry. A lot. And do nothing else but that. How did I end up hurting both of us once more?

I hid my face in my hands. Without wanting it Edward's words were coming back to my mind in rewind, so vivid, so loud. And they got louder and louder with every new reminiscence.

"_Please think of this again."_

"_We can make it. Just forget all this and come back to me!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_We belong together!"_

Yes! Yes we do! My heart knew it. I could feel it now deep in my soul. All these years that I was watching him from a distance weren't in vain. Everything happened for a purpose. To prepare us for _this_ moment. The turning point of our relationship. It was either him or the world. And I would definitely and irrevocably choose him. Even if I had to do it a million more times. It would always be Edward. No one else.

My inner voice was extremely loud at that point.

"_What are you doing here Bella? Run after him! Go and find him! Don't let him go away like that! Edward is all you ever wanted!"_

"Yes, what am I doing here?" I mumbled and stood up running my way out of the bookshop.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Rosalie's voice wasn't enough to pause me from going after Edward. Nothing would stop me now.

I stormed out of the shop and looked around me. But Edward was nowhere to be seen.

_Right or left? Right or left? Come on! COME ON! DECIDE BELLA!_

"Right." I decided and turned to run towards that direction hoping that I got the right feeling.

While I was running I remembered that only a few blocks away was my apartment and Central Park. And Edward and I had a favourite place at Central Park. A bridge over a small river right in the middle of the park with many high trees and bushes around. We used to visit this place the week that Angela was staying at my place. It was our personal part on Earth where we could be together. And for some reason, I just hoped that he would go there again.

So did I.

I ran and ran my lungs out.

I ran until I couldn't breathe well from the panting.

But I didn't stop until I reached that spot.

The bridge was standing there all alone waiting for passengers to cross it. There was no one walking next to the river. It was so quiet. As quiet as my own silent heart.

It can't be that I lost him forever. It can't be that I did wrong…

The moment I was ready to fall on my knees and cry my eyes out, I saw a figure from the corner of my eyes. It was standing at the middle of the bridge staring at the dark blue water. The man had crossed his hands on the railings of the bridge. I didn't need more time to understand who it was.

I took a few steps on the bridge. He didn't notice me. I stopped at the beginning of the bridge gazing at him.

"Edward…"

His head turned immediately towards my direction.

"Bella!" His whole body was turned to me now. "What are you doing here?" His eyebrows were a firm straight line and I could see the wonder in his eyes.

I lifted my hands up and let them fall on my sides again shrugging. "I guess I am screwing everyone else as you told me to do."

He kept gazing at me emotionless now. "Why?"

I smiled to him shyly. "Because I don't care anymore what others will think and mostly, because I love you!"

Edward opened his eyes and mouth simultaneously.

"That's right. I love you Edward! I love you so much that it hurts! And I need you, because I love you! You are…a vital part of me. I can't live without you! Leaving you was the most stupid thing I've ever done! But I guess that's because I am stupid too. And I promise I will never do it again. I discovered that I can't do this anymore. You are too important to me. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I lifted my foot a bit wanting to approach him, but once he turned on the other side again facing the silent river, the witness of my apology and regret, I heard my heart breaking into a million pieces and my vision getting blur from tears. I instantly ceased moving.

_So that's it. That's his no to me…_

But then, when I was about to turn defeated and dispirited and walk away from him, Edward turned to me all of a sudden and approached me with fast steps and a very strange expression. His hands were clenched, his lips were pressed firmly, his eyes' colour was coal black, he had joined his eyebrows and lines had appeared on his forehead.

For a second my hopes went high again, along with my expectations. I thought that he was coming to kiss me or grab me and tell me how much he loved me too. But little did I know that Edward had other plans for me…

He actually slapped me once he reached me.

Yes. He slapped me!

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"THIS…" He looked at my face while I was holding my right cheek with my hand, jaw dropped from the shock. "…was for giving up on us so easily and listening to that ass hole Mike instead of me! Because I am not ashamed to tell everyone that I am with you!"

Edward kept staring at the speechless me. Anger was growing inside me. I would guess that I was turning red now. Perhaps smoke was coming out of my ears too like at those cartoon characters.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?"

He closed his eyes, moved his head from right to left pressing his lips firmly, making more wrinkles to appear on his face from the tension and then opened them again breathing heavily and loudly. I think he was losing his temper too.

_Oh my God…Is he gonna slap me again or something? Should I do something? Run? Stop him?_

But no. I was too stubborn. What I decided to do was to continue with my rambling and see where it would go. But I didn't stop there. I approached him and gave him a push on his chest with my feasts with every few words I said to him.

"I am leaving my own presentation and coming after you, open my heart to you and you fucking slap me? Who the fuck do you think you ar…?"

And then Edward surprised me again.

He grabbed my face in his hands not leaving me finish my sentence and grounded his lips on mine with great force. It was an intense kiss. It had passion, but mostly urge. And despair.

He had missed me. I could feel it.

I kept hitting him on his shoulders and moving hectically. Edward grabbed my hands in his while kissing me and I kept trying to escape.

One hit.

Two hits.

Three hits from me.

And then I gave up. I surrendered to his kiss.

My hands went around his neck and I held him tight bringing him closer to me to the point where our bodies were joined. In just a few seconds his breath had become one with mine as our tongues danced together. My fingers were tugged on his hair urging for more of him as I felt his hot wet tongue touching my teeth. I had missed him so much! How could I ever stand being away from him now that I had him?

Our kiss kept getting deeper and more intense and small moans began to be heard coming from our throats. But we never stopped. Edward was holding me tight and a felt his hands going from my upper back to my waist and stroking me there. Feeling his touch again was…like heaven! I was back in my own personal heaven. It was like my own angel had decided to hand me over the keys once again and let me in.

And I was so glad that he did so.

I don't know how much time it had passed with us kissing in that big embrace. We had even forgotten that we were in a public place. Anyone could see us. But I guess I didn't care anymore. Neither did Edward.

We leaned our heads and our foreheads touched. We were both panting. My heart was unstoppable beating faster than ever, but now it was also _happy_. I could hear my heart singing and cheering for having found again the one it always desired.

"And THIS is to show you that I love you and I've missed you." Edward spoke in a low voice, both with our eyes closed trying to catch our breaths.

"And you are not stupid. You are just silly. You are _my_ silly Bella."

_Your_ Bella. Forever and always!

I stroke his hair softly. Edward left a kiss on my forehead. He then put his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head up so that I could face him.

"Don't you ever do this to me again. EVER! You hear me?"

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

"I love you too much to lose you Bella." And he hugged me putting my head on his shoulder, a bit over the place of his heart.

"And I love you too Eddie." I mumbled.

Edward smirked. "I've missed that." He said referring to the name which I was the only person who used it to call him.

He stroke my hair. "And sorry for the slap. I know it was too much. I just had…this anger, anticipation and love inside me and I ended up doing that."

"It's ok. I guess…I understand your anger." I mumbled over his jacket.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I never hit women."

I lifted my head up and looked at his face. "I know that, you are always a gentleman. And you didn't hurt me. It was a soft slap." We both laughed loud. It was true. The only thing hurt was my pride from this movement of his.

"Perhaps we should call it even. You had been bad to me back then during the shooting at Paris and I was stupid enough now to let you go because of Mike."

Edward nodded grimacing. "Fair enough. I guess…Well, I actually was a jerk at that time."

I smirked looking at him and stroking his cheek. I was kinda glad that he acknowledged it. What is more is that he had apologized for his behavior quite many times already and I had forgiven him of course. And as it seems he had forgiven me too.

"Why did you take so long to tell me that you love me?" Edward asked me and cooped my right cheek with his palm.

I closed my eyes and felt his skin against mine. "I don't know." I stared at him. "I was afraid that if I said it I would scare you away. That you might not have felt the same way about me."

Edward moved his head disappointed. "This is ridiculous. Your self-esteem is extremely low for no reason. Bella, after all the things I've done and said to you, you still doubt my love?"

I pouted. "I don't anymore." I said as a matter of factly.

He smirked and nodded. "I may have forgiven you, but you know that you'll pay for this one wasted week. I'll think of something and then you'll be in trouble girl."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Does it include slapping? Because I am not a big fan of that you know."

"Hmm…" Edward seemed to be thinking about something. "Not slapping, but perhaps…spanking if you are a bad girl again." And he crooked that lip sided smile.

My lips were lifted at their sides as did my eyebrows. "Oh well we will see that sir!" I told him in a warning and laughed.

"Come here my silly, beautiful, amazingly skillful and talented girl." Edward put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned on him putting my hand around his waist. "You know I am really proud of you. The presentation was amazing. You did so well."

"Thank you." I hugged him a bit tighter. "I was nervous, but somehow I managed to suppress it."

"You didn't even lose your words. You totally nailed it."

I would explode from pride after his words. My love was proud of me. And I had told him to take a break from us… What a jack ass I was.

We kept walking our way back to the bookshop. My presentation was over but the autographs session wasn't. Edward might have been the last at the queue, but I left so fast that I had no idea what else I had to do. The only thing that was on my mind was how I would reach Edward and convince him to forgive me, which thankfully he did.

But there was one more thing. "Edward, you know, my parents are at the event too." And I bit my bottom lip frowning.

"Great. That's a good opportunity for me to meet them." He said as a matter of factly and surprised me.

I stared at him in bewilderment. "Really? You don't mind it?"

He moved his head. "Of course not. I don't mind it at all. On the contrary, I will be honored."

I got on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edward smirked.

As we were walking, my phone rang. It was Rosalie. She sounded completely outranged and mad at me. When I explained to her what had happened, she made this cute sound before saying "Aaaawww! You guys finally made up again! So happy for you!"

I grinned and handed Edward the phone so that he could hear himself. He crooked and then talked. "Thank you Rose. And don't scold Bella much. She came to me so it wasn't her fault."

"_Hey Edward. Er…Yeah. But she must be back asap! I don't know what to say to the organizers and the company's representatives."_

"Um.." Edward gave me a look which I couldn't decipher. "We are on our way. And don't worry. I will definitely think of something."

He hang up and talked to me. "Ok, here's the deal. There may be a possibility that some people are…a bit…angry or…offended…or just puzzled with you leaving like that from the presentation." He pressed his lips. "I am sorry that I got you into this."

I got worried. But I didn't want to show it. Furthermore, I didn't regret a thing. I would run after him again if I had to.

"We will think of something." I smirked. And I hope effectively and convincingly.

And Edward smiled widely to me and kissed my hair. I guess that was a sign that I managed to convince him that I wasn't worried after all.

"Hey I know what we will say!"

I lifted my head up and looked at him expecting him to continue. I saw a sparkle in Edward's eyes.

"Since there were people who must have seen me there, tell them this. You wanted to call me back to the presentation, because it would be rude for me to not stay at the event once I had already come and being one of the main characters, like Alice. Therefore you ran after me and convinced me after a long talk to come back to the bookshop."

I thought about it for a while. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

My man was brilliant and smart too.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. We have nothing to lose, have we?" I replied and left a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok. Here we are." Edward stopped, turned to me and fixed his shirt a bit. Then I fixed my dress and we both inhaled deeply.

"You go first Bella, I'm right behind you."

I nodded and smiled to him and I got inside.

"Bella! At last!" Rosalie came to me and took me from my hand. "Follow me and you'd better have a very good excuse to give them."

She took me to all the officials gathered at the other side of the shop talking about something. When I got there they asked me what happened. I explained that I didn't feel well for a while and I had to take some fresh air and also, I wanted to talk and convince Edward Cullen to return to the presentation. Which I did.

That moment Edward came and stood beside me and all the others smiled completely satisfied with this turn of events. Alice approached too and the suggestion came from a company's representative. "Why don't you two sign some autographs? We will inform that there is a session with the main actors of the film. It's a mall guys! We can make even more people to come to see this event."

There you go Edward and your great ideas! You got me out of the difficult situation.

Once it was known that Alice and Edward would sign autographs and take photos with fans for a while, even more people came and we sold more books. I definitely owed Edward for that one.

Once all this was over, Edward came next to me and leaned to me to whisper something in my ear.

"If you want us to be together, you have to prove me that you are not afraid or ashamed of people knowing about us. Because I'm not."

I stared at his face. His eyes, his lips…

_Decide it Bella! He is right. What are you waiting for?_

I then crooked and lifted my hand up stroking his soft left cheek. I took his hand in mine and walked through the people with him and me holding hands and searching for Rosalie and Angela who were talking.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Angela stared at us eyes wide open not believing what she saw.

"I decided to break the rules and my insecurities." I announced quite proud of me.

"So…" Angela lowered her voice. "Is this official? Like…official official? You are back together?"

Me and Edward laughed. "Yes, we are. For good this time. We realized that we can't live without each other." Edward explained and faced me giving me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back to him widely and bite my lips.

If someone told me, just a few hours ago, that I would be kissing and holding hands with Edward in public, together again and lost in our love _and_ after a slap that I received (which I still couldn't believe), I would call them crazy, insane and tell them to probably get lost. But I decided to put aside all my egoism the moment Edward appeared in front of me and told me to forget everything and go back to him. And that is what I did. And I will never regret doing so. From now on it is me and him. Always!

"Come, I want you to know some very important people to me."

And I took Edward to my parents who were laughing talking with each other. We were still holding hands and my father saw that the instant we approached them.

"Mum, dad, I want to introduce you Edward Cullen. My boyfriend." I announced proudly. "Edward" I turned to him. "This is my father Charlie and this is my mum Rene."

"Nice to meet you both." Edward said and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." My dad said in an suspicious and formal way. "So…you two are together huh?"

"Yes sir, we are." I felt him holding my hand tighter next to me.

"I see…And how long have you been together?"

"Charlie!" My mum scolded my father. "Leave them alone. Don't ask all these questions now."

"You know, actually mum is right." I interrupted. "I have a better idea. Why don't we all go for lunch at a good restaurant I know nearby and we'll tell you everything you want to know." I suggested and hoped that everyone would agree.

"I like the idea, yes." Edward nodded smiling.

"Sure, that would be great." Rene said and gave Charlie a nudge when she saw him hesitant.

"Yeah sure. Why not…" My dad agreed unwillingly.

"Ok. Then let me go ask Rosalie if we are done or she needs me for something else and we will leave." I turned to Edward. "Edward will you come with me?"

He nodded said an "Excuse us" to my parents and followed me where Rosalie was. She informed us that the event was officially over and we could go wherever we liked. I explained to her where we would actually go and her jaw dropped wide open.

"Uncle Charlie will get to know Edward? I am so sad I am gonna miss that!" She teased me and laughed. I punched her lightly.

"Edward are you ok with this love?"

"Definitely babe. I couldn't be more sure and ready." He crooked and that was all I needed to put my arm around his and get back to my parents for the official first lunch we would share all together.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** I couldn't keep them apart for long. Hehe! Hope you liked their reunion. Next Chapter. Dinner with Charlie and Rene! Haha! How do you think that will go?

I got a few Bella hate reviews, so that was where the slap idea came from for me. I thought, it is a good way for Edward to make her "pay" a little bit for being so irresponsible and acting so childishly letting him go. Hope you liked the reunion anyway. ;) Till next time!

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Guest: hahaha! That is an interesting way to see Bella. Well, she will be stronger gradually now and trust in them more and more. Mike won't control them, as you say, for long. ;)

nikol: haha! I know, that is why I wrote this at the end. I wanted to see reactions. Of course the story is not over. Not even close. And thanks again for your support dear!

hellokitty: As you see they made up, I couldn't keep them apart for long. ;) And I am glad you like Edward my dear. ;)

angel: I don't know who you are, but you are probably a real angel. xD I am glad you like the twists, that is what I try to do. I twist at every chapter. I love your reviews, they always make me smile! And your last one came at the end of a really hard day of mine and it really cheered me up. Thank you so so much for your kind words! They made my day! )

Guest: Thank you! I am glad you like my story.

Guest: hahaha! You are at the first chapters. Back then Edward didn't behave well, yes. Wow! Glad you like my story. Your reviews scared me at first. I thought, oh she doesn't like it But then I saw your next ones and understood. ;) Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17-Starting from tomorrow

**Chapter 17-"Starting from tomorrow"**

Hello hello! :) How are you all? So, here is the next chapter, sorry for taking so long, but I was away for a week. This is a rather family chapter with a few romantic, sweet moments in the end. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)

P.S. Please allow me to thank my special friend Sally for the courage and support she offers me all this time, along with many other friends of mine of course-I love you all-. Dear Sally you are amazing! Thank you so so so much! :-*

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW **I've made a twitter account too. It's my personal twitter as a fanfic writer. You can follow me of you want. Imaginary_Witch

**XXX**

"_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall _

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

"**Stand by me"-Ben  
><strong>

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

"So you've been together for 2 months now huh?"

"Yes sir." Edward replied with solemnity. "But to be more exact we've been together for almost three months, not two. Three wonderful months if you ask me."

I glanced on Edward and he put his hand over mine in return. I smiled and he mirrored my move doing the same to me.

"Aha, I see…" My father said and I took a glimpse of my mum giving him a stern look and a nudge. He sat comfortably on his seat and took a zip of his wine.

The fact that Edward spoke as if that last week with us being apart never happened, made me feel calmer and more peaceful. He showed me in his own way that he had forgotten all that had happened because of me and that he had really forgiven me for being so wrong and reckless. I couldn't be more grateful for having this man in my life again.

And this time for good.

"Bella sweetie, we want to give you something." Rene took her bag and searched something in there.

"Give me what?" I turned to Charlie. "Dad?"

"Wait and you'll see Bella."

After a few more seconds Rene spoke.

"Ok, here it is." And she handed me a small box with a pink ribbon around it. "This is for you sweetie. For your first book presentation from many more to come and for your birthday which is in two days, but we won't be here so…"

"Mum, you shouldn't have! Only the fact that you are here is enough for me."

And it was true. Rosalie informing my parents before I did, gave them more time to get ready and arrange their trip by plane. My father had to take some days off-actually only one was all he managed to get-. He was the chief of police at Forks police station and therefore he was very essential at his job. I didn't like it. I never did. But I had to get used to and live with it. Like Mum did too. Renee was a housewife. My company at Dad's long absenses.

"Bella we wouldn't miss this for the world. You are our precious daughter and we will always be by your side no matter how far away we are or how many years have gone by. You will always be our baby Bella."

I felt tears on my eyes and I moved my head taking my dad's hand in mine. I loved them so much. They've always been there for me and I've been grateful for their support all these years. For giving me love and principals, for making me the person I was today. I owed them everything I was.

I opened the box and…

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" I took the beautiful bracelet and the pair of earrings in my hands. The bracelet had small diamonds in the shape of hearts and stars and the earrings were like small daisies with a diamond in the middle of the flower. They were perfect together, like it was a set.

"Mum, dad, this is so expensive. You shouldn't have, really!"

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it Dad!" I announced.

"Then enjoy it and think about us whenever you wear it." Mum added smiling. I moved my head and grinned.

"Edward, I have to admit, you seem somehow distant and arrogant from the television my boy, but from close, you are quite different."

A small crooked smile appeared on Edward's face.

"Different?"

"Yes, uh…Kind, nice, approachable, easy to talk with."

And that was true. At some point of our lunch here at the restaurant I had chosen, it caught my attention that they were talking quite often about various things, like politics, economics, sports, cars…Men stuff. I never thought that Dad would actually get on well with Edward. Charlie always despised celebrities. I guess people change…

"It's getting late Renee. We should be going to get ready."

"What? Come on Dad! Please stay!" I pleaded him and blinked my eyes pouting.

"Bells no. I have to return to work."

"I'm pretty sure they'll survive one more day without you Dad. Please indulge me! Please, please, please!" I joined my hands in front of me as if I was begging him to stay for one more day.

"Charlie. Bella is right. We haven't seen her for so long. And also, I have never been to New York before."

"Neither have I." My Dad added and glanced me and then Edward, then me again. "Let me make a phone call first. Excuse me." He stood up and got out out of the restaurant to talk more freely and without the restaurant's music and voices.

I couldn't help but smile widely. That was a step forward for Charlie. It was like a "yes"!

"Mum, I am gonna show you the whole city tomorrow. You'll stay at my place of course for as long as you want."

Renee grinned and she came to me and hugged me. "Oh, I've missed you so much my sweet girl!"

I hugged her back tightly. "Me too Mummy! Me too!"

"Ok. They told me that I can be away for two more days, which means that we can be here for one more day and return to Forks the day after tomorrow."

"Well, one day is not enough, but I promise we'll have a great time. I'll be your guide." I said proudly and hugged my Dad too. "Thanks Daddy!"

Charlie just smiled and stroked my hair.

"But I have a condition." I spoke seriously. "You will come here again as soon as possible and you'll stay for longer. Much longer."

"Definitely! Right Charlie?"

He didn't reply. But in a few seconds his serious expression became a wide smile. "Of course we will."

And then we laughed. It seemed so long since a family moment like that had occurred. But now I had moved on. I had other things to look forward to. New things. And Edward was a part of all these new things I wanted to experience.

"Edward." I went and stroked his cheek.

"I know, don't worry. I'll see you in 2 days. You should spend some time with your family." He added echoing my own thoughts.

I bit my bottom lip. How kind, how considerate. He could always read between the lines.

"Thank you." I left a quick kiss on his lips since my parents were watching and then we paid the check and went to the cars.

Edward had come at the restaurant with his. And since Rosalie had brought me to the "Books Fox" bookshop with her car, Edward was the one to drive me and my parents afterwards to the hotel they were staying at in order to pick up their bags and check out. In the meantime, Edward was kind enough to wait for us in his car. After that, he took us to my apartment, where we left the few luggage and I took my car to drive my parents to the restaurant we were going to have our lunch at.

"Babe, I'll call you later on." Edward whispered with his rusty voice and brought my face to his again for one more deep kiss.

"Eddie…" I was panting. "I will miss you. So much." I confessed and stroked his cheek.

Our foreheads touched. "I'll miss you too Bells. So freaking much." And he kissed my hair. "But we've been away for a week. We can manage a day, right?"

I frowned. "An unbearable week." _Because of me…_

Edward agreed smirking and nodded. "True. But now, I'll be calling you and we'll keep in touch."

I sighed. "Ok."

"See you at your birthday then." My sweet man winked and turned on the car's engine before I had a chance to say anything.

I stepped back from the driver's window where I was sitting during all this time. And I smiled saying simply to him: "I can't wait!"

Edward crooked and yelled an "I love you!" as he drove away.

"I love you too." I said without being heard from him. He had already driven away.

But that moment I made a promise to myself. That I would tell him every single day what he meant to me and how much I loved him. And I would make sure that he listened to me every time.

I went back to my car where my parents were waiting. Edward had already said goodbye to them and told them how honoured he was that he finally got to meet _"the people who created this extraordinary person that I was"_-to use his exact words-. Yep. My man was good with words. Actually _too_ good if I could tell from Renee's blushing and Charlie's slight smile. Mum even invited us to Forks to stay and have a "family dinner or lunch all together" as she put it. The "family" word did freak me out a bit though. On the one hand, I was glad that she considered Edward "family", at least for me he was, he was everything to me. But on the other hand, I was afraid _he_ wouldn't like the sound of the word "family".

"_Miss Swan I'd love to." _Edward's response made everyone's heads turn to him. And when I say "everyone's" I mean me and Dad's.

I couldn't believe my ears! He just accepted the invitation for a family meal at my parents' house at Forks!

How I love this man!

Edward then took a glimpse of me and the moment I saw his perfect, sincere smile, I grinned and then gave him a hug, whispering a _"Thank you!"_ in his ear, while stroking the back of his neck.

"Ok, we'll go home now and you can rest for a while or something. Then I'll cook for dinner, we'll talk, catch up with the news from Forks and New York and tomorrow, we'll go out and about . I'll show you the city. What do you say?"

"Sounds great!" Renee agreed and Charlie nodded.

That evening we were talking with my parents about various things. I got to hear news about my friends and the rest of my family-cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents-at Forks.

Then Charlie came holding something in his hands.

"Bella, there is one more gift for you. From someone who really loves you and wants to wish you_ "Happy Birthday"_ and _"Congratulations"_ on your book."

"Really? And who is that? Aunt Mary?"

"No." He replied.

"My cousin Robert?"

"No Bells." And Charlie handed me a small wrapped present.

I took it in my hands and opened it. Once I saw what was inside it, I declared simply and undoubtedly: "It's from Jacob."

My father moved his head. "Yes, it is."

I checked on the brooch. It was his gift at my 18th birthday. A beautiful, colourful butterfly with its wings open as if it was ready to fly away. Like I flew away from home many months ago to follow my dreams and meet my destiny.

But when we broke up, I had given it back to him. And that's because this wonderful brooch was owned by his grandmother and I felt bad to possess something so personal now that I was just his friend. I mean he could give it to Leah as well.

There was something else in the small box. It was a photo. A photo of me and Jacob from school. Our very first photo as a couple. He was sitting on his new motorbike, his hair long back then falling on his shoulders and me standing behind him with my hands on his shoulders.

"I had completely forgotten about this photo." I monologue gazing at both of us smiling. Little did I know of how life would turn out for us.

"Yes, he told us you've been asking him for a copy when you were together, because you had lost yours and he always forgot. "Renee explained and leaned over my shoulder to look better at it. "Oh, I remember taking this photo. It was a few days after you two started your relationship." She giggled. "I had totally freaked out with that motorbike of his. But he turned out to be a very good driver after all."

I just nodded.

There was a silence for a while, as I reminisced the days beck then. My past.

"Oh well." Renee sighed. "All these are history now. You've both moved on with your lives and you, my sweet daughter, are living your dream." She stroked my hair gently.

"That's true." I smiled to her and nodded. I turned the photo and saw that there was something written at the back.

"_**Something to remember me, us…**_

_**Always by your side.**_

_**Your best friend Jake."**_

I smirked and touched the letters.

"Mum." A pause before turning to face her. "Is Jake happy?"

"Oh yes. Very very happy. They love each other so much, he and Leah. And his job goes well too."

I nodded pressing my lips and trying to refrain from crying as happy moments that me and Jacob had shared passed through my mind.

And don't get me wrong. Not the intimate personal moments. I never thought of them anymore, cause I didn't think of him that way now. But what made me feel teardrops being formed at the corner of my eyes was the friendly, happy moments we had. The walks, cinemas, talks, laughters, the silly stuff we did, like hoaxes to others-mostly his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara-. I missed my friend Jacob.

"Tell him _thank you_ from me Mum, alright?"

Renee nodded with blurry eyes and hugged me. Her mother's intuition had helped her understand my feelings.

I would call him to thank him too. But I was also thinking of buying something for him and Leah tomorrow. Something to remember me as well.

The next morning we woke up and had our breakfast. My parents couldn't stop telling me how proud they were for me and how lovely they thought my apartment was. Every now and then either my Mum or Dad would check on something and say in owe: "Wow! Look at that!"

Now that I had more money, ok much more, I gradually bought more things for my house, like vases, frames, stereo, bigger TV screen, which Charlie really enjoyed, stuff for the kitchen and many other essential things.

Later on we went out and I took them to every place I thought they would like to visit. The Museum of Natural History, the Statue of Liberty, the Yankees stadium-my Dad particularly loved the last one-, lunch at a restaurant, where my parents ordered a small cake and they lit a candle on it. That was my birthday cake for tomorrow, but since they would leave at 10:00 in the morning by plane, they had arranged their tickets, they wouldn't have time for that tomorrow. And one more surprise was that Angela came too at our lunch. Apparently my mother had found her number from my catalogue and called her to tell her to join us. And I am so glad she did, cause all four of us had a great time together.

After the lunch we went to the shops, I bought some personal gifts for Mum and Dad like a pretty long blue dress for Renee and a black shirt for Charlie, along with some things for their house at Forks, like velvet sheets, cotton tablecloths and a crystal vase, like the one I had in my apartment which Renee had told me how much she loved, and she could put flowers from our garden at Forks. We took photos all together and laughed a lot. It was a wonderful family day, which I'll always keep in my heart like my precious treasure. I didn't forget to buy something for Jacob and Leah too. A cap which wrote "I love N.Y." for her and a baseball stick for Jacob. I knew how much he loved that sport, he never missed a match of his favourite team. I so wanted to see his expression when he would open his gift.

Later that night, we went to a bar with my parents and drank a little bit, while we talked. It was a first for the three of us for sure. Charlie was always strongly opposed to drinking, but now he saw that I didn't drink much, only half a glass as I was going to be their driver and driving doesn't go with drinking,-and thank God he didn't know about my wild drinking night at Edward's home-. Therefore he trusted me and managed to relax and laugh with mine and Mum's jokes making sure in the meantime to enjoy his cold beer.

When the clock struck twelve, we returned home for them to rest for tomorrow's flight back to Forks. And I got a very pleasant surprise, while I was checking my e-mails at my laptop and replying to some mentions I had at my personal twitter account as a writer. It was a new account and Rose had advised me to do so, because as she put it _"Twitter is a must for anyone these days."_ And she was right. It was so amazing interacting with the fan. Yeah, I actually had fans! Who would believe it?!

"_Hey love! You are still up."_ Edward's sentence sounded like a question at his video call in Skype.

"Yep, I am. I just came home with my parents."

It was so nice seeing his face smiling to me again after a day of only phone calls and naughty text messages.

"_That's great! Did you have a good time?"_ He asked.

"Oh yes! I had an amazing time! We went everywhere, we shopped. They even bought a birthday cake for me and Angela was there to wish me too."

"_Wow. That sounds great."_ A beautiful smirk appeared on Edward's white face. Even the web camera couldn't hide how handsome he was.

"Yes, it was."

"_So…now you have to make some space in there for tomorrow's birthday cake then, because there is going to be one babe."_ He said showing my stomach.

I bit my lip. "Don't worry. I have plenty of space left if it means you'll be there to celebrate with me."

He crooked, his lips lifted on their sides. _"You know, get ready because there are many surprises awaiting you."_ His words sounded promising.

"Oh…" Am I blushing? Or getting a fever from the thoughts and ideas that came in my mind? Because it felt like fever to me.

"_Damn red looks good on you!"_ Edward said and licked his lips seductively.

He was driving me nuts!

"Come on! Stop torturing me with your sexiness Edward!"

He giggled. _"I didn't know I did that."_

"Oh yeah, sure you didn't." I accused him furrowing my eyebrow.

"_Ok I'll let my sexiness seduce you tomorrow then."_

I chuckled and bit my bottom lip. That sounded promising and really interesting. "I look forward to that babe."

"_And now that I realized it, Happy Birthday Bella! May you live many healthy and happy years!"_

I checked on the clock. It was passed midnight. In fact it was 12.30.

"_Tell me I'm the first one to officially wish you."_

I thought about it. My parents were the first ones, but they wished me the day before my actual birthday day, therefore I replied: "Uh…Actually yes, you are Edward."

"_I'm glad."_

I gazed at him for a while, during the silence that followed. I could see something hidden in his eyes, something untold. A secret.

And the only thing that was giving this secret away was a tiny sparkle in his beautiful big blue eyes. I couldn't wait to see what he got in store for me.

"_What are you thinking about love?"_

"Huh?" Edward's voice took me out of my thoughts. "Um…nothing. Just that I missed you and I can't wait to see you again."

"_Aha…Is that all?"_ He smirked giving me a lip sided smile.

"And…" A loud sigh escaped my lips. "And I wish you were here." I confessed and stroked the laptop's screen, as if I could really feel him through it. Like there was no distance between us.

"_Yes, I wish I was there too. So very much."_ Edward told me and stroked his screen like I did a few seconds ago. _"But we will make up for the wasted time starting from tomorrow. Alright?"_

I smiled so widely that my jaw and mouth hurt. "Definitely my love. Starting from tomorrow." I repeated his words.

My heart was jumping up and down from joy, like a kid on a trampoline. I swear I could feel it. How could I ever tell that wonderful man, who I worshipped for so many years, to stay away from me? It was crystal clear to me now, that it was the silliest thing I had ever done until now.

"Bells sweetie, can you give me a towel? I would like to have a shower before going to sleep." My Mum was standing at my bedroom's door. Needless to say she hadn't even knocked before entering.

_So Renee…_

"Sure Mum. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." She turned around to leave, which I thought she would do, but apparently she must have seen my laptop with the corner of her eye. "Oh, is that Edward you're talking with? How sweet!"

"Yeah, Muuuuum!" I almost growled through my teeth. I wanted to tell her not to embarrass me, but no. Renee insisted.

"Goodnight Edward! It was nice meeting you dear." She said while approaching me.

"_Goodnight Mrs Swan! It was wonderful meeting the woman who raised my beautiful girl so well."_

"Aw…" Renee blushed. Yes, she actually did that. My mother became as red as a tomato. I can't believe how easily. "Thank you my boy. And please call me Renee. Mrs Swan makes me feel like a granny."

"_Sure Mrs Swan. I mean…Renee."_ And a crooked smile from Edward.

"Well, I shall leave you two. See you soon at Forks Edward."

"_I promise we'll visit you with the first chance we get."_

"Oh my God! Did you see that? Her red colour painting her cheeks? I can't believe how easily you handle women! It must be a charisma or something!" I said completely surprised and with a sense of wonder, the moment my Mum left the room.

Edward simply shrugged and crooked. _"Well, I just know how to behave to them I guess."_

"You can read us like an open book. Like you did with me at our first night at France. You made me do things I never thought I would do! As if you could read my mind and make me explore parts of my self I didn't even know I had."

And how true that was. My sexuality went to a whole new level with him. My way of thinking changed completely since the moment we became a couple. He changed me to the best. I could see it now clearly. I was changing for him and to be honest, I liked the new me.

"_Just to let you know, I've become a better man because of you. I used to misbehave, get what I want and leave, but with you it's a whole different story."_

I had flashbacks from Jasper's words the previous day at that cafeteria about Edward. He used exactly the same words to describe the 'new' Edward.

"_And I am so grateful that fate brought us together. If everything happens for a reason, then I'm pretty sure that your book being adapted into a movie and Jasper suggesting me to audition for Roger's role, although I was about to leave on vacations, was the universe's way of bringing us together."_

I wiped my eyes. "Ok, you should stop now because I am gonna cry rivers and you are not here to console me!" I accused him playfully with a small whine.

Edward smiled. _"A few more hours love."_

I moved my head grinning. "I can't wait."

And I leaned to my laptop letting a kiss on the place where his lips were on the screen and then I kissed the camera so that he would see me doing it. "Goodnight my Edward."

Edward mimicked me and kissed the camera as well.

"Sweet dreams my birthday girl! I'll dream about you."

"Me too my angel. Me too." I sent an air kiss and closed the conversation's window with a heavy heart sighing loudly while I was going to my Mum.

Something told me that tomorrow would be an amazing day. And I knew many reasons to believe so, but the main was Edward who was going to be there. _My_ Edward.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. I know. It is a more family chapter. But at the next chapter, Bella is going to get wild on her birthday. Very wild actually. Do you agree or should I not write that many things? Because it is gonna be a big chapter with many hot scenes. Thanks so much again for all the reviews and mostly for reading my story! Means a lot to me!

Till next time!

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Hermione: Thank you! I hope you find interesting the next chapters too.

Nikol: Ok. You know that you make smile so much with every review you leave at my story. I am so glad that you like it! Yes, that slap was a bit risky writing it, but I got a few reviews that the readers liked so, I am happy about that. You cried two times? :') Oh…That means a lot really! I THANK YOU! :)))

Angel: Oh my God…Ok I think I have no more words to express how thankful and happy I am for your kind words! It means a loooot to me really! You reread them!? WOW! I am fluttered and honored to be honest. To be honest, I love reading since I was a kid. And you guessed right. I have written a book, two years ago, a vampire book written at my language actually, which I have sent to 4 publishing companies here at my country (I am not an English native speaker) and it never got published because "It doesn't suit their publishing program(!)" as they all said. One of them even told me that my language and writing wasn't _that_ good and that I will improve with years. That is why I told you that I am honored and fluttered, because your words told me the exact opposite of these companies. Who tells the truth now, you can understand. ;)) THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! :))))

Bigstar: You are so sweet! And not stupid human at all! ;) Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I am sorry for being late. I was away on vacations and I didn't have much time to write. That is why I was so late posting it. As you said, it takes me time to write them and to correct them, because English is not my native tongue. That is why I have a few mistakes here and there, for which I apologize. Thanks for understanding and thank you for waiting and reading my story! :) Your review made me smile. :)


	18. Chapter 18-Lust and handcuffs

**Chapter 18-"Lust and handcuffs"**

Hello everyone!

It's been a while I know, but I had no time and this is a big chapter so it took me long to write and correct. Hope you'll like it and get ready for many lemons. Too many actually. You've been warned.

Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
>I've been waiting for you<br>Signed, with a home tattoo,  
>Happy birthday to you was created for you<br>(cannot forgive from falling apart at the seams  
>Cannot believe you're taking my heart to pieces)<br>Oh, it'll take a little time,  
>Might take a little crime<br>To come undone now  
>We'll try to stay blind<br>To the hope and fear outside  
>Hey child, stay wilder than the wind<br>And blow me into cry  
>Who do you need, who do you love<br>When you come undone?"_

"_**Come undone"-Duran Duran**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"We'll miss you so much my beautiful girl!" Renee hugged me tightly stroking my hair.

"Me too Mummy."

"Dad. Since you don't change your mind, at least promise me that you will be back to New York as soon as possible."

Charlie remained silent, but eventually nodded. "Definitely Bells. Once I get the chance."

"And please tell Jacob to visit me too." I stopped when I saw their delighted faces. "Whenever he can." Silence again. "With Leah too if she wants."

"You know, I will never understand the new generation." My Dad said sounding like an old man, although he was just around fifty. "You break up with someone, although he is a really nice guy if you ask me," *_Hint hint*_ My Dad always thought Jake was the one for me, he really liked him. "…and you keep talking and hanging out with them casually. How is that even possible?"

"Charlie." My Mum giggled. "Bella and Jacob have known each other for so many years. They've grown up together. It's normal that they are still good friends who care for each other."

My father shrugged and frowned. "I guess. But I still don't get it. I mean, if I still talked with my ex girlfriends, wouldn't you mind it Renee?"

She thought about it for a while. "Well, now yes, cause we are married. But in the past I suppose, not that much. And do you know why?"

Mum approached my Dad and put her arms around him. "Because I trust you."

Dad grinned immediately. Something that I didn't see often from him, but I loved it when it happened. Then he nodded and kissed Renee's forehead before resting her head smoothly on his left shoulder.

_How long has it been since I saw my parents so happy and smiling? So close to each other, so affectionate._

_Too long actually._

When I was 14 years old, Charlie and Renee had some trouble with their marriage. I never really understood the reason of their constant arguments. The only thing I did understand, was my Mum shouting to my Dad about not being there when we needed him and being away from home all the time and Charlie yelling back at her that he tried his best so that our family wouldn't miss anything. That he worked hard for us in order to bring more money in the house and buy all the things necessary while saving some for my future studies as well. Renee would then argue that we needed him more than his stupid money and the moment they would realize my presence, the kitchen's door would shut and I would run to my room with my schoolbag still on my back, because I wanted to hear no more of their fights.

That was probably the most miserable and difficult period of my life. That was my daily routine for many months, only with a break of a few days. The impact on me was severe. My marks got lower as I did nothing more than get in my bed with my headphones on and the music too loud in order to keep away their shouts. Then I would cry and cry till I fell asleep. Furthermore, I got distant from my friends at school, like Angela, Jessica. Jacob was the only one who stood there beside me no matter how many times I asked him to leave me alone and _"Mind his own business!"_. And now that I think about it, I am really glad he didn't give up on me. I don't know what I would have become without him. That was one of the reasons he was so important to me. And always would be.

"Come here." My Dad whispered and motioned me to join them in a family hug right in the middle of the J.F.K. airport in New York city.

_I so love my family!_

I smiled and went to hug them too.

And that was the moment the "kind" lady from the speakers announced that my parents' flight was the next on schedule and the passengers should go to gate 56 in order to check in and embark.

"Ok, that is for us." Dad said and kissed my cheeks. "Take care of yourself ok?"

I moved my head. I was on the verge of crying. "I will Dad."

"And tell that _Edward_ guy to better not ever hurt you, cause I will find it out. Because I can and I will."

I smirked. "I'll let him know Dad, thanks for the heads up."

"Mum." I said and turned to her. "Remember, I am waiting for you back in New York as soon as possible. And for much longer this time."

"Don't worry honey. We will come back soon." And she gave my Dad a stern look and he lifted his hands up as a response.

"We'll call you once we get to Forks dear."

"Ok Mum." I smiled. "Have a nice and safe trip!"

"Thank you Bells!" They both said and waved to me, while they were heading for their gate. " And Happy Birthday again!" They added smiling.

"Thank you!" I yelled back as today was officially my birthday.

I soon returned to my car thinking of whether to drive to my place or to Edward's in order to surprise him. I wanted to see him so bad!

I thought of calling him, but then I put my mobile in my bag again.

I thought of taking the turn which was leading to him, but the last moment my instinct told me to go home first.

And that's what I did.

And I was definitely right doing so.

Once I opened my apartment's front door, I found a sealed white envelope. Someone had thrown it underneath the door while I was away.

I took it in my hands and opened it with anticipation. Inside there was a white page with a drawing on it. It actually seemed more like…a map. It had lines and street names and a long red line which started from my apartment and leaded to…

"Edward's home." I smirked biting my bottom lip.

_And when I thought he couldn't get any better._

At the end of the line there was a big red heart drawn and waiting for me right over Ed's apartment.

_A heart was waiting for me._

And I knew whose heart that was.

I wasted no more time. I jumped in my car and turned on the engine. I drove like crazy mentally following the paper's directions. Not that I needed to. I knew the exact place of Edward's house.

Once I reached my destination I grinned happily and parked my car right outside his building's entrance. I fixed my ponytail and looked myself in the car's rearview mirror. I put on some lipstick and smiled at my reflection.

_At last I would see him again!_

I got out of my car and almost ran like one of those Olympic athletes to get to his apartment faster. I checked on my skirt and my shirt and knocked on his door. No answer. I got worried and took the paper in my hands again just to make sure that my eyes didn't betray me when I saw Ed's house as my destination. I definitely knew I wanted him to be _my_ _life's_ destination.

I tried knocking once more.

I held my breath waiting for any answer.

And then the door finally opened.

_OH MY GOSH! Did he get sexier and more handsome or what?_

I gazed on him from head to toe. His messy blonde hair, his expressive big blue eyes, those full red lips which were lifted on their sides on a crooked smile, the big neck, the strong chest and that small paper heart pinned above his T-shirt and…

Wait. A paper _what?_

And then it hit me.

That heart on that map was actually Edward himself. And he proved that to me with that small red paper heart.

I moved my head biting my lip and blushing like crazy. Then without a second thought I just fell in his arms and crashed my lips on his. My poor man didn't even get a chance to speak. But if I could judge from his hands grabbing my hips and lifting me up and his tongue touching mine, I suppose he didn't mind it that much.

I put my legs around his waist and I heard the door closing while we were kissing passionately deepening our kiss. I put my arms around Edward's neck and hid my fingers in his hair the way I always loved to. Then all of a sudden I heard something breaking, but I didn't even mind checking out. I just smiled against Edward's lips and sucked on his bottom lip. I heard him groaning and in an instant I was lying on something and Edward was over me.

"Hi!" I said grinning so much that my cheeks hurt and put my hands on his face stroking him.

"Hello love!" Edward replied back crooking.

I turned my head a bit and then I understood that I was actually lying on the big table he had in his living room. The thing that had broken was actually the vase and an ashtray.

"You did that?" I motioned to the broken glasses on the floor.

Edward just shrugged. "Yeah, that would be me."

For some reason picturing him throwing all these things away from the table while holding me in his arms and kissing me turned me on even more. I licked my lips and I saw him staring. Before I had the time to do what I had in mind, Edward leaned in and kissed me again with so much force that he took my breath away. I moaned when I felt his tongue touching my teeth and his hands stroking my skin under my shirt.

He moved lower, his lips resting on my neck now nipping slightly my skin with his teeth before kissing it. I arched my back in return.

_Oh the effect he had on me!_

Edward bit my collar bone and I felt his left hand cupping my breast while his other one was stroking my hip underneath my skirt.

I don't know if it really was possible, but I swear that I would explode and have my orgasm much earlier than normal if he kept on like that. Was it that I had missed him so much? That I hadn't been with him for quite long?

I didn't care at all at that point. All I could think of was…

"Please take me!"

_Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Edward ceased moving and faced me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on a man.

"Well, I was planning to do that anyway, miss Swan."

I giggled and lifted my hands up in the air arching my back to assist him take off my shirt. Edward smirked and did so. Then I put my hand behind his neck and brought his lips to mine once more opening my mouth allowing our breaths to become one, our tongues to touch. I put my hands under his black T-shirt and took it off with a quick movement.

"You're fast!" Edward said as a matter of factly and we both chuckled.

Then he remained frozen staring into my eyes without saying anything. I could only feel his hands moving all over my body. First my hair, my forehead, my nose, then he stroked my lips softly while gazing at them, after that he lowered his hand to my neck never leaving eye contact with me, then went down to my left breast and my rib cage using only his index finger to touch me softly. He knew that this made me go insane. It almost sent me over the edge. A small moan escaped my lips while I arched my back and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Edward was staring at me with what seemed like…satisfaction, appreciation, lust and of course, _love_.

But he didn't move on. He just froze there. And I wanted him to touch me. I _needed_ him to.

"Edward, please, please go on!"

I don't even know where I found the strength to plead him, but it seemed to work, cause he crooked and in a second his hand was moving again going lower to my stomach, then my hips, my thighs, my knees…

But I wanted him to touch me…somewhere else. It was like he knew but he just kept ignoring it.

"Come on you tease!" I exhaled in frustration.

Edward chuckled. "What is it love?"

"You know very well what it is!"

"No, I don't."

"You don't?"

He moved his head "No."

"Ok then, I will show you."

And I took his right hand and put it under my skirt and over my heated area.

I moaned loudly at his touch. It was like electricity running all over my body. And as if that wasn't enough, I brought his face to mine with my free hand and kissed him, while my other hand was still holding his and moved it the way I wanted to. In almost a minute we were both panting and moaning till we couldn't take the foreplays anymore and I felt Edward lifting up my skirt and lowering my panties. He unbuttoned his jeans and he came over me, put my legs higher around him and…

The doorbell rang!

_DAMN! WHAT AN AWFUL TIMING!_

"_Edward? Are you in darling?"_

That was a woman's voice. And not one that I knew of.

"Mum?" Edward lifted his head up and looked at me surprised and with his eyes wide open in shock

"Your mum?" I said and was about to scream. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well…" Edward stood up and shrugged. "I suppose it is time you met my mother."

I glanced at myself. "Like…this?" My underwear was on the floor along with my shirt.

_There was another knock on the door._

"_Ed, my boy! I can hear your footsteps!"_

It seems like Mrs Cullen had quite the ears.

"I'm coming Mum!" He yelled and hurried up picking up all the clothes from the floor handing me mine. We got dressed faster than the speed of light and I got a deep breath when I heard him saying "I'm right there!"

"Hey." Edward closed my face in his hands. "Everything is gonna be alright. She'll love you."

"How are you so sure?"

"She'll love you because _I_ love you. And that's the only thing that should matter to her."

And I think that was pretty much all I needed to hear in order to regain some strength. Because as long as Edward loved me, as long as he was there by my side, I needed and feared nothing else.

I just nodded and smiled to him, while he left a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Ready?"

I exhaled. "Yes."

Edward took my hand in his and opened the door.

"Hi Mum."

"Good morning my son!"

At the other side of the door, there was a medium height woman, thin and fit, with long straight black hair and kind blue eyes. I realized observing her that she had the same mouth as Edward. Like mother like son…

"Oh and who is this lady?" I felt her eyes inspecting me.

I made a jerky movement taking a flock of my hair in my hand playing with it while she was watching me closely.

"Mum this is Bella, my girlfriend. And Bella, this is my mother, Esmee."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I gave her my hand and she shook it warmly, but still kept staring at me as if she wanted to see something on me.

"Nice to meet you too Bella." And Esmee came into Edward's apartment holding a plastic bag in her hand. "And I have to say your name suits you well. You do look pretty."

I flushed with her compliment. "Thank you very much! So are you if I may say."

"Oh how kind of you." She put the mysterious bag on the same table me and Edward were lying on just a few minutes ago and we both gave each other a look thinking of that fact and ready to burst into laughters.

"But, years have passed. I used to be more beautiful when I was younger."

"Do not say that. You are still very nice." I complimented her trying to gain more points as her boy's girlfriend.

"Thank you dear." She gave a warm-if I could call it that way-smile.

But then her eyes fell on the broken glasses scattered on the floor.

_Uh-oh! That is not good at-all!_

"What happened here?" She asked suspicious and cold sweat began to run all over my body.

_Shit shit shit!_

"You know how clumsy I am Mum. I wanted to take the tablecloth and I did that trick where you try to pull it fast without anything to fall." Edward pressed his lips. "Seems like I didn't make it after all."

"I see…" It was the only thing she said.

She turned her stare at me again, making me feel like a contestant in a reality show like "_Big Brother"_ or something with all the cameras on her watching her every move and then Esmee turned to Edward again. "I've brought you some food. Some lasagnas. I know you love the way I cook them."

For some reason I felt like she was claiming her territory. Like a warning to me _"Stay away from my son! I am the only one to feed him and take care of him!"_

_Or_ perhaps I was too biased from all the things I had heard before about boyfriends' mothers. Something that was never a problem with me until then, since Jake's whole family knew me from the time we were small kids and they loved me as I loved them-that is why when Jake lost his Mum was a tragedy for me too cause Sarah was like a second mother to me-. Therefore, all these were completely new to me now. But also, for me, there was one more thing added to my anxiety. Edward's mother was a worldwide known celebrity. Everyone knew her. And mostly people much older than me -my parents' age- since they watched and practically grew up with her movies. Esmee was successful, talented, very pretty and famous. So I had even more reasons to feel nervous and have so many questions in my head torturing me.

_Would Esmee like me? And what if she didn't? What if she thought I was the wrong choice for her son?_

_Well, in that case I am gonna prove her damn wrong!_

"Miss Cullen, I was actually going to cook lunch for us. You can stay if you wish and we can eat all together."

_There goes the brave me!_

I was actually really proud of myself. I never thought I had all this strength inside me.

Esmee stood there with her lips parted staring at both me and Edward.

"That is a very good idea indeed. What do you think Mum?" My sweet boyfriend got in the middle and broke the awkward silence. "You can call Dad too and tell him to pass by."

"Your Dad?" That seemed to have woken up his mother. "He has some business meetings. You know how it is."

"Yeah…The eternal workaholic Carlisle." Edward replied in a bitter way.

I remember him talking to me about his family. He had told me that his father, Carlisle Cullen, was a business man. In fact one of the biggest management companies in the USA was his. The so-called "C-Trust" corporations. (obviously the "C" standing for "Cullen") This means that his company was responsible for many advertisements we saw daily on TV and the press, from products to shows and films. Carlisle was tall, blonde with blue eyes and thin. Edward bared a resemblance more to him rather than his mother. I had seen some photos of them which Edward had shown me a few weeks ago. One thing that we had in common -me and Edward- was that we barely saw our fathers. They were always busy doing their jobs and they stayed away from home for hours. And when they eventually returned, they were too tired to play, talk or do anything else with their children.

On the other hand, his mother, Esmee Cullen, was an actress herself. Probably that was where Edward inherited the interest for acting from. She obviously had class and prestige. She behaved like she owned the whole world. So beautiful, so talented and so…misbehaved. Yeah, I can't deny that. She had that look in her eyes, she faced us like petty little creatures, as if we weren't worth a minute of her life or even a word coming out of her "precious" lips. I couldn't tell if it was the actress's job that gave her that attitude or if that was her real personality after all. Whatever the case, I was still determined to fight for the man I loved. And I would do anything to prove how right I was for him even in my wrongness.

"Edward you know he would love to be here."

"Mum if I had a penny for every time I heard this phrase…"

"I know you've heard it a lot through all these years. But believe me, it's true Edward. Your Dad loves you and your brother more than anything in the whole world!"

I tried to remain indifferent and not interfere, but the look on Edward's face, that sad, thoughtful look, made me want to hug him.

"Are you ok darling?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

Edward turned and faced me trying to smile, but it came out like a grimace, a bitter smirk.

I heard Esmee sighing heavily. "Listen, I just wanted to bring you food. I didn't know you had company. I'd better take off now. Leave you two alone."

"No, you can stay if you want." I offered honestly. Edward needed her. And his father as well.

"Thank you Bella, but better not." She headed to the door. "I'll call you my son. We can have dinner all together someday. Get to know your girlfriend better."

"Sure Mum. Just give me a call and we shall see."

When the door closed I approached Edward and hid him in my arms. I warm, comforting, healing embrace.

"I'm so sorry."

He huffed over my shoulder. "For what? For having an indifferent father? A snobbish mother?"

"Carlisle is not indifferent Edward. He is just…too busy. Believe me, I've gone through it. I still am actually." I hinted. It had been only a while since I left my parents at the airport after a lot of begging for them to stay at least a couple more days in New York. And my father could still not be convinced into staying for his only daughter's birthday.

"And Esmee…Well, Esmee is not snob-bish…" I bit my lips and staggered. Edward lifted his head up as he understood my hesitance.

"Ok! Ok! Perhaps a little snobbish then." I giggled and that made Edward smirk a little too. "I'm sorry, I know it is your mother, I shouldn't talk like that. But I got the impression she didn't like me that much."

Edward exhaled. "Don't mind her. She is like that with practically everyone."

I stared at him confused.

"It's the acting thing. She has a high opinion of herself."

"Oh…" I had never heard someone talking like that for their own mother.

"I know it seems strange hearing this from her son…" Edward said echoing my thoughts "…but I've lived with her. The only thing I remember her doing was waking up, eating breakfast, which the cook had prepared for the whole family, then going to her room to choose what clothes to wear and then go to interviews, shooting, presentations or whatever it was that she had to do." He threw his head back gazing at the ceiling. "Trust me, my mother was as absent as my father."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

He moved his head. "Never mind. I'm a grown up man now. I've made it without them."

That explains many things about his character, some insecurities he had, the dark side of him. So many scars made by the people who had brought him to life. They weren't there the time he needed them the most; as a child. Thank God for Emmett, his brother. And Jasper to be honest. They had stood by his side and were always there for him.

"But she seems to care about you now."

Edward turned and looked at me puzzled. "How you mean?"

"Well, she did come to bring you some food, which _she_ made by the way."

"Yeah…that…" He went and took the Tupperware with the lasagnas in it. "Let's say that the past couple of years she tries to…change her previously notorious way of life that she had adapted." He then opened it and sniffed the food. "And I have to say that firing that cook and starting to cook by herself was probably one of the best decisions Esmee has ever made." He sealed it again and turned to me. "She cooks really well."

"And she comes over and helps you clean the house, doesn't she?" I added remembering him telling me in the past that she used to that as well.

Edward nodded. "That is part of her new, innovative, caring self too, yes." He remained silent thinking of something. "But as I've told you, she refrains from coming over often. That is why I got so surprised today. She always calls before passing by."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Which then means…..?"

"That she knew about you." Edward explained and a light sound of surprise escaped my lips. "Someone told her about us."

Who would that _someone _be though?

I thought and thought… The only person that came to my mind was Emmett. But he could keep a secret, he was trustful.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from them."

"From whom?" I asked him.

"From my parents. You don't wanna have dinner, lunch, breakfast or any other meal with them."

I furrowed my eyebrow and smiled. "In fact I do want to Edward."

His jaw dropped. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yes and pretty soon actually."

"Wow…That is…"

"That is the least I can do for you." I put my hands on each side of his face. "For us."

Edward gave me a lip sided smile, which lightened up his whole face, and leaned to kiss me.

"Happy Birthday my love!" He finally said when we ceased kissing.

"Mmm…Thank you my sweet, sexy, kind Eddie."

He giggled and put a flock of my hair behind my ear. "I have many surprises for you, you know."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you will have to wait miss Swan."

_God, how I loved it when he called me with my surname!_

"Ooookk mister Cullen." I replied in the same way and realized how much better his surname echoed in my ears. He had better everything. How lucky was I to have him?

This time it was his phone that interrupted our moment. It was Emmett. They talked for a while and when they hung up Edward came to me and announced that he had some things to do.

"Are they related in any way to my _"surprises"_?"

He took a mysterious, hard to decode expression. "Hmm..We will see."

I moved my head grinning with the cute way he was trying to keep the surprise he had for me a secret till it would be the right time. "Ok. I shall leave then. We'll talk later?"

"Of course. I'll call you when everything is ready."

I lifted my hands up in the air surrendering. "As you wish." I left a kiss on his lips. "And you'd better clean up the mess you made." I continued and stuck my tongue out teasing him.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, I will."

I sent him an air kiss and left for my apartment. I had many things to do. Clean it up, do some laundry, wash some dishes…I hated houseworks!

**XXX**

Many hours passed. I even fell asleep on my couch in the afternoon while watching TV. You can't blame me. I had so many things to do. I was exhausted.

The strange thing was that no one, and I mean _no_ _one_ had called me. Only Renee phoned me to tell me that they had reached Forks safely and everything was fine. But Edward, Angela, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. None had called even to wish me. And I am pretty sure they knew. Edward must have told them already.

_Or maybe not?_

In the evening I got a call from Jacob and a text message from Jessica, both wishing me Happy Birthday and every happiness in my life. Jessica caught me out of guard, but it was a pleasant surprise after all.

As for Jacob, I thanked him many times for his presents and I invited him to New York with Leah of course. (I thought it would seem less weird that way, since they were in a relationship and all and Jake was after all my ex.) He accepted my invitation gladly and said he would like to surprise Leah, as she had only been to New York once when she was 10 years old and she didn't remember much from the city. He promised to let me know as soon as they decided to come. And I must admit that this was another birthday present for me. The fact that I would see and talk with my dear Jake again made me really happy and glad about it.

It was 21.30. I had been waiting all this time doing small stuff here and there while walking in my house aimlessly. And then, finally, I got a text message from Edward.

"_**Get dressed, the sexier the better. I'll be there to pick you up for a wild night out at 23.30. Love you!"**_

"_A wild night out?"_ That sounds really interesting and promising. And I am so in for that!

I searched in my closet for hours. Miniskirts, T-shirts, tops, trousers, dresses…But it seemed like nothing was good enough for some reason.

_Why didn't I just buy some clothes the other day since I was around New York with my parents?_

"Uuuufff!" I left a loud sigh and sat on my bed closing my head in my hands.

When I passed my hands over my face, my glance fell on something in the corner of my wardrobe. My favourite jeans shorts! And I had been looking for them for a few days now.

_Right on time!_

I took them in my hands and at that same moment I looked for a white top of mine, which was quite open on its back. It seemed as if it was accidentally torn by someone. I wouldn't wear these for a night out, but since we would go clubbing -that is what I supposed of the _wild night out_ Edward wrote to me- I thought _why not?_ Just try a new style for my birthday. Edward might like it as well. And I hoped he would.

I put make-up, black eye-liner, red lipstick (although I wasn't a big fan of red, but I knew it was Edward's favourite on me) and my white heels. And I prayed to God that I wouldn't fall or something while dancing…

_Tick tock, tick tock._

Time passed and I was more anxious than ever. Was it the surprises that were coming from Edward and I had no clue what they would be? Was it the fact that no one from my friends here in New York had called me to wish me and I felt…forgotten? But mostly…was it the fact that I would go out with Edward after almost two weeks that we've been apart and suffering?

At 23.30 I heard a knock on my door. I left a loud sigh, stopped moving up and down my apartment ceaselessly and I practically hopped on my way to answer knowing that on the other side of my doorstep was the only man that was haunting my dreams, my mind and my heart for the past eight months (since I met him at the film's audition) and -let's face it- probably much earlier than that too.

"Edward." I smiled to him as widely as I could and I bit my bottom lip once I checked on him from head to toe. He was looking like one of those beautiful ancient Greek marble sculptures. The muscles of his strong arms and his abs being quite obvious under the tight black shirt he decided to wear. And his blue jeans driving me crazy, as always, from how good they looked on him and how they highlighted his perfect long legs.

I heard a noise coming from him. "Wow!"

"Huh?" I stared in his eyes returning to reality after the wild thoughts I had instantly watching the clothes he wore and his fit, worked-out body.

"You look like…a goddess! You are amazing Bella!"

He took my hand and spinned me around myself.

"Oh my…"

I got cold feet for a second. What if he didn't like my outfit after all? "What is it?" I asked holding my breath.

"Your back is the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

A sound of relief came out of my lips.

"Bless the manufacturer of this incredible shirt." Edward added and with a quick move, he brought my body and stuck it to his, my back touching his chest.

"Thank you. I was worried you wouldn't like it and…"

"Ssshhh!" My lovely, incredible man put his hand on my cheek and turned my head slowly so that I would face him. He then leaned closer and finally kissed me. The deeper and more passionate the kiss got, the more I lost myself and track of space and time. I put my one hand over his neck and with the other one I stroked his hand which was resting over my stomach.

"Oh Ed-ward…" I was actually panting from the kiss. And staggering. But so did Edward.

"We…We should be going…" He suggested and I just nodded.

I finally opened my eyes, smiled to him and he did so too. Then I grabbed my bag and I held his hand while we were heading for his car. Edward would be my driver for tonight. And I was planning of getting really wasted, so it was the wisest thing to do.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we kept driving for at least twenty minutes.

"You'll see. Just be patient."

I frowned. But then, Edward looked at me. And…that was the end of the story. I just giggled the moment he winked and smiled to me and then I gave him a kiss on his right cheek before resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know, the effect you have on me is just…not right." I mumbled.

Edward took his one hand from the steering wheel and stroked my hair. "I can accuse you for the same thing love."

I exhaled and smirked. I think he was actually right. We kept effecting, overwhelming each other in so many ways. It's like I was taking over him and he was taking over me every time we were together.

"Miss Swan." Edward bowed after he had opened the car's door for me and gave me his hand. "We've arrived to your birthday party."

"A what?!"

I scanned the place around me. There was a night club and the parking lot where we were at that moment.

"Where exactly is my birthday party going to take place Eddie?"

He pointed to the club. "Right there."

I furrowed my eyebrow. I would have a party in a club. Is he kidding me or something?

Edward burst into laughters. "You should see your face right now." And he laughed a little bit more, until I crossed my arms over my chest and he got serious again. "Ok, come. You'll see what I mean."

I put my arm around his and we walked towards what seemed like my party. Needless to say that the bouncers didn't even ask us anything. They just stepped aside giving us space to pass and enter the night club.

The music was getting louder the more we approached the main door and we finally got inside…

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I examined the whole place. Balloons, red, pink, blue ones. Huge ribbons with the inscription _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"**_. A lot of people dancing at what seemed one of my favourite songs. Emmett -yes! EMMETT!- on the decks as the DJ (which probably explains the songs selection. Probably Edward had informed him.) and in the middle of the club there was a big table where I saw Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper (which rather surprised me cause I thought he bore a grudge against me) and some more friends that I had made from my publishing company.

Once Edward waved to Emmett the latter changed the music immediately and put the birthday song instead.

I just couldn't believe what he, I mean _they_, did for me!

Then what followed was…insane! I went to our table where everyone wished me for my birthday and hugged me, kissed me, even Emmett came down to talk to me as well.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked after a while.

"Uh…One Romeo and Juliet for me. Since I've finally found my Romeo, I suppose it's the right drink for me." And I smirked.

Edward crooked in return and gave me a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back babe."

Angela sat next to me. "My present for you is at Edward's house." I stared at her puzzled. "Actually all your presents are at his apartment. He asked us to do so and he said he would give them to you all together tomorrow."

I nodded. "That's totally fine. Thank you! I'm sure I'll love your gift." And I hugged her tightly.

"Just so that you know, dear Bella" Rosalie came and sat at the other chair next to me. "As your cousin, I advise you to party hard and have fun tonight at your birthday."

"Aw thanks Rose I…."

"BUT!" Rosalie lifted her hand up in order to stop me from talking. "As your agent I strongly suggest you stay sober and go back to writing first thing tomorrow morning since there is a deadline to catch."

"And which of these two will you suggest me to do?"

I frowned and batted my eyelashes.

"Stop with the puppy eyes Bells!" My cousin said frustrated, but I kept looking at her in the same way. Until I finally managed to break her and make her laugh and hug me. "Of course I am first of all your cousin tonight my dear." She said and squeezed me more. She was the best cousin anyone could ask for. I couldn't even remember why I thought when I was younger that she was mean and stingy.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_ They chanted all together as Edward returned holding a huge chocolate birthday cake. But what was even more awesome was the fact that on the cake there was a photo of me and Edward from that Vanity Fair photoshoot. The one I had turned my back on him and he was hugging me tightly from behind.

"Hope you like it." Edward whispered in my ear. "I always liked this photo of ours so I thought…"

"It's amazing! I love it!" I replied and grabbed his face and kissed him.

The rest of the night passed very fast and it was definitely the best birthday of my life until now. We sang, we danced, we laughed, we drank (a lot actually) and we practically went crazy all night long.

Emmett put all kinds of music, slow, fast, disco, r&b, pop…Everything! At some point, we were dancing to the sound of a slow song from Celine Dion and as I had leaned on Edward's shoulder and held him tight, I asked him a question that I had in mind from the very first moment we entered this place.

"Eddie love. How come you did all these things in a night club that it is not even yours?"

Edward smirked. "Who said it is not mine?"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "What? You own this place?"

"Well not me, so to speak. But _he_ does." My boyfriend pointed to where Emmett and Rosalie were dancing.

"It belongs to your brother?"

"Aha."

"Wow. How come I didn't know that?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess I didn't happen to mention something about it. But anyway, it hasn't been that long. He bought it a week ago. Oooohh…"

_Yes, ooohh…_ Last week we were apart. So that is why I didn't know…

Painful memories came in my mind and I looked down at our feet moving so synchronized in such a beautiful harmony, as if we were one person.

_Don't you cry Bella! Not today at your birthday!_

"Bella!" Edward ceased dancing, put his hands on each one of my cheeks and stared into my eyes with such warmth and love that made me gasp for air. "What's done is done. It was wrong, but we fixed it. It's all gone now. It's the past. We've learned from it and we move on now. To better, brighter days. TOGETHER!" He emphasized the last word as if he wanted to show me that he meant it with all his heart and soul.

"Together." I repeated his words and fell in his arms smiling so widely, so content, so extremely happy.

**XXX**

It was now 4.30 a.m. and the party was still going strong. We stopped only to have a drink and then we went back to dancing and singing. We all had our partners, except for Angela whose boyfriend was at Forks, and therefore every now and then all the company's boys made sure to dance with her as well, so that she wasn't alone. And I was glad they did. Cause she laughed and sang and danced a lot. She was happy and enjoying herself even for a while. She was always so depressed and miserable missing Ben and wanting to see him as soon as possible.

_Perhaps I could do something about that in the near future…_

"One more for me." I said and raised my glass to Edward who was going to bring some more drinks.

"Ohh no way love. Not happening."

"Come on Edward! Don't be such an old man! We're having fun tonight! Loosen up a bit!"

_Is it me or is this club spinning too fast? Oh wait…_

"No Bella. Two drinks and three shots of tequilas seem more than enough for you." Then he approached me, put his hands around my waist and stuck me on his body with a fast movement. "Besides, I want you to be conscious and have all your senses tonight to enjoy the…_after-party_ with me." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "I am looking forward to that after-party Eddie." I smiled and left a kiss on his neck.

Then a song that I loved very much began playing at that exact moment. "OH MY GOD! I loooove this song!" I said and grabbed Edward's hands.

He nodded and his lips were lifted on their sides. I think he was thinking I was a bit drunk. Ok. I might have drunk a little, but I still knew what I was doing. Well, sort of.

I danced close to Edward teasing him all the time touching his body with my butt and my hands and moving my hips seductively. He soon let go and we both got lost in our perfect little world. Our dreamland.

"_So I put my faith in something unknown  
>I'm living on such sweet nothing<br>But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
>I'm living on such sweet nothing<br>And it's hard to learn  
>And it's hard to love<br>When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
>Sweet nothing, sweet nothing<br>You're giving me such sweet nothing."_

Somewhere at that part of the song I jumped in Edward's arms and put my legs around him. He held me tight, while I was moving, with my hands lifted up in the air, singing the lyrics out loud. Then someone had the idea to open up a Champaign and they sprayed everyone in the club, especially me, since I was higher than anyone else.

When the song ended and a new one began, Edward lowered me slowly, still holding me with my legs around his waist, and when our faces met, I saw him gazing at my parted lips with lust and desire. I licked them, since I knew he was watching me, and he instantly attacked my mouth with all the power he had.

"Thank you." I said simply and gazed his perfect, flawless face.

"For what?"

I stroked his hair. "For this amazing surprise."

Edward giggled. "You think that is all?"

"It isn't?" Excitement was starting to kick in.

My sweet angel moved his head. "The night is still young for us my sexy, beautiful Bella."

"Mmmm…" I leaned and left a kiss on his lips. "Will you take me home now Eddie?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

Edward looked me in the eyes and gave me my favourite crooked smile. "You just read my mind love."

He let me stand on my feet again and we went to inform the others that we were about to leave this club. We didn't say of course where we were going, but it seemed that they figured it out for themselves.

"Oh you lucky bastard!" Emmett patted Edward on his shoulder. "Someone is about to get laid huh?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him and rolled her eyes.

I just laughed with all this situation. Well, he wasn't wrong anyway, was he?

"Angela sweetie, we will talk soon. I've missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed you too honey!" Angie gave me a huge hug.

"Can I come with you too girls? We haven't been out for so long." Alice got in the conversation.

"You shouldn't ask Alice. You are more than welcomed. Right Angie?"

"Of course! We will have so much fun. Again." And we all burst into laughters.

"Shall we?" Edward made a gesture for me to follow him out of the club.

"Yes, mr Cullen." I said in a formal way.

We waved to everyone and went to his car.

During our way back -to his? Mine?- home, I was teasing him and touching him. I even told him things like;

"_What do you plan to do with me babe?"_

He would just smirk, letting a beautiful smile "decorate" his manly face. He enjoyed this game. I could tell from his expression.

So I went on.

I even approached him while he was driving and I put my hand under his shirt stroking his muscular body.

Edward gasped with every little touch and tried to remain concentrated on the driving part and not the other things I was doing to him.

"Damn Bella! We are gonna crash!" He said breathing heavily when I touched him over his jeans.

"No, we won't." I replied simply and bit his ear lobe.

"Fuck!"

Heavy brakes from him.

_A red light._

"Do you plan to kill us both or make me come right now in the car?"

I shrugged smirking. "I would prefer the second one if you ask me."

_Yeah, I was sure now. I was drunk. Not too drunk, but still…dizzy and strangely brave for my standards, which means..drunk._

Edward threw his head back and chuckled. "You are unbelievably wonderful. You know that?"

I giggled and moved my head.

"Well, I'll make sure to tell you every day from now on." He stroked my cheek gently and then began driving again.

In less than five more minutes we were at…his place as it seemed.

"Your house?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

I moved my head. "Not at all."

"Good." And with a sudden movement, Edward took me in his arms and carried me bridal style to his apartment.

Once we got inside, I took a look around me. "Wow…I've missed this place…"

I could see us everywhere. Sitting on that couch, eating on that big table, doing it on the floor…

I bit my lips with that last thought.

"And this place has missed you too my Bella."

_My Bella…_ Oh my…I will never ever get used to that…

He kept moving on though.

"Edward? Where are we going?"

"In my bedroom babe."

Fuck yeah!

"Ok…"

"What? Are you shy now or something? You kept teasing the whole night. In the club, in the car."

"Uh..I am a bit drunk? I guess?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrow.

"Ok. Not _that_ drunk. And yes, I was teasing you, you are right."

"So, you admit it." He closed his bedroom's door behind him. "You were a bad teaser."

_Uhhhh…what?!_

"I...gu-guess…"

My pulse was rising. My heart was beating so fast at that moment. And I wanted him so much!

"Then I should punish you for that." Edward added and he put me slowly on his bed. I licked my lips when I saw him undressing himself taking of his shirt. Then he went for his jeans.

"No. Let me do that." I said and went for his zipper.

"No way." Edward said firmly and stepped back a little bit more.

"Why?" I pouted. "It's my birthday after all. Shouldn't you indulge me or something?"

Edward smirked. "Well, I am here to give you nothing more than pleasure Bella."

My breath hitched and I batted my eyelashes trying to restrain from falling on him and do bad things to him.

He grabbed my hands and brought my body to his. He kissed my lips sucking my bottom lip slightly.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. I looked at him suspiciously. "Now Bella."

"Ok you won't boss me around or something. I am not your puppy you know to…"

And Edward just shut me up by doing the only thing that could actually make me stop talking.

When we ceased kissing I didn't even open my eyes. I just kept them closed as he had told me to do.

"Good girl." I heard him saying and I could picture him smiling completely satisfied with the fact that I obeyed him after all.

"Ok." And then I felt something wrapped around my eyes. I touched it with my hands. It was soft and silk…

"Did you just blindfold me?"

"Yes I did." Edward whispered so close to my ears that the hair at the back of my neck rose and I shivered.

"Now…" And the next thing I felt was Edward extremely close to me. "Move back a little." And he moved more. "More…More…" I had reached the bed's headboard now. "Great." Then he took my hands again and lifted them above my head. The fact that I couldn't see what he was doing was practically killing me!

"Much better now." He said with pride.

"You must be fucking kidding me!" I shouted frustrated. "Handcuffed too? Like…seriously?" I protested frustrated.

"Tell me how many of your senses you have available right now?" He asked me.

"Well…definitely not my ability to see and touch, thank you very much!" I complained and sighed. "But I can smell and hear and feel _your_ touch I suppose."

"Very good Bella." He praised me. "Now we will start a small game."

"A game?"

_What the heck did he have in mind? And why was I getting more and more excited with this game even before it began?_

"Yes. Listen what we will do. I will ask you questions and you will then answer me. If the answer is correct, then I will do you a favor, whatever I choose. If not, I will let you unsatisfied. And the game will stop only when you will plead me to fuck you."

_OH FUCK! Plead?! No way I am doing that!_

"Do you understand the rules love?" He asked taking a flock of my hair away from my shoulder.

"Su-sure." I said trying to guess where he was standing.

"Ok. Let's start." Then he must have done something, because I felt the bed moving underneath me.

"Question one. And an easy one I suppose for you."

I swallowed hard waiting for the question. "What was the name of my first movie?"

I exhaled loudly. "That is easy indeed. It wasn't even a movie. You played a small role at the TV series _"Lost souls"_ the year 2005. You played the neighbour's son, but your character moved out with his family quite soon and you left the show."

"Correct! Damn you're good."

I smiled shrugging. "I told you I've been a fan of yours since your very first appearance."

"Well, you were right babe. I'll give you a chance. Tell me anything you want me to do to you."

_What should I say now? What do I say?_

"Uhhhhh…."

"If you don't say something, I will decide what to do to you."

_Think Bella! Think of something quickly!_

"Uuummmm…I….I…Er…."

"Time's up. My turn now."

_Oh shit!_

I inhaled deeply and waited for anything I would feel.

"Hmm…Let's see…" That was the only thing I heard from Edward.

I didn't speak out loud, but from the inside I was yelling.

And then, it was…heaven again!

I felt Edward's hand stroking my neck and then his lips replaced his fingers. He kissed me and I felt him sucking my skin and his tongue touching me there.

"Oh yes babe…" I mumbled and right then I heard something being torn, my torso felt exposed and I got chills when Edward's breath left a trace over my naked body.

"Stop arching your back love." He advised me and I heard his voice closer to me again.

I huffed. "Edward, what was that tearing apart sound?"

"You mean…your sexy torn shirt?"

"Oh come on! I liked that shirt!"

"I will buy another one for you."

I nodded biting my lips turned on even more by the way he sounded. We was torturing me so hard.

"Now, question number two. When did I start falling in love with you?"

"Oh. Ok. I know this one." I definitely did. I was so sure that this happened while we were… "In Paris. During our Christmas there."

"Wrong answer love."

"No way! It was while we were there that you told me you were in love with me! I remember it!" I protested, but Edward made me hush putting his hand over my mouth.

"No, it wasn't. I liked you since day one at that audition, I fell in love with you at that second one night stand in Paris, when you hurried out of my hotel room infuriated after you had thrown our torn photo on my face. But I loved you even more, during our Christmas in Paris, because I got to know how extraordinary you are in the inside as well."

Speechless. I was just speechless. I didn't know what to say. He had told me how he felt about me and what he had thought about me when he first saw me, but…All these? I had no clue how deep his love was for me.

I lifted my head a bit trying to approach the spot I thought he was sitting on. But before I had barely moved an inch, I felt his lips on mine. I opened my mouth giving him access and savoring his taste with my tongue. His hands went underneath my bra and he caressed my breasts, squeezing them a bit and stroking my nipples with his thumbs. I panted and moaned against his lips.

And I thought I had lost! But this seemed like a win to me…

Then he undid the clasp of my bra and just about when I thought he would take it off and this silly game was over…

"That's enough." He said and stopped our kiss. "And now question three for you babe. Let's test your senses now."

"Aren't you already done with this game? It's…breaking my nerves!" I sounded desperate and furious.

Edward giggled. "Not yet love."

I growled loudly and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Uh oh. Wrong move." Edward said and took away my hands from where I had put them. "Don't hide your beautiful breasts from me pretty girl."

_He thinks I have beautiful breasts? _For some reason this made me feel so proud of myself and I smiled widely closing slowly my legs around him.

"Oh! What was that?" Edward said and stroked my legs from my toes to my thighs.

"Nothing…I just…liked what you told me…" I admitted and bit my bottom lip in a failed attempt to seduce him.

"Mmm..I see. Well, it is the truth baby. You do have beautiful, wonderful, fantastic breasts…" And then I felt his hands at my back. He stroked my spine and reached up to my neck. "Now answer me the next question and if you are right you might get rid of your bra my sweet babe."

I threw my head back feeling really annoyed and irritated, but in the same time, so…horny! This game in addition to the fact that I couldn't see his reactions or touch his body was totally messing up with my mind. In a kinda good and pleasurable way though.

"Bells…"

"OK! OK! ASK ME!"

"Huh! Did you just shout at me love?"

Then I thought that him leaving me there tied up and unsatisfied on my birthday was quite an option if I kept on like that. Therefore I decided to not take any chances.

"Sorry Edward! I won't do it again."

"There you go." I felt his knuckles stroking my cheek tenderly. "Question three will test your ability to taste."

I nodded saying nothing afraid he would stop again.

"Open your mouth." He commanded and I was torn, afraid of what he meant by that. "Just open it."

I did so hesitantly and then I felt something touching my lips gently as ever, something that made my hair rise and me to tremble. It just felt too good. Then Edward put something slowly in my mouth.

"Now take a bite."

When I did, it was so sweet and amazing. Juicy and firm…

"Mmm…this tastes so good…" I said and licked my lips seductively. "Strawberry with whipped cream."

There was silence for a while. I started to doubt my answer.

"Edward?"

"That's correct." He finally said. "Lift yourself up a bit." I complied and I felt my bra's straps being slowly pulled down while Edward left soft kisses on my shoulder and then my arm.

"And…gone." He announced and I understood my bra being taken away (finally).

Then I felt him unzipping my shorts and sliding them down my legs. I wore only my panties now.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you babe."

I smirked biting my bottom lip. I had thought about it this time. I knew very well what I wanted.

I lied on bed, my hands lifted above my head since they were tied on the headboard. I arched my back and approached his body rubbing my lower part over his erected length.

"Kiss me."

"Mm…And where exactly love?"

"Anywhere you want."

In just a few seconds, I felt Edward's lips on my bare skin. First my belly, around my belly button squeezing my butt while holding my body in a higher position to assist him better. Then he went up for my stomach. He kissed my rib cages and then my two arms. And it felt so fucking good in every possible way. I can't even describe the sensations he was giving me. But that was nothing compared to what was going to come next.

"Edward! Oh God!"

He was sucking my right nipple while squeezing my other breast and then went for the other one doing the same procedure. In the meanwhile his other hand roamed over my naked body and I felt it over my-wet by now-panties.

"Wow! I did that to you?" I heard pride and arrogance in his voice. I swear I would roll my eyes if I wasn't actually blindfolded.

For a few seconds Edward wasn't there anymore. How I wish he hadn't put that thing over my eyes! DAMN THIS MAN! What was he doing anyway?

The answer came sooner than I thought and it was quite…unexpected.

He was between my legs now and I felt my panties slowly sliding down my legs. But it didn't feel like his fingers doing the job.

"Ed…Edward…"

"Mmmm…" He just groaned. He didn't answer.

_Jesus Christ! He actually uses his…teeth to drag it down my legs? That is so fucking sexy!_

I lifted my legs up a bit and he finally took it completely off me.

"You're good…" I praised him and in no time Edward was back to my breasts licking and biting, while his left hand was touching every inch of my body and his right one went slowly over my heated, swollen, extremely wet area. The louder I moaned, the more he teased my sex, rubbing harder and harder, until I felt I was gonna come right then. My desire for him must have reached the highest level ever during this game.

"Please, please use your fingers!" I pleaded and arched my body unexpectedly. It was a sudden movement, he wasn't prepared for this and I left a very loud moan the moment his middle finger accidentally entered me.

"YEEES!" I yelled and kept moving myself wanting to cause more friction.

And while I was beginning to get lost in this magical dizziness of pleasure, lust and love, thinking that he probably let go of his game for good and decided to finally indulge me, Edward stopped. He just fucking stopped!

"No no no! Do-Do not st-op please!"

"Please what babe?"

Oh so we are back to that ag ain huh?

"I-I am-not saying that." I said breathing hard and panting like crazy. But no! I wouldn't give up just yet! Never!

_Never?_

"Ok, as you wish love." He left a kiss on my lips licking my upper lip with his tongue. "Let's move on then. The next question is about your hearing."

"Hearing?"

"Yes Bella."

What would he ask about hearing? What could he possibly ask?

"Question four is this. Which song was playing during the first time we had sex?"

"Shit…" I said in a low voice.

_Oh shit indeed! _I couldn't remember the song. It was pointless. Blank. Completely and totally blank! How come _I_ forgot that?

Edward must have assumed from my hesitance and silence that I didn't know the answer. "My sweet Bella, do you know the answer after all?"

Ok. I have to think of something. I don't know the song, but I must think of something right now! Something to distract him?

_Distract him! YES! That's it!_

"Eddie…" I put my one leg between his legs and felt his body there. He wore no jeans. He had taken them off.

_Hmm…Not bad at all for what I had in mind._

"Come on baby." I tried to pull his boxers down using my toes. "You think I don't know the song?" I lied trying to seduce him in case he stopped this game.

"Yes, that is what I think Bella." He kissed my neck and went lower biting my collar bone.

"FUCK!" I yelled and just pressed his body on mine and held him tightly there using my legs.

"Bella!" He tried to sound bossy and strict, but he wasn't even close. He was as much turned on as I was. I was sure about that.

"No Edward! I don't remember the song! I can't think of fucking anything right now, because I am fucking horny!" I cried out frustrated.

"Yes, it's quite…obvious angel."

I exhaled. _Great!_ He got to see me, but I couldn't even touch him! So not fair!

"And that song was _"Bad things" _by Jace Everett."

"Yeah, well done Edward! You have a great memory. Now untie me so I can clap for you." I was ironic. I tried to affect his pride and hoped that he would get offended or something. It was the only thing that came to my mind at that point. And to be honest, it's a miracle anything managed to cross my mind considering the condition I was in.

"Ha ha ha!" Edward laughed. He fucking laughed! I had no chance now. This game would go on forever if I didn't say the _magic_ _words_. I was sure now. "Question number five."

"You must be freaking kidding me!" I cried out.

"You know the rules babe."

"Fucking stupid rules!" I yelled on his face. Or at least, where I thought his face was.

"Ah! Watch your mouth little girl!" He replied in a low, calm voice. He wasn't affected by anything at all. "So, this is a test for another sense of yours, touch."

"Oh great! You'll take these handcuffs off then, huh? At last!"

"Nope." And my hopes of being released disappeared. And ok. It's not that I didn't like the fact that I was lying like that and Edward did things to me. But I wouldn't admit it to him or even to my own self. "You will see."

I waited for a few seconds and then I felt something stroking my body slowly and nicely. At first I thought that it was Edward's fingers or a small piece of clothing. But Edward spoke and proved me wrong.

"Just a hint for this question. I am holding a flower as beautiful as you…" He stroked my neck with it. "It smells as wonderful as your scent…" He went lower to my breasts taking his time stroking that part of my body making my nipples get harder. "Its petals are as soft as your skin." And it was my stomach and belly's turn to shiver under the delicate touch of that mysterious flower.

But he didn't stop there. He continued going southern to my thighs stroking my legs in spots I didn't even think would ever turn me on that much. He began going up again and I arched my back feeling ecstatic and really desperate for his hands to take the place of that flower.

"Any suggestions love? Remember you have only one answer."

And as if he did it in purpose I felt that exact moment the flower touching me extremely close to my heated area, but yet not close enough.

"A dai-sy. It's a daisy." I exhaled and grabbed the sheets more tightly.

"Oh I forgot. There is one more hint I didn't give you." Edward said and I felt him moving on the bed. Then his voice sounded low and right next to my right ear. "And it is as red as every part of your body right now." He whispered and I left a moan without even knowing why. Probably his words? Or the flower with which he was stroking around my belly button now?

"A rose? It's a rose!" I replied in the dizziness of my head.

"Ah, that is correct, but it's your second answer. So I won't count it." Edward replied in a canny way.

"That's not fair! You cheated! No! NO!" I yelled now infuriated and moved my hands in a failed attempt to get out of the handcuffs.

"You will get hurt Bella! Stop it!" He sounded worried.

"Edward, please do me the favor and stop this game." I sighed and fell back on the bed with a loud noise. I had resigned. "I can't take this anymore." And it was true. I was extremely turned on and about to go over the edge in any minute if he kept teasing me like that.

"Then just say the words Bella…" Edward whispered in my ear and bit my collar bone.

_He is so stubborn!_

_Fucking say it Bella! And get over with it! Enjoy this man already!_

"Edward."

"Yes baby?"

"I-.."

"You what angel?"

"I want you…to…"

"Aha?"

"I want you to fuck me right fucking now!"

I couldn't even believe the words that escaped my mouth.

"About time beautiful."

My handcuffs were -finally- off.

"Thank God…" I mumbled and attacked him instantly. I took off his boxers and touched every part of his body, his bag, his arms and shoulders, his chest, his legs and then…

"SHIT! BELLA!"

"Don't say Bella to me! You were torturing me back there for…I don't know how long!" And I grabbed his length harder with my hand stroking it rhythmically while kissing him passionately. I didn't even bother asking him to take that thing off my eyes. That was how horny I was.

"Damn!" And then I felt his hands taking off the blindfold and I froze the moment I saw his face after quite a while.

"Wow…" I mumbled and caressed his face with my hands. His lips were parted and I could see drops of sweat shimmering on his face and his body. It didn't seem to me like _I _was the handcuffed and blindfolded one.

He slowly made me lie on the bed with him above me now and my head was almost hanging from the side of the bed. Edward leaned and kissed my neck and I closed my eyes firmly taking in all the wonderful emotions he was making me feel.

And as he was kissing his way down my body, I hid my fingers in his hair and grabbed it tight. I think I hurt him a little. But he didn't say a word. Who would dare to protest while we were having this mind-blowing, amazing sex anyway?

He reached for my hands though and stroked my arms. I then relaxed my death grip on his hair realizing that I was actually hurting him and that was his way of telling me.

And after that, he parted my legs a little bit more and I gasped the moment I felt his breath right over my hot burning skin.

_Come on love! Do it already!_

All this time my whole body was screaming out his name. It was like I could hear it. Like a call to him. _"Edward, Edward, Edward."_ Now that voice was louder than ever.

And finally I felt him kissing my inner thighs and slowly moving to where I wanted him the most.

"That's it. Oh yes Edw…AHHH!" I didn't manage to finish calling out his name. Edward was right there, doing all the right things. Kissing slightly at first, then licking and the moment I felt him flicking his tongue I moaned so loud that my voice echoed in the bedroom. Like a thunder breaking the silent night sky.

I lifted my head up with great effort and with half-opened eyes, I looked at him doing his magic. First it was his tongue licking me, but now it was also his fingers touching and parting my folds to give him better access. Not that he needed it anyway to be honest…

In my great surprise I realized that he was actually gazing at me panting and yelling and moaning during all this time. For some reason this was a major turn-on for me. I have no idea why. But once, he made eye-contact with me, Edward decided to take me over the edge and sucked my clit hard.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" I cried out and without realizing it I synchronized my body with his mouth. He sucked, I arched my back. And all over again till the point I could feel my orgasm coming closer and closer.

"Hey beautiful…" Edward came closer to my face and took my sweaty, sticky hair away from it with his left hand, while his right one was still stroking me hard. "Look at me."

I tried to open my eyes, but the only thing I managed to do was to make tears run out of them.

"Oh God…" Edward stopped moving.

"Oh no no…Not again…" I almost whined like a hurt kitten and threw my head back again.

"No! No! I didn't stop because I want to tease you." He said and I stared back into his eyes. "But because of this." And he wiped my tears with his knuckles.

"I am not crying Edward." I said and smiled. "At least not because you hurt me in any way."

"Then why…?"

I crooked and stroked his lips with my index finger. "It's from pleasure my silly boy…"

Edward bit his lips which were lifted at their sides. Then he kissed me again the way he always used to. Passionately and harshly yet lovingly and carefully.

I ran my fingers through his hair. Edward brought both of us back on a sitting position on the bed and I put my legs around his waist bringing him closer with every touch of our tongues.

"At last!" I whispered and sucked the skin on his neck. In return he groaned and lifted my body up a bit more until his length now was teasing my entrance.

I did it again and we both moaned simultaneously as he finally entered me.

"Oh fuck!" Edward said and closed his eyes. He got out of me and with a quick thrust he entered me again. "You are so ready for me."

I smiled with my eyes half opened and panting. "What have I been telling you all this time babe?" I whispered next to his left ear and licked the skin underneath it.

With every bite, lick or a simple kiss from me, Edward's thrusts became harder and deeper. To the point that I had completely closed my eyes and I had thrown my head back moving to his erratic pace. After only a while we were nothing more than a united human ball, hugged together tightly, moving hectically and moaning loudly. It was…magical…amazing…fantastic…

It was simply…_us _being _one_.

It took only three more thrusts for both of us to reach our climax and moan one more time before we came at the same time. I dug my nails in the skin of his back, as I felt him exploding inside me and making my orgasm even more intense.

"OH EDWARD! YES BABE!" I cried out before I let completely loose and fell in his arms breathing harder than ever, my heart beating fast trying to escape my chest. After a while, my body relaxed and I felt my eyes heavy. I left a soft kiss on Edward's shoulder. "I love you!"

My sweet love took my hair away from my sweaty back and kissed the back of my neck. "I love you too my Bella!"

I hugged him more tightly and grinned satisfied and ready to explode from happiness and joy.

_I was finally utterly complete. I was __**his**__…forever._

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I caressed his face and our foreheads touched.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Edward whispered and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Eddie…I missed you so much." I confessed barely being heard though and feeling exhausted from all the foreplay and lovemaking.

Edward brought me slowly to lie on the bed, on the pillows this time, and he lied next to me. I crawled silently into his strong, familiar arms and I closed my eyes lost in his embrace.

He left a kiss on my hair and stroked my back gently.

"I will never leave you again. Never, ever, ever, ev-….." I whispered sleepy and then I dozed off in my one true love's arms.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** And that was a good…28 pages. You managed to read it all? Good job! :D To be honest, I don't know how I managed to write all this. Like…seriously. I have no idea where did that come from. I told you it would be a wild birthday. ;) I hoped you liked it. And thank you very much for all the kind reviews and words! Mostly thanks for reading this story! Means a lot to me. Till next time.

©Copyright-ImaginaryWitch,2012-2013

**Anonymous reviews replies:** angel: Ok, you are incredibly sweet, really! Thank you so much, I really appreciate your kind words. :') As you saw, that was a huge chapter. xD Haha! I am Stephanie and my native language is Greek. (And that is all I am gonna say about me from here for obvious reasons. Hope you understand. ) What about your name and country? :) Someone else had this problem too-not being able to post a review :/ I am glad you solved it and took the time to post a review. :) As for my vampire book, it has nothing in common with this, except for the romantic-love affair part. This is an adults' story, my vamp book is for younger ages, not many details like what you read here (*cough*), more like twilight style. I still don't know what I'll do with that story. I was thinking of translating and sending it abroad or upload it here. But I don't know if people in here will actually like my book much anyway, because of its different style. Thank you for your interest. Very nice of you! I may decide to upload it, so you will read it in here if I ever do so. I'll see what I choose.

bigstar: Thank you very much! You are so kind, really. :') A friend recommended it to you? Wow! Tell "thanks" from me to your friend as well. Hehe! Don't worry. You couldn't possibly know why I couldn't post a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come.

Nikol: Thanks so much! :)) I'm glad you liked the chapter and Edward and everything. You are very sweet, we've said it before and your wish…haha! Gosh! Just wonderful! :)) Thank you so very much! Hope you liked Bella's party. ;) L.A. huh? Not bad. We've already pictured us walking there right? Hehe! Thank you!

giota: Thanks a lot! I am glad you liked my story, the previous chapter and I hope you liked this one too. :)

hellokitty: Hahaha! He was late, he should have slapped her earlier? LOL I laughed with that one. xD Yes, I know you've told me, I've made him too good to be true. But that is why it is a fictional story and not reality, right? ;) Thank you very much! :))


	19. Chapter 19-James

**Chapter 19-"James"**

Hey! Next chapter is here. The morning after Bella's wild birthday. :) What will happen now? Again, thanks for all your kind reviews. :) It means a lot to me. No more words, enjoy! :)

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_When your day is long and the night  
>The night is yours alone<br>When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
>Don't let yourself go<br>Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes."_

"**Everybody hurts"-R.E.M.**

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

"Edward, stop…" My moan though made it too hard for me to be heard and easily believed.

"Mmmm…" Edward just mumbled and I took a tight grip of his hair pressing my lips on his, while feeling his hand stroking my body gently.

"My Bella…" He whispered in my ear and I just felt my pulse rising in the sound of those two loving words.

"My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, smart, sexy Bella…"

"_Your_ Bella…Forever…" I whispered back as I felt his finger lingering on my spine. Up then slowly all the way down again. Then up, then down, southern this time, reaching my lower back and giving that area more attention cause he knew this was one of my very sensitive spots. I could be turned on in no time.

Then he stopped. Why would he ever stop!?

"Do that again Edward."

I didn't need to say it twice. He began stroking my back with his index finger again, while at the same time he leaned closer to me and whispered "_My_ Bella. Only mine…"

"Mmm..Only babe…Only yours…" I repeated with my eyes closed and bit my bottom lip.

_Well, that was undoubtable anyway._

"Bella…"

"Hmm…"

"Bella my love…"

My dream began to fade. But wait. I still felt Edward touching my back softly and stroking it and…

I blinked. I was in a room. Edward's bedroom. Like in my dream.

_Am I still dreaming?_

"Are you awake my love?"

Something touched my neck, then my shoulder. I opened my eyes again as a beautiful smell came to me.

_Was it…a rose? What the…? Can you smell in your dreams?_

Then Edward's lips left warm, soft kisses on my skin. Exactly where I had felt that _thing_ touching me just a few seconds ago.

"Edward…" I mumbled his name letting a small sigh.

"Yes Bella."

_Come on! Open your eyes Bella! Damn it! You are not dreaming anymore!_

I hardly obeyed to my mind opening slowly my right, then my left eye.

"Someone is finally awake." My angel kissed my cheek and he handed me a red rose. I blushed and smirked.

_So that was the magic flower which Edward used last night._

"And it's the first time in my whole life that my reality is as good as my dreams." I smelled the rose and turned myself around completely, so that I could face my sweet boyfriend now.

"Is this last night's rose?" I asked and stroked its petals.

Edward nodded and smiled so widely that I swear the sun, the moon and the stars would envy the sparkle, beauty and brightness of his face. He was…beyond perfection.

Edward stroked my cheeks with his knuckles and put some hair that was falling in my eyes away from them. "You are beautiful in every way possible, but in the mornings after you've just woken up…I think you look prettier than ever."

_OH GOD… Why? Why is he so perfect? He knows exactly what to say and when to say it! I love him so freaking much!_

"Come here." I put my hand behind his neck and brought his face to mine. I barely brushed my lips to his. I felt him jerking on his seat. Then I did the same again giggling. I loved it when I teased him and he got so desperate for a single kiss or touch from me, but I kept my distance just to make him go insane. He groaned and brought my body to his and crashed his lips on mine with a sudden movement. I couldn't stop laughing though. It was ridiculous. Like these awkward times that you know it is not right to laugh, but you just can't stop doing so.

"Will you stop chuckling while I am kissing you?" Edward sounded frustrated. But not in a bad way. He was just desperate for some intimacy -as if we hadn't already had enough last night, but really, who cared? Definitely not me.-.

"I'm sorry." More chuckling. "I…I just…" And I laughed so hard. For some reason I saw his facial expression and thought how funny he looked at that point staring at me with so much adoration and lust and anticipation, while I kept breaking his nerves with my denial. So he looked frustrated, horny, demanding and tender all in the same time.

"Aaaagh!" A deep sound came from inside his throat, as he stood up and made a step away from the bed. It was that moment that I decided to get serious again. I had teased him enough.

"Hey hey. Where do you think you are going?" And I grabbed his hand bringing him back in bed with me. I threw him on the mattress with much force and went above him placing my legs on each side of him. Then I leaned in and kissed him with all the passion and love I had for him. I let all my emotions come out and be transferred to him through our connected lips.

And time passed. Time passed quickly with us two lost in our daydream. In our perfect flawless universe where only me and him mattered. Only _we_ existed in this place of ours.

"Mmm…" He groaned. "Much much better…" I felt his hands tangled in my hair as he brought my face closer to his again. But this time he placed soft kisses all over my neck and my jaw line. I had closed my eyes appreciating so greedily whatever he could give me.

"You feel so good…" I mumbled and squeezed his body to mine. He hadn't put any T-shirt on, just his boxers and nothing else. On the other hand, I wore absolutely nothing. I was still completely nude.

"Oh my…" I heard a small moan coming from Edward. "I definitely like this position."

"Hmm..Nice…" I whispered in his ear, bit his ear lobe and then with a sudden move got off him and laid my head on the pillow next to him. "I'll remember that the next time." And I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Aaaah!" Edward exhaled loudly and passed his hands through his hair. I loved his hair-grabbing. It always seemed so sexy when he did it. I was practically drooling over him each time he made that movement with those skillful, long fingers…..

_Shit Bella! Get yourself together!_

"What is that smell?" I sniffed while putting a robe on me and I managed to discern something coming from somewhere in the bedroom.

"Oh you mean this?" Edward said and put a small tray on my knees. "You probably smelled the…"

"Pancakes!" I interrupted him. "You made pancakes."

"And some fresh orange juice and coffee and some strawberry jam that I had along with some bread."

I bit my bottom lip and batted my eyelashes looking at him.

"What?" He asked and I swear I could see him flushing a bit. Red didn't look good only on me as he had put it in the past.

I didn't reply. I just fell in his arms and hugged him so tightly like my life depended on it. But it was something more than that. It was my need to tell him, show him that I actually loved him. And probably much more than he had ever thought of. More love than I could ever possibly think I was capable of.

"My sweet love, are you ok?" The poor thing sounded worried.

"Of course Eddie, why shouldn't I be?" I turned my head and faced him still holding him tight.

Edward smirked and gave me a kiss on my hair. "Come on, you must be starving."

I nodded and licked my lips making small circles over my stomach. "Definitely."

He gave me to taste practically everything. A pancake, then a piece of bread with a delicious, sweet strawberry jam spread on it. And of course he fed me all these stuff. I didn't move at all.

"You spoil me love." I said whipping some jam from the corner of my mouth.

"You need to spoil the one you love. Otherwise it ain't love babe."

Yeah. My sexy, ready-to-post-an-answer boyfriend was also witty.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips which was though enough to pass some of the strawberry jam from my lips to his. "And I love you too."

Edward licked his lips and once he understood the taste of strawberry, he nodded his head and we both burst into laughters. Then I fed him as well and we drank the orange juice. Ok, I drank the orange juice. Edward preferred the coffee.

"Ok, now time for your birthday presents." He announced and left the bed after we've eaten our breakfast. (which should have been our lunch as it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon…)

A few minutes later, Edward returned with his hands full.

"Are these all?" I joked as I saw him struggling to carry them. Particularly one seemed to bother him the most. It was the biggest package. Although this one wasn't even wrapped. It looked like a box which had some…small holes too. I couldn't figure out what it was.

He placed them all very carefully on the floor. "Ok. Let's start with this one." He gave me a small box wrapped with a red paper with big "Happy Birthday" notes on it. "It's from Alice and Jasper."

I took it in my hands and opened it. "Wow!" It was a very beautiful pin in the shape of a heart. It had small red and white diamonds that shone when you moved it under the sunlight which was coming from the window.

"It's so wonderful!" I said and put it back in its box to keep it safe. "I will thank them personally once I see them again." Which includes Jasper too. Because this was also from him. I liked how he had changed his opinion about me during the last couple of days. At least he did an effort to like me which I appreciated.

"Yeah, you do that." And Edward handed me another box, a lot bigger than the previous one. "This is from Rosalie and Emmett."

I opened it. "Oh my God!" It was a magnificent, glamorous red dress. "That is so amazing!" I tried to put it over my body to see how it looked.

"You should try it out and see if it fits you." Edward advised me and I nodded. I was naked anyway so why not?

I got out of the bed turned my back to him and let the robe fall on my feet. I thought that I had nothing more to hide from him. He had pretty much seen and inspected everything, so why hide from my boyfriend after all?

I put it on and turned to Edward. "So, how do I look?"

"WOW!" He spelled out and tried to speak. "It looks…so good on you. It's tailor made for you. You look absolutely stunning."

I checked my reflection in the mirror. He was right. The dress was practically following my body line and highlighted my figure. It was strapless and reached my ankles.

"Let me see something." Edward approached me from the back and put the beautiful heart-shaped pin -Jasper and Alice's gift- on the left side of the dress right above my heart. And his idea was correct. The red diamonds went perfectly with the red dress. I stroked the pin with my hand. I was sure that this was no coincidence, but I didn't speak.

"I will have to thank them too. This dress is so expensive."

"Don't worry about the money." Edward told me and hugged me from behind. He made slow steps backwards still hugging me, until we reached the bed. He ceased walking and took another box.

"This one is from Angela."

I opened the present. "A…trophy?" I said bewildered and read the inscription underneath it. _"Best friend and best author worldwide."_

I moved my head smiling. "She had this written on this trophy right?" The trophy was like those golden Oscar trophies. Although this one wasn't really golden. But that Oscars' figure was still there.

"Actually this one is also for you. From Angela."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "A second present? Why did she get in all this trou…Oh my God!" It was a first edition copy from my favourite book _"Pride and Prejudice"_. "I've been looking for this for years! Where did she get it? She is so great!" I opened the book and smelled the pages as I browsed it. I loved the smell of book pages. New or old ones.

There was something written on the very first page of the book. I read it out loud.

"_To my best friend for life._

_For everything she's done for me._

_I promise I'll be there for you and I'll never forget how much you've helped me._

_You are an amazing person, friend and a very very talented writer._

_I love you!_

_Always by your side._

_Your bestie Angie."_

My breath hitched in my lugs. It just couldn't come out. Her words made me so emotional and so happy.

"I'm glad you have so good friends Bella. Angela is a really nice person."

I nodded. "Yes, I am blessed to call her friend."

"And so is she." He added and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hate to say this, especially at this moment when you are so close to me and ruin the moment.." Edward chuckled. "..But you still haven't opened my present."

"Your present?"

He moved his head.

"But I thought that last night's party at the club and…the after party was actually your gift."

_At least it felt like a gift to me…_

I smiled secretly from my inside with that thought of mine.

"They were just part of the gift."

And he took the biggest package in his hands. "This one is your birthday gift" I gave him a stern look. He had already done enough. _He_ was actually my gift. My every day gift.

I took it in my hands. "This is heavy." I said and held it tight.

"Be careful with it."

"Why?" But before I had time to hear the answer I felt the package moving. "Oh shit! Edward this is actually moving! Your gift is moving!" I had freaked out. I was literally yelling and I was about to throw the box away from my fear.

Edward in the meantime began to laugh with his heart. "What is so funny Edward?" I told him angrily.

"Just open it please. I promise it won't bite."

"You mean…it's alive?"

And he just moved his head still laughing.

I opened the box carefully. First the one side, then the other. And then I saw a beautiful, super cute creature with two big blue eyes staring at me. "Oh my God! This is so sweet!" It was a puppy. A small, white puppy!

I took it in my arms. The poor little thing, that I had previously threatened with a fall on the floor, sat quietly in my arms and smelled my hands while I was stroking it. "Edward, you bought me a dog! This is so awesome! You know how I love dogs!"

"Yep." He came and sat next to me on the bed. "That is why I bought it for you." The small puppy was now sniffing him instead. "You know actually I thought we could…have it together. Like…our dog. I mean…if you…want to…"

"I'd love to." I replied immediately. That was a big step forward for us, I could tell. We were having a puppy together. The first thing we would both care about. And I hoped not the last one.

"How will you call him?"

"Him? It's a boy?"I asked.

"Yes."

"Uh…I don't know. I have no idea."

I thought about it for a while "What about…Roger? It is after all the role that brought us two together."

Edward smirked his lips lifted on their sides. "That sounds great."

"Hey Roger!" I said and lifted it up to where my face was so that he could see me. "Mum and Dad will raise you from now on. Alright? We will love you and play with you and feed you…"

And then Roger decided to lick my face. "Awww….He is playful too."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, he is." He took it in his hands too and played with it for a while. "Come here you little boy. Let's give you something to eat."

"Do you have any dog food here?"

"Yeah, I bought some yesterday when I bought this little creature." Edward replied from the kitchen. I followed him still wearing my red night gown. He put some food for Roger in a bowl and then came to me. "So I guess you liked my present?"

"I loved it! I actually loved all of your presents." I told him in a foxy way, using my sexy rusty voice and put my arms around his neck.

"All of them?"

I nodded with half closed eyes and biting my lips. "Every. Single. Moment. Of. It." I emphasized each word to make him realize that last night was probably the best night of my whole existence until that day. And definitely the best birthday that I had ever had.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like the game I played on you."

I sat on the big comfortable black sofa in Edward's living room. "Come here." I said and moved my index finger as an invitation to him.

Edward gave me his sexy crooked smile and approached me sitting on the sofa extremely close to me. Our bodies were touching and I swear I could see sparkles coming from the glances we exchanged.

"Lean in. I wanna tell you a secret." I whispered to him smirking and he complied leaning his head towards me.

Then I put my arms around his neck and said seductively in his ear. "Despite what I might have said, I enjoyed the game Edward. Quite much actually."

I expected him to react, but he did nothing. He just stayed there. I could feel his hot breath brushing my skin on my left shoulder. It was giving me the chills.

"In fact I love everything you do to me whenever we make love." I continued trying to get a reaction from him and I stroked his bare skin on the back of his neck with my knuckles. I felt him shivering a bit and his hands wrapped tighter around my body. He finally lifted his head up and stared at me, parted lips, eyes full of fire, his messy sex-hair falling over his forehead.

"Kiss me already." I ordered him in a strict voice.

And before I had time to ask for it twice, Edward attacked my lips sucking them, then biting and licking them. Without even realizing it I was lying on the sofa with Edward above me in no time.

"But don't expect it to happen too often babe." I spoke after our long lasting kiss which made both of us pant.

Edward just smirked and shrugged lifting his eyebrow in that sexy way. "Well, getting a bit kinky never hurt anyone." And he winked.

How he always had a way to turn me on, even with the smallest, silliest thing he said, was beyond me.

And then all of a sudden, sitting right there in his arms, it finally all became clear. It all got in the right order. "I'll start over!"

"What?" My poor handsome man gazed at me completely lost.

"I'll start over with my new book."

"Your book?"

I nodded.

"Aha. That sounds really interesting. Any thoughts?"

Any thoughts… "Yeah, there is one to be honest." I admitted.

"So tell me about it." Edward sounded really interested and excited. I loved the way he wanted to share my common interests as if they were his.

"Ok, the basic thought is still about a handicapped person and all the difficulties they have in life. Social matters."

"Right."

"But I thought now that I want something real, you know?"

"Real? How you mean _real_, love?"

"I mean a real story. From real life. With real people. Because I do believe that life imitates art. And that life is actually the biggest and most beautiful story in action."

"Wow…" I saw Edward biting his bottom lip. "You really have the writing thing inside you, don't you?"

I shrugged smiling.

"You know…I might be able to help you with that." He told me and I opened my eyes widely.

"How?"

"There is a friend of mine who has a brother on a wheelchair. Such a sad story. But perhaps you could meet him and let him tell you himself." He explained and I put my hands over my mouth in order to not scream out loud.

"Really? You think they could help me? Tell me their story? Would they agree for me to write it down and publish it?" Too many questions, but I was freaking out. He gave me hope for a promising story. How could I not get excited?

Edward chuckled. "Relax Bells. I will call him and we will see. He is a good friend of mine, so I don't think he will have a problem. But you can talk to them and you will see."

"Oh my God! Thank you thank you thank you!" And I started placing kisses on his face. Everywhere on his face. His eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. "You are the best!"

"I haven't done anything yet love." He laughed so hard but kept holding me and enjoying my kisses without stopping me, so I kept on.

"Yes, you did. You came in my life. And since then everything looks better. Brighter. Sunnier. So thank you for everything."

He took a flock of hair away from my eyes, getting serious again. But he remained silent and I had the chance to continue expressing to him my deep, sincere feelings. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you Edward. Before you I thought I was in love, but I wasn't. I understood how real love feels, the day I met you. In that audition."

He smirked and looked down on the sofa in a moment of shyness I suppose.

_What was that? Wasn't he accustomed to hearing compliments or a woman's feelings for him?_

"Hey. Look at me." I said and put my hands over his cheeks forcing him gently to face me. "I want you to look me in the eyes when I say these things. I want you to know my feelings for you. Because I've been keeping them inside me for too long."

He nodded and made eye contact with me.

"I was born to be your supporter. I am sure about that now. But recently the more I get to live with you and know you, the more I realize that I was born to be with you as well. You complete me Edward. You are my perfect match. Some days when I get angry, you are there to calm me down. When I have a bad day, you are there for me to hear me and help me. When something good happens to me, you praise and congratulate me."

"Bella…"

"Let me finish please." I put my index finger over his soft, red lips. I took a deep breath and continued. "At first I thought I was starstruck. You know, like those silly teenage celebrity crashes." We both giggled. "I was with Jacob too, who I really loved so that excuse was quite…plausible and convincing." I stroked the place underneath his eyes with my thumbs. He closed them under my gentle touch. "But years passed and that strange feeling I had for you, not only remained, but got stronger. I talked about you all the time, I collected every photo of yours, watched every interview and every movie that you played in. Angela had literally had enough of me."

I laughed remembering her frustrated words _"Edward Cullen again?"_ and then her rolling her eyes.

"I even dreamt about you. And the last year, before we finally met, these dreams began even more frequent. Like my desire to meet you and talk to you."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. What I was about to tell him needed too much courage to admit and say out loud. "You know, at some point, you were like the perfect man for me. I compared other men with you and sadly no one and I mean no one, seemed good enough. You always won in my eyes Edward. You were the most handsome, the kindest, the cutest, the perfect man for me. It's really embarrassing to admit, but I am quite sure that Jake had understood, that towards the end of our relationship, I felt repulse even for his touch and his kiss. I tried to get over it and at some point I even thought that I was going insane and I was losing my mind and…"

Edward didn't let me finish my sentence and I lost my train of thought the moment his lips crashed on mine and I sensed him against my tongue. His hands roamed all over my body making me moan and arch my back. Then his mouth left mine and went down to my neck nibbling on the skin there. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand it through my blur mind. Then he repeated it louder this time.

"I love you very much my love! So much!" He said again and again as he was kissing my lips.

"I love you too! For so long…" I told him and put my left leg around his waist. His hand stroked my thigh until he reached the place right next to my sensitive area.

It was that moment that I felt two eyes staring at us. "Eddie."

"Mmm…" He mumbled while kissing the skin between my breasts.

"Baby someone is looking at us, you need to stop."

And he ceased moving turning his gaze to me. "Who?"

And I motioned to Roger, our puppy, which was lying next to the sofa where we were making out. "Oooohhh…" He finally said and smiled. "Come here little guy." Edward lifted himself up and I closed my open robe. (Edward had already worked on that one.) I was still lying on the sofa and he put the puppy on my belly. It came towards my face and smelled me.

"You little cutie!" I said and held it in my arms hugging it. Edward stroked its back and head and it lied there in my arms enjoying the attention we were giving it.

"He is amazing Edward." I lifted him once in the air above my head and it made a sound from inside its neck.

"I think Roger isn't a fan of this."

I laughed. "Yeah, I think so too." And I put it back into his dog house that Edward had in the balcony. But the moment we turned our backs and headed inside, the little puppy followed us and began crying in that cute way dogs cry and broke my heart.

"Aww..Edward we can't leave him here alone." I pleaded him batting my eyelashes and pouting. I knew it had always worked for me in the past when I did that to him, he always ended up indulging me, so I expected him to do so now as well.

"Oh man! Not your puppy eyes. You have the exact same look with the dog right now." He exhaled deeply and passed his hands through his hair before letting them fall on his sides again. "Fine, it can come inside."

"Oh you are so great!" I almost jumped on him from joy. I opened the balcony's window and the puppy practically stormed in the house barking happily. I turned to Edward, put my hands around his neck and smiled to him. Then I got on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"By the way, if I had known that a slam of the door on your face was all it would take for you to fall in love with me, then I would have done it earlier." I teased him reminiscing his last night's love confession, while I was blindfolded and handcuffed.

Edward smirked and looked down. "You remember…"

"Of course I remember. And I am so grateful and happy that you feel that way about me."

We smiled to each other, then I hugged him and closed my eyes inhaling his scent. I swear that these were from the very few moments of utter peace, love and happiness that make you want to freeze every clock on this planet, so that it won't ever go away.

"This is so cozy…" I mumbled and squeezed him.

"Yeah, it feels so good." Edward replied and I grinned against the skin of his arm.

"Babe, do you know that you smell like me?" I lifted myself up and stared at him.

"I do?"

He grinned so widely. It was the sexiest grin I had ever seen. That instant Edward looked even more awesome than he already was. If that was even possible, as he was the most handsome man alive, at least for me.

I crooked nodding.

"Then I won't take that shower as I had planned, so that I can smell you all day long."

I bit my lip and moved my head.

_He is so perfect…_

"No need love. I am not planning to go anywhere, in that way you can get my scent back whenever you want."

Edward laughed. A casual, sincere, coming from the heart laughter which made the whole place shine.

Then he hugged me tightly and spinned us around ourselves. We both laughed out loud and when our eyes met we said an _"I love you"_ to each other and we kissed.

Again and again and again…Till our breaths became one. Till we were panting from the lack of oxygen.

Who needed oxygen anyway?

_He_ was my oxygen.

_He_ was my reason to live.

_He_ was my everything.

**XXX**

That afternoon we met with Rosalie and Emmett. We went out for a coffee -Emmett wasn't working that night- and I announced to her that I was going to start from scratch with my book. I would delete the few things I had written and start all over. She obviously freaked out when she heard that.

"Bella are you fucking serious?" She yelled making a few heads turn to us. I lowered my gaze and got closer to Edward's body who was sitting next to me.

"Rose, calm down." Edward told her and then explained his whole plan.

"Now THAT is a brilliant idea! There you go Edward! You just got points and went higher in my "People I like" list." And she winked as if it was the most normal thing ever to say.

The poor guy turned to me with query in his eyes and somehow shocked.

"Don't even ask." I motioned to him and I heard Emmett chuckling from the other side of the table.

"Your girlfriend is a weirdo." Edward teased his brother and Em took the bait.

"Oh yeah? You should better watch your mouth when you talk about Rosie, ok?"

"Awwww! You heard that Bella? She is _Rosie_ now. How cute little brother." Edward pretending to be speaking with a high pitched voice, as if he was woman.

"Yeah yeah…Nuh nuh…" Emmett made a funny face mocking Edward, but the only thing he managed to do, was to make all of us burst into laughters. Then he threw Edward a napkin, Edward did so too and it was like two big boys playing and fighting.

"Oh, look our two mature men getting unnoticed and acting normal." Rosalie said and I agreed.

"Yeah. Mature indeed." I rolled my eyes.

We knew they were teasing each other, like brothers usually did with each other, so we didn't mind it. They stopped anyway, once they heard us, so we didn't need to ask them to.

**XXX**

The next days passed by in a calm, peaceful and relaxed way. We passed out days back and forth mine and Edward's houses. Of course Roger followed us. We had bought dog food, dog house and toys for him to play in both houses. I, on the other hand, was too consumed in working on my book. Edward was kind enough to give that friend of his a call who gladly accepted my call for help. Therefore, one week afterwards, we had a date with that mysterious man.

"Ok. James is a really nice guy. You will see for yourself. Life has just been...a bitch to him I guess."

My eyebrows knitted together.

"You'll see what I mean. Just please don't stare, alright?"

"Why would I stare?"

And that moment the door opened.

"Laurent my friend!" Edward gave a hug to a man who emerged at the door, patting him on the back. "Long time no see huh?"

"Long time indeed Edward. And this should be…"

"Bella Swan. My girlfriend and writer I talked to you about."

"Oh right." Laurent turned to me and when I gave him my hand in a friendly gesture, he just smiled and took it to kiss it instead. "à santé!" He said in French and I smiled back to him replying "Nice to meet you too."

"Laurent Abel is French." Edward explained to me while we were walking in the house. "His parents migrated to the US when he was a young boy. He still has that French accent when he talks if you ask me."

Laurent laughed and gave Edward a nudge. "Yeah. Better than your southern accent that you had when you were younger. Thank God you speak normally now. Bella you wouldn't even look at him, not date him, trust me."

"Well, I would have liked him anyway. I don't care much about people's accents."

Edward turned to his friend letting out an "Ooooohhhhh! Burnt!" and then kissed my forehead. "You show him babe."

"Hello." A friendly, low voice was heard behind us. We all turned our heads.

"Let me introduce you to James, my brother." The new comer moved his head. "James, this is Bella Swan, the writer. And of course no need to introduce you to Edward."

I stared at both of them for a while. Edward told me they were siblings, but I couldn't see any resemblance between those two. Laurent was blond, white skin, medium height, thin and with blue eyes. However, James had dark skin, black eyes and hair and was much more muscular. Wide, broadened shoulders and definitely quite tall. But it couldn't be seen as he was stuck on that wheelchair.

But the question remained. How were these two people brothers? And why shouldn't I stare? There seemed to be nothing wrong with James.

"Hello Bella! Nice to meet you." And he turned his face to my direction looking me in the eyes.

_Oh damn…_

Now I saw what Edward was talking about. On his left cheek, the one that wasn't obvious from where I was standing except for when he turned to me, there was a huge mark, like a deep line, starting from his forehead and reaching his jaw line. It seemed like...a snake if you had a lot of imagination.

"Nice to meet you too." I gave him my hand in a gesture and he smiled warmly.

I struggled not to stare to be honest. And I fought with the urge of asking him what had happened to him.

"Please have a seat. Will you take something? A cola? Some orange juice? A drink?"

"No, we are fine."

"You will need something. We have a lot of talking to do." James insisted.

"Alright. Soda then, if it's not too much trouble."

"And for me too." Edward said.

"Cool. I'll be back. James I know about you. Cola right?"

"Yes Laurent. Thank you."

"So…You and Laurent are brothers?" I couldn't help it anymore.

Edward nudged me secretly, but James just laughed. "And I wondered when you would ask. You lasted longer than other people."

"How you mean?"

"Well, I see their enquiry in their eyes. Like I did in yours. But it takes them like…a minute to ask me. Even less. But you lasted…" He checked on his watch "..two minutes. That should be a record."

I felt getting red as a tomato and blushing so much, embarrassed and totally ashamed for being so indiscreet.

"I am really sorry…" I apologized.

"No need to. That is the reason why you are here anyway." He said in a calm, comforting voice. It was really a marvel to me, how he had faced all these problems, but he still seemed so relaxed and as if he had completely accepted the fact that his life had changed so radically.

"Thanks for doing this James. We appreciate it."

"Don't thank me Ed. I would always help a friend. You stood by my side when I needed someone."

Edward smiled pressing his lips and nodded.

"Here are your drinks." Laurent arrived putting all the glasses on the big dark brown table right in the middle of the living room where we were sitting.

"So, where should I start?"

"From the beginning." Laurent told James and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He sat on the sofa next to James' wheelchair. The latter pressed his lips and inhaled deeply.

"My name is James Smith, I am 29 years old and I am adapted."

As it seemed, James had a really sad story to tell. His troubles in life began when he was a kid. Domestic violence, drunk father, yelling, beating were his reality during his childhood, the purest period of one's life. But not for him.

He lived in a very discreditable neighbourhood. They rented a small apartment. So small that there weren't even enough rooms for them to sleep. Just one bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and the toilet. James was sleeping on a dirty couch in the living room. Not the appropriate conditions for a young child.

One night, when he was 5, his father returned home completely wasted. He began shouting at his mother who started crying. James heard the noise and went to the kitchen where the fight was going on strong. At some point, he watched his father slapping his mother so hard, that he dropped her on the floor. She was bleeding from her nose.

Then his father did the most horrifying thing a young kid –and a person of any age to be honest- could ever witness with each own eyes. He took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it to his wife. She started begging and pleading him to stop. He was shouting throwing accusations about how she was unfaithful to him and she saw other men while he was away. Which was obviously a lie, cause James swore that she spent the whole day with him at their house. She went nowhere, talked to no one.

That was a first for James who began shouting as well and ran to his dad commanding him to let her go and stop. But he was so drunk that he couldn't even recognize his own son. He pushed him with power and threw him back causing him to hit his head on the kitchen's marble counter. A few seconds before he lost consciousness from the severe hit on his head, James told me that he saw his mother leaning over him repeating his name and right about the third time she said it, he heard a gunshot, her face froze and her eyes widened. Then James felt her falling on him and that is when his eyes closed, he got lost in darkness and the next memory he had was waking up in hospital.

He passed one month in Santa Barbara's hospital getting the right treatment to recover. He had a broken hand from his fall and suffered a concussion. Thankfully the doctors there were great at their jobs and he did recover quickly.

Although reality hit him harder than his father, when he finally got out of hospital. His mother was dead, a neighbour heard the gunshot and ran to their house, found the dead woman with blood running from her chest lying over her unconscious son's body. She had been shot in the heart from the back. As James put it:

"_That man was too coward even at his worse. He couldn't face his own victim in the eyes."_

And many inappropriate nicknames followed that statement, which I can't say I didn't agree with. That guy was a total asshole. Cruel, harsh, barbarian and deserved what he got. Which was a lifetime in jail for abuse, domestic violence and of course killing someone. The kind neighbour who ran to see what was going on found James' father holding a gun and crying over his son's and wife's bodies. The man from next door called the police and when they came they arrested him and an ambulance took the boy to the hospital.

James' problems though were just beginning. From that moment on, he belonged to the social services, as he was an orphan. He was sent to a children's institute. The institute he was living in was a rusty, dusty, smelly place with people who never cared about the children in there. They saw their jobs as chores, an obligation. Never liked it, never loved it.

James wasn't fed well, neither dressed up appropriately. He was treated as a parasite. So he began to misbehave and act like he actually was one.

After three years he was thrown out of that awful, disgusting place he was living in for misbehaving. Life can joke so hard some times…

A social worker found a family who seemed appropriate enough to raise him. James ended up in a house a thousand times worse than the hideous institute -if that was even possible-. The other kids in that family, two boys and a girl, were making fun of him and teasing him all the time. The poor boy ended up with bruises from the constant fighting, since all of them were much older than him (James was now about nine years old) and much stronger as well.

His life went on like that for the next six years. He lingered in the streets until late at nights in order to stay away from the horrible family who was forced to live with. He went all alone to bars since he became 15 and returned home drunk quite often. But no one cared. He was left alone to face his own troubles in life.

It was at that time, when he was first approached by a strange man, full of tattoos and extremely worked-out body with those huge motorbikes. He saw James drinking alone and talked to him about the meaning of real "family" and the protection he would have if he would follow him. That was the day James became a member of a notorious gang.

At the age of 16, he changed family again, since the previous one protested many times to the social worker who sent him there that James was_ "a pain in the ass." _(yes, those were exactly their words). The new family was much better than the previous one. They lived in a quite neighbourhood, having a small house with a beautiful garden. They couldn't have any kids, because of some health issues they both faced. So James was their only child.

"_But back then, I was a teenager. Hormones running high. Already had enough of my shitty life. I trusted no one except for the boys of the gang, who were like brothers to me."_

James confessed to me that being in that gang was quite hazardous. They quarreled and fought with the members of other gangs quite often. Sometimes things would get out of control and he had ended up in a police station at least 5 times for using guns or being a danger for the public or even hurting someone. His step parents would always pay and get him out of there.

"_I was a complete asshole caring for no one, until I met…Victoria."_ His voice broke when James pronounced that name and Laurent put his hand over his brother's shoulder.

"It's ok man."

James moved his head avoiding eye contact with any of us and after a few seconds he inhaled deeply and rose his head again going on with his narration.

As it seemed he and his gang hang out in many bars, but especially liked a particular one. They played jazz music and Victoria Green was singing every night there.

"_She looked like an angel and her voice was the most beautiful melody that anyone had ever heard on Earth. I was quite sure she had come from the heavens. Her black curly hair falling over her shoulders, her skin on the colour of ebony, her big brown eyes full of emotions…"_

He had fallen in love with her. Every day the reason for him to visit that place was only her. The other members of the gang had understood that and made fun of him. Others suggested that he was too young for her, he was 18 and she was 23, and that he was wasting his time.

"_If I don't try, I'll never learn."_ He replied to them one windy, cloudy October's night and approached her once she had finished her singing.

They introduced themselves and unlike what his friends told him, she fell for him too instantly. And since then, they saw each other every day.

"_Victoria affected me in a good way. She showed me that people were actually capable of some good as well. And I began to believe that."_

James didn't meet with his gang that often anymore. He became a calmer person with much less tension and anger. Victoria was bringing out the best of him. But not everyone saw that.

A member of his gang, the older member and chief, liked Victoria too. Paul Lahote had repeatedly warned James to stay away from her and that the game was over now. Victoria, on the other hand, had never showed any interest for Paul. She loved James.

One night things went out of control between the triangle. James was out with Victoria. They walked in a park and sat on their favourite bench. Apparently, they had already started making plans for their future, beginning with getting a small apartment together to live in.

But Paul had other plans. He was too jealous and he couldn't understand how a newbie and younger man than him managed to get a so attractive and elegant woman. So, that fatal night, as Victoria had laid her head on James' shoulder and they were gazing at the stars above them, Paul found the chance and attacked her from behind. He stabbed her on the back with a dagger.

Victoria left a loud cry and fell on James' lap soulless, blood dripping from the hole on her chest.

"_I lost the world under my feet. It was like…the reason for my breathing ceased existing."_ James explained and I put my hand over my mouth. I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

It's really to wonder why the shittiest things happen to the kindest people. Or at least, for James' case, to those who try so much to change themselves, their beliefs.

According to James, the moment Victoria left her last breath, despite him pleading her to come back to him and stay alive, he became the person he was before he met Victoria. Voracious, wild, careless, dangerous. He admitted that he doesn't remember much from that night. Some flashes of him attacking Paul and Paul attacking him with that dagger on the face -that is where he got that mark on his face from- then another flash with the rest of the gang separating them. After that he could reminisce only the blood on his hands and his face, probably from Victoria along with his and Paul's from the fight, as he was holding the steering wheel of his car driving like crazy.

"_I just drove. To nowhere. Just drove. Then all of a sudden, between my sobs and cries, I saw through my blurred vision a bright white light."_

"And?" I asked him waiting for the rest of the story. It could not have been the end! Love stories are supposed to have good endings, aren't they?

"And…" James pressed his lips and motioned to his wheelchair.

"You had an accident…" I whispered and Laurent nodded with a sad look in his eyes.

"It was an awful spectacle Bella. We didn't even know if he would live after all."

"When you say _we_?"

Laurent snuffed with a bitter smirk. "I was a member of that gang too Bella. James skipped that part."

"Not on purpose man. You know that." James explained himself.

"Of course I know, don't worry bro." He consoled him and patted him on the back.

"After that accident, I got out of the gang for good and never saw the other members again. I don't know what happened to them and neither do I want to know." Laurent admitted. "James' step parents were good, caring people. But they couldn't stand all the things he did anymore. They stayed by his side until he got well and was about to get out of the hospital, devastated though from the fact that he wouldn't walk again, and they announced to him that they would let him go. They couldn't take this no more. And he came to live with me and my family." Laurent completed. "Since then he's been my brother and we've always treated him like a member of the family.

I turned and looked at Edward. He moved his head, tension all over his face trying hard to keep his tears back as well, and he kissed my forehead.

"Edward was a friend with Laurent, he had no idea that we were in that gang though. We just went out for a coffee and all. Nothing more."

"So, he was not a gang member." I said partially joking.

Edward laughed. "No, I wasn't. Just friends."

"Once I came to Laurent's family, Edward visited us here quite often and hung out with me. We became good friends and he made me feel, well, not perfect, not even close to well. But he tried. He knew I was heartbroken from Victoria's passing. I was a total mess. But Edward and Laurent were there. I can never thank them enough for that."

"You see what a great man you have?" Edward told me smiling proudly.

"Ha ha! You freak." I said and kissed his cheek smiling.

Of course I knew. Now I knew.

"James, are you sure you are ok with me writing about your life? I mean, we will share the gains and all and…"

"Bella." He stopped me lifting his hand up. "I am pretty sure of my decision, don't worry at all. I just feel that I owe this to my Mum, Victoria and the other children who lived in that institute."

I just nodded pressing my lips and we kept talking saying more details on the events of his life.

**XXX**

"I still can't understand where you know Laurent from." I asked him with an underlying hint in my voice, while getting in bed where Edward was already waiting for me and cuddled close to his body.

"Let's say that Laurent is a small part of my dark period in life."

"You had a dark period?" I asked joining my eyebrows. " You mean the time after Kate?"

Edward nodded. "Exactly." He pressed his lips firmly avoiding eye contact with me. He kept staring at the ceiling. "There are parts of me you don't know Bella. And I'm afraid if you actually learn about them, you'll end up leaving me, cause they are too repulsive."

"What are you talking about?" I lifted myself up and rested on my elbows. "I would never walk away from you!" I reassured him immediately.

"Well, after I broke up with Kate, I drank my sorrow in bars and pubs."

"One of these nights, I ended up in a notorious bar. _"The black velvet"_ it was called. There I drank and drank…Till I was a little aware of my movements."

"Are you kidding me?" I protested. "Where were Jasper and Emmett?"

He shrugged. "Looking for me all around the town we were living back then. Chicago that is. I used to go to a different place every night. It was hard to track me down."

I moved my head biting my lips.

"And I got in a fight."

"A fight?" I cried out shocked.

"Yeah…" He seemed skeptical. "There was that rude man who kept talking to a woman who rejected him constantly. But he didn't leave her alone. Therefore, I went there and told him to back off and leave."

"Oh…my hero. You stepped up for a girl." I smiled and kissed him.

"Mmm…" Edward groaned against our connected lips. "I do my best to save any woman in distress."

"Yes, it's your super power. Like you saved me too." I whispered and hugged him putting my head over his right shoulder. He had saved me in so many ways. "What happened after that?"

"Well, that jackass provoked me by asking me what I was going to do about it and showed me a fake karate move of his. And I replied by punching him on the face."

"Uh!" I laughed. "You punched him?" And my laughters became louder. "How did I miss a drunk Edward punching a guy to save a girl?"

"Don't mock me. It could get serious you know." He said completely serious.

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really. Not that he could harm me anyway. You should see how he fell on the floor from that hit. Thank God I wasn't famous back then, otherwise there would be videos of that incident everywhere."

"Wow you superstar. Take it easy." I chuckled and stroked his arm. I was just messing with him of course. I knew what it was like to be famous, to be chased down all the time. Having no privacy at all. It was frightening to be honest. Inconceivable.

Honestly, I was shocked from the things I learned about him. I just played it cool, because I didn't want to scare him off. But it wouldn't change the way I felt about him anyway.

"Do you know who came and rescued me from a potentially very inconvenient and dangerous situation?" Edward asked me.

I just moved my head and shrugged.

"Laurence."

So that was how they met.

"I was at the bar his gang was hanging out at."

And then it hit me. "The Black Velvet! Of course! James had mentioned the name of the bar Victoria was singing at."

I kept my breath waiting for whatever revelation was coming next.

"And not only that. Laurent called a cab for me, put me in, gave the taxi driver some money and sent me to a hotel since I was too drunk to even remember my address and my phone's battery was dead. So there wasn't any way to contact anyone."

"That was so kind of him." I admitted.

"The next morning I woke up in a hotel room with a terrible hangover and some money in my pocket. Laurent's rest of the money along with a small paper with his number and a name on it. I called him and he came to the hotel's cafeteria where he explained everything to me. Because I remembered nothing except for some scattered and blur images from the previous night."

Edward ceased talking for a while thinking of something again or just, I guessed, waiting to see my reaction. When I said nothing, he went on.

"Since then, we've been good friends with Laurent, I always felt like I owed him one. And when I heard about James, I visited often and supported them with some money for his wheelchair and his treatments, which didn't work for him unfortunately. It was my way of paying back for his help."

He went on after staring at the wall in front of us for a while. "I thanked him and gave him back his money too. Jasper had already arrived with Emmett and brought some money with them, as I had none."

There was silence for a while. I was the first one to break it.

"Well, I am glad someone kind appeared at your darkest moment to save you. Because now, you have me. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I said and smiled widely to him. He gave me back the warmest, kindest, most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It was like the whole room was lightened all of a sudden and he was that light's source.

"Yes. I am the happiest man on Earth to have a woman like you in my life." He kissed my forehead and whispered. "Even when you act like a paranoid woman, scared of what we have."

_Hint hint…_

"Yeah…Rub it on my face now for the rest of our lives…" I mumbled and pouted. I would always regret having left him that day after I saw the magazine's headline.

But that belonged to the past.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

I wasn't afraid of anything as soon as we were together.

Not even his own past.

"That man can really not catch a break. Such a sad, problematic life." I finally said referring to James.

"Everyone has his own demons to fight Bella." Edward whispered seriously stroking my shoulder gently, while I was lying in his arms in my bed. Roger was already at my apartment so we returned here after the meeting with his friends James and Laurent.

Something in the way he said it though made me wonder. "And what are your demons?" I asked him turning my head to face him and looking in his eyes.

He snuffed. "Whatever my demons are, I have fought with them and beat them." Edward replied and gave me a hesitant smile.

I rested my head on his chest and my eyes fell on the red rose I had put in a vase on my nightstand. I had sworn, I would keep it forever as a reminder of my first birthday with Edward, the love of my life and the exceptional night we had together.

And then thoughts came in my mind like a storm. Confusing me. Puzzling me.

He couldn't fool me. I could see clouds throwing shadows over his, previously full of light, eyes. But I chose not to ask. I knew he trusted me and he would have told me if there was anything wrong. I would have known by now.

Perhaps all this was just in my imagination.

The suspicious me.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, that was it. What do you think about Edward's past? Do you think he is hiding something? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to say that from now on things will involve a bit faster. (I think, at least they do so in my mind. xD) The next chapter will take a while…Perhaps a month, because I will be on holidays. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Till next time!

© Copyright ~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** angel: Nice to meet you! :) I will certainly think about it and you guys will know once I've decided what I'll do with my book. And thank you! This means a lot to me. :') So, did you like the previous chapter after all? You didn't tell me. Hehe! And this one?

giota: Thank you so much for your kind words! Haha! Yes, yes, it was a lot. I am glad you liked the previous chapter, because I felt a bit weird about it. Sorry for taking long to write this one. No inspiration. :s :-*

hellokitty3: Thank you hun! :) hahaha! I can't imagine Esmee catching them during that. lol "The love dress" hahaha! That is a good name for it. ;)

bigstar: I wonder the same thing sometimes too when I write. Who am I? Cause I am nothing like what you read. I don't know where it comes from. Haha! Oh thank you so so so much! You are so sweet! Means a lot to me! Glad you like the story! :'))

nikol: Haha! 28 pages yes. I am glad you liked it my dear! :) Yes, I wanted to make Esmee a bit different. You laughed? I like that! :D Hmm..There may be a marriage proposal. Maybe… And Mike will appear again soon. It will make quite a mess. You'll see. The presents yes. She opened them the next morning. ;) And I SHOULD be the one thanking you! Not you! :) :-*

bigstar: Dear, you had already reviewed, I thought you had read the chapter then? You told me that you liked it and all? Do you happen to use another nick too or something? But thank you anyway. :) I am glad you like the story.


	20. Chapter 20-Late night calls

**Chapter 20-"Late night calls"**

Hello! :)

I am finally back with the next chapter. I am really sorry that it took me almost…two months. Summer holidays and busy days kept me away from writing.

BUT, here it is, the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

And thanks for your patience-and for reading.

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Can't believe you were once just like anyone else  
>Then you grew and became like the devil himself<em>_."_

_**Placebo-"F*ck you"**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

It was 3.30 at night. My cell phone kept vibrating like crazy.

_Why the hell did I leave it open?_

"Ssshh you stupid thing!" I scolded it silently while I was touching my nightstand sexually in a desperate attempt to find my phone in the dark. I didn't want it to wake up Edward who was sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Hello?"

There was silence. No reply from the other side of the line.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"_Hi Bella."_

My hair on the back of my neck rose. My whole body shivered. And not in a good way. I felt as if I had just been struck by lightning.

"Mike…" I whispered trembling and got out of the bed tiptoeing to the living room, so that I wouldn't bother Edward.

For some reason I thought Mike had forgotten about us. But he apparently hadn't.

How could he?

We were his shiny new toy.

A very profitable toy actually.

"What do you want?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"_Geez! Where are your manners? You won't even ask me how I've been? Cause it's been a while since we last talked."_

"Do I seem to care about you?" I snapped back.

"_I think you should actually. Because all this time you didn't have any news from me, I've been doing a research about your beloved Edward Cullen. You know, digging in his past."_

I moved my head and snuffed. "You never give up right?"

"_I quit only after I've won Bella."_ Mike answered and made my blood boil in my veins. I had to do something to stop this bastard once and for all. He must have a weakness. No one is a indestructible. A Saint.

"There is nothing that I don't already know about Edward. Stop telling me that…"

"_Oh really? So…I take it that you know about the gang he was a part of too?"_

My breath hitched in my lungs. I couldn't breathe at all. I sat on the couch and tried to play cool.

"What gang? I know everything about him."

_Do I?_

Because since our visit to James and Laurent's house, I've been asking Edward again and again about that matter, but he always seemed cryptical, not revealing much more. Always repeating that I know all about it and he hides nothing from me.

But my damn instinct has been telling me that there was something more. For two weeks now, since James confessed his sad story to me, I've been listening to that little voice in my head, like an annoying bee never stopping flying around my brain repeating the same thing;

"_What if Edward hides something from you?"_

What if…?

But there was no -what if-. I loved Edward with all my heart. And I trusted him to the fullest now. I wasn't the same foolish person I was in the past. I wasn't gonna make the same mistakes with him. I've learned from them.

_What if he hides something from you?_

"Mike, I don't bite it. Edward hides nothing from me."

"_And what if I told you that he does? And that I have proof too?"_ Mike told me.

"Look. Are you insane? You call me in 3.30 in the night and threaten me or something?" I said sounding completely furious and feeling my patience running out. "You'd better leave us alone or else I am gonna call the police and tell them that you are harassing and disturbing us."

An evil laughter was heard from Mike. He wasn't touched even to the slightest from the threatens I had just thrown on his face. _"You wouldn't do that. You don't want the evidence I have in my hands to be on the frontpage of the magazine I work for tomorrow morning."_

"You don't say! And what exactly is that evidence you are talking about? Enlighten me please."

"_These are documents from the time Edward had broken up with his fiancée, Kate. You probably know her, don't you?"_

I took a deep breath and passed my hands through my hair. "What about her?"

"_That is when he got in that gang. He had friends from that gang. The name of the gang, I think was Black Roses. Am I right up to here?"_ He sounded so sure about his words. Like he was enjoying the fact that he knew so many things.

He was feeling that he was winning.

I remained silent. I wouldn't say anything to him. I would reveal nothing.

"_This story would ruin his career. Edward actually paid, or to be more exact his father Carlisle did, a paparazzi who had photos and the story behind them and since then it was forgotten. Until now that these came in my hands from that fellow pap."_

I exploded. "You asshole! You have no idea what you are talking about! I don't believe a single word that you are saying!"

"_Alright then. Meet me tomorrow at 7 in the evening at the Philip's café. I will reveal everything to you there."_

He can't be serious expecting me to meet him in person again. What the…?

"You know there is no way I am going to meet you again."

"_Oh yes you will my dear Bella."_ Mike added and paused before continuing. _"And you know the reason why? Because I have dozens of photos with you and mister Cullen waiting to be published any time."_

I didn't speak, just thinking of the possibilities, my ways out. Was this really a problem anymore? I didn't mind people knowing about me and Edward. We were going to confirm our relationship soon anyway. We had already decided it. No more hiding, no more lying. In this way, Mike wouldn't have anything to threaten us with too. So everybody wins. Except for that jackass of course, Mike Newton.

"_And remember that I am by your side Bella. I like you. That is why I want you to know what a hazardous man who have by your side. See you tomorrow at seven."_ He completed and hang up before I had any time to reply to him.

My phone fell from my hand on the couch and I closed my face in my hands. It was all my fault. I've put us in this mess. I had to solve it as soon as possible.

_But should I tell Edward?_

Lost in my thoughts for many more moments, I suddenly felt the couch vibrating. I looked around me puzzled and then I saw a light coming from underneath the cushions.

It was my phone.

I took it in my hands and answered the call without even looking at the number on the screen.

"Listen here you bastard! You'd better leave us alone and never call again, because I've had enough of you. There is nothing more to talk about. Do not ever call again otherwise you will be in big trouble. I guarantee that!" I warned infuriated to the person on the other side of the line.

"_Oh…I am sorry I called so late Bells…I know it's late…I shouldn't have…So sorry…I'd better let you go back to sleep now…"_

"Jacob! Hey Jake don't hang up please!" It was only then that I realized who had called me. And it wasn't who I thought it was.

"_I thought you just yelled at me to not call you again and…"_ He excused himself, but I interrupted him.

"And I thought you were someone else."

"_Someone else? At 3.40 at night?"_ He sounded skeptical and confused.

"Yeah…It seems like my number has a lot of traffic tonight. Too busy." I rolled my eyes and I laughed when I heard Jacob doing so too. "But tell me. Why did you call me at this time of the night? Is everything alright?" I was worried and bad thoughts passed my mind.

"_Oh yes, everything is great. I have some wonderful news actually to share with you. But firstly, tell me what has happened with you? Who was that guy you were shouting at?"_ He asked me and I exhaled heavily thinking about it.

"It is…a long story Jake. The only thing I can tell you is that he is a paparazzi who is practically obsessed with me and Edward and he tries his best to bring us down." I confessed and tried hard to refrain from bursting into tears. I could feel them right there on the corners of my eyes ready to fall and begin their journey on my face.

"_A pap?"_ He repeated.

"Yes and he threatens us with some photos of us. And the worst thing is that _I_ am the one responsible for all this mess. _I_ caused this!" I said blaming once more myself for the mess I had caused.

"_What are you talking about Bella? How is this your fault?"_

"Well, I was in a flight back to New York from Paris where we were shooting my movie. And Mike Newton, the paparazzi, was sitting next to me. I was mad with something Edward had done to me and wanted to take revenge and Mike was in the right place at the right time." I explained and sighed looking on the ground and feeling a few flocks of hair falling on my eyes as I leaned my head.

"_And why is he still following you? Have you been dating him or something?"_

"Well…" I hesitated. "I might have…" I felt so ashamed of myself. "But it was only once and just a dinner."

_Think better Bella._

"And…a kiss which I stopped. He forced me into it."

"_A date and a kiss? What were you thinking?"_ Jacob's question was a stab on my chest. It hurt so bad.

"I was single! Ok? And desperate. And extremely angry with Edward for the things he had done to me. Therefore I thought _'Why not?'_, when what I really should have thought should be _'Hell no!'_" I ceased talking. "I wanted to get over him Jake. I felt he didn't like me as much as I did and it hurt me so bad. Thinking of him all the time and not being able to be with him. I was already in love with him even before I met him."

_Ups! Did I say that out loud? To my ex? Really Bella?_

"Well…Uh…I mean…You know…Of course I was in love with you too and…"

"_It's ok Bells. Don't worry. We are way over this now. No need to explain yourself. I totally understand and I know that you loved me as I loved you too. In fact I still love you. Just in a different kind of way. As a friend. A very good friend."_ Jacob added and made me press my lips so that he wouldn't hear me sobbing.

"Yes, of course. And I love you too as a very good friend." I added.

"_Good. Then you must know that I want only the best for you. I want you to be happy. And I know, that you are very happy with Edward, right?"_

I realized that it was the first time he called Edward only by his first name. No nicks or last names. Just _Edward_.

"Of course I am. I couldn't be happier."

"_Then talk with Edward. Tell him about that guy's threats and find a plan together to get rid of him once and for all."_ Jacob advised me in a friendly way with his calm, masculine voice.

I nodded as if he could see me through the phone. "Yes, I guess so."

"_But…there is…something more, isn't there?"_ Jacob assumed and caught me out of guard. He did know me better than I thought.

"How did you…?"

"_Know?"_ He snorted. _"We've been together for ten years loca. Did you forget already?"_

I smirked. "No, I didn't forget. You are right. We've grown up together." I admitted.

"_So…? What is it?"_ Jacob insisted.

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Mike Newton claims to have some dirty secrets from Edward's past. And the truth is that I do not trust the guy, I am sure that he lies to me."

"_But you still wanna make sure that he really doesn't know something about Edward Cullen, right?"_ He added completing perfectly my own thoughts.

"Yes, exactly. Not that I don't trust Edward. He just acts so weird lately, as if he is hiding something from me. And whenever I ask him, he always swears to me that there is nothing wrong. But I know him too well Jake." And I hated having these doubts, these sneaky voices poisoning my mind.

"_Even if he does hide something from you, I think it is for a good reason Bella. But I am quite sure that if he says so, then there is nothing to be afraid of."_

"I guess so…" I said and left a deep sigh. "Anyway, tell me about you though. The good news you have?"

He began explaining to me the reason of his call with an introduction. _"Ok. You are the first person I thought of calling, because you were always there for me and I consider you a close friend of mine."_

"And I am glad you did. And I will still be here for you whenever you need me. As you will for me too."

"_Definitely."_ Jacob agreed. _"So, the reason I am calling you so late is because…Uh..."_ He was struggling to find the right words. As if it was a very difficult Math test and he didn't know the answers.

"Jake? Come on. Tell me."

I heard him inhaling before talking again. _"I asked Leah to marry me and she said yes. We are getting married."_

"What?!" A shout of excitement escaped my mouth accidentally. I instantly put my hand over my mouth and checked behind me if I could see or hear any movement from Edward. When I got sure that he was still sleeping, I talked again with a lower voice this time. "You guys are getting married? This is amazing! I am so happy for you two!"

And I was being honest. I was more than happy with these news.

"_Thank you Bells. It means a lot hearing this from you."_ Jacob's voice had turned almost into a whisper.

"No seriously! This is great news! Well done Jake! Leah is a great person, really." And that was also true. Humble, beautiful, sweet and kind. "Tell Leah congratulations from me and Jacob."

"_I will, I will."_

"When did this happen? How? When is the marriage? I bombarded him with questions.

"_I proposed to her a few hours ago during a romantic dinner at my place. Candles, flowers, slow music, champagne and a diamond ring."_ He described the scenery and I could totally picture it in my mind.

"That sounds wonderful! How did she react?" I was curious.

"_She looked at me, then the ring and when she realized what I had told her, she burst into tears and hugged me repeating -yes, I will!-."_

"Aww…" I wiped a tear falling on my left cheek. "So beautiful moment…"

"_Yes, it was. As for the date, we still don't know, but in autumn I suppose. We both like this season and we love the idea of a honeymoon in winter."_ Jacob explained simply and his excitement was now depicted at the sound of his voice. Cheerful, worries-free and unbelievably happy.

I bit my lips. "I wish you all the best Jake. You deserve it. You really do."

"_Thanks Bells. You may be next right? To get married? You never know."_ He said and made my heart beat fast, my forehead to sweat and my pulse to rise from the pictures that came in my mind. Me the bride and Edward sitting next to me as the groom, looking me in the eyes and saying his vows. Then me doing the same. Then the rings and our first kiss as a married couple…

"_Bella? Are you there loca?"_ Jacob put me out of my daydreaming. Or was it nightdreaming since it was pitch black outside my apartment?

"Huh? Yes, yes, I am here. Just…thinking…" I moved my head in an attempt to stop these magical images from taking my mind away from the conversation I was having with my friend. "I don't think so Jacob. It's too early for us. Our relationship began much later than yours."

"_Oh right. I forgot."_ He said. _"But you seem so in love, so it is just a matter of time. It's the logical sequence of events."_

I grinned. It was the first time I pictured me and Edward as a married couple and the idea appealed to me to a large extent. So large that it worried me. What if this idea had not even crossed my love's mind?

"We will see Jake. Whatever happens, happens. I am quite happy now as things are. Getting to know each other. You know we even live together now. Sometimes at my apartment, sometimes at his." I explained and I realized that one way or another, we had began to live together without even realizing it. It just came naturally. Now our clothes and things were separated into two apartments, along with Roger's, our dog's, things.

"_That's really nice. Getting to know each other always helps. Oh Bells. I have to go. Leah is awake now. I just wanted to tell you the news. We'll talk again soon with more details."_

"Sure Jake. It was nice hearing from you. Take care and congratulations again!"

"_Thanks! See you Bella. Goodnight and sorry for waking you up."_ He apologized and closed his phone. I did so too and I kept my mobile in my hands smiling at it like a silly person. But it was the things it made me think of that brought that smile on my face. The thoughts of me and Edward in a common life. In a house together. Our house. With our own family.

I grinned so much that my cheeks hurt. But still I couldn't stop grinning.

I deactivated my mobile phone in case someone else decided to call me too tonight and left it on the kitchen's table before returning to bed. Next to my beloved Edward. My boyfriend and love of my life.

I got in the bedroom as silently as I could. He was still sleeping.

_Thank God!_

I approached and got in bed trying not to wake him up. I laid my head on the pillow and went closer to him putting my right arm around his body. His back was now turned to me. Edward moved a bit in his sleep and put, instinctively I thought, his arm around mine. I smiled to myself content with the images that came in mind and fell to sleep quickly inhaling his intoxicating scent.

**XXX**

Jacob's comforting words helped me to sleep well during the night, but when the sun comes up, it brings the problems with it too. Nothing is hidden under the sunlight. And so the name "Mike" came back in my mind. But this time, I had made up my mind. I would tell Edward about it. He should know. We would work it all out together.

_But when is the right moment?_

_And what do I say? "Hey Edward! You know, babe, Mike called me last night at 3.30 and threatened me with some dirty laundry of yours."_

Nuh! It can't be that.

I had a few chances during breakfast, but each time I opened my mouth I made a complete fool out of myself. I just stood there, jaw dropped wide open and no words coming out.

And then it was Edward. He was too sweet, too kind as always and I couldn't bring him down by telling him such news, which would only worry him and ruin his day.

So, I let him go do some business of his. In fact, his father Carlisle had called him and told him that he needed him at the company for something, don't know what that was. Therefore the whole morning Edward was there. And I was alone at home fighting with my laptop's keyboard and my thoughts. Half page written, one page written. Delete delete delete. Start from scratch. Half page written. Then one page. Delete. And all over again.

This went on until 2.30 in the afternoon. The time that Edward returned home. Which was my home. But there was no more mine and his now. Only ours apparently. I didn't even have to ask him. He just came by and stayed wherever I was. And I did the same with his house too. It was a mutual thing and I loved it.

"Ok, what's wrong Bells?" Edward said and left his fork in his plate making a metallic sound which made me jerk on my seat.

"What?" I asked lost in my thoughts.

"Come on, there is obviously something bothering you all day today. I can see it in your moves. And you seem aloof during the whole lunch. You didn't even ask what my father wanted from me." He pointed out correctly.

"It's just that…" I huffed. "Edward I'm scared." I announced and joined my eyebrows looking into his eyes.

He immediately put his hands over mine which were lying on the table and stroked them. "Love, I am here! You have no reason to be afraid."

_Just spill it out Bella. Just do it._

"Mike called me last night." I confessed and lowered my head from guilt. Although I had nothing to feel guilty about. But I did feel that I had to tell him earlier. But at least I managed to say it. Better late than never.

"What?" Edward almost yelled and stood up again. "When? What did he want?"

"At 3.30 at night, you were sleeping and he wanted to threaten us. As usual. With some photos of us and some…things that he knows about your past…" My voice lowered again once I spelled out the last words. It was hard to reveal this part of the story to him. Mostly because it made me feel so bad about it. The thought that I doubted him, that I felt like he was hiding something from me was excruciating.

"My past. What can he possibly know about my past Bella that you don't already know?" His words sounded like an accusation to me. It made things even worse for me.

"I don't know." I was barely heard. "He said that he has documents and proofs that you were…actually part of…that…gang…" And after I said that I bit my lips and closed my eyes expecting him to explode and start shouting or something.

But there was silence for a while.

"_It's ok." I thought. "He might want some time to think or calm himself down or just realize what I just told him."_

But then this deathly silence went on for a little bit longer and this made me feel even more worried and insecure.

What I did? I remained silent breathing heavily and waiting impatiently for any reaction from him. Even a bad one. But at least, a reaction so that I could understand what he was thinking.

"Do you believe him?" He finally asked me sounding calmer than I thought he would be.

I pressed my lips and moved my head for "No."

"I want to hear it from your lips Bella, while you look me in the eyes." He said and I hesitantly opened them and starred in his dark blue cloudy skies that were his eyes.

But I saw no anger in them. A little bit of disappointment perhaps but still, no anger.

"No, I don't believe him."

"You lie…" Edward talked so silently as if he said it to himself rather than me. And as always, he knew me too well.

"I'm so sorry…It's not that I don't trust you, but I feel that there are things you haven't told me and…Edward I don't want to learn about you from others! I want to know everything about you from you! No matter how dark your past is. I don't care! Because I will love you anyway. I don't know how not to love you." I stopped for a second to check on him. He was motionless and frozen like a stone. "Besides, I care about your past, but it's your present and future that matters to me more. Not your past."

"But the past is what defines us." He added in disbelief for the things I just told him.

"Yes, but people change. We learn from the past, so that we won't make the same mistakes in the future." I wanted to approach him. He was standing a few meters away from me, but to me it seemed like miles separating us at that point. "And you are not alone. I won't let you repeat the past. Because I will always be by your side Edward. I care about you. You are everything to me. That is why I don't want you to hide from me. I will love you no matter what. My feelings for you won't change."

Edward turned slowly to me again and he lifted his gaze until he met mine. I just wanted to run and hug him, but I felt I couldn't reach him. He was the only one able to walk the distance between us.

But he just stayed there starring at me and not moving at all. But I decided to stand up from the chair. I just couldn't stand still anymore. I made a step forward. No movement from him. Then one more step. Then another one. Till the point the tips of my Converses touched his.

"Eddie, my love…" I lifted my hand up approaching his face. I hesitated a few inches away from his left cheek. I thought he would stop me. But he didn't. Edward just kept looking in my eyes saying nothing and not moving at all. "Please say something…" I pleaded and found the courage to stroke his face.

In my relief, Edward closed his eyes under my touch and he put his hand over mine bringing my palm to his lips. And he kissed it tenderly.

"I swear I didn't want to get you in all this. I wanted to protect you from all the mess and the fake rumours about me." He finally said in an apologetic tone, which really surprised me. Him apologizing to me? For what?

"What are you talking about Edward? There is nothing to feel bad for. I can take everything as soon as I am with you." I explained and a wind of relief blew around me again.

"Mike is…merely right Bella." He said and went to sit on the sofa. I followed him and stood next to him. "I wasn't a part of that gang but…I knew who they were, what they did. But that is not the whole story."

"Then which is?" I asked anticipating breathlessly his explanations and going to sit next to him on that sofa.

Edward inhaled deeply, I guessed trying to find the strength that was needed for him to say the things he had to say. "I've told you why I broke up with my "fiancée"" He made air quotes. "with Kate."

I nodded. "Because you found her with…your friend."

"My best friend back then." He corrected me. "Tom Winester was like a brother to me." He snorted. "And look what he did to me." Edward avoided eye-contact with me. He just stared his fingers which were making invisible circles, while he was talking.

"A couple of weeks after that incident, Tom died in a terrible car accident. There was literally nothing left from his car after he crashed on that lamp post."

I had never heard of that. "And how does that have to do with you?"

"They examined the car and the circumstances under which the accident occurred and they realized that the brakes on his car had been cut off. Someone sabotaged his car in order to kill him Bella."

That was the moment he turned his face to me and this was the exact moment I realized the rest of the story. "And they accused you for it." I monologued and my knees felt weak.

"Everyone Bells. His family. Even Kate dared calling me for one last time to accuse me for what happened to her…"boyfriend". Can you imagine it? No one believed in my innocence." He passed his hands over his face and then let them fall on his lap. "Somehow, a reporter who knew me and followed my career, even though I was a newbie, heard the news and dug deeper. Once he learned who Tom was, he immediately connected me with it, because of my previous relationship with Kate. He phoned constantly at my house threatening me to expose me and that he would write I was to blame for the accident, even though I wasn't." He sighed. "He made my life a living hell, Bella. And the fact that the person who actually did that hasn't been found yet, made things even more difficult for me."

I felt so sorry for him. I couldn't believe the shit he had gone through.

"Edward, I know you didn't do it. You should have told me earlier." i comforted him and put my hands on his cheeks. He gave me a puppy face in return. "What happened with the reporter though?"

Edward took my hands in his and brought me to sit on his lap holding me tight. "My father took good care of that."

I joined my eyebrows puzzled.

"Remember when I had told you that I paid a paparazzi to not publish photos and news of me and Kate?"

I nodded.

"Well, I lied about that one." Then he ceased to think of something. "Ok, I didn't lie that much. I just hid the whole truth. The person that my father paid to not post any news about me and Kate is actually that reporter who knew about Tom's accident and threatened me. Carlisle paid him to not reveal any information about either my relationship with Kate or Tom's fatal accident. Which he eventually did."

"Oh my baby…I feel so bad for you." I said and put hands around his neck hugging him tightly.

After many minutes Edward finally loosened up and relaxed. He stroked my back with rhythmical movements up and down my spine, while he put his chin on my left shoulder.

"I should have told you. You should know…" He said practically admitting his wrong choice of remaining silent.

"Yes, you should!" I told him trying to seem mad at him, but of course failed. "How many times do I need to tell you that I want to know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, about you. Good or bad."

Edward smirked and that made me feel happy again. It was about time he showed me his beautiful smile.

"I adore you my love. Nothing will change my opinion about you. It hasn't changed for eight years now anyway." I stroked his hair gently.

"But this whole story…What would you think about me? Who would guarantee that you wouldn't believe it and break up with me, because you would be afraid of me and what I am capable of doing?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and my mouth opened widely. "What?"

"I mean, since I've already told you about my fight with that stranger at that bar and the fight with Tom when I found him with Kate, how would you take some news about me which claimed that I am a murderer?"

"BUT YOU ARE NOT!" I burst and held his face in my hands forcing him to look back at me. "Edward, look at me. I do not believe this nonsence. I know they trapped you, that is all. You are not guilty for what happened to him."

Edward moved his head. "You are an angel. A real angel." And all of a sudden we were kissing. It was a different kiss. This time I could feel relief, yes, relief.

"I would never ever doubt you babe. And I am really sorry that I didn't talk to you. I swear I didn't believe Mike. I just…I was thinking about the most crazy stuff and I lost it. I freaked out." I explained.

"And now you haven't freaked out?" He asked me shyly.

I smiled. "Of course not! I told you, I don't believe a word of these rumours. Because I know you better than anyone. I've seen your true colours Edward."

He put a flock of hair behind my ear. "I didn't do it, I swear. I wasn't even in New York the day of the accident. I was in Canada for some shooting. But that reporter-paparazzi just craved for attention and money. And I happened to be his way of achieving that."

"Has he bothered you since then?"

He moved his head. "No. Until Newton did now."

How did he learn about it though? I had to find out.

"Edward, Mike told me he wants to meet me in order to give me this information about you." He kept looking at me. "I am thinking of going."

"What?! NO! NO WAY!" Edward sounded downright.

"Eddie it's the only way to find out more about his source. I am going to find out and then we can fight him back!" I explained trying to convince him.

"No Bella! I won't let you go anywhere close that bastard!" He insisted.

"My love please listen to me! It's our only chance to get rid of him once and for all! I'm gonna learn exactly what he knows and from whom. They won't threaten us for much longer."

Edward remained silent being thoughtful.

"The question is how did Mike Newton learn about these things? No one knew except for me, my parents, Emmett and Jasper. And that paparazzi. So I suppose…we could get some answers. But Bella, if he dares to harm you in any way, I swear to God, I will break his head and…"

"Sh sh shh!" I put my fingers over his lips. "Nothing will happen to me Edward. You can even follow me if you want to. Just to make sure. Stay in your car or something and look out for me."

My caring boyfriend finally nodded pressing his lips. I could feel it wasn't easy for him. "Alright. Let's do that then."

I smiled to him and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, you will guard me well."

He smiled back to me. "So, how will you do it? Will you call him?"

I sighed. "No, I won't tell him anything. I will just go to the cafeteria he told me at the time he told me and hope that we will get the answers we want."

Edward's hands were tensed around my waist. "I can't even imagine you passing a minute with him! Let alone so much time in a cafeteria." He spoke through his teeth.

"Hey relax! What did I tell you? I am gonna be fine!"

_And it's the least I can do to make up for everything I've put you through because of Mike Newton. Something that I was responsible for. For even doubting you and thinking that you were hiding something bad from me._

"And don't worry, I won't kiss him this time anyway."

"Wait. Kiss him? This time?"

Edward began to lose his temper. "When did that happen?"

"Um…I got out with him once. After our two night stands in Paris. I felt abused and used and he was the first guy I met and asked me out, so I thought ok, why not. And…I went. And he kissed me. But I stopped him. I swear I did."

"Why did you even think of going out with him? I know he is not even your type."

"Edward, I was hurt! I wanted to forget you by meeting other men. Mike just happened to be there! The perfect timing for him, the worst for me." I explained to him with all the sincerity I had.

He finally nodded. "I can't blame you. I behaved like a jackass to you. But again, Mike? What were you thinking Bells?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully while I stood up. I heard him laughing while I was walking away from him to check on Roger and give him something to eat.

"Thank God your taste in men is much better now!" Edward's voice came to me from the living room, the moment I went at the balcony to find Roger.

_This man…This perfect man…_

I smiled to myself totally happy that things came out so well between me and Edward, even after this hard moment and put some dog food and water for Roger to eat and drink.

**XXX**

"Are you ready for this?" Edward cupped my face and stared in my eyes as if he was trying to read my soul or my mind and see what I was thinking.

I nodded.

Edward pressed his lips on mine and then spoke again. "I'll be watching over you, ok? Nothing will happen to you, I swear."

His promise was all I needed for me to gather some strength and get out of the car heading to my uncertain meeting with the person I hated the most at this moment. Mike Newton.

Once I opened the cafeteria's door, I took a glimpse of Edward inspecting me from his car and left a sigh of relief. My guardian angel was there to protect me.

"Hey Bella!" A man's voice came from behind me the moment I entered "Philip's café".

"Mike." I replied simply and gave him the angriest, meaniest, most vicious look he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow. Someone is furious." He acknowledged.

"You bet I am." I confirmed and sat on a chair opposite him.

"You should have something to drink first and then we shall talk more thoroughly." And he motioned to the waiter to come and serve me.

"No! I don't want to drink anything and I certainly do NOT want to pass any more time with you here or anywhere else. So speak quickly and let's get done with it."

"Oookaay…You don't seem in a good mood, but, really, Bella…" He approached me over the table ready to touch my hands. "I can't see why. Aren't you happy that you will finally get to know who Edward Cullen really is and break up with him before it is too late?"

"What?!" I took my hands back instantly before he had the chance to touch them. "Are you insane? I would never break up with Edward. And especially not because of you!"

Mike lifted his hands up in the air and sat back on his chair. "You had it coming." And he practically threw on the table right in front of me, a big green file. "Open it." He instructed me and I frowned. "Open it, it's the evidence I was talking to you about. I will explain some things as you see the photos."

I took the file in my hands and opened it slowly and hesitantly.

"It's not a bomb Bella sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" I talked through gritted teeth.

Mike smirked and furrowed his eyebrow, but went on as if I had said nothing to him. Like he didn't realize the warning in my voice. "As you can see, these are photos of your beloved Edward Cullen and his ex-fiancée, Kate Gilbert. Of course, these are from the time they were together."

I took a couple of photos in my hands. It was Edward with a brunette woman with long hair and small brown eyes. I have to admit the ugly truth though. She looked really beautiful.

I felt my self-esteem abandoning me, but I tried to remember the reality. The fact that I was with Edward now and not her. I was the one who had the pleasure of living every day with this man and not her. She cheated on him and I would never do that. So practically, I had won in every way possible.

_Yes, Bella. Cheer up! Don't lose it now._

"These photos were ready to be published from a friend of mine, but guess who paid so that wouldn't happen?" Mike continued having this really irritating attitude, as if he was saying something really important and he had already won this battle.

"He did it to protect her from assholes like you." I said simply still talking angrily. "And I already know that. You didn't have to tell me about it."

Mike frowned and bit his lip nervously. The game had changed now. He didn't expect my move. "Ok then…Keep checking on these photos."

I went on with the rest of the photos.

"The next photos are the evidence that he was a part of a gang."

And I scanned them thoroughly. It was Edward with Laurent and James by his side outside a bar. It seemed like no one else from the other members of the gang was there with them.

I began to laugh. Apparently this made Mike angrier.

"What is so funny?" He asked spitting the last word.

"You…You are such a jerk! But…" I couldn't stop laughing. "I already knew that." Finally managed to calm myself down. "What I didn't know is that you are worthless too." I said before throwing the photos back with the others and continuing. "Because I know these two guys, I've met them. They are great men and much better than you'll ever be."

Mike remained silent. But I could see his face turning red, his eyebrows joined and wrinkles appearing on his forehead. He had lost and he couldn't accept that.

"Now," I stood up and approached him holding my purse in my hands ready to leave that place. "Don't you ever threaten us again. Because we are going to announce our relationship pretty soon, so you can't say anything about this anymore either. As for this…failed attempt to dig in Edward's past," I showed the pile of photos he had brought with him to convince me that there was something wrong with him, "..you don't even know the whole story. Do a better research at your next victims because these ones.." I pointed to myself. "…will not be kind to you again if you ever try to bother us one more time in the future."

I stood straight up, gave him an "I fucking won!" smile and turned my back to him walking my way out of the cafeteria like a classy lady.

The moment I got outside I scanned the whole place for Edward's car, but there was no sign of him around that street.

And then it hit me.

He had warned me that he would park the car at the next street, a little bit further away from the café, so that he wouldn't be visible from Mike Newton.

I took my phone out of my bag and called Edward.

"_Hey! Are you ok?"_ His kind, full of concern voice replied.

"Yes, I am fine. It's all over Edward. He had nothing else to say. Nothing real. We won babe!" I said cheerfully.

"_I knew you could do it! I am proud of you my girl!"_ He congratulated me making me blush.

"Thank you sweetie! Although, _we_ actually made it. Together." I smiled widely thinking of his face grinning and looking content.

"_You did the hardest part though."_ He acknowledged_. "And by the way, where are you? I am about to turn the corner to the street where the cafeteria is."_

_Oh shit!_

I checked around me. I was now at a dark alley next to the café. I didn't even know I had taken that turn, while I was talking to Edward on the phone.

"Edward, there is a problem. I have to return back…I am at an alley somewhere next to the cafeteria. I will get back to the main street, ok? Just wait for me there." And I turned around heading back to "Philip's café".

"Hey doll. Going somewhere?"

Mike appeared in front of me out of nowhere blocking my way.

"Mike let me pass." I tried to remain calm, although there was something in his eyes that made me feel really scared. An unknown dark light somewhere deep in his stare finding its way out on the surface.

"No." He replied sternly and approached me.

"I said, let me pass." I repeated with as much strength and prowess as I had left. Before fear would take over.

"And I said, no!" And with a rapid move he came to me and pushed me to a building's white wall. "You didn't want to be mine the easy way. We'll have to do it the hard way then." And he tried to press his lips on mine.

"STOP! ASSHOLE!" I started yelling and pushing him away. I even remembered some self-defense lessons I had taken a few years ago and I put my thumbs on his eyes pressing them.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! YOU BITCH!" Mike Newton screamed with pain trying to take my hands off his face.

"GET OFF HER NOW!"

That familiar voice, my angel's voice, was heard. Although now he sounded extremely angry. Almost mad.

Edward dragged Mike away from me and punched him on the face before the latter had any chance to protest or make his move on my boyfriend. Mike Newton fell on the ground, blood dripping from his nose and blood spilling from his mouth.

"If you ever, EVER, dare to touch her, even talk to her again, I am gonna make you regret the moment you were born!" Edward warned him and I thought I saw red flashes coming from his eyes. That was how angry he was.

Mike didn't reply. Edward went to him and grabbed him from his shirt's collar. "You got that motherfucker? Do not even come anywhere near us or I will hunt your ass down!"

I had never seen Edward so furious. Not even when he acted.

Of course we had argued ourselves, but definitely not like that. Thankfully.

"Ok, ok!" Mike moved his head totally frightened, his eyes widely open.

Edward threw him back on the street and he came to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting some hair away from my eyes.

Only then I realized that I was panting and my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. Tears came naturally and I began to sob.

"Shhh…It's ok. I'm here now." Edward comforted me the moment I fell in his arms and hugged him tight. "It's alright." And he squeezed me kissing me hair again and again.

On our way home, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But the only thing I saw, was Mike Newton attacking me. I freaked out and opened my eyes turning to Edward. He was the face I wanted to see at that moment.

"What's wrong love?" He asked me and I just moved my head not saying a word. Just leaning my head on his shoulder, eyes on the street above us as he was driving us home.

"He will pay for this Bella. I swear he will." Edward promised me and I nodded.

He had to pay! And he would.

**XXX**

"Jas. I have a mission for you." Edward talked on the phone once we got in his apartment and Roger ran towards us to welcome us.

"I want you to search everything about Mike Newton, that paparazzi who's been following us. And let me know."

There was an answer from Jasper.

"You have already? You are the man bro. Tomorrow morning. At 11.00 o'clock. Your place." Edward announced.

Then his manager said something and he replied with an "Ok. Goodnight then. See you tomorrow."

Once he hang up the phone, he turned to me. "Babe we have a date tomorrow with Jasper. He has some good news for us. I think we have this jackass in our hands now."

I smirked completely satisfied. "I can't wait to see that petty creature going down." I spoke through gritted teeth and clenched my fists in anger.

Jasper had told me in the past that he would start searching about Mike Newton. It seems that he had finally found something. And I couldn't wait to know what that something was.

Because now, we also knew who his partner was. That paparazzi who had gone after Edward a few years ago, was working with Newton now giving him all the "evidence" he thought he had gathered about my boyfriend. He was in our black list too now.

But I wasn't scared anymore.

This would be the end of Mike Newton's intimidation.

For we had now won.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** It was about time Mike took a lesson, right? More to come in the next chapter. What do you think will happen know? Will he stop bothering them or will he go on? Again, sorry for being so late to update and thanks so much for all your reviews! :) It means a lot to me!

Till next time!

© Copyright ~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** nikol: Sweetie! :) I am so glad you liked that chapter. :) And yes, Edward is the cutest… :) Awww…That was one of the sweetest things I've read! Thank you so so much! I hope my book will get published soon too! :')) You are so kind girl! :))

giota: Yes, the truth is that I almost cried too while writing James' story.. :( Thanks for your understanding and reading-reviewing of course! :)) Hahaha! That is a great comment. "I take him as he is." I think that is true. ;) Hehe!

lola: Haha! Really? That's so sweet… :) Yes, I like Edward too. ;)

bigstar: Oh! I see. It's ok. Your reviews make me smile (always), so I didn't mind it at all. :) And sorry that you waited so long for the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading-reviewing too btw. :))


	21. Chapter 21-Parents issues

**Chapter 21- "Parents issues"**

Hello everyone! Yes, I am still here. It took too long again to update, sorry. Just life is too busy I guess. Anyway, here is the new chapter, with quite a few lemons as some of you told me that you missed them, so enjoy!

**XXX**

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I would die for you,  
>I would die for you,<br>I've been dying just to feel you by my side,  
>To know that you're mine.<br>I will cry for you,  
>I will cry for you,<br>I will wash away your pain with all my tears,  
>And drown your fear.<br>I will pray for you,  
>I will pray for you,<br>I will sell my soul for something pure and true,  
>Someone like you.<em>"

**Garbage- "I would die for you."**

**XXX**

"So, as it seems from my research, Mike Newton is quite deep in shit right now."

"How you mean Jas?"

"Well, Edward, his father and him have been in many notorious cases."

"What kind of cases?" I asked anticipating to learn more about his past. Anything that could be used against him.

"What job did he tell you that his father is doing Bella?" Jasper asked and I thought about it for a while.

"Um…He told me he is…a lawyer."

"Exactly! And a quite known one actually. Does the name Jack Newton tell you something?"

"No. I can't recall anything." I replied.

"Jack Newton? Oh shit! Is Jack Newton his father? Seriously Jasper?" Edward sounded extremely surprised and as if he had heard the most extraordinary news.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, it's him."

"Will you finally tell me what you two are talking about guys?" I was frustrated for being kept out of the conversation.

"Bella, this man is hazardous. You can't imagine. He is…devilish."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Devilish? Edward?"

He sensed my disbelief. "I am serious. Look. Have you heard of a big economic scandal about…two years ago? With a huge insurance company which claimed bankruptcy and all the shares they had in the stock market had to be sequestrated. Many of these shares belonged to common people, like you and me Bells. And they lost their money in just one day. But what's even worse is that many people depended on that company for their pensions and their health care. After the bankruptcy they got nothing back. Not a single penny."

"And what does that have to do with Mike's dad?" I asked.

"Well, all these people demanded to be compensated for their losses. Because they had invested their savings in that company and they weren't even informed about what was going to happen. They couldn't even get paid or have the health care that they were paying for years! So, they were gathered all together and took the "U. Company" as its name was, to the courts. Jack Newton was the company's attorney. He knew everything, there were even clues about his clients being part of other suspicious economic cases too, like lots of money being transferred secretly through banks in Philippines to the director's and other important members' bank accounts. The same money that all these people had trusted them with. Nevertheless, he managed to win the case. And people got nothing back." Edward explained to me.

I put my hand over my mouth. "But how? How did he do that?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

"He knew the judge who was responsible of handling the case." Jasper replied and discarded all our doubts and enquiries.

"He knew the judge?" I repeated rather surprised.

"They even had a "friendly" dinner the night before the trial." Jasper added and left a couple of photos on the table in front of us, showing Mike's father and another man, about 50 years old with grey hair talking alone in a restaurant.

"Unbelievable." Edward mumbled as he took the photographs in his hands and inspected them. "Did he actually pay him to win the case?"

"I don't know about that, but it is a fact that all the trials that Jack Newton has won, this particular judge was always in charge."

"Oh my God…" I said and looked at Edward.

"If you have these photos and you know all these things, then how come no one knows about it?" Edward's question was quite accurate.

Jasper explained. "That's where Mike gets involved in the story. As a paparazzi and a journalist, he has connections in the press. Therefore, it wasn't hard for him and his father to buy people's silence. And all these cases were just pushed under the carpet. Nobody knows a thing about their dark secrets."

I moved my head. "I can't believe it. It's…" I had no words to show how disgusted I was at that point.

"How did you find out about this Jasper?" I finally asked him.

"Well, I know people Bella." A proud smirk appeared on his face implying something hidden behind it.

"Will we be in trouble for knowing these things?"

"Definitely not Bella." Jasper answered to me immediately.

"Are you sure about that?" I insisted.

"Yes, I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Good." I nodded. "Then thank you a lot for your…research."

"No problem Bella. It's always a pleasure to expose bastards like these who have ruined people's lives." And he smiled to me. Which was rather rare but very welcomed if I wanted to be honest. I wanted to gain his trust, as he was so important to Edward. And I think that we actually were in a good way of achieving that.

"Now, should I publish these evidence? It will be front page in every newspaper and it will make the headlines everywhere; TV, radio…"

"No." Edward stopped Jasper suddenly. "Keep the evidence somewhere safe and if he ever bothers us again, then make that asshole suffer."

My boyfriend's answer caught me off guard.

"Are you sure Edward?" His manager insisted.

"Yes Jas." And then Edward turned to me. "Bella? What do you think?"

I hesitated for while. Torn between my desire for revenge and my good, generous side. "Ed…I…."

"Hey, listen to me." Edward put his hands on my shoulders and faced me. "I promise you that IF he ever tries to harm us in any way, this evidence will be out immediately. Just a call to Jasper and then Mike and his father will end up in jail."

I thought about it for a while. I trusted Edward of course. It was Mike I didn't trust though. He attacked me last night and who knows what would have happened if Edward wasn't there? Or if I hadn't remembered those self-defense moves.

"Edward..I don't know. Can't we just expose them and be safe once and for all?"

"No!" He insisted and took my hands in his holding them tight. "Babe we are one step ahead of him. We now have a secret weapon that he doesn't know we own. He won't hurt us ever again."

"How are you so sure about that?" I asked him and I saw him being frozen for a moment, empty stare in his eyes.

He had stopped breathing. The silence became too loud.

"Because I am telling you so. Because _I_ promise to protect you from that man or any other danger with my own life if necessary."

_Oh God…_

I tried to find any words, anything to say to him. But nothing good enough could come out. Nothing at all. So I just felt tears appearing at the corner of my eyes and I fell in Edward's arms repeating how much I loved him.

"Not as much as I love you." He answered and held me in his arms stroking my back.

"Ok, we'll do it your way." I finally said and wiped my few tears. "I trust you."

My boyfriend and soul mate smiled to me and stroked my cheek.

"So what do I do?" Jasper asked and made both me and Edward turn towards him. I could tell that we had both forgotten about the existence of another person in the room.

"Uh…You collect all this evidence and keep them somewhere safe and only me and Bella will inform you in case you need to use them." Edward explained.

"Alright guys. As you wish."

**XXX**

"Bells babe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

We were already at Edward's apartment playing with Roger.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ex's phone call last night?"

Did the sky just fall on me? Did the Earth stop moving?

"Wh-What?"

_You are staggering now Bella? Not cool! NOT cool!_

"He did call you, didn't he? I heard you talking to him last night. Why wasn't I the first to know about Mike? And you preferred to tell Jacob Black instead?"

The first and only time he managed to remember Jacob's full name and it had to be this one? Damn!

"He called me first Edward. He wanted to tell me something. Plus, you were sleeping! I didn't want to wake you up my love."

"It doesn't matter if I am sleeping, if I am miles away. You know I would do anything to help you, to be there for you. And last night you needed me!"

Guilts. Guilts. And more guilts…

"Look, I am sorry! I just can't stop feeling responsible for all this mess I caused to us with Mike. All this is my fault and only mine! I just didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" He left our dog down and came closer to me on the bed where we were lying all this time. "Tell me that you are joking please. Tell me you are not serious." He didn't actually sound happy.

"Well, I…am actually…"

"What should I do for you to make you understand that you mean the world to me? I am happy only by having you in my life, I do not need anything else Bella."

I smirked. I am sure that I would seem like a small little kid who had just heard a nice complement and blushed like crazy. I bit my lip and looked down at the sheets.

"And by the way, I want you to congratulate Jacob and Leah in my behalf too." Edward added and caught me completely off guard. I lifted my eyes up to him and my jaw must have been hugging wide open.

"What? I told you I heard you talking with him."

"You…" I pinched him. "Little…" Pinched again. "Teaaaaase!" And I put my legs over him sitting on his laps and pretending to hit him playfully. I would never hurt him in anyway of course.

"You knew! You knew and yet you did all these questions to me and made me feel so bad for not telling you first! You are so naughty and bad!"

I kept accusing him, but Edward found this funnier than it really was. He was chuckling and then laughing so hard like I was actually tickling and not "beating" him.

"What can I say? I love teasing you." He managed to say between his loud laughters.

"Shame! Shame on you!" I kept accusing and pinching him gently.

All of a sudden, when Edward decided that he had had enough of me playing with him like that, he grabbed my hands with a quick movement and held them tight in his strong fists. I tried to set myself free, but I faced great resistance and strength from him.

"Come here you silly girl." Edward mumbled silently and left my hands to grab my face and hid it in his palms with a speedy movement. His lips crashed on mine and our breaths became one as our kiss became deeper and more intense. I put my arms around his neck instinctively and stuck my body on his taking in all the love he could give me. The love I could finally feel he felt for me. A love as strong and deep as mine was for him.

I felt his hands roaming up and down my body exploring it. His soft, warm touch leaving its trail over my hot skin.

But suddenly, I felt something like…a third hand touching my back. Actually it felt more like scratching it to be honest.

"Love…" I mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm…" Edward groaned not stopping our kiss.

"Babe I feel…something behind me."

That moment he ceased kissing me and immediately checked behind me.

And then he began laughing.

"Come here little buddy."

The person responsible for me being scared was not actually a person. It was…

"Roger! Oh you little boy." I stroked his back and in response he laid between me and Edward and a cute sound came from his throat as he was rubbing his face against mine and Edward's legs.

"Awww…He is such a sweetheart!"

"And also likes to peak." Edward added and we both giggled.

"Edward, can _I_ ask you something now?"

"Sure." He replied abruptly still playing with our puppy.

I got out of the bed and headed to his wardrobe.

"Where are you going love?"

I motioned him to wait and after that, I took the pieces of a photograph from the dark corner of his wardrobe and returned to bed.

"Why do you have your ex fiancée's photo in your wardrobe?"

Edward opened his palms and I left all the torn pieces of the photograph in his big hands.

"How did you…?"

"Find them?" I completed his question. Edward was staring at me confused and with his mouth hanging wide open. "Remember that day I found out about the headlines about us and I freaked out?"

He nodded still puzzled.

"I had asked you to go at my car and bring me some clothes and you asked me to search for your agenda, cause you wanted to find a telephone number."

"And you found it in my wardrobe, where I was keeping my agenda." He realized and I saw his eyes darkening. "Babe, you do understand the fact that it is torn into a million pieces right?"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "But still in your wardrobe."

He snuffed and moved his head in despair. "Love, I am telling you, you got it wrong."

"Edward, I am not accusing you of anything." And that was true. I really didn't accuse him of anything. I did understand the fact that he had a past. "I just wanted to show you that you too hide things from me. It's not only me with Jacob's call last night."

He crooked. "Yes, with one difference. I didn't even know that this photo was actually in there. Or actually the pieces of this photograph."

"How you mean?" I asked and took Roger in my arms.

"Bells, I had torn apart all the photos that I had of me and Kate many years ago. I had put them in a box which was kept in my wardrobe. And almost a year after we had broken up, I threw them away. It seems like this one somehow was left out of that box. It must have fallen or something."

I didn't reply. I just turned and faced him in the eyes. I wanted to see if was being honest. And the truth is that he was. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't lying.

Roger all of a sudden escaped from my embrace and ran to the living room. Edward took the chance and put his hand over my left cheek turning my face to him.

"Bella. Kate is the past." Then he stopped and thought of something. "No, actually Kate is not even the past. She is forgotten. Like she never came in my life. I swear I wasn't even aware of the existence of this photo in my house."

I remained serious. Not that I didn't believe him. I just wanted to prolong his agony for a while.

"Bella my love please talk to me, tell me any…"

And my lips connected with his preventing him from talking. When we ceased kissing I opened my eyes slowly and gave him the warmest smile.

"Eddie my love, no need to explain. I was just teasing you." And I bit my lips seeing him throwing his head back revealing that beautiful, white, strong neck of his.

"Aaah! And _I_ am the teaser huh?"

I smirked and leaned closer to him leaving kisses over his soft neck. I heard him growling a bit and I took it as a good sign. That encouraged me and I placed myself higher, right above his length. That caused him to grab my ass instantly and squeeze me over his body even more.

"I hate what I am about to do…" Edward said panting. "But I have to do this." He took the pieces of the photo that were now scattered on the mattress. "Can we please stop for a while? Although I would never want to stop at this point."

I giggled "Then why stop?" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh dear Lord…Bella you are not making it easy for me."

I gave him a crooked smile. "Ok." And I moved off of him.

He took a deep breath and gave me his other hand. "Follow me."

I stood up and followed him to the kitchen unaware of what he was about to do.

"See these?" He finally said while opening the bin.

And he opened his hand and all the pieces disappeared along with other garbage in the big black bin. "Gone. Forever." Edward added.

"You. Are." I approached with every single word I said. "Amazing!" And I jumped on him. Edward had fast reflexes which prevented us from falling down. I put my legs around his waist tightly and I began kissing him passionately. I could feel him smiling against my lips every now and then.

He slowly lead us to the bedroom and he placed me on the bed, while he came over me. He proceeded going lower to my neck nibbling the skin there and making me feel the heat burning my body slowly.

And then someone else too decided that it was good for him to lick our faces.

"Oh oh! Roooger!" We both said and laughed putting an end to our making out session.

That night, no matter how hard we tried to put Roger to sleep in his little dog house, he would always get out and come to Edward's -or should I say_ our_ bed now?- and sneak between us. Therefore we allowed him only for that time to sleep with us. Somehow he seemed to need us more than other days.

**XXX**

"I am telling you again, if you feel bad or uncomfortable even for one instant, tell me and we are out of here. Ok?"

I nodded.

Edward knocked the door.

"Edward! How are you my boy?"

A tall blond and quite handsome man opened the door. He was wearing a black suit and his smile was lightening his face. I thought Edward's mother was the person from whom Edward inherited his looks, but I could see the resemblance between Edward and his father now.

"Dad this is Isabella Swan. My girlfriend and incredible author. Bella this is my father and businessman Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen."

"Mr Cullen? Call me Carlisle Isabella." He replied and gave me his hand in a shake. "Please come in."

"And I believe you've met my mother, Esmee." Edward's voice sounded a bit more bitter than when he introduced me with his father.

"Yes, how do you do Mrs Cullen?"

"Pretty well dear, thank you."

Her arrogant and snobbish attitude was more than obvious on her face, but I decided to ignore it for Edward's sake.

We proceeded to the living room. While we were walking I couldn't help but admire the interior design. Many expensive artistic paintings, decorative China vases, a red carpet on the hallway and a brown one in the living room. Beautiful lights at the corner of the rooms and some chandeliers made of Swarovski crystal, shining under the white light, hanging from the roof.

The living room was even more impressive. Huge, light brown sofas and couches were put in the middle of the room and a brown coffee table among them. There was a fireplace too, where a fire was slowly burning sending out heat to the whole place. Some flowers were decorating the fireplace along with a few family photos.

"Is this you?" I asked Edward while I was approaching the fireplace and took a photo in my hands.

He came next to me and checked on the photograph. "Yes, that is me and this is Emmett." He added and pointed to a smiling boy sitting on a bike next to Edward. My boyfriend was as sweet as a child as he was now. He was wearing a shirt writing "I love my Mummy" on it, grey trousers and white small shoes.

"You are adorable!" I said and stroked the frame's glass right above Edward's figure.

"I was about…5 years old at that photo. And for your information, I always hated this shirt." He added and gave his mother a stern look.

"So, Isabella, where are you from?" Carlisle asked me and I turned my attention to him.

"Actually, from Forks . And please call me Bella."

"Ok. Forks huh?"

"Yes, my parents still live there. My father, Charlie is the chief of police in Forks. And my mother, Renee is a housewife."

"Wow, chief huh? That's big."

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "Although I have missed my father through all these years… He wasn't there for me. When duty calls, family comes second." That sounded bitter, but that was the way I felt about it.

Edward stroked my hand and when I turned to look at him, he was smiling. We both got the deeper meaning of this. We both had the same problem with our fathers.

"Well, I kinda get your father. I am a busy working man too."

"Yes, I have understood that too." Edward got in the conversation.

I squeezed his hand to prevent him from saying anything else.

Carlisle glanced at Edward, pressed his lips and remained silent.

" , dinner is ready."

A kind, plump woman came in the living room.

"We are coming Aurora, thank you."

"You have servants?" I whispered to Edward.

He just shrugged and pronounced a silent "My Mum." And rolled his eyes afterwards.

"Shall we?" Esmee stood up from the couch were she was sitting on and with graceful moves, her long black dress falling to her ankles, she motioned us and we followed her to another room which as it seemed was the dining room. The decoration was contemporary, nothing like the classic old-times inspired living room. The colours were mainly black and white, from the walls to the furniture. The white chairs, placed around the black table, had strange shapes and forms. It was as if it had escaped from those magazines about fancy houses with modern design. Not everyone's taste, but still it looked really beautiful and appealing.

"I have to say that you have a really nice house Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Then I saw Edward father's stare and corrected my phrase. "I mean, Carlisle." And I smiled warmly. He smiled back.

I have to admit though that I didn't like the fact that Esmee still refused to follow her husband's example and ask me to call her with her first name. Such a cold and distant woman she was.

Soon enough we were sitting on our seats around the table, me next to Edward and Esmee next to Carlisle and we were enjoying the dinner that the cook had made.

"The lasagnas are great." I said wondering to whom I should give the credits for the tasteful meal.

"Yes, Maria is a great cook." Esmee replied as a matter of factly and I turned my face to Edward opening my eyes in surprise. He almost chuckled with my facial expression of awe and surprise, but he managed to hide it the last moment by coughing. Once Esmee's eyes fell on us, we became serious and continued eating.

"So, Bella." Edward's mother addressed me and I almost chocked by the way she pronounced my name. "What is your job again?"

"Mum, I've told you a thousand times that Bella is a…"

"A writer. I am a writer Mrs. Cullen." I interrupted Edward giving him a light nudge from underneath the table.

"I see…A writer." A pretentious look on her eyes that made me want to stand up and…

_No! NO! She is your boyfriend's mother Bella! Stop what it is you are thinking right now!_

I took a deep breath refusing to go on with her rudeness. I would show some class. Someone had to anyway.

But then Esmee opened her mouth and everything went down the drain. All my efforts vanished in a second.

"I always considered the job of a writer to be…not a job to be honest."

"Excuse me?" I said almost yelling.

I felt Edward tensing next to me, but I didn't even have the time to face him. I was so engrossed to confronting that woman and her insults.

"I mean. What's the big deal? You just imagine some short of stories and you write them down. Everyone can do that."

"Well, pardon me Mrs. Cullen, but no. Not everyone can actually do that. I agree that everyone has imagination, of course. And ideas, yes. But not everyone can write their thoughts and ideas down beautifully, correctly and in the right order."

My answer left everyone in silence. Even Esmee. Which gave me the opportunity to continue. "And to be honest, I would never expect such a claim from a person whose job is extremely related to writers. Because, I believe that it is the writers that write the scripts of the movies you play in and the books on which are based many of the successful films you've stared in."

Edward's hand squeezed my knee at that point and I turned to him. He wasn't staring at me, but his mother. And a small smirk could be seen at the corner of his lips. His eyes were shining. I could almost hear his voice inside my head telling me "That's my girl!"

Carlisle cleaned his throat. "Um…Bella, how did you two meet? I think Edward said something about…the shooting?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Actually, I had seen him in his movies and in one of his premieres, but _he_ noticed me at the audition for the main male role in my movie and then we came…close…" I smirked and checked on Edward looking through my eyelashes and realized that he was smirking too "…during the..."

Carlisle's phone rang at that exact moment interrupting my speech.

Edward huffed next to me and passed his hands through his hair.

_Uh oh….That is not a good sign…_

Carlisle stood up from his chair. "Yes! I told you the appointment with these clients is tomorrow morning at 11 a.m.! What are you…" And he disappeared in the living room his voice vanishing along with his figure.

Edward mumbled something through his teeth, but I couldn't understand him.

"Eddie."

"Stop calling me that mum! I've stopped being your _Eddie_ since the nanny raised both me and Emmett."

"Can you stop yelling at me for what your father did? I won't take the blame for his actions you know!" Esmee replied and made him even more furious.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He stood up moving his hands. "This, this thing here, is not even a family." Edward added and pointed to him, Esmee and Carlisle at the other room. "But we never were. Why did I think that this would change now?" He exhaled. "Bella sorry that you have to put up with this. But believe me. THIS is the Cullens." His sarcastic attitude didn't appeal to his mother who snapped back.

"Edward I will not take this anymore! Show some respect!"

"Edward….Please…"I approached him and took his hand in mine. "Please don't go on with this. I am begging you. Do it for me."

His eyes met mine. They were pitch black. The colour of his anger.

"Please Edward…Please…" I kept on pleading him, because I knew that me pleading him always made him change his ways.

His chest went up and down so fast, his heavy breathing was easily audible and his fists were clenched.

"Eddie, my love, relax. Please."

Then he closed his eyes and sat down on his chair. I immediately hugged him tightly and felt him hiding his face in my shoulder. I stroked his back gently whispering "It's gonna be fine. It's ok." In his ear.

After a while his Dad returned holding his phone and smiling like nothing had happened. He joined us on the table and once Edward heard the noise he went back to his previous position on the chair next to me.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about how…"

"How happy I am to have finally met Edward's parents." I got in the middle and continued Edward's phrase, although I knew that was not what he had in mind.

"And we are glad that we met you too, Bella." Carlisle condescended.

I gave him a rather uncomfortable smile and went on eating my last bites of lasagnas.

"Where did you say you came from again?"

Edward exhaled conspicuously next to me moving his head.

"Forks. I am from Forks, Carlisle." I replied, although I knew I had told him that before.

A strange deep arrogant sound came from Esmee. But I tried to ignore it. I am not even sure why she did it. For Forks? She thought that I came from a place that wasn't that glamorous? For something else I had said? I wouldn't pay attention to her anymore. For Edward's sake.

Edward had talked to me about her before. Esmee was born in a farm about 45 minutes from Buffalo, raised by a very conservative family. She barely had any life apart from school and her family's farm. But that was never enough for the highly opinionated Esmee Anne Platt. She always had a big idea of herself. She always dreamt of being an actress. Whenever she mentioned it to her parents though, it seemed like a World War 3 was being ignited. They disagreed strongly and forbade her to leave their house unless she changed her mind. Which she never did. On the contrary, one cold November night, she packed all her things (which were just a few clothes and twenty dollars in her pockets) and sneaked out of her parents' house, while they were sleeping. She walked for almost an hour and when the first rays of sunlight appeared, she got on the first bus she found, paid for her ticket and travelled to the magnificent, unexplored and appealing unknown. Which turned out to be, after 375 miles and about 6 hours of travelling by bus, the city of New York.

A huge city, full of problems and surprises for the young Esmee. She was young, only 18, but really beautiful and smart. And probably that's what made her succeed in that huge human "jungle" of hunters and preys. It was hard for her at first. She practically lived in Central Park for two weeks. She went in search for a job every single day, only to return disappointed on the same lonely, depressing bench of Central Park. No matter how hard it was for her, how low she had fallen, she didn't even consider returning to her parents. She didn't even give them a call.

Until one day, her luck changed. She found a job as a waitress in a cafeteria. Nothing fancy, but at least she would be able to live well, pay for a rent and buy some food and proper clothes. Many months passed by, a year, two years, three…Esmee was now 21 years old. But there was still something deep inside of her eating her, consuming her. It was the initial flame that provoked her and made her commence this trip. She wanted more. She wasn't made to be just a waitress. There had to be something more than that.

Her opportunity to get all she ever desired came the day Carlisle Cullen walked in the restaurant she was working. He was 32 years old and already working in his father's management-advertising company. He knew people. All the good society was in his friends list. But apart from that, Carlisle was a very handsome man too. Blonde, tall, fit and with expressive big blue eyes. Many women would fall for him instantly. So did Esmee.

After that day, Carlisle visited that restaurant every day and flirted with Esmee who appreciated gladly. After a few weeks, they were dating and soon they were a couple.

Esmee confided in Carlisle all her secrets about her dream of being an actress, her family and her real descent. Carlisle accepted her for who she was and she fell in love with him even more when she realized the potential and the roads that he could open for her. Esmee took acting lessons and her boyfriend made sure that all the good directors and screenwriters would get to know her and admire her talent. And Esmee was very talented too apart from beautiful. And she won everyone who met her. Everyone.

Two years after the beginning of their relationship, Esmee officially became Mrs. Cullen in a fancy ceremony, where every celebrity was invited and attended too. Esmee had completely forgotten about her past now. She didn't even remember how her parents looked like. She had never contacted them again. She became heartless, ruthless and the more popular she got, the more arrogant and rude she became. Carlisle was a kind man. He always managed to see that little strong, but fragile girl that he met that day at a restaurant of New York. He forgave her everything. No matter how much it hurt him. She meant everything to him. For her, he steadily transformed into one more way for her to promote herself more and be more likeable to people.

Since then, they had two kids, Edward and Emmett, who were practically raised by nannies, as no one was home to take care of them. Esmee's career rose to high levels;, she became a household name and a successful actress. While Carlisle became the president of his father's advertising company.

"Right. Forks. Perhaps we could visit Forks one day. Meet your family too." Carlisle suggesting and Esmee gave him instantly a stern look furrowing her eyebrow so high, that I thought it would touch the ceiling.

_Seems like someone didn't like the idea that much…_

"Mum, stop it with that look! If I remember correctly, it's not like you were born a New Yorker, weren't you?" Edward implied and Esmee lowered her gaze. It was the first and only time I saw some emotions in her eyes, apart from contempt and disgust. I saw…guilt. And something more intimate, that I couldn't explain. Perhaps…sadness? Regret? But this emotion disappeared as fast as it flashed in her eyes. She was an actress after all. Acting was her best skill.

We went on talking about my life, my family and more things about my relationship with Edward. The good thing is that Esmee remained silent for most of the time. Therefore she didn't give me more reasons to hate her. The bad thing is that Edward began to feel uncomfortable, and I won't deny it, me too.

"And what are your plans for the future?" Carlisle asked and let his glass of whisky on the table in front of us, while we were hanging out in the cozy and spacious living room.

The question caught us by surprise, both me and Edward. I mean, I had thought of a future with him many times. Million times. But what about him? I had no idea what he thought about that.

"Well, uh… I… I mean we…"

"We are enjoying the moment. The present. We are really happy and determined to stay like that for as long as possible." Edward said echoing a part of my own thoughts.

I smiled agreeing with him and lowered my head, feeling a bit sad that I didn't hear anything more, at least a hint, from him, that would give me hopes for a common future together. A long prosperous future.

"But I wouldn't mind if things went on to the next level either." Edward added and made my heart skip a beat. "I mean, I love Bella very much. I am happy with her…" He touched my hand and stroked it smiling to me warmly making me melt like an ice-cream in a hot summer day. "…and as long as she is happy with me too, then we don't need anything else."

_Oh my God! Did he just say all these incredible sweet things in front of his own parents? Does he really love me that much? Could I be any more happier at this very moment? Even in this place where no one really fancied me? (Well, perhaps except for Carlisle who seemed…rather indifferent to my person.)_

"Edward, my boy, to be honest, I can't really see what you see on her." Esmee said and we all turned to her with our mouths wide open. "I mean, I always thought of you being with a very pretty, tall and elegant girl who would look like a model. Ah! Like Tanya for instance. How is she by the way?"

_WHAT?! Is she even serious? Did she just insult me in front of my boyfriend and his father? Did she just…say the…ugly truth…?_

I couldn't even object. I mean, I always thought of the same too. Edward, the perfect extremely handsome Edward in a relationship with an amazing, beautiful woman. And that didn't include me except for my wildest dreams.

But now I actually lived in my own dreams. They were real. I could touch him and feel him and sense him. And he was all mine.

"OK! That's it! I had fucking enough with both of you tonight! Bella, we are leaving babe. Come." And Edward stood up and began walking outside the living room with me following him.

"As it seems you have completely forgotten the manners me and your father have taught you all these years."

Edward ceased walking, took a deep breath and returned to face his parents. "Really? Mum? Manners? Can you please tell me when was the last time that either of you cared about your little kids? When was the last time you actually played or studied with us?" He made a pause. No one talked. "That's right. You can't remember one, because there fucking wasn't one!" He yelled and threw a vase that he found on a table on the wall. It broke in many small shinny white pieces.

I put my hands over my mouth from his sudden unexpected reaction.

"And Dad. When I bring the woman I love here for you to meet, it means that you could at least pretend for once, just for once, that you care about your son's life more than your fucking job! And when Bella talks to you, the least you can do is to pay attention to her! Not reply to your phone or whatever that is and interrupt her! And Mum."

He seemed out of control. I thought of going to grab him and ran away with him, but I don't think I would be able to make him move a single inch. He wouldn't listen to me either.

"This woman is really special to me. She means the world to me. I am in love with her and I will not let her go for any reason! So, stop treating her like that and insulting her, because I have had enough of your unbelievably annoying attitude!" He stopped and returned his back to them again facing me. "And for your information…" He addressed his mother again. "Bella is the most beautiful girl I have ever dated. The most intelligent and awesome woman I know and I am fucking proud to be with her! So unless you accept her and apologize to her for your unacceptable behavior today, you two should forget me for good. I am no longer your son." He finished his accusations, turned to me grabbing my hand as we stormed out of the house in the speed of a thunder.

"Can you believe them? CAN YOU?!" He was still very tensed. Swearing, mumbling stuff I didn't even understand and walking speedily to his car.

We passed through the garden with all the marvelous, colourful blossoming flowers which were spreading their intoxicating scent of jasmine and roses in the night sky.

"Edward stop dragging me!" I complained.

"I won't tolerate their behavior anymore." He said through gritted teeth without stopping a second.

He was unstoppable.

**XXX**

"Can you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted closing the front door behind me with great force causing it to make a loud noise.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward talked more silently than before, but I could still sense his anger. With the only difference that now, I was mad too.

"You were driving like a crazy person out there Edward! You almost got us killed!"

"Oh come on. You are exaggerating now."

"Am I? Really?" I huffed. "Then what about…that heavy braking? Or or…that red light you almost passed! And that poor old woman that you almost hit!"

"I am pretty sure she is fine and unharmed Bella. As are we." He talked having his back turned to me avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, thank God we are all fine after embarking on the roller coaster of horror that you call your car!"

"Bella stop it." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Can you at least look at me when I talk?" I yelled at him totally frustrated. It wasn't his fault. At all. But for some reason all the anger I had from the things his mother had told me came back to me causing me to finally explode.

He turned to me. "Bella I said STOP!" Edward began losing control too at this point.

"NO! I won't fucking stop! Do you think that this whole evening was easy for me? It was a freaking nightmaaaaare!" I stretched the last word screaming the letters loudly.

"Oh yeah? Do YOU think it was easy for ME? Huh? Do you? Hearing my mother saying all these things to you? Watching my father ignoring us and minding his job as usual? Right Bella. I had a fucking amaaaaazing time tonight! The time of my life!" Edward yelled echoing in the living room.

I made some incredibly hideous sounds unable to find any words to say back to him. Because I knew very well that he was right. Perfectly right actually. He had an awful time, like me.

I stormed into the kitchen and saw a pile of dishes waiting for me to be washed.

"That's just wonderful. Did I say that it would be better if I washed these dishes before we left? YES! Did anybody listen to me? NO!" I kept shouting, whining as I was starting to wash them.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Edward's yelling sounded from behind me. It seemed like he had followed me in the kitchen. I was just too mad to understand his presence there.

I turned to him, my back against the marble counter.

"NO! I will not shut up Edward! I am not your mother for you to talk to me like that!" I replied in the same manner.

Edward repeated a "Just stop it." talking through his teeth, clenching his fists and having his eyes closed.

"And now that I think about the way she behaves and her snobby, arrogant, irritating, annoying attitude, thank God I am not like her!" I shouted moving my hands and then. Well then something that I had never thought that would happen actually occurred.

Edward opened his eyes, pressing his lips, his face all red from anger, grabbed my fists and stuck me against the counter.

"You should have shut up when I told you." He warned me and then he attacked my lips kissing me furiously. He gradually left my hands and I felt him grabbing my thighs and with a quick movement, while we were still kissing and savoring each other, he lifted me up and placed me on the counter. I drew back and stared his eyes. Those full of lust and anticipation blue eyes. Then his swollen parted red lips.

But he didn't let me stare for long. Just a few seconds. Then his lips were on mine again deepening our wild kiss feeling our tongues dancing together. I put my arms around his neck and the moment I felt him opening my legs and putting them around his waist, I groaned and ran my fingers through his hair.

His hands inspected greedily my body and once he reached my knees he lifted the lower part of my dress up and brought my body closer to him. And then…

"Ahhhhhh! FUCK!" I yelled as I felt him entering me suddenly.

Edward nibbled on my neck and then kissed the part of my skin between my breasts, while he was still thrusting inside me.

We were both panting hard, moving in the same pace enjoying the friction that our bodies caused. I didn't even realize when he had unzipped his trousers. It was all so fuzzy….So…amazing….Soooo…

"Ed..waaaa…rd! OH GOD!" He put his right hand on the lower part of my waist, bringing me closer to him and causing him to enter me even more, while his other hand, all of a sudden, cupped my right breast squeezing it gently but still demandingly.

"Yes babe. That's what you get for yelling at me." Edward mumbled between his moans.

"Come for me now." He demanded me and kissed me licking and biting my bottom lips.

And damn how close I was…So close…

His hand though left my breast and went lower. My ribs, then my stomach, my belly and then his fingers touched my oversensitive area stroking my clitoris harshly matching his thrusts.

"AAAAAAHHH! YEEEES!" I screamed throwing my head back, putting my hands on the counter for balance. As it seemed this position was even better and gave Edward a deeper access.

I shouted his name and I heard the echo coming back to me. Then I put my legs a bit higher around his waist and I saw him giving me a smirk of approval. Or what seemed like a smirk since we were both in such an ecstatic state, that any facial expression would be impossible.

Edward's thrusts became faster and harder. It didn't take more for him to come and for me to tighten around his length and feel an incredible wave of orgasm taking over my whole body and soul. I managed to lift myself up, while we were still moving, and grab his shoulders repeating his name until it became a whisper.

"Oh God…Are..you….e-even…re-real?" I said panting and still moaning from my intense orgasm. I left a kiss on his shoulder and hugged him more tightly.

Edward didn't reply, but I could feel him smiling against my skin. He stroked my hair and after a while he put his hands on my cheeks closing my face in his palms.

"I hate fighting with you."

I nodded. "Me too."

He left a soft kiss on my lips, barely touching them.

"But the rematch sex is so worth it." I said and bit my bottom lip.

Edward crooked and moved his head. "You are unbelievable."

I put my hands around his neck and stroked his skin there. "You know…I kinda missed you that way."

He lifted his eyebrow smirking. "How you mean?"

"You know…Harsh…Intense…So demanding…"

I couldn't believe the things that escaped my mouth. It was so unbelievable. But again so…incredible.

"Is that so?" Edward gave me the sexiest crooked smile ever and kissed me on my neck. "Then I guess we should repeat it." He whispered in my ear and I giggled holding tight on him the moment he lifted me up from the counter and took us both in the bedroom where we went on with the second round of our amazing, mind-blowing sex. And the third. And the fourth round…

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Ok. Let me see. We have…Mike's dirty secrets and Esmee's past. Oh. And the family dinner which didn't go so well. But the appetizer…hm… ;) I am really proud of some parts of this story, I worked hard on them, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you for reading, reviewing, always means a lot to me. Till next time! :)

© Copyright ~ImaginaryWitch

**XXX**

**Anonymous reviews:** giota: Hahaha! Sexier indeed. ;) As you see, there was a sex scene, I heard you girl. ;) Hope you liked it and the whole chapter. Haha! That is my moto "Till next time." Hehe! Thank you so much! Really! Means a lot to me. Σε ευχαριστώ, είσαι πάντα πολύ καλή! :)

nikol: Hmm…Your own story too. I like your idea, although it doesn't fit what I have in mind. xD But very good! ;) THANK YOU so much! You are amazing! :) Yes, I wanted to make Mike pay. He deserved it. Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για όλη την υποστήριξη! :)

hellokittylove: Yes, we are multilingual. :p Haha! Yes, she was a good girl. Thanks! :-*

xxhopes4everxx: "You can't leave this wonderful"? What do you mean? Hehe! Thank you so much! :) I am not leaving anything though. Still going on with the story. ;)


	22. Chapter 22- The interview

**Chapter 22 – "The interview"**

Hello again! Here is my next chapter. With a breakthrough on Edward and Bella's relationship. So, enjoy! :)

**XXX**

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I'm free  
>At last I'm free<em>

_You can't judge me  
>Cuz' you don't know me<em>

_I'm free  
>At last I'm free<br>on revelation's day."_

_**Revelation's Day – Twoface**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"Angie, I am telling you, it was…magical! I can't even…There are no words to explain how good it was!"

"Wow! That good huh?" She said furrowing her eyebrow.

"YES! Oh my God! And it was like he wasn't tired at all! He just kept on and on! We were insatiable and he kinda reminded me of the Edward of our first months. I had missed that…So passionate, so furious, so…"

And then I saw Angela's face. She was daydreaming and this sad look was all over her face. It was heartbreaking.

"Hey sweetie…." I put my hands over hers. "Look, I am so sorry… Really. I didn't want to bring you down or anything…I know you must miss Ben and I am being a bitch talking about my sex life with you…" I sighed and moved my head. "What a lame friend I am…"

"No, no!" My friend dismissed my claims immediately. "You are right being happy and I am happy that you are happy. But…But…argh…" She stopped and closed her face in her palms.

"Oh honey…" I stood up and approached her seat in the cafeteria where we were enjoying our coffee. "Don't be sad please!" I hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"No, no, it's ok. I'm ok. It's just that…"

"You miss your boyfriend."

Angela nodded with a puppy look on her face.

"Well, have faith Angie!"

"I have faith, but at some point I am just…too tired of having faith I guess…"

"You shouldn't my dear. Because I have news for you and I wanted to talk to you about that." I told her and I caught her attention instantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that I would leave my friend sad and miserable? Missing her man?"

"Bella, you have already done enough. You found a dream job for me and…"

"And that took you away from your man." I completed her sentence.

She remained silent. I took that as a "yes".

"You don't have to anymore my sweet friend." She furrowed her eyebrow confused. "Because _I_ am bringing Ben here." I declared with pride.

"WHAT?!" Angela screamed absolutely ignoring the people around us. I laughed with her reaction.

"Now THAT is my friend. THAT is how I want to see you. Happy and ecstatic!"

"Come on come on Bellaaaa! TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Ok ok." I moved my hands and sat on my seat, bringing it closer to her. "I might have found an ideal job for Ben."

"A job? Here in New York?" Angela was literally freaking out.

"Yes, yes, here in New York." I said unable to contain my laughter.

"Oh my freaking God!" She screamed and immediately put her hands over her mouth when she heard herself. "You can't be serious...How? When?"

"Ok, follow me." I left some money on the table, stood up and took her outside. "You won't be able to retain yourself in there and you will start screaming. Let's take a walk."

Poor Angie remained silent and waited patiently for me to start talking. "Ok." Once we were far away from the cafeteria and had blended into the crowd of strangers of many different nationalities, I began talking again. "I asked Edward to help me out with this. I have had the idea of helping Ben out for a couple of months now. I wanted to do something good for you. Take it as a present for your upcoming birthday." I smiled to her. Angela bit her lip grinning so widely. "And since Carlisle felt bad for his and Esmee's behavior towards me the other day at the dinner, it was more than easy for Edward to persuade him into finding a job for Ben in the company. It is his field of expertise too, so it wasn't too hard. He did study marketing, didn't he?"

"YES, YES! OH MY GOD!" Angela was screaming and hopping in the middle of the pavement extremely happy with the news I brought to her. "You. Are. The. Best. Friend. Ever!"

And then she hugged me and she kept repeating "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I was just laughing and let her enjoy her moment. I was really content watching her like that. It made me happy too. After all, I owed her my current personal and professional life.

It was at that very moment that I listened to my phone ringing.

"Hello!"

"_Hey Bells! It's Rose."_

"Rosalie, how are you girl?"

"_I'm quite well. I just called you to inform you about a new interview of yours."_

_Oh fuck! Not an interview! NOT an interview! They always make me so anxious and nervous…_

"_And Jasper and I managed to make it a common one for you and Edward. You will both be in that interview."_

"Edward will be at that interview too? With me?"

"_Yes, he will. And the interview is actually a…live show."_ She hesitated in the end. I could hear her spelling the words silently.

"A WHAT?" Now it was my turn to yell and make Angela stop her happy dance and turn to me worried. "Which live show Rose?"

"_Uh…The… "Helen…show"…?"_

"Do you ask me Rosalie? Cause that sounded like a question to me." I realized and got cold feet.

"_No, it is an affirmative sentence. You are going to the "Helen show" with Edward, in two Fridays from now to talk about your movie, your professional and…I guess...maybe personal lives too."_

"Oh great! Just great! I will talk publicly about my personal life too. Rose! You know how nervous I get with interviews! I will say something stupid or embarrassing and everything will be ruined!" I confessed to her feeling ashamed.

"_But you have done so well until now! Your magazine interview for Vanity Fair was perfect! And now, you will have Edward too to help you out. You don't have to worry."_ Rosalie comforted me and somehow convinced me. Edward had always been someone I could rely on.

"I guess you are right." I sighed heavily and passed my hands through my hair. "Ok. I'll do it."

"_That's the spirit honey!"_

"Yeah yeah…Does Edward know?" I asked.

"_Yes, Jasper told me he would inform him."_

"Ok then. We will talk again for details."

"_Definitely. See you girl!"_

"God help me…" I mumbled while hanging up.

"What is wrong Bella?" Angela approached and put her hand over my shoulders.

"Uh..I have an interview. A mutual one with Edward."

"Wow! Awesome!"

"In Helen's show."

"Oh dear Lord! You are gonna be in the most successful and known show of this country?"

"Maybe worldwide too." I added. "Everyone knows Helen Richards."

"Hell yeah! She is so cool! I love her style and that sense of humor she has. A bit sarcastic and hilarious too. You want to feel offended, but at the same time you can't, cause what she says is so true and valid." Angela explained and she made me feel even more nervous.

"Thank you Angela. That really helped."

"Ohh…Sorry sweetie!" And she hugged me tightly as we were walking back home.

**XXX**

"Alright. I've done this before. It's gonna be fine. I know Helen. She will take it easy on you since you are a rookie on this."

I furrowed my eyebrow and gave Edward a stern look, which made him giggle. "Don't get me wrong. This is your first time at a live interview. That's what I meant."

I exhaled loudly.

"Come on baby." Edward hugged me, while we were waiting at the backstage for our turn to get out there and fight with the lions. I mean…talk with the TV hostess.

"You will be fine." He whispered in my ear and left cautiously a kiss on my hair. Then he looked me in the eyes and I smiled to him nodding.

"As long as I have you, I know I will."

Edward crooked, that amazing crooked smile of his, and he leaned closer ready to kiss me, when…

"Edward. Bella. Get ready. You are going out."

"This is it." I said and tried to be heard confident and not insecure.

Then I heard Helen announcing Edward, then me and a loud applause from the audience followed.

Along with some female screams once Edward appeared in front of them.

_I am not gonna freak out. No, I am not!_

_Just breath Bella!_

"Hello Edward, Bella." Helen Richards greeted us, smiling warmly. I smiled back and I just prayed that I didn't look silly.

We sat down on a white, long, comfortable sofa that they had put on the middle of the studio and we began talking.

"It is really nice to have you here." Helen said to both of us.

"It's nice to be here." A more relaxed and experienced Edward said. Not that it was difficult for me to think of this answer. But it was just impossible to come up with any words to say at that point.

"So, let's start with the big news. Your upcoming movie." It was obvious that she addressed both of us, as her look went from me to Edward and back again, but my voice was all of a sudden lost.

"Oh yes, I am very happy and honored to be a part of this amazing movie. The storyline, the characters, the director, the cast, the crew…Everything is just magnificent." Edward replied making me blush with the words he chose to describe my story.

"Isabella. I was wondering, could you tell us a bit more about this story, since you are the author of this book called "Magic Illusions" which was adapted into the film we will watch soon at the cinemas."

"Uh yes, Helen. Sure." Then I hesitated a bit. "I just…don't know where to…start from…Uh…" And then I turned to Edward who was sitting next to me and that warm smile he gave me was all I needed to gain some courage and start talking.

"I had been writing this story for two years." I began talking. "I was practically living with its characters every day. Like, I was in two parallel universes at the same time. The real world here on Earth and the fantasy world of my story. And the more I got to write, the more engrossed I was by my book."

"That sounds cool if you ask me. Any place is better than the world we live in." Helen added and the audience laughed, as did me and Edward.

"Yeah, I guess so. However, I had another reason too to live in that world." I admitted completely aware of what I was about to reveal.

"Really? And what was that?"

"It was Edward Cullen in that fictional place too." I said shrugging and smirking.

An "Ohhhhhhhhh!" was heard from the audience and Helen opened her eyes widely. Edward, on the other hand, was grinning and looking down blushing.

"Wait. Did you just tell us that..You actually had Edward Cullen in mind when you were writing your story?"

"Yes, when I was writing the part of Roger to be more exact. I was practically having Edward in my mind for this role. So, when I saw him auditioning, I got really excited and happy. I immediately told Helen Peterson, our director and John Huston, a partner of the Rainbow Productions, that I wanted him for this role. And thankfully, they agreed. His audition was amazing too. I already knew he was a great, talented actor and after I saw his chemistry with Alice, I was convinced that they were the perfect Roger and Diana."

"It seems that we have one more Edward Cullen fan ladies! You'd better watch out for the competition." Helen said causing the audience to burst into laughters again and me to feel awkward.

_Did she know something?_

"Edward, tell us a few things about the role and how you approached it." She addressed my calm and relaxed boyfriend now.

"Sure. Let me just say that I was ready for vacations. Had packed my bags and all. But once my manager informed me about this new movie and gave me the script to read it, I cancelled everything and decided to audition for the role."

"What was that attracted your attention and you wanted to just…go for it?"

"Well, first of all, the whole story. It has drama, love, passion and a very meaningful bond between people. Diana and Roger would do anything for each other and that is what I call true love. But what really got me was the different, alternative ending of the story. It's not the conventional super sweet love story. It has many obstacles, which make their love more real. Finally, when it comes to Roger, I find quite…a few similarities between me and him…" He admitted and laughed.

"Really? You are like him?"

"Yes, Helen. At some points, I found myself thinking _"Is it me talking now or Roger?"_ I really couldn't tell."

While he was talking, I just stared at him in owe, admiring his fluency, the use of words, the way he looked, how he used his hands and moved them to express himself better.

Then I remembered myself sitting on my couch, in my home back in Forks, admiring him in his interviews on TV. His image was behind that cold, dark glass, but many miles away from me back then. And his world seemed so strange and unapproachable to me. But how much all these had changed!

Now, he was sitting there, right next to me. He could see and feel me. He was mine! When did I come all this way from that unemployed young girl, aspiring author in Forks to this beautiful, wearing fancy, designer clothes woman, who was a well-known writer with the man of her dreams by her side? Thus, Edward Cullen.

"Isabella, if my information is correct, and it usually is…" Helen whispered and winked towards the camera. "….there is a friend who helped you get your story published. Is that right?"

"Well, not exactly." I said. "My friend actually helped my story to become a movie. And thank you so much Angela for that." I sent an air kiss to the camera that was on me. The audience applauded and once they stopped, I went on.

"And I thank her because when I had lost hope and had decided to stop sending my book to publishing companies, she insisted and didn't give up on me. She worked secretly of course but I don't mind it at all." I giggled and I heard Edward doing the same too.

"She sent my story to the "Rainbow Productions", who I thank for their trust on my story and they informed her that they were interested in making it a movie. She told me the news and I freaked out. I came in touch with them and that is how my own story began."

Helen moved her head. "That sounds like a fairytale."

"Yes" I agreed. "More or less that is how I've been feeling lately. Like I'm living in a really nice fairytale."

"We have some exclusive photos here…" Helen said and she turned towards a wide screen. "…from the shooting of your movie "Magic Illusions."

And there were photos of Edward and Alice shooting some scenes, me and Edward, the cast with me, the cast with the director or the scriptwriter….Even some photos with a few scenes of the film itself.

"So many nice memories. We had a great time during the shooting. Everyone was helpful and kind."

"Yes," I added to Edward words. "For me it was a unique experience, since I was a…rookie at this." I said the last words glimpsing at Edward and giving him a lip-sided grin. I had used his own words to describe me.

He crooked and snorted.

"That is great. It must have been a great experience for you Isabella. Something new and exciting, right?" Helen asked me smiling.

"Yes, it was an amazing experience. And something tells me that we are only at the beginning of this magical journey." I replied.

"And, we also have some exclusive news to share. Right Bella?" Edward looked at me in the eyes with a meaning hiding behind the persistent stare. It was time for our movie revelations.

"What exclusive news? Where was the hostess on this?" Helen joked.

"Actually, it is some movie news that we'd love to share with you." I took a deep breath and continued. "The movie "Magic Illusions" will premiere at the cinemas on the 15th of November this year!"

I announced proudly, grinning widely as an extremely happy parent watching her child growing up.

"We will begin our film tour at the end of October and the beginning of November. We don't know the exact dates and places yet, but they will be announced soon."

Helen stood there with her mouth wide open and the audience began screaming and applauding.

"I didn't see that coming. Definitely not." Said our speechless TV hostess.

"And…And…" Edward tried to speak, but it took a bit time for the people in the studio to calm down and be quiet again. He couldn't even be heard above all these excited screams that echoed in this vast place of cameras, settings, backgrounds, photos in the widescreen and people. Edward laughed with their reaction and Helen motioned to the audience to be quiet.

"Apparently, there is something more that Edward wants to share with us." Helen finally said.

"Yes, I have some more exclusive news to share with you guys. A personal one this time." Edward talked and all of a sudden I felt as if the lights became even brighter, almost blinding. The sound of other people around us ceased to exist. I was alone.

Oh God! This is it! He wants to do it!

He wants to reveal our relationship.

"Edward."

I must have looked like a shocked child the day she learns that Santa Claus is not real.

But then, Edward turned to me and I saw the most sincere, calm, courageous, loving look I had ever seen on someone's face. I could almost hear him inside my head telling me with his soothing, sweet voice _"I'm here. Don't be afraid."_

He gave me his crooked smile and I knew. I knew that everything was going to be fine.

I instinctively smiled back to him and nodded. Then he took my hand in his.

"You see, Bella and I have had a relationship for almost eight months now." He announced and there was deathly silence for a few seconds in the studio.

"And we are really happy together. We just didn't want to hide anymore." He added.

"Yes." I condescended. "Hiding is over, because I am proud to be with this man and I don't want to hide either anymore."

"Oh. My. God!" Helen pronounced the words slowly and completely frozen. "I can't keep up with today's exclusivities. I think you are the first ones who managed to catch me totally off guard." She admitted moving her head. "I don't know which news I was more excited to hear; your movie's premiere? You two confirming in my show that you are together? Or probably both?"

Edward and I giggled. "We thought it was a good way and the right place to say both of these things." I said, but I was lying. I had no idea that Edward wanted to proceed to this revelation that exact day. I just acted normal. And after getting over my first shock, I realized that this was the best thing we could have done and I didn't regret it at all. I was tired of hiding and faking in front of other people.

"Let's take a break now. We'll be back soon." Helen said and music was heard. Then the spotlights went off and she approached us, along with the make-up artist and the hairdresser, who came to fresh us up a bit.

"Guys, what was that?"

"How you mean?" Edward asked her shrugging.

"I mean…Is this real?" She insisted pointing to Edward and then me.

"Does this seem real to you?" Edward replied and before I had a chance to understand what he was talking about, he grabbed my face, closed it in his hands and crashed his lips on mine.

"Ah!" Helen had opened her eyes as widely as her mouth. "Well, that seemed pretty real to me." She said as a matter of factly crossing her arms over her chest.

I was left breathless from his kiss, unable to talk.

"In that case…" She came closer to us and put her hands over our shoulders, as the hairdresser and the make-up artist left. "I should thank you, because _you_ just gave _me_ the best present of this year! Exclusivities like this make the ratings go craaaaazy!" She sounded super excited. It seemed weird. "This sells my babies! You'll be front page in every magazine tomorrow!"

Damn! I hadn't thought of that…

I bit my lips. Edward turned and faced me. Maybe he felt me getting tensed beside him.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it Bella." He consoled me. "They can't hurt us now." He put his hand around my shoulder and I leaned to him resting my head underneath his chin, inhaling his intoxicating scent for a small, secret instant.

"Helen, we are back in a minute." A loud voice announced from the speakers and she answered an "OK." before turning to us again.

"You two get ready for some personal questions now." I tried to protest. "And after that, we'll talk only about the movie. I promise."

Me and Edward glanced at each other and then nodded to her in compliance.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…ACTION!"

All the spotlights went on again and Helen greeted the spectators back to the show.

"After the shocking revelations from our lovers here, we surely needed a break. And here we are." Helen announced once the cameras were on again. "So, I can't help but ask. How? When? Where?"

Me and Edward smirked. Oh we knew pretty well, but of course we wouldn't tell the whole story. No way.

"Uh… You see, we always had a great chemistry. And during the shooting we came closer and got to know each other better. We found things we had in common and we liked hanging out with each other." Edward explained.

"Yes but... Weren't you in a relationship with the actress Tanya Jones back then?" Helen asked us and she was right to the point. I knew the truth. Edward had told me that they were never together. It was just a story, a lie that their managers and the media had made up. But of course, we could never say that either.

And what would we answer to that question then?

We kept staring at each other unable to find anything to say. Then a sparkle appeared in Edward's eyes, he winked secretly and turned to Helen.

"My relationship with Tanya was over almost three months before I began my relationship with Bella. I started dating Bella last Christmas in Paris." He confessed and I left a sigh of relief, which thankfully wasn't heard, as the TV hostess had already begun talking.

"Awww! In Christmas, how cute!" There was a sound from the audience like they agreed with Helen and then… "Wait. Christmas, you said?"

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"I remember reading some headlines a few months ago which claimed that a writer had passed Christmas with a very famous…actor…in….wait for it...Paris!"

If we were playing chess, that would be mat from Helen there.

"Well…Uh..."

Yes, very convincing Bella. That answer solved it.

"I can even ask my crew to find those headlines. I remember having mentioned them at my show back then. Guys, can you check please?"

"Yes! Yes, that was us." I said in an attempt to prevent her from searching any deeper in the matter. That was all that she and everyone else should know.

"Ok. So, you confirm Isabella that you and Edward were the ones who visited France last Christmas and spent some days there."

"Yes, Helen. I can confirm that. There is no reason hiding it. The truth would be revealed sooner or later." I replied and shrugged playing it cool. And the truth is that I tried to be. God knows how cool I really was though at that point.

Edward smirked and squeezed my knee for a brief second. "You see Helen? That is my brave girl, right here."

"Yes, that is true Edward. I definitely agree. It needs courage to admit all these things in public and not many celebrities do that often anymore. Good for you guys!" She approved and I managed to smile. An awkward smile but still, I felt relief. There was nothing more that Mike would be ever again able to use to threaten us.

As she had promised us during the break, Helen didn't ask any more personal questions. She went on asking professional questions instead. Questions about my book, our film, Edward's other upcoming projects and my future in writing. I told her I am already working on another story, in which Edward had helped me a lot, and that it was a true story as well and she sounded pretty excited about it, anticipating to read it as soon as it was published.

**XXX**

"See? It didn't go that bad." Edward told me while entering the changing room, where I was getting my handbag and wearing my coat.

Once he closed the door I ran to him and kissed him passionately. I don't know why. Perhaps because I was extremely happy with the outcome. Finally, no more hiding. We could be ourselves now. Walk down the streets holding hands. Even kissing in public without being afraid of anyone picking, taking photos or intimidating us that they will sell them to tabloids.

"Wow…" He mumbled breathless. "What was that for?"

His lipsided smile gave him away.

I smirked. "I don't know…Maybe…because you took the initiative and talked about us and about me with so beautiful words." I batted my eyelashes and then brushed my lips up and down his strong neck.

"You know I love this cologne of yours. It suits you so much!" I smelled, inhaling deeply. "And it turns me on so much babe…" I began leaving kisses over the exposed skin of his neck and I could feel him having goosebumps.

"Bella…" He groaned. "You should better stop…"

"Mmm…" I left kisses on his lips. "What if I don't?" I said and with a sudden rough move, I put him against the dressing room's door. I bit my lips when I saw the sexy look on his face. He was so enjoying this.

We began kissing passionately. Well…it was mostly making out. But it didn't last for long. Cause someone knocked on the door. And then we knew who that someone was.

"Isabella! It's me Helen. Can I come in?"

We instantly ceased what we were doing and we gazed into each other's eyes as if we were saying _"What now?"_

And then I remembered that the whole country knew about us. There was no need for us to hide.

So, I stepped aside, smiled casually to Edward and opened the door.

"Hey Helen. Come in." And I let her in.

"Oh! Edward is here too. Sorry if I…was interrupting something?" It sounded more like a question. She was so checking us out. There was no way I was gonna give her more news to use at her show.

"No no. He actually came to take me. We were about to leave." I replied and Edward agreed with me nodding.

"Ok, I see. Uh…I just wanted to thank you for being here tonight and for choosing my show to announce all these things. I am happy to have had you both at my show."

"The pleasure was ours Helen." Edward told her and gave her his hand in a friendly gesture. "We love your show and we couldn't possibly say no to you. We were glad to be your guests."

"That's great then. Perhaps we could do it again in the future?" A proposal from her?

"Ah…Yeah…Why not? You never know." I said back and shook her hand.

"I…I am gonna let you leave now. Thanks again and have a good night!" She wished us and she vanished somewhere in the dressing rooms area.

"That was…awkward." I acknowledged.

"Do you think she understood what we were doing?" Edward asked me.

"To be honest, I think…she might have an idea, yes." I pressed my lips frowning. "But I don't care. She doesn't have proofs. Only allegations."

Edward moved his head. "I guess you are right." And then he lifted his arm for me to put mine around it. "Shall we, miss Swan?"

"Sure mister Cullen." I gave him a lip sided smile and we began walking together.

The moment we set foot outside the studio, we realized that many journalists, mostly paparazzis, were waiting for us under the starry night sky. Thankfully for them it was summer and they didn't have to wait in the cold. Although I wish they could all just disappear from our eyes and leave us alone.

Edward leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Are you ok love?"

I lifted my head up and looked in his eyes nodding.

"It's ok. Follow me and don't speak." He instructed me and I did as he said. I lowered my head, eyes on the road, I almost hid myself in Edward's embrace as we were making our way through the crowd and I remained silent.

"_How long have you been dating?"_

"_Did you cheat on Tanya, Edward?"_

"_Will you get married soon?"_

"_How did you meet?"_ were only some of the questions that I heard coming from people around us. Some of them already answered at the show, some others completely silly and others totally inappropriate. I couldn't believe my ears! Total invasion of privacy.

When we finally reached Edward's car, we found shelter in there. He turned the engine on as fast as possible and we went far away from all these curious strangers.

I exhaled loudly passing my hands over my face. "God, that was insane!"

"Yep, welcome to my world." Edward replied and I turned to face him with a "What the fuck?!" look. The moment we made eye contact we burst into laughters.

Back at my place, we were so exhausted that the moment we got in, we just fell on the big, brown, comfy sofa in my living room and cuddled. I had my eyes closed, while Edward was stroking my back softly. I almost dozed off when I saw, through my almost sealed eye lashes, the answering machine's red light.

"Oh shit! I forgot to listen to my messages." And I practically passed over Edward to press that small button that would play all my voice mails.

First voice mail.

"_Hey sweetie! This is your Mum. I can't believe it! You said publicly that you are together with Edward! How brave was that! Oh my God! Way to go! And we are both so happy to hear about your movie's premiere. Your dream is finally becoming true! We are so proud of you my girl. What? Yes…Charlie! I am talking to our child right now, can you wait please? Yes, I will tell her to come here with Edward as soon as possible. Now hush!"_ I giggled with my parents' conversation, even in a voice mail. They were adorable. Despite all the difficulties that they encountered, they always sticked to each other no matter what. And that was what I called true love. That was what I wanted for myself too.

"_OK. I just…Yes, WE just want you to know that we are by your side. If you ever want anything, we are here for you. Anything. Love you darling. Call us soon. We miss you."_

"Rene is amazing." Edward said.

I just looked into his eyes and then fell in his arms again, as he was lying on the couch. I found my place right over his heart and I held him tight.

"I miss them too…" I mumbled trying to contain myself. I didn't know where that came from. It was just an urge. Maybe because I wanted so badly to share my happiness, these precious moments, with them too. But they were miles away.

"It's ok. Sshh…It's ok love. I'm here." Why was he consoling me? It wasn't like I was…crying?

"Oh I am so sorry." I said and tried to wipe away my tears with my white shirt's sleeves, causing it to get black from the mascara and eyeliner.

"You don't have to apologize Bella." Edward reassured me. "We can even go to Forks if you want to see them. I don't mind it."

"No, it's alright. I'd rather pass some quality time with you now." I admitted. And it was true. It was summer. Holidays. Sun. Beaches. Sea. Me and Edward relaxing and enjoying each other…

That last thought cheered me up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You have that dirty, half smile on your face." He explained and made me blush.

"Ah…Nothing?"

He giggled. "Yes, very convincing love."

"Just…happy thoughts. Of you and me." I told him and I rested my head back on his chest. Where I belonged. Because in a long busy day, he was my shelter. A hug to rest all my worries. A heart to trust my dreams. And two arms to feel safe in.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, that was it! Now everyone knows about Edward and Bella. What do you think will happen next though? Thank you very much again for all your kind words and mostly for reading my story! :) It means a lot to me.

P.S. I have already started writing the next chapter, which will be hopefully posted during Christmas holidays. Or by the New Year. Depends. Because it is gonna be a long chapter. ;) Clue: holidays coming for Edward and Bella too.

Till next time!

~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews:** giota: Ahaha! I am glad that I surprise you ;) Thank you very very veeeery much! You are from my fave readers, seriously! :) P.S.1 My other story (if you mean my vamp story-book) is…not going anywhere at this moment… :( I have stopped sending it to publishing companies. But I swear I can hear it crying there from the shelf where it "sits". Haha! I don't know really. But thank you for your interest. My vampire book though has nothing in common to this story. xD It's more teenage appropriate. Lol P.S.2 My bedtime comment :-* I slept really happy after I read your comment. ;) Hehe! Thank you very much again! Είσαι πολύ γλυκιά, πραγματικά! :) 3

nikol: My darlin'! :-* :-* 3 What else can I say to you? I think I have said it all. Or no? THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Your support means a lot to me! You were from the first people who started reading and reviewing this regularly and I am really happy for that. :') And yes, I wanted to make Esmee and Carlisle a bit different. I didn't have Esmee like that in my mind to be honest. It just came to me as I was writing. She involved by herself. xD Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ κούκλα μου! :)

xxhopes4everxx: Ahaha! I thought so. Don't worry at all :) I am really happy to hear that you like the story. :) You are very kind!

hellokitty: Πονηρούλα μου εσύυυυ! Αχαχα! Thank you my girl! :) Yes, Esmee reminds me of many sons' mothers. lol


	23. Chapter 23-Just say yes

**Chapter 23: Just say yes**

Hello everyone! Here I am, sooner than other times I admit, with a big chapter. And one of my personal favourites if I might say. :) You will see why.. ;) Just enjoy! :)

P.S. I want to dedicate this chapter to two special readers of mine. 1) My lovely friend and reader, Nikoleta (thank you so much for your support! And no! I won't stop thanking you :p You are amazing, simply great! :) 3) and 2) One of my very favourite readers, Giota. I don't quite know you, but I have to say that your reviews make smile eeevery time. :') It means a lot to me! Really. Thank you very much! So, I dedicate this to you girls! I hope you like it. 3

**LIKE** the page of the story at facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
>I want you to stay here beside me<br>I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
>So just tell me today and take my hand<br>Please take my hand  
>Please take my hand<em>

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
>It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind<br>Only love_

_Just say yes, coz Im aching and I know you are too  
>For the touch of your warm skin<br>As I breathe you in."_

"_**Just say yes"- Snow Patrol**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

We were alone in a long road right in the middle of a naked landscape, with nothing but some bushes every now and then and some vultures going around searching from something to eat. Yet this seemed like the most romantic and unique place for me.

What was I doing here?

Well, it all started this morning…

"Baby…" I felt a light tender kiss on my lips. "Good morning my Bella!"

I groaned still half asleep.

"You'd better wake up love, otherwise you are gonna regret not doing so." Edward warned with a sweet voice and left kisses on my neck, as his body cupped mine.

I managed to open my eyes grinning and biting my lip.

I turned around and faced him. Edward gradually came on top of me.

"Hi there Mr. Beautiful Eyes!" I told him all lightened up from seeing him right when I woke up. The perfect way to start my day.

"At last my pretty, sleepy girl." He told me and leaned in to kiss my lips.

I caved in and let myself enjoy the feeling of his warm, wet lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck and brought his head over my right shoulder. He laid there in my arms and he left a deep sigh, as I stroked his hair gently.

"So, what am I going to miss?" I asked.

"Mmm… It's a surprise." A rather cryptic Edward confessed.

"Of course. Like always. Edward Cullen never reveals much." I teased him and he laughed.

"But you still won't say where we are going?" I pouted and batted my eyelashes in order to seduce him.

Edward pressed his lips and moved his head in a "No".

"Oh! Come on!" I crossed my arms over my chest pretending to be mad.

"Come here my sweet, grumpy girlfriend." And he hid me in his arms. It was wonderful. Being in his warm, comfortable embrace. It felt like home to me.

"You are an amazing woman, you know that?" Edward whispered and kissed my hair. "I would do it all again if I could. I would be with you again. Fall in love with you again. But I wouldn't hurt you again." I tightened my grip around his waist. "I would never treat you badly again. Those nights in Paris… I…"

"Hey, hey!" I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes, while putting my hands on his cheeks. "This is a part of you. It hurt me. It made me angry, furious. But you've shown me another part of yours, which is so perfect, so wonderful, so similar to what I had in my mind when I thought of you in the past, that it erased all your previous behaviors. I don't care what you did anymore, because you've apologized and I have forgiven you. What matters to me is this." I showed the two of us and then the bedroom around us. "The present. What we live now."

"And what about the future?" Edward said seeming thoughtful.

"What about it?"

"Well… Do you think about it at all?"

I smirked and left a kiss on his neck before whispering in his ear. "Quite often." I nibbled his earlobe and waited for him to say or do something. And he did. Just…not what I had in mind…

"Here's what we are gonna do. We'll eat our breakfast and then we are leaving." Edward announced and got off the bed with a sudden movement.

And I was left there sitting on the bed, all puzzled and completely unaware of what he was referring to.

"What?" My hands fell on the mattress making a loud noise.

"Come on, go go! Get dressed, wash up and come to the kitchen, I'll serve breakfast. Pancakes with strawberry jam for today."

"Yum, yum." I said and stroked my belly as I tiptoed passing in front of him.

Edward smacked my ass right over my silky lingerie, yes he actually did that and made me jerk. I gave him a stern look and I was ready to protest, when he crashed his lips on mine and took my breath away.

"You'd better start getting ready or we'll be late."

And after a supreme, tasteful breakfast and one additional hour of packing _"only the essentials"_ as Edward instructed me, fooling around with him and packing again, there we were. In Edward's car, driving to…somewhere. Roger, our dog, was at Jasper's house, yes at Jasper's. He had agreed with Edward to keep him for a few days, while we would be away.

Away to where?

I had no idea.

Did I care?

Not at all.

**XXX**

Once I heard a particular song on the radio, I lifted myself up -since Edward had removed the roof of his convertible, because it was such a beautiful warm, sunny and bright day and we didn't want to miss it- and I let the air touch my face and mess up my hair. Like the girls in those movies used to do. Only that this time, that movie girl was actually _me_. Living my own movie like story right there. In that super fast car. With that marvelous man driving it.

And I began to sing.

"_It's my liiiiiife! It's now or never!_

_I ain't gonna live forever!_

_I just wanna live while I'm aliiiive!"_

And I let a loud shout once Bon Jovi ceased singing and only music was heard.

Then the chorus began again and this time, Edward sang along with me.

I turned to face him and I saw my smiling boyfriend sending me an air kiss and speeding up even more to the point that we passed the few bushes at the side of the road really fast.

We seemed to be alone in the high road, so there weren't any worries that we could be seen or feel embarrassed. We. Were. Free!

Once I sat back on my seat, Edward began to slow down. He turned to me, biting his lip, while I was brushing my hair with my fingers and put some flocks behind my ears.

"What?" I asked him grinning.

He just gave me a crooked smile and made a sudden turn causing the car to spin around and come to a stop in the middle of the street.

"Edward what are you doing? Oh my God!" I said feeling my heart jumping out of my chest from the rush and the adrenaline.

But I got no answer again. My boyfriend just grabbed my face and started kissing me with passion. It was so intense that for an instant I couldn't even breath properly.

"I want you so much babe…" He mumbled while biting my collar bone and leaving kisses on my bare skin.

"Ed….Eddie…..St….Stop…."

But he wouldn't stop. He kept kissing my lips, my neck, he even took off my top and threw it away.

"We are…" Kiss on the lips. "…in the middle…" A bite on my bottom lip. "…of a high way…"

"Yeah, I know." Edward said and made me lean against the car's door and Edward came above me.

"Ok, we are so gonna get killed." I said and tried to push him a bit back.

"Babe, feel the rush. The danger." Edward leaned in again and literally attacked my neck kissing and biting my skin there. "Doesn't it turn you on? Even a bit?"

On a second thought… "I…suppose…"

It kinda turned me on to be very honest. What is going on with me?

I brought Edward's face on mine again and kissed him harshly.

"Babe." It had been a few seconds with us still making out.

"Mm…"

"Do you hear a…car?"

Edward looked me straight in my eyes, I guessed trying to listen carefully. "OH SHIT!" He yelled and stood up. He had turned on the engine in no time and checked in his mirrors.

"Shit shit shit!" He kept repeating, while stepping on the accelerator and turning around the car in the right direction.

I was so shocked by the view of the huge track coming towards us, that I couldn't even speak or move a muscle.

After a while, I heard Edward laughing. I silent laugh at first, which got louder in the process.

I turned to him. He was driving and laughing.

We were safe and back on track.

I started moving my head and closed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what we had just done. What had just happened.

Then, as if Edward's laughter was contagious, I began laughing too. And I couldn't stop either.

Yes. We were totally insane.

Yes. We had just stopped in the middle of a highway.

But damn yes! We were very, utterly happy!

Reckless and crazy, but happy and alive!

**XXX**

"Edward, why are we pulling over in this…" I leaned and read the illuminated sign. "…motel?"

"Because we have long way to go. One more day of driving." He explained and I exhaled conspicuously.

"Where are we going?"

"For the millionth time, I'm not gonna tell you."

I frowned. Such a stubborn man.

I got off the car and Edward followed me.

"I hope this wasn't your surprise." I told him a while before we checked in.

"This is just a part of our trip. Not the destination." He reassured me the moment he took the keys to our room form the receptionist's hand. She was looking at him from head to toe. I could tell that this 30-year-old blondie fancied my man.

But she would never have him.

Cause he was mine.

"Thank you." He smiled to her making her cheeks turn red in an instant. "Here's something in advance to show you how grateful we are for your discretion and services during our stay in this wonderful motel."

The woman chewed her gum two more times and grinned to Edward taking the 20 dollars from his hand.

"Enjoy your stay."

We turned to leave and I gave her a stern look and put my arm around Edward's waist, lowering it gradually till it reached his ass. That would pass her the right message.

"What was that?" Edward asked crooking and bringing me in his arms, once we were outside our room.

"I'm just claiming my territory." I replied simply and shrugged.

"Your territory?" He lifted one eyebrow. "I see. Fair enough." And he unlocked the door making room for me to pass.

"Oh dear God." I looked around me. The room was….small, really small. And filthy. A weird smell lingered in the air.

"Yeah…" Edward approached the bed and inspected it. "No condoms here and the sheets seem stainless and…clean." Then he saw my angry look. "I guess?"

"You guess? Babe, I'd rather sleep in the car!"

"Bella, it isn't that bad. Plus, it was the only place we could spend the night."

"Alright, give me your keys Edward."

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Your car keys babe?"

He huffed, searched in his pocket and then handed me the keys to his sports car.

"You are so stubborn." He mumbled and turned his back on me. "Fyi, I'm still sleeping here."

"And I'm still sleeping in your car. Goodnight love." I kissed his cheek and left.

It was going to be a sleepless night for sure, but I wasn't going to admit it of course.

**XXX**

The next morning, I "woke up" at 7.00 o'clock. I went to buy some coffee for me and Edward at the small café right next to the motel and passed the surprised-to-see-me receptionist. Then I headed to Edward's room.

I knocked on the door and I came face to face with the sexiest, most handsome man ever. Edward had only his boxers on, no shirt or pants and his hair was a total mess. His eyes half closed, their blue colour barely seen.

"Good morn-"

I stormed in, gave the door a kick to close and kissed him, trying not to spill out coffee.

"Good morning my sexy man." I sucked his bottom lip and then left a soft kiss on it. "I missed you last night." I used my seductive voice, but it didn't seem to work.

"You should have stayed here with me." Edward told me with his rusty, deep morning voice.

"Ok, ok. You are right. The car was extremely uncomfortable. I didn't sleep well at all and I was worried the whole time about that slutty receptionist." I lowered my voice confiding that last thing.

"Hmm…Someone was jealous huh?" Edward crooked and furrowed his eyebrow, while he was putting his clothes on.

"Me? Jealous? Nuh…" I dismissed his words by moving my hand. "Just…cautious of potential boyfriend stealers. That's all." I gave him his cup of coffee. "Sorry, I didn't anything to eat. The last piece of apple pie was bought by someone else before me."

"It's ok." Edward replied and took a zip. "At least their coffee is good. Thanks love."

"You're welcome."

He kissed my forehead.

"Can I…try to use the bathroom and perhaps then…take off to wherever it is we are going?"

"Oh! I'd so like to see that." Edward giggled and sat on the bed comfortably as a spectator waiting for a show.

"Yeah, ha ha." I mocked and left my cup of coffee on the nightstand and made a few steps to the bathroom.

"I'm waiting Bella." Edward said and tried to hide his laughters by biting his lips.

I didn't pay attention to him. I gathered momentum and went in the bathroom closing the door behind me.

"Oh God. Let it be clean please. Let it be clean." Was the only thing I kept thinking of.

I opened my eyes slowly and checked around. To be honest it wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. It was in a somehow better condition.

After almost fifteen minutes of struggling in there not to touch much, I got out of the bathroom.

Edward applauded. "Woohoo! Yeah!"

I frowned and put my hands at my sides.

"Ha ha ha! Alright. I stop. I actually get you up to a point."

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it really is a very awful motel." Edward admitted. "I even think I saw a cockroach last night."

"OH MY GOD! WHERE?" I almost jumped on Edward once I heard that. And he burst into laughters.

"Just teasing you love. Ahaha!"

I pouted and my eyebrows became a thin straight line. "But I can tell you from the outcome that it was totally worth it." He added and squeezed my body on his.

I dug my fingers in his hair and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." The words came out from my mouth so easily and naturally.

"I love you too my Bella." He stroked my cheek. "Shall we get going now? Still a long way to go."

I nodded and took my cup of coffee following him out of that room for good.

We paid for the night Edward stayed there and we were on our way in no time. Luckily, I remembered having brought some cookies with me from home, therefore we had something to eat.

This time we decided to take turns. While one of us was sleeping, the other was driving for five consecutive hours, then this person went to sleep and the other one drove for another five hours. And this went on for at least one more day till we reached our final destination.

It didn't take me long to understand which exactly our destination was.

A whole day has passed by with us driving and the night was behind us now. We could see the first beam of the sunlight colouring the sky in front of us. And then Edward, who was driving, took a turn on the road and I saw it.

"Hollywood?" I said starring at the huge well-known letters on the hill in front of us, as I rubbed my eyes trying to adjust my vision after my five-hour sleep.

"Yep. Los Angeles was our destination."

"Oh my God!" I turned to face him. "You remembered me telling you, didn't you?"

"Of course. You always tell me how L.A. is your second favourite city in the USA, after New York. So I thought that's where we should go next."

"Wow…" I was staring at all those really expensive, glamorous houses next to the street. The roads with those super cars passing by. The blondes, brunettes with the fancy designer clothes and the men with the perfect worked out bodies walking down the streets.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I just yelled and literally stuck my face on my window.

"What's wrong love?"

"I think I just saw…I just saw one of my very favourite actors right there!"

"You saw me? Cause I am sitting right here." Edward replied casually and we both burst into laughters.

"No. You are the one. My most favourite actor ever. But I like others too."

"You like others too… Ok, that didn't sound well. Should I be intimidated or something?"

"Haha! Not at all." I leaned and kissed him on the right cheek.

We drove for a little longer and I kept gazing at all these amazing buildings and mostly, that new kind of people. I had got used to the New York style, but this was something entirely different and unique. A whole new world was being unveiled in front of my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong? What are you saying at?"

"Look at that house Edward."

We had stopped for a moment to buy some coffee at Starbucks and while waiting for Edward, I had the chance to get out of the car, walk by the sea and admire the view at the ocean. It had this deep blue colour that I loved. It reminded me of Edward's eyes.

And then I saw it.

It was big, painted white with black railings at its balconies. It had a rood with tiles and a huge garden with a fountain on the front yard and a pool on the back yard. And just a few meters away from the sea.

It was exactly how my dream house would be.

"Look at that amazing house…" I mumbled admiring its beauty.

"That one over there?" Edward asked me and pointed to where I was staring. "Yes, it really is a great house." He agreed.

The n he gestured to me. "Shall we?"

And returned to his car. Next stop, a good hotel. Preferably a 5 stars hotel wouldn't be bad after the other night's flop.

I couldn't describe my excitement and relief, when I saw the perfect, clean and in order room of ours. The towels, the sheets, everything was white. And not just white. The brightest white you had ever seen.

"Thank God!" I left a loud shy and fell on the king sized bed. I was exhausted from our two-day-trip.

Edward came and laid next to me. "Yeah…My back hurts from the long driving."

I turned my head and looked at him through my almost closed eyelashes.

"My back, my legs, my head…"

I don't remember much after that.

Just Edward again.

And his arms around me…

His warm soft lips on mine…

_Was this a dream or my beautiful reality?_

This time it was a dream. And the thing that proved it to me was my insensitive, cruel cousin.

"Rose…"

"_Hey Bells! I wanted to ask you about your book. At which point are you exactly? Not that I want to rush you into things but yo…"_

"Rosalie, hey hey. Hold on a second."

"_What? Are you…? Did I…? You were sleeping?"_

Finally she got it.

"YES!" I realized that I was talking loudly and lowered my voice whispering. "Yes, I was."

"_It is…2 in the afternoon Bella."_

It is?

I checked my watch.

"I…Uh…" I staggered.

"_Where are you darling?"_

"Um…Ahh…L.A.?"

"_You ask me?"_

"No. No." I passed my hand over my face. "I'm telling you. We are in Los Angeles. Me and Edward."

"_Oh, I see. Holidays?"_ There was something hidden in her words. I could almost hear her giggling.

"Yes, something like that. It was…a surprise."

"_Mmm…Aha…I see, I see…"_

"Roooosee…"

And she started laughing so much. She was unstoppable.

"Will you stop now?" I rolled my eyes as if she could see me.

"_Alright. Haha! I'm ok.. I'm ok."_ There was silence. _"Girl, enjoy your time!"_

"Thank you. What did you want to tell me?"

"_Nothing that can't wait. You deserve some time off."_ She said and made me smile.

"Thank you! You too. You should go a trip too. With Emmett perhaps?" I proposed. She had worked hard. She needed some time off as much as I did.

"_You know what? Yes, perhaps I can now. Since you are on holidays too. Yeah! Great idea. Thanks Bells."_

"You're welcome girl! Have a great time whatever you do."

"_Thanks dear cousin! See you."_

I hung up and checked on Edward. He was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. I didn't want to wake him up. And I was hungry too.

I knew what I had to do.

I took some clothes from my luggage and wore them making as little noise as I could. Then, I left the hotel and signaled to a cab at the street.

"Hello!"

"Hi! Where to Miss?"

I thought about for a while. Where indeed? I had no idea how that place I wanted to visit was called whatsoever.

"Well…um…I am sorry, I don't know the name of the street or something. It is by the sea though. If that helped you…"

The driver glimpsed at me through the front mirror. "This is L.A. There are quite a few places by the sea."

I could see the in his eyes.

"I do remember how to go there. If that helps you."

"Sure."

And he began driving listening to my directions in order to reach our destination. Thank God for my good memory.

When we reached there, I saw a big sign outside the house.

"**Eddison and Roxanne Schindler estates."**

I took my phone out of my pocket and I dialed the number I saw written underneath the names.

"_Schindler's real estate office. How can I help you?"_ A kind female voice answered my call.

"Um, hi. I am interested in a house?" That sounded more like a question.+

"_Sure, which one?"_

"Uh…what?" I looked around me. "I am really sorry, I don't know the places around here and…"

"_Oh I see."_ A giggle was heard. _"Newbie huh?"_

"More or less…yes." I confirmed.

"_Ok. Can you visit out offices any time today? And I will inform Mr. Eddison and Ms. Roxanne about you coming here. They will be able to drive you ro the house of your interest."_

"Sounds great. When can I come over there then?"

"_Whenever it is convenient for you. Even now if you want to."_

"Ok, I will be there in a while then."

"_Sure. Our office's address is on the sign outside the house. If you are there right now."_

"Yes, I see the address. Thank you. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"_Alright Miss…"_

"Swan. It's Isabella Swan." I replied.

"_We'll be waiting for you Miss Swan."_

Once I hang up the phone, I saved their address in it and went back to the road to get a taxi, which would eventually take me there.

After about twenty minutes, I was at the real estate's office introducing myself to the two kind owners, who seemed to recognize me, but didn't show it as, I supposed, they didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

"The problem is that I don't know the names of the streets or anything. I just passed by that house yesterday and I fell in love with it instantly. You see I live in New York , but from what I've seen till now, Los Angeles and especially Hollywood, seems as an interesting city as the Big Apple." I explained and smiled to them.

"Yes, no problem. The houses that we have available for sale are more or less at the same area." Roxanne, a tall, blonde, super hot woman with blue eyes told me.

"We could drive you there with our company's car if you would like." Eddison Schindler, Roxanne's husband, offered to help. He was wearing a grey suit, he seemed 40 years old, about ten years older than Roxanne, and he had that strange way of staring at people with his dark brown eyes. As if he was inspecting you.

"No, Mr. Schindler. I actually don't."

And that was true. We had come with Edward's car, so mine wasn't here.

"Alright then. Shall we go now?" Roxanne stood up from her chair and straightened her short dress.

"Sure. If you are ready."

Eddison opened the office's door for me and all three of us went back to the house I liked.

"This is the house I was talking about." I pointed to the building once I saw it.

"Oh excellent choice Miss Swan." Roxanne congratulated me. "Once of our best houses."

I smirked and got out of the car once we stopped.

Truth being told, the more I saw this house, the more I fell in love with it.

They showed me around, unlocked all the house's rooms for me, the comfortable kitchen, the vast living room, the three luminous bedrooms and their large wardrobes. I had seen something like that only in movies. A huge place, which could easily be an autonomous room. It had selves for shoes, bags and of course a place to hand the clothes.

"Wow!" I kept staring at owe.

Eddison smiled. "And you still haven't seen the best part."

"There's more?" I was so in love with this house already. What else could be there?

"Check on this." And Eddison opened a window which had a view at the back yard.

"Oh my God!" I exhaled. "This is…amazing!"

There was a swimming pool and many flowers and bushes all over the lawn which encircled it. I could see images in my head of Edward and me swimming in that swimming pool.

"How much?" I asked instantly causing both Eddison and Roxanne to open their eyes widely, stare at me and hang their jaws.

"But Miss Swan, you haven't even seen the guest rooms and the office yet…"

"No need to. How much? I am making an offer." I insisted.

"Well, this house is about two million dollars."

"I am giving you 2.5 million dollars."

Roxanne seemed surprised.

"Um…you know, we have had an offer for three million from someone else…"

"3.5 million then." I said back. I really wanted that splendid house. I could already picture me writing my books in there, while gazing at the ocean.

"Miss Swan, we have a deal. 3.5 million dollars and the house is yours. Enjoy it!"

I shook hands with both of them and Eddison handed me the silver keys of the house.

I smiled. "I definitely will."

"Roxanne, we have to go. I got a call from Jenny, we are needed back at the office asap."

"Sure. We will discuss the rest from phone Miss Swan if you agree." I felt like she rewarded me for buying the house with her warm, satisfied smile.

"Yes, we will talk soon about your payment."

Where would I find 3.5 million dollars? Copyright from my movie. The sales from my book, which had soared lately. And still a long way to go till my film would be at the cinemas worldwide. And furthermore, I would probably sell my New York apartment and become a permanent L.A. resident.

"Shall we drive you somewhere?" Eddison offered.

The truth is that I wanted to stay and admire my new house. But Edward may have had already woken up and waited for me.

"Yes, I shall accept that offer if you don't mind."

"No problem. Where would you like is to take you to?"

"The Hilton Hotel, if it's easy for you. Or somewhere else from where I can take a cab and…"

"Oh no no. Of course not. It is not far away. We will take you there." Eddison smiled and we got in his car ahain.

When I reached the hotel and got in our room, Edward wasn't in bed.

"Good morning babe." He came in from the balcony holding a plastic cup of coffee. He was shirtless and his biceps could be seen easily. His strong, worked out abs, his chest…

I heard him giggling. "Bella. I said good morning love."

"Huh?" I got out of my wild thoughts the moment I saw him approaching me with this sexy crooked smile formed all over his face. He was shining like the morning sun. Or perhaps a blonde angel with a hallow above his head.

My own angel.

"See something you like love?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"Um…Well…" I got closer to him and put my hands over his body, stroking the lines which were formed.

"I might be seeing something I _love_." I stroked him playing with the upper part of his jeans and the button.

Edward gave me a lipsided grin and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"And I love what I see too." He finally said after we broke our kiss.

"Where have you been by the way?"

I thought about it for a while. "You know. I went for a walk."

He didn't seem convinced though. "Bella?" His left eyebrow was lifted.

"I wanna show you something. Can you come with me?"

I decided that I could reveal my reason for disappearing. After all, Edward should know about my volition to move in L.A.

"Sure. Let me put a shirt on and we're off."

Thankfully, I remembered the location of the house and he drove us there in no time.

"What are we doing here Bella?" Edward asked me, while parking his car and staring at my -now- house.

"You'll see. Let's get out of the car and get closer to that house over there." I suggested and gave him a warm smile. He was still reluctant and looked at me in disbelief. But he followed me in the end.

"Does this place remind you of something?" I asked the moment we reached the garden's fence.

"Um…should it?" He scratched his head wondering what was going on.

I couldn't help but laugh with his facial expression.

"What's so funny?" Edward crossed his hands over his chest seemingly annoyed.

"It's just…haha…sorry I…hahaha!" I couldn't stop, but I tried to control myself. "Ok…OK. Sorry for this. It's just that you look as if you are afraid that I am gonna tie you up in this house for the rest if your life."

"The prospect of _you_ tying _me_ up sounds impossible, but I have to admit…" He stopped talking and tapped his lips with his index finger as if he was thinking of something. "…That I find the idea kinda tempting." He crooked and left a quick kiss on my lips, while bringing me slowly closer to him, holding my waist.

"Noted that." I said and licked my lips. Cause yes. The idea of Edward being tied up _was_ actually quite tempting.

"So, uh….What are we doing here after all?"

"We came for this." I took out of my pocket the house's keys and I jingled them in front of his face.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Exactly! This is my house!" I announced proudly and hopped a little.

"Wow! When? How?" The questions stormed out of Edward's mouth.

"This morning while you were sleeping. I came and asked for a prize and I bought it instantly. I made an offer, they accepted it and... _voilà_!" I said and pointed to the house.

"This is…great!" A speechless Edward said.

I opened the fence's door, which was unlocked and we got in.

"What an amazing garden!" Edward scanned the whole place with his mouth open. "And the view." He gazed at the ocean.

"Wait till you see the inside." I unlocked the main door. "Come in." I invited him and he stepped in my very own house in Hollywood.

"Wow Bells…How wonderful!"

"I know right? It's huge and comfortable and it has all the modern conveniences, plus a few more things. I will so get spoiled in this magnificent house, but it's worth my money. I love it!" I was so happy about it and it could be easily seen.

"Yeah, I can see that. It even has a pool in the backyard?" Edward asked while staring from the window.

"Aha!" I said and joined my hands content.

"It's incredible, Bella. I am really happy for you." Edward told me smiling, but then his eyes darkened all of a sudden. "But…You have an apartment in New York…"

"About that…."I took his hands and leaded him on one unique chair that was placed in the living room and put him there to sit.

"I am gonna move babe."

"What?!" He shouted in shock.

"Wait! Let me finish!" I commanded him gently.

He held his breath staring at me with puppy eyes and waited.

"I will move here, but I want you to come here with me too."

Edward's expression was a mixture of so many different emotions, which I couldn't decipher. He just stood there like a marble statue, saying nothing.

"With you?" He finally said and I saw the sparkles in his eyes.

Please God! Make him say yes!

"Yes, I mean… if you want to and…"

"So, you are practically asking me to move in with you."

"Well yeah…I mean, we already like…live together and all, so…I guessed…"I was trying to explain myself and I felt my heart beating even faster in the thought of Edward rejecting me.

Then he grabbed my face, hid it in his palms and crashed his lips on mine.

He steadily brought me closer to him to the point that I sat on his lap. And I held him tighter, putting my hands around his neck and feeling his tongue against mine.

My heart was light again. For I knew his answer to my question.

"Is this a _yes_?" I was panting from our kiss, keeping my eyes closed and biting my bottom lip.

"What did it seem like to you?" Edward answered and stroked my face, which he was still holding. "It's a fuck yes!"

We both chuckled and we joined our foreheads.

"Thank you." I said.

Edward made eye-contact with me. "Why for?"

"For saying yes." I explained simply.

"There was no way I would say no to you, Bella."

"Really?"

He nodded grinning. "I love staying with you."

"I love you so much! So so much!" I hugged him tightly using all the power I had.

"You know what? I think it's time for shopping." Edward proposed and caught my attention.

"Buy what?"

"Furniture for this house."

How amazing would that be. Me shopping with Edward for _our_ own house in L.A.

"But I already have my own things back in New York. And you too in your house there." I protested.

"My house will remain closed. I will open it only in case we need to visit New York. So, my things will stay there." He explained and shrugged.  
>"But what about your house?"<p>

"I will sell mine in New York. I wanna live here. If I need to do something there, I guess…"

"You'll stay at my place in the city." Edward interrupted me.

I smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Totally Bells. We will live here together anyway, so I don't see the problem."

I kissed his cheek. "You are the best of the best." I stood up. "But I still have my things in New York."

"Yeah…"

We both thought about it for a while, me walking up and down the living room. Edward still sitting on that single chair.

"What about this. I could call Angela or Rosalie. Perhaps Rosalie since I have given her keys to my apartment just in case of emergency. And I tell her to send me some of the things in there, like the cooker for instance or the bed and we could buy the rest today from some shops here." I was moving my hands, while I was talking.

"Alright. Yeah. That sounds good. We could do that." Edward condescended and stood up as well.

"Ok. Let's go check this house first, see what's missing and then we can search for appropriate shops to buy whatever we need."

Edward needed.

**XXX**

The next week was hectic. I called my cousin and manager, Rose and she sent me almost all the stuff from my apartment in New York. Clothes, personal belongings, electric devices, my bed and the nightstands. Me and Edward decided to keep the furniture from my living room and he would select the new ones for the office. Since I didn't have an office at my previous house.

Needless to say that we had checked out from the Hilton Hotel and now we lived in our house near the beach. It took us a while to adjust to the new environment, but we both loved it whatsoever. No doubt about that.

It turned out to be our own personal spot in paradise. A place where we both lived in and enjoyed every precious moment that we spent together.

"I'm exhausted." I exhaled leaving out a deep sigh and fell on the big comfy chair right next to Edward's on the balcony. "But so, so incredibly happy." I completed and left a kiss on his lips.

I smiled to him afterwards and he did the same. Then I leaned my head over his shoulder, he put his arms around me and we both remained silent, gazing and admiring the view to the ocean. During the twilight, the sea seemed even more majestic. You couldn't tell where the water stopped and where the sky began. The more you looked in the horizon, the more you realized that in fact the sky and the ocean became one. The result was a unique, splendid line of blue, orange, pink and yellow colours connecting together as the last rays of the sun were falling over the land saying "goodbye" to the world. Just before the moon would appear to keep company to the starry night sky.

I felt Edward stroking my back. He left a kiss on my hair and I smiled satisfied.

However peculiar it may seem, that night we actually fell asleep on those big chairs, right there on our balcony. We were so tired from the whole moving in procedure, that we couldn't even drag our own feet to the bed.

But at least we had the chance to make up for lost time from the next day on. First thing in the morning was to go to the city. We walked, saw the shops, ate in a fancy restaurant in the afternoon and then we returned home.

I was a little bit…tensed though. I definitely loved the whole moving in thing and having Edward by my side all the time. But, I hadn't gotten closer to him for more than a week now. And I know that we were both so busy with the house and everything, but I needed him. I needed to feel him again and all the incredible emotions he was giving me.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you tonight at 9.00" Edward announced that evening. "I want you to get nicely dressed, be a doll like always and I'll do the rest."

My eyebrows were joined. "What are you planning there Mr. Cullen?" I smirked. It was like he had read my mind. The prospect of me, finally being relaxed and alone with Edward seemed exactly what I needed.

"You'll see my love. Be patient." And he winked leaving the room.

I moved my head and huffed smiling. That man was something else. He always found a way to surprise me.

At about 7.00 o'clock I started getting ready for Edward's surprise. I wore the red dress, which Rosalie and Emmett had given me as a gift for my birthday, and Alice and Jasper's heart shaped pin, which they had bought me for that day too. I put some make-up on, my black high heels and my favourite Channel perfume. I let my hair down and made just a few curls which fell on my naked shoulders.

At exactly 9.00 o'clock, there was a knock on our bedroom's door.

"Come in."

The door opened and then. "Wow! You look hot babe!" Edward approached me and embraced me from the back.

I let my head fall back, touch his chest and closed my eyes as he leaned in, sniffed my skin and let soft kisses over my bare skin.

"And you smell so good too…" He whispered, as he sucked the skin on my neck a bit, causing me to groan.

"Mmm…Eddie… The surprise…" I mumbled.

Seriously though, who needed a surprise when I could finally have him? When I could finally be with him in the most intimate way after so long time?

"Right." Edward said and did what I deep inside wished he wouldn't. He stepped back and went to the door.

"I will be waiting for you at the beach." He smirked and left the bedroom.

I was curious now. And confused.

What was going on?

"Let's find out Bella." I said silently to myself and got out of the room, then left the house and went to the beach.

I had no idea where Edward would be standing, what I was expected to see. So, I just walked down a few stairs that led to the beach and took off my shoes, as it would be hard to walk on the sand wearing high heels.

I walked for a while and then stopped and scanned the place around me.

Where was he?

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

I instantly smiled widely feeling my cheeks getting red. I turned around and saw him. My one true and everlasting love.

"Edward."

"Shall we?" He asked giving me his hand.

I put my arm around his. "Of course Sir. How can I say no to a gentleman like you?"

Edward crooked and lowered his gaze shyly.

We were walking through the sand going somewhere. And I had the chance to inspect Edward and what he was wearing.

"You are so smartly dressed. I love it when you wear costumes." I kept looking at his from head to toe. I leaked my lips completely satisfied by what I saw.

"Glad you like it. Because I bought it especially for today's occasion."

That made me anticipate even more for what was coming next. I could feel those butterflies in my stomach that everyone talked about and I rarely felt it. Only with Edward had I felt that weird thing, like I was ready to explode from anxiety. But a nice, pleasant anxiety in this occasion. I literally couldn't wait for what was coming next.

After a couple of minutes we ceased walking. Edward lifted up his free hand and pointed to a place in front of us, "Here we are."

My jaw dropped. My breath hitched and I opened my eyes widely in owe.

"Oh my God…" I spelled each word in surprise.

There was a jetty going over the sea, which led to a wooden gazebo where a table was set with plates, trays with food, sweets and fruits, candles and a vase with a rose in the middle of the table. One more incredible things was that there were lit torches on the beach leading to that table. There torches seemed like they formed a path through the beach which ended to that beautiful, wooden gazebo.

"This is incredible!"

"I made it." Edward announced proudly.

"You? You made this?" I repeated surprised. "When?"

"I had the idea a few days ago and I arranged for some people to come and set it up, while we were away exploring the city and all." He explained with a smile of satisfaction written all over his face.

I moved my head and put my hand over my face.

_Don't you cry Bella. Don't you cry._

Edward hugged me. "I did all these for you. For us to be honest. This night is only for us."

I nodded while I hid my face in his arms,

"Are you hungry Miss Swan?" He finally asked and I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Very."

"Good. Because I had lots of food delivered, so we have to eat it all."

I laughed and took his hand in mine.

We began walking between the lit torches slowly. At some point we both turned and looked at each other in the eyes and for those few seconds, it was as if I could read Edward's soul. He smiled to me so widely, that he seemed like an angel. A real angel who had come on Earth to find me and me to find him. He was my other half and I was his.

When we reached the table, Edward dragged the chair for me and I sat down.

"First dish for tonight." He said and showed a tray with two dishes on it with some soup in them.

"This is some…kind of soup." He said and we both laughed. "Sorry, I don't remember it. The catering company took care of it."

"It's ok." I said and moved my hand dismissing his apology. "No need to apologize. The gesture is that matters."

We ate the soup, it was a soup with vegetables and I have to admit that it was quite tasteful.

"This was good." I said when I finished it, letting my spoon on the empty plate.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now the main dish, which is…"

He brought a big tray in front of us. "Chicken with mushrooms and sour cream along with french fries. Exactly as you like it." His last sentence sounded like a question rather than a fact.

"Oh! You remembered!" I said surprised and really glad that my man knew things about me.

"Trust me, it was something new for me too. I didn't know I could do it either." He giggled. "But I know things about people I care about. And you…" He stood up and approached me "…Miss Swan, are one of the people I care about most on this planet."

Edward's lips were lifted on their sides and leaned in, as if he bowed down to me.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful lady?"

Something in his crooked smile, his bright blue eyes, in the way he spelled out these words, made me unable to reject his offer. Not that I ever would. Somehow my answer to Edward was always "yes". Which was embarrassing at some point, but I didn't care much. It was my way to say "I love you" to him.

I put my hand in his and I stood up from my chair. "Of course you may my dear Edward." I grinned and he took me to an open space near the table we had been eating and he put his one hand around my waist pulling me closer to him, his other hand still holding mine.

I smiled so widely that my cheeks hurt and I bit my lip.

"Aah! You just killed me there." Edward said throwing his head back.

I furrowed my eyebrow, completely lost.

"Lipbiting love? Really? You do know that I should be the privileged one to do that, right?" He explained lifting his right eyebrow up.

I smirked and lowered my eyes. I leaned my head and put it on his right shoulder, resting my hand on his left one.

"I constantly have the feeling that I am dreaming."

And this was totally true. Sometimes I was afraid that I would wake up all of a sudden and all these would vanish in thin air.

Like a beautiful, hot summer night's dream, which fades away the moment the sun comes out and your eyes open unwillingly, sacrificing the last scenes from this wonderful dream.

"But this is real." Edward said looking deep in my eyes, penetrating my soul. "You and me, here, right now."

All this time, we were dancing to the sound of a very romantic song, which I loved.

"_If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore…"_

"I love this song…" I spoke silently listening to the lyrics. How powerful, how meaningful they were. They always went straight to my heart and soul.

Then Edward stopped moving. He took my hands in his and leaned down, one knee touching the woods of the gazebo.

"Edward…  
>The song went on…<em><br>"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby…"<em>

"Edward, what are you…?"

He kissed my hands, then lifted his head up and locked eyes with me. "Bella. My love…"

_Oh God! What is going on? He has leaned down, he has this look in his eyes that I have never seen before, he addresses me with this sweet, kind voice of his…_

I was starting sweating. Pulse rising in a very alarming way.

"You know that the past eight months that we are together have been the best months of my life until now." He ceased and took a deep breath. "When you decided to leave me in order to protect me, because of all those headlines, I was devastated. I had lost my whole world under my feet. I missed you. I loved you. I needed you.

Edward paused for a while and it was as if the singer added his own words to what Edward was telling me at that moment.

"_Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."_

"And it was then that I realized that I actually needed you, because I loved you. And not the opposite. I wanted to be with you, I wanted you to be the first person to see when I would wake up in the mornings and the last one to say goodnight to every night."

_Oh my God…_

My vision began getting blur. My knees started feeling extremely weak.

Edward went on. "You mean everything to me and trust me, it takes too much of a courage to say these things to you right now." He tried to laugh, but I could feel him being tensed and anxious. "I am not used to expressing my feelings. Especially saying what I feel face to face to the woman I love more than anything in the whole world."

_Don't faint Bella. Don't you faint now!_

I pressed my lips and tried to remain calm and listen to what Edward had to say to me.

"So, I thought about it again and again and realized that my happiest moments are the ones that I am with you. Therefore…"

Edward took a red box out of his pocket and opened it slowly revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the extraordinary honour of being my eternal wife and the future mother of our children?"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I put my right hand over my mouth unable to contain my various feelings. Extreme happiness, unbelievable joy, really surprised and deeply touched by the things I heard from my one true love.

I leaned down myself. I wanted to show him that we will always be in the exact same level. No one will be higher than the other in this relationship. We would always be equal.

But mostly, I wanted to look at him right in the eyes the moment I was going to tell him: "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

And I fell in his arms.

I held on tight on his and he squeezed me against his body. I could feel his heart pumping on his chest. Almost as fast as mine did.

"I love you so much! I promise to protect you for as long as we both shall live. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, because I'll be there for you. Always."

I nodded and began sobbing.

But it was from happiness.

I had never thought that I would ever cry so hard from happiness.

And yet, here I was, a small person hidden in her man's arms, letting teardrops falling on his jacket.

After a few more seconds I lifted my head up and stared into Edward's eyes. "Will you still love me when I am not young and fresh and look like I do now? What if I age badly and get so many wrinkles? Will you still want me then?"

Edward smiled. A beautiful, kind, bright smile that I had never seen before from him. "I will always love you no matter what. As long as you love me too and want me by your side, I don't need anything else."

I smiled biting my lip. "Well, don't expect that to happen soon. Because I loved you in the past, I love you now and I will love you for as long as I live and probably, if there's a life after death, even after that. Cause I don't know how to _not_ love you anymore. You are a big part of me which I can't, and mostly I don't, want to let go."

Edward blushed. Yes, he actually did. Which was something new for a man like Edward and made me feel even more content. I meant everything I said and there were much more things that I wanted to tell him to make him understand the depths of my love, but there weren't words good enough to express the way I felt about him.

He grinned and put his hands on my cheeks, kissing me passionately, romantically, kissing me like he had never kissed me before. It felt like we were sealing our decision to bond our lives forever with that kiss.

I put my arms around him, I felt him putting his around my waist and we got lost in our own perfect place: Our common promise for a wonderful future together.

Minutes felt like seconds.

No one wanted this moment to end.

It was only me and Edward on this planet right now. It was all about us.

When we ceased kissing Edward put the golden ring on my ring finger.

I admired it for a while. Its diamond shining in the light of the flames of the fire on the torches. Its beautiful colour and the way it fitted my finger perfectly.

"It's so beautiful…" All this time my tears were still running down my face unstoppably. And although they weren't that much for while, now I started crying in the same manner as I did a few minutes ago listening to Edward's words.

"It's nothing compared to you." Edward said and wiped my tears away. "No more tears from now on. I want to see only smiles on your face."

My lips lifted at their sides in a smile as I nodded.

"I can't believe you did this. It was…I mean… I had no idea that you were even thinking of asking me to marry you."

"Well, there are many things you don't know I am thinking of. And now…" He stood up and made me do the same too. "…I am gonna show you one more thing that I have in my mind."

"Hmm…" I pouted. "And what is that?" I asked.

"This." Edward replied and with a sudden push, we both fell in the sea.

I yelled when I reached the surface of the water again. "You are insane!" I told him and laughed. "I will be drowned. This dress is not appropriate for swimming you know."

"In that case…" Edward approached me and took me in his arms pressing my body against his. Then a deep sound of something been torn was heard and I saw the lowest part of my dress now floating freely around my waist. "I would never let you drown." He added and crashed his lips on mine, sucking my bottom lip, touching my teeth with his tongue. I put my legs around his waist and deepened our passionate kiss till we were both moaning slightly from pleasure. When we broke our kiss, we were panting like crazy. We laughed and our foreheads touched.

"I love you." I said, words coming out simply, truly.

"And I love you." Edward echoed me before connecting his lips with mine one more time, while he was slowly sinking us in the deep sea. I took air from him and he from me. We breathed because of each other's oxygen. Like we took life from each other's happiness.

And this was just the beginning of our beautiful, unique story.

_Our_ own, common story.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** What do you think of the proposal? :) Is it nice? Cute? Like it or not? I have to say this is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you like this too.

Till next time!

**Anonymous reviews replies (for chapter 22):**

nikol: No way I will ever stop thanking you. NO way. Thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me! :) Sorry for replying late on your previous review though. I didn't have much time to type the answers. :/ THANK YOU sweetie! And no worries, I know you miss them.

giota: Yes, now everyone knows about them. I wanted to write it in a chapter. Eventually, they had to come out of the shadows so that they will have nothing to be afraid of anymore. And thank you very much! You are always so kind! THANK YOU!

xxhopes4everxx: Haha! Perhaps because they played Edward and Bella and you have them in mind when you read the story? Anyways, thank you very much for your kind reviews! :)


	24. Chapter 24-Like heaven

**CHAPTER 24- "LIKE HEAVEN"**

Hello everyone! :)

Back again with the new chapter 24! Get ready for many maaany hot moments, aka lemons. Sea, love, lust… You will see. ;) Enjoy!

**XXX**

"It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
>Everything I do<br>I tell you all the time  
>Heaven is a place on earth with you<br>Tell me all the things you wanna do  
>I heard that you like the bad girls, honey<br>Is that true?  
>It's better than I ever even knew<br>They say that the world was built for two  
>Only worth living if somebody is loving you<br>An' baby, now you do."

**Lana del Rey- "Video games"**

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"You won't catch me!" I yelled and started running on the beach. Edward giggled and ran after me.

Water was splashing all over my legs. The sea had this beautiful orange, pink and yellow colour. I felt so free at that moment. So independent and so in love.

I ran and screamed playfully, when I saw Edward approaching me.

"Gotcha!" He said and grabbed my waist and stuck me on his body, my back against his chest. I kept shouting and lifted my legs up kicking the air.

"Let me go!" I laughed.

"Never! I will never let you go."

He let me down slowly, my feet touched the golden, soft sand. I turned and faced him. I put my hands over his cheeks and stroked them. His face was tremendous, taking the light of the last sun rays. His eyes were even brighter now. Their blue colour looked like the ocean's. I felt ready to swim in them.

I smiled to him and crashed my lips on his. The deeper the kiss became, the more we got lost and began moaning slightly. Edward's arms roamed my back and rested on its lower part. My fingers were tangled in his hair and I brought his face even closer to mine. In response, he slowly made me walk backwards. We entered the sea. We kept kissing and we got more and more in the warm water, till it covered us up to our waist.

I instinctively put my legs around his waist. Edward put his arms around me and held me tight.

"This must be heaven." I bit my bottom lip, as our foreheads joined.

"Yes, it is." Edward agreed and I felt his right hand getting under my shirt and stroking my skin there. Even under the water, his touch was as electrifying as it was outside of it.

Then I licked my lips and lifted my hands up. Edward smirked once he got the message and slowly dragged my shirt off me. I was left only with the top of my swimsuit. I leaned in, out my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I adore you." I whispered and hugged him.

I felt Edward inhaling my scent from my neck. My body was on his now, sailing in the warm sea. At some point, I felt his hands on my ribs lifting my slowly. I put my hands on his shoulders and held on him for assistance and got out of the water. We locked eyes and I smiled to him as the water was falling from my hair and body on his. He slowly lowered me back in the water and once my head reached the level where his was, I threw my head back over the water, letting my hair get wet.

Edward moved us around slowly and I closed my eyes the moment I felt his lips on the skin of my chest. He left kisses between my breasts and moved upwards till he reached my neck. He nibbled my skin there and I let out a loud moan. This was too much to take…

But I enjoyed it so much!

"Mmm… I like that…" I confessed and felt my body burning up from inside.

Then. Edward lifted my head up and looked me deep in the eyes. "I love you." Only these three words and the sky illuminated.

I leaned in and kissed him hard once more, sticking my body on his to the point no air could pass between us. He slowly unbuttoned my shorts and let it slide off my legs. I ceased kissing him and stared on his parted lips. So seducing, so alluring. I licked my lips and tried to take off his shorts. Edward smirked once he understood my purposes. He assisted me by lifting his body up a bit and he got rid of his shorts in no time. He took them in his hands, made them a fabric ball and threw them on the hot sand, doing the same with my shirt and shorts too.

"Nice throw." I told him and bit his earlobe. He moaned and grabbed my buttocks, squeezing them. I took off his shirt revealing his strong chest and abs and tried to throw it on the beach too. But it landed on the water instead.

"We should get that." I moved letting go of his my grip on Edward and spread my hands ready to start swimming.

"No, we shouldn't." Edward grabbed me and pulled me back in his arms. He was panting, I was breathing heavily.

Edward kissed me with a new kind of abandon. He was fierce, demanding, loving.

His hands travelled all over my body under the sea surface. He touched, squeezed, until he reached my sensitive, heated area. Even the water couldn't sooth the fire burning inside me.

I felt him rubbing me over my bathing suit's lower part forcefully in circles. Slowly at first and faster as time passed. I began to moan more and more and I was losing control with every second that passed. Then, he slid two fingers inside the fabric and entered me. That was it.

I lifted myself up, put my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and I lowered my body on his. I took off the other piece of my bathing suit and then, I adjusted the lower part of my body on his, so that his length entered me.

"Fuck!" He groaned and crashed his lips on mine.

I don't know what it was. My need for him? Or maybe the water around us making the fraction even more intense?

I left a moan and kept lifting and grounding myself in him again. Our kisses were as frantic as our bodies' movement. At some point my legs felt so weak that I couldn't move. I just let myself free and the water along with Edward's hands did the rest. I pressed my nails on the skin of his bare back the moment he thrusted harder inside me. My toes curled and I leaned in to kiss his shoulder.

"No. Look at me babe. I want you to look at me, while I'm making love to you." Edward stopped moving and I lifted my head up. It took all my will to do that, as my body had already begun to surrender to Edward. My vision was blur from the salty water.

He locked eyes with me. "I want you to remember this very moment forever."

I pressed my lips on his, my hands stroking his face and I moaned against his lips as I felt him entering me again.

We were so lucky we were all alone and no one was on that beach. Cause they would hear me calling Edward's name again and again, while I felt my orgasm hitting me hard and him following me only a few seconds later.

Once we started relaxing, I left my head fall freely on Edward's shoulder. This must be heaven. Or at least _my_ heaven.

I hugged him with the power I had left and stayed there for a while. Two joined bodies in the sea with the moonlight falling on them, glimmering on the drops of water on their bodies. Two happy people sailing in a tight embrace, smiling to each other and giggling for no reason at all.

**XXX**

It was Edward's birthday. I wanted to do something special for him. And I figured it out.

I woke up at 8.00 o'clock in the morning and got off as silently as possible. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out the birthday cake I had secretly bought for him yesterday. Then, I made some orange juice and some coffee. I put a jar of jam and a few pieces of bread on the tray and left it on the table. I took the birthday cake and returned to our bedroom.

Edward was sleeping peacefully. I left he cake on the nightstand and got on the bed approaching him steadily and slowly. Once my face was over his, I held my breath as I was admiring his flawless face for a few seconds. His jaw line, his full, red lips, his beautifully shaped eyes sealed from the gates which were his long black eyelashes, his messy hair falling on his forehead. I couldn't believe how I got so lucky with this man.

I smiled to myself and leaned in to kiss him. First his forehead. No reaction from Edward. Then his left cheek. He moved a bit groaning a little. Then I kissed his lips softly. A smile was formed on his face. I stroked it with my index finger. Then with a sudden unexpected movement, he opened his mouth and sucked in my finger flickering his tongue over it, while he opened his eyes slightly and faced me. I bit my bottom lip as I felt his hands going up my thighs and resting on my butt. I took slowly my finger out of his mouth and put it in mine licking it seductively. Edward stared at me, bit his lip too groaning and squeezed my waist.

"Good morning angel." He told me.

"Good morning my sweet, wonderful, handsome man." I said and kissed his lips.

"Mmm…I love how the day started."

"Well." I approached his face and whispered in his ear. "I can make you adore it, not just love it."

"Aha. You have something in mind beautiful?"

I smirked and leaned in to nibble his earlobe.

"Yes." And I approached his neck kissing his warm skin there.

Edward lifted my head up so that I could face him and he stared in my eyes. The way he looked at me, penetrating my soul, as if he tried to communicate with me using telepathy. It was literally as if he as if he was transmitting scenes of me and him in my mind. Scenes from things he would like us to do together. Some very hot and sexy and…embarrassing scenes.

Edward attacked my lips without me even asking him to and soon afterwards, I felt his tongue touching my teeth and then dancing with mine. He then rolled us over on the bed with a quick move and he was now on top of me.

"No, no." I pushed him a bit away. "Today is your day, birthday boy."

Edward furrowed his eyebrow and crooked. "What?"

I got out of the bed and took a deep breath before I turned to him, smiled cannily and took off my robe, letting it on the floor. My silky, black, transparent lingerie was now visible. Edward adjusted his position on the bed, his back touching the headboard, his arms crossed over his chest, a huge crooked smile drawn from side to side on his face. He moved his head, looked down a bit and then to me again, always smiling.

I approached him slowly and got on the bed. I crawled to him and once I reached him, I put my legs on each side of him and sat on his lap. And I kissed him. His face, his neck, his arms.

At some point, while we were kissing, I forced him to lie on bed and I was on top of him. I slowly went lower on his body, kissing my way to his belly. He left slight moans, when I sucked and kissed his nipples, while stroking his strong abs. I smiled content and kept going downwards. I stopped. He was already turned on.

I bit my lip and locked eyes with him. I lowered my head and opened my mouth. Then, his length was in my warm, wet mouth.

"Oh shit!" Edward grabbed the sheets tightly throwing his head back.

I licked the tip as I removed my mouth from him. I kept looking at him till he brought his eyes on me again.

"There you are my handsome fiancée." I smiled to him and once he did the same, I slowly went down again, holding his length with my one hand and stroking him, while I was steadily putting him in my mouth again. This time he didn't avoid eye contact with me. I could see it was hard for him, but there was also this lust in his eyes that made me go crazy and intrigued me to carry on. I speeded up a little more with both my hands holding him tightly now and moving up and down his length as my mouth did too. The deeper I put him in my mouth, the more moans came out of him.

"Bella…. Fuck Bella! I am…I…"

I saw him shutting his eyes and squeezing them hard. I stopped moving.

"Shit! What even Bells?" He sounded so frustrated and well, horny. Too horny actually. "Why did you stop?"

I set him free from my grip and out of my mouth.

"Because you are about to come."

"Aaaand?" Edward moved his hands in the air.

"And I want to torture you, as you tortured me on my birthday. Cause I might have loved the game, but it was so frustrating in the procedure." I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Arggh!" Edward now understood and put his hands over his face. "Payback is a bitch."

I moved my head shrugging. "Told ya you would pay for it one day."

Edward left his hands fall on his laps with a loud sound totally resigned and so irritated. I imagined flames coming out of his eyes.

But he remained silent.

However, I couldn't leave him like that on his birthday. I ought to give him some good, spicy memories. And I knew exactly how to do that.

"Ok." I crawled over him, stayed on my knees placing my entrance over his erection, but not letting him enter me. My face was only a few inches away from his. I dug my fingers into his hair and held it tight.

"I can't leave you unsatisfied on a day like this."

I pulled his head back still holding his hairs and sucked the skin on his neck. I bit his earlobe and then finally went to his anticipating, luscious lips.

And we kissed passionately. Our breaths becoming one, our mouths connecting and our bodies trembling from the lust.

"God, I want you so much." He whispered between our frantic kisses.

"Then you shall have me." I crooked and grounded myself on him with a sudden movement, letting him enter me. We both left a loud moan. I didn't expect that I would be so turned on myself, but I really was. As it seems watching Edward enjoying the things I did to him made me horny as well.

As we kept moving, his hands roamed my body and rested on my hips, softly spanking me.

After a while, I heard Edward groaning and he exploded letting out a loud moan which echoed in the bedroom. Two more thrusts and I followed him feeling my orgasm taking over my body and making me shiver. I twirled my toes and held him more tightly.

"Oh God…Oh God…" I kept saying once we both stopped moving and gasped for air.

"That was….the best…birthday gift…EVER!" Edward managed to say, still panting and we both giggled.

"And it's not your only present."

"How you mean love?"

I got off him, my lingerie falling loose on my body, no panties on and I took the birthday cake I had bought for him from the floor, where I had left it.

"White cake?" His eyes opened widely.

"I know you prefer it more than the chocolate cake."

Edward grabbed my face and pressed his lips on mine.

"Thank you so much! For everything!"

"No need to thank me silly. I wanted to do all these things for you." I admitted. "Now, put at least your underwear on. You don't want to be naked, when I lit the candles. Accidents happen."

Edward laughed loudly, moved his head and stood up to wear his boxers.

"Ok. I am descent now, right?"

"You are always descent. Especially with no clothes on." I sent him an air kiss and he crooked. How lovely he looked when he crooked!

I let the birthday cake on the bed's mattress and stood up. "I forgot the lighter and my panties. I should be descent too." I showed him my tongue playfully, while heading to the kitchen to get the lighter.

"FYI, I don't mind you staying naked." I heard Edward shouting from the bedroom. I smirked and moved my head.

When I returned, I opened my drawer and took some panties and wore them, still lingerie on. Then, I lit the candles on Edward's birthday cake and sand the birthday song to him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EDWARD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Edward closed his eyes, as if he was thinking of something and he then opened them and blew off the two candles, which were forming the number 29.

"Did you make a wish?" I finally asked him.

"Yes. You want me to tell you what I wished for?"

"NO!" I yelled and put my palm over his mouth. "It won't happen if you tell it."

Edward lifted his hands up in the air.

I slowly removed my hand, "Would you like a piece from this super tasty cake?"

"A piece?" Edward took the plate from my hand and put it on the nightstand. "Give it here." And he took the cake and a spoon. He then took a piece with his spoon and ate it. "Mmm…" He was making sexy sounds proving to me that he loved the cake.

"That good huh?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Give it to me." I took the spoon from his hand and took a piece too. The taste was superb! "Oh God. This is so good!"

Edward shrugged. "What can I say? You know me too well. You knew exactly what to buy."

"Years and years of doing my research on you."

He giggled. "Here. Have a bite." And I gave him a small piece.

"Mmm… That piece was even better than the previous one." I smiled and left a small kiss on his lips.

Then Edward fed me to, then I fed him again, till we could eat no more.

"I'm so full right now." Edward said and stroked his belly.

"Oh, why?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't eaten much yet." I took some cake with my hand and daubed it over his mouth.

Edward didn't expect that move of mine and I burst into laughters with his hilarious expression. A few seconds later, when he realized what had just happened, he began licking his lips. I stood there like a fool staring at his parted lips and his tongue going up and down, from right to left.

"You missed some here." I told him, leaned in and kissed, then licked the spot right at the edge of his lips.

"Yummy." I smiled and bit my lips seductively.

Edward was gazing at me all this time and his eyes felt so intense on me, that my heartbeat rose dramatically.

"You are staring." I said and felt my cheeks getting warm. They were burning as if I had fever.

"I'm gazing."

I pouted and my lips were lifted on their sides.

"Come. Your turn." He took some cake with his hand and daubed it on my face like I had done to him before.

"I'll get really fat." I whined.

"No, you won't. You'll always have me for some work out. We can both lose many calories on this bed." He crooked cannily and winked.

I giggled. "I haven't given you your present yet."

"Another present?"

"Aha." I opened the second drawer of the nightstand and took out a small black box. "This is yours. Happy Birthday my love!"

He smiled. "Thank you so much my beautiful."

When he opened the box, his whole face lightened up.

"It's nothing special, but I know that you were searching for a new watch and I thought…"

"It is amazing!"

He took the silver watch out of the box and wore it on his left wrist. He scanned it as it shone under the rays of light coming in from the bedroom's window.

"I love it! Thank you so much babe."

"You are welcome."

"You did so many things for me. I should pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back? For your birthday present? That is why they are called _"Birthday presents"_. Because you don't have to give anything back."

Edward pressed his lips and moved his head.

"Besides," I went closer to him and kissed the skin under his ear. "You too gave me such good presents for my birthday. Roger and that spicy love game." I lowered my voice and looked him in the eyes.

"Aha. So you liked that game after all huh?"

I bit my lip and smirked.

"Well, then…" HE got out of bed and took me in his arms, bridal style. "Let's call it even."

I put my arms around his neck and smiled widely. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the bathtub. We both need a hot" A kiss on my neck. "Steamy." A kiss on my shoulder. "Bath." A kiss on my lips.

"Mm… I like the sound of it." I admitted shamelessly as Edward walked us slowly to the bathroom.

**XXX**

I was lying on the bed, my head resting on my hand and I was gazing at Edward's perfect body, his wet skin shining under the afternoon sun. his strong biceps showing as he was holding the surfing board. The sea waves were stroking his legs softly.

Those legs, his dark blue swim suit, his strong chest, his taut neck, his wet hair falling on his forehead dripping water on his wide shoulders.

Oh God! He looked like a marble statue, standing there on the beach, gazing at the sea, as the sin was throwing its rays of light on him.

I unconsciously smiled shyly and bit my lip. That exact moment Edward turned around and looked right to me, as if he had heard my inner monologue. He slowly walked through the beach and reached our front yard leaving his surfing board next to the door's fence and then came to the bedroom, where I was resting wearing nothing but his long white shirt and my underwear.

"How was the sea?" I asked him once he entered the room.

"Good. The waves were perfect today."

He came closer to me and sat on the floor by the bed. Water was dripping from his body and hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a break from writing and admiring a handsome guy who was standing on the beach a while ago." I teased him.

"Oh really? Where was he? There?" And Edward showed the spot where he was standing a few minutes ago. He was pretending to be ignorant of who I was referring to.

"Yes, right there. He was so hot. His body looked perfect, all worked-out and those muscles, his beautiful hair…"

Edward stood on his knees and crawled to me. "Should I be jealous of that guy? You seem too impressed." He bit his bottom lip.

"Well…I don't know…Maybe…" I gave him a lipsided smile, as I got closer to him too.

"Is that so?" Edward said with his sexy voice and his lips barely touched mine on a kiss.

I nodded and brought my face closer to his. I kissed him again, but he quickly moved away.

I furrowed my eyebrow and tried to kiss him again. Once again, his reaction was the same. Our lips touched for a second and the he stopped.

But I wanted more than that. I wanted a proper kiss from him. The fire, which was burning inside me for him, seemed to be infinite, never dwindling, getting stronger and brighter day by day.

I pouted. "Eddieee!" I sounded like a hurt puppy. "You are such a tease!"

Edward just laughed and when he stopped, his face became serious and he put his finger under my chin, lifting my face up. "I just love to see you craving for my kiss, one single touch from me…"

And then he leaned in and his lips were connected with mine in a long-lasting kiss. Those breathtaking kisses that you never want them to end.

It was salty and his breath had something of the sea wind. So refreshing and regenerating. I was reborn every time he kissed me.

"I am gonna take a bath." He said smiling and stood up. "And you are welcomed to join me if you want." He winked.

What an irresistible offer. But still…

"Trust me, I would loooove to join you." I stretched out the word. "But I have to get back to writing. I have a deadline to catch and a cousin, slash manager, who is constantly pressuring me to finish the book before we begin the tour to promote _"Magic Illusions."_"

Edward pressed his lips moving his head. "Well in that case it's your loss." And he gave me a look over his shoulder.

I pretending to be fainting and fell back on the bed. Edward giggled and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was time to get back to writing. Time passed unbelievably fast with Edward. And as much as I wanted to pass with him every single second, I still had a book to finish. A book which I already loved so much that I called it my "second child", after my first one, which was "Magic Illusions". I was so engrossed in its context and its storyline, that sometimes I even cried while writing specific parts of it. Sometimes Edward saw me crying, while I was typing over the keyboard and he got concerned. He came to ask me if I was alright.

"Oh yes." I always replied. "It's just that… your friend's story is so sad…"

He would then hug me and kiss my hair, before sitting next to me and read what I had written up to that point. I always asked for his opinion and he read the story every now and then suggesting me some small changes, which was rare, since he knew James too well or just congratulated me for the work I had done.

Edward was my lover, my fiancée, my friend, my assistant, my whole life.

**XXX**

"That went well." Edward said and he closed the kitchen's door behind him.

We were in Forks and particularly in my parents' house. Me and Edward had spent the whole summer in our house in L.A. Mostly lying on the beach, swimming in the ocean, making love in every single room of our home, me writing my book, Edward relaxing and practically having the time of our lives. We didn't want this summer to ever end.

But life had responsibilities too.

And one of these was to pay a visit to my parents in Forks and inform them about the fact that me and Edward were now engaged. Yes, they still were ignorant about it. That is why we decided to come to Forks in September, so that we would to talk to them together.

I nodded and agreed. "More or less."

"Even your father seems to be more lenient now."

"Well…" I pressed my lips and moved my head. "He needs some more work."

"And we still haven't told him the big news."

I exhaled loudly. "I was waiting for dessert." I said and laughed. "You know, so that he will be eating something sweet, in case he finds the news bitter."\

"Bitter? Our happiness bitter?"

"I don't know." I sounded resigned. I passed my hands through my hair. "Our happiness is the sweetest thing in the world, but Charlie is a…strange person. He intends well though."

"I'm sure he does. Besides," Edward approached me and put his hands around the lower part of my waist. "You are his little girl. When we have kids and if we have any daughters, I will probably be overprotective, too."

"Kids? Daughters? Wow! You've really give this a thorough thought." And I liked this fact very much. Thinking that Edward was dreaming and planning our future together made my heart beat joyfully.

I couldn't resist. I left a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "For your information, I want a daughter and a son too."

Edward smirked and moved his head. "Agreed."

"Bella! You need help in there? Have you found the dessert?"

"Yes, Mum!" I yelled, so that she could hear me. "All fine. We found the…" I looked around me desperately and my eyes fell in a tray in the kitchen's counter. "…Cheesecake. The cheesecake."

Edward followed my glance and motioned me "Good job" when he saw it too.

"Let's go back in and tell them the news then." I told him and took the tray in my hands.

He followed me as we walked back in the dining room.

"Here you are." I left the tray in the table and cut some pieces, which I put in each one's plate.

"Miss Swan, this is so delicious. Congratulations!" Edward said and I saw my Dad stiffening.

"Thank you Edward. You are very kind." My Mum smiled and I saw a light red colour painting her cheeks.

Perhaps, shyness from the compliment she had just heard?

"My Mum makes the best cheesecake in the whole world." I added and smiled to her.

"By the way, uh…" Edward left his spoon in his plate and sat back in his chair. "We have something to tell you."

I swallowed hard and drank some water, before turning to Edward and waited for him to start talking. He smiled warmly to me, took my hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Then he began.

"As you already know, me and your sweet, incredible daughter are dating."

Charlie used his napkin to whip his mouth. "Yes, we know that."

"What you may not know is that we love each other deeply." He stopped, took a deep breath, glanced at me and when I nodded to him smiling, he turned to my parents again and spoke. "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes. Which made me extremely happy."

Renee put her hands over her mouth, as if to suppress a scream that would come out of it and Charlie .Well, Charlie was like a motionless statue. His eyes fixated on Edward, opened widely and I could imagine them popping out of his head, like a cartoon character.

My Mum was the first to break the awkward silence. "Oh my God! I mean..this…You…When? How?"

"When: a while ago in L.A. where we live now together, as we have already told you." I explained simply. "And how: I don't know. It just happened. It came naturally I suppose."

"Naturally." Charlie repeated my word.

"Yes, Dad. Naturally. We didn't pressure anything. I decided to ask Edward to live with me in L.A. and then, we had such a great time and I guess, this was the normal next step to our relationship."

I could see Charlie pressing his lips. There was something bugging him.

"Bells, let me explain this." Edward took the initiative and lifted his hand up to stop me from going on.

"Mr. Swan, since the decision to propose to Bella was mine, I suppose I should explain my thoughts and intentions." He ceased, looked down on the table, then lifted his head up again and began talking. " Your daughter is literally and without exaggerating, the best thing that has ever happened to me in my personal life." I checked on Charlie. He kept listening to Edward with a serious look on his face.

"Since I met her, my whole life has changed. The way that I think has changed. My personality has changed too. Because when I am with Bella, I am a better person. A version of me that only _she_ can bring out. Therefore, the decision of spending my life with her was not hard to take. She showed me how easy it was to live with her and how nice it was doing things with Bella. We have lived together in new York for a while, before moving in L.A. That one came naturally too. Things just…happen with us. They came easily and nicely."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrow. He was still doubting Edward's words. I could see it. What I couldn't see was the reason why. I was so moved by his speech and my Mum seemed o have been affected too.

"Yeah, yeah sure." My father moved his hand. "How do I know that you are not gonna let her down? Disappoint her and break her heart."

"Dad, please." I tried to protest, but Edward prevented me.

"Mr. Swan, I can ensure you that my heart will have been broken first, before I even think of hurting Bella. Because by hurting her, I hurt me."

We all stood speechless watching at Edward. I was admiring the man who was not only handsome and kind, but also good –too good- with words. I wanted to grab him and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. Till we couldn't take it anymore.

But I had to contain myself. Because we weren't alone. But he would so take credit for this speech.

I stared at Edward. His perfect jaw line, his wonderful masculine profile. He was sitting next to me at the table and I was tempted to do something to him. And I figured it out.

I secretly put my hand under the table and rested it on his lap. My fiancée turned his face to me and gave me a crooked smile. I stroked his leg.

"Ok. Let's say I'm convinced, but if you ever make her cry. I promise to make your life a living hell."

"Yes, sir." Edward said and nodded. "I promise to keep her safe and happy for as long as I live."

"Very well." My father moved his head. "Then you have my blessing." He stood up from the chair and approached us. I got scared for a moment when he went to Edward's chair and leaned in to him. Edward stood up and they looked each other in the eyes seriously. Then, Charlie lifted his hand toward Edward.

"Welcome to the family son." He finally said and shook Edward's hand.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and both me and my Mother laughed, when we saw them patting each other's back, while they were hugging like men usually do.

"My girl." My Dad came to me now and took my hands in his. "I remember you talking about that guy and searching photos of him, watching his interviews. And now, this." He showed both me and Edward. "I never thought you could possibly end up together. But yet, you did." He exhaled. "Bella, you are my little girl and…" Charlie struggled to find the right words. But it seemed hard for him to express them.

"Dad, I love you too." I said and fell in his arms hugging him tightly. I felt a few tears running on his blue shirt.

"I love you Bella." My father whispered and stroked my hair.

And it was that very moment that I realized that things were going to be fine. I had my family and my man by my side, I had health and love and was about to start a new life with the person I desired most of anyone else in the whole world. From now on, no one would stand in our way.

No one would stop us from moving on.

Because we had each other and everything was gonna be alright.

**XXX**

"You know love, there is something I haven't told you."

Edward sounded serious. And looked serious too. But I was far too nervous to understand it. I was moving my legs up and down fast from the anxiety, causing my short white dress to move.

"Bella. Relax. A premiere is no big deal."

"For you maybe." My words sounded insulting and angry without wanting to.

I exhaled loudly closing my eyes and then I turned to Edward. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't know how to handle all this."

"Come here." Edward said and opened his arms for me. He kissed my hair. "My sweet future wife, why are you so worried?"

"Because, you know. I am not a celebrity. I do not know what I have to do." I explained and put my arms around him, as he embraced me.

"You just have to be your wonderful, lovely self. And everyone will love you, I promise."

I smiled and squeezed him.

"There is no need to worry. Just sign the autographs, pose for the cameras, answer a few questions from the journalists and that's all." He explained and stroked my back. My dress was open at the back, but I had worn a blue scarf to keep me as warm as possible, cause it was October now and New York was starting to get cold.

It was our first premiere for our movie "Magic Illusions." Then, we would go to Los Angeles, then London and after that the cast, including Edward, would continue to travelling to Europe and Australia to promote the film there too.

I lifted my head up and gazed at Edward. The suit he wore, in the colour of cherry, made his eyes look even brighter and more blue. And to think that he didn't like it at first.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. That." He ceased and thought about something for a while. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Come on, tell me." I insisted.

"I said it's nothing. Don't think about it."

"Edward. We are in a limousine on our way to our New York premiere. I need something to distract me. Anything would do."

He pressed his lips and after a while he spoke. "Remember that person who had made an offer for our house in L.A.? And you made your offer and bought the house?"

I nodded.

"Well, um… That person was someone you know."

"Really? Who was it? George Clooney? Robert Pattinson? Oh! I know!" I sat on my spot again sound ecstatic. "It's Leonardo di Caprio."

Edward furrowed his eyebrow. "Seriously? Clooney, Pattinson and di Caprio were the first who came to your mind?"

I frowned. "I can't think of anyone else." I patted my lips with my finger.

"Oh come on!" Edward's hands fell on his lap. "Me, Bella! It was me who made the offer for that house before you!"

"What?!" It sounded like a slight yelling. "_You_ made an offer for the house _I_ liked? And you choose to tell me now? Right here?"

It definitely wasn't the right person and time. But why did he opt to do it now though?

"Firstly, I knew you would kind of…freak out…" I opened my mouth dumbstruck, pretending to be hurt by his words. "So, I decided to tell you here, where you can't tell me much or scold me."

"That is very sneaky of you to…"

"And secondly," Edward stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. "I knew you liked the house and I wanted to surprise you by buying it for you. Therefore, I called the Real Estate office and made my offer. But it seems like you surprised me instead."

My heart melted the moment he said these words. We had practically thought the same thing. He had thought of me! He wanted to do something for me!

He loved me!

"Are you mad Bella?"

I moved my head biting my bottom lip. "Me? Mad at you?" I crooked. "Never!" I said and fell on him with force, crashing my lips on his.

"Ahem…" The limousine's driver coughed.

We ceased kissing and I went a little bit back giving Edward some space. Not that we needed it, but we weren't alone now.

I got reder than a tomato. I could feel it. My cheeks burning, my blood boiling. It was natural though. When I was with Edward, I always felt like we were the only people on Earth.

I smiled shyly and Edward passed his thumbs over his upper lip smirking.

"Here we are." The driver announced and stopped the car.

The polished windows weren't transparent. Those from outside couldn't see us, but we could see them. All the photographers, reporters, fans who were waiting outside the theatre.

I felt Edward taking my hand in his. I turned and looked at him.

"Are you ready love?" He asked me and grinned so innocently, so truthfully.

I nodded. "Yes." My reply sounded fierce and sure.

I really was ready. I was ready to live this lifetime experience with Edward. My fiancée and future husband.

Someone opened the door and we were instantly overwhelmed by the voices and screams of all these people who were standing there, in the middle of the chilly night patiently, waiting for all of us to arrive.

I got out of the limousine first, then Edward followed me and the flashes of the cameras almost blinded us.

Edward held my hand, smiled to me, like he always did to give me strength and we walked on the red carpet ready to take photos, sign autographs and give interviews. I put on my best smile and thanked God from inside me that I was lucky enough to live all this.

I scanned the place around me. All this faces anticipating for an autograph ot just a single word from their beloved stars.

And I thought that one year and a few months ago, it was me in their place. Waiting to see Edward, to take an autograph or even a photo with him.

But now, I was on the other side. _I _was the one who would be giving autographs. I wasn't expecting for a simple autograph from Edward, because he was my boyfriend, my fiancée, my lover.

And I know that if someone had told me a year ago that I would be standing here now, I would probably call them crazy. I always thought that _I_ was insane myself for dreaming big.

But during the last few months, I realized that dreaming and having goals in your life is the best thing you can do, for that's what keeps you moving on. I used to be a pessimist, but lately I came to the conclusion that you can live what you wish for. You can make your dreams your reality, as long as you chase them. And chase them hard. And once you find them, hold them tight and never let them go.

Because that's when you've reached that point where your reality is as good as your dreams. And you should never lose that feeling. Enjoy it to the fullest.

And that was what I was planning to do. I lifted my free hand up, the one that Edward wasn't holding, I waved to the people waiting and smiled widely.

Edward turned to me, he leaned in and whispered in my ear: "You're doing great." And then we smiled to each other.

We stood there and posed for the cameras. At some point, I felt Edward's hand, which was now holding my waist, sliding lower till it rested on my butt. I bit my lip and blushed a bit, raising my gaze to meet his. He winked and crooked. It was a good thing that there were no photographers behind us to take a photo of the embarrassing moment.

"Get closer Edward and Bella!" A man holding a camera yelled and he waited for us to move.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I moved closer to him, putting my left hand on my ribs and my right one around his waist.

And there, holding my man tightly, I felt all the happiness in the world. Every fiber in my body, every vein pulsing, as I walked on the red carpet though the crowd, with the huge posters of my movie hanging around us and the members of the cast accompanying us on a group photo.

I took a mental picture of the moment. My personal treasure which could stay with me forever!

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, Edward and Bella are really enjoying themselves, right? ;) What about the premiere? What a big change for Bella, isn't it? P.S. I was counting the chapters that I have left till this story ends these days and I found out that I have approximately 10 chapters till this story ends for good. Perhaps till the end of this year (?) this story will be over. Thanks once more for reading and for reviewing.

Till next time!

~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** nikol: My sweetie, the last chapter was all dedicated to you too. Not just a part of it. ;) :-* Awww! Your review is the sweetest thing, really. 3 Thank you so so sooooo much for eeverything! I like that song too. One of my favourites. So many feels. :') I am really glad that you liked it and sorry for making you cry.. :( I will be here for you too. You are such a great person. :) xoxo

giota: You were crying too? OMG girls! So sorry that I made you cry sweeties.. :( But thank you so soooo much, your reviews make me always so happy! :) Haha! I am glad. You know, I see your name at the pics on the page's fb. ;) Thanks for that too. And as I said to the other girl, the whole chapter is dedicated to you girls. Not just a part of it. Thanks for everything! :) xx

LautieHuli: oh my God! Huli is back! Hey girl! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Hope you are well. Aww! I am really glad you liked it, cause I had the wedding proposal in mind for long time and it was so nice to finally get to write it. :)) I love that song too. :) Hahaha! That line came to me randomly, but I thought it was so clever and nice. xD "I'm claiming my territory." You want another chapter? Here it is! Hehe! That was fast, wasn't it? ;)


	25. Chapter 25-Passion

**CHAPTER 25-"Passion"**

Hello my dear readers! :)

Yes, I am finally back with the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was busy and didn't have time to write. I hope this chapter will make it up to you for the long wait. ;) A lot of lemons and as the title says, passion. A lot of it. Things are evolving in Edward's Bella's lives. See what comes to them. Thanks for reading (and), reviewing. :)

Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I couldn't live without you now,  
>Oh, I know I'd go insane,<br>I wouldn't last one night alone baby,  
>I couldn't stand the pain!<em>

_I'm addicted to you!  
>Hooked on your love,<br>Like a powerful drug  
>I can't get enough of,<br>Lost in your eyes,  
>Drowning in blue<br>Out of control,  
>What can I do?<br>__I'm addicted to you!__"_

"_**Addicted to you"- Avicii**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

The premiere's after party.

That means that many people were gathered in a place full of reporters, photographers, paparazzis and lots of food and drinks. Not that I could eat anything. I was too anxious.

The premiere was awesome. The movie was splendid. Not only did we love the result, but the spectators too. They applauded and cheered in the end and we all got very happy and excited. Our smiles were so big that I am sure they could be seen from the moon. Now what remained was to read the movie's reviews from the critics.

I called for the elevator. I was going up to where the event was held. Edward had left a while ago, because Helen, the director, had requested to see him. He told me we would meet at the reception. So, I got in the elevator and pressed the button.

And a while before the door closed, someone put his hand at the door and stopped it. I turned my face and waited to see the person who was responsible for this.

And when I saw who it was, I smirked.

"Edward."

He gave me a crooked smile and stood next to me on the other corner of the elevator. I turned my head and glimpsed at him. He wasn't looking at me, but in the space in front of him.

I tried to take my eyes off him and look somewhere else, but it was impossible. He was like a magnet. He was magnetizing my gaze. I stared at him serious. But when he turned to me and I saw his lips being lifted on their sides, I couldn't help but smile back widely.

He was perfect.

I bit my lips while inspecting him from head to toe. The buttons of his suit jacket were ready to fall off, because his chest was so strong and worked out that his muscles were easily seen though his white shirt.

When my eyes met his again, his stare was intense, very alluring and captivating. He was and would always be my perfect man.

Edward crooked.

I did the same while furrowing my eyebrow.

And then…

And then something inexplicable happened. As if electricity had passed through both of us all of a sudden, Edward came to me, walking the distance between us in no time. He grabbed me from the neck, always holding me gently of course, and made me go against the elevator's mirror using his body. He starred at my parted lips with anticipation, then looked me in the eyes and in just a few seconds his mouth was on mine in an extremely deep, breathtaking kiss. While his tongue made its way in my mouth and I allowed it by opening my mouth more and giving him more access, his left hand roamed my ribs, while the other one still held my neck and slowly went to the nape of my neck.

He came even closer to me pinning me against the mirror with his body.

I left a slight moan and looked at him. His lips were parted, he was panting a little bit. He leaned in and kissed my neck, while his hands went down on my butt and when he reached my thighs, he lifted me up with a quick, sudden movement.

I bit my bottom lip and dug my fingers in his hair leaning his head back a bit, since I was in a higher level than him.

"They will see us." I said panting.

Edward didn't reply. He held me tight and walked us to where the buttons were. He pressed a button and the elevator stopped.

"Now they won't." He said and attacked my lips.

I saw him trying to unzip his trousers with his free hand, but he couldn't.

"Let me do it babe." I released his hair from my death grip and began unzipping his trousers. Then, we smiled, both starring at each other's lips and Edward kissed me again, as his hands stroked my thighs and lifted my dress up. After that, I felt him lowering my panties down my legs.

I ceased kissing him and looked him in the eyes.

"You need me to help you with that." And I held his shoulders, my back against the elevator's wall and I assisted him to take them off. Edward half-smiled, while dragging them slowly down my legs and stroked my skin gently in the procedure, leaving burning trails in his way.

"You are so hot, Ed!" I mumbled and brought his face to mine. All these things had happened in just a few minutes. But it felt like seconds to me.

"You are hotter." Edward replied against my lips and I felt him thrusting inside me with a sudden move.

I left out a loud moan which echoed in the elevator and I put my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I kissed his strong, wide neck and bit his earlobe slightly, as he was moving with me in a pace that accelerated with every passing second. I felt his breath on the bare skin of my shoulders. His hands holding me for assistance, my legs still around his waist.

At some point, he moved out of me completely and then fully entered me again.

"AAHHH!" I yelled and my hands left Edward and were put against the elevator's wall unintentionally. As if I was trying to hold on from something invisible.

Edward realized that and took my hands in his and put them over my head, holding them tight against the wall.

"You are mine!" He said and when he pronounced the word "mine", he thrusted inside me harder than before, hitting that special sensitive spot which he always managed to find and drove me insane.

He moved out of me and he thrusted again, making both of us moan loudly. There was no space between us, not even air could separate us right now.

"YES! There Edward! FUCK YES!"

I was screaming inside for this to never end, but on the other hand, people were waiting for us and they might have been looking for us.

Oh well. Who was I kidding? I didn't care at all what people would say.

In fact, I couldn't even think of anything else at all at the state I was at that particular moment.

I started repeating myself. A constant call of Edward's name and the word "Yes!", in a sea of sighs, moans and pantings.

"That's it! Come for me baby."

Edward's words along with our movement made my orgasm hit me hard. The fact that I could not touch him, because he was still holding my hands above my head, drove me crazy. But apart from that, the whole scene was extremely sexy.

It kinda reminded me of the first days Edward. Back in the shooting days. When I went to his hotel room, a cold night in Paris and he stuck me against the wall, like now.

Although now, we were in an elevator for our premiere's after party.

But it was as intense as those first times. If not more now. Because now, we felt things for each other. We felt lust and passion, but most importantly love. Which was what made this real, unique and perfect.

I felt me clenching around his length. A second orgasm and it was then that Edward came too. I managed to check on him. I loved seeing his face, the moment he went over the edge with me.

He looked marvelous. Spectacular. Magnificent. And the list of adjectives which could describe him was endless.

From his messy hair to that stare in his eyes, from his tight muscles to his drops of sweat glistering on his forehead, Edward was perfection himself.

We looked into each other's eyes and after a while we burst into laughters simultaneously.

Edward's head fell on my shoulder and he let my hands free. I hugged him, stroked his hair and then kissed it.

We were both panting heavily.

"Babe." Edward slowly put me down. "We should get going."

"Yes, we should." I agreed and I got on my toes and left a quick kiss on his lips.

Then, I turned around and fixed my dress.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. "Look at us!" Our reflection on the mirror said it all. Both our hair was messy. My lipstick was on Edward's lips and our clothes screamed that someone was having too much fun.

I opened my handbag.

"Thank God I have these with me." I said and took out everything that was necessary for me to "restore" my faded make-up.

Edward stood next to me and tried to straighten his messy hair -or what I called "sex hair"- with his fingers.

I put my lipstick on and pressed my lips to apply it better.

"Here, let me help you." I said and took out a small brush I had in my handbag.

"What they say is true." Edward chuckled. "You really can find anything in a woman's bag." And he took off my lipstick that was on his lips.

I shrugged. "Ready." I passed my hands though his hair to make it stand straight. Then, my hands went slowly from his forehead to his cheeks and they rested there. My expression was serious again, as we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I want you to know that I am really happy that I live all this with you by my side."

Edward smirked and kissed my forehead. "Me too babe. Me too."

Then the elevator started moving. I got panicked.

"Relax, it was me who pressed the button." He reassured me and I left a sigh of relief.

I stepped back a little, flipped my hair back and gave Edward one last stare and a warm smile. He did the same and then the door opened. Alice approached with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok guys? What happened? I called for the elevator, but it wasn't moving."

I lowered my head and smiled shyly.

"We are fine. It just got stuck, but I managed to fix it. I pressed some buttons and it moved again." Edward lied, but as the great actor he was, he sounded really convincing.

Alice scanned us for a while and I just batted my eyelashes, like the fool I was, giving her quick glimpses before lowering my gaze again. Suddenly, her mouth opened and she stared at us. "Oh my God!"

"Sssh!" We both motioned her to keep it down. Alice got the message and repeated more silently this time. "Oh. My. God!" And she continued. "Did you two just have sex? In the elevator?"

"How did you…? How could you possibly know?" I tried to sound rather surprised.

"Is it that obvious?" Edward said with a huge, proud grin being formed on his face. I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest.

"It doesn't matter guys. I am happy you two are having fun." Alice winked and clapped her hands happily. "But," She took us both by the hand. "There is a party awaiting you, so we'd better get going now."

"My ladies." Edward gave us his hands and me and Alice put our arms around his. So, he practically had two women on his side accompanying him. And he was too cocky about it.

Needless to say that the party was splendid and we had the time of our lives. Everyone was there. From the producers and the director to the cast and crew. But not only them. I smiled and waved to Angela who was drinking some champagne with her boyfriend. She raised her glass and smiled back to me. She made a signal and spelled out the word "Perfect!", which I thought was referring to our movie. I knew she would give me a detailed analysis of her thoughts, once we got the time to go for a coffee or lunch and discuss about many various important and unimportant stuff. I barely saw her the past one or two months, because both our lives were busy and full of responsibilities. Mine with my second book and my movie's promotion and hers with her job as a books translator and her moving in with Ben in New York. Yes, her Ben was now working in Edward's father's company -to which Carlisle was more than pleased to help, as he desperately wanted to make up for the terrible dinner I had shared with them at their home and Edward kinda left them no choice- and they were already living in an apartment near Central Park, at the apartment that I once owed. I decided to sell it to my friend, since I was living in Los Angeles now. Angela had thanked me a million times for helping her out with Ben and swore that she would repay me, but then I just had to show her my engagement ring, which was always on my ring finger, and then a copy of my published book and she got the message. She smiled and nodded understanding that she had contributed more than anyone else in my recent life. If it wasn't for her secret decision to send my book to all these companies, nothing of all these would have happened.

I remember her calling "Ok, let's call it even then." and then we hugged. Angela was the best friend anyone could ask for and I was grateful that she was in my life through all these years.

So, that night we all danced, ate, laughed, talked and we probably drunk a bit more than we should, but you don't get to celebrate your movie's premiere every day. It was an unforgettable experience.

**XXX**

The next month was hectic and continued in the exact same manner. Premieres, airplanes, airports, autographs, photographs, interviews and again from the start. Although…I was not a part of this anymore. I had returned home in L.A. and back to my writing. I had finished my story and was checking it now. I estimated that I would finish it around December. Rosalie was not quite content with this, as she would have preferred me to have finished it before our tour for my movie. But she told me that I still was on schedule, therefore my cousin/manager didn't mind it that much.

But there was one small (or big to be honest) problem. I missed Edward terribly. The house was empty without him. The silence was extremely loud. Every part of the house reminded me of our moments together. It was painful, but I tried to remind myself that he was working for us. He was promoting my story, our movie and just for a couple, maybe three more weeks. It wasn't _that_ long. Or was it?

We talked on the phone a lot during the day and when he had the chance, we chatted on Skype. And today was one of these days.

"How is it going? How is Australia?"

"Melbourne is marvelous. Modern and beautiful. You should have come."

I sighed. "You know I can't, love." I pouted.

"I know, I know." Edward frowned and looked away for a while.

"Eddie…"

He lifted his head up looking towards the camera.

"It's just that I miss you."

These words of his, which echoed my thoughts so perfectly, were like a stab through my heart.

"And I miss you." I stroked his image on the screen, as if it was actually him.

We remained silent for a while.

"I have some news to tell you." Edward said and was barely heard.

"News? Good or bad?"

"They are good…" He hesitated. "And a little bad…"

I got worried. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Edward chuckled. "No, no, I am fine Bella."

"Then, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and then talked. "Jasper talked to me a few days ago."

"And?"

"And he told me that I got a job. A role in another movie."

"Oh my God! That is great!" I squealed. "Congratulations my love!"

"Thank you." Edward smiled and then got serious again.

"But this is great news! I can't understand where's the problem."

"The problem is…" He paused. "That shooting starts at the beginning of December."

"But this is in…three weeks." I sounded disheartened, even though I tried so hard to hide it.

"Yes, it is. And what's more, the filming will take place in Montréal, Canada."

"Montréal? But that's so far away from Los Angeles!" I complained.

"I know." Another silent minute.

"Does this mean that you will go there right after the premiere of "Magic Illusions" in Germany?"

Germany was the last stop of the cast's tour in order to promote the movie and it would take place on the 15th of November. Thus, after that, Edward was free to start shooting any movie that he had on schedule.

"Yes. On the 17th of November, I have to be in Montreal."

His image froze for a moment, as the connection was lost and only his voice was heard.

"Bella? Are you there? Damn that shitty internet connection! Bella?"

"I am here my love." I said and felt tears falling down my cheeks. The possibility of not seeing Edward for another two or three months, including Christmas and New Year's Day, was so unbearable and so sad.

"Can you hear me Bells?"

I moved my head trying to find my voice. "Yes." I was barely heard though.

"Do you see me now?"

"No." I replied fast and whipped my tears away.

"Now?"

"No."

"Fuck this shit!"

I passed my hands over my face and then looked at the ceiling wishing from inside for time to pass fast and see him again as soon as possible.

"Now?"

I brought my eyes on the screen and faced the most handsome, wonderful face in the whole world.

My man's.

My fiancée's.

My Edward's.

"Yes, I see you now." I tried to smile as convincingly as I could. But Edward knew me too well.

"Bella, are you ok love?"

"Aha." I hurried to reply and nodded.

"I don't believe you."

I shrugged.

"Talk to me Bella."

I huffed. "Eddie…" I looked down on the keyboard trying to suppress a few new tears coming out of the corner of my eyes.

But it was too hard to keep them in.

"I miss you so so so much!" I said with teardrops falling down my cheeks and on my hands.

"Hey hey! Sweetheart… I am here. Look at me."

I sobbed. "You are here, but for how long?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrow. I went on. "For a few more minutes? An hour at best? And then? I will go in our cold and lonely bed and think about you and miss you… I just…" I ceased talking and closed my face in my hands, crying out loud.

"Bells… Bells please love. Don't do this to me. You know I hate seeing you crying."

"I'm sorry. So sorry. You know I am really happy for you and…" I whipped my tears away. "And I mean it that I am so glad that you take jobs and roles that you like. It's just that… I miss you. So badly."

"Listen to me babe."

I lifted my head up and stared on my screen.

"Do you think that I don't miss you? That I don't have the urge to get in a plane and fly to L.A. to be with you? Not a single second passes by without me thinking of you. But you know what? It's your thought that keeps me going on. It is your thought and the anticipation of seeing you again that gives me strength to wake up every day and do the things I have to do. And it bothers me that you are not a part of my everyday life, except for a few minutes that we talk on the phone or on skype. And it bothers me that I'll pass a few more months away from you, because I can't wait to see you again."

I smiled a little and bit my lip. "I love you, you know that right?"

Edward smirked. "I know it, but I can never get enough of hearing it." He stood up and approached the web camera and kissed its glass. It seemed like he was trying to kiss me though it.

"And I love you too." He said and sat back on his seat.

I smirked and felt my cheeks burning.

"You always have a way to turn my mood around."

"Well…" Edward shrugged and crooked proudly.

I snorted. "So, tell me about your new movie. Is it the role of that school teacher that you had auditioned for?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Wow! Congrats! I know how much you wanted that role."

"Yeah, I like the social meaning of it. The teacher who stands next to his students who have difficulties. You know these movies with social issues interest me a lot lately."

"Oh, my boy matures!" I replied and Edward grimaced, which made me laugh. He would never understand the depths of my love for him. How perfect and unique he was.

"You know, I talked with Jacob the other day."

"Your… ex boyfriend Jacob?"

"Yes."

Edward pressed his lips. "And?"

"He told me about his wedding's day. With Leah? Remember?" I moved my head giggling with Edward's wide open eyes.

"Oh yeah, right. He was going to get married to Leah. I forgot."

"Silly silly boy." I stuck my tongue out to him and rested my head on my hand sighing heavily.

"So, when is the wedding?" Edward asked.

"It is in June."

"No, I mean _our_ wedding."

I smiled and blushed at the sound of the words _"our wedding"_. "Well, I don't know. I need to ask the groom first."

Edward crooked. "And the groom says that he wants to marry you as soon as possible."

"And the bride says that she can't wait either." I replied and smirked.

"What about this May?" He suggested.

I thought about it for a while. "May sounds nice. But, let's think about it thoroughly and we will discuss it in person too. Ok? I want everything to be…"

"Perfect. I know. And it will be. I promise you."

Then I heard a knock on the door. But it wasn't from my door.

"Yes?" Edward replied and Jasper got in Edward's room. "Hey Jas. What's up?"

"Edward, you need to start getting ready for our meeting with the movie's producers. -Oh, hi Bella!" He said once he noticed me on Edward's computer screen. "How are you?"

"Fine. You know. Here. In L.A."

"Yeah. I heard that you are almost done checking your new book?"

"Yes, that's true. I will hand it over to Rosalie in a few weeks."

"That's great. Good luck with it." He wished me and I thanked him. It was strange how he had changed his behavior towards me through the last few months, even though he didn't like me at first. But Edward had told me that this change on Jasper was because he saw that I did good to him. As Edward did good to me too.

"Bella, I have to go. Sorry love." Edward apologized with puppy eyes.

"Ok, I understand. See you Eddie."

"I'll call you later, ok?"

"Definitely. Tell me how the dinner went." I said and sent him an air kiss. "I already miss you."

He grinned. "I miss you more."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper rolling his eyes teasingly. But I decided to ignore him. I looked at Edward for a second and then the screen went black. His image was gone. He had logged off. And I had the urge to get in my laptop and run to him.

I checked on Roger, our dog. He was lying on my lap, sleeping innocently.

"Dad will be back soon. He will be back soon." I told him and stroked his soft white fur.

I knew Edward was miles away from me and I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I didn't. I opened the file of my book and started checking the last pages of it. And somewhere there, between the lines, an idea came. Since Edward couldn't come to me, I would go to him. Once the shooting would have started in a few weeks from now, I would surprise him with an unexpected visit in Canada.

I smiled and hurried up to correct the rest of the pages as soon as possible. And then I would fly right in my love's arms.

**XXX**

My book was ready. Rosalie had already given it to my company to check it and tell me their opinion. Not that anything would go wrong. They had already told me that they would accept it. It was only a typical checking. Nonetheless, I was still very nervous.

Roger would stay with Rosalie. Emmett had asked to take care of it too, therefore we agreed that for some days he would stay with Rose and the other days with Em. I even tried to make them keep Roger together, a sneaky way for me to urge them to stay together in the same house for a while. But it didn't work out. Emmett was a much harder person than Edward. He needed a lot of work to make the big step and live in the same house with someone else. Especially Rosalie, who was a quite difficult person to live with too. Not to be misunderstood, she is a great, kind-hearted person. She is just really opinionated and stubborn sometimes, which makes it hard to tolerate her. Especially Emmett, who is an equally strong-headed person. But I guess, that was what made them stick together for almost a year now. They had both found each other's "buttons".

But I had my hopes high for them. They loved each other and it was obvious. They just needed a little push to do the next step. And Edward and I had agreed that we would be the ones to give them that push. All in time though.

It was now the 10th of December and there I was in Edward's hotel room, naked under the bed's covers and waiting for him to return from the shooting. I had flown to Montréal that morning to find him. I had told him nothing, because I wanted to surprise him. I wore only my favourite perfume and waited patiently. He had told me that the shooting would end at around midnight and it was a quarter past twelve. He would be here any minute. I was anxious. I had missed him so much.

After five minutes, the door opened and I heard steps on the floor. I held my breath and got over the covers praying that it was him and not the maid.

The steps got closer. The bedroom's door opened. I ceased breathing. Then, the lights went on.

And I saw him.

He was wearing some blue jeans, a black leather jacket, a white shirt underneath it and he had his hair done, I guessed for the shooting. It was obvious that he had immediately returned from the shooting.

Edward hadn't noticed me at first. He was taking off his jacket. Then, he turned to the bed, where I was lying and once his eyes fell on me, his jaw dropped, his eyeballs almost popped out of his head and I saw him scanning me from head to toe. His glance stopped on my breasts and he bit his bottom lip. I flashed at this. Afterwards, he continued inspecting my body going even lower, making me blush more from his intense stare. But I remained still waiting for Edward to finish his inspection.

After a few seconds, his eyes were back on mine and he gave me a canny crooked smile. I smiled back at him and I saw him taking off his shirt. I licked my lips and I felt my breath stopping. He undid his belt, with that half-smile, which promised a lot, still on his lips and with a smooth move, he turned off the lights again, putting only the darkness between us and in a few seconds I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my body. The darkness or the miles were not separating us anymore. Soon, we were only two bodies in the dark, united, sweating and moving as one. We stayed in that room for hours. We didn't talk much. We just showed how much we had missed each other with actions. Not words. Out love owned the night. This and every single night. And day.

**XXX**

I didn't stay there for long. Only four days. During which, I had the chance to see Edward at his movie's shooting. He was splendid as always. It was like his talent filled the whole place. Whenever he appeared in a scene, he owned it. You couldn't look at anything else, but him. Just like in my movie too. Not because he was my boyfriend and I was in love with him for God knows how many years, but he really was spectacular when he was acting. He was shining, illuminating, glowing! He was born to be an actor.

During my stay there, we managed to take a stroll around the city of Montréal and talked about things that had happened in our lives, while we were away from each other.

But I had to go back. Firstly, because I didn't want to bother Edward during his work and secondly, because Rosalie called me and told me that I had to go to New York to meet some people of my company to discuss about my new book. I was anxious at first, but then my cousin told me not to worry about it and that it was just the typical procedure. Nevertheless, I still felt worried.

So, after four amazing days, I was on a plane from Montréal to New York. Leaving my heart and mind behind to where Edward was. And he would be away for a couple more months… The idea broke my heart into a million tiny pieces.

The meeting with the company members went great. What they wanted to tell me was that they would love to publish my work and they were quite sure that it would go well too. This comment made me extremely happy and now I was anticipating for it to be out in public too. For people to hold it and read James's story. We had agreed with Edward to pay him a visit and give him the first copy of the book, whenever it would come out. (And it would probably take a few more months for that to happen.) It was his story, his life after all. Of course, I had changed the names, so that people wouldn't know who Jasper was in real life. Besides, he had kindly requested to stay anonymous and I couldn't not respect that.

I couldn't wait to say the good news to Edward. But I decided to keep it a secret till he would return to our home and I would get to tell him all that had happened while he was away. In order to do that of course, I had to talk with all our friends and relatives, so that they wouldn't reveal my secret. I know he would be happy and I wanted to desperately share my happiness with him.

But I had to wait.

I knew saying it in person would be even better for both of us.

I couldn't wait to hold him again in my arms. To kiss his full lips. To feel his strong arms around me…

It was now December the 23rd.

I sighed heavily.

"2 more months. Almost 60 more days till he comes back to me…" I said while looking at the calendar hanging on the wall with a beautiful photo of a dense forest with orange and green leaves on the trees and all around the narrow road which was passing through the woods.

Two more months, including the Christmas holidays.

Could I just find a way for time to pass faster?

To take me to the day and moment I wanted to and leave me there?

If only there was a way…

I took Edward's photo in my arms and curled in a ball on the couch. I kissed his photo and then hugged it, as if it was Edward himself in flesh and bones.

I closed my eyes and felt a lonely tear going down my cheek and falling on the white couch.

**XXX**

I had dozed off.

Yes, I am pretty sure I had dozed off.

Because I heard Edward's voice. I heard him calling my name.

_But that is what usually happened in my dreams. Edward was miles away from me._

"_Bella my angel…"_

There it was again. His voice. My subconscious was playing games at me.

"My Eddie…" I mumbled in my sleep, although I was in that weird state half asleep-half awake and I actually heard myself spelling out the words.

"_Bells. Open your eyes angel. I am here."_

"No, you are not…" I said almost on the verge of breaking down.

"_I am love. I am."_

And I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I batted my eyelashes at the light that was coming from the TV which was still on. I could see a blur figure before me.

I closed my eyes trying to gain some strength to open them again. I tried once again. The figure was much clearer, but still dark and incoherent.

However, I would understand this shadow, this figure, everywhere.

"Edward!"

I rubbed my eyes and when I looked again, I saw the most beautiful eyes staring at me, the most wonderful smile of the whole world drawn on his face only for me.

He had kneeled before me, just next to the couch where I was sleeping.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to say how much I missed him, how happy I was that he was here with me. But I still thought I was dreaming. And there was only one way to find it out.

"Hey beautiful."

I didn't even reply, not even smiled back at him. I instantly crashed my lips on his, putting my arms around his neck. I brought him closer to me and deepened our kiss. I felt his cold breath on my face, his tongue against mine, his hands roaming my body.

"God, I've missed you." He said and came over me on the couch.

I panted. "I've missed you more." And I brought his lips to mine again. At that moment, it felt like electricity was sent all over my body from his touch and his kiss. It was like he had waken me up after a long hibernation. And it was December. It was just the beginning of winter, but for me felt like summer again.

Edward started undressing me and I did the same to him in no time.

He ceased. "Not here." His forehead touched mine. "Let's go upstairs."

"We don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" Edward asked, but I had no time to explain to him what exactly I meant. To be honest, I don't even know what I meant. Cause we had all the time in the world. But I guess, the urgency I felt was so much, that I couldn't wait any longer, not even for him to take me to our comfortable bed.

Little did I know that this was something more than just that. This was a small premonition of what was about to come.

I kissed him again, opening my mouth and savoring his taste. I wanted more of him. All of him. I could never have enough. I was always so greedy when it came to Edward.

My boyfriend seemed as desperate as me though. He started taking off my panties and when I saw how he exhaled when he couldn't drag it down my legs, I giggled and arched my back to assist him. Edward moved his head and he crooked biting his lips.

_God! Could he get any sexier?_

"Now my turn." I told him and I dragged down his boxers with my hands, down to his knees and then I used my feet and ankles to take it completely off his legs.

"Mmm…" Edward groaned and bit my collar bone. "You're good…"

I ran my fingers in his hair and put my legs around him, stroking his spine with my ankle like I remembered he liked me to.

I felt his hand cupping my right breast, as he was leaving a trail of soft kisses over my neck.

I moaned a little bit louder than I expected.

Edward stopped and looked at me with joined eyebrows.

"Sorry…" I blushed like crazy and hid my face in my hands. This was so embarrassing.

"Hey." Edward took my hands off my face slowly. "Don't you hide your pretty face from me, ok?"

My lips were lifted on their side. I nodded.

Edward's lips slowly brushed mine. Then he stared at me again, as if to check if I was alright.

Oh I was more than alright.

I was…complete.

I took his face in my hands and looked in his eyes. "Kiss me." I demanded and Edward willingly complied. He kissed me with force, excitement and anticipation. He needed me.

I slowly pushed his body towards me with my legs. I wanted to feel him so badly.

Edward rested his hands on each side of my head and with a steady move, he entered me.

I left a light cry and dug my fingernails in the skin of his back.

He froze there. I opened my eyes, which I realized had closed instinctively, and saw him looking at me. When I made eye contact with him, he got out of me and he approached me again this time connecting his lips with mine the exact same instant as our bodies did. We both moaned.

He went on kissing my neck for a few seconds and then he entered me again.

"Aaah!"

He ceased moving again.

"No! No! Don't stop!" I told him and arched my back, so that I felt his length touching my heated area.

"I want you to look at me though. Ok?" He demanded and I just nodded.

He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips softly, but he didn't stop there. He moved lower to my neck, then my body, my breasts, all this time stroking my ribs and reaching for my thighs.

"Please… Pleaaase Edward I can't take this anymore!" I protested, but he seemed to not care much. On the contrary, he took that as a sign to keep torturing me. He kissed my belly, while touching my skin there gently as ever. I arched my back again.

"Eaasy love…" He said and lowered my body back down on the sofa.

A frustrated groan was heard from me, but neither this seemed to affect Edward. Because he leaned on my body again and I could feel his lips being lifted up at a huge smirk, while he was kissing my inner thighs and then stopped right above my area where I wanted him the most.

For an instant I felt exposed and too aware of my nudeness. But I erased that thought pretty fast from my mind. Who had time for things like this right now anyway?

His cold breath sent shivers over my heated skin. His glance made my cheeks burn and my body to become even more red.

This was driving me insane!

I lifted my head up a bit and managed to catch a glimpse of Edward. His eyes travelled all over my body and once he reached mine and made eye contact with me, he smirked cannily and with a slow movement, he leaned over me and kissed my clitoris. Then he did something with his tongue, I couldn't even tell what it really was, which made me throw my head back on the couch and moan loudly. Now his hands joined in, opening my legs even more and then stroking my thighs and rubbing the most inner part of them, right next to where his mouth was.

"Fuck!" I yelled and arched my back again.

This seemed to intrigue Edward even more, cause he speeded up both with his tongue and his hands. My moans became louder and words that didn't even make sense escaped my mouth.

This went on for a few minutes till my hands held his hair so tightly the moment my orgasm hit me, that I thought I would have hurt him quite much.

"Jesus Christ! What… How…. Oh God!" I was panting so much and my body was still shaking from the ecstasy.

"Wow that was fast.." Edward said and came above me, his head over mine.

I chuckled and bit my fingernail anxiously.

"I just don't know what takes over me when I am with you."

"Well…" Edward kissed my shoulder. "At least it's with me that this…something takes over you. So I don't mind it." He crooked and kissed my lips. I could somehow taste me on his tongue too. I could feel him, smell him. He was mine again. Only mine. All mine.

"Take me." I whispered and Edward leaned in, placed my legs around his waist and entered me harder this time. Our movement synchronized and after a while, we both accelerated our pace till we reached the point at which we both moaned and held each other tight. My hands travelled down his back and kneaded his buttocks. He didn't expect that move of mine. He left a loud moan and I pushed him against me with the few strength I had causing him to enter me even more. We both moaned in pleasure and we came simultaneously. Our voices echoed in the living room, as the light of the television flashed on the sweat on Edward's face.

And this feeling seemed to never end. We kept moving for a few more seconds and it was like my body was so sensitive that with the tiniest movement, I was turned on all over again.

Then, Edward lowered his movement and in a few more seconds he had fallen on me, his head over the place of my heart and we were both panting extremely hard.

"This- This…is… Ah! I can't… I can't even speak…" I tried to talk, but I was unable to form a proper sentence.

I felt Edward's body moving and heard him giggling. "I know… Same."

We both tried to steady our breath and a good five minutes passed before Edward lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes. He took some locks of hair out of my eyes and put them behind my ear. He stroked my left cheek.

"What?" I asked biting my lip and smiled shyly.

"Maybe I should be away more often."

I laughed and moved my head.

"Seriously now," He kissed my forehead affectionately. "I've missed you so much. I can't express it with words."

"You expressed it with actions." I replied and rubbed his nose with mine before closing him in my arms in a tight embrace. I kissed his hair and felt him leaving a kiss on my arm. I smiled and closed my eyes taking in his scent.

I wanted to ask him why he had come so much earlier than he had told me. How did he manage to come to me faster than I expected.

But instead, I just stroked his hair and whispered a "I love you" to him to which he replied "I love you too my angel." and I felt my heart expanding and becoming even bigger. As big as my love for this man. Who came in my life so unexpectedly, so suddenly and changed everything to better.

I owed him who I was.

I owed him my happiness.

I owed him _everything_.

"Welcome back home!" I said and squeezed him sealing my eyes and dozing off to the nicest and most comfortable sleep I had had in months -even if it was on a couch.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, that was chapter 25. The story is evolving and I have to warn you, something big is coming, probably in the next chapter. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. :) Once more thank you for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me. :)

Till next time! (Which I hope won't be long now. :p )

~Copyright ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews:** nikol: Haha! What a perfect review! I luv u too after these super kind words. ;) Μια αγάπη σαν αυτή; Δύσκολο. Αλλά θετικές σκέψεις, σωστά; Λος Άντζελες σου ερχόμαστε! ;) Yes, coffee with Rob sounds like a good plan. ;)) Σε ποιο σημείο έκλαψες; Με τον Ρομπ; Chase your dreams. *takes a mental note of that* Hehe! Thank you so so much sweetie! :-*

giota: Thank you sooooo much! You are always so kind! *sends you a virtual hug* Haha your bedtime story once again? That sounds interesting. ;) Definitely sweet dreams after that. Haha! So sorry for taking so long!

hellokitty: AMEN sis! Amen! Thanks for reading darlin'. :)

C x: Thank you very much! :) Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26-Reunion

**Chapter 26- "Reunion"**

Hello Dreamers! (yeah, I came up with this name :p )

Here I am with the new chapter, faster this time than other times. xD It is a sweet, fluffy chapter. You will see what I mean. Hope you will like and enjoy it! :)

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
>We've been down that road before<br>But that's over now  
>You keep me comin' back for more<em>

_And baby, you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<em>

_And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven."<em>

"_**Heaven" – Brian Adams**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

Sun rays were stroking my eye lashes gently. The warm covers were touching my naked body. I blinked. I stressed my arms towards the pillow next to me. I palpated the bed, but no sign of Edward. I opened my eyes and scanned the whole room.

"Edward?" I yelled, but I heard no reply.

And it was then that a very nice smell came to me. Was that…omelet? Scrambled eggs? And…definitely fresh coffee.

I got up, put on my robe and went downstairs following the magnificent smell and sniffing like a dog.

I finally reached the source of it.

"Good morning love." Edward greeted me with a seductive half-smile on his lips stirring something above the oven. He wasn't wearing any shirt. Just the pants of his pajamas, which were dangerously low revealing much of the lower part of his waist. I understood that he wasn't wearing his boxers either. I licked my lips scanning him. I got closer to him and hugged him from the back closing my hands over his stomach. I glanced above his shoulder.

"Scrambled eggs it is. Yum!"

He giggled. "And coffee is ready too."

"Yep, I smelled that too."

"Haha, aren't you the puppy with the good nose."

I chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

"Here you go." He put the scrambled eggs in a plate for me and then in a second one for him and placed them on the kitchen table. I served some coffee to both of us and sat on my chair, after I had put it as close to Edward's as I could.

"Still far." He said and put his big hand underneath my chair pulling me even closer and giving me a long kiss on the lips.

I moved my head smiling. We were completely next to each other now.

I took a bite of the eggs. "This is so good! Like always." I took another one. "Oh my God… Seriously though. I am cooking tomorrow. Deal?"

Edward lifted his hands in the air smiling. "Fine by me."

"So, you are gonna be here tomorrow too?"

"It's Christmas Bella. Of course I will be here."

"And the shooting?"

"We all got a couple of weeks off for the Christmas holidays. We'll be back at work at the 7thth of January." He explained and I sighed.

"I will have you here with me for two whole weeks?" I pressed my lips smiling.

Edward nodded. "Seems so."

I opened my arms and put them around his neck embracing him tightly.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

I felt Edward kissing me hair. "For me too."

"Hey Bells, uh.. I wanted to ask you. What was that magazine I saw on the kitchen's counter?"

I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. "Which magazine?"

"The tabloid over there?" He motioned with his head to a forgotten magazine on the marble counter.

"Oh! That one." I stood up and brought it to him. "I suppose you saw this then?" I browsed it till I found the page where there were photos of me and Edward at the back yard of our house in L.A. from last summer. Of course all of them taken by paparazzis.

"What's that?" He took it in his hands and started reading.

"That's paparazzis doing their…awful job, which is invading people's private life." I replied and sat back on my chair passing my hands though my hair. "I wanted to tell you, but there was no reason to worry you while you were working."

"No, you never worry me, Bella. I need to know everything that happens in your life. Everything."

"Well, it is nothing, really."

"Nothing? It is ok with me, I have got used to not being able to have a life, but you? Why do you have to go through this shit too?"

"Edward, babe, it is nothing." I took the magazine from his hands and threw it on the floor. "It's ok." And I approached his face and kissed his lips. "Is this really how you wanna spend Christmas Eve? Or Christmas Day? Or any other day with me?"

He smirked and moved his head as a "No".

"Then, forget about this and enjoy the little time we have together before you leave again. Ok?"

"Ok." He said and kissed my forehead. "What would I do without you?"

"Well…" I pretended thinking about it thoroughly. "I don't really know. Thank God you have me."

And we both chuckled. Cause we knew that in some way, we had both affected each other in so many ways. I would be lost without Edward and he would be lost without me.

We kept eating and drinking and then an idea came to me. "Why don't we go to Paris? Like last Christmas. We will celebrate our one year together."

"On Christmas Day, a year ago…"

"You came to my house in Forks…"

"And it all began." Edward added and we both smiled with our foreheads touching. "Paris sounds like a good idea."

"I'm gonna book tickets." I announced hopping out of my seat unexpectedly. "After I take a hot bath." I left a quick kiss on Edward's lips and left walking, although it looked as if I was practically dancing.

**XXX**

The journey to Paris was calm. I spent most of my time sleeping in Edward's arms. I woke up only to eat and drink something and then back to sleep. We managed to find airplane tickets for Christmas Eve, so that we wouldn't miss Christmas Day. We had to pack our things fast of course, because we had booked them at midday and our flight was leaving at 5 o'clock in the evening from L.A.X. But we managed to be on time. We packed a few clothes and decided that we would buy anything else we needed at Paris.

Once we took the first glimpse of the French capital from above the clouds at around two o'clock -local time- in the afternoon, all the sweet memories I had from this place flooded me. It was the nicest feeling dripping like honey from my heart, filling me with joy. My fingers intertwined with Edward's, as we were both glaring outside the plane's window. Paris would always be a special place for us. A milestone for our relationship.

Once we stepped foot on this magical city, we decided to go and buy some grocery, food and drinks for home. When we returned from all this shopping, we were so exhausted and so jet lagged that we went straight to bed and fell asleep immediately. So, you can say that our Christmas Day was practically spent in the dream sphere, since we slept for thirteen consecutive hours.

The next morning, at about 7.30, I woke up and saw Edward still sleeping blissfully next to me. I left a kiss on his cheek and stroked his hair. He groaned a little without opening his eyes.

"Eddie…" I kissed his shoulder.

"Mmm…"

I bit my lip smiling and moved my head.

"You should wake up my love. We've slept for many hours."

"Mmmm…" A louder groan this time.

"Ok. You asked for it." I mumbled and went above him. He was sleeping with his belly against the mattress, so I practically laid on his back.

Edward smirked. "Hmmm…Ok, you have my attention now." And he tried to turn his head a bit, so that he could see me.

I leaned my head at its side and we managed to see each other's face. "Hey. Good morning!"

"Hello my pretty girl. How are you?"

I hugged him from the back. "I am great! You?"

"I'm..awesome."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "That good huh?" And kissed his cheek. "We've missed Christmas, Eddie…"

"Who said that?"

"Um…the calendar?"

Edward giggled. "We can always celebrate our Christmas today you know."

"What? This is…not possible."

"Why? Because the calendar says so?" With a sudden movement, Edward turned us around so that I was lying on the bed now and he was on top of me. I let out a small scream. "And I say that Christmas is today." He put some flocks of hair out of my eyes. "Do you believe me?"

I nodded and stroked his face. "Always."

"Then get ready, cause there are many surprises to come."

He stood up ready to leave the bed. "Hey hey, not so soon." I grabbed his hand and brought him back to me. I crashed my lips on his and stroked his strong abs with one hand and his back with the other.

When we ceased kissing, we were both panting. "I hadn't kissed your lips today." I said and flushed a bit, when I saw his beautiful canny smile being formed on his lips.

"You are incredible." And he hugged me. For some reason, I didn't want this embrace to end. I could stay like this forever. Feel him in my arms, his breath on my skin, his voice in my ears. Something made me want to never let him go. A dark feeling that baffled my mind. I moved my head and tried to shake it away instantly.

"We could stay here all day long…" Edward said and I could feel him smiling against my skin. "Or we could get up and go do some shopping to decorate the apartment and make it look a bit more Christmasy." He lifted his head up and stared at me. "What do you say? And cook a turkey or something for our Christmas meal?"

I grinned. "This sounds really tiring and reaaaaaally awesome. I'm in."

Edward laughed. "Let's go." He lifted me off the bed and we went to eat breakfast and then start all the work we had to do. Go shopping in Paris and then return home to do the rest.

At around midday, we were finishing decorating our Christmas tree. The rest of the living room was full of Christmas candles and ornaments. Christmas songs could be heard from the CD that was playing on the stereo and Edward and I were singing along.

"Ok. Ready to put the star on the top of the tree?"

"Yes!" I declared enthusiastically.

"Alright."

I held the star with Edward and I lifted myself to my feet to reach the top.

"And…" A small push. "There it is! Oh wait." Edward searched for something. "Now it's ready." And he lit the Christmas lights of the tree.

"Perfect!" I said and put my left arm around his waist and my right arm on his stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!"

"Merry Christmas, Edward!"

And we kissed.

But suddenly…

"Who is ringing the doorbell of your apartment in… Paris?"

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea."

He went to the door and opened it without even asking who it was. Which was really strange for Edward, he never did that. There was always the risk of a criminal or -in Edward's case- paparazzis.

But again… Do paparazzis knock on famous people's doors?

"Hello guys!"

"Merry Christmas Edward!"

"Hey! Merry Christmas bro!"

_Wait. I know this voice._

"Emmett?" I mumbled and walked fast to the door.

"Bella! Merry Christmas my talented cousin!"

"Rose! Oh my God!" I ran to her and hugged her. "Emm you crazy man!" I punched him on his arm. Which, of course, was not meant to hurt him, as Emmett was extremely bugged up and strong to feel my girly punch.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing?"

"I'm great! How do you…?"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A cheerful Alice walked in the apartment holding hands with a smiling Jasper.

"Alice! Jas! What… What is happening here?" I asked with a voice full of excitement and hugged them both.

"I guess, we have visitors." Edward smirked and shrugged seemingly innocently.

"Come in! Don't stand at the door." I invited them in, but the moment I was ready to close the door.

"STOP!" Edward yelled at me and I froze at my spot opening my eyes widely.

"What?" I asked looking directly at him and not moving.

"Were you going to close the door at your best friend?"

_Oh it can't be!_

I turned my face instantly. "Angela! Oh God! I can't believe it!"

Angie was standing at the door along with her boyfriend Ben, both smiling, although Ben looked a bit out of his water. He didn't know all of us well. Except for me that is. But he would get to know us better now that he had come to Paris and that he lived permanently in New York.

"I've missed you girl!" I told Angela, as we were hugging.

"Me too loca!"

"Loca? You don't forget that nick, do you?"

"Never!" She said and tickled me.

We both laughed and after I greeted Ben too, I turned to Edward.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

He pressed his lips trying to suppress a smile. But his eyes gave him away.

I approached him, stood at my toes and whispered in his ear. "I love you!"

Because he knew I did. But these little things that he did, made me love him even more. Made me feel like the luckiest person on Earth. And who knows. I might be.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled to me. I took him by the hand and we walked in the living room along with the other three couples.

"I have to say, the view is splendid." Angela, who had never been to Paris before, said with her mouth wide open, while she was staring at the city from the living room's French door.

"I know right?" I went and stood beside her. "Do you see this building over there?"

"The hotel?" Angela asked.

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Well, that was the hotel that we stayed during the shooting of "Magic Illusions." I confessed to her.

It took her a while, but then her face lightened up and then flushed. "Oh wait! Is this the hotel that you and Edward…"

"Ssshh!" I made her hush, as her voice was many octaves louder than usual. "Yes, that's the one." I almost whispered. "Edward bought this apartment so close to the hotel, because as he told me, he wanted us to remember those nights at Paris." I snorted and crooked. "Yeah, like it's ever possible for me to forget them."

My friend bit her lip, while she was staring at me.

"What?"

"Don't you see it?"

My eyebrows joined. "See what?"

"All these," She pointed with her hand to the whole city which was being unveiled before our eyes. "all these are your dreams coming true."

I stayed quiet for a while considering her words. It was all I could ever ask for. All I could ever dream of. And much more than that if I could be honest with myself.

"And you deserve this Bella. We all do. I deserve the life I have now in New York with Ben. You deserve your life with Edward. _This_ is as good as it can get. _This_ is our own paradise on Earth."

"Girls, you'd better come here, otherwise no more beers will be left for you. Emmett has drunk them all."

"Shut up, Ed!" Emm replied and punched Edward on the shoulder.

I laughed and I put my arm over Angela's shoulder as we were walking to the rest of the crowd. "You know that I am really lucky to have you as my friend." I told her and a warm smile was formed on her lips.

"Same here. Very very lucky."

"Ok guys. First of all, thank you all for coming. I know this man here must have contributed a lot to that." I said and gave Edward a pretentious half look. "But I am really glad that you are all here. Let's make this a memorable Christmas guys. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Edward handed a glass of beer to me and Ben to Angela and we all raised our glasses to drink to that.

**XXX**

The next four hours went on with the apartment full of people talking, laughing, singing Christmas Carols, cooking (the girls) and watching TV (the boys). Roger, who we had managed to take with us in France, must have been the luckiest dog on Earth that particular day, as he was running all over the place and played with everyone. They hugged him, they talked to him, they stroked him, he had the time of his life.

"Edward, will you come here please?" I yelled and after a few minutes he came to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Can you help us set the table? The turkey is ready."

He sniffed the air. "Oh yes it is. But… wait. There's something else too." He sniffed the air again. "Yes! It's chocolate cake, isn't it?"

I moved my head giggling. "Unbelievable." I took the cake out of the kitchen. "It's ready now."

"Oh yeah." Edward reached out for it, but I hit his hand. "Ouch!"

"You will eat it at dinner."

He lifted his hands up. "We'd better get setting that table."

"Thank you." I told him and sent him an air kiss. But as if that wasn't enough for him, he decided to smack my ass in front of the rest of the girls. "Edward!" I yelled at him, but he just winked and left.

"Hmm… That was interesting." Alice stressed the last word with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"That was gross." Rosalie added. "Totally unnecessary."

"Oh yeah. As if Emmett doesn't do things like that to you all the time." Alice teased her.

"Well… We… I mean he…"

"Nice try, Rose." Alice stuck her tongue out to my cousin.

"I think it is nice seeing them so in love." Angela was heard. "You expect a move like that from Edward, since he was never a shy guy anyway." We all looked at her surprised. "I've been hanging out with Bella too many years my dears."

We all burst into laughters and we took out some plates, the red wine, the glasses, the bread, the salad, the turkey and the silverware.

"What are you laughing about girls?" Jasper entered the kitchen.

"Nothing Jas." Alice spoke seductively as she was approaching him.

He was stepping back, when she started getting too close with that canny look in her eyes and that half-smile on her lips. "Oh oh! What is going on here?"

"Nothing is wrong babe." Alice replied.

Jasper had nowhere to go. He had reached the wall. "Um… Alice. Alice what are…?"

"Let's show them some passion." She approached his lips and Jasper was looking at her shocked. It was obvious that this was so not them.

"Take this to the table my love." And Alice handed him the big wooden bowl with the salad, which she was hiding behind her back.

We all started laughing loudly, especially with Jasper's expressions.

"You women are devilish creatures. I swear you are." He mumbled on his way out of the kitchen.

Alice returned to us and we did high five. Like small children playing and having fun.

"And now we know that Jasper isn't that kind of guy." Alice admitted and took the wine and some glasses.

"Yeah, it comes as no surprise." I said.

"I thought he wouldn't." Rosalie added.

"You know…" I took some slices of bread and put them in a tray. "There was a time that I saw Jasper arguing with Edward about business matters."

"They did?" Alice sounded shocked.

"Yes. Apparently, Jasper wanted Edward to audition for a movie which Edward didn't like. Or something like that." I opened the door with my left elbow.

"I would have never guessed that." Alice whispered while she was walking next to me.

I pressed my lips and moved my head.

We brought all the things on the table and after ten minutes we were all sitting comfortably around the Christmas table.

"Before we start," I said and stood up. "I would like to propose." Everyone raised their glasses including me. "Here's to a Merry Christmas with all you amazing people. I wish every and each one of you health, happiness and success in your professional lives."

"Cheers to that!" Everyone said and we drank a bit of our wine.

"Now my turn." Jasper stood up. "Except for all the things you wished for, for which I agree and wish the same to you all as well, I have one big announcement for you two." And he pointed to me and Edward. "It's about your film."

My cousin Rosalie stood up instantly as if electricity had passed through her body. "Hey! I was gonna say that!"

"Well, I am saying it first though, aren't I?" Jasper threw her a _"You lost"_ look, which -of course- infuriated my cousin.

She talked through her teeth. "We had agreed I would say it first!"

"Hey hey guys." Edward stood up and motioned them to stop. "Will anyone tell us after all?"

They both lowered their gazes. Jasper was the one to speak. "I learned a few days ago that your movie guys, "Magic Illusions", will…"

"Will probably be nominated for an Oscar!" Rosalie interrupted and continued Jasper's sentence. He turned and threw her a killer look. But she didn't even notice him.

"What?" I managed to say with my jaw hanging.

"Who said that?" Edward asked looking as surprised as I was.

Jasper decided to reply. "Still rumours, but someone from the producers told me the news too. So, I suppose they must have learned it from a reliable source."

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" I yelled and put my hands over my mouth. "I mean…It's THE OSCARS!"

Edward approached me and hugged me tightly. "And you give me this chance, through your book, to live this experience."

I put my hands on each of his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "No, Edward." I moved my head. "I wrote the story but you and Alice" I looked at her too. "And the whole cast and crew brought it to life. If it wasn't for you, we would never live this." And I pressed my lips on his. "So I thank you for taking that decision to audition for my film." I smiled and bit my lip. He smiled back at me and I fell in his arms inhaling his scent.

"We will let you know once we know for sure, but it seems like it is true." Rose said and sounded equally excited with us.

"Ok ok." I took Edward hands in mine. "I need to thank you all of you. Alice, Edward. You guys couldn't be more perfect to portray Diane and Roger. I am really happy to have casted you for these roles." Alice tried to protest and I understood what she was going to say. "I know what you are gonna say. I've thanked you too many times already for playing in this movie, but seriously now, don't expect me to stop anytime soon." Everyone laughed and an idea of what seem like a tear shined on the edge of Alice's eye. "And since we share good news, I have some to share too." Everyone turned their heads to me and waited impatiently. "Rosalie informed me a few days ago that my book, my _second_ book" I corrected myself. "is going to be officially published during the next months." I announced proudly and went on. "My company loved the story and agreed to publish it, so now we have the procedure of choosing the cover, typing it, checking it, printing it etc. which will take a while, but I don't mind it at all." I moved my hands.

"This is great news Bella!" Angela said smiling widely. "I am so happy and proud of you. I knew you would make it to the top one day. See?" She pointed to me. "I was right."

I nodded. "Far away from the top, but yeah. I should have listened to you girl."

"Congrats Bella." Jasper said and touched my shoulder. "You deserve it."

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled to him, maybe a bit more widely than I should, but I couldn't help it. It was hard for me to believe this new self of him.

"Well done big gurl!" Emmett came and practically squeezed me in his arms.

"Damn Emm. I will suffocate!" I talked comically, as if he was drowning me.

"Ohhh I would never do that to you little sis." He replied laughing.

Edward's brother liked me a lot, he felt me like his family. Which always made me proud and happy.

After everyone congratulated me and returned to their seats to start eating again, Edward brought his chair closer to me and leaned in. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I smirked. "Because I wanted to surprise you."

His lips were lifted at their sides. "Well, you did it."

I batted my eyelashes under his intense stare and shoved him playfully. Edward chuckled.

"Merry Christmas to all of us!" Angela said and we all repeated that wish and continued eating our delicious meal.

**XXX**

"Bella, I have to admit, your idea was fantastic!" Alice told me and held Jasper tighter.

"Yes, sailing on a boat though the Seine at night is a magical experience." Angela added sitting next to Ben who was smiling friendly.

Edward kissed me on my cheek. I turned and looked at him. I gave him a crooked smile and then stroked his face. "I am so happy that I am here with you again." I remembered we had done this last year too, but this time was even better, because of all the good news that we had shared earlier that day during our belated Christmas meal.

Some musicians were playing beautiful French music with their instruments on the boat. The night was cold, but the sky was clean and starry. There was a light breeze touching our faces and whispering a soft melody in our ears.

"I can't think of a better woman to have by my side on this or any other boat that sails the Seine every day."

I bit my bottom lip and leaned in, resting my head on the part of his body right next to his neck. He held me tight, putting his arms around my waist.

Suddenly, I saw it. "Edward look!" My finger was pointing to a bridge only a few meters away from us. "It's our bridge." I explained and hoped that he would remember.

"You mean, the place of our first kiss?" He gave me my favourite crooked smile sounding cocky and proud of the fact that he actually proved me that he hadn't forgotten.

I nodded smiling widely. "And of our first photo too."

"Oh yes…Hmm… Let's see if I remember that one too…" And he put his hand in his pocket, searching for something. Then, he took his wallet out.

"Look what I found!" He said pretending to be surprised.

I leaned over him and saw it. "Our first photo…" I took it in my hands and inspected it, stroking the place that Edward had put tape on to hold the photo back together. I still remembered the day I threw this torn photo on Edward's face and then stormed out of his hotel room in this exact same city, being extremely angry with him, but mostly and secretly with myself for giving in so easily to my urge and desire for him.

"You kept it…" I whispered and kept staring at us.

"Of course I did."

I lifted my head up and asked him. "Why this photo?"

His lips lifted on their sides. "Because this is our first photo ever. This is the night that it all began."

My heart skipped a beat. I swear I could hear it singing and feel it dancing all at the same time. I bit my lip while my cheeks caught fire. I tried to find any words. Any words to express the way I felt. Damn I was a writer. This means I knew how to express myself correctly. But still words wouldn't come easy. The things I wanted to say were stuck between my lips and couldn't get out. I knew however, that I was better in writing than in words. And better in actions than in words too. And then I knew. I knew that there was only one way to show Edward how much I cared and loved him. I put my hands around his neck bringing his face to mine, my lips touching his, transferring all the unspoken things I wanted to say and just couldn't. And we kissed. We were kissing while the boat we were on, was passing under the same bridge that we gave our first kiss something more than a year ago. In my head I could see myself kissing Edward shyly, but passionately for the first time that chilly night of October and in the meantime, I could feel us holding each other tightly at that exact perfect moment we were living in.

"I love you!" He told me and our foreheads touched.

I kept my eyes closed hiding his words deep down in my soul. "Till my last breath. And if there's life after that, I will keep loving you even then."

We gazed into each other's eyes and smiled blissfully lost in our magical place that we had created for just the two of us.

"Happy one year anniversary to us!" I wished.

"I hope this is the first of many more blissful and happy years with you." Edward added and kissed my forehead softly.

**XXX**

"Oh my goodness! How much talent did all these people have!" I said in awe after seeing all the marble statues, all the paintings from much older times that I had only read in books and study about them at school. "Can you imagine that there were so talented people who made these incredible masterpieces?"

Edward put his arm around my shoulders, leaned in and whispered in my ear. "They are as talented as you are."

I lifted my head up and saw that he was staring at me with that half smile on his lips. I bit my bottom lip and put my arm around his waist.

"Rose called me." Edward announced.

"And?"

"They will be waiting for us at that café called _La vie est belle_." He spelled the last words with a perfect -and kinda sexy- French pronunciation.

"That's great. It's a shame they didn't want to come at the Louvre too."

Edward snorted. "We won't get to know Emmett and Rosalie today."

He was right. They wanted to stay alone and walk around Paris exploring every little magical corner which was hidden inside it. Although, to be honest, both me and Edward knew why they really wanted to be left alone. It was almost unbearable for anyone to stay around them, when they were all cozy and flirty with each other.

"Bella, I loved your idea of coming here." Angela said walking next to us and holding hands with Ben. "I've read all these things in books about these monuments and now I got to see them in real life. To see how they really look!"

"And to almost touch them." Ben added and furrowed his eyebrow with a sly smirk on his lips.

I laughed secretly, but tried to contain it.

"I didn't wanna do something bad! Just touch that ancient Greek marble statue of that beautiful woman. I don't see how is that bad." Angela said and put her hands on her sides, her mouth lifted up at its corner pretending to be hurt.

"Until that museum guard gave you a vicious look and a warning in French and you decided to step back and hide behind me." Ben added and embraced Angela. My friend pouted and lied comfortably on his chest.

I giggled and kept walking with Edward giving the other couple a little private space.

"I feel like the happiest woman in the whole world." I confessed to Edward lifting my head up to watch him.

He gave me a sexy crooked smile. "And I am the luckiest man in the whole universe."

I leaned on his shoulder keeping moving forward to the place we were going to meet my cousin and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper. The latter had decided to visit the Eiffel Tower.

After taking the bus and walking a bit more, we reached our destination; Monmartre.

"I've missed this place." I said as we were walking between paintings of many wanna-be talented artists. The smell of fresh paint was everywhere. Some paintings had vivid colours, some others darker. Some were pictures of beautiful sceneries, mountains, houses, countryside, rivers, forests. And others were pictures of people, so well painted, that you felt as if they were actually following you with their eyes as you were moving.

Then my eyes fell on this magnificent painting and I exhaled. "Edward! Look at that one!" It was the picture of a calm sea and a beach. There was a palm tree on one side. A woman was leaning on it and a man was standing right in front of her with his hands on each side of her holding the palm tree, his head only a few inches from hers. It was a matter of seconds till their lips would connect. But that was left to everyone else's imagination to think about.

"I love this painting!" I dragged Edward from the hand and showed him the one I was talking about.

"It is… really nice." I could hear a slight laughter in my fiancée's voice. He was fighting to suppress a smile.

"Hey!" I hit his shoulder playfully. "I am serious!"

Edward laughed even harder. "Ok. Ok." He lifted his hands up as if he surrendered. "Let me see it thoroughly."

He took his time and examined the painting. After almost a minute, he spoke. "I agree. It is amazing. I love the colouring and the whole concept of it. The romantic atmosphere and kinda sexy too, if I may say."

I furrowed my eyebrow and couldn't help a smirk. "Sexy?"

"Yeah." He said simply and crossed his hands over his chest. "I mean, look at them. It is obvious that this girl is in for a treat."

"How you mean?"

"In at least a minute, he will be kissing her hard and she will put her legs around him. That tree will possibly witness some really steamy moments between these two."

I opened my eyes widely. "Oh my God!" I spelled out silently. "Are you serious now?" I whispered. "Are you suggesting that…"

"That they are gonna have wild, mind blowing sex. Yes."

The way Edward spoke, so naturally, without any fear and hesitation, made me blush and lower my head. And secretly thanked God that the guy who had made it and now had it for sale -and was constantly watching me and Edward talking with a very suspicious and confused look on his face- didn't speak English, but French. At least I hoped so.

"Ohh…Look how good you look with your cheeks all red." Edward stroked my cheeks with his knuckles and then kissed them both. "I love to tease you. Because I love the effect it has on you." His canny smile made me smile too and flush even more. I hugged him and then left a quick kiss on his lips.

"I am thinking of buying it and putting it over our bed. Wouldn't it seem so nice?"

Edward scratched the hair on his chin thinking about it. "Yeah, I can picture it over our bed. It would suit a lot. The colours are quite similar to the bedroom's and the bed's."

I clapped happily and fell in his arms hugging him tightly. "You are gonna love it! I'm sure."

Then I went to the artist and asked him for a prize for the painting with the few French I could remember. In five minutes, he had packed it for us and we were on our way to the café we would meet the rest of our company.

"I can't wait to show it to the girls." I sounded really excited and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love it when you get so excited over small things."

"Bella! Over here!" Rosalie waved to us from a chair at the corner of the typical Parisian café "La vie est belle".

We went closer and sat there waiting for Alice and Jasper and Angela and Ben -who had stayed behind- to join us. We ordered something to drink and soon enough everyone had come and the conversation had started to get heated.

"What do you have there Bella?" Alice asked me checking on the package I had put beside me.

"It is a wonderful painting that I just bought for our house in L.A." I explained and unraveled it for them. "Look!"

"Wow!" Alice exhaled.

"It really is wonderful." Rosalie agreed.

"It looks so good. Enjoy it!" Angie said.

"Thank you very much! I am actually really proud of it. I can already picture it in the house. I have figured out where to put it." I didn't say the place I had in mind of course, cause I knew what would happen next. They would laugh and tease me and I would blush and feel awkward.

"I loooove Paris." Alice announced stressing the name of the city. "I think I could live here forever."

"Uh..Now that you talk about living in a city…" Jasper started talking and then paused.

"Yes?" Alice tried to make him continue.

Everyone in the group had stopped talking and was focused on them. I know. Indiscreet, mean, not our business, blah blah blah… They were our friends and we cared. That gave us the right to…eavesdrop…Kind of…

"Jas?"

"Well…I was thinking, what about going to L.A.?" He suggested and bit his lip. I rarely saw Jasper so hesitant.

"L.A.? You mean as on…holidays?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "As for… permanently. You and me. Like Edward and Bella did. To live there permanently."

A light sound of surprise was heard from all of us, including Alice.

"What? Los Angeles? You and me? Moving in together?" Her face was serious, but I could see her eyes smiling.

"Yes. You and me moving in together in Los Angeles, Hollywood or Beverly Hills or anywhere you like. I don't care. As long as I am with you." He stopped and looked in Alice's eyes for any reaction. "I love you, Alice. Only you. Always you. I want to be with you every day. A few hours are not enough for me."

I saw a few tears running down Alice's cheeks. I seriously was on the verge of crying myself. I never thought that Jasper was capable of being so romantic and spelling out his feelings like that. I guess Alice had managed to make that more sensitive part of him emerge on the surface.

"I… I don't know what to say! I-I…"

"OH. MY. GOD! SAY "YES" ALICE! "YES" IS THE WORD YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!" Rosalie exhaled totally fed up.

Alice looked at us, then at Jasper and finally said. "I would love to live with you." And smiled as widely as she could.

Jasper leaned in and kissed her lips and we all applauded. People around us stared, but who cared? It wasn't like they would see us ever again.

"Can you believe that Jasper had it inside him?" My question to Edward was rhetorical.

"As a matter of fact, I can."

I turned and gazed at him furrowing one eyebrow.

"I've known him for many years, Bells. I know him better than anyone else." Edward explained and I understood that he was probably right. He was spending many hours every day talking to Jasper, either in person or through the phone. It was quite normal that he knew him very well, as well as Jasper knew him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and intertwined my fingers with his. Edward kissed my hair.

"Can you believe it? First us moving in together, then Angela and Ben, now Alice and Jasper. We did a good start, didn't we?"

I heard a slight laughter coming from Edward. "You know who is next right?"

Both our eyes fell on Emmett and Rosalie, who were -as usual- acting very intimate in public.

"Hey Em." He turned to me. "I think that it is your turn now." I moved my head towards him and my cousin.

Emmett didn't understand the meaning of my words at first, but when he did, his forehead was full of wrinkles and his eyes became small, almost impossible to see their colour.

"Jesus Christ!" And he pretended to shiver at the thought.

"Hey!" Rose punched his shoulder. "Living with me is _that_ bad to you?"

I gave Edward a nudge at my cousin's reaction. We had hit a sensitive spot right there.

"Well.. no. That is not what I mean. It is not about you. It is…the whole idea of moving in with any girl. Not you in particular."

Uh-Oh. Emmett's explanation just made it worse and didn't convince Rose.

"That sounds so… unfeministic."

"Uhh…I don't believe that's even a word?" Emmett said to Rose in an attempt to sound funny and make her forget the real reason of this conversation.

"Emmett!" She scolded him and turned her back to him crossing her hands over her chest.

Edward's brother had already begun pleading her to excuse him and saying countless nice words to make her listen to him. I moved my head chuckling. That was so typical of them.

"They'll be fine." Edward told me sure of his words.

"I never doubted that." I replied and left a kiss on his neck. "They are destined to be together. They just haven't realized it yet."

Edward nodded. Then his face became serious and I saw him staring my lips. He put his hand on my neck and then on my face stroking my cheek with his thumb. The moment he bit his lip and smirked was the moment that I decided that I had had enough. I approached him and kissed his lips with an urge I had never felt before. All of a sudden, my heart started rising its beats, my boiling blood burnt my skin and every sound was lost.

We had only a few more days left. Edward would spend all the holidays with me here in Paris, including New Year's Day and then he would have to return to Montréal for the rest of the shooting of his film. He had informed me that it would take almost a month. So, I hoped that he would come back to me in February. Until then, I knew I would be counting the days like a prisoner who does a countdown of the days till she sees the sunlight free again. Till she "smells" her freedom in the air.

"I love you more than you can possibly think." I whispered panting, our foreheads touching.

Edward's lips were lifted on their sides. "I love you much more. My love. My Bella."

I looked him in the eyes, letting his gaze get into my soul and touch my heart, leaving that warm feeling inside me.

I didn't reply. I put my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine again with force. If I was running out of time with him till the moment he would leave again, then I would have to make the best out of it. We would make memories to help us get through one month that we would have to spend away from each other.

And then…

And then perhaps, we would start organizing that wedding of ours. We hadn't talked about it much yet, we just wanted my book to come out and Edward's shooting to end and then we would talk about it thoroughly.

For now, it was only me and him. Only us.

And Paris.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** As I told you, it was a pretty fluffy and cute chapter. :) Hope you liked it. It seems that things go very well for Edward and Bella. A probable Oscar nomination, Bella's book is going to be published too. All these are so exciting for them.

A small question for all of you now. Would you prefer a happy or a sad ending? Because, this story is coming to an end in a few chapters and I would like to know what end would you like to read. Because I have two in mind.

Finally, I would like to thank everyone who leaves reviews and special thanks to those who like and comment on the facebook page of this story. You are all great guys! :)

Till next time. :)

~ImaginaryWitch

**Replies to comments of non-fanfiction users:** C x: Haha! Yeah… Can Edward be my boyfriend too? :p I will try to get him out of my mind and these lines and put him in real life. ;) Thank you for reading and commenting dear! x

giota: Giota giota.. One of my very fave readers. :3 I am really glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you liked this one. :) I suppose the story will end in… a few chapters. 4? 5? Maybe 6? Somewhere there. I miss it too, but I guess I will have to move on to another story. We will see. Thank you SOOOOOO much for your kind words once again. You are great! Means a lot to me. P.S. I know I kill you with the hot chapters. ;) Sorry for that. xD xx

fatsoula1980: Ok, I know I have replied to your reviews again, but I wanted to thank you here as well. Because you did all this effort to leave comments on so many chapters and tell me your thoughts and you were very kind, so this is the least I can do. Thank you a lot! Means a lot to me, really! :) I am glad you like the story and I hope you will keep liking it in the next chapters. :) x

xxHopes4everxx: Aww thank you dear! You are so nice and kind. I am glad you liked the chapter and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I was too busy. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)


	27. Chapter 27-Where dreams turn to nightmar

**Chapter 27- Where dreams turn to nightmares**

Hello there Dreamers! :)

So, I am back again with a new chapter. This one is –if not the most- one of the most important chapters of this story. I've been thinking of this point since I started writing the story. This chapter was always in my mind and to be honest, I wanted to write it so much. And the time has come. After two whole years that I've been writing this story, it is time to write this crucial chapter. I have to warn you, it is not gonna be easy. You'll see why. Get ready, take a deep breath, some handkerchiefs and let's go!

Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel  
>I'm gonna drive you through the night down the hills<br>I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear  
>I'm gonna show you where it's dumped but have no fear<em>

_There's something inside you  
>It's hard to explain<br>There's something inside you, boy  
>And you're still the same."<em>

"_**Nightcall"-London Grammar**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

I was running fast. I could hear Edward calling my name.

"_Bella?"_

"I'm here Edward. I'm here!

"_Bella, where are you? I can't see you!"_

I gathered momentum. I speeded up. My feet hurt. I realized once I looked down that I wasn't wearing any shoes. The hot asphalt was scratching and making my skin burn, but I didn't stop. I had to reach him no matter what!

"Edward! Eddie! Talk to me!"

The road began getting steep and every step I took seemed unbearable. I felt the sun above me sending its rays shamelessly upon me, rising my body's temperature dangerously. I ceased running, resting my hands on my knees and panting like crazy.

"_Bella! Help me! My love, run! Please!"_

Edward's voice was what I needed to make me gain strength and start running with even more force than before. Even though I was exhausted. Even though I felt sweat running down my spine and my forehead, making my eyes sting.

"I've got to get to him. I've got to get to him!" was the only thing that echoed in my mind repeatedly, while I was running.

Then, I saw a dark shadow at the end of the hill I was running up on. The more I approached it, the brighter the figure got.

"Eddie? Is that you?" I said and put my hand over my eyes to protect me from the sunlight and make me see better.

"_Bella! Come here please! It's me!"_

My heart beat faster. The voice was coming from that figure. It was definitely Edward's shadow. Just too much brighter than usual, as if he was the sun himself. Nevertheless, I would recognize him in a crowd of millions of people.

"I'm coming my love!" I told him and ran faster, till my breath couldn't get out of my lungs.

I could almost see him clearly. He seemed to have something on his head. Was it…blood?

"Edward, are you hurt?" I yelled and ran even faster.

He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers. His hair was wet and some flocks of hair were falling on his forehead and almost touched his eyelashes. He looked pale though.

"_You're here…"_ Edward extended his arms to me, but the moment my hands were about to touch his, he…disappeared in thin air.

I looked around me and started yelling his name.

"Edwaaaaard!" I screamed one last time and I fell on my knees resigned and started sobbing.

"_Bella. Can you hear me, Bells?"_

"Ee..Ed..?"

"Yes, love. It's me. Open your eyes."

I flickered. I opened my eyes trying to adjust my vision in the darkness that surrounded me. After all this sunlight of my terrible nightmare, being in the dark seemed confusing and unbearable.

"Edward…" I whispered, but it sounded more like I was mourning.

"Hey. Bella, I am right here my love. Right here."

I felt two soft lips touching my skin on my shoulder and leaving a tender kiss there.

I turned around and scanned the place. I was in the bedroom. In Edward's apartment in Paris. It was our last night here, before we would leave to return to our ordinary, everyday lives. And Edward was right there, above me, stroking my face and looking me very worried and puzzled.

"I was running… You…The hill…You were bleeding…I… And then…" The words that escaped my mouth made no sense at all.

Edward lifted my body up in his arms and hid my head underneath his neck. "Sshhh! It's ok. Just a bad dream. That's all."

_Was it really only that?_ Cause it felt so real to me. Annoyingly, achingly real.

"I thought I lost you!" I was crying silently, tears falling from my eyes on Edward's skin. I put my arms around his waist. "Don't ever leave me! Ever!" I was almost begging him.

"I will never leave you my love. I promise you." Edward said and kissed my hair, while he was stroking my back gently.

I lifted my head up completely aware of the fact that he would see my swollen and red eyes. But I didn't mind it. I was still in shock from the fear I experienced in that dream of mine.

Edward looked me in the eyes with sympathy and love. He stroked my face and took away one last lonely tear from the corner of my eye with his finger.

I closed my eyes and let his soothing touch calm my soul.

"I can't live without you." I whispered and opened my eyes to look at his.

"And what makes you think that I can? I would be crazy to let you go or leave you. You are my everything now."

"Then prove it to me." I challenged him, my voice still sounding like a whisper in the silent, dark bedroom. I wanted to feel him, to kiss him, to prove to myself that all this was just an awfully bad dream and nothing more. Not the reality. He was here with me with flesh and bones. He had never left me.

_It was only just a dream…_

Edward's eyebrows became a straight line. He seemed to be thinking of something. He starred on my face and put a flock of hair behind my ear. He smiled to me and then he leaned in and kissed my lips. Tenderly and smoothly at first, but with a new urgency and passion as time passed. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.

I felt Edward's hand stroking my hands, my ribs and grabbing my legs and putting them around him. He came even closer to me, his body cupping mine. We ceased kissing and we starred deep into each other's eyes. I felt like we were talking through them. Silently, secretly. Our foreheads touched and we both sealed our eyes.

"I love you more than words can say." I confessed, but this time, the words made me feel pain. They hurt me inside, like a stab on my chest from a dagger. I wanted desperately to hear Edward saying it to me too. I had no idea why that dream had affected me so much. Maybe because I got to feel, even for a tiny friction of a second, how miserable, helpless and lonely I would be without him.

"I love you my angel. Forever and always." Edward replied and made my heart feel a bit lighter.

"Forever and always." I repeated barely smiling and brought his lips to mine again holding him tight over me.

I remember every single second, every touch, every sigh and moan of that night. How the moon slid between the few dark clouds in the sky through the holes of the window's shutters and shed some light on our united bodies. How our names got mixed up on each other's lips along with the words "I love you" and "I need you".

I don't know why, but this particular time had an intensity and a weird sense of abandonment. It felt to me like it was our last time. Although it wasn't. Edward was going away for a month, maybe two and then he would be back to me. For good. And we would plan our wedding together.

Then why had I felt like this? Why this ominous feeling lingered over my heart and mind?

Somewhere in the middle of all this, when I got completely taken away by Edward and our beautiful connection and the moments we shared, I decided that it was all because of my nightmare and nothing more. He was mine. He was here. He proved to me that he loved me in so many ways, so many times that I had no doubt about it anymore. So, I surrendered to our passion and lust. To our endless love.

And I let go.

**XXX**

"I am so unhappy that I am going back…" I whined and hid my face under Edward's neck. He stroked my back lovingly.

"I know. I am too…"

"Why do you have to take the flight to Montréal from here? Why can't you come to Los Angeles? To our home first?"

"Bells... We've talked about this a hundred times love."

"I know." I sighed heavily. "I just have a slight hope that you might change your mind."

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "However flattered I am, it is not up to me and you know that."

I nodded. "It's up to the company and your movie's producers…"

"Exactly." He lifted my head up and starred deep into my eyes. "Because if it was up to me, I would spend the rest of eternity with you at any place you'd choose."

I bit my lips smiling so widely that my cheeks hurt. I stroked his cheek with my knuckles.

"Promise me that you will come back to me as soon as you have the chance though, ok?"

"I promise. I will be back home in no time. We will speak every day and time will pass so fast that you won't even know it."

I tried to smile. A forced smile which didn't reach my eyes. But I tried to look convincing. For Edward's sake.

At that moment, a heartless woman announced my flight from the speakers and I had to say goodbye to Edward. I barely stood on my feet. I didn't even have the strength to look at him at first.

"Love…"

I managed to lift my head up and look his beautiful, blue eyes. I felt like drowning in them for a while. Being sucked in their depths. And I didn't mind it at all. I opened my arms and hugged him tightly, connecting my lips with his, wanting to have this kiss -among many others- to remember for all the time he was gonna be away.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be thinking of you every second that passes by." He said and our foreheads touched.

I left a deep sigh. My lungs hurt and my eyes burnt from the upcoming tears. I pressed my lips trying to prevent the teardrops from appearing.

"Come, I'll take you to the gate." He took me by the hand and we walked till we reached my gate.

"This is it." I lifted my hands up and let them fall down on my sides with force.

"Have a safe trip." Edward wished me and kissed my forehead.

I moved my head. I wanted to say something. I reminded myself to say a "thank you". But nothing got out of my lips. I felt my lips trembling. I would be crying really soon. I felt it. I lifted my hand up and stroked Edward's cheeks with my fingertips. Then, I turned around and started walking to the gate. I lowered my gaze feeling a few teardrops running down my face and eventually falling on the ground. A sudden feeling started burning inside me. This voice inside my head repeating over and over again:

"_You didn't even say goodbye to him!"_

Oh God. I didn't! I didn't!

My footsteps stopped. I froze and turned my head back. He was still standing there watching me walking away. Then, without hesitation, I just took a deep breath and ran back to him with all the power I had. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks, my heart was shattered in a million pieces, but I kept running. When I reached him, I fell in his arms and crashed my lips on his. And I kissed him with all my heart. Pouring my feelings from my soul directly to his.

I didn't want this kiss to end.

I didn't want to leave.

To leave him…

"I love you." I whispered silently, my lips still connected with his.

"I love you forever and always." Edward said back and we hugged. So tightly that my breath stopped. But I didn't even complain. I didn't even care. Edward was the air in my lugs. Edward was my whole life. As long as I had him, I had everything and more.

He put some hair behind my ear. "Call me when you land ok?"

I nodded. "I will." I gave him one more quick kiss on the lips. "Bye my angel."

"See you soon love."

My hand slid slowly from his and I walked to my gate, looking back the moment before I would pass through and lose eye contact with my fiancé. I smiled to him and he waved back, as I inhaled deeply and kept moving to the airplane that would take me home.

**XXX**

Time passed by fast. Really fast. Did I miss Edward? Like the sky misses the stars in the morning light. Did I tell him? No. We spoke every day for hours. I barely slept as we were on Skype for far too long. But these hours were the best of my every day. I was practically living for these precious moments, when I would be talking with Edward and he would narrate his day at the shooting and I would simply listen, admiring him through the computer screen's cold glass. Then, he would normally ask me about my book and how the procedure goes and how Roger is doing. And there was some good news about my book. We had found a title -finally- and a cover for it. A cover for which I was actually really satisfied and proud of. The artist had done a splendid job. She totally captured the spirit of the whole book.

"Wait a minute, I have a photo of it. I will send it to you." I had told Edward on Skype one night that we were casually chatting and I sent him a photo of the cover.

"Wow! It is really good Bella. Congrats!"

I shrugged. "Not me. Aranel did it all. She is extremely talented."

"Yeah, obviously."

More days passed and my book was now ready and about to get to every bookshop all around the country and be officially published. I couldn't wait to hear what people would have to say. What reviews it would get. How the sales would go. And mostly, how James would react when I would hand the first signed copy to him. We had agreed with Edward to pay him a visit once he was back from the shooting and tell him, or better show him, the good news. This book was probably as precious for me as it was for him. For me it was my "child". A part of me. Time of my life put into words and published in white pages for the world to read. But for Jasper it was… his reality. His sad, depressing, painful, black and white childhood and teenage years. I just hoped that this was a way to pay a tribute to his lost innocence and to his lost first true, real and powerful love; Victoria.

It was February the 3rd now and Los Angeles had this pale shade of grey painting its sky quite often. People walked fast on the streets, rarely went for long strolls at the beach and they preferred to stay inside rather than stay out long. Some days rain fell and the sea, next to our house, got tormented with big waves hitting the shore shamelessly. I would then sit on the couch right next to the living room's window, stare at the turbulent ocean and start taking notes of some ideas that came to my mind. Perhaps a new story was just emerging. Sometimes I ceased writing and gazed at the mysterious ocean and the dark sky. There weren't even birds flying. Just the air moving the grey clouds here and there, causing the sun to play hide and seek with the Earth.

I let my imagination take me away and all of a sudden, while I was dreaming of older times, somewhere around Jane Austen's time, I found myself lost in a daydream. I imagined myself wearing one of those beautiful gowns, a simple white one and a pair of white gloves too. I was in one of these glamorous proms of the 18th century. The reception's hall was huge and full of people. I could hear instrumental music played by a band in the corner of the room. I scanned the place. Sparkling chandeliers, wooden furniture and a spacious area in the middle of the room for everyone to dance freely. Women were moving gracefully in circles, as men were standing in front of them following their moves. They seemed to touch hands at some moments, but in fact, there was no actual contact whatsoever. I watched the sea of people spinning around completely synchronized. Beautifully handmade dresses moving along with the sound of the music and the women's movement. Elegant gentlemen who maintained their distance from the ladies, but still somehow managed to flirt them mystically through their eyes. Secret smiles, mysterious and quick secrets told between couples, lovers or just friends. I smiled to myself and looked down blushing.

"Would you like to dance with me beautiful lady?"

The whisper right next to my left ear made me jerk. I froze at my spot, but not from horror. It was because I knew the owner of the voice.

"Since you are asking me so politely, Sir." I said, while turning my head to see the person that I had thought it was in the first place.

He was wearing those black costumes that men wore in old times and looked so elegant. A white shirt was seen underneath his jacket. He had carefully brushed his blonde hair, so that it would seem a bit modern, but classic and according to those years' tradition as well. Edward gave me a crooked smile and leaned in with his right hand behind his back and kissed my hand like a real gentleman.

I smiled back to him and we proceeded to where everyone was dancing. And we blended with the crowd. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it, but still, there I was, knowing the moves perfectly well. And not only that, but Edward was leading me really skillfully as well.

And we danced and smiled to each other. At some point, Edward came too close to me and he made me shiver when he whispered in my ear "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I felt my cheeks getting red and I lowered my gaze, while still dancing. I was used to hearing compliments from him, but now it was different. I just felt that this was something not quite appropriate, almost forbidden for these times and that is why I had flushed so much. Who could think that I was so shy?

The dance was now over and both men and women bowed down to each other and then took separate ways. Some weren't keeping eye contact with each other as they were walking apart. Some others, like me and Edward, pretended to be walking away, but somewhere in the middle we turned our heads simultaneously and took a secret glance of each other. We both smirked and kept moving. I hid behind a wall, outside the hall and I tried to steady my heartbeat. My breathing was unstable. My chest, which was quite obvious because of this dress's design, was moving up and down hectically. I breathed in and out trying to regain my self control. I ended up smiling like a silly girl who was just hit by little cubit's arrows and biting my lips when thinking of Edward and the way he was looking at me.

After about five minutes, I looked around me and walked away getting out of the building. I got out in the clean air. I realized that it was night. Darkness had fallen all around and the only lights were coming from the interior of the big house where I was in just a few minutes ago. I examined it thoroughly. It looked like those English houses which belonged to rich people, aristocrats back in the 18th century. It had marble statues on each side of the gate and servants going in and out of it all the time, ready to serve the crowd that was there that night.

There was darkness all around the building, but I could see some black figures which stood out. I imagined that they were tall trees full of leaves. So, I guessed it wasn't either autumn or winter. But neither was summer, cause I could feel a chilly wind stroking my naked shoulders. I rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm and I stepped down the main stairs which led to the huge garden in front of me. I walked on the freshly cut lawn and I reached the first trees. The forest seemed to be a little bit further away from the entrance of the grand and impressive house and no one could possibly see me here. But yet not too far away, as the lights coming from it still shone at the place around me and lit my way.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt a hand touching my shoulder and turning my body around towards the opposite direction.

"You came." Edward was there, starring me with eyes full of lust and anticipation. I held my breath.

"So did you." I told him and I felt my heart thundering under my skin. My body was burning and I realized my breath had hitched in my lungs.

Edward slid his hands skillfully and smoothly around my waist and brought my body closer to his. I could tell he had done this movement many times before. Perhaps with me, perhaps with other women too. But I didn't care, because now he was with me.

He crooked. "Did you ever doubt that I would come? I've told you, I'll always come for you." And he leaned in and connected his lips with mine. I felt his cold breath on my face, his warm lips sending waves of electricity through my veins. It was like he had completely taken over me. And I wasn't even sorry for this.

I put my arms around his neck and brought his face even closer to mine. Edward squeezed my body against his and made me gasp for air. He had stuck me against a trunk, which was big enough to hide us from other people's indiscreet eyes.

He took a flock of hair and put it behind my ear. "Run away with me." His words sounded like a whisper in the silence of the night.

I opened my eyes widely thinking of his words.

"Let's get away from all these." He said and motioned around him showing the place that surrounded us. "We don't need this." Edward cupped my face with his palms and starred in my eyes, penetrating my soul. "All we need is our love."

I smiled to him and lifted my hand to stroke his cheek. I lowered his face to me and gave him a slow and tender kiss on the lips.

"I would run with you to the end of the Earth." I spoke calmly and completely aware and sure of my words.

Our foreheads touched and even though, I had my eyes closed, I could see both of us smiling widely, lost in our own private and secret plans to run away from everyone and everything. To a place that we would have only each other and our love. And that was more than enough for me.

But Edward did something that I hadn't foreseen. He put his hand over my belly and said. "I swear I will provide everything to you two. I will make sure our child has everything needed to grow up well."

I looked at him puzzled.

_A baby?_

What was happening?

I turned my attention to his eyes ready to ask what he meant, but then something drew me away fast. Edward's figure faded. The background seemed like it was melting. All the colours blended into one. Black.

"Edward? Edward?" I yelled his name again and again in despair.

"Edward?!" And then I was back in our house in Los Angeles. It seems that I had dozed off, while sitting on the comfortable couch and gazing at the ocean.

_*Ring ring*_

I picked up the phone. That was what must have dragged me out of my dream after all.

"Hello?"

"_Hey love. It's me."_

"Eddie! Oh God, I am so happy to hear your voice! I just had the weirdest and wildest dream ever! It took place in the eighteen…"

"_Babe I am coming home tomorrow."_ Edward's announcement made me stop my rumbling and focus on the news he had to share with me.

"You what? Tomorrow? This is… great! The best news ever!" I started freaking out totally happy and ecstatic with the idea of seeing him again in just a few hours. "But how? Why so fast?"

"_We finished shooting outdoors and the company told us that the rest of the shooting will take place in a studio there in L.A."_ I could imagine him smiling while talking. He was as happy as I was with this new prospect.

"This is so amazing! Oh my God!" I still couldn't believe it. "Did you book your air tickets? When is your flight?"

"_It is tomorrow morning at 8.00 o'clock local time."_

"This means that you will be here around…"

"_Twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Your time."_

I sighed. "I am so glad that there won't be any more "my" and "your" time. Just "our" time."

Edward exhaled deeply. _"Yes, me too."_

"I will come to pick you up from the airport. I swear I am going to be there at least an hour earlier anticipating to see your flight arriving at the airport and then you passing through the gates." I told him and already felt my pulse rising. A good one month had passed since we last saw each other face to face.

I heard him giggling. _"And I swear that during the whole flight, I'll be thinking of you waiting for me at the airport. And I will be fantasizing the moment we will meet again and hug and kiss each other and I will play it again and again in my head."_

I smirked and bit my lips. "I really can't wait to see you."

"_I really can't wait to kiss you."_ He added and for an instant, I forgot how to breath.

"Till we meet again then."

"_Till tomorrow, when we meet again."_ Edward corrected me and I nodded agreeing. As if he could see me.

"Go pack your things now and get some rest for tomorrow." I instructed him completely sure that he had been too lazy to pack. He always was, when it came to travels and suitcases. He always had them ready the last minute.

"_What…? But…how? How did you know?"_ He sounded too surprised.

I laughed. "Cause I know _you_."

There was silence for a while. _"I love you, Bella."_

"And I love you too, Edward."

"_Goodnight love. See you tomorrow."_

"Sweet dreams. I am already counting the hours." I told him and we hung up. I kept my phone in my hands and put it over my heart. And I smiled thinking of Edward. His perfect smile, his beautiful blonde hair falling on his handsome face. His masculine jaw line. His strong and worked out body. His deep, sensational voice.

I closed my eyes for a while and I could almost feel his lips on mine and his touch on my body. I tried to keep this sensation and I whispered his name, while closing my eyes and exhaling loudly.

"I'll see you soon…"

And then everything was dark, right before a big explosion of colours appeared all of a sudden and I realized that I was dreaming. Again.

**XXX**

As I had predicted and told Edward last night during our phone call, I was already at the airport since 11 a.m. walking up and down like a crazy person, eating my nails and waiting for time to pass and Edward's flight to arrive. Sometimes, I sat on one of the airport's seats and starred at the gates, imagining Edward's tall figure walking steadily carrying his handbag on his shoulder and smiling widely once his eyes met mine gathering up his pace to reach me faster. I hadn't realized it, but at this point is seemed like a smile might have formed on my face too, cause an old woman sitting next to me kept starring at me in the weirdest way trying to understand if I was nuts or not. When I realized her intense gaze and saw her facial expression, I felt embarrassed and just tried to give her an awkward smile back. But I don't think I had convinced her, because I saw her getting up and walking away only to sit on another chair much further away from me.

I shrugged and decided that I couldn't care less about her or anyone else. And that was because my man was coming to me. In just a few more minutes.

I checked my watch once again, sighing heavily once I realized that it was only 11.30.

"_Just thirty more minutes Bella. Just thirty more."_ I kept telling myself to keep me holding on.

I had spoken with Alice this morning. I had told her that Edward was coming back home and she suggested that she came with me at the airport and helped me through the hard waiting hour. But I wanted to pass this test alone. However, the truth is that I wanted to be alone when I would meet Edward again. I didn't want anyone else to be there and ruin our reunion moment for us.

Alice had now moved to Hollywood with Jasper, Edward's manager, and they lived a few blocks away from us. She came to pay me a visit a few times per week and I did the same too. Their house was really big, spacious and modern. Perhaps a bit too much if you ask me. The place screamed out "Alice" once you entered it. Everything had her personal taste on them. From the furniture to the colour of the walls. The only place that was actually Jasper's was his office. You could see that he had chosen everything that was put in there. Their garden was full of roses and lilies and there was a quite big swimming pool in the back yard.

Nevertheless, I was really glad to have Alice here with me. I didn't know many people in Hollywood yet and having her here meant less hours of loneliness for me.

Thought after thought led me to the moment when the airport's clock showed exactly twelve o'clock. I held my breath waiting for the announcement of Edward's flight by any minute.

And I didn't have to wait long.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we inform you that the flight 85 from Montréal to Los Angeles has just arrived. The passengers will disembark from gate 23. Thank you."_

I stood up instantly, as if someone had caused me an electric shock and I searched for gate 23. Once I found it, I stayed there and waited for the passengers to start showing up. Once they did, I scanned their faces, even their clothes, expecting to see anything that would be familiar and prove to me that Edward was coming. But while I was waiting and gazing the crowd, more and more people gathered around me. Apparently, and obviously, there were other families and friends awaiting for their people too.

I started getting impatient. Some heartless and tall men came in front of me and I had to stand on my toes and move my head several times to get a good glimpse of the gate where the passengers were passing through from.

"Excuse me, Miss. Excuse me, Sir." I said and pushed my way through the crowd, when I realized that there was no way I would be able to see Edward from back there.

"_And what if he loses you? What if he can't see you?"_

"Shut up." I whispered silently to my annoying mind that was trying to plant doubts in my heart.

I reached the front and I kept scanning the place for Edward.

"Come on. Come on!" My anxiety reached the highest levels ever. I was even thinking of giving him a call with the hope that he had already disembarked and turned on his mobile phone.

People next to me were hugging and kissing their relatives, friends or boyfriends/girlfriends and I was feeling some small stings of jealousy inside me on that sight. When would it be my turn to do that too?

I had decided to give Edward that call. But the moment I put my hand in my handbag and was ready to open it, I saw a figure passing through the gate. A figure that got my attention. It was a man, with his cap lowered to the point that his eyes couldn't be seen. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and a red scarf. His black jeans were tight around his long legs, as he walked with his eyes looking on the ground.

My inner voice screamed "Edward! Edward! It's Edward!"

And that moment, as if he had heard me, he lifted his eyes up and he instantly connected them with mine. I felt my legs getting weak and trembling slightly. I took a deep breath.

Edward had ceased walking. His lips were lifted at their sides slowly, giving me my favourite crooked smile of his, which I had missed so dearly.

I started walking to him, gathering my pace once I saw him coming to me as well. We now were only a few steps away. Three steps away, two steps away, one step away and Edward threw his handbag on the ground and cupped my face instead, crashing his lips on mine with passion. I complied and put my hands around his neck savoring his taste and smelling his perfect scent of cinnamon and mint.

He was the first to draw back. "Hey love."

I lifted his cup a bit up, so that I could see his eyes better. "Hello my Eddie."

We were both smiling widely. "Welcome home."

He gave me one more kiss, this time on my forehead. "It's so nice to be back."

I caressed his face. "I think we should be better going, before someone recognizes you and this place gets flooded with paparazzis."

Edward nodded. "You are right." He took his handbag back and after he took his other luggage too, we walked out of the airport holding hands and smiling widely.

"My car is there." I told him and showed him the parking lot, where my sweet small red car was waiting for us. I had sold my old one that I had in New York when we came to live here in L.A. and I bought a new one a few months ago.

During the whole ride home, we were giving each other killer glances, with secret meanings behind them and we smiled. Edward's hand was constantly on my leg, even though I was the driver and I can say that it was a bit distracting. But I didn't complain at all. I managed to hold it together and not lose my focus.

Until we reached home that is.

Because the moment we entered it, everything changed. We took his baggage to our bedroom.

"Ok, leave it here and I will open them now and see what needs to be cleaned and…"

Edward dropped the bag of his that I was holding in my hands with a sudden move. "I couldn't care less about my things right now." He whispered with a low rusty voice and he turned me to him.

I realized I was panting already. I wanted to say something. I really tried to find something clever. But nothing came to mind. Nothing at all.

"The only thing I want right now is _you_." He said and stroked my cheek with his knuckles leaning in and kissing my neck at the same time.

"All of you. Only mine." He whispered in my ear and kept walking causing me to make small steps backwards till I reached the edge of our bed. I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes aware of the fact that I had nowhere to go.

Edward took off his cup, his jacket, then his black sweater that he was wearing underneath it and approached me.

"You don't need this." He said and unzipped my jacket. His hands unbuttoned my shirt, while he was leaving soft kisses on my shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." I managed to tell him.

He starred in my eyes. "Then show how much you've missed me." His voice was provoking and challenging. And I decided to accept the challenge.

I brought his face to mine and kissed him wildly. Edward lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. We both groaned, as our kiss became deeper, but we didn't even stop to take a single breath.

Slowly Edward laid me down on our bed and came on top of me cupping my body with his. It was undoubtedly the perfect fit to mine and mine to his.

"You have no idea how much I want you." He spoke silently and sensually.

I dug my fingers in his hair and brought his lips to mine again. My legs were still around his waist. I held his shoulders and managed to spin us around. I was above him now sitting on his legs. I bit my lips when I saw his surprised look on his face. He furrowed one eyebrow and lifted his lips on their side.

"Someone feels very daring."

I smirked and brushed my lips on his neck, biting him a little in the process. Edward groaned.

I felt his strong chest abs, his biceps, then, while I was kissing his stomach, I unbuttoned his jeans and he helped me by lifting himself up and I took them off. My hands went automatically to my skirt, ready to take it off, but Edward lifted himself up and put his hand over mine.

"No. Let me do that."

The moment I looked into his eyes, all my will to defend evaporated and I just complied. I lifted my hands in the air and waited for Edward to take off my shirt. But he didn't rush into things. Even though our anticipation was burning both of us inside, he took his time. Without a warning, he attacked my lips and sucked them slightly, then licking them and biting them. I lowered my arms around his neck and approached my body to his. Edward's hands were now on my legs and travelled all the way up my thighs. He reached for my butt and I felt him resting his hands there stroking my skin over my panties's silky fiber.

I drew back and starred at his lips. I stroked them with my index finger. They were red and a bit swollen from our hectic kisses. I crooked satisfied that _I_ was the one who had caused this to him.

"Lift yourself up a bit babe." He commanded gently. I did as he said. I stood on my knees and Edward unzipped my skirt slow as ever and dragged it down my legs. I removed it from them and I sat back on him, putting my legs on each side of his. We were starring into each other's eyes, although I could feel his travelling on my body very often. My inner temperature rose every passing second and I couldn't hold back anymore. I attacked his lips again, feeling his tongue dancing with mine. He caressed my back and then I felt my bra being taken off. I moaned against his lips and gasped for air. Edward was as breathless as I was. I could see the lust in his eyes, his parted lips waiting for mine.

"You are unbelievably hot." I spoke out my thoughts and made him smirk.

He shrugged. "That's what I've heard."

I furrowed my eyebrow pretending to be somehow offended and jealous.

Edward definitely enjoyed it. I could see it on his canny smile. "But no one turns me on as much…" Kiss on my neck. "…as you do." His whisper in my ear sent shivers all over my body and then a soft bite on my earlobe just made me surrender to him completely.

His name was on my lips. "Edward…" I repeated it a few times as I felt him kissing my neck and then cupping my right breast as he was nibbling my left one.

I started panting and slight moans escaped my mouth making me feel embarrassed for just a split of a second, but then I forgot it immediately, when I got back to reality and the fact that the man who was causing all these incredible emotions to me, was actually the only man on the whole planet that I ever wanted so badly. And he was _mine_.

"Say goodbye to these." Edward said and before I could ask what he meant, I heard fiber being torn and my panties were in pieces on the floor.

I pouted gazing at them. "I loved these panties!"

Edward turned my face to him. "I'll buy you another one."

I smiled and got closer to him, rubbing my body on his. My hands travelled all the way to his boxers.

"And you don't need these anymore." I said and I saw Edward crooking, before guiding my hands down his legs till he had thrown them away as well.

He closed my face in his palms and then put his hands in my hair dragging my head slightly backwards. I let him brush his lips against my neck and roam his hands over my body. I felt myself leaning back more and more. Till the point my hair reached the bed's covers. Edward put his hands under my knees and brought the lower part of my body closer to his, leaning over me at the same time.

My inner voice was screaming out his name louder and louder with every single touch, every kiss, every sigh. Edward started kissing my body backwards. He began kissing my belly rubbing the skin around my belly button. I arched my back unintentionally, craving for more contact. He moved on to my stomach, then the skin between my breasts, leaving trails of hot kisses on his way up. My hands were in his hair pushing him more against my skin. My eyes were shut and my breathing was heavy.

"Edward…"

"Yes love." He stroked my face with his knuckles. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

I didn't know what I wanted to say. No words could come out of my lips. My mind was blur. I had forgotten how to speak, how to think. He had taken my mind away. He owned every little part of me.

Unable to find any words to say, I brought him to me and kissed him passionately. Edward complied willingly and then licked my lips making my hair on my arms to rise. He bit my collar bone and I moaned hard clenching my fingers on his back.

"You are mine babe." Edward said. He lifted himself up and stood on his knees. He took my legs and lifted them up putting them on each side of his. He pressed the skin of my inner thighs and went alarmingly and dangerously high till he reached my heated area. His fingers teased my entrance and I arched my back moaning in response. His thumb rubbed my clitoris and my eyes rolled in the back of my head exhaling loudly. Oh God, what he did to me.

Edward saw the effect his touch had on me and he kept on. He was gathering his pace with his right hand, while he was stroking my left leg with his other hand.

"Oh God!" I practically yelled feeling myself on the verge of having an extremely intense orgasm.

But Edward stopped his movement with his fingers. He grabbed my legs once again and he placed them at the height of his length.

He stopped and froze at his spot. I wondered what was going on and I barely managed to open my eyes and take a glance of him. I could see drops of sweat glimmering on his forehead. I could hear his heavy breathing. His cheeks had this red colour and I assumed that he was as turned on as I was at this point.

I arched my back and used my elbows to assist me and bring my lower part closer to his.

"Lay back babe." He said and I listened to him letting myself free. My hair was sticky and some flocks of hair were on my face. My chest was moving up and down hectically. I could hear my loud heartbeat in my ears. I knew in a while I would be totally lost in him.

Edward locked eyes with me and whispered a silent "I love you."

I licked my lips. "And I love you."

He then gave me a canny, half smile and I felt his body approaching mine. His tip teased my entrance and I tried to move my body to make him enter me. But I felt kinda helpless, since Edward was holding my legs really tight on his sides.

A sexy wide crooked smile was formed on his lips and then I felt him entering me.

"Aaaaah!" I moaned and grabbed the white sheets of the bed.

Edward got out of me and entered me once again. The effect was even more intense this time. He kept thrusting inside me, harder and faster as time passed. And he managed to hit that particular spot inside me which made me yell his name and feel my legs getting weak around his body. I was totally under his spell now.

"Fuck! You are- You….You can't be…real…" It was too hard for words to come out of my mouth.

As if that wasn't enough, Edward decided to squeeze my buttocks, while he was still thrusting inside me.

"Ed…waaaard!" My voice echoed in the bedroom around me.

"Yes, love." He told me trying to sound calm, but I could feel him ready to explode too.

"Don't…Don't you dare stop." I managed to say and I arched my back more, which somehow had as a result for Edward to hit the G-spot inside me even harder.

I moaned. Although now, he did too. He grabbed my legs again and lifted them up a bit, since they had slid down without me realizing it.

It didn't take long for me to shout out his name feeling waves of orgasm hitting me hard. It lasted longer and it was more intense than everything else I had ever experienced till then. But then again, that was what I told every time I made love with Edward. He was perfect. He knew every way to turn me on. He knew how to handle me, what I liked. He knew me too well.

A good time passed with me rumbling some incoherent words as my orgasm started to fade away and my muscles to relax. But, Edward didn't get out of me just yet.

"No, no rest for you yet babe." I heard Edward telling me with a rusty, unbelievably sexy voice. Before I could protest or tell him that I was already exhausted, his hands were cupping and squeezing my breasts slowly and steadily. He put my nipples between his fingers and massaged them.

I arched my back again and gasped.

"That's it love. Now come for me."

I realized that he had managed to hold back all this time, giving me the privilege to come twice.

I let go, relaxed and moved along with him. In a few more minutes, I felt myself clenching around his length and him exploding inside me hard. We had climaxed simultaneously, our moans filling the place around us. Edward kept thrusting inside me for a little bit more, very slowly this time and in a calmer way.

"This is… awesome!" I cried out trying to steady my uneven heartbeat.

Edward let go off my legs slowly and I felt them falling on the mattress like two pieces of jelly. I exhaled loudly, passing my hands through my sticky, messy hair. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Edward put his elbow on the mattress and placed his head on it. He looked at me seriously, then licked his lips and furrowed one eyebrow with a half-smile being formed on his face. "You are gonna have many kids with me." He announced as a matter-of-factly and stroked my cheek with his knuckles.

I blushed so much. I felt my already high internal temperature rising even more. I bit my lips and brought him to me, closing him in my arms in a tight, warm embrace. He leaned in and rested his head on my left shoulder. I breathed in inhaling his intoxicating scent, which I had missed so much. I started stroking his hair gently, feeling it surrendering between my fingers. It was silky, yet sweaty and extremely messy. I lifted my head up a bit, kissed his hair and then laid back on the bed again, closing my eyes and thanking God for all the blessings that I had in my life. I kept stroking Edward's hair, letting the repeated movement soothe me and relax my body. Soon enough, both me and Edward had started losing consciousness, getting lost in the world of dreams.

**XXX**

During the next three days we barely saw the sunlight. And that's because we barely got out of the house. We had enough supplies to stay indoors for a whole month. Maybe a bit more. Therefore, there wasn't any reason why we would go outside and ruin this dream sphere where we were both living in. We had everything we needed in our house in L.A. Thus, each other.

We even stayed naked most of the time, since we would soon enough get rid of any garments anyway. The only times we decided to wear something were when we went at our garden. Or our swimming pool. Well, actually the swimming pool was an exception. Because, we somehow got in there in our swimming costumes and ended up getting out of it without them, searching desperately for a towel to put around us. Moments like these always put a smile on my lips and a red colour on my cheeks. I had found everything I ever dreamt of in one perfect man. I would never understand how I got so lucky with Edward. For I know that if there is a perfect match, a soul mate for everyone, then mine is Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, he had to get back to the shooting, therefore our mini honeymoon would end quite soon. My fiancé had informed me that he had a three-days break and then he would have to return to his job. Fortunately, this last part of his new movie's shooting would take place in a studio in L.A., which meant that he would at least return back home at the end of the day.

**XXX**

I felt warmth surrounding my body. I realized in my sleep that Edward had put his arms around my torso and his lips were leaving burning kisses on my shoulder, then my neck and my face. He took a flock of hair out of my face and put it out of the way. And left a tender kiss on my cheek, just a few inches away from the corner of my lips.

"Mmm…" I stretched a bit and put my right arm around Edward's neck, who was lying behind me. I turned my head and I brought his face to mine till his lips met mine in a tender and slow kiss. We took our time savoring each other, his hands roaming my body.

Edward was the first to break our kiss. "Good morning love."

I smiled at him. "Good morning to you too my handsome man." And I brought him in for one more kiss.

This time Edward put even more passion in our kiss and steadily stuck my back against his body embracing me tightly.

"Hey…" I ceased and starred his parted lips and then his blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

He licked his lips furrowing his eyebrow. "What does it seem like to you?"

I touched his lips with my index finger and stroked them softly. I felt him reacting under my touch, his muscles stiffening around me.

"Babe, it's been a few hours till we last made love… I thought you would have enough of me already."

He crooked. "Never."

He leaned in and nibbled the skin of my neck making me shiver and tremble slightly.

"Mmm…You feel so good…" I mumbled and went even closer to him. Now my body was totally spooned by his.

I put my arms around his and unconsciously guided him through my body. I felt him smiling against my skin.

When I reached my belly I ceased. I let his hand and turned my face to him again. We looked into each other's eyes and I hoped that somehow, he would be able to read my mind and do the next move, which I craved so much. I practically begged for his hand to move lower, to where I desperately needed to feel his touch and the sensations he was giving me every time.

I slid my hand from his neck, to his strong arms, then to his ribs, his waist and in a moment of extreme courage and nerve, I put my hand over his right buttock and squeezed it. Edward opened his eyes slightly at this unexpected move of mine and attacked my lips. Soon enough, as if he had managed to read my mind after all, his hand was over my already heated area rubbing it in circles. Firstly slowly, then faster, more sensationally. I left a loud moan and broke our kiss. Edward ceased his movement and stared in my eyes. A sexy, cocky smile was formed on his lips. I left a deep sigh and kissed him again. He began his movement again, although this time, he put two fingers inside me. I gasped for air.

Without realizing it, I was also moving along with his fingers, making the friction even more intense.

"God yes!" I cried out feeling on the verge of my orgasm.

And then he stopped.

"What..? No! NO!" I managed to say panting like crazy.

"Remember when you do that to me?" He whispered in my ear and crooked cannily.

Shit! Pay off is a bitch after all.

I groaned.

"Plus…" He pressed my body against his and I felt his tip teasing my entrance. "I want to feel what you feel too."

And then he entered me. I moaned his name and shut my eyes firmly. Soon enough Edward's hands cupped my breasts and kneaded them slowly. His hands movement synchronized with his body and I started giving in totally to him, my brain unable to function anymore and my heart beating so hard that its sound covered every thought that might have appeared and every other sound around me. Except for Edward's breath and moans. Because I wasn't the only one moaning harder and louder with every passing second. Edward followed me on this and in a few more minutes, he climaxed with me as well.

It was absolute Heaven.

Our bodies connected in the more intimate way that nature made us to. I could imagine my soul getting out of my body starring at us lying on our bed the moment we both surrendered to our orgasms.

We stayed like that for a while, in a tight human embrace, trying to steady our pulse. I left a tender kiss on Edward's lips and stroked the back of his neck. He kissed my forehead and then he brushed his lips against the skin of my shoulder and my neck and sniffed my scent.

"I love the way you smell." He told me and held me tighter in his arms.

I smiled, my eyes still closed and kissed his arm before putting mine above them.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I said half serious half joking.

"Mmm… Not a bad idea." Edward replied. "We should do it someday."

I giggled and so did he.

He caressed my arms with his fingers giving me goosebumps.

I let myself relax in his warm embrace, getting almost ready to doze off. Until Edward decided to speak.

"Babe, I have to go to work."

I exhaled loudly. "I wish you didn't have to."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me. "I'm sorry… My job calls."

I turned my head to face him and I smiled to him. "Of course Eddie. You should go."

A quick kiss on the lips and then he got out of bed. I admired his glorious body as he moved in the room getting clothes to dress on. He was like a Greek god. Flawless, marvelous, absolutely stunning. From his blond hair to the strong biceps of his chest and his long legs.

"I am gonna have a shower and then I am off." He announced.

"What? You won't even stay for breakfast first?" I pouted.

"Love…"

"Ok ok." I lifted my hands up in the air. "Go, have your shower."

Half an hour later, Edward was all dressed up and kissed me goodbye. I decided to spend my morning in bed, therefore I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. A dreamless sleep, quite relaxing, but still not relaxing enough. I had this strange burden on my chest, making me feel like I was carrying the weight of the world in my arms. But I had no idea what that could possibly mean. So, I decided to not pay attention to it and once I woke up, I decided to have a long hot bath, put a flowery yellow dress on (even though it somehow felt weird to wear clothes again, after three days of complete nudeness) and afterwards I cooked spaghetti for that night, when my man would be back from work. I counted the minutes, the hours till he would be back at our home and we would have dinner and talk about our day. It always made me smile when I thought that I was a part of his life and he shared everything with me. His thoughts, his experiences, his everyday routine.

To me, that was caring.

That was true love.

That was all I needed in my life.

**XXX**

A week passed by. My agent, manager and cousin, Rosalie, informed me that the first printed cover of my new book about James's life would soon enough arrive in my hands. And its name was "Dark echoes". My idea. The cover was simply stunning and I couldn't wait to hold it in my hands and browse and smell its pages. I looked forward to reading all the reviews from critics and readers. Even though I was very scared of what they would say, Edward always consoled me by simply saying that everything would be great, cause my writing is, his words, "marvelous and absolutely breathtaking" and the story is dramatic and touches the reader's soul from the first pages. Therefore, he was quite sure that it would be a big hit. And I could do nothing more than hope that this would turn out to be true.

During that week, Edward started the rest of the shooting for his new film at that studio here in L.A. and therefore, we were together every day. Maybe not all day, since he left too early in the morning, when the sun went up and usually returned when the sun set, but it was still something.

It was a rainy Valentine's Day. Edward would be working till three o'clock in the afternoon and then, he would return home to eat something and relax with me. I wanted to plan something really romantic and nice for this day, but we both agreed that these clichés weren't our style. I had in mind a night walk along the beach, but the rain seemed to ruin my plans. Therefore, I decided to make it a Saturday night in for us. Next to the fireplace with some wine, some soft music, something light to eat and many hugs and kisses. Just because _we hated clichés._

I had bought some aromatic candles the other day, strawberry and lavender, and put them on a small wooden table, on the fireplace next to a couple of photos of me and Edward and in our bedroom. I wore some red sexy Victoria Secret's underwear, special merchandise for the day, and a white short and a bit transparent dress above them. I had put my favourite fragrance on and waited for Edward to come.

At about 4.00 p.m., I heard some keys at the door.

"Bella! I'm home love." Edward announced and threw his keys in a bowl which was on a brown piece of furniture next to the front door. Then, he took off his jacket and passed his hands through his hair throwing the rainwater away.

All this time I was peeking from the living room's door. But I decided to reveal myself and I slowly walked out of my hiding spot and towards him. Edward hadn't noticed me at first, as he had bent down taking off his shoes, but once he got up again, his eyes met mine. A warm half-smile appeared on the corner of his mouth and his gaze went from my head to my toes slowly, inspecting every single inch of my body.

"Wow!" He sounded nicely surprised and his eyes shone at the sight of me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Valentine." I told him and I tilted my head shyly.

Edward took some small steps towards me. "Come here you." His voice was low, rusty and absolutely sexy. He put his arm around the lower part of my back and brought me to him giving me a breathtaking, long kiss.

I gasped. "I'll never get used to this."

He smirked satisfied with the effect he still had on me. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"There is hot water for you…to have a bath…" I tried hard to remember what I wanted to say. And it was all Edward's fault. And his lips and hands' fault too. Roaming my neck and my body so sensationally and…

"Eddie…"

"Mmm…"

I giggled. "Hey." I put my hands on his cheeks. "Go, take a bath, relax a bit. We have the rest of the night for us. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

I kissed his forehead and let my hands fall giving me a warm smile, as he walked to the bathroom.

In the meantime, I set the table, lit every single candle in the house, put on some nice relaxing music and waited for Edward to finish his bath.

"You were right. I really needed that bath." He said and came from behind the sofa where I was sitting drinking some wine. I leaned my head back to face him and he leaned in to kiss my lips. It was different from other times, more intense because of the weird upside down position of our mouths, but also slower and deeper. I felt a fire being ignited inside me. It started from my lips and moved on to all my body.

Edward was the first to break our kiss. "Mm…You taste like wine." He said licking his lips.

"You want some?"

Edward thought of something for a while and I saw his eyebrow being furrowed after a while and his lips being lifted up on their sides from a canny smile.

"Actually yes." And he took the glass of wine from my hand, put his fingertip in it touching slightly the wine and then stroked my lips with that finger, passing the wine from his finger to my mouth. I was ready to lick my lips, when he stopped me.

"No, wait." And he connected his lips with mine. I felt him sucking them slightly, I guessed tasting the wine he had previously put on them.

I sighed heavily. "Oh God…" I kept my eyes closed. "Sometimes I really wonder how you are real."

I heard him giggling. "Well…" He shrugged with that absolutely proud look on his face.

"You are such a freak." I told him and threw a cushion on him, which he, of course, grabbed in the air before it even had the chance to reach him.

He laughed. "But I am an adorable freak." He caressed my face still standing above me from behind the sofa.

I moved my head. "_My_ adorable freak."

"Always."

"And forever." I added and stood up on the sofa and hugged him. He easily lifted me up and twirled us around ourselves.

The next hours were, as it was usually the case with Edward, some of the best hours of my life. Relaxed, loving, passionate, sweet. Even though I was a writer, somehow I always ran out of adjectives when it came to Edward and my emotions for him. He was beyond everything I could ever describe.

After we had our lunch, we decided to watch "Notting Hill" in honor of the awfully romantic day. This movie was always one of my favourites and somehow now, I was living my own wonderful and perfect Notting Hill. My personal romance with the actor I was once just a fan of and I had ended up being so much more than just a fan. A fiancée, a future wife and I hoped, someday, the mother of our children too.

As it was obvious, we turned the movie into a make out session on the couch. But I kept my distance, cause I wanted to let his urge for me to reach its highest level before I would give him my all. During the last scene of the movie, where Julia Roberts was lying her head on her husband's, Hugh Grant's, lap on a bench at a park and stroked her belly, I turned my face and looked at Edward.

"Eddie, can I ask you something?" I made circles with my finger over his chest.

"Sure." He replied and turned off the DVD leaving only the TV on.

I pressed my lips. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Well, say it simply. As you feel it." He advised me.

I took a deep breath. "Ok." I swallowed hard and started talking. "Do you ever… think of us having children?"

Edward remained serious at first, then a small smile began appearing on his lips, which gradually became larger and lit his whole face. And then he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I said and punched him. But he laughed even harder.

"You do realize you are hurting my feelings right now right?" I added and sat on the other corner of the sofa crossing my hands over my chest and pouting.

"Do you know why I am laughing?" Edward said and stopped laughing. He slowly approached me on the couch. I turned my head away pretending to be offended and not wanting to look at him. I felt silly inside for asking him this and his reaction baffled me even more, but deep inside I knew pretty well, that he wanted to have a family with me, as much as I did too. I just wanted to "play" him a little bit.

"Because you are very silly. The silliest girl in the world." He took some hair away from my shoulder and kissed the skin there.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound very serious, but I am afraid I wasn't very convincing. My voice was trembling a bit.

Edward used his index finger to turn my face to him. He starred in my eyes. "Having many children with you is my dream for the future. You, me and our beautiful family all together living happily in our home."

I felt tears blurring my vision. My lips trembled. "Really?"

Edward smiled warmly and honestly. "Of course _really_ my silly girl." And he pushed my head and rested it over his heart. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight, feeling streams of teardrops running down my face. But it was tears of happiness. And that was good.

"I love you so much!"

Edward lifted my chin up, closed my face in his palms and kissed me repeatedly. "You are the woman that I want as the mother of my children. You understand that?"

I moved my head crying and smiling all at the same time.

"And I love you too. I promise to never ever leave you." Edward told me and took some last tears that were running down my cheeks with his fingers.

"I'll never let you go." I told him and our foreheads touched. "Every day that I wake up, you make me feel like I am dreaming. You are everything I ever wished for."

"My love." And he kissed my lips taking my breath away. He slowly got up and lifted me in his arms. We ceased kissing and starred into each other's eyes smiling widely, as if we were the happiest and luckiest people on Earth. And at that moment, I believed we actually were.

Edward carried me bridal style in our bedroom and slowly put me on our bed. He laid above me and left kisses all over my face, while slowly dragging my dress upwards stroking my legs, belly and ribs in the process. And then…

"Why is Roger howling?" I mumbled, even though I had no intention at all of getting out of this bed whatsoever.

"He'll be fine." Edward tried to reassure me and went on kissing my neck and went lower to my breasts.

"But he doesn't seem to stop Eddie."

He left a sigh and stayed still. Then lifted his head and gazed at me. "I'll go look."

I grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving. "No, no. It's ok." I smiled and got out of bed. "I will check what's wrong. He's probably out of water or something." I sent him an air kiss and fixed my dress, as I walked to Roger's house, which was at the front yard.

Once I got out of the house and approached him, Roger ran towards me and came straight into my arms still making that crying sound.

"Hey, what is wrong sweetie? Tell mama." I stroked his fur and he hid his face in my arms. That was a first. Even for Roger who was a huge fan of hugs and very playful most of the times.

I checked his water and food, but everything seemed to be untouched. He still had plenty of both. We had taken him for a walk before the movie began. So, I could really not understand the reason of his restlessness.

"Why don't you go to sleep now, ok? Everything is ok. Mummy loves you." I said and kissed his head.

Roger surprisingly complied, he never did, and he got in his little house lying down with a sad look in his eyes, while he was staring at me walking away.

Little did I know then of what was coming next. Dogs' six sense was neither a lie nor a myth after all.

I got in the house, sealing the French door behind me and walked to our bedroom again.

"Is everything ok love?" I heard Edward yelling.

"Yes, everything is fine babe." I shouted back to the direction of the bedroom. "Do you want me to bring some more wine too on my way back?"

"Sure." I heard Edward's reply and I took our two glasses and filled them up with some red wine.

As I was walking to our bedroom holding the two glasses, I saw from the corner of my eye that the TV was still on. I left Edward's glass on the table and took the remote control in order to turn the TV off. But once my eyes fell on the screen, I froze instantly. My fingers refused to press any buttons. My breath stopped in my throat and didn't come out. My heart ceased beating for a second.

"What…?" It was the only word that escaped my parted lips.

I turned up the volume.

"_According to the magazine's "Spicy" sources, Edward Cullen, the famous actor, currently dating the author Isabella Swan, was seen last night talking with his ex-girlfriend and also an actress, Tanya Jones. They both seemed very…cozy and relaxed next to each other and there were quite a few intimate moments between them. Her leaning in to him laughing or him whispering something in her ear…"_

I could hear no more. The glass I was holding slipped from my hand. As the "exclusive photos", as the so-called reporter called them, rolled on, I felt my blood freezing under my skin. The heat was on in the house, but inside me, it was like a huge avalanche had stopped over my heart and threatened to put it under an eternal hibernation.

It was _him_. He was standing with Tanya on a pavement outside a cafeteria and they were talking. In the next photo, Edward had a smirk on his face and was whispering something in her ear. In another one, Tanya was smiling widely and touching his shoulder being extremely and ridiculously close to Edward. _MY_ Edward.

Or was he not mine anymore…?

"Babe, I heard a noise. Is everything ok?"

I didn't reply to him. And I didn't need to either. Edward had already come next to me and was starring at the television. I sealed my eyes and tried to breath in. To let some oxygen enter my lungs and make my brain function in any rational way possible.

But I couldn't.

I was running out of oxygen.

"This is bullshit!" Edward yelled somewhere beside me, however to me, it was heard as if he was miles away from me.

I felt him slowly dragging the remote control out of my hand. I was still holding it without realizing it. And then the lights on the TV were out. Nonetheless, my eyes were still focused on it refusing to move an inch. I could still see those images and hear that woman's words in my head. Over and over again. As if they were on repeat. A bad, old tape with a distorted image and sound. A bad tape that I refused to delete and throw away.

"Bella, my love, you have to listen to me."

I moved my arm moving Edward's hand away. "Don't touch me." I still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Please, Bella. You have to listen to me! Please!"

I remained silent. My head was about to burst. My thoughts of what Edward was hiding from me were running wild and fast, like wild free horses in open green fields unable to be tamed.

"What you saw is all a lie. I swear to you, it is not what it seems."

I snorted. "Typical."

Edward passed his hands over his face. "Can you at least look at me?"

I slowly turned my head to him.

"They are lying, Bella." He spelled every word carefully and clearly.

"You weren't with her yesterday?" I asked simply, not moving a muscle.

"What?"

"Were or were you not with Tanya last night, Edward?" I asked again.

His face froze and finally spoke. "I was."

I moved my head.

"But that proves nothing! Let me explain to you. I was just walking down the street and…"

"Is that why you were late yesterday? You came back home at 7 p.m. You usually return at 5."

He exhaled loudly.

"And still I got to know this from that woman on that ridiculous show and not from you."

"Because I knew you would react like this!" He explained moving his hands.

I furrowed one eyebrow. My face drained out of emotions. "Like this?" Was he actually going to accuse me of overreacting now? "Tell me, Edward. If I was in these photos with Jacob and you saw them, would _your_ reaction be like this too?"

He looked me in the eyes without replying. But I could see the answer in them. His eyes couldn't lie.

I snuffed. "I thought so." And I turned my face ahead again facing the television.

Edward moved up and down the living room. "Fuck!" He yelled and kicked the table making a frame with our photo fall off and its glass turning into tiny pieces scattered all over the carpet. No one minded it though.

"Ok." He walked hectically, stopped in front of me and grabbed me from my shoulders staring right in my eyes. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." He stopped, took a deep breath waiting for a reaction from me, but when there wasn't any, he continued. "Last night, I was late, because we had more work than usual to do at the studio. That's all. After that, I drove back home. Somewhere there, I decided to stop by and buy some flowers for you. Remember?" He pointed to the beautiful white and red roses that he had brought to me yesterday. I had put them in a transparent glass vase, which was now on the fireplace.

"What, you wanted to make up to me for cheating on me with her?" I accused him with the coldest voice I could find.

"Can you stop that!" Edward shouted and once he understood that he was about to overdo it, he pressed his lips and looked down, never taking off his hands from my shoulders. After a few seconds, he lifted his head back up and faced me again. "Tanya happened to be there. And once she saw me walking back to my car, she came and talked to me."

"Talked? Is that how you usually talk to your ex-s?"

"Bella, she doesn't mean anything to me! She never did! I've told you before, I was using her. I am really ashamed about it, but that is who I was before I met you. I used to use women. I took what I wanted and left. The thing is that Tanya wanted something more than just that. She thought I loved her and couldn't understand how I left her. But I've moved on. I am with you. And I am happy with you! I don't care about any other woman on this planet. I don't want any other woman on this or any other planet. You need to trust me!"

My heart was yelling to me to believe him. Damn, _I_ wanted to believe him too. But this small unspoken part of my brain, that stupid silly tiny part was shouting so much louder. _"He is a liar! He will deceive you! He'll break your heart!"_

"Why were you laughing?" I asked, but my voice was barely heard.

"I knew there were paparazzis around. They had been following me. That is why she approached me on the first place. She wanted to accomplish this. To spread doubt between us and most of all, to make the tabloids talk about her again. I mean, can't you see it? It was the tabloid "Spicy" that published these photos! Mike's tabloid, Bella!"

The name rang some bells inside my head. Mike Newton. I thought we had got rid of him. When would that end? When would we live in peace?

Edward talked through gritted teeth and clenched his fists. "I swear this bastard will be in great trouble."

"What did she tell you?"

"At first, she was normal and casual. A "hi" and "how are you?". That's all. But then, she must have realized the presence of paparazzis hidden in their cars and the flashes of their cameras and she approached me and tried to seem as if she was flirting me. She was telling me stuff like how much she missed me and how we should give a second chance to ourselves."

"Stop." I said and put my hands over my ears. My lips were trembling, I felt tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision. "I don't wanna hear this!" I yelled on the verge of crying.

"My love, listen to me!" Edward tried to remove my hands from my ears, but I moved my head hectically shouting "No,no!" and closing my eyes.

"Bella, I told her to fuck off!"

Between my ugly sobs, I had heard him speaking. I stopped moving and glared at his face.

"I told her to leave me alone and never talk to me again. That photo of me _"whispering in her ear"_ like that bitch in that show said, is me telling her to get out of my way and never bother me again. And I was smiling, because I knew we were being watched. I didn't want to make a scene for everyone to see."

His excuse partly convinced me. Partly not. I was torn. I felt lost in an endless ocean. Floating on the waves searching in vain for something to grab and hold on to. Edward was trying to give me his hand. But I felt more waves getting between us with every passing second and the ruthless sea was drugging me more and more away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday then? How much worse would I have reacted than I did now?"

Edward passed his hand through his hair and exhaled. His face seemed tensed, full of anxiety and anger. "Because, I don't know. Because I am a fool. Ok?"

I sealed my eyes allowing a few more tears to roll down my cheeks. When I opened them again, I spoke calmly. "I need some time to think." I took my keys and mobile phone from the furniture next to the front door and opened it.

Edward followed me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, where are you going?"

I turned and looked at his hand and then his face. "I will return back home later. I promise. I just want to be alone for a while. Don't follow me."

His look became like a puppy's, ready to plead me, but I just turned my face away before he would change my mind. My hand fell on my side, as he left it and I got out of the house shutting the door behind me. I walked fast in the rain, which was still falling. I heard Roger howling again and Edward crying out loud in the house. Something broke, something made of glass I guessed, and I started running towards my car. I was crying hard and sobbing unstoppably. I got in my car, turned on the engine and stepped on it as fast as I could. If I stayed there one more minute, I wouldn't be able to leave. I would run back to Edward, get in his arms and tell him that I believed everything he told me.

And probably that is what I should have done.

I drove and drove for about an hour. At some point, I heard the song "Ain't no sunshine" on the radio. The song from the movie "Notting Hill". The film that me and Edward were watching just a few minutes ago. A few minutes before this disaster happened. I screamed and hit the radio repeatedly. It stopped.

The "exclusive photos" of Edward and Tanya played again in my mind. One by one showed up in front of me on the car's windscreen and each one of them were a punch through my chest. Repetitive heats on me with every image I saw. I shook my head trying to throw them all away.

_No, Bella. Don't think like that. There must be a logical explanation. Edward can't have lied to you. He loves you!_

My phone rang. I checked who it was and decided to reply. "Alice."

"_Bella? Bella, where are you?"_ She sounded really nervous and worried.

"I am…in my car. Driving around the city. Why?"

"_Why? WHY? Oh my God, are you…are you even serious? Do you know that Edward is about to lose his mind?"_

I snorted. "Is he?"

"_Of course he is! He's been calling you and you don't answer the phone. He thought something bad had happened to you and he called me. He told me what happened."_

"As you see I am still alive." I replied coldly looking at the street in front of me.

"_Yes, and I don't get why you are not at your home with your fiancé right now."_ That was heard like a strict accusation from Alice.

I didn't know what to say. I had begun feeling really silly and to be honest, the only thing I wanted was to see Edward again and talk things though. Apologize for my behavior and believe everything he had told me.

"_Bella, he wasn't lying. He had told me yesterday that he saw Tanya. I am sorry…"_

"_You_ are sorry?" I laughed a bitter laughter. "Sorry for what?"

There was deathly silence for a while. _"Because… I advised him not to tell you anything. I am so sorry! I shouldn't have. He asked me for my opinion and I told him that he should better not tell you that he saw her, because you would get mad and…"_

"Wait. WHAT?" I stepped on the brakes and they screamed hard as they slipped on the wet road, before stopping the car. Horns and yelling were heard from cars passing by. But I didn't care a bit at the moment. "What did you do, Alice?"

"_He told me that Tanya was trying to flirt with him and all, but he stopped her. And he tried to be nice, because paparazzis were all around them. The least he wanted was to cause a mess and ruin his and your reputation, alongside your upcoming works."_

I passed my fingers through my hair. "And he preferred to let me seem like the woman whose man has been cheating on her? Wouldn't that ruin _my_ reputation?"

Alice sighed. _"You are right. Everything you say, you are right, Bella. It was all my fault. He thought he was doing the right thing. Bella, he is out there looking for you right now."_

I pressed my lips. "You know what, Alice?" I put reverse and turned the car around. "You are right. You shouldn't have got into this in the first place." And I hang up on her.

I drove back as fast as I could. I took my phone in my hands and dialed Edward's number. I pressed the "call" button and wished from inside for him to answer.

I didn't have to wait long. Even before the first ring of my call ended, Edward replied with such a sweet and yet worried way, that brought tears in my eyes.

"_My love, where are you? Are you ok?"_

The way he always addressed me as his _"love"_, made my heart melt every single time.

"Eddie…" My voice broke and my vision became extremely blur again. "I am fine. I'm coming home now." I wiped away some tears with the back of my hand. "Where are you?" I asked with urgency.

Edward laughed a bit. _"You know, funny thing. I am out searching for you. I thought something bad happened to you and…"_

I interrupted him. "Edward, please, pleaaase go back home, ok?" Something -a fear perhaps?- deep inside me wanted me to warn him. I wanted him back in our house. Just to be sure.

"_Yes, I am returning right now. I'll see you home love."_ His voice was so much lighter now. As if a huge burden had left his shoulders.

"Eddie, my angel… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I overacted. I shouldn't have…"

"_Bella, we'll talk about it at home, alright?"_ He reassured me calmly with what seemed like a hidden happiness.

"Yes, yes of course. See you soon." I replied.

"_Really soon."_ He added and I could picture him smiling. I smiled as well.

"I love you, Eddie." I said, but then I heard no sound coming back. I checked my phone. I had run out of battery. My phone had died.

"Shit!" I hit the stirring wheel and threw the phone on the seat next to me. I had no idea if Edward had heard me saying that I loved him. I hoped he did, cause I meant it with all my heart. With all the power that I had inside my soul. With every fiber of my body.

"I'm coming home, Edward…" I whispered to myself and speeded up.

While I was driving, I was scanning the streets in case of any sign of Edward and his car. But I saw nothing. I guessed he must have already arrived home.

I shouldn't have ever left our house. Never.

But I had.

Sirens from police cars and ambulances were heard passing next to me. Other drivers yelled at me and called me names for driving like a psychopath. But I had turned all these off. The only thing that I had in my mind was the need to get back to Edward as fast as I could.

On my way back home, I wished that he would be there waiting for me. I imagined the moment I would storm in the house and see him walking hectically in the living room. I would run in his arms and tell him how silly I was and that I love him to the end of the universe and back.

Once I reached our house, I got out with the rain whipping my face shamelessly and ran inside. But when I got in, the smile on my face froze. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Roger was missing too. The living room was a total mess. The vase with the flowers was broken and on the floor. The small table was turned around and everything that was on it was lying on the floor as well. I sat on the couch and closed my face in my hands.

The house's phone rang.

I took it in my hands full of anticipation. "Edward?"

"_Hello, Mrs. Isabella Swan?"_

It was a woman's voice. "Yes, that's me." That was heard more like a question.

"_I am calling from the Southern California Hospital. It is about Mr. Edward Cullen."_

Cold sweat ran along my spine. "About Edward? What's wrong? Is he ok?"

"_Mrs. Swan, I am afraid Mr. Cullen had a car accident."_

_A car accident._

_A car accident._

_A car accident._

My mind repeated these words again and again. I was paralyzed.

"How is he?"

I was afraid to hear the answer. I was afraid for the worst. How would I ever forgive myself? I was to blame for this. If I wasn't stupid enough to leave our house. If I wasn't silly enough to doubt him.

_If…_

"_He is alive, but in a very critical condition. He had a really bad accident. I don't know much. Only that the doctors are performing a surgery on his head now. We found this number on his mobile phone in his car and we called you to let you know." _The woman said and I put my hand over my mouth to prevent a scream from coming out.

"I'll be right there." I told her and the phone fell from my hand on the carpet.

My chest was moving up and down fast. My breath speeded up. In one second, my whole world became dark. Everything around me started spinning fast. It was giving me a headache. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head.

"_Alive. Critical condition. Bad car accident. A surgery. His head."_

"STOOOOOPP!" I yelled and cried. I saw from the corner of my eye the first copy of my new book lying on the sofa next to me.

I stood up, cried out loud and threw it against the wall. I was supposed to show this to Edward. I had it hidden underneath the sofa's cushions. But fate was faster than me and got there first.

My knees felt weak and couldn't hold me any longer. I fell on the floor, became a human ball and sobbed. Endless tears fell on my dress and on the carpet.

I tried to think of a logical explanation for this. The accident must have happened after we hang up the phone. Why? Why hadn't he waited for me here, as I had told him to?

I stood up and wiped away my tears. I took my car keys again and stormed out of the house. The rain was still falling like a white curtain on my car and on the streets, making them slippery. I had to do maneuvers many times, in order to avoid an accident myself. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that somewhere in that hospital, Edward was fighting for his life. And he needed me next to him. He needed to feel my presence. I needed to be next to him and give him strength to fight and survive. And eventually, come back home. Come back to me.

Once I reached the hospital, I parked my car at the first empty spot I found and rushed in. I headed to the receptionist.

"Hello Miss."

"Can you please tell me, in which room do they have Edward Cullen? They brought him a while ago."

She checked her computer. "Oh yes. He is undergoing a surgery right now. He will be transferred in the intensive care after the surgery is over, so I don't think anyone will be allowed in. But, you can wait for the doctors to give you more information."

I moved my head. "Ok. Where should I go?"

She gave me directions and I left for the first floor, where Edward was fighting hard to stay alive.

I reached the room, where the surgery was being done. I saw some seats and sat there. I put my hands on my legs and my head in my hands. Thoughts flooded me. Ominous thoughts that scared me, like a nightmare makes a child wake up from its sleep and search desperately for some consolation and any proof that its nightmare was all gone.

_It was only a bad dream…_

But mine wasn't. Mine was real. Excruciatingly real. And I had to deal with it. I had to push away all these thoughts which silently spoke in my head that I might lose Edward forever. I had to be strong. For him. For me. I knew he could feel my presence here. I was sure he was asking for me. Even now, that he was probably sleeping from the induced coma. I wouldn't leave him alone though.

Suddenly, scenes from my nightmare in Paris penetrated my mind like a bullet threatening to kill me. The fear, that bad feeling which had nestled in my heart and soul since then. The way I ran towards Edward, who was begging for my help. The way I couldn't stop my tears from running that day at the airport in Paris, when I had to say goodbye to Edward before I would head back home and him to Montréal. That continuous awful feeling that something bad was coming.

"Bella…" I felt a hand over my shoulder. I lifted my head up. I was consumed in my own thoughts, that I hadn't heard Alice and Jasper arriving. Alice was standing next to me and her pity look made me feel even worse. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked and stroked my back, while she sat next to me.

I tried to speak. I wanted to talk. But no word could come out of my mouth. Every word that I had in mind was lost in the emptiness and shallowness of my sorrow.

More tears appeared on the edge of my eyes, threatening to drown me in an endless sadness. Alice saw my devastated, heartbreaking expression and stroked my hair putting some, which were falling in my face, behind my ear. I couldn't hold myself anymore. I fell in her arms and poured my soul and emotions out to her.

"Alice…" More ugly sobs. "I swear, if anything happens to Edward…I…I…" My voice broke from the tears and my sobs. I gasped, as I tried to breathe and put some oxygen in my lungs.

"Sssshhh… Don't think like that. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see." She tried to console me.

"But…But it's all my fault! MY FAULT!" I yelled and grabbed her shirt tight, as I hid my face over her left shoulder.

Alice stroked my back. "No, it's not your fault. It was just a bad moment. Which will pass and leave nothing but a dark memory back."

I moved my head. "I will die if anything happens to him. I have no reason to go on without him!" More cold tears streamed down my face and on Alice's black shirt.

"Bella…" Jasper sat on his knees beside me and took my hands in his. "Listen to me. You must be strong now. For Edward. For all of us."

I nodded trying with great difficulty to see him through my blurry vision.

He was right. I had to be strong.

And then it hit me. "You knew all this." I said turning to Alice. My words were supposed to be heard as an accusation, but I was too exhausted and emotionally drained and the result was just a silent whisper and a frown.

"I am sorry, Bella. I should have told you. I had no right to tell him anything. I already feel really guilty about it." She apologized with sincerity in her voice.

"Are you here for Mr. Edward Cullen?" The voice coming from the man in white standing next to us made me turn my head and my attention to him immediately.

"Yes, Doctor. I am Isabella Swan, his fiancée." I declared and wiped some tears away standing up. "How is he? Will he live?"

I saw him pressing his lips firmly. "Mrs. Swan, I am afraid your fiancé is in very critical condition. He is still undergoing a brain surgery. We are trying to relieve the blood pressure in his brain, because of the internal bleeding. He suffers a concussion. He hit on a street lamp with his car. He must have lost control of the vehicle, because of the slippery roads. The impact was really harsh. He has many bruises on his torso and cuts on his arms and face. They are not deep thankfully. But what really worries us is his brain right now. He fell in comma a while after we took him with the ambulance."

I put my hand over my mouth and I felt Alice embracing my shoulders.

"Was there a dog with him too?" I asked feeling concerned about Roger too. Where was he?

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, there was a white dog with him. Unfortunately, it had died before we got there."

My breath hitched and I passed my hands over my face feeling my sorrow getting even bigger from the news.

_Roger is dead!_

I kept repeating in my head, but every time I thought of that, the image of his happy face and him running around the house playfully came to my mind and I just wanted to rip my heart out of my chest and get rid of all the pain once and for all.

"We are all doing our best. I just got out to tell you how it is going. Right now, he has high fever, which we are trying to fight using antibiotics. For now, our first concern is the pressure in his brain."

I felt the ground under my feet shaking violently. "Will he live, Doctor?" I asked him again.

"I'm afraid I can't answer this yet. The next twenty four hours will be really critical for Mr. Cullen."

I repeated the words internally. _"Really critical…"_

My head got dizzy.

My knees felt weak and unable to hold me anymore.

I felt cold sweat running down my face and my spine.

Everything around me started moving and spinning faster and faster till all I could see was a black colour. Darkness everywhere.

"_Bella!"_

My name was heard somewhere from a distance. As if I was in a dark, endless tunnel and I could hear Alice's and Jasper's voices like an echo in my head.

And then I could feel or think nothing anymore.

The voices, the hospital, the people around me, my hundreds of fears of what could possibly happen to Edward.

It was all lost.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** First of all, how are you guys? All alive? Crying? Want to give Edward and Bella a hug? Cause I did after I wrote this. I couldn't relax for a couple of days after ending this heartbreaking chapter. Seconldly, this is a really crucial chapter and I've had it in mind till I began the story. I wanted to write it so much, mostly because it is emotional and for a writer, emotional chapters are the biggest challenge. I think you should know that most of you chose the happy ending in my "happy or sad ending" question. I will see what I will do though. I am still working on it. xD And finally, I really want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story. You warm my heart. :') I feel like I should apologize for this really sad chapter, but well. I did warn you at the beginning, didn't I? :p

P.S. Killing Roger was one of the hardest moments of the whole story for me. I LOVE this dog. So, why kill him you ask? Oh well… You know writers. :p xD We like screwing up the characters we like most. It's kinda masochistic to be honest. lol

Till next time! :)

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Kirsty: Noted that! :) Thank you for giving me your opinion. The truth is that they've been though a lot. We'll see what happens.

xxHopes4everxx: Hey dear! Thank you so much! Aww! You are so nice and sweet. Means a lot to me. Well, this chapter is a long one. xD And has all kind of emotions in it. Hope you liked it. (well, you know how I mean it.. xD )

giota: Same goes to you too. Noted! I will have in mind all your comments about the happy or sad ending. You will all see soon I guess. (well, not that soon. We are still a few months away from the end.) Thank you so so much once more for your kind words! You are always so nice and kind. :) Means a lot to me. Lots of love to you! xo


	28. Chapter 28-Misery

**Chapter 28- "Misery"**

Hello Dreamers! :)

The new chapter starts with Edward's perspective, cause I want you to see what happened after his argument with Bella and the accident from his perspective. After that, we go back to "now" and from Bella's perspective in the hospital. So, enjoy (as much as you can) and beware. Once again, a heartbreaking chapter. *grabs tissues* And lastly, thanks so much for all your kind words on the last chapter! You made me smile guys! :)

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW** my twitter page that I made recently. I post updates on the story, quotes of the story and some stuff about me. /Imaginary_Witch ( Imaginary_Witch)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

_"I can't hear your voice  
>but you know I feel your soul.<em>

_Where have you gone  
>My love, my friend<br>Somewhere without any pain  
>I'm not afraid now, I'm not alone<br>We will meet again_._"_

"_**We will meet again"-Vast**_

**XXX**

**~Edward's point of view~**

I heard glass breaking. The thought that something had happened to Bella made me ran out of the bedroom as fast as I could.

"Babe, I heard a noise. Is everything ok?" I asked as I walked to her and saw shattered pieces of glass on the floor and wine spilled everywhere and giving me the notion that they were drops of blood stains on the carpet.

Once I saw her standing there, like a frozen statue, I followed her stare and realized what it had been that caught her attention and made her react like that.

I approached her more and stood next to her. I couldn't believe the things that bitch on that lame TV show was saying. And these fucking photos. How dare they claim that I was cheating on Bella?

I kept watching and cursing from inside me whoever it was that did this to us. And then I heard that name. That hideous name which seemed to be haunting us for months now. I thought we had got rid of him, but Mike Newton was still there to torment us. I swore to make his life a living hell.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled frustrated and felt on the verge of breaking things around me. Or that bitch's head against the desk that she was leaning on.

I scanned Bella's face searching for any reactions, any signs of hate, pain, despise. Anything. But she was emotionless and her face hard to decipher. Bella should stop watching this thing. I slowly took the remote control from her hand, as she was still holding it and turned off the TV. However, she didn't move an inch. She remained frozen. I started getting really worried. She could yell at me, hit me, call me names. But this? This reaction was not what I expected at all.

"Bella, my love, you have to listen to me."

And then she moved. In fact, she threw my hand away when I tried to reach for her. I felt a light pain in my heart and an ominous feeling that things were not good at all. Dark clouds started gathering above us and I felt a storm coming towards us.

"Don't touch me." She said and I felt another stab through my chest.

She had to listen to me. She had to know the truth. These photos were just an illusion. A trap that Tanya and Mike had made for me. And like the fool I was, I fell in it so fucking easily.

"Please, Bella. You have to listen to me! Please!" I begged her again.

She didn't reply and that gave me some courage to continue.

"What you saw is all a lie. I swear to you, it is not what it seems."

She snorted sarcastically. "Typical."

I passed my hands over my face. She couldn't even look at me. Is that how disgusted she was? "Can you at least look at me?"

She slowly and unwillingly decided to indulge me and turned her face to me.

"They are lying, Bella." I tried to speak out clearly and as truthfully as I could. Because I was saying the truth. I was never with Tanya or any other woman since Bella got in my life. I love Bella. Only her. I don't need anyone else.

"You weren't with her yesterday?"

Her question caught my off guard. If I replied "yes" that would be as if I practically acknowledged and proved her right. If I replied "no", then she would call me a liar.

"What?"

"Were or were you not with Tanya last night, Edward?" She asked again and I realized that I had to answer her. And I would tell her the truth. I wouldn't lie to her again. I should have told her that Tanya stopped me last night and talked to me, as if nothing had changed between us. I was on my way back home, I had decided to buy some flowers for Bella and all of a sudden, as I was walking back to my car, Tanya appeared out of nowhere. I was sure now that she must have been following me.

_That bitch!_ I thought from inside me.

My blood froze in my veins when I realized what I was about to say. "I was."

Bella just moved her head. I could see the word "cheater" written in her eyes. I could see the wild thoughts that were formed in her beautiful mind.

I had to stop that. "But that proves nothing! Let me explain to you. I was just walking down the street and…"

"Is that why you were late yesterday? You came back home at 7 p.m. You usually return at 5."

I exhaled loudly. She made the wrong assumptions. She misunderstood everything. And it was my fault. I should have talked to her about Tanya. I should have explained earlier. She should have heard it from me. Not from a silly TV show. I should have never listened to Alice's advise, who told me to keep it a secret and not tell Bella, because she would get angry and think that I cheated on her. And what was the outcome anyway? One and the same.

"And still I got to know this from that woman on that ridiculous show and not from you." She accused me.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" _Lame excuses, Edward._

Definitely not a wise thing to say. I saw Bella's expression changing drastically. She became furious and uncontrollable. I could feel her ready to burst from anger.

"Like this? Tell me, Edward. If I was in these photos with Jacob and _you_ saw them, would _your_ reaction be like this too?"

I wanted to slap myself. Because I knew that she was right. Again. Her questions were right on point and it was hard for me to prove my claims right. Of course, I would get really angry if that happened to me. I would think that Jacob was trying to win her back and I would probably break his bones, just to give him a lesson and a warning to stay away from my woman.

I kept looking at her in the eyes with the only thought in my head to grab her and kiss her and then hold her tightly in my arms and show her in this way that I was hers. I never stopped being hers. That would never change. Not now not ever.

"I thought so." She finally said reading behind my silence.

I had reached a dead end. I didn't know what to do for her to believe me.

I moved up and down the living room. "Fuck!" I yelled and kicked the table from my nerves making a frame with our photo fall off and break into many little pieces. I wanted to care about it, but I couldn't give a fuck about it right now.

"Ok." I said and tried to stay calm as I stopped in front of Bella and held her shoulders staring into her eyes. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." I breathed deeply trying to find the right words to tell her the truth and not make her even more angry. I checked her and saw that she was staring back at me waiting for me to start talking. And so I did. "Last night, I was late, because we had more work than usual to do at the studio. That's all. After that, I drove back home. Somewhere there, I decided to stop by and buy some flowers for you. Remember?" I showed her the flowers that I had brought her the other night on my way back home. I remember how she had loved them, smelled their marvelous scent and put them in that vase immediately, because she wanted them to "live forever like our love would" as she had told me.

"What, you wanted to make up to me for cheating on me with her?"

Her words were a slap on my face. I never thought that she would be so harsh, so stubborn, so jealous. She was driving me crazy! "Can you stop that!" I yelled at her and I understood that I had crossed the line. I wasn't making it easier for myself. Therefore, I decided to look somewhere else, calm myself down and after a few deep breaths I lifted my head up and looked at her again. "Tanya happened to be there. And once she saw me walking back to my car, she came and talked to me."

"Talked? Is that how you usually talk to your ex-s?" She slapped back.

I decided that the best way for her to understand me was to tell her exactly what had happened and then make her understand my deep feelings for her. And I hoped that this would convince her of the truthfulness of my words. "Bella, she doesn't mean anything to me! She never did! I've told you before, I was using her. I am really ashamed about it, but that is who I was before I met you. I used to use women. I took what I wanted and left. The thing is that Tanya wanted something more than just that. She thought I loved her and couldn't understand how and why I left her. And to be quite honest, she was using me too. She never loved me. But I've moved on. I am with you. And I am happy with you! I don't care about any other woman on this planet. I don't want any other woman from this or any other planet. You need to trust me!"

I saw her lost in her thoughts for a while thinking about something. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, wrinkles appeared on her flawless face. She was torn. I could see it.

I was ready to break the silence and ask her if she was ok or to say something, anything! But she got me first. "Why were you laughing?" She asked in an extremely low voice.

"I knew there were paparazzis around. They had been following me. That is why she approached me on the first place. She wanted to accomplish this. To spread doubt between us and most of all, to make the tabloids talk about her again. I mean, can't you see it? It was the tabloid "Spicy" that published these photos! Mike's tabloid, Bella!"

I mean, it was so freaking obvious! It was Mike Newton behind all these! How could she not see it?

Bella remained silent and I saw recognition shining in her eyes. Hadn't she paid much attention to the name till now?

"I swear this bastard will be in great trouble." I threatened through gritted teeth.

"What did she tell you?"

A small hope appeared inside me. Perhaps she was starting to believe me after all. "At first, she was normal and casual. A "hi" and "how are you?". That's all. But then, she must have realized the presence of paparazzis hidden in their cars and the flashes of their cameras and she approached me and tried to seem as if she was flirting me. She was telling me stuff like how much she missed me and how we should give a second chance to ourselves."

"Stop." Bella shouted and put her hands over her ears refusing to hear anymore from the things I had to say. "I don't wanna hear this!" I saw teardrops shining on the corner of her eyes and I cursed myself from inside me from being the cause of these tears.

But she had to let me finish. She had to hear the whole story! "My love, listen to me!" I tried to take her hands off her ears, but she refused to obey.

"No, no!" She shouted and sealed her eyes, so that she wouldn't look at me either.

"Bella, I told her to fuck off!" I spoke loudly so that I would catch her attention between her sobs. God, how I wanted to wash away those tears and take her in my arms and comfort her. Because she was my other half. When she was in pain, I felt pain too. When she cried, I wanted to kill the person who made her cry.

And this time this person was…me.

"I told her to leave me alone and never talk to me again. That photo of me _"whispering in her ear"_ like that bitch in that show said, is me telling her to get out of my way and never bother me again. And I was smiling, because I knew we were being watched. I didn't want to make a scene for everyone to see." I explained once I saw her looking back at me.

She remained silent. Dangerously silent. At moments like these I wished I could read her mind and hear her thoughts. She had this blank stare in her eyes, which scared me to death. Her other times beautiful brown and green eyes were now two huge black holes ready to swallow me in their abyss.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday then? How much worse would I have reacted than I did now?"

There we were again. At the same point where we started. I don't know which infuriated me more. The fact that she still didn't trust me or that I knew she was actually right and I had the urge to kick myself for not having told her earlier about it. I passed my hands through my hair and exhaled loudly. "Because… I don't know. Because I am a fool. Ok?"

I saw Bella closing her eyes and a few more tears touched her soft cheeks as they rolled down and finally fell on her white dress. It should be me touching her cheeks and not these teardrops.

After a while, she opened her eyes again and spoke with a calm voice. "I need some time to think." And then, she took her keys, her mobile phone and headed to the door.

She wanted to leave? No! She couldn't leave! I couldn't let her do so. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Bella, where are you going?"

She gave me a death look. Then her eyes fell on my hand, which was holding her, staring at it in a judgmental way. I knew she didn't like me acting like that, but there was no way I would let her go like that.

"I will return back home later. I promise. I just want to be alone for a while. Don't follow me." She talked as if that was the simplest thing to say. But it wasn't. We never ran away from each other. We always talked things through. We could do it this time too.

And for a second there, I thought she would stay. I thought that my pleading look changed her mind.

But she didn't.

My hand fell lifeless on my side as Bella turned around giving me the coldest look she had ever given me and closed the door behind her.

I passed my hands through my hair and started breathing heavily. I wanted to run after her, but I knew that this wouldn't change anything. She would ignore me again.

My eyes fell on the vase with the white roses I had bought for her last night. I lost my temper. I threw it down and saw it breaking into pieces, as I left a loud cry which echoed in the whole living room.

Roger perhaps heard all this argument between me and Bella, or he just heard my recent outburst, and he started barking and howling. I went outside and checked on him. The moment he saw me, he ran to me and sat in front of my feet with a sad look on his face.

I lifted him up and held him in my arms. "Hey, boy. You are sad too?"

He licked my face. I smiled bitterly. "Yeah.. Me too…"

I took him inside and sat on the couch with him cuddling on my lap. I had never seen him so silent and sad before.

"I know why I'm sad. But what's wrong with you?"

What a fool I was waiting for an answer from a little dog. I huffed and stroked his white as snow fur.

I sat back on the couch, my head leaning back on the cushions and my eyes staring at the ceiling. Something caught my attention though. Something was hidden behind the couch's cushions.

I took them out of the way and saw it. "Oh God…" It was Bella's book. The very first copy I guessed. I opened the first page. Underneath the title she had written a note.

"_To the love of my life_

_who inspires me every single day_

_and makes me go further._

_Thank you!_

_I love you._

_Always and forever yours._

_Bella."_

I put my hand over my mouth. I remembered how my mother used to tell me all the time that "boys don't cry", but man, was I ready to cry rivers now. My throat was aching. My eyes burnt.

"Fuuuuck!" I yelled and threw the book against the wall with all my force.

I couldn't believe how a perfect night had become a total nightmare. And all this because of me. ME!

Roger jumped away from my lap and started barking and running around me.

"Stop!" I told him as I was searching for my mobile phone.

I had to find her. I had to make it up to her. I would beg her, fall on my knees if I needed too. I didn't care at all.

I dialed Bella's number. I waited and waited, but she didn't reply.

"Why? WHY?" I pressed the call button again. I had seen her taking her phone with her. I also knew that she had asked me for some time for herself. But I wasn't gonna allow any distance or spaces get between us whatsoever.

I threw the phone on the couch frustrated. I left out a loud sigh and sat back on the couch with a noise. The cushions gave in to my weight and I closed my eyes lost in my own thoughts.

Maybe I should give her some time. She told me she would return home anyway, didn't she?

Roger came in my arms again and rested on my laps. I started stroking him again without opening my eyes.

"Just a few more minutes. Let's give Mum some time, shall we, Rog?"

He made that cute puppy sound as a reply, which sounded more like a cry to me. But what did I know about dogs anyway.

Time passed. The room started getting cold. If this argument had never happened, I might have been getting warm by Bella's body right now in our cozy bed. Instead I was sitting alone in our living room with our lovely dog, both missing her like crazy.

I checked my mobile phone. No missed calls. No messages.

"Let's try again." I whispered and called Bella. No answer again. "Where are you babe?" I pressed my lips and called her again. It didn't take long for that woman with the deep voice to come out and inform me that the number I was calling was not available.

I started feeling cold sweat running down my spine. What if something was wrong? What if something had happened to Bella?

And then, I decided that I should call others too and ask them if she had contacted them in any way. And the first person that I thought of -and who was living quite near to us- was Alice Brandon and my manager, Jasper Hale. She might have spoken to them or even better gone to them. That would make me feel a lot more relaxed.

I dialed Alice's number.

"_Hey, Edward! Didn't expect you to call me so late."_ Her voice sounded happy and casual, but at the same time somehow worried too.

"Hi, Alice."

"_Is everything alright?"_

"Uh…Actually no. It's not. You see…I've had this awful fight with Bella and…."

"_Wait."_ She interrupted me. _"A fight? Why?"_ She seemed like she couldn't believe her ears.

I explained everything that had happened and since she was the one who had advised me to not tell Bella about this, she started apologizing and asking me to forgive her. But to be quite honest, it was not entirely her fault. It was mostly mine. I should have known better my own fiancée. I should have spoken to her on the first place.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have got you in all this." I told her moving my head resigned, as if she could see me through the phone.

"_I-I don't know what to say."_ She exhaled and there was silence for a while. _"Look. Let me call her. She may reply my calls. It's the least I can do to make it up for all this mess."_

I huffed. "All this mess is not your fault, Alice." Obviously not. "It is Mike Newton's and my ex's, Tanya's, fault. And they will pay for it."

"_Yeah…"_

And then I remembered. "Is Jasper there?"

"_Yes, he is right here."_

"Can you please give him to me? I need to ask him a favor."

"_Sure."_ She replied.

"In the meantime, Alice, please try to reach Bella and explain things to her. I'll owe you." I really would. I would do anything to get Bella back at our home. Back in my arms again.

"_I definitely will."_

After a few seconds, Jasper came on the phone.

"Hey man, I need you to do something."

"_What is it, Edward?"_

"Do you remember Mike Newton?"

"_That guy who was threatening you guys with stories about you?"_ Oh yeah, he did remember him well.

"Yes, him." I almost spilled out the words like they were the most despicable words that ever existed. As despicable as this low-life asshole. "He is back, Jasper. Did you see the news about me and Tanya and all this shit they've been telling about us?"

"_Yeah, I did. Where did that come from?"_ He sounded puzzled himself.

"That came from Mike and Tanya."

"_Tanya? Mike? How…? Oh!"_ He figured it out in the end. He had found the connection between them all. _"They set you a trap."_

I moved my head. "Yes, they did. Tanya wanted to get more famous and promote herself and Mike wanted to get richer." I said and felt my blood boiling in my veins. "That is why I want you to use this evidence about Mike Newton that you had found almost a year ago. Remember?"

"_Oh yes, about him and his father and how they tricked the system and paid judges to win their cases?"_

"Exactly! These two are the reason me and Bella had a huge fight. So, I want this evidence out in every single paper and magazine that exists. I want every show on TV to show this assholes face. I want him to go down." I spoke with vengeance and so much hate and repulsion, that I never thought I would ever feel for any person in the whole world. But I despised him down to my core. I wanted him to pay. Putting him in jail was a good start.

Jasper talked after a while. _"Ok. I will do it. Tomorrow morning, everyone will know who he really is."_

"Good." I replied satisfied. "And one last thing, Jas. Make also known to the press that Tanya Jones tried to manipulate me and falsely show everyone that there was something between us. That will for sure have an impact on her career and her future relationships as well. Let people see the bitch she is." More anger boiled inside me threatening to burn me inside out.

"_Ok, Edward. I am on it."_ Jasper said simply.

I hang up and clinched my fists with my mobile in one of them. I felt it ready to break between my fingers. I hated the fact that my hands were tied and I was sitting here doing nothing.

But I had to act. I had to find Bella.

"That's it." I said through my teeth. "I'm going to find her." I walked to the front door, taking my car keys and the house keys as I opened the door. I wouldn't wait for Alice or anyone else to find her. I, her fiancé, had to do that.

I was ready to close the door, when Roger ran out of the house barking.

"Roger! Get in the house now!" I shouted behind him and I followed him in the rain. But he had already reached my car and was jumping around it and barking like crazy.

"I said get in the house!" I commanded him again, but he growled to me and grabbed my trousers dragging me to the driver's door.

I moved my head giving up. "I can't deal with you too now." I set off the alarm and opened the door. Roger jumped in the car and sat on the passenger's seat. I yelled at him when he dried his fur on the seat, but he barked as a response. He seemed as tensed as I was. As if he could sense what was going on.

Ten minutes later, I was on the main road searching for Bella's car. No sign of her anywhere.

I took the first right turn and almost lost control of my car on the slippery from the rain road.

"Shit!" I shouted and did a maneuver. "That was close, right Rog?" He turned to me and barked twice.

A few more minutes passed. I ignored a STOP sign, then a red light and I was sure that I should stop driving like a maniac, but that feeling that Bella might have had an accident and that was why she hadn't called me back, made me tremble and my heart ache.

"_She is fine, Edward. You are acting silly. She is fine!"_ I tried to remind myself whenever my thoughts took a wild turn and insane scenarios were formed in my head.

Five more anxious and never ending minutes passed. My phone rang. I took it in my hands and once I saw the name, I answered it immediately.

"My love, where are you? Are you ok?"

"_Eddie…"_

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Not only because I heard her voice again, but also because the way she spelled out my name proved to me that she wasn't angry with me anymore.

"_Where are you?"_ She sounded worried.

I now laughed with the whole idea and the reason that got me out in the streets. How dumb was I? "You know, funny thing. I am out searching for you. I thought something bad happened to you and…"

"_Edward, please, pleaaase go back home, ok?"_ She pleaded me and her voice was the sweetest spellbound that touched my heart.

And to be honest, that was the only thing I wanted to do. Go back home to where I belonged.

"Yes, I am returning home right now. I'll see you there love." I felt so much lighter now. Like a huge burden had been lifted off my chest. It was all over now. We would be together again and this night would be nothing but a bad reminiscence.

"_Eddie, my angel… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I overacted. I shouldn't have…"_ Her voice almost broke. I couldn't bare hearing her like that.

I interrupted her. "Bella, we'll talk about it at home, alright?" I tried to sound as calm as I could, because I was. And to be quite honest, talking was the last thing I wanted to do right now. In my thought I imagined me waiting for Bella in our living room and once the door would open and I would see her, I would run and take her in my arms. And I would never ever let her go again.

"_Yes, yes of course. See you soon."_ She replied.

"Really soon." I corrected her, because I would make sure to reach home as fast as I could. I smiled thinking of her beautiful face.

"_I love you, Eddie."_ I heard her saying and my heart skipped a bit at the sound of it. It did every time she told me that she loved me. I closed my eyes briefly taking in her sweet like honey words.

"I love you too my Bella." But no answer was heard. "Bella?" I repeated when instead of her voice, I heard that noise which informed me that she wasn't on the phone anymore.

I looked my mobile's screen.

"Damn phones!" I said and threw it on the back seats. I took a sudden turn on the left ignoring the yelling from the other drivers and the horns. And as it seems that move of mine infuriated Roger, because he started barking like crazy and jumping up and down on his seat.

"Roger stop! Stay! Stay!" I tried to command him according to the lessons I remembered me and Bella did to him. But it didn't seem to work at all. Roger kept barking and growling and suddenly, he lifted his front legs up and almost jumped on the dashboard.

"Roger get off!" I yelled and used my right hand to push him away. But then I saw from the corner of my eye an old lady crossing the street.

"SHIT!" I shouted and held tight on the steering wheel turning it right to avoid hitting her. But the car refused to obey. I heard the sound of the tires screaming on the wet road and then…

And then I saw flashes black and white, some red spots in my vision and what seemed like memories of my Bella, all passing in front of me. She was kissing me with passion, hugging me, talking to me. Somewhere between Roger's barks and the blinding light from the street lamp which was coming towards me, I heard Bella telling me that she loved me.

"Bella…" was the only word that could get out of my lips as I was gazing at her face being formed on the raindrops on my car's windscreen and I reached out to touch her through the cold glass.

And then she smiled to me…

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

Can your life go from being the perfect dream to the worst nightmare? Can your world collapse in just a few minutes?

As it seems, it can.

And the results can be devastating. The sorrow, the sadness, the tears leave behind nothing more than the debris of what was once a wonderful, dreamy life.

And you are just standing there, in the middle of this chaos, wishing for a miracle to happen. Even though you feel your hopes are getting less and less with every beating second, with every ticking of the clock, which so shamelessly counts the time backwards and warns you that there is an end coming.

And sometimes it is coming faster than you think. Faster than you were ever afraid of.

_Tick Tack. Tick Tack._

The sound of the clock ticking became louder and louder in my head. First, it was coming from a distance, but then the sound came closer and closer with every passing second.

_Tick Tack._

My eyes flickered. Like young birds which try to spread their wings.

_Tick Tack._

My eyelashes felt heavy, but I managed to move them and open my eyes for a while.

"_Where am I?"_ I wondered as I looked the white sheets I was lying on. I was still in the hospital. My eyes fell on the clock on the wall right over the blue door in the other side of the room. So, that was it. That was the clock which was counting shamelessly my Edward's minutes.

"Eddie…" I spelled out his name and felt tears appearing in the corner of my eyes.

"Bella?"

I turned on my right. "Alice?"

She smiled to me and hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

I gave her a stern look. "As if someone has ripped out my heart from my chest."

She stroked my hair.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted."

It all came back now. Flashes from the last memories I had before everything became black and darkness sucked me in.

Before I could talk again, Alice had pressed a small button over the headboard of the bed I was lying on.

"What did you just do?" I asked her.

"I called for a nurse to see you. You passed out, sweetie. Thankfully, me and Jasper caught you before you touched the ground. The doctor got worried though and did some blood tests to you and then put you to rest."

I tried to take in all the information Alice had just given me. I moved my head. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"For thirteen hours Mrs. Swan." The doctor replied as he walked in the room and had obviously heard my question. "How are you feeling? Any headaches? Stomachaches?"

"I feel like throwing up. Does that count?" I said a bit ironically. The love of my life was struggling to stay alive. I didn't care how I was. What mattered to me was only him and his health.

"Actually yes. It is quite…relevant." He replied and he threw a mysterious look at Alice, who half-smiled and nodded. She knew something I didn't.

"How is Edward?" I asked thinking that there probably was some good news from him and that is why they were so secretive and smiling.

"He is in critical condition, but stable Mrs. Swan, but…"

"I want to see him." I put my elbows against the mattress and tried to get up. But both the doctor and Alice grabbed me and put me back on the bed.

"You should better stay here and relax." The doctor advised me.

"I don't want to relax! I want to see Edward!" I yelled impatiently and threw their hands away.

"Mrs. Swan please, stay calm! You must remain calm!" The doctor advised me sternly and a bit too bossy.

I opened my mouth ready to protest, but Alice interrupted me. "Bella, dear, listen to Doctor Gilbert. It's for your own good."

My eyes moved from Alice to the doctor and back again in a few seconds.

"Will anyone tell me what is going on here?" I was running out of patience.

Doctor Gilbert took a deep breath, remained serious and then talked. "Mrs. Swan, we did some blood tests to you, while you were unconscious, to see if there was anything wrong."

I checked on my hand. I could see the place where the needle had passed my skin and took out a sample of my blood. There was a small bruise now. I put my hand over it. "Yes, Alice told me about it. And?"

"And we found out that…" He paused for a while trying to find the words I guessed. "You are pregnant, Mrs Swan. You are in the sixth week of your pregnancy. Congratulations."

My blood froze in my veins. My breath hitched. I felt Alice closing my hand in hers and stroking it gently. My thoughts were lost in nowhere. Images of that mysterious dream of me and Edward, that I had seen a few days ago, were passing through my head so fast, that it caused me dizziness and made me feel nauseous. Me and Edward in older times, dancing gracefully, then us kissing in secret in the woods and how Edward touched my belly and told me that he would protect me and our baby and begged me to run away with him.

Oh how I wish I could run away with him from everyone and everything…

"Wh-What?"

"That explains why you fainted and the fact that you feel dizzy and want to vomit."

"Oh my God!" I said and put my hand over my mouth. I brought my legs close to my chest and became a human ball. I started crying hard.

"Eddie… Our baby… Oh my God…" I sobbed, as I was moving back and forth.

"Sweetie, please…" Alice sat next to me and hugged me bringing me closer into her arms.

"Mrs. Swan, I know you feel bad about Mr. Cullen and it's normal." The doctor came and sat on the edge of the bed. "But right now, trust me, you need to stay as calm as possible. For the life that you carry inside you. You fainting is a sign that your body reacted to the extreme angst and psychological pain that you are going through."

I huffed. "And what exactly do you suggest I do? We are talking about the love of my life here! The father of my child! How am I supposed to stay calm and relaxed?" I talked and felt my voice breaking when I spelled the word "father". Alice stroked my back. I was still hidden in her arms.

"You must protect your child no matter what. This must be your main concern at the moment. Let us worry about your fiancé. Cause I can ensure you, we are and will do whatever humanly possible to keep him alive and help him wake up from his comma."

The doctor's words put me into thoughts. I instinctively put my hands over my belly and cried again. Cried because dark thoughts came to my mind. What if Edward didn't make it? What if our child never got to meet his or her father?

What if…?

What if…?

After a few minutes, I lifted my head up and used the back of my hands to wipe away some lonely last tears.

"Ok." I finally said. "I will try."

The doctor was right. This human being which was growing inside me was a part of me and a part of my precious Edward. By hurting me, I was hurting our child too. Thus, Edward as well. I don't know if he could hear or feel anything now that he was in comma, but I was pretty sure that there was a secret strong bond between us, which connected our souls magically. And I was convinced that somehow he could feel me. And therefore, I should stay positive and strong for him. And now for our little baby too.

"Alright. Now, I would like you to eat something."

"Eat? Are you kidding me? I am not hungry at all." I replied instantly.

"Mrs. Swan, you just told me you would try."

I sighed and looked down on my clothes. I wasn't wearing the white short dress that I was wearing last night. I just realized that with all this chaos going on, I didn't even notice that I was wearing this somehow transparent dress, when I came to the hospital last night. Thankfully, I had put on a coat to protect me from the cold, so not many would have seen it. I still wondered though, how I ended up with a pair of black jeans and a white pullover.

"I will bring some food for her." Alice announced and stood up from the bed willingly.

"Thanks Mrs. Brandon. Take care of her, please. We will keep you informed about Mr. Cullen." Doctor Gilbert said and walked out of the room.

I grabbed Alice's hand. "Alice, wait."

She stopped and turned to me. "Bella, no. You are not going to change my mind. You need to eat and I won't…"

"No, no. It's not that." I dismissed her claim moving my hands in the air. "I want to ask you something else."

Her eyebrows became a straight line. "What is it, sweetie?"

She stared at me again.

"What happened to my…other clothes?" I asked and bit my lips.

Alice's mouth was lifted at its side a little. "I guessed you wouldn't mind me borrowing your house's keys and dressing you up with something less…revealing."

Oh.

I moved my head blushing a bit. Not that any blood was running in my veins anymore. I felt empty and cold inside. "You guessed right."

"That's what I thought." She smiled to me and turned to leave the room in order to bring me food to eat.

"Alice." She stopped at the door and turned to face me. "Thank you. For everything."

She smiled as much as she could -cause I could see she was really sad and emotional too, but she was trying to stay strong for me- and left.

I laid back on the bed again and looked at the clock on the wall. It showed exactly twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

I left a sigh and tried to put my thoughts into a logical order. Edward crashing. In critical condition. I was pregnant. Six weeks.

I started counting. This means that I conceived in Paris, where we had gone to spend our Christmas holidays along with our friends and family. Which would be quite possible, since I had stopped taking my pills and Edward didn't use protection.

I passed my hands over my face exhaling heavily. What was I going to do now?

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey."

"Jasper?" I was surprised he came in the room.

"I wanted to see how you were and Alice told me to…"

"To check on me while she is away." I pressed my lips and moved my head realizing the real reason of his presence in here. "So, are you gonna be my bodyguard or just my guard now?"

Jasper's expression changed. There was something else in his eyes now, a sentiment I couldn't decipher.

"Bella, I am here as your friend. I care about you whether you believe it or not." He came and sat next to me. "You know, Edward loved you. A lot. And I am sure he would want me to protect both of you at this difficult moment. Until he wakes up that is and takes his place again."

I felt something getting stuck on my throat. The inside of me burnt from the words I had just heard from Jasper. It meant so much for me hearing all these from him.

But the sound of Edward's name and how he would want me and our baby to stay safe made me lose it. I breathed in trying to suppress the new waves of tears which threatened to emerge from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh no, don't start this. I am not feeling comfortable with women crying." Jasper said in a failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Yeah. Like that was even possible.

"I'm sorry, Jas. It's just too hard. I can't stop it… I…" Teardrops started running down my cheeks. "I'm scared Jasper. I'm afraid of losing Edward. I swear if anything happens to him… If he doesn't make it… I will die too. I won't be able to move on. I won't survive." I sobbed and moved my head from side to side passing my hands through my hair.

"Sshh! Don't talk like that." He stroked my hair. "Of course he will make it. Edward is a fighter. He would never give up. Especially now." He motioned to my belly. "He loves you too much to let go."

I pressed my lips and looked up at the ceiling trying to stop my tears.

"You have to be strong for him, Bella. For your baby. For all of us actually." I turned and looked at him.

"You are a good guy, Jasper." I held his hand. "You should show this sensitive part of yours more often you know."

He snorted. "It's not that easy in my job."

"I know. But your job has nothing to do with what we are going through right now, has it?"

He thought my words for a while and then nodded unwillingly pressing his lips. He knew I was right.

"And Bella, please take it easy on Alice. She has a really hard time right now."

I looked at him puzzled. "How you mean?"

"She blames herself for all this. She keeps saying that if she hadn't advised Edward to not tell you anything about Tanya, he wouldn't be here now." He explained and I felt a weight being gathered on my chest. I felt really bad for her now. Because for a while, I had accused her and spoken badly to her on the phone when she told me what she had done. But it wasn't her fault.

I nodded. "I will. Don't worry. I know she just wanted to help. She didn't know."

"She tries really hard to make up for it. You have no idea."

"I can imagine." I sighed. "Tell her that I don't blame her though."

Jasper smiled relieved. "I will." Then, he hesitated and after a while, talked again. "You know, there is something more."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Remember Mike Newton?"

I pressed my lips and frowned breathing angrily. "That asshole? Don't even remind me his name. He is the main reason Edward is in there!" I accused him and pointed to where I thought was the intensive care.

"Well, consider yourselves done with him once and for all." Jasper announced with a proud look in his eyes.

"Done? As in…"

"As in totally over."

I couldn't believe in my ears. We were finally free of him? "What do you mean?" I approached him on the bed. "Tell me, please."

"Remember a long time ago, when he threatened you with some photos and clues he had about Edward's ex fiancée, Kate, and his friend's, James's, gang, which the Newton guy thought Edward belonged too?"

I nodded infuriated. Of course I did. He made my days a living hell. Mine and Edward's too. "He threatened to publish them and ruin Edward's career."

"And what did I do?"

I tried to think back and dig deep in my subconscious. I had deleted these memories of Mike Newton, but now I had to bring them back in the surface from the dark places where they were lying. Just temporarily though.

I finally figured it out. "Oh yes. Of course!" I smiled bitterly. "You found out information about him and his father. His father, Jack Newton, who is a lawyer, was involved in economical scandals. He had paid judges in order for his clients, some big financial companies, to win the trials. And Mike Newton was the one to hide all these cases away and make sure that no one would ever shed any light on them and make them known."

Jasper nodded. "Exactly."

I opened my eyes widely and a smile started being formed on my lips, after many hours of tears and sorrow. "Tell me that you sent the information to the press."

Jasper shrugged. "It was Edward's request."

"Edward's?"

Jasper remained silent for a while thinking of something. He grimaced and he pressed his lips. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" I got really worried with his mysterious words.

He sighed. "Edward called me a while after the fight you had yesterday…" His voice fainted when he saw my reaction. "Oh no, please. Don't."

"I'm ok. I'm ok. Look." I talked too fast and rushed into proving him wrong. The fact was that I wasn't alright, at all. But I couldn't break down now. "What did he tell you?"

Jasper stared at me for a while torn between talking to me and making more sadness and tears appear or not talking and leave me in the darkness.

"You can tell me, Jasper."

He took a deep breath. "He told me about your fight. He sounded very furious and devastated."

I tried really hard to stay calm and not start sobbing from the images of Edward that passed in front of my eyes.

"He asked me to publish all the information I had for Newton. He told me that he wanted to take him down. To destroy him."

I closed my eyes breathing with great difficulty.

He went on. "And that's what I did. This morning, I went at my place, took all the information and photos I had gathered and sent them to the newspaper of a good friend of mine. It will make the headlines by tomorrow. And Mike Newton with his father will have to go to court and face the judges."

I thought of Mike's and his father's future. Jail for sure. For many years. And I can't say I felt bad about it.

"I also accused him and Tanya for making up the whole "dating" story, which caused all this trouble and angst between you and Edward."

I turned and looked Jasper in the eyes. "You did what?"

"I said the truth, Bella. I sent them proofs that Tanya and Mike had set Edward a trap and Newton was ready to publish the photos and the fake news that they had constructed."

"So, basically, Tanya will be in trouble too." I assumed.

"Not the trouble that the Newtons will face. But still, I don't think that many will want to work with her now. Her true colours have been exposed." Jasper said and I could hear satisfaction in his voice.

I moved my head. "They both deserved what they get. They did this to my Edward." I spoke totally aware of the bitterness of my words.

Jasper nodded agreeing.

"Here I am." Alice announced as she walked in the room holding a tray with a plate full of food.

"Alice…"

"Hush, Bella! You heard the doctor. You are eating for two now. You must eat. End of story." She didn't leave me any chance to protest.

"Here, you are." She placed the tray on my lap.

"I'll wait outside." Jasper said.

I took his hand in mine. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me. And Edward would appreciate it a lot."

He smiled a bit and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "It's the least I can do." And he left the room.

I forced myself into eating. Bite after bite. It felt as if I was chewing haystack. Or mud. It was chicken and rise, but it didn't have any taste in my mouth whatsoever.

But then I remembered and stopped suddenly. "Oh my God! I need to call Edward's parents! And…And Emmett! He is his brother. He needs to know!"

"Bella, relax sweetie. I've already done it." Alice consoled me. "I called Rosalie, she told Emmett and he informed his parents. They are all flying to here from New York."

I felt cold all of a sudden. Edward's mother, Esmee, hated me. I was pretty sure that now, she would hate me even more.

I got serious again and looked down trying to grab some rice with my fork.

"Stop messing up your food and eat." Alice advised me a bit sternly and I lifted my free hand up, as if I was surrendering.

"I think you would be happy to know that I also called Angela. Since we are friends too and we talk a lot, I thought it would help you if your best friend was here at this hard time."

I was speechless and totally satisfied with the unexpected news. "You didn't. Angela is coming too?"

Alice nodded. "She told me she will take a few days off and fly here as well to stand by your side."

I fell on Alice and hugged her tightly. "You are the best!" I told her and squeezed her in my arms.

"Hey, easy. You will throw down all the food." She warned me with the sweetest voice she could find.

I sat back straight again and began my struggle to eat once more. I didn't know why Alice had bothered into calling all these people for me. Maybe she was just kind and helpful? Or maybe she felt guilty, as Jasper had told me and she wanted to make up for interfering with the problem that Edward was having with Tanya. Whatever the case, I could feel that she had really regretted doing so and if she could, she would definitely turn back time and advise Edward to talk to me instead of keeping all this a secret from me and hide the truth. But I had forgiven her. Cause I knew she meant no harm. And I also knew that this was what Edward would do too.

**XXX**

Many more torturing hours flew away like wild birds in the dark sky. It was night now. A whole day since Edward's accident had passed. Whenever I asked the doctors, the answer was the same. His condition was critical, but stable. Not a consolation for my restless heart. I wanted some good news. Any good news. Anything to help me hold on to and not lose my hope.

The invisible clock was ticking in my head again.

_Tick tock tick tock._

I wanted to break every single clock that existed in the whole world. I wanted to stop time. Or turn back time to the moment I decided to turn off the television and saw that TV show and the photos of Edward and Tanya. I wanted to rewrite history and do it all right this time.

I was sitting there on the uncomfortable hospital chairs for hours. Sometimes I tried to close my eyes and doze off, but it didn't work. I was numb. I couldn't feel my body. In fact, I couldn't feel anything at all. And that scared me. A lot. I waited for a miracle. But even the hope of it seemed so far away at this point, so lost somewhere in the back of my head, that it was nothing but a fainting light in the endless tunnels of my mind.

At about ten thirty that night, the Doctor passed in front of us and I stopped him.

"Doctor Gilbert." I put my hand over his arm. "Since we are waiting and we have no news for now, can I please see Edward?" My voice was shaking from the pleading.

He hesitated. "I am sorry, I am afraid I can't allow that Mrs. Swan."

I snuffed. "What? Why?! And don't use that silly excuse on me about relatives and that only they can see patients."

"Well, actually…"

I saw he was about to prove me right, so I interrupted him by lifting my hand up. "Doctor Gilbert, his parents and brother are on their way here. I am his fiancée, we were going to set a date for our wedding and I am carrying his child inside me. So, this is as much of a relative as it can get." I talked nervously and sarcastically. "And I know that he needs me. He must know that I am here by his side all this time."

He moved his head still unconvinced. "Mrs. Swan, he is in comma. He can't hear you."

"Yes, he can!" I replied sternly and totally sure about my words. "He can at least feel my presence. And I desperately want to see him."

His eyes narrowed and I sighed. I decided to go for a last attempt to convince him. "Please. I am begging you, Doctor Gilbert. Please…" I was pleading, but my voice practically gave out that I had already given up. I knew he wouldn't do me the favour.

I lowered my head.

I heard him exhaling. "I am so gonna regret this." He mumbled almost to himself.

I instantly lifted my head up and faced him. "What?" A new hope shone inside me.

He pressed his lips and moved his head. "Only five minutes. And only you. And of course, it will stay between us. Cause it is too soon for visitors."

I wanted to hug him. That is how happy I was. But I thought it would be inappropriate, so I just thanked him warmly and honestly and moved to Edward's room. I opened the door hesitantly and my eyes fell on the bed with the white sheets.

The light sound of an unhappy surprise escaped my lips and I put my hand over my mouth.

_Oh God…_

Edward was lying on the bed, totally covered with the sheets. Only his hands were resting on each side of him. He seemed like he was in a deep sleep. But the worst were all the marks on his skin and the drips that "hugged" his arms and seemed like snakes which held him tight on the bed and I imagined them trying to suffocate him by entering him from his wrists and nose. I had to remind myself that these things were actually what kept him alive at this point. They fed him and provided the vital medicine, which was necessary for him.

I heard the sound of the electrocardiogram and electroencephalogram, which were both connected to Edward. More wires around him. I checked the lines on the screens. They were going up and down counting his heartbeats. Counting his life. They appeared and disappeared with a steady, almost hypnotic way.

I walked slowly to where he was lying. His eyelashes were shut and I wondered what was going on underneath them. What was he thinking, if he was thinking at all that is.

I shook my head and tried to think positive. He _was_ thinking. He _was _listening to everything that happened around him. He was just in a deep sleep. And he would soon wake up and tell me to relax, because everything was gonna be alright and he was there for me and our child. Therefore, I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

I caressed the white bandages that were all around his head. I didn't even want to think of the pain he must have gone through. But.. was he able to feel any pain? Or did he lose consciousness and then, all the rest were a fading distant dream for him?

I sat on a chair that was placed next to his bed. I brought it closer to him and took his hand in mine.

"Hey, Eddie." I managed to talk, but I realized that my voice was barely audible and about to break into a million pieces. I barely held on.

"You know, everyone is coming here for you." I said trying to fool myself that he was actually listening to me. "Your parents and Emmett with Rosalie are on their way. And Jasper and Alice have been here all along. They didn't leave your side for a single second."

I ceased talking trying to breathe in and regain my self control again. I didn't want to break down now. Not in front of Edward.

_Remember that you have to be strong, Bella. For Edward._ I tried to remind myself.

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it.

"I've missed you, you know." I sighed. "I miss you terribly."

I stroked a cut that he had on his cheek, I guessed that is was caused by the broken glass of the windscreen of his car. It would be healed though. As would he. He had to. He had a few stitches on his forehead too. The sight of all these marks proved to me that his accident had happened for real. Because I found out that I had hoped for all this to be a lie, a very very bad dream. It was the silliest thing for me to believe.

And then I thought that I should tell him. He should know about our baby. Perhaps, that would give him strength and motivation to fight harder and return to me from wherever he was at that moment.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes firmly. "Edward, my sweet angel…" I brought his hand to my face and felt the back of his hand against my cheek. It was colder than mine. And much paler than mine too. "You must know something. I learned about it this morning too." I gathered all the psychological power I could find inside me. "I am pregnant, my love. I have our child inside me." And I gave in to my sorrow. Silent tears appeared and streamed down my cheeks falling on Edward's hand one after the other. Like drops of rain on a desert, which hadn't seen of a rainy weather for far too long.

"I need you, Edward. I need you, because I love you so much!" My voice was trembling. An invisible wind of fate was threatening to blow out the sound of my voice and Edward's remaining flames on the candle of his life. But, he had to hold on to something. He had to stay alive. He had to fight.

"Please, don't leave me. Don't leave us. Please…. Please…" I started sobbing and I leaned my head over his covered with the white sheets body.

"I am begging you, don't leave me, my angel. Please, stay with me. I can't make it without you!" I kept crying feeling my soul pouring out so many feels and emotions that my heart ached and I feared I would choke from my own tears.

"You promised!" I said and hit my fist softly on his motionless body. "You promised you would never leave me!" I lifted my head up and stared at him intensely. "So, that was your _never_? Huh? It expired only few hours after your promise?" I spoke with my voice full of accusation and what seemed like retirement.

I held his hand tighter. I wanted to yell as loudly as my lugs would allow me to. I wanted my voice to reach Edward, wherever he was, and drag him back to me.

"I am sorry, my love. Forgive me for being so jealous, for starting that fight with you, for leaving our house in the first place. I should have known you wouldn't stay back and wait for me. Of course, you would search for me. Because that is what we do. We always search for and keep each other close."

I approached him and leaned in to leave a soft-as-air kiss on his lips.

"You are my whole life. My reason for waking up every day. Please, stay with me…" I stroked his cheek gently and scanned every little scar, every little bruise that he had from the accident.

"Mrs. Swan, I am afraid I can't let you stay in for much longer." The doctor was standing at the door. I hadn't even realized when he had got in. I was too lost in my own personal nightmare to pay attention to anything that happened around me.

"What? That's it? The five minutes have already passed? Are you kidding me?" I asked refusing to move an inch.

"I am sorry, but these are the rules."

I wanted to tell him to fuck the rules and let me stay with my man for as long as it was needed. Instead I turned to Edward and gazed his precious face one more time. I kissed his forehead and whispered an "I love you. Hold on my love." and followed the doctor leaving the room taking long glances of Edward lying peacefully on the bed of his personal torture.

"We will keep you informed for anything new. Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best." He advised me and I just nodded. The doctor touched my shoulder sympathy dripping from the corner of his eyes. I didn't need anyone's sympathy though. What I needed was in that room, fighting to stay alive.

"Please, help him. Do your best." I pleaded him with all the power of my heart, my soul.

He pressed his lips and nodded. "You can be sure about that. We have the best doctors and crew here. He is in safe hands."

My lips became a firm straight line of what was supposed to be a fainted broken smile.

I was ready to turn around and head back to Alice and Jasper who were waiting for me to tell them the news about Edward, when I heard a voice and footsteps approaching me from behind.

"There you are! What did you do to my son?"

Esmee Cullen.

I froze in my spot. I clenched my fists and sealed my eyes trying to decide what to do. Turn around and face her or ignore her and be polite and nice? In my current state, neither of these two options seemed plausible.

In just a few more seconds and a few more claps of her high heels on the hospital's floor, Esmee reached me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and she turned me around with great force, so that I was looking at her.

I feared for the worst. Her face depicted anger and hate. So much hate towards me. I got tensed and waited for her outburst. I saw Carlisle trying to keep up with her and reach me before she would, in order to prevent her from doing anything that she had in mind to do. But she was faster.

She was yelling now. "Tell me, why is my son in there? You filthy petty…"

I wanted to confront her. And I would under other circumstances. But I had no power at all. I didn't have the psychological strength nor the courage to reply and argue with her.

"Ms. Cullen!" Alice got in front of me and grabbed her from the waist a few minutes before she would practically attack me. Jasper came to help her too. That didn't seem to affect Esmee though. She kept calling me names and struggling to reach me.

"Esmee stop acting like that!" Carlisle said and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's her fault that my boy is fighting for his life! Her fault!"

I felt my knees weak. It was this moment that I dreaded the most. And as it seems, for a good reason. Her reaction was a thousand times worse than what I had expected. I knew she would blame me, but this…

Before I could realize it, I started crying. Silent tears rolled on my cheeks and I hid my face in my hands to prevent them from falling.

"Oh yes, of course. She is crying now. Let's all feel pity for her! She is crying!" Esmee kept shouting and I was sure that people would hear her any minute now and they would gather around us. Not what I needed at this point. My mental state wasn't good at all. I didn't need more reasons to go insane. There was a totally thin line between sanity and insanity and I was on the verge of crossing it if things would keep on going like this.

"Ms. Cullen, please stop! You are not helping her at all!" Alice yelled back at her and caught her attention.

"Oh, really? My son is in comma and in a life threatening state. Please, forgive me if I am overreacting." Renee talked with a bitter and sarcastic voice.

Alice sighed. "For God's sake, Ms. Cullen. Bella is pregnant! To Edward's child. You are not helping her at all right now. Nor the baby."

Renee ceased struggling and froze at her spot. Her eyes opened wide. "A what?"

Alice's voice was soft again. "A baby. Your grandchild." She repeated and smiled.

"Is…Is this true?" Renee addressed me with a much sweeter tone this time.

I nodded and put my arms around my body trying to contain my tears.

"Oh God…" Renee broke slowly free from the hands which were holding her and approached me. "May I?" She asked me and showed my belly.

I tried to smile and moved my head as a "yes". And then she put her hand over my belly.

"My son's child…" She whispered and I saw tears shining at the corner of her eyes. "A part of him lives inside you right now, Bella."

I remained silent, unable to find any words to say. Esmee broke the silence. "Come, sit down. You shouldn't stay there." And she guided me to one of the seats right outside the ER, where Edward was.

I am sure it was the news about her grandchild, but from that moment on, a totally new, different and much sweeter Esmee was revealed to me as time passed. This moment, right here, in the middle of the hospital in which Edward was giving the biggest battle of his life, would be a huge turning point to my relationship with Esmee.

"Ms. Cullen, I am really sorry, I…" Why was I apologizing anyway? It wasn't entirely my fault. I had been really jealous, but wouldn't anyone be in my place? If they saw all these photos of the love of their life talking with their ex?

"Ssshh! It's ok." Esmee interrupted me and slowly brought my head over her shoulder. "I should apologize to you for yelling like that. It's just that I am really worried about my son."

"And it's normal and understandable, Ms. Cullen."

I saw her smiling and stroking my cheek. "Esmee. Call me Esmee. We are gonna be a family soon."

"Bella, congratulations my dear girl." Carlisle said and kissed the top of my head, as he came to stand next to me. "We will help you with everything you need with the baby."

"Yes, yes, of course." Esmee rushed in. "Our little baby will always have a grandma to look after him. Or her."

"Hey!" Carlisle reprimanded her. "And a grandpa too! I'm here as well you know."

Esmee moved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, ok. And a grandpa too."

I smiled a bit with this. For a friction of a moment, I saw my life as it could be in the future. A big family, my children running around in the house and the garden, people who had nothing but love for them playing with them, hugging and kissing them. And then Edward would come next to me and smile to me utterly happy and satisfied with our lives and he would tell me that he loved me and would take me in his arms.

The moment Edward's face came in my mind so vividly, I burst into tears. I leaned in and closed my face in my hands.

"Hey…Bella…" Esmee, who was sitting next to me, hugged me tightly. "Bring her some water. Don't you see she is not ok?"

"I'm going." Alice said and left fast.

I heard Edward's mother sighing. "Listen to me, my dear. Anything that I've told you before is because I didn't know you. My son has made many wrong choices in his personal life. Many women who broke his heart, many women that he broke their hearts. But he will always be my son and I care for him. Him and Emmett are all I have."

"Mum." A rusty, deep voice was heard.

I lifted my head up and saw a tall figure standing above us.

"Emmett!" I was so happy to see him there. He was one of my most favourite people in the whole Earth.

"Shit. What did you tell her and she is crying?" He asked ready to punch whoever hurt me.

"Emm…" Rosalie came from behind him. "She is having a hard time. What did you expect?"

"Rose! I am so glad to see you!" She came to me and I hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok, Bella. You will see." She told me and I nodded hoping that it was true. Really deep inside though, like lava ready to come out of an erupted volcano, my fear and worry that things would turn out not so good "ate" me from inside out.

"I brought some water for… Hey guys! When did you come?" Alice came and greeted Rosalie and Emmett.

"Just now. We came with the same plane as my parents, but we got in a different cab and that jerk went from a different street." Emmett explained. "I had to yell at him to make him finally search for a faster way to come here."

Alice handed me the plastic glass with water and I tried to drink some. It felt as if I was trying to swallow spikes. Every drop scratched my insides as it was falling down to my stomach. Like a burning fire setting my body on fire.

I handed her the glass back. "I don't want anymore."

"No, Bella. You must drink some water and eat too." Esmee advised me and tried to give it back to me again. "You are not alone anymore."

I turned to look at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but the moment air entered my lungs, every word seemed to be washed away and everything I had in mind seemed unworthy mentioning at that point. Without thinking about it much, I fell in her arms and hugged her tightly starting to breath faster and more deeply.

"I love your son so much. I really do. He is my everything. I can't afford to lose him. I'll go insane!" I mumbled between sobs and teardrops.

Esmee stroked my hair. "I know you do, Bella. I know. He loves you too. A lot. You are the first girlfriend that he stood up for to me. That moment I knew that you were really important to him. At first, I couldn't see why…" I tried to laugh a bit, but it sounded like I exhaled loudly and my breath stopped for a second.

"Seriously, Bella, you are the best thing that ever happened in his life. You have changed him so much. He is a better person, because of you. And I am grateful to you for that." She confessed and made me cry even harder. I never thought that I would hear these words from Esmee. They meant so much to me.

She kept stroking my hair and my back. "We know what happened. Emmett told us on our way here. Alice had informed him." She sighed. "It was your fault for getting so jealous of Edward, but it also was Edward's for giving you a reason to be jealous of him. And to be honest, that Tanya," She made a noise of rejection. "I never liked her. Such a posy, high opinionated bitch."

I lifted my head up and used my hand to wipe away the tears from my face. I looked at her and we both laughed slightly with her words. Finally, something we both agreed with.

And as the atmosphere had become just a pinch lighter, I saw from the corner of my eye people wearing white uniforms running to somewhere. Everything around me stopped, the voices weren't audible anymore and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I followed them with my eyes in order to find out where they were going.

"Edward…" I whispered. They were heading to his room.

"Edward!" I said louder now and stood up.

Some hands tried to stop me, but I pushed them away.

I saw a doctor running towards Edward's room too and stopped him. "Doctor, please. Tell me, what is going on with Edward?"

"I am sorry, I need to hurry…"

"I said tell me!" I yelled at him and grabbed his hand tighter. "What is happening?"

I saw him sighing and then he talked. "Apparently, his health deteriorated. We don't know exactly what caused it yet, but we need to go in there and see what is going on."

"Deteriorated? Like…a stroke? A heartattack? WHAT?"

"Mrs. Swan, I can't tell you more right now. Please, I really have to go in there with the other doctors."

"No, NO!" I shouted and tried to follow him. I felt someone grabbing me from behind, his arms around my stomach and bringing me closer to his body.

_Damn you Emmett and your strength!_

I struggled to set myself free from his tight grip.

"Edward! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOO!" I screamed and moved my legs hectically hitting the air, as I was trying to escape.

"LET ME GOOOO!" I yelled and hit his arms violently. "NO! NOOO! Edwaaardd…." My voice broke the moment I realized that there was nothing I could do anymore. I was useless. I couldn't even run out from Emmett's death grip.

I left a loud shout and resigned. I stopped fighting. There was no point.

The others' came around me. But I couldn't see them. My vision was blur from the tears. I couldn't hear what they were saying either. My mind was frozen to that moment when all the doctors and nurses passed in front of me and headed to Edward's room.

I prayed to God. I prayed to the universe. I prayed to anyone who could help my Edward stay alive and come back to me and his family.

I prayed, because without Edward, I had no life.

For he was my life.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Another extremely difficult and emotional chapter for me. It was hard to write it, but I enjoyed writing it, cause it was a big challenge. I admit that I cried while writing this chapter too… And here is the big question. Will Edward live? Or die? The reply will probably come at the next chapter. And what about the new fact? Bella is pregnant! What will she do now?

As you saw, the dreams that Bella had seen in the previous chapter weren't random. I do believe that our dreams have a hidden meaning of things to come. So, that is what happened to Bella too. She saw that she was searching for Edward, that he was asking for her help and he had the accident. She saw that she was pregnant and it happened too. Hope you got the meaning of them now.

So, what do you think will happen next? And thank you so much once more for reading and reviewing! Means a lot to me. :)

Till next time. :)

~Copyright ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** nikol: Thank you so so much! I really appreciate it. :) Glad you liked the chapters and I hope you like the next ones as well. Thanks for your constant support. :)

Fatsoula1980: I am glad you liked the dog howling part. ;) I love Roger. Killing him was a hard thing I had to write. :'( Ahaha! I hope you like the next chapters. Sometimes sad stories remain in our minds, because they are so different from the usual things. Don't you think? But we will see what happens in this story. Thank you so so much, you are always very kind! I can't even. :') You make me smile every time. Φιλιά!

Guest: Thank you very much! :) I appreciate it. Yeah… I love Roger… Poor doggy… :'( Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. We shall see what is up for Edward.

Guest: I know right? Edward is a person though. He can make mistakes. Take the wrong decisions. Don't we all do anyway? He should have talked to Bella. And yes, poor Roger… :'( Tanya… She is a bitch, isn't she? And Alice, poor Alice, she just thought she was helping. She couldn't have known, could she? Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

xxHopes4Everxx: Ahaha! I hope you won't kill me after all. :p I know. It hurt me killing Roger… I loved him too. And we will see what happens to Edward. Thanks dear for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it. :)


	29. Chapter 29-Do you believe in miracles?

**Chapter 29- Do you believe in miracles?**

Hello there Dreamers! :)

Here I am with the new chapter. You will get all the answers here. Especially ONE basic answer; Will Edward live? What do you think? Start reading and find out.

Enjoy! :)

P.S. Thank you once more all of you for reading my story and for your kind reviews! It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it! I seriously smile so wide when I see your reviews. So..thanks! :)

**XXX**

"_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need."<em>

"**Stay with me"-Sam Smith**

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

When you are afraid you might lose the one thing on this world that keeps you going, the one thing that keeps you sane and safe. When there is a possibility you might lose your soul mate, that one person who brightens every single day of your life and makes it look like you are living a beautiful dream in a seemingly ugly world. When you are about to lose everything…

then what do you live for?

Tragic thoughts were hitting my brain hard and unstoppably like a hammer. I couldn't control them. I had no power over them. I was unable to react to them, to prevent them from coming in my head and showing me things I never wished to live. I started wondering about all these eternal philosophical questions, which keep tantalizing human beings for centuries. Who are we? Where do we go? Why did we come here? Which is our purpose? Where do you go after we…

No. I refused to even think of that word. Edward wouldn't die. Not today. Nor tomorrow. We had so many things to live together. So many things to explore. And mostly, a child to raise together. _Our_ child…

I instinctively stroked my belly, as if the little creature in there could actually feel me.

My phone vibrating in my pocket interrupted the moment and all my previous thoughts vanished into thin air.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

I was speechless for a second. I got so lost and confused with the voice on the other side of the line. "Ja…Jake?"

"_Good thing you still remember my voice."_

What seemed like a faded smirk appeared on my face. "I would never forget you." And that was true. I was grateful for all that we had lived together and he was one of my best friends. I would never let myself forget about Jacob Black.

"_I'm not gonna ask you how you are, because I can imagine you are an emotional wreck."_

The eternal considerate Jacob, who knew me much too well. He would never say anything that would hurt anyone's feelings. He had his own special way of showing how much he cared about you.

"Well… I…Uh…In fact, I don't even know how I'm holding up, Jake. It is…more than just hard. It's like someone has stuck a sword in my heart and squeezes it deeper and deeper and watches me die slowly, while I'm bleeding."

He remained silent saying nothing for a while. Then I heard him sighing. _"Look, I saw it on tv. About Edward. And I thought I should call you to see how things are. If you have any news about his health."_

"In fact, the doctors are about…" I checked my watch. "…an hour in there struggling to keep Edward alive."

The fact that I said these words totally calm and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, scared me to death. I couldn't even believe that it was me who said that out loud. It was like someone else spoke with my voice. It wasn't me, but someone I didn't even know. A hidden person inside me. Because the real me was lost and buried under layers of sorrow and depression.

But what worried me and intimidated me even more, was that I actually felt that way too. I was numb. I could basically feel nothing at all. I was drained out of emotions, of power, of sentiments, of tears to cry… I was a passenger in my own body. I couldn't feel my legs, my hands…

The only thing I did feel was pain. A constant pain over my heart -not physical, but emotional- which was the only thing that reminded me I was alive. The only thing that kept me attached to reality. And I embraced this feeling and welcomed it, like the first day of spring. If pain was the only proof that Edward existed and fought to stay with me at this very moment, then I should as well cherish this feeling and be glad for it.

"_What?!"_ Jacob's voice sounded too loud and extremely surprised. _"Bella, what are you talking about?"_

"There was a complication." I passed my hands through my hair. "You know what? I don't even know what's wrong!" I said and laughed a bit. Not a real laughter. It was a weird, strange sound that came from inside me. Was I losing my mind now? "No one has even come out to tell us what is going on. I just saw them running to his room and then…nothing." I huffed and stood up from my chair and walked up and down the corridor. "And you know what else? I am also pregnant, Jake. Pregnant!"

Alice's head turned to me once she heard me talking a bit louder and took a step closer to me. But I lifted my hand up and moved my head as a "no". She understood the message and stayed where she was.

"_Gosh, Bella, what… I mean…"_ I could imagine his tanned brown skin turning white and his eyes opening widely. Jacob didn't know what to say.

I left a loud sigh. "I know, Jake… I know…"

We remained silent for about a minute. We understood each other's silence and no words were needed to express ourselves.

"_Do you want me to come over there?"_ He finally asked me politely and I could hear sadness and something else -perhaps sympathy?- in his voice.

I moved my head. "No. Thanks, but no. I already have so many people here with me. You should stay with your fiancée. You have a wedding to plan, remember?" I smirked when I thought of Jacob and Leah preparing their wedding looking dashing and happier than ever. On the other hand I…

"_If you need anything…"_

"I know. You are here for me. And I am grateful for that." I added. "Do my parents know?" I hadn't called them, I hadn't talked to them since the morning of the day that the accident happened.

"_I don't really know, Bells. But I am pretty sure you should call them asap. You don't want them to hear it from the news or something."_ He advised me and I nodded agreeing.

"I will. I just… don't know what to tell them. I don't even know if he is alive or not myself!" I sounded resigned as I lowered my gaze to the floor.

Jacob sighed. _"If I have learned something all these years about Edward Cullen is that somehow he always manages to stay with you, even when he was miles away and didn't even know you. You two guys somehow were meant to meet each other and be together. I can see it clearly now. So, trust me when I tell you that he will live."_

I closed my eyes tightly and let Jacob's words sink inside me. Every single word was like a soft breeze which managed to push away a little bit the clouds from the stormy sky of my heart. I could almost see a few rays of light struggling to appear from behind the dark, grey clouds.

…_He always manages to stay with you…_

…_You two guys somehow were meant to meet each other and be together. I can see it clearly now..._

"Thank you, Jake. It means a lot to me." I confessed and the truth was that I couldn't thank him enough.

I was ready to say goodbye to him and hang up when…

"_Oh and Bells. Congratulations. For the baby. Take care, ok? You are not alone now."_

I smiled. "I will. Thank you so much for everything. I won't forget it. I love you, Jacob." I admitted. And he knew how I meant it. Not in a romantic way, no. But as my best friend, a person to turn to when my world was colliding and was turned to pieces. I knew he would always be there for me and I would always be there for him too.

"_I love you too, loca."_ We both giggled silently. _"Call me if you have any news ok?"_

"Ok. Bye, Jake." And he hung up.

I held my mobile phone in my hands and tried to decide what I would say to my parents. I had to tell them. I couldn't delay it any longer. I took a deep breath. I was scared of calling them not because I didn't want them to know what was going on, but mostly because I knew what their reaction would be like. They would get worried and then I would be reminded of the severity of the situation -not that I had ever forgotten it- and I would have to gather the pieces of my broken heart once again.

"_Hello?"_

At least it was my mother who replied my call and not my father.

"Hi, Mum."

"_Bella, sweetheart, how are you?"_ My Mum sounded cheerful and joyful. She was obviously too happy, because she was talking with me.

"Well… Not well, Mum…" All of a sudden my voice disappeared. I forgot how to spell out a single word. Cause words seemed like a lost treasure, which I had to search for, but it could never be found.

"_Why honey? What is wrong?"_ Renee's mood had changed in just a few seconds from casual and happy to worried and concerned.

I decided that I should better get done with this fast, like taking out a plaster from your skin. Fast and with a quick movement.

"I am at the hospital. It's Edward…"

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Renee almost yelled. _"What happened?"_

I closed my eyes. I reminded to myself that I had to speak eventually. Keeping it inside me wouldn't delete the whole incident. I had to accept it and pray for the best. "He had had a car accident. He hit his head hard and the doctors don't know if he'll…"

"_Oh my sweet girl…"_

Something in my mother's voice woke up my inner child. That young 10-year-old girl who used to run to her every time she had a problem or couldn't face the trouble that she had at school by herself.

How silly and minor did these problems seem now…

How unimportant and not even worth mentioning…

Life hits you hard, when reality shows you its real face. And all that you worried about in the past, does not worry you at all anymore.

"And there's something more too, Mum." And here comes the second difficult part of this call. "I kinda fainted while I was here at the hospital."

"_You fainted? What are you talking about? Bella, you need to relax sweetie. Everything will be ok and…"_

"Mum, Mum." I had to stop her, otherwise she would go on and on of how I should be careful and eat more and mother advice like that. Pieces of advice that I should get accustomed to as well, since I would use them pretty soon too.

"I am pregnant, Mummy. That is why I fainted."

There was silence for a while. And then something like sobbing was heard from the other side of the line.

"_You… My girl will be a mother. I can't believe it… Oh God…"_

She was actually crying. "Mum, you are not helping me. Don't do this to me right now. I'm begging you." I'd rather stab my chest with a dagger. It wouldn't hurt as much as hearing Renee crying.

"_No, no. I'm-I'm ok…"_

"_Renee, why are you crying? Who is at the phone?"_

That was my father. Great.

"_Charlie, we need to go to our daughter. We must go to her."_ I heard my mother telling my father and I felt terror, guilt and relief at the same time. Terror, because I didn't know how I would react if I saw them here with me. I would break down completely and the few pieces of myself that were left would be taken away by the wind. Furthermore, my father's reaction was another serious matter. How would he take all this news?

But on the same time, I knew that I would find comfort in my parents' warm embrace. I always did since I was a child. I needed them by my side again.

"No, Mum. You don't need to come…"

"_Why MUST we go? What is going on? Give me the phone."_

I could imagine Charlie grabbing the phone from my Mother's hand and putting it on his ear.

"_Bella. Tell me what's wrong."_

"_For God's sake, Charlie! Stop acting like a policeman and let me talk to you."_ My mother was heard somewhere behind my father's voice.

"_No, I want Bella to tell me."_

I started getting a headache with all this. "Can you both stop?" I shouted out and they both stopped talking.

Once I realized that they were focused on me and I could finally talk, I said: "Dad, Edward has had a serious accident and we are at a hospital here in L.A. And I learned this morning that you will be grandparents. I'm expecting a baby."

There was silence for so long, that I had to check on my mobile phone's screen again to make sure that he was still on the line.

"Dad? Mum? Are you there?" I moved my mobile phone and was ready to hang up, when I heard Charlie's voice again.

"_We are coming there, Bella. We will be there for anything you need. And I am pretty sure you will need your mother's help now that you are pregnant and our support at this difficult time with Edward."_

That sounded like a really certain fact to which I had no right to protest. And to be quite honest, I didn't have the will either. I needed my parents, I needed their familiar comfort and that reassurance which always surrounded them to convince me that everything was going to be alright.

"Ok, Dad." I agreed moving my head.

"_And Bells…"_

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a while. I then heard him sighing heavily. _"Everything is going to be ok. You hear me?"_

I pressed my lips till I thought they would bleed and nodded as if he could see me.

"_Now you have to think of your child as well. Be strong and careful. You promise me?"_

I passed my hand through my hair and inhaled deeply. "Yes, Dad. I promise you. I will protect this child and myself too."

"_Good. That's my strong girl that I know. Ok. We will be there as soon as we can. We'll book our tickets now and we'll let you know when we are going to be there."_

"Please, Daddy, just hurry. Alright?" My voice had this pleading broken tone in it, which I used to my parents as a little girl, when I wanted them to indulge me. But this time, I don't think that it was necessary. Charlie may have sounded relaxed and managed to hide his concern really skillfully, but I knew him too well to understand when he was about to run miles, even to obtain wings in order to be next to me and help me.

He snorted. _"You know we will. I will hire a private airplane if I have to."_

That statement made me smirk a bit. "I will be here at the hospital. Tell me once you reach the airport and I will send someone to pick you up." Since there were so many people here with me, I could easily get one to help me bring my parents to the hospital. Because there was no way I would leave Edward's side. Not in a million years.

"_Ok, we will talk again. I love you, Bells."_

Needless to say that my father rarely expressed his feelings and especially his love so clearly. So, to say that I was caught off guard and didn't expect him to say this, is an understatement. But on the other hand, I didn't need his words to know this. He was my father, one of the two people who gave me life. He did, does and will always love me. As I would too.

"And I love you too, Daddy. I'll be waiting for you."

Once the call was over, I returned to my seat and sat letting out a loud sigh. "Did you talk to your parents?"

I opened my eyes, which I had closed, and checked on Alice simply nodding.

"How did they take it?"

I huffed. "Which of the news? The fact that Edward is struggling to stay alive or the fact that I am expecting a baby?"

She shrugged. "Both? I guess?"

My brain played again the whole conversation I had with my parents. "It went better than I thought. They both _seemed_ quite able to keep their self-control and not lose their mind, as I obviously have till now, and they told me that they are coming here as well."

Alice stroked my back gently. I could feel compassion, but also her pity. She felt bad for what I was going through. "Bella, sweetie. You are a really strong woman."

I brought my eyes on her face again. My eyebrows were joined and wrinkles appeared on my forehead.

"What you are going through right now… I don't know what I would do." She stopped for a while and moved her head hectically. Then she looked at me again and continued. "If it was Jasper in there, I… I… I would go insane. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

She lowered her gaze and closed her face in her hands. I could see her body trembling.

"Alice…" I approached her and put my arms around her. "Don't cry girl."

She let herself free and I closed her in my arms. I stroked her hair rhythmically trying to soothe her. "Sssshhh… It's ok."

We never spoke about this moment with Alice ever again in all the years of our friendship. But somehow, we had managed to communicate in a secret way that only us two could understand. Because I knew that this outburst was her guilt and her fear that all this was her fault. The result of her decision to suggest Edward to not talk to me about the Tanya incident. When the truth was that no one was really to blame. Many different facts led us to this sudden and catastrophic outcome. This was just a way for her body to react to all this pressure and sadness that she went through as well. Edward was her friend too after all. One of her really good friends. She loved him in her own special way, as I was sure he did too.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Alice had fallen asleep in my arms. Jasper saw it and came to me.

"I will take her home. She needs some rest." He whispered to me.

I nodded and smiled to him.

"Oh, and Bella." Once I looked him in the eyes, he continued. "I've spoken with everyone from Edward's new film and I've informed about…what happened. They wished him a quick recovery and promised me that they will try hard, so that the shooting will restart only when he is well again."

I moved my head and spelled out a silent "Thank you!".

He picked her gently in his arms -Alice was thin and quite short, so it was easy for a man like Jasper, who was muscular and of a medium height, to carry her like that-, her dark short hair falling around her face like a halo. I saw Jasper leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved a bit, but she was so tired and emotionally exhausted that she didn't even blink. I felt a million stings on my heart. Something cut me in pieces and then let me get carried away by the tornado of my misery.

It was…jealousy.

Because I knew there was a possibility I might never live moments like this with the love of my life ever again.

Only the thought of it made my stomach turn. I brought my legs closer to my chest and leaned in till my head touched my knees.

A few moments went by with me staying like that, lost in my own sorrow, but still unable to shed one more tear.

"Bella!"

I instantly lifted my head up to see who was calling me. And then I saw her. "Angie!" I stood up and ran to her. "Oh my God, Angela! You are here!" My best friend had finally arrived as well. I hugged her tightly.

"I arrived a couple of hours ago. I just went to search for a hotel to stay and leave my things there." She explained to me.

"What? A hotel? No way! You are staying at my place."

However, she had a different opinion. "No. There are so many people here. For example, Edward's parents and Emmett with Rosalie. They are your family. You should tell them to stay there."

"But…" I tried to protest, but Angela lifted her hand up.

"You need some space. Thank you very much for your invitation, but I'd be fine in my hotel room." She smiled and put a flock of hair behind my ear. "Any news?"

I moved my head as grey clouds of fear for loss, sadness and guilt darkened my eyes.

"Edward will survive. He will. You hear me?" Angela talked sternly and deeply believing her words.

I lifted my head up again and nodded.

I told Angela everything. About the whole incident with Edward, how it all started, how Tanya and Mike were involved and most importantly, about my pregnancy.

"This is so great, Bella!" She told me once she heard the good news. "This is a good sign! Babies always bring luck. Trust me." I loved Angela for many reasons and this was one of them. Because she always saw the bright side even on the darkest and hardest days. Nothing could bring her down. And that gave me incredibly much strength.

"Where are his parents now?" She asked me.

"They have gone to the restaurant along with Emmett and Rosalie in order to eat something. They will be here soon."

"Wow!" She moved her head laughing. "You know, under other circumstances I would be totally fangirling with the prospect of meeting Esmee Cullen. One of the best actresses ever."

I smiled a bit and stroked her hand. "I am so glad you are here."

Angela kissed my hair. "I am always here for you bestie. Wherever that 'here' is."

After a few minutes, everyone returned and brought me something to eat too.

"I don't understand why you didn't come at the restaurant with us. You need to eat." Emmett told me.

"Because I am waiting for the doctors to tell me if anything about Edward's condition."

I scanned everyone's faces. Different eyes, different souls, but at this particular moment their stare was exactly the same. Sympathy and feeling bad for what we were going through.

I lowered my gaze and held my breath.

That moment the door of Edward's room opened and a doctor came out.

I stood up as if I had a spring inside me which got activated once I saw the doctor coming out of my love's room of pain.

I was the first to run to him. "Doctor Gilbert, how is Edward?" My voice was full of concern. My heart was racing in an incredible speed. My head hurt and everything around me started to swing.

The Doctor was serious at first. That face that all doctors have, which is like a marble statue. It is unbelievably hard to decipher their expression.

And then he spoke. "Miss Swan, your fiancé is alive."

I felt my knees weak. They couldn't hold me straight up. My legs trembled and I lost my balance. Luckily, many hands were there to grab me before I fell on the ground.

"He is… alive?" I repeated trying to let this new crucial information sink inside me.

Doctor Gilbert smiled for the first time and nodded. "He is alive, yes. I won't deny that we almost lost him in there. He was clinically dead for a minute. We all did our best to bring him back and we managed to make his heart beat again."

All of sudden, streams of tears started running down my cheeks, as I was sobbing loudly.

He was dead for a minute…

Edward was gone from this world for a minute…

"Does this mean that he had a heart attack?" I heard Esmee's voice next to me. The Doctor gazed at her confused for a while trying to understand who she was. "I am his mother, Esmee Cullen. And this is his father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh yes, of course, Mrs. and Mr. Cullen. I am sorry." He apologized, after he realized who they really were and went on. "His heart stopped, because there was an internal bleeding, which we hadn't found till now. We tried everything to bring him back and now he is alive again. We found and stopped the bleeding. But, we have to wait. The next 24 hours are really crucial. Although, I personally believe that the worst has passed for him."

That last sentence was what I needed to hear. I could start believing and hoping again.

I escaped Rosalie's embrace and went to him. I took his hands in mine. "Thank you, Doctor! Thank you so much!"

His warm smile on his face replied to me before he did. "No need to. This is my job."

"I am forever grateful to you." I said again. But I knew, I would never be able to thank him enough for what he had done. "Can I see him now? Please?"

He hesitated. "Miss Swan…"

"Oh no. Don't do this to me again." I was frustrated. "Just for a while! Please!"

The Doctor frowned trying to figure out what to do with me I guessed. "Let me think about it and talk with the other doctors too about some things and I will inform you."

Still not a yes, but better than a no. "Ok." I nodded.

Once Doctor Gilbert left, I fell in Rosalie's arms and cried rivers. I was relieved and extremely happy that Edward was alive, but at the same time, whenever those words of the doctor saying that Edward was gone for a minute came back to my mind, I felt deep sadness and grief. What tragedy could have happened? How would I ever manage to hold on and move on if that minute wasn't only a minute, but much longer…?

"Honey, you do realize that we must be cautious and wait for a while to see how Edward's condition will be, don't you?"

I knew Rosalie was trying to keep my hopes low, so that I wouldn't be heartbroken and devastated if things didn't turn out well. But no. That wasn't even a possibility. Edward had to and would fight hard, as he had done till now.

"Rose, I know." I replied and faced her. "But I choose to believe in my own truth. To believe in Edward."

My cousin remained silent. She just smiled. I couldn't understand what she was thinking and neither did I want to know. Because what mattered to me was what _I_ thought. And I thought that Edward would make it. He would wake up eventually.

Hours passed. The night came. I informed everyone about Edward. Jasper and Alice, then I texted my parents who would be flying soon and Jacob too, who replied _"This is great news! I hope he wakes up soon and is ok again."_

We had no more news from the doctors. Edward seemed to be alive and still in comma. But I didn't lose my hope. I finally could see some light at the end of the tunnel. I was going to run towards it and be back to the sunlight. I would leave this darkness behind me once and for all. And I would take my love, Edward, to the bright side with me as well.

That night, everyone begged me to go back to my house and sleep in my comfortable bed. I protested many times, but in the end, Esmee told me that she and Carlisle would love to have some rest as well. And since I wouldn't let my fiancé's parents sleep in a hotel, I decided to take them to our house and let them stay there for as long as it would be needed. My parents would be coming too and thankfully for me, Rosalie suggested picking them up from the airport. She justified her decision by saying that I needed more rest than she did.

Therefore, I drove them to our lovely house, which was now cold and empty. The moment I unlocked the door and stepped inside, I could smell the desolation, fear of death, anger and hope in the air. From the broken vase to the wrinkled pages of my book lying on the floor.

"I am sorry about this mess…" I said and my hands fell on my sides. "It was… Edward… He got angry during our argument and after I left, this happened…"

I hated accusing him. Especially now when he was lying all alone in a bed in that cold hospital.

"It's ok. We know you've had a fight." Carlisle told me and put his hand on my shoulder. "No need to apologize."

I stared at him in the eyes. For a moment, I could see Edward inside them. They had the same eye colour. The same look. My heart ached at the thought of Edward. I could feel the pieces falling on my feet.

"I-I am sorry. I'd better… clean this up." I said moving my head trying to escape the spell Edward's image had put me under.

"What?! Don't be silly, Bella." Carlisle put his hand over my arm and prevented me from taking another step. "You are exhausted and pregnant. You are not going to do anything else, except for having a hot bath and then go to sleep." He instructed me with a serious look on his face and concern dripping from his eyes.

"He is right, Bella." Esmee agreed and passed by me. "Now, come and show us our room and then go to have your bath."

That moment my eyes fell on a small box that was in the middle of the front yard. I couldn't recall seeing this there before…everything in our lives was turned upside down.

"What is that?" I said and walked to it.

"Bella, no!" Carlisle shouted and tried to reach me, but it was too late. I had already got out and reached the box.

"Oh God…" I passed my hands over my face. "This will never end, will it?"

Carlisle, who was now standing next to me, put his hand over my shoulder. "The policemen gave Rosalie the dog and she put it in this box and brought it here."

"Roger." I corrected him. "His name was Roger."

He wasn't a _dog_. He was _our_ dog. Part of _our_ family.

Carlisle pressed his lips. "I believe Roger deserves a funeral or something."

I turned to look at him and then lifted my hand up pointing to a rosebush. "It was his favourite spot. He always laid there on sunny days and took his naps."

My visions began to get blurry and my throat stunk.

"We can bury him tomorrow morning if you want."

I moved my head. "I want now."

"What? Bella, you need to rest." Esmee told me.

"No. I won't go to bed till Roger has been buried."

They both sighed heavily with my stubbornness. But they didn't know what I knew. They couldn't understand how much Roger meant for both me and Edward.

"Ok." Carlisle finally said.

"Carlisle!" Esmee scolded him, but he moved his hand dismissively.

"I will dig a hole underneath the rosebush. And you can place the box in there."

I nodded agreeing with his plan. "Thank you."

After I showed him where to find a shovel to dig a small hole in the soil, Carlisle started opening it and in a few minutes, we were ready to say goodbye to Roger. I brought two candles, which I lit, and a photo of Edward and me holding Roger. I took the box and barely held myself together, when I found the courage to open it and peak in it. Roger had blood all over his head and his face and his one leg seemed to have been broken.

I left a loud shout. "Dear God!" I couldn't believe in my eyes.

I tried to comfort myself by saying that at least he didn't suffer much. His death must have been imminent.

I leaned and placed the box gently in the whole. I stroked one last time his still soft, white fur and let a few tears fall on his lifeless body.

"Goodbye, Roger. We will never forget you. Rest in peace."

I thought how silly this whole thing must have seemed to someone from outside who had no idea what was going on. How silly it must have seemed to Edward's parents.

But it didn't. Esmee patted me on the back, as I took some soil in my hand and threw it over the sealed box in which Roger was lying.

Once Carlisle had completely covered the box, I put the photograph of us over the place where Roger was resting and the two candles on each side of the photo. I would make sure to create a small inscription to put over his small grave, so that he would always be there with us and would never be forgotten. After that, I stood up and hugged Esmee and Carlisle, before walking back in the house and letting our dearest dog rest at his favourite spot.

At about midnight, I had taken a relaxing shower and I was ready to go to bed. Esmee and Carlisle would be sleeping in the guest room.

"Whatever you need, don't hesitate to tell me. Alright?" Esmee told me before saying goodnight. If anyone had told me a few days ago that I would have conversations like this with Edward's mum, I would call them crazy the least. It is really a wonder how difficult situations bring people closer and their previous feelings for each other change significantly. Maybe all we need to love each other is something to shake us up and see what the real meaning of life is.

That night I went to bed with the notion that I would probably cry myself to sleep. But on the contrary, I managed to fall in a deep, dreamless sleep. This sleep was for my soul something like water is for our bodies. It cleaned, soothed and relaxed me.

That night was the first time I prayed to God for a miracle to happen, which would help Edward to wake up and bring him back to me for good.

That was the night that I began to hope again. A hope that had the face of Edward and our unborn baby.

**XXX**

"Miss Swan, I won't lie to you. We had our hopes up when Mr. Cullen came back to life. But things are really worrying now. You see, he is out of the induced coma, he can breathe on his own. But the more he stays in a coma, the less possibilities he has to completely recover. When someone is in a coma, we give him at least a week during which he has a chance of waking up fully functioning again. And Edward Cullen is already in his fifth day in a coma."

My pulse rose. I could hear my heartbeat in my head. "Are you telling me that he might be unable to move, talk or remember things?"

Doctor Gilbert pressed his lips. "I'm saying that it's a possibility, yes."

"Then, I refuse to believe in this possibility." I said hitting my hand on his desk and I walked out of his office.

Cruel doctors trying to destroy people's hopes…

**XXX**

Five days had passed since the day of Edward's accident. I was back to the hospital. I returned to my house only to take a shower. I stayed by my fiancé's side all the time and I wasn't planning on leaving him. On the other hand, our baby started making its presence quite obvious. I often felt dizzy, but what bothered me the most was the morning sickness. Which apparently shouldn't be called 'morning', but 'all day sickness', since it appears all day long. I tried to eat more, although it was extremely hard, as I had lost my appetite the past few days. My parents had arrived and met Edward's parents as well. Not under the best circumstances, but his accident was faster than us. We had plans to arrange a big dinner for our families to meet, but destiny had other plans written in its book for us.

However, I was persistent and stubborn. I would take a pen and rewrite whatever bad thing destiny or the universe had in store for us. Because we and only we make our own luck. And I truly believe in that. If it wasn't for Angela, I wouldn't be a successful writer now. If it wasn't for Edward's decision to audition for Roger's part, we wouldn't have met. If I hadn't fallen in love with him so many years ago, nothing in my life would have been the same. I would have followed such a different path. Maybe a better or a worse one. I would probably have avoided the heartache I felt all these days. I would have avoided all these fights with Edward. But I wouldn't have felt how it is to be loved by a man so perfect as him. A man exactly like the one you always dreamt of. And I wouldn't have been pregnant with our child.

No matter what laid in the path I chose to follow in my life through my own decisions, I will never regret any of them. Because they led me to Edward Cullen. The one and true love of my life. My eternal light.

It was ten o'clock at night. Everyone had left. Everyone except my mother. Renee decided to spend the night with me. I asked her to follow my father Charlie, Carlisle and Esmee and go to my place to sleep, but she denied.

"I am not going to leave my child suffering and walking her own Golgotha all alone." was her answer and she sat there on the hospital seats. She was determined to spend the night sleeping on that uncomfortable seat, just because her daughter was there too. I couldn't stop the thought that crossed my mind. That soon enough it would be me saying these words and acting like that, for my own child. Daughter or son. And that thought made me smile and my heart melt and acquire wings.

"Mum, you should go too." I told her again when I got out of the Doctor's office closing the door forcefully behind me. I was tensed and the things he told me made the solid grounds of my hopes starting to tremble. However, I refused to give up on Edward. He was a fighter. He would make it through.

"No, Bella. We've talked about it. I'm staying. Now tell me, what did the Doctor tell you?"

I sighed heavily walking up and down the corridor stressfully. "He told me that if Edward doesn't wake up soon, he may face some serious problems. Kinetic or in speaking." I stopped moving and passed my hands through my hair.

"Bella." My Mum came in front of me and put her hands over my cheeks. "Don't listen to him. Miracles happen and you know that."

Did I?

"I don't know, Mummy… I'm scared." I confessed and fell in her arms.

"I know my baby. I know…" She said stroking my hair. "I am here for you. We all are. Everything will be fine. He will wake up and he will be ok. You'll see."

I exhaled deeply and smiled. "I really hope so, Mum. Cause there is no _I_ without Edward." I told her as a matter of factly. And that was my truth. I couldn't exist without him. He gave me all that I needed to keep on going. His heart, his love, his soul, his everything.

"It's just that…I love you so much. I can't afford to lose him. I will lose my mind!" I started crying silently. Lonely tears fell on Renee's jumper.

"Sssh... It's ok my girl. Take it out of you."

And I fell asleep like that. Sobbing in my Mum's arms sitting outside of Edward's room.

**XXX**

I opened my eyes and checked around me. I felt something squeezing my heart when reality hit me once ahead. The things I saw, me and Edward walking at the beach with our child running around us, were just a dream. A perfect, beautiful dream that I would give everything to make it true.

But I was at the hospital and Edward was still fighting in the space somewhere between life and death, walking and trying to keep his balance on a rope which was separating them.

I checked on my mother. She was sleeping next to me. I looked at my watch. It was midnight. Everything in the hospital was quiet now. All the visitors had left and the patients were sleeping.

I stood up and scanned the corridor for anyone who could possibly appear from somewhere all of a sudden. There was no one in sight. I took a last look at my Mum, who was still in a deep sleep, and opened the door of Edward's room.

If I hadn't seen and talked with the doctors, I wouldn't have understood that he had actually suffered a heart attack and returned from the dead. Nothing had changed much on him. Except for the fact that he had lost more weight. His other times red cheeks were now a shade of pale which scared me much. But I told myself that it was because he had gone through a lot during the past few days and his coma had taken his toll on him. In time, and when he would wake up, because he would, he had to, he would get back to normal.

I approached him and tried to ignore the sound of all the machines which were linked to him through wires.

"Hello, my love." I told him and stroked his forehead. "I've missed you terribly… My heart aches without the sound of your laughter and your voice, without seeing your bright blue eyes staring back at me…"

I felt devastated. Seeing his eyelashes hiding his beautiful eyes from me, his lips sealed and pale, his body completely motionless, caused me to break down. Streams of tears ran down my cheeks and on the blanket which was covering Edward, as I had laid down over him.

"I'm begging you… Don't- Don't you leave me!" I started sobbing over his body letting my grief come out after all this time I managed to keep it in.

"Please wake up my sweet love. Please…" My voice broke. My vision was totally blur and my sorrow had nestled in my heart for good. "We need you, Eddie… I need you… Our child needs you… Please…."

And I kept crying and crying till I had no more strength. Till my chest hurt and my breath was taken away from the endless tears.

I leaned over his face and left a kiss on his forehead. What was nicely weird was that his skin was warmer than the last time I had touched him. That day that I had seen him only for five minutes. But I wasn't going to leave him so soon now.

"You know, they wouldn't let me see you." I spoke to him as if he could listen to me. I snorted. "But they don't know us. No one can keep us apart from each other."

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Because we always find our way to each other in the end." I smiled to his motionless figure and spelled an 'I love you' as I stroked his cheek and sat on a chair next to his bed. I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes. This is where I would be tonight. This is where I would sleep; by my love's side.

**XXX**

For the first time after five whole days, I managed to fall in a deep and somehow relaxing sleep. I even saw dreams. One of those wonderful dreams in which Edward was with me and we were laughing and enjoying ourselves. We were happy! And nothing from all these things had ever happened.

I felt horrible when something dragged me out of this magical dreamland. I could almost see the last images of these marvelous dreams being scattered all around me, as they fell down from the edges of my eyelids the moment I opened my eyes. And my dreams broke into million pieces as they reached for my cold and empty arms. Like glass breaks after a bullet has passed through it.

And my own bullet, was reality.

I turned my face to Edward to check if he was ok. Nothing had seemingly changed. But yet, I would almost swear that I felt something as light as air touching my hand. I glanced on our joined hands. I was still holding him tightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. It seems I had imagined it after all. My deep desire to feel Edward again had caused me to have illusions.

As I was drifting fast back to the arms of Morpheus, I felt something touching my hand again. I left a small shout of panic, as I thought at first that someone had caught me sleeping in Edward's room. Which was, of course, forbidden. But nothing and no one would forbid me to see my fiancé.

I looked around me, but there was no sight of anyone around me.

I laid back on the chair again and passed my free hand through my hair.

"God, help me! I'm losing my mind." I whispered and feared that I wouldn't manage to go on like that any longer.

But then, something squeezed my hand again. The one which was holding Edward's hand. My eyes opened widely and my gaze instantly fell on our hands.

"Ed-Edward?" I staggered and my eyes flew from his hand to his face and back again. He was still sleeping. (Because that is what I preferred to think. That he wasn't in a coma. He was just in a very deep sleep.)

"Eddie, if you hear me my love, I am here. I'm right here."

I kept my eyes on his hand and only a few seconds afterwards, I saw it!

"Oh my God!" I almost yelled from the sight of Edward's fingers moving slightly. It was him the soft squeeze that I had felt before!

"My Edward!" I put my hand over my mouth and managed to stop a scream from escaping my lips the last minute. "Can you hear me, my angel?"

Edward squeezed my hand again.

"Aah!" I yelled silently and I could feel my heart screaming louder than I could ever possibly do.

"Eddie! Eddie, if you hear me, please try to open your eyes." I commanded him gently, still not trusting my senses.

_Could I still be imagining this? Or even be dreaming?_

I waited for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to me. At first, he barely opened his eyes. It was obvious that he was struggling. He had the will, but lacked the strength. Then, he blinked many times.

"It's ok. Take your time. I'm here." I told him and stroked his hand.

Edward blinked again and then I saw. After five difficult, unbearable days, I finally saw my most favourite eyes on this world.

I started crying uncontrollably. The sight of him awake again made my whole life regain its lost meaning. My restless soul to find peace again.

I stood up and went closer to him, closing his hand in mine. "Edward. My love."

He turned his face to me slowly. I feared that he would barely recognize me, but to my surprise, his eyes lightened up to the realization. He had recognized me.

I smiled. After all these days, I smiled and laughed. Because I was able to do these things again. And Edward had just showed me how to.

"Bel-" He tried to spell out, but his face broke from the pain.

"Sssh! Don't speak. It's ok." I put my finger over his lips.

But he didn't listen to me. He tried again. "Bel-Bella, my…my love."

I laughed and cried at the same time. It was unbelievable, but yet true. I thanked God from inside me that he had brought Edward back to me.

"Yes, Eddie. Yes, I'm here. I've always been here." I kissed his hand and cooped my cheek with it.

"I-I can…fe-feel you." He managed to stagger and I moved my head smiling widely.

"You can?" I asked him again still not believing what I was experiencing.

Edward moved his head slowly as a yes.

I leaned over him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much! So so much!" I spoke through sobs and teardrops.

I laid my head over his chest and I felt him putting his hand on my back and stroking it gently as ever.

"Me…too." He whispered with raspy voice, barely heard.

I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. He was still in pain and very dizzy. I could see it.

"I will call the nurses, ok?" And I stood up. "Please, stay with me. Don't you leave me ever again!" I warned him.

He tried to smirk. "Ne-Never a-again." He told me and I kissed his forehead before storming out of the room.

"Mum, Mum!" I shook her shoulders violently to wake her up.

"What? What?" She said totally lost, as she opened her eyes and tried to adjust herself on the chair.

"Edward! Edward just woke up, Mummy!" I shouted ecstatic and fought to catch my breath.

"He… He did?!" She said and stood up.

"YES, YES! Just now!" I knew I should keep quiet, because we were in a hospital, but the truth is that I couldn't remain silent. A miracle had just happened. A miracle which put the smile back on my lips.

My mother passed her hands through her hair. "Wait a minute." She stared at me with a slight accusation in her eyes. "How do you know? Did a doctor tell you?"

"Umm… Actually…no." I bit my lip thinking that I just got caught. "I… I was in there. I was…sleeping by his side."

"What?" Renee spoke quietly in a colluding way and came closer to me. "You know you are not allowed to be in there, don't you?"

I huffed. "Of course I do, Mum. But I am not going to stay away from Edward any longer. He's been in there all alone for too long. I just wanted to show him that I am by his side and you see that I was actually right! He is awake, Mummy!" I declared and hugged her tightly.

"I am going to call a doctor or a nurse." I explained and made a few steps to start searching for anyone who could help us.

"No, wait." Renee put her hand on my arm and stopped me. "I'll go. You stay here." She smiled to me and left.

I sat on a seat exhaling loudly. I closed my face in my hands moving my head unable to believe what had happened. I started crying all alone thinking of how happy I was that Edward had woken up and even seemed able to talk and recognized me as well.

I put my right hand over my belly. "You hear that, my sweetheart? Daddy is awake again! Daddy is back…" My voice broke and no words could come out of my lips anymore. I pressed my lips and breathed in and out trying to calm myself and stop my teardrops from falling.

"Thank you, God!" I whispered and closed my eyes. I was never a religious person, but if I needed any proof that God actually existed, then this was it. Edward coming back to me after the past few days, when he was constantly walking between life and death, was the proof that I needed to convince me that there actually is someone out there who had heard my prayers.

I heard rushing footsteps echoing in the hospital's corridor. I lifted my head up whipping my tears away. A nurse and a doctor that I didn't know, it probably was his shift now, were running towards Edward's room. They passed me not noticing me much and got in. My mother, who was following them all this time, came to me.

"I found a nurse and she informed the doctor who had his night shift. I think she told me that his name is Mr... um… Douglas? Or Webber? Can't really remember, sorry."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Mum. What did they say? Did they tell you anything?" I asked her and put my hands on her shoulders.

She moved her head. "No. They just rushed here. But I can tell that they were really surprised and perhaps even shocked by the news."

I smirked and snorted. "That's because they don't know us. They have no idea how strong the bond between me and Edward is." I explained feeling proud of how connected we were and how unbreakable our relationship was.

My mother just smiled widely and closed me in her arms.

**XXX**

About fifteen minutes later, the Doctor came out of the room.

"Are you…Bella?" He asked me lifting one eyebrow and inspecting me from head to toe.

I nodded. "Bella Swan, Edward's fiancée. And this is my mother, Renee Swan."

"Yes, yes. We've met." He said looking towards my Mum and smiling at her politely. "We examined Mr. Cullen thoroughly and I have also paged Doctor Gilbert, who has operated Mr. Cullen and knows more. He'll be here soon."

"Ok, but please tell me, how is Edward?"

"Mrs. Swan, he is actually much better than we had all thought he would be. He is awake, fully aware of what happens around him and is also able to hear and talk."

I wanted to scream from happiness. "That's awesome news, Doctor."

"We also checked his ability to react and move." He continued. "He can feel his arms and legs and he could react really well to anything we did to him."

A small sound of relief escaped my lips. I put my hands over my chest. "So, he is fine, Doctor…?"

"Webber. Doctor Webber." He said giving me his hand. "And yes. We will do more tests to him, but he seems fine. I can tell you that, from what I had heard from other coworkers, his case was a very hard one. You should be really happy that he made it. Mr. Cullen is a real fighter and a survivor as it seems."

"Oh, I am, Dr. Webber. I am so much happy right now!" I told him and shook his hand again.

"Dr. Gilbert will be here in a while and he will examine him and tell you more. But from the first look, he seems ok."

"Thank you again, Doctor." I told him and turned to talk to my mother, as I saw him walking away.

Dr. Webber stopped walking and addressed me. "Oh, and Mrs. Swan." I turned my attention to him again. "He is asking for you. You'd better go in there." He advised me and gave me a half smile, which I thought meant that he condescended in me going in Edward's room. Or perhaps that he even knew about me having sneaked there before.

I smiled back to him and moved my head.

"Go honey." My Mum told me and stroked my back. "Give Edward my wishes for a quick recovery." And she kissed my forehead. "I'll call the others."

I hugged her for many seconds and squeezed her with all my power. "Thank you, Mum! I'll tell him."

The moment the room's door cracked open, two blue eyes turned to me and two lips were lifted up to a small, but warm smile, which lightened up my world.

"My an-angel." He still spoke with difficulty, but I guessed he needed time to recover. And time was all we had right now. As much time as he needed for him to get well again.

I closed the door behind me and smiled to him, as I walked towards his bed fast and sat next to him. "My love." I told him as our foreheads touched. "I love you more than anything and anyone else in the whole world!" I whispered to him and cupped his cheeks.

Edward lifted his hands with much effort and put them above mine. "I-I'm sor…sorry."

I moved my head hectically. "No! No! _I_ am sorry! Terribly sorry! For doubting you. For being so jealous of you, when you never gave me any reason to. I am so so sorry my love…" I apologized and leaned in placing my head over his chest. Hearing his heartbeat again was like honey sweetening my bitter heart.

I felt him stroking my hair. "I- I wan…wanted to tell you."

I was about to ask him what he meant, when he went on explaining. "I had…de-decided to…to tell you. But I wai-waited for the…right ti-time."

I frowned and hugged his body a bit more than I should considering his state.

"It was…Valen-Valentine's Day…and I didn't…"

"You didn't want to ruin the day for us." I completed his sentence feeling so much guilt finally knowing the truth.

Edward nodded and looked me in the eyes.

He put his hand over my cheek and I put my palm on it. Feeling his touch on my skin again was like Heaven.

"You know…I saw you…in my dreams." He spelled out and caught my attention. "Or may-maybe it was…real? Couldn't tell…"

I squinted. "Edward, what do you mean? You were in a coma love. You couldn't possibly see or hear me…"

Edward moved his shoulders slowly. "I don't kn-know… May-Maybe a dream… Be-Because I heard you crying and…telling me you we-were preg-pregnant."

I put my right hand over my mouth and felt my heart sinking. It could easily reach my feet that moment. That is how heartbroken I was. Could it be that Edward was actually conscious in some inexplicable way and actually heard me talking to him that day that I told him about our baby?

"I- I tried to…speak to you. To…touch you. But I couldn't. It was hor-horrible. Li-Like those bad dreams, when your voi-voice refuses to…come out. And I was…yelling, Bella…Yel-yelling so hard…"

"Ssssh…" I put my index finger over his lips to make him hush. "You should have some rest. Don't talk. I will be here and we'll talk when you feel better, ok?"

Edward gazed me with pleading puppy eyes, but in the end he complied unwillingly. "Ok." He said and sighed.

"How do you feel? Does anything hurt you?" I asked him and caressed softly some cuts he had on his face.

He moved his head. "I feel diz-dizzy, ha-have a headache, but a little…pain."

I smiled to him and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I was so scared that I had lost you, Edward. How would I live without you?" I whispered emotionally, my feelings ready to explode.

"I thought that too… But, your…thought kept me a-alive." He spoke with his raspy voice, struggling to get every word out.

I put my hands on each side of his face. "Don't you ever do this to me again. You hear me?"

Edward's lips were lifted a bit on their sides as he nodded. "Never again."

I stared in his turbulent deep blue oceans that were his eyes and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I broke our kiss really fast, as I didn't want to pressure him more than I should and I was ready to give him some space by sitting on the chair next to him. However, Edward surprised me by grabbing my hand with as much power as he had and stopped me by saying "Don't leave."

I smiled to him. "I wasn't going to, Eddie." My face approached his. "Where else could I go?" I whispered and my lips were connected with his again in a longer and warmer kiss. I didn't expect it, but Edward prolonged our kiss for much longer than I thought he would. His right hand caressed my cheek, while he had rested his left one on my back.

When we ceased kissing, we were both smiling and panting a little bit. "I've mis-missed this…" Edward told me grinning and slowly brought my head to rest it over his right shoulder.

"Me too, Edward. Me too…" I said and closed my eyes stabilizing my heart pace with his, so that we were one again, a unity. So that we were both whole again. I smiled to myself and after five horrible, torturing days, I finally felt like the gates of paradise had opened for me again. A second chance was given to me and Edward and this time, we would do everything right. No more jealousies, no more cries and broken hearts. From now on, only love, trust, faithfulness and our family, which would get bigger in seven months. I would tell him about our baby, but not yet. He had to recover first and then I would share the news with him.

Because I knew that this would make him even happier and I honestly believed that it would help him recover faster. As it would be a boost, a reason for him to fight hard to get back to normal as soon as possible. And I had faith that he would be completely fine really soon.

And I would never let him go of my arms ever again.

Because you never know what lies at the next corner of your life. What dark powers lurk in small streets and alleys ready to grab the most precious things that you have right from your arms. That is why you have to hold on to whatever gives a meaning to your every single day. Whatever makes you smile and gives you a reason to live your life to the fullest.

And I know that this something for me…was my Edward.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** So, there was the answer! :) Was it what you expected? What you hoped for? Now, there is a long way for Edward to walk. The hard recovery road. To be honest, I am more fond of the alternative end, but everyone preferred a good ending, so I couldn't say no to that. ;) What will happen next now? Will he recover completely? How will Bella tell him the news? So many questions.

Happy Holidays to you all!

Till next time! x

Copyright ~ImaginaryWitch

**XXX**

**Anonymous reviews replies:** Guest: Hi! That line you talk about wasn't at the part I wrote from Edward's point of view. It was when Bella was talking on the phone with Alice. But, I hope I explained more about Edward's decision in this chapter. :) Thanks very much! Haha! Kill Tanya instead of Roger. Well… That would be too easy, wouldn't it? ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

fatsoula1980: Hello dear! :) I am glad you thought so, because that was what I wanted to accomplish by writing those dreams on that chapter. I wanted to see if the readers would get the hints for the pregnancy and something happening to Edward. Thank you so so much! And I am ready to cry every time I read your beautiful reviews. :') THANK YOU! I wanted to make things right between Bella and Esmee. And the scene between Edward and Bella, that one I tried hard to write it as well as possible. I am glad I made it! Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Είσαι πάντα πολύ καλή! Xx

xxHopes4Everxx: I hope you won't kill me now, right? :p Hehe! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing dear! x

bettyboop: I will see what I can do. :p Thank you for reading and reviewing hun! xx


	30. Chapter 30-Recovery

**Chapter 30- "Recovery"**

Hello everyone! :)

Here is the new chapter. Now that Edward has woken up, there is still a long way to go. So, what is going to come next? Read and find out. Thanks once again for reading and for your reviews! I appreciate it! :)

Enjoy!

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW** my twitter page that I made recently. I post updates on the story, quotes of the story and some stuff about me. /Imaginary_Witch ( Imaginary_Witch)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_In my recovery  
>I'm a soldier at war<br>I have broken down walls  
>I defined<br>I designed  
>My recovery<em>

_In the sound of the sea  
>In the oceans of me<br>I defined  
>I designed<br>My recovery."_

"_**Recovery"-James Arthur**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

I was humming a song, while putting some fresh flowers in the vase, which was placed on the nightstand next to Edward's bed. I turned my head and gazed at his figure.

Three weeks had passed after he had woken up from his coma. He had got out of the intensive care and was in his own room in the hospital, where he continued his treatment for two weeks now. A treatment which contained a lot of medicine, psychologists, physiotherapists to help him walk again as well as he was walking before and regular physical tests to check his condition. He was going really well, according to the doctors, and the latest news I had from Doctor Gilbert was that Edward would be able to return home in two to three weeks. I smiled secretly knowing how pleased he would be once I told him the news and smelled the flowers I had bought for him. Lilies.

"Smiling and singing? I must be in Heaven."

I turned my head to him. My smile became even wider, as I approached him and leaned in to kiss his lips. He prolonged it for as long as he could. I was the one to break our kiss from fear that I would make him feel uncomfortable.

"No. Don't stop." He whispered and his -tangled in my hair- fingers brought my lips to his again before I had the chance to protest.

"Good morning, Eddie!" I finally said and rested my head over his shoulder, as I put my arms around him.

Edward left a kiss on my hair. "It is a really good morning indeed. You know why?"

I moved my head as a no.

"Because I am alive and I am holding you in my arms again."

I lifted my head up and gazed in his eyes. "I love you." I told him simply and I hope that this was enough for him to understand how much he meant to me. Because no words seemed good enough.

"I know."

I furrowed my eyebrow confused.

"It is your love that helped me to be where I am right now. Your love helped me survive."

I felt my heart losing a beat from the sound of his wonderful words. I stroked his left cheek.

"And fyi, I am sorry but…I love you more." He added and we both burst into laughters.

"Not possible." I told him moving my head.

"Possible. And true."

I bit my lip and our foreheads touched.

"I've missed that." His hands went up my spine from above my pullover. "The way you bite your lips, your intoxicating smell, your captivating smile…"

I could feel my temperature rising dangerously. "Edward…"

"I know. I am so attractive and you can't resist me." A smart, canny smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

I giggled. "I am so happy you become more and more yourself again."

Edward closed my hands in his and kissed them. The warmth of his lips against my skin was something familiar, which soothed my tormented heart.

"And talking about feeling better…" He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up, so that he stared in my eyes. "When will we be going home? I am tired of this place."

His voice had a sign of pleading, begging and despair in it.

I sighed. "Trust me, I want more than anyone else to have you back home." I admitted. "And in fact, I have good news about that too." I held his hands tight. "The doctor said that in this rate, you will be able to return home in two to three weeks. Isn't this promising?"

He huffed. "That's a lot!" But when he saw my face, he restated. "But I'll manage it. For you. For us."

I grinned and kissed a small scar that he had on his forehead. It was hidden underneath his hair, but I knew where it was. A reminder of his almost deathly accident. A mark which I hoped would soon disappear along with the memory of these horrible, frightening days we all went through.

"I love the flowers by the way." He said and motioned towards the vase.

"I'm glad. Because I bought them for you. I know they are your favourites."

Edward smirked. He had something from the old Edward in the way he looked at me. Something that convinced me that he was returning back to me fully and he was his old self again. His accident wouldn't leave any deep scars on his soul.

"Your physiotherapist will be here in half an hour." I reminded him. "So, here. Have something to eat first." I said and brought the tray with bread, marmalade and orange juice in front of him.

"Yuum.. Tasty…" Edward said, but his expression proved me the opposite, as he grimaced in disgust.

I chuckled. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh really?" He said and furrowed an eyebrow. "I dare you, have some." And he put some marmalade on the corner of a piece of bread and gave it to me.

I put it in my mouth and tasted it, eating fast at first, as I wanted to prove to him that it was tasty after all. However, the more I chewed, the more I got a weird feeling in my stomach, which made me want to throw up.

"Oh dear…" I put my hand over my mouth and quickly ran to the toilet.

"I told you it's bad." I heard Edward telling me from the toilet's door after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted. "Get out, Edward! I just threw up, for God's sake!"

I really didn't need him to see me like this.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere." He replied and came to me holding my hair back, so that it didn't fall in my face.

I felt my stomach turning again, as the memory of how that marmalade tasted came back to me.

"It's ok. It's ok." Edward said and stroked my back.

I tried to breathe again as I stood up, flashed the toilet and went to throw some water on my face. "I am so sorry for this, Edward."

"No. _I_ am sorry. I shouldn't have given you to try this hideous marmalade."

"Well, I should have trusted you in the first place." I said and we both smiled.

"Come. Let's go in." Edward put his hand over my shoulder and we both returned to his bed. He sat down to eat and I sat next to him trying to avoid eye contact with the awful tasting marmalade.

"Babe, are you sure you are not sick or something?" Edward asked me, while taking a zip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, totally." I hurried to reassure him and nodded.

He kept eating and after a while Edward spoke.

"You know, there is something that's been bugging me for a while now."

"What's that?" I sounded kinda worried, as I thought there was something wrong with his health.

I saw him playing with his fingers for a while, lost in his own thoughts.

"Edward?" I asked again silently.

He instantly lifted his head up and stared directly in my eyes.

"Uh… Yeah." He moved his head. "You know, there's…um…this dream…"

I left a sigh of relief. "What dream?" I asked with a half smile.

"I see myself sleeping. It's like I'm…floating in the room or something and I see me sleeping on this bed."

I quirked my eyebrow. "Floating?"

"Yeah. And that's not even the weirdest thing. You see, I am not alone."

I tilted my head. "How you mean?"

He gazed me for a while. "You'll probably think I'm crazy now."

I giggled. "Edward, my love, we are talking about dreams. Just made up images, nothing more."

Edward snorted and pressed his lips. "Yes, I guess that's it."

"So, tell me the rest of your dream." I encouraged him.

"Well, as I told you, I am not alone. I always see you sitting next to me, having leaned over me and crying your heart out. It's not…easy to watch." He lowered his gaze and I saw him becoming sad all of a sudden.

"Hey… Don't be like that." I said and put my hands on each side of his face. "I'm here, see? Just a dream."

He smiled to me hesitantly and went on. "You keep pleading me not to die. You keep telling me how much you love me and need me. And other things like that, which make my heart ache even by thinking of them. It felt so freaking real, Bella. So real!"

I could see a weird light in his eyes. I was ready to talk to him, when he spoke again.

"And not only that, Bella. I heard you telling me that you are pregnant. That our child is growing inside you and that I must stay alive and come back to both of you." He stopped talking and passed his hands through his hair. I could tell he was an emotional wreck.

"I wanted to talk to you! I tried to reach for you! To tell you that everything would be ok. That I am not going anywhere." He closed my hands into his. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." A warm smile appeared on his lips. And then it faded. Like the light disappears when the moon appears on the night sky. "But I never manage to reach you." He looked away again and breathed heavily. His eyes were shining from what seemed like tears.

"I swear, I am trying so hard to reach you… But I keep floating up in the room. Something drags me away from you." He sounded resigned and devastated. And I could hear the sound of my heart breaking into pieces. The fact that the scene he was narrating had actually happened, made me tremble, be really scared and want to cry rivers.

"I wanted to scream to you, so that you could hear me. But…no voice came out of my mouth…"

I held his hands tighter, while teardrops started running down my cheeks fast. Like wild raindrops which chase each other on the window glass.

"Bella?" I felt Edward caressing my cheek. "What is going on my love? Why are you crying?"

I wanted to reply, but I started sobbing instead.

"Bells, it is just a dream after all, remember?" He said smiling, trying to sooth me.

I moved my head hectically. "No…No, Ed..Edward…It's not…" And I kept crying loudly.

Edward stared at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I…I…" Air couldn't seem to find each way out of my lungs. It was stuck there between my throat and my chest and refused to come out. "I'm pre-pregnant." I finally said and cried even more.

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his eye lobes. "What? Pregnant?"

I moved my head, as I couldn't talk anymore.

Then, Edward closed my face in his palms and looked me deep into my eyes. "This is the best news I could ever hear." And he smiled so widely, that he managed to take all these tiny pieces of my shattered heart and glue them all back together.

I put my hand through his hair and brought his face to me. Our foreheads touched and now we were both crying like little children. But we cried, because we had both gone out of the dark tunnel now. We now had only an open road and a blue sky with a happy sun above us.

I fell in his arms and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "And I will love our child as much, I am sure about it."

I smiled secretly above his shoulder.

Jasper found us like that, tangled up in a tight embrace, both too emotional and sentimental.

"Oh sorry." He said once he entered the room and was about to leave, but then he stopped and returned to us. "What's going on here? Why are you two crying?"

Only then did we realize that we had company. We turned to him and both me and Edward whipped our tears away from our faces.

"Is something wrong? Edward, are you ok?" A worried Jasper asked approaching us.

"Yes, yes, I am totally fine. More than fine actually."

I gave him a secret warm smile.

"Ok, what's happening?"

I turned to Jasper. "I told him, Jas."

"You..told him…?"

"That I am pregnant." I explained.

Jasper's eyes opened wide. "You did?"

I nodded. "Although, I think he already knew. In a mysterious, weird and in the meantime magical way."

"Then, I can now congratulate you both!" Jasper said and gave Edward a hug patting him on the back. "Congratulations, Edward."

"Thank you, Jas." Edward grinned. "Although, you have to know, I will never forgive you for not telling me about it." He added seemingly serious, but then he burst into laughters. "I am just kidding. I am too happy to be mad with anyone right now."

We all laughed and I took a mental picture of this moment. A picture of those precious moments that you keep in your subconscious and ran to find shelter to, whenever you don't feel well.

"Bella, you are a good person. You deserve only the best. Congratulations again." Jasper told me and kissed my forehead. "We've been through a lot the past few weeks and I want you to know that you should consider me one of your best friends now. I will always be here for you."

His words touched me so much that a smile was formed on my face. I moved my head. "Same goes for me, Jasper." And I gave him a hug.

"Do you want to see something?" Edward addressed his manager.

Jasper nodded.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed. His feet touched the ground.

Jasper tried to stop him. "Edward, I don't think you should try this by yourself, it's too early for…"

And then Edward closed his eyes, put all his power he had on his hands and pushed himself up. He lifted his hand up to prevent Jasper from going closer and then he stood up all by himself. He made one step towards me, then another one and another one…

"Wow!" Jasper's eyes opened wide with surprise.

I smiled contently knowing this secret for a long time now, but not telling anyone else, exactly as my fiancé had instructed me.

"I told you we've been making some progress with Roger."

Roger was the physiotherapist. And I didn't know which was more astonishing; the fact that Edward had managed to make so much progress in such a small period of time or the fact that the man who was helping him get back to his feet had the same name with the character of my book which Edward portrayed and most importantly the name of our deceased and beloved dog. And for which, Edward had still no clue about. I waited for him to feel better first and for the right time to come. But you never really know when the right time is to announce to someone news like this.

"This is unbelievable!" Jasper laughed.

In two more steps, Edward had reached me and I opened my arms and welcomed him in my warm embrace.

"Did you think that you were the only one with secrets?" Edward asked and winked.

"What…? What secrets? Did Rosalie tell you already?" He sounded mad about something that we had no idea about.

"Um… I was talking about Bella being pregnant…" Edward explained and quirked his eyebrow confused.

Me and Edward looked each other for a brief second and then I turned to Jasper. "What were you talking about, Jas?"

"Uh… Yeah… About the…baby. And…"

"Dude, you are mumbling. What is going on?" Edward asked him and giggled.

Jasper bit his lips and then looked at us torn between revealing his thoughts or not. "Oh well. Since you don't know yet…" And he approached us putting his one hand over my shoulder and the other one over Edward's. "Guys, the Oscars nominations have been announced. A couple of days now to be exact."

"A couple of days?! And?" I asked impatiently.

"And...you are both nominated! And Alice as well."

"WHAT!?" I yelled out loud and tried hard not to freak out.

"Yes. Edward is nominated for best male actor. You, Bella, are nominated for…well, your story actually, is nominated for best movie. And Alice is nominated for best female actress."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I left a loud scream and fell in Edward's arms squeezing him tightly. Him, on the other hand, was so amused and caught by surprise from the news that he couldn't even blink an eye.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Jasper said smiling.

"And to Alice too!" I told him and gave him a hug as well.

"Thank you." His lips were lifted on their sides revealing how proud he felt for her. "You should have seen her reaction when she heard about her nomination. I swear I was deaf for about an hour. That is how loud she screamed."

"Louder than me?" I joked.

Jasper laughed. "Oh yes. Definitely."

We both burst into laughters, but we realized that Edward wasn't following our hectic and extreme reactions.

"Eddie?" I told him and touched his cheeks. "Are you here?"

I held him from his waist and helped him to sit on his bed again.

However hard we tried, we didn't seem to cause any reaction from him. He was just staring at the space in front of him.

"I am going to be a dad soon and I am nominated for an Oscar." He finally spelled out without moving an eye. "This is…" He slowly turned his face to me. "…the best day of my whole life!" He said in an accelerating voice and then grabbed my face and kissed my lips forcefully. "And I owe this to you!" He told me and closed me in his loving arms. "Thank you!"

I felt my vision becoming blurry and my throat aching. "Please, don't do this. I am the reason you are in here."

"No!" Edward said and lifted my head up, so that I could see him. "You are the reason for the turn my life has taken. And it is the best life I could ever have! More than I ever imagined I deserved. More than I ever hoped I would have."

I stroked his face and stared at his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you so much! So so much!" And I left a sigh before smiling to him and crashing my lips on his again. We were so consumed by each other that we almost forgot about Jasper. He had to cough so that we ceased kissing and glanced at him feeling really uncomfortable and awkward.

"Um… sorry Jasper…" I apologized flushing violently and uncontrollably.

"Yeah. We just got…carried away I suppose." Edward added and gave me a crooked smile before he kissed my forehead and put his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder extremely happy that I could hug, kiss and touch him again.

Jasper moved his hand dismissing our claims kindly. "Nuh, it's ok. I know you too well by now. You tend to be worse than Emmett and Rosalie when it comes to showing your affection to each other publicly."

I grimaced mockingly, while Edward chuckled and replied: "You should see how we act privately then."

"Edward!" I said and squeezed his arm playfully and blushed like crazy from his comment.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward has always been a tease."

A knock on the door interrupted the light mood in the atmosphere.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey, Roger."

"Edward, are you ready for our physical exercises?"

He nodded. "More than ready. I want to do my best and get done with it. I need to get back in shape asap."

"Really?" Roger held Edward from the back and assisted him getting up and walking to the door. "Why in such a hurry?"

"You haven't heard? I'm nominated for an Oscar! My woman as well for her amazing story." He added turning and smiling to me. I sent him an air kiss.

"You are? Congratulations then! I've seen the movie and you are pretty good at it I must say. The story is very interesting too, Isabella."

"Thanks." I replied grinning shyly.

"When are the awards by the way?" Edward addressed Jasper now.

"It's on the 15th of April. It's kinda late this year, because they had included some films which were out recently and they waited to see the reactions from critics and spectators as well."

Edward lowered his gaze and I saw him pressing his lips skeptically and a bit disappointed.

"Edward…" I whispered his name and went closer to him. "What is going on love?"

He refused to look at me, no matter how many times I asked him to. I had to hold his face and stare into his eyes persistently in order to read what he was hiding in his soul.

I knew him too well though and after a few seconds of internal search in the deepest parts of his mind, I found out his truth.

"You will be ready until then. Trust me. It's about a month later. And with the progress you are making, I am pretty convinced that you will be with me, Alice and Helen at the Oscars night."

In fact, Helen, 'Magic Illusions' director, was kind enough to visit Edward in hospital and learn how he was doing.

Edward remained silent staring into my eyes still in disbelief.

"I believe in you. I know the strength you have inside you. You will make it. You will be completely alright much sooner than that. Ok?"

A slight smile appeared on his lips and then he nodded.

I brought his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair. "It's gonna be alright. Have some faith in you." And I added whispering in his ear. "Because I have in you."

I felt him smiling against the skin of my neck and that was enough for me to regain my optimism and strength to this hard and long road we had to walk. But we were already halfway through it. We couldn't and wouldn't give up now.

**XXX**

The doctors told us that Edward's progress was remarkable and really impressive. As they had suggested, Edward was ready to leave the hospital three weeks later.

Needless to say that my mood was at its highest levels. So was my happiness. I believed I could touch the sky and write our names on the white clouds with a pink pen.

Edward was no less excited than me. He even counted the days and the first thing he told me every day when he saw me was the number of days left till he would return to our house.

Jasper had informed him that the shooting of his latest film, which was cancelled due to his accident, would restart this summer. The director, all his co-workers and some members of the crew paid him a visit while in hospital. They all reassured him that they would wait for him to feel better again and get back to normal before restarting filming. And they followed their promise.

Edward was fully functional again. He walked alone, without assistance from anyone. He could run, move, think, talk, concentrate. There was nothing to remind us of his terrible accident. Nothing except for a small scar on his forehead, which didn't seem to go away. It persisted and he would probably have it for life.

"Welcome back home!" I said proudly and delighted, as I opened the front door and stepped aside to let him walk in first.

Edward stepped inside slowly and scanned the place. I would give everything to know what he was thinking about at that exact moment. What wild thoughts passed through his beautiful mind? Were they some of the magical moments that we've had together in that house? Or were they these tragic memories of that ominous and disastrous night of his accident?

I left my keys in a bowl next to the door and took off my jacket, while wanting to give Edward some time and space for his adjustment back to our normal and perfect everyday life.

"It's…awesome." He whispered still looking around, as if he saw everything for the first time.

"It's our home." I told him and hugged him from the back. "And I am so happy to have you back." I held him tightly. "I've missed you around here. Everything has missed you actually."

Edward stroked my arms which were around him and he slowly turned to me, so that he could face me.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed you and everything that is ours." He put some flocks of hair away from my eyes. "How many times I've dreamed I was back home, only to wake up in this cold and impersonal hospital's room."

I put my index finger over his lips affectionately. "Sssh! It's all over now. We are back together and nothing will tear us apart. Ever again."

Edward's forehead touched mine, as we closed our eyes. "Not even death."

"Not even death." I repeated and we sealed this promise with a deep and passionate kiss.

"Where is Roger?" Edward asked me and leaned on his knees clapping his hands in a call to our dog. "Rog? Come here boy. Where are you?"

"Edward."

"Here Roggie. Come to daddy."

"Edward!"

The tone of my voice made him stop and turn to me surprised.

I hated to admit it. It killed me to say it out loud. But I had lied to him. While he was at hospital, Edward had asked me several times how Roger was. I had back then told him that he was at home. And my fiancé didn't usually ask much more. And to be quite honest, Roger was at home. He was lying eternally under his favourite rose bush.

"Roger is not…here." I tried hard to contain my tears and the sadness that was about to suffocate me.

Edward stood up again. "What do you mean he is not here? You gave him away?"

I moved my head as a silent 'no'.

"Then where is he?"

I felt tears falling down my face and I could almost hear them as they landed on the carpet.

"Why are you crying, Bells?" Edward caressed my face. "What is going on?"

I could see his eyebrows joining. Wrinkles appearing on his face. He had begun to understand.

"I am so sorry baby…" And I fell in his arms sobbing like that day that I buried him at our garden with the help of Carlisle and Esmee.

"Please tell me what has happened." He begged me and as a response, I lifted my hand up and pointed with my finger towards the garden.

Edward turned his face and in a few seconds his eyes fell on the small wooden cross that I had made and put over Roger's tiny grave and the photo of us with him in our arms.

"Wh-What is th-that?" Edward staggered and he walked towards the garden.

I followed him and I hesitated standing before the patio doors.

Edward leaned down on his knee and his head lowered to the ground. I took some hesitant steps closer to him and once I reached him, I saw his body moving up and down rhythmically. He was…crying.

"Edwa-

"I killed him, didn't I?" He interrupted me with pain dripping from his words.

I moved my head and touched his shoulders. "Don't think like that my love. It wasn't your fault that Roger…" I couldn't say the word. It was too real. And too painful.

"I did, Bella! I killed Roger!" He pressed his lips moving his head violently and passing his hands through his hair. "If I hadn't driven my car that night… If I hadn't taken him with me… He would have still been alive…"

And I heard him sobbing hard, as he fell in my arms and I hid him there trying to keep him safe and provide him a shelter from the sorrow and danger of the world.

"My sweet love, I know you loved him as much as I did…"

He nodded still hidden in my embrace. I had now sat beside him. "Bella, he was my gift for your birthday… My first gift to you…"

"I know, I know…" I stroked his face and kissed his hair gently. "And he will never be forgotten."

Edward reached out for the frame with the photograph of the three of us and we both starred at it for a long minute. "Never forgotten." He echoed my words and kissed the glass which was protecting the precious, happy moment that had been captured on the photograph.

Curled up in each other's arms, sobbing like small devastated children and a total mess. That is how my mother found me and Edward.

"Oh my God! What is wrong? Bella, are you ok? The baby?"

"Mum, mum… I-I am…ok."

She came and sat next to us. "Then, why are you two crying?"

Then, her eyes fell on the photograph that Edward was holding.

"Oh… I see…" She took it from my fiancé's hands. "You must have loved this dog very much."

Both me and Edward nodded without talking.

"Then, I can ensure you that Roger will live on forever and ever. In your hearts."

I stared at Edward. I could see a spark of relief in his eyes. A sign that what Renee had said had actually touched him and he believed it as well. I hesitantly smiled at him and stroked his wet cheek.

"No more tears now. Ok?"

Edward closed his eyes and felt my warm touch against his skin. "Ok." He agreed and a smile was formed on his face too.

"There are so many more fantastic things awaiting us. And most importantly…" I lowered my hand and caressed my already swollen belly. "…our baby."

Edward laughed silently and then nodded. "That is true. Our child is going to be in our arms in a few months." And he brought my face to his and kissed my lips tenderly. "You give me hope and strength every single day. I am forever grateful to any divine force which led you to me."

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "And I am forever grateful that you let me in your life."

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. And yet, it was not enough.

"And I will be grateful too if you both get up, have a hot bath and then have some rest."

We turned to Renee, who was still standing next to us with a 'Aw! How cute they are!' smile, and we burst into laughters.

"I believe Mum is right." I said and Edward followed me as we stood up and went inside.

"There is hot water for you and I've cooked some spaghetti too."

Edward thanked her and then added. "Renee, you shouldn't have."

"No. I said I would stay here for a while, till you feel better and help Bella. Because she is pregnant now. She needs all the help that she can get."

My mother had decided to stay with us for one, maybe two more months and help us out. I was actually really glad that she decided to do so. Although, I was totally against the idea of leaving my father all alone back at Forks. Charlie had returned to my home town, as duty called. He couldn't be away from his work for long. He was the chief police officer after all.

My friend Angela had returned, to my great disappointment and discomfort, back to New York and her work almost a week after Edward had woken up from his coma. However much I wanted her to stay, there wasn't much I could do to keep her in L.A., since her love and her job were there. Therefore, I thanked her for being there for me and told her how happy I was that she was my best friend.

As for Rosalie and Emmett, the latter wanted to stay with his brother and work on the idea of opening a night club in Hollywood. Rosalie wanted to be closer to her client, thus me, and thereby, they both stayed in L.A. Temporarily in Jasper and Alice's house until they would find a house of their own. They had already started searching. We didn't even mention to them how big of step that was, because we would definitely freak them out and they would act irrationally. They clearly belonged to each other. They just needed things to come easily to them, otherwise they got frightened, like little birds who see a shadow and fly away in terror.

Edward's parents insisted on staying in L.A. longer. Since my Mum would be here, I didn't think it was necessary. But Edward was their son. And they felt like taking care of him, I wouldn't object to that. Therefore, they decided to stay until Edward would get out of hospital.

"Oh! Before I forget. Esmee called. She will come over tomorrow morning to see Edward and of course you too Bella." She smiled politely. I would have never imagined that from a dark and hazardous incident, something good would have come out. My parents met Edward's parents and they got on really well. They got to know each other and everything went better than I ever thought it would go. They even talked about wedding arrangements and the name of the baby. Me and Edward would always laugh with this kind of conversations. Furthermore, my relationship with Edward's mother, Esmee, was completely restored. It seemed our baby was already spreading its magic all around us. But for our little boy (or girl-we still didn't know its sex. We would know soon though. The visit to my doctor was in something more than a week.) this would have never happened. I guess what people say is right; After the rain, the rainbow always comes out.

"We were with them at the hospital. She told me that she would book tickets to fly back to New York, because Carlisle has some urgent business with his company. She even reassured me that she would be here for the Oscars night ceremony. Because she 'wouldn't miss it for the world.' But didn't mention anything about it."

Esmee Cullen had won three Oscar awards for best female actress in some of the splendid movies she was part of. So, it was safe to say that she was 'old' in this and she hadn't missed a single Oscars Awards ceremony for all the years that she's been an actress. Now that her son was nominated for his first Oscar, it was one more reason for her to be there as well and show how proud she was of him. Deep inside though, I really hoped that moments like this would bring Edward and his mother closer to each other. Because that bond that held them together seemed to have become a fragile thin rope through the years, which was many times close to being cut off. Now, they had a chance to glue it back together and tie it tight around their hearts. And I was more than willing to help with that.

Renee shrugged. "I guess she might have forgotten it."

That night, I had a very relaxing and calm sleep. Something that hadn't happened for almost two months now. I used to sleep on the uncomfortable hospital seats or in my own bed. But even then, my mind was going to Edward and I could never find peace. But not tonight.

"I am so glad to be back home." Edward whispered, as he put his hand around me embracing me tightly.

I went closer to him, cuddling next to him. "Welcome home my love."

I felt Edward's torso rising, as he inhaled deeply and he then left a deep sigh. He kissed my hair and then stroked it gently.

"I love you." He said simply and that was all that was needed to be heard at that moment.

"And I love you." I replied and I closed my eyes resting my hand over his chest.

I was grateful. For the fact that I could feel Edward's warmth again. For the fact that I could feel him breathing in and out. For the fact that I could smell his scent again. For the fact that he was simply here with me. Now that I had Edward back, everything was in order again.

And like that, by feeling the love of my life's heartbeat against my skin, I dozed off. I got lost in a world full of dreams, colours and -after so long- happiness, love and…hope.

**Chapter end notes:** It's always darkest before the dawn. And now, the dawn has finally come for Edward and Bella. I can ensure you, good things are ahead for them. Once again, I want to thank all of you for reading / reviewing. You put a huge smile on my face every time. :) And YES, there will be another chapter.

P.S. I have an alternative ending in mind. A bad one actually. To be honest, I was closer to that one. It was all you guys who made me consider writing the good ending, because almost everyone told me to write a happy ending. BUT, once the story is over (not yet, there is a little time till that), I will post the alternative ending as well. And anyone can choose theirs. :) Don't worry though. We will get our happy ending. ;)

Till next time! x

Copyright ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** _ Nikol: _I didn't remember that with Breaking Dawn. To be quite honest, it's been so many years since I read the book that I don't remember it much. xD Hehe, I know right? Sometimes they can be cruel. :/ True. The baby was the key for Esmee. ;) Thank you so much as always! You know by now that you are one of my very first and favourite readers. :-* 3 p.s. keep reviewing so extensively. Love it! ;) xx

_ fatsoula1980:_ Really? Thank you so much! I am glad the chapter touched you so much! Seriously now. I am in love with your reviews! You are so descriptive, so extended. Thanks for that! I really appreciate it. Well, as you saw, Bella did tell Edward about the baby. Hope it was what you expected. Για ακόμα μια φορά, σε ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια! Με κάνεις πάντα και χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ! Να' σαι καλά! 3 And I am looking forward to your review! ;) xx

_ xxHopes4everxx:_ You are so sweet! Hehe! Thank you very much! Glad you liked the chapter. And glad that I didn't let you down. xD

_ angel:_ The angel is back! :D Hey there! Glad to read from you again. As usually, you know how to make me smile. Thank you very much for your kind words. Haha! A bit exaggerated there, but thank you. :) You know it is not up to me. I can't publish it by myself. xD But it would, OF COURSE, make me really happy if it ever was published. Finally, I am glad that you enjoy the story and it keeps you company. x


	31. Chapter 31-The Oscars

**Chapter 31- "The Oscars"**

Hello everyone!

The new chapter is here. It is a full of happiness chapter. I enjoyed writing it. It brought a smile on my face. Like your reviews. :) Thanks for reading / reviewing, means a lot! As many of you had suspected, it is the Oscars chapter! So, enjoy! :)

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW** my twitter page that I made recently. I post updates on the story, quotes of the story and some stuff about me. /Imaginary_Witch ( Imaginary_Witch)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
>I'm gonna give you my heart<br>'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
>'Cause you light up the path."<em>

"_**A sky full of stars"-Coldplay**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

"Doctor, can I ask you something now that Edward is out?"

Edward's phone had rung just a few seconds ago and he went out of the doctor's office to talk to his mother.

Doctor Gilbert gave me a curious look. "Sure. What is it about?"

I took a deep breath trying to find a way to start. When I finally found how to start expressing my thoughts, I spoke. "Do you believe in God, Doctor?"

He furrowed an eyebrow and replied. "I don't…quite get your question, Miss Swan."

I exhaled loudly. "You see, I believe in God and therefore, I believe in miracles too. I believe there is something bigger than all of us. Something or someone who looks after us and protects us."

He pressed his lips, his eyes becoming small. "I still don't get you."

I approached his desk resting my elbows on it. I lowered my voice not wanting anyone else to hear us. "While Edward was in coma, I was once allowed to see him for five minutes. I got in his room and I practically sobbed and begged him to come back to me. And I also revealed to a sleeping Edward that I was pregnant."

The Doctor moved his head paying attention to my words silently.

"The weird part though is that the first thing Edward told me when he woke up from the coma, is that he saw me crying over his unconscious body and telling him that I am expecting our child."

He remained silent and calm, but I could see his muscles on his face moving just a little bit.

"He told me again about it about a month after he had woken up and that was when I admitted to him that the scene he was talking about had actually happened. He even told me that it was like he was floating in thin air. He could see and hear me, but he couldn't touch me or talk to me. He mentioned how sad that made him feel. Because he tried to tell me that he is not leaving me, but he just…couldn't. He was a spectator."

"Where are you going with this, Miss Swan? What is your question?"

I passed my hand through my hair. "I've done some research on the internet, even books that I found at the public library about the life after and reports of people who were in a coma and woke up. Quite many of them described the same thing; them flying and watching their bodies and everyone and everything else, but as spectators. Unable to communicate, unable to interact. They could hear and see everything, but only that." I paused waiting for any reaction from Dr. Gilbert. And when I didn't get any, I continued. "My question is, do you believe that things like this can happen? Do you believe in the afterlife? That perhaps a coma is not what we think it is, but patients in coma are somehow completely aware of their surroundings? Could Edward really have heard and saw me talking to him that day?"

Dr. Gilbert looked skeptical. He scratched his chin thinking of something. "Do you want me to answer as a doctor as a person?"

"As a man." I replied to him instantly and stared in his eyes waiting for his reply.

He pressed his lips. "Alright." He sat more comfortably on his chair. "Mrs. Swan, your fiancé's awakening was a miracle. To be honest, the hit on his head was so intense, that the chances he would wake up weren't many."

I had the urge to start crying loudly with this revelation, but I tried to remain calm and wait for him to continue.

"But I don't believe in miracles. I am a doctor, Mrs. Swan. I believe in science and people's mind and intelligence. It was the doctors and nurses and all these surgeries and medical treatments that brought Edward back to us. No God. No…upper force or anything like that."

I lowered my gaze looking at my intertwined hands. "I see." I replied feeling silly for even mentioning the question.

"But…" Dr. Gilbert went on leaning closer to me over his desk. "I can't deny the fact that Edward Cullen waking up fully functional and gradually regaining all his strength and reaching a level where he is exactly as he was before the accident…" A light smile was formed on his lips. "Well, that is a miracle. A miracle coming from him. Not us. _He_ found his inner will and gained strength to fight his way back to the living." He closed my hands in his warmly. "And that claim comes from a non-believer. So, it should mean something to you."

We both laughed with his last remark and the atmosphere was light again. Edward got back in that exact moment.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He came to me, leaned and kissed my forehead.

"We were just talking about what a strong and brave man you are." I told him and closed his hands in mine.

"Hmm…Is that so?" A smirk appeared on Edward's face.

"Well, yes. You are a fighter, Edward." Dr. Gilbert agreed. "And you are perfectly fine too, so you can enjoy your Oscars night and your life in general."

Edward shook hands with him. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll see you in three months for your next check-up. Just a routine, nothing to be worried about."

The doctor had warned us that for almost a year, Edward would have to go through some tests every few months. Blood tests, some cardio tests, memory and brain tests. Things that would show his progress. However Dr. Gilbert had reassured us that the worst had passed and he was quite optimistic about Edward. He believed he wouldn't have any trouble in the future. He had recovered completely, as he said.

"Miss Swan." He gave me his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you once more for everything you've done for us." I told him.

"I did nothing but my job." He replied smiling to me. "If anything happens, which I doubt, you have my number. Give me a call anytime."

Edward nodded. "Sure. I hope it won't be needed though."

"It won't, trust me." Dr. Gilbert replied.

Once we got out of his office, Edward gave me an unexpected, big hug.

I chuckled. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. From…everything! We are alive. We are healthy. AND we are expecting our first child." He said and stroked my -quite conspicuous by now- belly.

I felt my heart melting, like an ice-cream under the warm sun.

"Aren't these reasons enough?" Edward brought his eyes at the same height as mine and grinned widely.

"Yes! Yes, they are." I replied instantly and bit my lip as I grabbed him from his jacket and brought him in for a kiss.

**XXX**

"Mrs. Swan and Mr. Cullen." Dr. Fitzpatrick greeted us as she walked in. "Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked us, as she put that cold jelly on my belly and was ready to show us the fetus in the small black and white screen.

We exchanged a long lasting glance with Edward and finally said synchronized; "Yes, we are totally ready."

It was one day since Edward and I had visited Dr. Gilbert and now it was my turn to visit my gynecologist for the ultrasound examination, which would show us how the baby was doing and to check my health as well.

"Ok, let's start."

Images of my inner body started showing on the screen. I squinted trying to see the baby.

"Here." Dr. Fitzpatrick pointed to a specific part on the screen and made a circle around the fetus. "This is your baby."

I turned to Edward and saw him grinning widely, totally happy and ecstatic. His eyes met mine and I gave him back the warmest smile that I had. Edward's hands intertwined with mine.

"This is its head, two hands, ten fingers, two legs and ten toes." The doctor counted and showed us the screen at the same time. "This is the spine, the neck. Everything seems normal." She turned to us and smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other. He leaned closer to me and left a quick kiss on my lips.

"I can also tell you the baby's sex if you want to."

I opened my eyes widely. "You can see it?"

She nodded. "It can be seen clearly."

I turned to Edward and looked him with puppy eyes trying to convince him. He had told him that he didn't want to know, but I was dying to know.

In the end, he left a shy. "Ok, yes."

I grinned and stroked his hands glad that he changed his mind.

"It is a girl. Congratulations!"

"A girl!?" I repeated the doctor's words.

I heard Edward laughing lightly. "This is incredible! Our daughter."

I caressed his face lovingly.

"Now, let's hear her heart."

I nodded. "Ok."

After a while, the sound of our baby's heart filled the room. It was loud and really fast. Like beautiful, wild, white and brown horses running free in a huge, green field.

"That's her heart?" Edward asked the doctor and she moved her head. "It's so…loud!" He added.

"Yes, that is normal. Fetuses' hearts usually sound like this." Dr. Fitzpatrick explained.

That moment it was one of these moments when I felt so close to Heaven, that I could almost see it and experience the calmness and happiness it radiated.

I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to prevent me from getting emotional. As if I wasn't a quite emotional person before, my hormones made sure to put all my emotions under a magnifying glass and make them look even bigger than they already were.

Edward caressed my face. "We will be holding our child in a few months. Only a few months."

I turned and stared into his captivating blue eyes. "Only a few more months." I repeated his words. "I cannot wait for that."

He smirked. "Me neither."

"When should we expect the baby, Dr. Fitzpatrick?"

"Mrs. Swan, the fetus is four months old now. This, and from what I see, means that your baby will be born in September. We are going to see how it grows and the next months we will be able to predict a possible period of time during September that your daughter could possibly come to life. But according to the conception date, I guess it would be around 1 to 10 of September."

I moved my head unable to hide my huge grin that was drawn all over my face. When I took a look at Edward, I saw that he was in the exact same state as I was. This made me even more content. Because I knew we were on the same page. We were a unity. We were happy together. We were sad together. We were dreaming together. We were one.

"Ok, we are ready." The Doctor said and printed some images she took from my uterus and the fetus. "Everything seems normal and the baby is healthy. So are you too, Mrs. Swan. Also, the fetus is growing steadily and normally." Her kind smile made a burden fly away from my heart. I didn't have to worry about my baby anymore. Everything seemed to be going well and that was the best news I could hear.

"I will bring you some more test results and then we will talk about some last things and you are free to go."

Once Dr. Fitzpatrick left, I lifted myself up and sat on the comfortable doctor's couch dressing myself up again.

Not much time passed by and Edward grabbed my face putting his hands on each one of cheeks and crashed his lips on mine forcefully.

"Oh God…" I said panting. "You take my breath away." I told him and crooked.

"That was my intention." Edward said and closed me in his arms. "You can't imagine how happy you've made me. It's…surreal!" He continued and I squeezed my arms around his waist.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his soothing scent. That moment someone decided to show us that she was also present.

I laughed. "Edward, she is kicking!"

"What?!" His eyes opened widely and his lips were lifted on their sides.

I took his hand in mine and put it over my belly. "Here. Feel it."

After a few seconds, our girl kicked again. Edward laughed excited. "I can feel her!"

"It's so awesome, isn't it?" My cheeks hurt. That is how much I was smiling.

Edward caressed my belly and then leaned in and kissed it. "Hello my girl." He whispered over it.

I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! I am talking to my daughter. And get used to it, because I am going to do it much more often from now on."

I moved my head laughing. I put my left hand over my belly and I stroked Edward's hair with the other one.

"I love you both so so much."

Edward lifted his eyes and looked at my face. "And I love both of you too. My two favourite girls on the whole world."

"At least until our next daughter is born."

He stood up in front of me and put his hands around my waist. I saw him biting his bottom lip and my body temperature rose. "I want a son too you know. And at least…four children."

I chuckled. "Four? Someone has big plans. I'm impressed." I told him and brought him closer for one more kiss.

**XXX**

"Yes, Dad. I told you. I am totally fine and so is the baby."

"_And she is a girl?"_

I turned to Edward and rolled my eyes, but in the same time smiling with my father's cuteness. "For the hundredth time, yes. It's a girl, daddy."

"_It doesn't matter how many times you've told me. I am still not able to realize the fact that my little girl will become a mother soon."_ He explained and I felt a small sting of sadness pinching my heart. The time that I was a young girl, my father's girl, now seemed so far away. I used to play with him, to run and make snowmen during winter. He taught me how to swim and ride my bike. Now, I was about to start a family of my own.

As if he had read my mind, Charlie spoke._"I am always here for you. You know that right? Nothing will change. You are always my girl. My baby Bella."_

"Dad…" I put my finger underneath my eye stopping a few tears from running down my cheek and spoiling my make-up. "I am on my way to the Oscars, where my fiancé and my story are nominated for an award and you are making me cry."

"_Ok, ok. I am sorry. You are right. You should be dazzling at the ceremony. I just called to wish you good luck. From all of us here. Jacob and Leah are also here waiting to watch the whole thing on TV with us."_

"_GOOD LUCK, BELLA! WE ARE ROOTING FOR YOU! GO GET'EM"_ were some of things that I heard Jacob and Leah saying in the background.

"Thank you all so much! Send them my regards. And tell them once again how sorry I am for not being able to be present at their wedding."

Jacob and Leah got married on March, as they had planned. Even though I really wanted to be there, I couldn't. First of all, because of Edward being in hospital and secondly, because I was pregnant and I didn't want to do a big journey. Edward had told me that if I wanted, I could go to the wedding, stay at Forks for a couple of days and then return to him in L.A. He reassured me that he would have all these doctors and nurses to help him out, but I strictly reminded him of my promise to never leave him alone again and the conversation stopped there.

"Please tell Jacob and Leah that I will pay them a visit as soon as I am able to."

"_Bella, don't worry about it. They know you are pregnant. They understand."_ My father reassured me.

"We are almost there. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The driver informed us and I decided it was time to hung up.

"Dad, I have to go. We've almost reached the Dolby Theatre."

I heard him laughing. _"Ok, ok. I am watching it live. I hope I see you."_

I smirked. "Oh you will, Dad. Since Edward is next to me, everyone will want to take photos of him." I said and chuckled. Edward rubbed my hand with a half-smile.

"She is lying, Mr. Swan. They will want to take photos of Bella more than me." Edward spoke loudly so that Charlie would hear him. And he must have heard him, because I listened to my father's familiar laughter. Only that this time, I could sense something new in it. It was…pride. My father was proud of me.

"_That's my girl."_ Charlie said approvingly. _"Good luck to all of you, Bells!"_

"_GOOD LUCK, BELLA!"_ Jacob and Leah shouted again along with some of my dad's neighbours', who had all gathered at his place to watch the event and support me. I could already feel their positive vibes reaching us here in Hollywood.

"Thank you all so much! We will talk soon, ok?"

"_Ok. Take care, Bella."_

I hang up and left a sigh. "We really need to buy a wedding present for Jacob and Leah." I stopped and thought of it for a while. "Maybe two."

Edward gave me his sexy crooked smile. "Come here, my sweet, beautiful wife." He used to call me that a lot lately, even though we weren't still married. He said that he felt as if we were. And I was his wife after all. And I didn't mind it at all.

He put his arm around me and I leaned in and rested my head over his right shoulder and my hand on his chest. He looked extremely smart tonight. He was wearing a dark grey costume with a light blue shirt and a grey tie. He wore leather black shoes and he had his blonde hair made really stylishly. He practically reminded me of these male models I saw in fashion magazines. He was out of this world.

I inhaled his scent. "I love your Dior cologne. It's irresistible."

Another breathtaking half smile, which stopped my heartbeat for a few seconds. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered sensually in my ear and nibbled my ear lobe.

"Hmmmm…" A silent moan escaped my lips. "I might be…"

He put his finger underneath my chin and turned my face to his. His eyes went from my eyes to my lips and back again. "In that case…" He brushed his lips softly against mine. "…I am ready to give in later on tonight."

A huge, silly and happy smile was slowly formed on my lips. I kept my eyes closed and giggled. "I can't wait."

That was actually a very sensitive matter for us. I never told him, but I was worried. I knew he was back to normal again and fully functional, but for some reason I thought that I would hurt him and make him feel uncomfortable. That is why since we returned to our house, we haven't come too…close. This and also the fact that my mother is still living with us in order to help me around. She informed us though that she would leave the next couple of days, since she had to go back to my father in Forks and take care of him now. He had stayed alone for almost a month and whined in his own way about how Renee should return and look at her own house too.

My mobile phone vibrated. I took it out and read an SMS from my mum.

**Good luck honey!**

**You will all win this.**

**I love you.**

**Mum**

I giggled. "Who knew that my mum could send messages?"

Edward peeked at my phone. "Wow. Impressive."

I moved my head smiling.

"We are here." The driver announced and we stopped.

Flashes from the night of our movie's premiere passed before my eyes. The cameras, the photographers, the crowd… Everything seemed familiar, but at the same time much more different. It was more glamorous, more crowded and far more prestigious. Our movie's premiere was exceptional and unique, but this event seemed, and in fact was, so important and a milestone for both Edward's and mine's careers.

Edward squeezed my hand in his. "Are you ready?"

I turned to him and searched in his eyes for reassurance that I could count on him. His warm, familiar smile that was formed on his full, attractive lips gave me all the proof I needed that he would be by my side whatever happened in our lives.

"I am ready." I said with confidence and left a quick kiss on his lips.

I caressed his cheek and our foreheads touched. "Let's go."

His hand held mine tightly. "We are ready to go out." Edward announced to the driver and he got out coming to my door. He offered me his hand and I got out of the limousine.

Once my right foot touched the asphalt, the cameras flashed and people I didn't even know started calling my name.

I felt lost. Before I had time to turn my head around and search for Edward, I felt his hand embracing my lower back. I faced him and he nodded slightly smirking. Our own secret way of telling each other that everything was alright.

Edward came closer and whispered in my ear. "You look magical tonight."

He winked once I made eye contact with him. I felt my cheeks burning and getting red. My personal stylist had done a splendid job. She had showed me three different dresses to pick from. All appropriate for pregnant women. And I chose a silk, dark purple dress. The sleeves were draped just below my shoulders and the neckline dipped into a V-Shape, exposing a modest amount of my pristine skin. The outfit was completed by black high heels and a silver handbag. My make-up artist had done her job perfectly well too. Some purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and a pink lipstick made me look gorgeous. My hair was curly and all brought on one side. Flocks of hair were falling over my left shoulder.

"Enjoy the experience." He advised me and kissed my forehead. The cameras went completely crazy with that gesture.

"You too." I told him and inhaled deeply.

I stood by Edward holding hands with him. We smiled for the photographers and after a while I stepped aside and let Edward take some photos alone. He was the celebrity after all. There were many photographers who took photos of me alone as well. I tried to look casual and relaxed, even though I felt really out my depths and uncomfortable. I kept thinking of things like "How should I stand?" "Should I smile?" "Should I be serious?" "Do I look ok?"

No matter how many times I told my inner voice to shut up, it still went on.

"Isabella, you look really beautiful." A woman holding a microphone told me. She was dressed elegantly. A white short dress which was embracing every curve of her well-shaped body. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders. Her eyeliner all around her eyes was what caught my attention at first sight.

"Thank you." I replied and smiled kindly to her.

The reporter continued her questions. "Can you tell us the creator of your marvelous dress?"

"Um, sure. It's Chanel and I have to admit that I love it."

"It looks lovely." She grinned. "Can you do a slow spin for us? To have a better look at the dress?"

I hesitated for a while. But then I decided to go for it. "Sure. Why not." I held my dress up so that I wouldn't accidentally step on it and made a slow circle around myself.

The woman moved her head. "Gorgeous! May I ask though, why did you choose this line? A loose-fitting dress?"

I could easily read behind the lines. The reporter's real question probably was "Are you pregnant?" A question to which we had agreed with Edward that we would answer that particular night. We had kept it a secret for four months now.

I put a big smile on my face and inhaled. "Because I am pregnant."

The reporter's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my! Do we have an exclusivity here? Miss Isabella Swan just told us that she is expecting a baby!" She talked to the camera and then turned to me again with a huge grin. It was hard to tell if it was because of the fortunate news or because of the exclusivity I had just given her. Some people, and especially some reporters, are ruthless. "Congratulations!"

I smiled back to her. "Thank you!"

"And the father would be…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. "That man over there." I replied and pointed to where Edward was standing giving interviews as well. "The man of my dreams." I added. Edward caught my movement and faced me flashing a sexy half-smile which took my breath away and made me blush.

The woman put an 'aww-that-is-so-cute-' expression on her face. "This is wonderful! We wish you all the best."

I moved my head thanking her.

A quite buffed up bold man in a suit, who looked like a security guard, told me that I had to move on to the next reporter.

"Oh ok." I told him looking around me completely lost. Thankfully, I had this guy's guidance and I went to the next person who would start asking me questions. This time it was a young man, with dark black eyes and black hair. He was wearing black trousers, a light blue shirt with no tie and a jacket.

"Good evening, Isabella! Excited for tonight?"

I nodded. "Very. I am…quite nervous to be honest. This is not something that I am used to. But the whole experience is already magical and unique."

"The film based on your book 'Magic Illusions' is nominated for an Oscar for best movie and also, the two main actors, Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen are nominated for an Oscar for best actress and best actor respectively. How do you feel?"

I always thought of questions like these totally unnecessary and silly. How could anyone possibly feel in cases like this?

"Well, I obviously feel ecstatic, extremely proud, honored and happy!" I confessed as a matter of factly.

"Hello there." I felt a hand being wrapped around my waist. I turned around and my gaze met Edward's. We both smiled to each other. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Edward, hi!" The reporter greeted him, obviously satisfied that he got both of us here and ready to interview.

"How are you, Jared?"

Oh, so Edward knew the reporter. Not strange at all, since he was a celebrity and had probably met and talked with many of these journalists.

"I'm quite well, waiting for the awards ceremony to begin."

"Yes, it is really exciting. I am looking forward to it, as it is my first nomination. But also, this nomination is special for one more reason. Mainly because this is a role and a story made by my extraordinary, marvelous and very talented wife to be."

I lowered my gaze looking at my feet, totally blushing and biting my lips.

"It is an honor to have been a part of this movie. I loved every second of it. Even the part where I am dying." Edward joked in an attempt to make me feel more comfortable and they both laughed. On the other hand, I had some flash backs from the last few months and my smile froze before it could reach my lips.

"We've heard a lot of good reviews about your movie, Isabella. What do you think is the element of success? That thing that will make the critics vote for your movie."

"That's actually a really good question, Jared." It was nice hearing professional and not personal questions for once. "If you ask me, I believe that _'Magic Illusions'_ is not just a romantic film. It's a story which actually 'touches' people's hearts and can cause many emotions to them. It's the struggle of each character that the readers and now the spectators get to experience and even relate to these characters. But the most important element of a film, apart from the story, is the whole team. The cast and the crew. And trust me when I say that we had the best team we could ever ask for."

The reporter moved his head satisfied with my answer. Then, he asked his next question.

"Edward, how was it playing Roger?"

"Roger has now become one of my favourite characters that I've brought to life. He has many things in common with me. More than I can admit actually."

"And that's basically because I was thinking of him" I added and pointed to Edward, "while writing the character of Roger. I wanted Edward to play this role. And I am glad he did."

Edward smirked and squeezed me on him and then left a kiss on my forehead.

"She knew me quite well. Even before she had even met me." Edward said and I giggled.

"I was a fangirl, what can I say." I joked remembering the word that Jessica used to call me, whenever she saw me practically drooling over Edward Cullen. "I still am actually. I am my man's biggest fangirl." I confessed and laughed. I really was Edward's biggest admirer. His biggest fan.

"Thank you both and good luck!" Jared wished us and moved on.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked me with genuine concern.

"I'm…handling it. I guess." I replied and chuckled. "It still feels weird, but so amazingly nice and surreal."

Edward moved his head. "It is a lifetime experience."

At that moment, I saw Alice from the corner of eye. She was waving at us. Our director, Helen Peterson, was also with her.

"Hey, should we go to Alice? She is waving to us."

Edward followed my glance and waved back to them. "Yeah, let's go. She obviously wants to take photos with us."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "You think?"

Edward's lips were lifted at their side. "I'm sure. Check out the photographers around her."

He was right. So many cameras, so many people, so many flashes that it almost made me feel dizzy.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was coming.

"Ok, let's do it."

I held Edward's hand and headed to where Alice was. A few moments later, we were standing all four of us together having our photos taken by people shouting and asking us how to sit and what to do.

Many photographs and interviews afterwards, we finally got in the theatre, sat on our seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. As time passed and we approached the crucial moment of the announcement of the results, my heart beat louder and faster. My pulse was playing drums under my skin and my anxiety levels rose to a dangerously high level. Ellen DeGeneres was the presenter that night and she did a quite great job. Her jokes were not insulting, but still made the right point. She quite often interacted with the spectators, all the celebrities who had gathered there. I was distracted by the whole procedure for few minutes.

And then the moment of truth had arrived.

"And now, we will hear the nominations for best actor." Ellen announced and Colin Firth came on stage with Nicole Kidman to present the award. She was shining bright like a diamond in her gold night gown and he was standing next to her so smartly and elegantly dressed in his black suit, like a real English gentleman coming from the 17th century.

I grabbed Edward's hand, who was sitting on my right, and we exchanged a long lasting glance. I smiled to him and moved my head, mentally reassuring him that it would all be ok and that he could win this.

A small video of all the contestants was shown and once it ended, we all applauded. I leaned in and whispered in my fiancé's ear "Good luck, Eddie!" and left a quick kiss on his cheek. He replied a silent "Thank you, my love!" and then we both held our breaths as we waited to hear the result.

"And the Oscar for best male performance goes to…" Colin Firth opened the envelope.

"It goes to Edward Cullen for his role in the movie 'Magic Illusions'." A smiling Nicole Kidman added and the whole theatre started applauding and a few even shouting. The focus of the camera was now on Edward and me and we were shown on the big screen right on the back of the stage. If I could, and if there weren't so many people watching us, I would probably jump off my seat and start screaming like a teenage girl.

But I decided to act like a lady. Like the future wife of a celebrity and like a worldwide known author. I stood up, turned to Edward and started clapping. Teardrops of happiness were filling my eyes, making my vision blurry. I wanted to show Edward how proud I was of him.

He had put his hands over his face and I could see the surprise and excitement written all over his characteristics. His eyes were shining brighter than the stars in the night sky. His smile was so wide, that it almost filled his whole face.

Edward stood up and took my hands in his, grinning widely. He closed my face in his palms and kissed my lips. He didn't seem to care at all that many pairs of eyes were on us. He just savored the moment and the emotions it was bringing to him.

He had won an Oscar!

"Congratulations, baby!" I almost shouted as I tried to be heard above all the claps and the music that was playing in the background.

Edward grinned. "Thank you! For everything." He added and cupped my cheek, before walking away from me and towards the stage.

I watched him proudly as he got on the stage and approached Nicole Kidman and Colin Firth, who handed him the award. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to suppress an embarrassing scream which was about to come out. Alice stood up next to me and put her hand over my shoulder. She congratulated me and hugged me. I was unable to say a single word back to her. I was fixated on Edward's smile, which was lighting up my whole world. Nothing else existed around me. Only him up there, holding the Oscar in his hands and looking at it with pride and honor. He was so devoted in what he did. Acting was his second nature. And this was his reward. I knew how hard he had tried for this and every single role of his career. He is an extremely talented and wonderful actor. One of the most talented actors of our generation. And I was not the only one who was saying this. Many critics had the same opinion. I remember cutting articles from magazines and newspapers, where Edward was mentioned with encomiastic reviews about him and his acting skills. I collected all these articles in a book and I was planning on giving it to Edward as a surprise gift someday. I believe that day had come.

"Um…" Edward passed his free hand through his hair. A move that he used to do, when he was lost of words. "I…I guess I want to thank you?"

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"I promise I had even prepared a speech in my mind, in case this moment came. Which I didn't think would come."

More laughters from the audience.

"Seriously, this is such an honor for me. I want to thank you all for voting for me. My fans, who have always been there for me. I wouldn't have been where I am without them. Also, I want to thank my manager, for proposing to me to audition for this role." He pointed to Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice. As a reply, Jas lifted his hand up and moved his head as a "You are welcome."

He continued. "Roger is, if not my favourite, one of my most favourite roles that I've ever played. He has such a depth of character and is so intriguing. Portraying him was a wonderful experience. Not only because I got to win this…" He lifted the award in the air. "…which I owe to all of you, but I also won in life. I won a life partner, which is actually…priceless. So, I want to say a big thank you to the love of my life. My friend, lover, future wife and mother of our child and an incredible author, Mrs. Isabella Swan."

Everyone applauded, while the cameras focused back on me for a while. I could see me at the big screen, which was behind Edward. I bit my lip and smiled shyly trying hard not to look silly and blush even more than I already did.

"Thank you!" I said towards Edward and sent him an air kiss.

Edward lifted his eyebrows up and went on. "There were so many amazing candidates. And they have all worked hard. They are all well-known and important people. So, winning this, is actually even more meaningful, because of these really talented people. So, thank you to everyone who helped me get to this and I want to dedicate this award to everyone who still has dreams and fights to fulfill them. To everyone who stands for their rights, their beliefs, their truths. To countries were people have to fight for the basic rights. You make this world a better place for us and our children. Thank you very very much!"

He lifted the award in the air and smiled widely as he waved and got down of the stage. Ellen DeGeneres returned and spoke to the audience.

"Wow! That was some speech you gave, Edward." She moved her head approvingly. "But I guess it isn't to wonder, since your fiancée is a writer." We all burst into laughters with her joke and I closed my face in my hands. I had nothing to do with his speech. It was all his inspiration. I contributed nothing to it. He just poured his emotions out there for the world to see.

I didn't hear much of what Ellen said next. And that's because Edward had reached me and sat next to me. I closed him in my arms and sealed my eyes as I heard the bells of paradise ringing above us playing a happy melody.

"I love you!" He whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head up from his shoulder and cupped his face with my palms.

"And I love you too my angel!" I replied and our foreheads touched.

Edward looked in my eyes for a second which seemed like century. And then I saw. He had tears in his eyes. They were frozen in the corner of his eyes trying hard not to fall down his cheeks like small raindrops falling from the clouds.

I stroked the back of his neck and smiled at him. "You made it! You won!" I told him in an attempt to help him understand the extraordinary thing that had just happened.

Edward pressed his lips and nodded remaining silent.

I stared at him with all the love, respect and admiration I felt for him. "Ohh my love…"

I brought his head on my right shoulder and I stroked his hair gently whispering sweet things in his ear. It was as if we were the only people in the world. Only he and I.

The ceremony went on and new applauses were heard, waking both of us from our state of nirvana. We turned our heads towards the stage simultaneously. They were presenting the next award. It was the award for the best female performance.

"Alice, it's your turn." I addressed her.

She gave me a nervous look.

"Good luck! You are awesome. You are going to win this." I reassured her in a warm, friendly way.

"Thank you, Bells!" She replied and I saw Jasper grabbing her hand in his to give her strength. I winked to him and we all waited for the result to be announced, with our anxiety once again reaching its highest levels.

"And the Oscar goes to…Alice Brandon!"

Alice's jaw dropped open. Her green eyes were bigger than I had ever seen them before. She slowly stood up and after glancing at Jasper, who was smiling widely and proudly, and then at me and Edward, she passed all of us and headed to the stage.

As she was walking, I had the chance to admire her beauty. Alice was one of the prettiest celebrities that I knew. She had grace, she was feminine, but in the same time had that boyishness which made her so cute and approachable comparing to other famous people.

Her ethereal gorgeous slinky, beaded backless gown by Gucciemphasized her slim figure and her curves, as it followed her body in a quite tight line. A pair of diamond earrings that she was wearing shone as bright as her beautiful green eyes. Her smile was breathtaking and her short, black hair was falling naturally around her face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She stopped for a while and gazed at the Oscar that she was holding. "Wow! I mean…The Oscar! For me!" She moved her head trying to find the right words to express her feelings. "I think I am going to embarrass myself if I talk much." Laughters from the crowd. "Therefore, I will be brief and say a huge thank you to everyone who helped us make this amazing film, to those who offered me the role of this torturous and inspiring woman, to my family, my boyfriend and friends, to all my fans who I love so deeply and to everyone who voted for me. Thank you thank you thank you!" She put her hand over her heart and smiled widely, as people clapped. "And one last thing. To all young people out there, who think they don't stand a chance. You do. Trust me. You are worth everything. Keep fighting, keep trying. I am the living proof that you can be and succeed in whatever your target is. The new generation should be given more chances. It is sad watching all these unemployed people full of life and dreams, losing hope and feeling incompetent and worthless. No one is worthless. Fight for your dreams. Open your minds to every human being out there and their diversities. Because we are all different, but in the end of the day, we are all the same; humans. And love each other. Fall madly in love, like my character Diana. And fight for love. Because love is the only thing worth fighting for. Thank you!"

Everyone was speechless from Alice's marvelous and inspiring words. Many people from the crowd stood up and applauded. Including me, Edward, Jasper and our director, Helen, as well. Alice waved to us and got down from the stage. Once she reached us, we all congratulated and hugged her.

"Now there is only one of us not holding this golden trophy." Edward winked to me and showed me his award. "And I am not giving you mine. Because you are going to take yours really soon."

I shrugged dismissing his assumption. "I don't think so."

"Wait and see." He said and kissed my hair.

After almost fifteen minutes, it was time for the award for the best movie of the year. I inhaled deeply as Ellen DeGeneres herself presented the nominations.

"Good luck, my love!" It was Edward's turn to give me courage and help me through this quite stressful procedure. I had no idea how suspenseful it could be, until the moment I experienced it myself. No matter what the others told me, I still couldn't tame my heart's wild pounding.

"And the Oscar for the best movie goes to…" Ellen opened the envelope and I almost stopped breathing for a second. "…'Magic Illusions'! Written by Isabella Swan and directed by Helen Peterson."

A light scream escaped from my mouth, which was thankfully not heard, as the music in the theatre was louder than me.

I stood up and held my hands over my chest with -what I guessed it would be- an expression of extreme surprise, astonishment and utter happiness. For a brief moment I got lost in Edward's tight embrace. He squeezed me and whispered "I told you you would win this." in my ear. I lifted my head up and faced him, revealing a huge grin to him. He smiled back and gave me his hand. Alice and Helen also followed us, as we were on our way to get our Oscar.

The applauses from the crowd went on even when we reached the stage. The presenter, Ellen DeGeneres, handed the award to our director, Helen, who then approached the microphone to give her speech.

We all sat on her right and her left, as the director was ready to talk. "It's been five difficult months filming 'Magic Illusions'." She began. "And I mean when it came to the shooting itself and not working with these incredible cast and crew. As you have probably seen, there were a lot of outdoors scenes, apart from the jail, court and trial scenes, and we had to travel a lot. Like our trip to France." She gave another look at the Oscar, as if she couldn't believe she was actually holding it. "But no one complained. They were all professionals, they put up with my constant commands really well…" We all giggled at that part. She was being what you would call 'bossy' quite often during the shooting, but I think that this is what made this film a success. Her constant pursuit of perfection and not settling for nothing less. "Not to mention that Isabella's book characters had such a depth, that it was really challenging for me to depict their emotions and thoughts with such preciseness." She turned to me and I stroked her arm, while smiling widely and proudly to have worked with her. "So, I firstly want to thank all these incredible people who were willing to work hard to bring this wonderful story to life and then, I want to thank everyone who watched the movie and voted for it. It's a real honor for me, as a director, to see my job being recognized with one more Oscar. Thank you all!"

Helen was a really successful and well-known director, probably one of the best of our times, and working with her on my first book adaptation was a real bless. She had won one more Oscar a couple of years ago, for another fantastic movie which she had directed, called "Butterflies". That movie gave me the chills when I watched it. Little did I know of what the future was holding for me.

"And allow me to dedicate this also to this talented author, who I had the privilege of making her book into a movie, Mrs. Isabella Swan!"

My jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of my head. A "What?" was written on my lips, but wasn't heard. I tried to reject Helen's gesture, even though she insisted on it.

"Please, no. This is yours."

"Bella, this belongs to all of us. Come on. Take it." Helen smiled to me and put it in my hands.

I held it tightly, afraid that I would drop it and break it. I couldn't take my eyes off it. The way its gold shown, the way the lights reflected my face on it. This Oscar was mine as well!

A hand was wrapped around my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that it was Edward. He didn't speak at all. Just stared in my eyes, then gave me a crooked smile and nodded. I knew what he was trying to tell me. "Do it! Enjoy your moment."

And that was what I was planning to do.

I went closer to the microphone and dared to lift my eyes up and face all these dazzling people who were waiting for me to talk. _Oh God. They are too many and too…famous._

I closed my eyes and focused for a brief second. That was the reason why I was a writer and not an actress. Being in front of all these people and knowing that all eyes were on me, it basically freaked me out.

But not tonight. Because tonight I would be strong and face my fear.

I inhaled deeply and gazed directly in front of me. I couldn't tell who I was staring at, since the lights were blinding me. And I thanked my good fortune for that, because it just made things easier for me.

"I honestly don't believe that I deserve this Oscar." I addressed Helen. "It goes to you, Helen. You deserve it, because you worked so much on this film and I really want to thank you for agreeing on doing it. You are such a fabulous woman and director, and you will always be in my heart." I saw her getting emotional and pressing her lips, as her eyes shone from what seemed like a suspicion of tears.

Then, I turned to Edward and Alice. "I also want to thank you two and the whole cast and crew for wanting to participate in this film. For portraying my fictional characters so perfectly well, that there were times during the shooting that I actually felt like I was in my own story. Like the characters I had created were right before my eyes. I couldn't think of a more suiting cast than the one we got for 'Magic Illusions'. And that goes to everyone. Those who are here and those who aren't in this event tonight too. I honestly love you all so much!" I put my hand over my mouth as I felt overwhelmed by my mixed feelings, which threatened to drown me in my own sea of emotions.

Edward saw me and brought me closer to him, closing me in his arms affectionately. He stroked my back and left a kiss on my hair. Then, while he was still holding me, he leaned in to the microphone and said: "Pardon Bella, it is her first Oscar. She is emotional."

Everyone burst into laughters, because we all knew that he had got his first Oscar award only a few minutes ago as well. It was his first Oscar too. It was just my incredible fiancé's attempt to lighten the atmosphere and make me feel more comfortable.

I whipped away delicately some tears that were on the corner of my eyes using my index finger and trying not to spoil my make-up. After that I tried to speak again. "My life has changed so much, because of this story. And I owe this to my best friend, and the closest I have to a sister," I looked in front of me hoping that the cameras were somewhere there. "Angela, I love you sis! Thank you for believing in me, thank you for never giving up on me and my story." And I sent her an air kiss using my hand.

"And many many thanks to my incredible readers, fans and now viewers too. Your support means the world to me. You warm my heart and I wouldn't have been what I am without all of you."

I lowered my gaze and checked on the award again. Then, I lifted it up and kissed it. I smiled to it and saw my reflection on it smiling back to me.

I checked on Alice, Edward and Helen. "Here, hold it too guys. This belongs to all of us."

They looked at each other and grinned widely as they put their hands on our award and we lifted it up in the air all together and shouted a big "THANK YOU!", before leaving the stage between loud applauses, screams and many polite smiles.

The rest of the night went on in a dream like state for me. It felt as if I wasn't walking on the ground anymore, but on colourful clouds with butterflies, birds and unicorns all around me.

Apparently, there is an after party after the end of the Oscars ceremony. Something that I didn't know as an ordinary girl. But as a famous, award winner author, who was in a serious relationship with a really popular, sexy and also winner of an Oscar actor, all the focus was practically on us.

Many people came to congratulate us. People that I had never thought I would be able to even meet, let alone talk to. And I am referring to celebrities like Jennifer Aniston, Tom Hanks, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Bradley Cooper and so many other household names. All this experience felt so surreal, so out of this world. But again my whole life felt like this too to be quite honest.

"Here you are." Edward handed me my drink. Which was some kind of fruit juice, because I was pregnant and I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. "I had to give a stern look at the bartender and explain that you are pregnant, in order to get a glass of juice. What is wrong with people these days? You are some kind of freak if you don't drink alcohol?"

I chuckled and drank a bit of my juice. "That is actually really tasty." I took another sip. "Ok, it's not Cosmopolitan, but it'll do."

Edward looked at me furrowing an eyebrow and his lips lifted on their sides and I stuck my tongue out to him. We both laughed.

"I still can't believe this!" Alice told us.

"Hey, where were you?"

"You know, Bells. Here, there… Talking to directors who actually propose me to play in their movies!" Her voice gradually increased, as did her smile and her enthusiasm.

"Wow! Really? That is amazing!" I congratulated her and gave her a hug.

"I know right? And a couple of them are actually reaaally good parts. I'll have to talk about that with my new manager."

A foxy smirk was formed on Alice's lips, as she glared at Jasper from the corner of her eye. He was now her manager. They were a happy couple who was now living together and Jasper becoming Alice's manager was quite normal news for us, when they announced it about a week ago.

Edward nodded. "The Oscar is something that everyone appreciates and opens many doors for you."

Alice agreed by nodding her head.

"Hey honey, there is someone that wants to talk to you." Jasper interrupted us. "Sorry, I have to take her for a while. It is urgent." He winked, Alice shrugged to us and they left.

"Wow!" I said while watching them walking away. "Can you believe how far we've all gone? We are actually living our dreams!" I realized and bit my lips letting myself get carried away.

Edward kissed my cheek. "And the best is yet to come." We stared deep into each other's eyes. I caressed his cheek and smiled to him.

"I am really proud of you. I don't think I've ever been any prouder of you than I am right now."

Edward crooked. "That's what keeps me moving on. Your support, your love."

I got on my toes and kissed him a bit more roughly than it would be appropriate for the place where we were. But I didn't care. Neither did Edward.

"You know with whom I was talking by the way? When I went to bring our drinks?"

I shrugged and moved my head as a "no".

"Steven Spielberg!" He announced with excitement.

"What!?" I almost shouted and looked around me.

Edward nodded. "And he actually told me that he is working on a new World War 2 movie and he proposed me to cast for the main role of an American soldier."

"Oh my God! This is awesome! That's… That's a really big deal!"

He grinned agreeing with me. "Totally! And I can't say I am not flattered. I mean, it's Spielberg! One of the best directors out there."

"I know!" I couldn't stop smiling. My fiancé was evolving. As was I.

**XXX**

When we returned home at about five o'clock that night, with the company of Edward's Oscar -I had given the Oscar for the best movie back to Helen, as she deserved it-, we were both so tired and at the same time so ecstatic and happy, that we didn't understand much of what was going on around us.

When we got in our home, Edward took me in his arms carefully and spinned us around ourselves.

"I love you so much! I feel like…I am gonna burst from happiness! Is this even possible?" He told me as he was grinning and looking deep in my eyes and into my soul.

I moved my head. "That's exactly what I feel too. I am the author here, but you are getting really good at it too."

Edward let me stand back on my own feet, gave me a crooked smile and then grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips on mine, taking my breath away. Who needed air though? I took life from his love.

"And I love you too…" I added, as I didn't have the chance to finish my previous sentence, due to Edward's sudden and breathtaking kiss.

"I know you do." He left a warm kiss on my forehead. As if the fire burning inside me wasn't enough. My temperature rose dangerously.

"Eddie…" I bit my lip keeping my eyes open, after one more deep kiss. "You shouldn't do that to a pregnant woman, whose hormones are always in a weird state."

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to…"

"Babe," I put finger over his lips and caressed them softly. "You don't pressure me or make me feel uncomfortable. It's the exact opposite. You…turn me on…" I admitted and felt my cheeks burning and becoming red.

"Oh…" Edward said once he realized what I meant and a huge, silly, -proud-of-himself grin was formed on his lips.

"Ah that grin again." I pretended to be offended and crossed my hands over my chest turning my back to him.

I heard Edward giggling. "You silly girl…" He had come to me from behind and put his arms around me. Being in there felt cozy, warm, safe. It felt like…home. My home.

"You know, if you let me, I can do something about it." He leaned in and nibbled my ear lobe causing my entire body to shiver. It reacted to his touch, as he went lower to my neck and bit my skin slightly.

I put my arm around his neck and brought his face closer to me enjoying his touch, his kisses.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you?"

Both me and Edward looked each other in shock and froze at our spots.

"Oh it is you. I thought I heard voices." Renee appeared from the corner of the living room. "I watched the whole event and then went to sleep… Congratulations!" She practically yelled and came to hug us tightly. She was ecstatic, happy, proud.

"Mum, thank you sooo much!" I held her hands in mine and stared in her big, expressive, brown eyes. I had her eyes shape. But my father's eye colour.

"You won everything! I knew you would make it! Your movie was amazing. You totally deserved it. Oh!" She put her hand up and addressed Edward. "Your speech was so touching, so beautiful!"

Edward gave her one of those irresistible smiles, which made women act like small, helpless kittens. "I am glad you liked my speech, Mrs. Swan." Then my mother gave him a stern look and Edward remembered what she had told him about calling her with her first name and he corrected himself. "I mean Renee."

My Mum stroked his arm. "And one more thing. I have booked my airplane tickets. I am leaving for Forks tomorrow at 4 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Ohh already?"

She caressed my cheek smiling. "My sweet girl, I've stayed long enough. And you don't need my help anymore. I am just standing between a young couple's feet right now."

"Mum, we love having you here." I said with a bitter sweet taste in my mouth. On the one hand, I'd love to her here with us. She was so nice, helping me a lot, spreading her good vibes all over the place. But on the other hand, I really needed some time alone with my fiancé. I've missed hanging out casually with him.

"I know. But your father will go crazy if I stay here any longer." She explained and I chuckled. "He needs me more than you do. And…I have to admit that I've missed him a bit." She admitted and bit her lip. It always amazed me how they managed to be in love even after more than twenty-five years of marriage and quite many arguments, which I'd prefer to forget.

"I guess you are right." I agreed.

"We'll take you to the airport tomorrow." Edward proposed. "But first, we should get some sleep. Especially my girls here." He said and kissed my forehead affectionately.

He put his arms around me and a warm, tight embrace and after we said "Goodnight" to my mother, we headed to our bedrooms. However, all we managed to do was to get undressed, put our pajamas on and get under the covers. I reached for the facial cleansing wipes and took one in my hands, trying to take off as much make-up as I could, before my eyes would betray me and close. Which happened about two minutes afterwards. I simply slid in the bed, feeling Edward's warmth taking over me, as he put his arms all around me, holding me tight against his body, his breath hot on my skin leaving a trail of fire on me. The baby, who was moving and kicking a few minutes ago, silenced, as if she understood her father's reassuring presence and relaxed feeling comfortable and secure.

Edward left a kiss on my hair. "Goodnight my love."

I smirked without moving an inch. "Goodnight my angel!"

And then everything became dark and in a sudden explosion of lights, music and voices, I was back at the Dolby Theater in Hollywood, reliving every single fascinating, magical moment of my Oscar first and unique experience.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Call it a coincidence, but the Oscars chapter came five days after the actual Oscars. Isn't it great? Hehe! I promise, it wasn't intended. So, what did you think about this chapter? :) I told you things will go really well from now on. Waiting to hear your thoughts and what you think will happen next. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Till next time! :)

Copyright ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** fatsoula1980: Haha! I have bad news for you. I am not a man, but a woman. :p xD Thank you so much for your kind words! I feel like I am repeating myself, but I don't know what else to tell you! You are always so kind and I am really glad you like the story. ) Thanks a lot! You help me go on.

xxHopes4everxx: Haha! Thank you so much! As always. Thanks for keeping reading the story! Means a lot to me. The fact that you thought the chapter ended quickly, even though it was a big chapter, meant that you enjoyed it. So, I am glad for that. ;) Hope you enjoyed the new Oscars chapter. :)

angel: Wow! These are really touching words. :') Thank you so much! Hmm…Was Edward's dream really a dream? Or not…? ;) It is up to you all. Hope you enjoyed the Oscars chapter.

Guest: Yes, Mike is awful. Hope you keep on reading. Thanks for reviewing!


	32. Chapter 32-We found love

**CHAPTER 32- "We found love"**

Hello everyone! :)

Here I am with the new chapter. I know it took me longer than usual, but I was busy. Ready for a chapter with a very big event happening. You will soon see what I mean. ;)

Thanks once again for reading/reviewing this story!

Enjoy! :)

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW** my twitter page that I made recently. I post updates on the story, quotes of the story and some stuff about me. /Imaginary_Witch ( Imaginary_Witch)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>Maybe we found love right where we are."<em>

"_**Thinking out loud"-Ed Sheeran**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view**

**XXX**

I put my hand around Edward's waist and leaned closer to him feeling his warmth overwhelming me. We made our way through the people who were in the airport waiting to escape to somewhere far away from here or expecting their loved ones to arrive or just returning from their journeys.

I turned my head around and got a last glimpse of my mum from over my shoulder. She was walking through the gate that would lead her to the plane which would take her back home to Forks.

I felt Edward kissing my hair gently. "She will be fine." His reassuring whisper hit the walls of my heart like calm sea waves reaching the golden, soft shore.

I lifted my head up and flashed a smile at him. "I'll miss her though."

Edward huffed and smirked.

"I got used to having her in the house. She was a nice company."

Edward stroked my arm.

"She reminded me of my days back at Forks…"

Back at Forks… How long has it been? Since I left my hometown for New York? I thought about it for a while starting counting internally the months that had passed. "It's been almost two years since I left Forks, but it feels like centuries. It seems so far away and distant…"

"I promise we will go there with the first chance we got." Edward said and I turned my face to him instantly.

"You promise?"

He nodded crooking. "I promise. And we will pay a visit to everyone. Your parents, Jacob and Leah, your other friends you have there, like Jessica. Anyone you want."

I got at my toes and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "You are the best."

"I know." He replied proudly.

I laughed loudly and got in the car. Once Edward took his place behind the wheel and turned on the engine, I spoke. "You know, I wanted to suggest something."

"Tell me." He replied and took a left turn.

"I was thinking of throwing a small party at home to celebrate the Oscars we all won. What do you think?"

Edward speeded up as we got out at the highway. "That sounds like a really great idea! But please, don't get tired. Don't do much stuff."

I felt deeply touched by how my fiancé was so considerate of me. I put my head over his shoulder and smiled contently. "Don't worry. It will be more like a friendly gathering. Besides…" I started leaving kiss on his neck and nibbling his skin slightly. "I have you to help me out too."

I heard a groan of satisfaction coming from his throat. "If you keep doing what you are doing, then I am going to agree on anything you tell me to do."

We both laughed. "Plus, we need to celebrate your birthday too. You didn't even get to celebrate it this year, because I was at the hospital. And I feel bad for that."

"Aww…" I caressed his face with the back of my hand, as we had stopped at the red light. "You gave me the best birthday gift ever." I told him and stroked my belly. "And one more big gift."

He furrowed his eyebrow.

"The fact that you are still alive of course!" I explained to him and pushed him playfully.

Edward grabbed my face and gave me a peck on the lips, before the light went green and we continued our way. We spent the rest of the way making arrangements of the people we would invite and the food and drinks we would have at the party. I was so excited about being with my man again and being able to celebrate our successes and the extraordinary fact that we were alive, healthy and expecting our first baby.

**XXX**

"So?" I lifted my hand up and showed Edward the place around us. "What do you think?"

He opened his eyes widely as he scanned the house. I saw him biting his lips. That was always a good sign.

"Wow!" He passed his hand through his hair and finally turned to me. "We did it! This turned out pretty awesome."

Our party was ready. And since it was May now and the weather was quite warm and the days pretty sunny, we decided to take the party outside. And that's what me and Edward did. The swimming pool was the centre of the whole celebration. We had put tables on the grass around it with lots of drinks and glasses on them. I had recently found recipes on a cooking site on the internet for tacos and tortillas and decided to prepare some Mexican food for the party. I also made a salad with lettuce, cabbage, beans, corn, carrot, lots of olive oil and vinegar too. In addition, I made some margarita and mojito and some fruit pants with no alcohol for me, because I was pregnant and alcohol was obviously forbidden.

"I do like these white daisies you put on the tables and the Oscar awards replicas right there." Edward said and pointed on the two statues that looked exactly like the man on the Oscar award, which were on both sides of the garden's entrance.

"I know right? I like my idea too." I said and winked.

"What about the music?"

My lips lifted on their side. "Don't you worry about it at all."

I turned around and started walking back in the house to get dressed for the party. The guests would probably begin arriving in a couple of hours.

But Edward grabbed my hand. "Wait a minute. What are you not telling me? You have prepared something."

"You'll see…" I replied mysteriously and stressed the last word.

I loved torturing him like that. The truth is that I had asked Emmett to be the Dee Jay of the party. Who could be better than him anyway? It was his job after all. But we decided to surprise Edward, so no one had informed him about it.

Two hours later, I smiled contently at my reflection in the mirror and left our bedroom. Edward was waiting for me patiently in the living room. He was lingering before the patio doors and gazing at the ocean and the endless horizon, which seemed to be uniting with the sea at some point. The twilight gave the sky a beautiful combination of blue, pink, yellow and orange, which was reflected on the calm blue ocean. The whole scene was majestic. I checked on Edward, who was lost in his own thoughts, and I admired his beauty, as the last rays of the sun, which had reached the level of the sea and started disappearing at the horizon, fell on him and made him look even more handsome, even more unreal, even more perfect.

"Do you see something interesting?" I asked him and I played nervously with my fingers. I had bought a light pink dress for the occasion. Its length was down to my knees, it had short sleeves, was hugging my torso and then fell loose over my belly and my legs. I had brought all of my hair on the top of my head on a tight messy bun, put some eyeliner and mascara and my favourite pink lipstick on. I hadn't forgotten to wear a set of diamond jewelleries that Edward had bought for me for my (long passed) birthday and gave them to me that morning.

He didn't speak. He bit his bottom lip instead and there was a sparkle in his eyes, which I hadn't seen for quite a long time.

"You look…" He lifted his hands up in the air and let them fall on his sides again. "Wonderful? Magnificent? Marvelous? Beautiful? All these together? I don't know. I'm out of words."

Now it was my turn to bite my lip and lower my gaze, as my cheeks got fire and my pulse rose in new heights.

"Come here you." Edward said and brought me close to him for a deep, breathtaking kiss.

I was the one to unwillingly break our passionate kiss.

"And that sexy perfume of yours too." Edward added and came closer to my neck, making me shiver with his cold breath softly touching my skin. I leaned my head back a bit giving him a clear sign that I wanted to feel more from him.

And thank God he understood it. He kissed my neck, then my chin, my cheeks and returned to my burning lips. And I savored him as if there was no tomorrow. Hungrily, greedily.

After our never ending, consuming kisses finally ended, my lipstick was not on my lips anymore, but on Edward's. My hair was more messy than it already was, thanks to Edward and his magical hands which made their way through it during our make out session.

I giggled, as I tried to fix it again. "I'm sorry for this." Edward said and laughed next to me.

"Well, you haven't seen yourself yet." I replied and headed for our room to put some lipstick on my lips again.

"What the heck?! My lips are pink!" I heard Edward yelling from the living room.

"I think pink is your colour." I joked as I went back to him and helped him take it off his lips.

Edward moved his head and smirked. "You are incredible. Why didn't you come earlier in my life?"

His rhetorical question made my eyes burn and some tears started being formed at their corners.

I hugged him and closed my eyes inhaling deep. "Because I didn't think I could reach you."

Edward closed his arms tighter around me. "Why not? I was always there for you."

I lifted my eyes up to his and moved my head. "Would you notice me if I were just a fan? And not the author of a story that you would star in?"

He slowly moved a lock of hair out of eyes. "Of course I would."

I stared at him in doubt. "Eddie, I was just one of the crowd of fans you have. It's not easy to stand out of so many people."

"I am pretty sure that we would end up together one way or another. Because a love like ours is meant to be. It's written in the stars with stardust."

"Aw! Look at you…" I got on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Trying to steal my job now, aren't ya?"

"Mmm…" Edward thought about it for a while and then crooked. "Nuh. I'd rather leave that to the experts."

"Aha, good." I smiled to him and was about to kiss him on the lips when we heard a familiar loud voice from the garden.

"Hey guys! Your guests are coming. Can you save your endless sexuality and attraction to each other for another day?"

"Hi, Em." I greeted him and laughed as me and Edward approached him.

"Don't mind him. Emmett is always gonna be…"

"Emmett." Edward added on Rosalie's sentence and hugged her. "How you've been, Rose?"

"Pretty well, thanks. We've been really busy with Em's nightclub here in Hollywood."

Edward's brother had decided to expand. The club in New York, which he owned, was really successful, therefore he and my cousin thought that it would be a good idea to open one in L.A. too. So, at this time, they were in the process of redecorating the place Emmett bought, which meant that they had to be there inspecting the works and make decisions as to the colour, the interior design and all things necessary for a club, every day.

What they hadn't understood, was that they were practically living in Hollywood now. They had rented a house in order to be there while the club preparations were going on, but they had no idea how long it would take and perhaps this would lead them to eventually buying a house here. Me and Edward were secretly happy with this, as without even realizing it, Rosalie and Emmett were making big steps in their relationship. They were already living together in the same house. All that was left now was for them to buy one in Hollywood and make it even more official.

"This is a small gift from both of us.." Rosalie said and handed me a small bag she was carrying. "Inside it there is also a small gift for you too. Happy Birthday, cousin!"

I hugged her and then took the bag in my hands. "Oh thank you, but you shouldn't have."

"And this…" Emmett said and showed himself from head to toe. "…is for everyone who will be here today." He announced and winked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I burst into laughters.

"What are you talking about bro?"

Emmett put a plastic bag on a table at the corner of the garden and he started taking out many CDs and some DJ equipment, like earphones and some other things that I wasn't aware of.

"You see, Ed, I heard there's a party around here. And I am definitely ready to partyyy!" He explained and started moving his body pretending to be dancing.

Rosalie whispered proudly to me. "My man has the moves." And then she furrowed one eyebrow and her lips were lifted at their sides at a canny smile.

I moved my head giggling.

"Oh look at that! I told you we were late!" Alice's cute, high pitched voice echoed all around us and made us turn our heads to them.

"Don't blame me. It took you forever to get ready." Jasper replied in a calm way.

"Well, excuse you, but this masterpiece needs time to get even more perfect." She said referring to herself.

"Welcome guys." Edward got in the middle of their argument and went towards them to greet them. "And you are not late at all. You are right on time. Em came earlier, because apparently, and without me knowing about it, he is going to be responsible of the music." He gave a look at me and then at his brother.

"Alice, you look wonderful." I told her and hugged her.

"I do, don't I?" A huge grin appeared on her face.

She was wearing a pair of black leather leggings and a long white top. This outfit made her already slim figure seem even slimmer and tinier. Her black hair fell free on her shoulders and the red lipstick she had put on her lips made her look fabulous.

"And you look so pretty too!" She stroked my belly gently. "You both do."

"We both thank you." I chuckled.

"Happy Birthday too. I know it was months ago, but…"

She handed me a tiny little white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "Here is your birthday present."

"Bella, I really like those Oscar statues you have put at the door." Jasper said from next to Emmett, where he was standing, while inspecting the CDs that the latter had brought with him.

"Thanks Jasper. Glad you like it."

"Let's get this party started people!" Emmett announced in a loud voice and the music started.

Not too long after the first guests arrived, everyone we had invited came, too (which included mostly people from our film). Everybody was having too much fun. We were dancing, eating, drinking, having a great time.

"What a great party guys!" Helen, our director told me and Edward.

"Thanks, Helen. Glad you are having fun, because this party is for everyone that is a part of the film and especially you."

She put her hand over Edward's shoulder. "It means a lot to me. Working with you was a pleasure."

"Same for me." Edward moved his head and raised his glass and drank to this.

Once Helen went back to the "dance floor", where everyone was moving to the vibes of a David Guetta song, Edward approached me and put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Are you ok?"

Three hours had passed with all of us partying and I could see the concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "I am great, don't worry."

"But if you get tired or not feel well…"

"I promise, I will tell you." I comforted him and caressed his cheek.

"Edward is right, my dear cousin." Rosalie joined us with a smile on her face. "You should rest a while."

"I am not tired. Don't worry." I ensured her feeling the pressure of their overprotection intensely.

"How is our little girl?" Rose talked to me belly and put her hand over my dress. "Oh my God! I think she moved! Am I right? Did she actually move?" She sounded completely freaked out and overwhelmed.

I chuckled with her cute reaction and remembered how I reacted when I first felt my child moving inside me. "Yes, you are right. I think she likes aunt Rosalie." I told her with a foxy grin and winked to her.

"Oh! Of course she does. Because aunt Rose is the best aunt in the whole world." She talked with that silly, baby voice that people use only to talk to little kids. She was adorable.

She suddenly lifted her head up as if she had remembered something. "By the way, Bella, I have the first figures of the sales of your latest book."

My mouth opened widely and my pulse started rising. Edward understood my anxiety and held my hand. "How did my book do? Please tell me that it's good."

_Please, please, please!_

"Oh it's reaaally good, Bells." She moved her head with a huge grin on her face. "We are talking about a big success here."

I turned to Edward and saw him staring at me proudly. "Well done, babe."

"I promised to myself I wouldn't tell you anything business related today, but I just couldn't help it. It is such good news!" Rosalie apologized, but in the meantime that smile never left her face. "Congratulations, Bella!" She said and kissed my cheek. "I will tell you more details tomorrow. Ok?"

I nodded and thanked her for all the good work she was doing for me, before she headed to the dance floor once again. That moment Emmett changed the music and a slow song was heard.

"Shall we dance then?" Edward proposed and reached out for my hand.

I put my hand in his and felt my heart skip a beat as he dragged me close to his body with a sudden and quick move.

I remained speechless and breathless for a moment, just staring in his eyes for what seemed like eternity.

And then we started moving. Slowly, synchronized, following the music. Every step was a step closer to heaven. Our personal heaven. I closed my eyes and slowly rested my head over his left shoulder. I inhaled deeply and tightened my grip around his neck. Edward left a kiss on the top of my head and I felt his cheek over my hair. We didn't speak. We just danced. And that was all that was needed for us to express everything we wanted to say. Because sometimes, a tight embrace is louder than a thousand "I love you".

**XXX**

That summer passed by way too fast, but in a calm, relaxing and peaceful way. Me and Edward stayed at our house in Hollywood and hanged out with Alice and Jasper a lot. And not only them. Emmett's nightclub was now ready and there was a huge opening in the middle of July, in which every celebrity you can think of came. Me and Edward were there as well. And I got to know many famous people, including George Clooney. And that was a quite funny and embarrassing moment for me. Because what I wanted to tell him was how much I admired him as an actor and that I loved his movies. However, what I actually came out of my mouth was something like this: "You are a big fan! I-your movies, love. A lot!" To which he laughed, thankfully he is a kind man, and thanked me for my nice words. And added: "I _am_ actually a big fan of your books. You were right about that you know." Which made me feel a lot more relieved and I smiled widely, thanking him as well. He even said, a while before he left, that he would like to play in any of my possible next book adaptations. I was ready to start screaming once he was far away and couldn't hear me. And I believe I squealed a bit, but luckily, I wasn't heard because of the loud music. Edward was as excited as I was and he advised me that I should do that step and contact George Clooney for a possible role in one of my next films, as this would make my reputation soar even more. In addition, my fiancé reassured me that he would help me with that as much as he could.

In the end, the night was a success. Everything was great, everyone was enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay much, because I was now in my seventh month of my pregnancy and I couldn't be in such a loud place or stand for long.

I had gotten huge and heavy. Even trying to stand up from my seat was a feat. My sweetheart, Edward, was always there to help me out with everything I needed. Talking to my swollen belly was now his daily routine. He said "Good morning", "Good night" and everything else he wanted to tell our daughter, as if she could actually hear him. I remember one day of August, while we were hanging out at our swimming pool, both wearing our swimming costumes, Edward was casually swimming and I was sitting in the side of the pool, only my legs splashing in the warm water and admiring his muscles tightening and loosening up, as he was swimming up and down incredibly fast, almost like a professional swimmer. I was so consumed by the whole spectacle that when he got out of the pool, I just followed him like a hypnotized person. I observed how the drops of the water were shining on his tanned and well-shaped body, as he took a white towel and used it to dry himself off. He passed it over his face, then his shoulders, his chest…

"Bella?"

I lifted my eyes up and faced him. He gave me one of his crooked smiles, once (I bet) he understood what was going on with me all this time.

"Someone was stalking me." He accused me in the hottest, sweetest way ever and his smirk became even bigger. I could tell that he was proud of the effect he always had on me and my insatiable feelings for him.

I kept gazing at him totally starstruck. "It's not technically _stalking_. I mean, since you are my fiancé, I…"

Edward moved his head and giggled. "Come here you." He finally said and motioned to me with his index finger to go to him.

I bit my bottom lip, stood up and went closer to him. He took my hand and brought me right in front of him. He sat down on a white chair, looked up to my eyes and then stroked my belly and kissed it. "You have a crazy mum and an even crazier daddy." He said to our daughter and I burst into laughters.

"You know she can't hear you or understand you, right?"

Edward furrowed one eyebrow. "_You_ think so, Mrs. Cullen. My daughter is really smart and capable of communicating with her father, even from inside your belly."

"Oh is that so?"

Edward smiled widely and got up. He put his hands on each side of my face and after he stared into my eyes in that special, adorable way he only knew, he leaned in for a slow, deep and lustful kiss. We whispered "I love you" to each other, between the necessary pauses from our kisses in order to catch our breathes, only to start kissing again, with a new urgency, a new lust and anticipation. It was as if I was falling in love with him all over again with every new day that started. My love for him became stronger and stronger with every heartbeat, every breath I took. Even his doctor told him that his last exams showed a big progress and that he was completely fine now, therefore the medicine he was taking after his car accident was no longer needed. This increased my feeling of happiness and enthusiasm even more. And if you add the fact that my new book about James's life was going exceptionally well -I have to admit that the Oscar, which the film based on my previous book got, helped a lot on that-, then you can understand that I was basically in cloud nine. Things were getting back on their right place. My life was back on its right path. And I was walking through this path with my one true love by my side. And we would soon be joined by our first born child. Our little angel.

**XXX**

It was a warm September's afternoon. I was sitting on my very comfortable chair on the front balcony of our house. I was writing on a notebook my ideas and thoughts about a new story that I had in mind. Every now and then, I gazed on the sea before me. A few people were doing windsurfing and their sails moved smoothly over the small waves that disturbed the calmness of the sea every now and then. I felt the breeze softly touching the skin of my face and I closed my eyes inhaling the saltiness of the sea air.

Another idea came in my mind.

I instantly started noting it down before I would forget it.

But then…

"Ah!"

A sudden, sharp pain on my belly stopped my writing.

It was soon gone though.

I inhaled deeply. "It's ok." I stroked my belly. "It's ok. Just a small pain. It's normal…"

I waited for a while and nothing happened. So, I returned to my previous engagement and started keeping notes again.

"Aaaah! God!" This time the pain was much sharper than before. It was so excruciating that my notebook and pen fell off my hands and on the ground.

I was shaking. The pain didn't stop this time. I wanted to scream out of pain. The only thing that came in my mind was to call my fiancé's name.

"Ed-Edwaa-!" My voice broke from the pain. I tried once again. "Edwaaard!"

I started breathing in and out exactly as I had been taught at these labor lessons I went to with Edward the last three months.

Edward stormed out of his study and came to me in no time. "Babe, what is wrong?" He asked me full of concern and he kneeled beside me closing my hand in his.

"I think it's time." I managed to say feeling the pain diminishing.

"What?!" Edward got up and started walking up and down the balcony.

"Love, I don't think that is going to help."

Edward stopped walking and turned to me. He was biting his nails, his eyebrows had become a straight line. "Huh? Yes, yes. You are right."

"Darling. Do you remember what they told us we should do?"

He moved his head, still lost though.

"Come on, Edward. I need your help now. Focus!" I insisted and tried to get up.

"No, no, no! Stop!" He immediately reached for me and held me tight helping me to get up. "Ok. I will take you to the hospital."

"Yes, that's it. See? It wasn't that… ahhhh!" Another pain made me bent and hold my belly.

"Oh my God! Bella! Ok. Ok. Sweetheart? It's gonna be ok. Just breathe. Come. I'll take you to the car."

I nodded and he put some hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Just hold on, alright?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and he embraced me tightly leading me to his car.

"I am going to bring the bag we had ready with all the stuff necessary for the hospital." He announced once he helped me get in the back seats and put my seat belt on.

He made a few steps towards the house, but then returned to me.

"It's in the closet, Eddie!" I almost yelled, because the pain came and left frequently and with much intensity.

"Right!" He moved his head hectically and ran in the house. Only a couple of minutes later, he was back and he turned the car's engine on.

"Hold on tight, Bella. I am gonna step on it."

And that's what we did. If I wasn't in so much pain and screaming because of that, I would definitely scream because of the speed, which was definitely over the limits, and my fear that we might crash.

"Ok, here we are." Edward opened the door and helped me out. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Good. Good."

Once we went in the hospital, nurses and doctors helped me out and took me in the room, where I would give birth to our first child. Edward was following me at first, but I then lost him.

I grabbed a nurse's hand. "Where… Where is Edward? I-I want… I want Edward!"

"He is outside, Mrs. Swan." She replied with a kind smile on her face, her blonde hair a long ponytail on the back of her head.

"But…But I want him…here!"

He had promised me that he would be with me in the room during my labor. He couldn't leave me alone now.

"Oh he will. Don't worry. They get him ready now. He will be here soon."

My head fell back on the white pillow and I realized I was panting heavily. I wasn't in pain anymore. I was…calm.

"Why does it come and go like this…" I mumbled through clenched teeth to the doctor, who thankfully managed to decipher my words.

"It's normal. The more frequent the pain is, the closer you get to the birth of your child."

I passed my hands through my hair, which was messy and sticky. I was sweating.

"Bella! Bella! I'm here, love." Edward got in the room and ran to me immediately.

I tried to smile to him. "Thank you." I stroked his cheek gently. "Please, don't leave my side, ok?"

"Never." He reassured me and took my hand in his and kissed the back of my palm. "We will be holding our daughter really soon, my love! Just be the strong woman you always are and you will make it."

I held his hand tight and felt a tear running down my cheek. It was both from the pain I was going through, but mostly from his encouraging words, which were the boost that I needed at that moment.

After three hours of waiting, the doctor informed me that I was at the final stage of giving birth. The pain was persistent, excruciating and seemed never-ending.

"That's it, Bella. Now push!" The doctor instructed me and I clenched my teeth and left a loud cry as I tried my best to push hard.

"The head is out. Good job! Now one last push and we are almost there."

I was panting and feeling like I was being cut in half. "Edward, I-I ca…can't!"

Edward, who was standing right next to me holding my hand, put some hair, which was stuck on my face, out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Of course you can. One last push. I know you can do it. You are mighty, you are stubborn." He huffed and smirked. "You're my Bella."

I took a deep breath, held my fiancé's hand with one hand and the white sheets with the other tight and screamed. "Aaaaaahh!"

And then, the most beautiful sound I ever thought I would hear filled the room, the space around us, everything that surrounded us.

It was the first time we listened to our baby's voice. Her cry.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy girl." The doctor told us and gave the baby to the midwives, who put it instantly into some clean towels and cleaned it up.

"Oh my God…" I felt streams of tears escaping the corner of my eyes and running down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Let me see her." I said and stressed my hands out for her.

A smiling nurse came to me and gently put my daughter in my arms.

Edward leaned in closer to me and our child and inspected her. "She is so beautiful!" He said and touched her head softly. "I am so proud of you. I told you you could do it." He added looking at me and then kissed my lips. It was a new kind of a kiss. I couldn't understand what was new in it. Maybe the intensity or the softness? Or perhaps the happiness that was running through both of our bodies and filled each other's soul through our connected lips, like water fills the glass of someone who is thirsty.

I scanned her face, her soft skin, her small red lips, her beautiful blue eyes, her tiny cute fingers and toes. I couldn't get enough of her. "She has your eyes." I told Edward and turned my eyes to him.

"And she has your nose." He added. "And your hair colour."

I giggled. It was true. She had inherited characteristics from both of us. A perfect and unique combination of me and Edward.

"I love you so much!" I whispered to her and I saw her trying to open her eyes with a lot of effort. When she finally did, she turned her head as if she was trying to search for the origin of the voice. "I'm here my beautiful little angel. It's me. Your mum."

Our lovable baby opened her mouth and Edward grabbed her tiny hands, which seemed as if they were trying to catch something invisible.

"Hello my pretty girl!" I looked at his face. I could see so many emotions written all over it at that moment. Nervousness, pride, maybe a little bit of terror, but mostly extreme happiness.

"Edward." There was something we had never talked about. "How are we going to name her?"

My fiancé kept stroking her head gently and was still gazing at her when he replied to me. "I haven't put much thought on it to be honest. But I guess, I always liked the name Emma. Or Jennifer."

I pouted thinking about it for a while. "Well, they are pretty names, but I have a better idea."

Edward finally turned to look at me. I went on. "I was playing with our mothers' names the other day and came up with the name Renesmee. You know, from Renee and Esmee."

Edward seemed serious and skeptical and then all of a sudden, his eyes lightened up and a big smile made his face shine brighter than the sun itself. "Renesmee sounds like a really beautiful name." He turned to our daughter again. "And I think it suits her too."

I smiled satisfied and content.

"We are going to take her now. We need to clean her up, do some tests and we will bring her back to you when it is time for her to eat." A kind nurse said and I unwillingly put our baby in her arms.

"Bye for now my sweet little girl!" I told her as they were taking her away from me and I felt on the verge of crying again. I had held her for almost a minute, but her absence was already too real, too unbearable.

Edward stroked my hair and smiled widely to me. "I can't believe we have a baby now."

"This must be Heaven. Right?"

Edward nodded and I put my arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

He left kisses on my lips again and again. Kisses that I could never have enough of. Kisses that felt sweeter than ever before. "I love you so much, my Bella!"

"I love you too!" I caressed his cheeks. "You know, for a minute there I cursed you from inside, because of the pain I was going through, but…" I shrugged. "It was definitely worth the pain in the end."

Edward laughed. "I knew my turn for that cursing would come someday." He leaned in and our foreheads touched. We stayed there in silence, both with our eyes sealed and both feeling like we were flying. Like we were practically living in paradise.

And then Edward's phone rang and disturbed our moment.

"Hello?"

He stood up and walked to the window that was on the other side of the room.

"Yes, I had called you, because I have some awesome news to share. Bella just gave birth to our daughter!"

There was an answer from the other side of the line. Probably congratulations coming from whoever was talking to Edward.

"Thank you, Jas! We are both so excited and happy." He said and turned to me, flashing a wide smile. I smiled back at him. At least I now knew that Edward was talking to Jasper, his manager.

"Oh ok. I don't know when people can visit. I'll have to ask."

Jasper replied something and then Edward spoke again. "Yes, and?" He sounded impatient.

I lifted my eyebrow waiting to hear more. And it took all the little energy I had left to pay attention on anything else except for my heavy eyelids, which wanted desperately to close and let me rest.

"WHAT!? OH MY GOD!" Edward passed his hand through his messy blonde hair and started laughing. "This is awesome! Thank you, man!"

"What? What was it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, alright. We will talk about that later. I'll call you. Bye!" And he hanged up.

"You won't believe it!" He came back to me. "Remember the audition to which I went for that Spielberg movie?"

I moved my head. "It was a really good script."

"Yeah. Well, Jasper called me to tell me the results."

Then I thought of Edward's reaction during the phone call and I figured it out. "You took the role! Gosh, you took the role!" I almost screamed. And I say almost, because even talking was hard in the condition I was.

"YES! I DID!" Edward agreed and hugged me.

"Congratulations, my love! This is so wonderful!"

Edward looked in my eyes. "Can you believe it? I never thought I would take that role!"

"Well, I knew you would, because you are a very talented actor and you just won an Oscar, which you totally deserved."

Edward seemed emotional. "You have so much faith in me."

I smiled to him. "I always had and always will have." Edward took my hand in his.

"I guess our daughter brought you luck." I added and caught his attention.

He lifted his eyes up and stared at me confused.

"You took that great role in the same day she was born."

He nodded grinning widely and proudly. "My daughter helped on that for sure."

"Oh look at you. You already turned to _that_ kind of a daddy, huh?" I teased him and smirked.

"Yeah, like you won't spoil her enough." He struck back and I was ready to reply to him, but that moment the doctor got back in the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I would like to ask you to leave for now. Mrs. Swan needs to rest and I need to do some things too."

"Oh sure." Edward turned to me. "I will come back later to see you and our daughter."

I moved my head. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. Both of my girls." Edward added and left a quick, soothing kiss on my lips. "You need to sleep now."

"Oh trust me, I will. For many many hours." I replied and felt huge relief for the fact that I would finally be able to close my eyes and regain my strength.

Edward stood up and went to the doctor. "Doctor, when can I visit her again?"

The doctor checked some of his papers, which he was holding, and then replied. "Visitors are allowed to come from six to eight in the evening."

"Ok. Thank you!" Edward turned to walk out of the room, but the moment before he closed his door behind him, he gave me a crooked smile and an air-kiss. I smiled to him and spelled out a silent "I love you!". After that, I leaned my head back on my pillow and left a loud sigh. It all went well. Our baby was born and she was healthy. As was I. Our family had just become bigger, happier, even more beautiful, even more wonderful.

At that moment, I could probably explode from happiness. I remember falling asleep with a huge grin on my lips. A grin which seemed to have been carved on my face and would never leave me again for even a single second.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** Their little baby is here! Renesmee is born. What do you think of this chapter? Sweet, cute and really… aww, right? I was thinking about the rest of the story and I figured out that this story will end in one or two more chapters. The end is near. I will let you all know once I have figured it out for sure. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You are really nice and I appreciate it. :)

Till next time!

~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews replies:** _ fatsoula1980:_ Hey! :) I have to say I laughed a lot with your review. At that part where you said "marry them already!" lol That will happen really soon now, I promise. Thank you so much for your kind words, once again. ) I smile with all your reviews. Glad you liked that chapter too. Hope you like this one as well. :-*

_ xxHopes4everxx: _Thank you dear! Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too. Thank you for reading!

_ angel:_ Haha! And you are not the only one. Others have been waiting for lemons too. :p Peopleeee! xD Just kidding. I'll see what I can do at the next chapter. ;) Thank you for reading/reviewing! Glad you liked the speeches. I tried to pass some messages through them. Hope you like this chapter too. x


	33. Chapter 33-Blessed

**CHAPTER 33- "Blessed"**

Hello Dreamers!

Here is the -belated- new chapter. It is a big chapter, that is why it took me so long. This is the penultimate chapter. The next one will be the final. This is a really sweet chapter, full of love and lots of passion. Get ready and enjoy reading! :) And thank you so so much for your kind words! They warm my heart every time. :')

P.S. Lemons alert for this chapter. Because many of you missed them. ;)

**LIKE** the page of the story on facebook – /BrokenDreamsFanfic (search us at facebook's search machine or copy this and paste it at the end of your facebook homepage link)

**FOLLOW** my twitter page that I made recently. I post updates on the story, quotes of the story and some stuff about me. /Imaginary_Witch ( Imaginary_Witch)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or anything else that is Twilight or Stephenie Meyer related. Only the story idea belongs to me.

**XXX**

"_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more."<em>

_**Christina Perri- "A thousand years".**_

**XXX**

**~Bella's point of view.**

**XXX**

"_On other news, the trial of Jack Newton for his numerous, scandalous cases of economic crimes started today. His son, Mike Newton, a known journalist, was also there by his father's side waiting for his time to come, as he is also accused for covering up Jack Newton's acclaimed crimes. His lawyer said that…"_

"And that's not what you should be watching on a beautiful and blessed day like today." Angela turned off the television. "I am gonna put some cheerful music on." She said and turned on the radio. Taylor Swift's _"Lovestory" _was on.

"Here you go. An appropriate song for the day." She declared happily and her black curly and shiny hair followed her graceful moves around the room. Her eyes were sparkling. The make-up artist we had hired for my wedding day had also put some make-up on my best friend's face. And she looked like an old-times princess. She had had some blue eye-shadow applied over her eyes, which suited her light blue long silk dress. Some mascara as well, a dark red lipstick on her lips and her big smile to make her look even more stunning.

"I love this song." I admitted while listening to the lyrics.

I always imagined how it would be to find my own Romeo, like the song says. How it would feel to have someone who would be my perfect match. My stars on my night sky. My soul mate.

Little did I know that my Romeo would actually come sooner than I expected and that he would be exactly who I (secretly) hoped it would be.

My memory rewound back to the first time I met Edward Cullen. It was that chilly evening in Seattle during his premiere for his new movie. I had my hopes up for that day, but then all was shattered the moment Edward passed in front of me with Tanya, his co-star and lover at that time, and I didn't even get a chance to ask for an autograph or a photograph. How disappointed I was. How resigned and fed up of seeing my dreams turning into dust, taken away by the strong wind.

After that, I got a flash-back from the audition day, when Edward decided to show up for the role of Roger. I was so overwhelmed by his presence, I was practically drooling over him during the whole procedure, gazing at him in a very indiscreet way, worse than the way a teenage girl would stare at her celebrity crush. And to think that I was a woman in my early twenties.

Then, my mind travelled me back to Paris and those magical, exciting and yet weird and reckless days -and nights- I passed with Edward during my film's shooting at the _city of love_, as I liked to call the capital of France. He was a totally different person back then; possessive, inconsiderate, used to taking whatever he wanted and then leave, stubborn, but also extremely hot and attractive, irresistible and talented, full of life and energy, always knowing what to say in order to make anyone and anything he wanted his own.

And that's what he did with me as well.

He took my heart, my body, my mind, my soul and made them his. He possessed every single thought that passed my mind. And despite all his flaws, I kept focusing on all the assets he had, even when he showed me the bad side of his. Even when he tried to push me away in his own way, with his ambiguous acts. Nevertheless, all these little or big things that drew me more and more to him and my heart bonded to his with an invisible string, which got mightier day by day, were proved to be much more important than our ego, selfishness, stubbornness and sometimes, immaturity.

Like that time when I told Edward we should break up, because of that article about me and Edward on the front page of the magazine Mike was working at. I got scared and a million of bad thoughts passed through my mind. I got cold feet and did one of the biggest mistakes of my life; I turned my back on Edward and left him. Thankfully, Edward turned out much stronger and determined to keep us together than I ever thought he would be and he fought for both of us. And he won me back. Not that he had to fight much. I was always standing at his door, trying to find the courage to knock and beg him to let me in his life, this time for good. I just needed a push. Which turned out to be an actual slap from Edward, followed by a passionate and breathtaking kiss and a big hug on that bridge of Central Park in New York on my book's presentation day.

Then, I magically flew back to Hollywood, at the beach right outside our house, that starry night when Edward proposed to me and I said _"Yes!"_ with all my soul.

My mind took me to the night of Edward's car accident, our fight which triggered all these and the hell I went through in the hospital waiting for him to wake up from his comma and come back in my arms, where he belonged. But in the same time, those days revealed one of the biggest gifts that life would ever give me and Edward.

Our precious little first child.

I felt my heart melting as images of the first day we took our daughter, Renesmee, to our house five days after she was born last September, passed before my eyes. I reminisced how Edward, already being the silly daddy he always swore he wouldn't be, held her protectively in his arms and took her to the living room's patio doors.

"This is your home, my beautiful girl. Look at the wonderful view. The ocean, the beach where we are going to play for many hours when you grow a bit more. The flowers in mum and dad's garden, which you are going to cut and offer mum, because she is awesome…" He turned his head towards me with a crooked smile formed on his lips and I felt my knees weak, my senses shutting down for a minute and my whole world revolving only around my handsome fiancé and this little creature in his arms, which was the result of our pure and eternal love. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his words and the view of daughter and father already bonding.

I walked to them and put my arm around Edward's waist. I leaned my head over his shoulder and gazed on our girl, stroking her tiny hands gently, as he left a soft kiss on my hair.

Three months later and this memory hadn't fainted a bit. I knew it was carved on my mind's deepest and most sacred places and would always live there, even after my spirit would leave this planet for good.

"Why are you smiling?" Alice asked me from beside me with a foxy grin on her face and I lifted my head up to see my reflection on the big, oval mirror in front of me. And I realized that Alice was right. I did have a silly, huge smirk on my face from all the memories that came to my mind like a hurricane and swept me off my feet.

"Nothing." I said still unable to erase the smile from my face though. "Just many precious memories."

"You and Edward have been through a lot." Rosalie took my hair in her hands. "What do you think about this, Erica? Isn't this a nice way to do her hair for the wedding?" She told the hairdresser and let some locks of hair fall on my shoulders, while holding the rest of my hair on top of my head.

"It is, but I have thought something more fairytalish for Bella." The hairdresser replied and winked to me. She had already showed me how she wanted to do my hair and I honestly loved her idea. She would make my hair curly, like these big curls that women had in the 17th century. She would put all my hair on top of my head and leave some curls fall on the back of my neck. As for the make-up, she said she would make it natural and simple, but at the meantime appropriate for a bride and suitable for my big white wedding dress with the lace train.

"Bella." Jessica came closer to me and put her hand over my shoulder. "I just want to tell you that I am happy you are getting married here in Forks and thank you for inviting me in your special day."

I turned to face her feeling a bit bad that she felt that way. "Dear, you don't have to thank me. You are one of my friends here. We know each other since school. Of course I would invite you too."

"Well, you know what I mean. We haven't been _that_…close." I saw her struggling to put it in the best and most accurate way possible. "And I want to apologize for acting like a spoiled brat sometimes in the past." She said and pouted.

I laughed with her words. "It's not like that at all, Jessica. We've all acted like spoiled brats at some point." I tried to make her feel better and in some way establish a better relationship with her. Because we've exchanged some hard words in the past, but we were foolish, immature and quite insecure back then. We had grown up since then and it was time for us to bury the hatchet.

"Oh Bella!" Jessica surprised me by bending down and hugging me tighter than I ever remember her doing. "I wish you all the best in life! I really do."

Her warm smile was so sincere and honest that I couldn't not believe her and smile back at her. "Thank you so much! I wish your wedding day comes soon as well." I hinted, even though Angela had told me that Jessica had recently broken up with a guy she dated for almost two years. It seems like they couldn't find a common route of communication after all and they decided to part ways.

"I hope so too." I heard these words coming out of her mouth, but her eyes revealed sadness, underneath their brown colour.

I put my hand over hers. "Don't lose your hope on love. Love may not be always on time, but it always comes in the end. Trust me." I consoled her with words that I couldn't even believe that actually came out of my own mouth. But it was true. I had become an optimistic person, who saw the bright side of life. And that was because of Edward and our daughter, Renesmee.

"Ok. Ready? We will start with the hair and then the make-up."

I moved my head and replied "Ready." Showing my biggest smile to the hairdresser.

Alice clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Ohh I love this part! The makeover!"

About two hours later, I was ready. Hair. Check. Make-up. Check. Nails. Check. The only thing left was to wear the wedding dress.

"The hair is simply awesome!" Rosalie declared while staring at my reflection in the mirror. "Erica, you rock!"

She giggled. "Thanks. I just did my job."

"Bella, I put the baby to sleep and... oh my God…" My mum stopped at the doorstep of my former childhood bedroom in my parents' house and stared at me. "Sweetheart you look…" She put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh mummy…. Don't do this to me…." I was already feeling emotional. She shouldn't be making it harder for me. "Come here." I stood up and approached her opening my hands and embraced her warmly.

"You are so beautiful! Like a princess." Renee's eyes were shining from what seemed like tears which were being formed at the corner of her eyes. I remembered how she used to call me "her princess" when I was a little kid and considering the teardrops that were already falling on her red cheeks, my emotions started running out of me like an uncontrollable stream.

"Oh Mum! I love you so much!" I told her, as my tears of happiness joined hers.

"I love you too, Bella!"

"What are you doing here, Renee? You were supposed to tell Bella that Renesmee is sleeping, not make her an emotional mess."

That was Charlie who had just entered the room as well and saw the scene between me and my mother. We both turned to face him and at the same time trying to wipe our tears away without destroying our make-up.

"Look how pretty you are." My father told me and made an awkward move back and forth, ready to hug me, but when he saw all the women that were staring at us, he stopped.

"Thank you, daddy!" I got on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His serious face, which seemed to never leave him, broke. I saw a little bit of red colouring his cheeks and a hesitant smirk being formed on his lips. He tried to hide it, but after a few seconds and a failed attempt to refrain from looking at me in the eyes, his smirk became a big smile and he made eye contact with me. He caressed my cheek and then took something out of his pocket.

"You know, I thought you would need something borrowed…" He opened a small black box. "…and something blue."

A sound of surprise escaped my mouth. It was a hairpin. It had the shape of a flower and its petals were blue pearls.

"It was your grandmother's." He explained and I took it in my hands and scanned it.

"It's really beautiful, dad."

_Keep yourself together, Bella! No tears now!_

"Now, if you excuse me." Charlie took the hairpin from my hands. "It looks better there." He said and placed it carefully on my hair.

I gazed my reflection on the mirror and I took my father's hand in mine. "Thank you." I looked at my mother too. "Both of you. For a wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary life. I would be nothing without you."

Renee, who was already crying managed to mutter an "Ohhh!" and came to me for a big, emotional hug. I didn't expect it, but my father joined in the group hug as well. And I felt like this moment was one of the most precious ones of the day. Me in a tight, loving embrace with my united family. Now I knew, it was my turn to officially start my own family with the man of dreams. My one true love. My Edward.

"Ok, ok!" Alice sang and clapped her hands. "I think it's timeeee." She announced enthusiastically and brought something hidden in a white cover. She opened it slowly and revealed it.

"The dress!" Rosalie exhaled.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful Bella." Jessica told me while inspecting it, as it was the first time she laid eyes on it.

"Thank you so much!" I went closer to Alice and touched its soft, white fabric.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, wear it." Angela urged me.

Then my mother addressed my father with a serious look. "And the guys should leave the room now." And she pushed him softly out of the door. He tried to protest, but she didn't let him talk much. "Don't! It's girls only. You'll see her at the altar."

"But I just…"

And she closed the door behind her before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Girls!" Angela came in front of me in the middle of the room and scanned everyone around us. "Get ready to dress our bride!"

They all yelled happily and I started getting dressed for my dreamy, fairytalish wedding.

**XXX**

"Look at you." Renee was holding a handkerchief and tried to wipe away as delicately as she could the tears that had been formed at the corners of her eyes. "My girl is all grown up, had a baby and now she's getting married!"

She moved her hand in front of her face, as if she was trying to do some air on her.

"Mum, mum." I put my hands on hers and stopped her hectic move. "Please don't do this to me. I am already shaking like I'm going to give some kind of exams." I joked, even thought it was no joke at all. My heart was beating fast, I was feeling a bit dizzy and my legs were shaking.

"You are right, I am sorry sweetheart." She hid her handkerchief in her small purse and put a smile on her face. "There. I'm ok."

I knew she was trying hard to play it relaxed and deep inside her, she wanted to burst into tears and hold me in her arms, but I decided that it would be the best for both of us to keep it together and not lose it at this point.

I took a deep breath. "I am ready." I announced and looked around me. "Where is dad?"

Renee checked her watch. "And I told him to be here at exactly eight o'clock! How hard is that to remember?"

There was a small hallway outside the main hall, where the ceremony would take place. The huge wooden door was closed and it waited for us to open it and enter it. Big bouquet of white and red roses were decorating the sides of the door and the whole place around us. A dark red carpet was underneath our feet and I knew that there was a long carpet in the same colour which I would have to walk on in just a few minutes and it would lead me to Edward.

The idea made me smile happily and tremble in the same time. "Mum…" I mumbled complaining.

"I know, I know sweetie. Just hold on a second. I will try to call him." And she turned to leave in search of her mobile, which she had left back at my room.

But after she took a few steps, she practically fell on my dad, who was coming to us quickly.

"Charlie! Finally!" My mother exhaled. "Where have you been? I had strictly told you to not be late!"

But my father ignored her. His eyes were fixated on me. He scanned my wedding dress, my hands and then my face.

"You're…glowing." He said simply and came next to me. He offered me his arm. "Ready?"

I looked into my father's eyes feeling so many emotions overwhelming me like wild waves. I nodded. "Yes." I replied more sure than ever and I put my arm around his.

He was wearing that grey costume my mother had chosen for him and I could tell that she was right. It fitted him perfectly. And it somehow looked quite compatible with her dress; a long, up to her ankles, light pink velvet dress, with lace at the sleeves and at its selvage. They both looked fabulous.

"Wait wait!" Renee rushed to us. "Don't get in there yet. I need to take my place first and then you can enter."

My dad and I chuckled. "Ok, Renee. We'll wait."

And she opened the door and got in slowly smiling her way as she walked to her spot. The door closed behind her.

I left a deep sigh and closed my eyes. This was it. It was time.

"I believe these are yours."

My father's voice brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes again to see what he meant. He was handing me the bouquet I was going to be holding during my wedding. White and pink lilies was my flower selection.

I took it in my hands and smelled the beautiful flowers. "Let's go daddy." I told him and smiled to him. Charlie leaned in and kissed my head affectionately and with the love only a father could feel for his daughter. I stroked his hand and then I saw him knocking three times at the big door, which opened up for us after a few seconds. Apparently, there was someone standing behind it, ready to open it, once he would hear the knock.

I gave one last smile at my father and we started walking down the aisle. I saw everyone turning towards us automatically, as the usual wedding music started playing from the orchestra at the corner of the huge hall. I scanned the place. More white and pink flowers, like the ones outside the hall, were everywhere. Two huge chandeliers were shedding light on us and smiles from familiar faces, who were either sitting on the wooden pews or standing up and observing me, completed this beautiful puzzle of my wedding ceremony. Although, there was one important part missing. Something I hadn't checked yet. I turned my gaze right in front of me at the end of the aisle.

And I saw him. And everything around me just stopped existing for a second.

Edward's eyes were already fixated on me, scanning me from head to toe. The moment my eyes met his, a wide smile appeared on his lips. And a strange light, which seemed to come from inside of him, lit his whole face and radiated in the space around him. I could practically see a hallow being formed over his head. Like my own personal guardian angel. It was impossible not to smile back at him with the warmest, biggest smile I could find. The way he looked at me was the way every woman wants to be looked by her man. And I was lucky enough to have found someone like Edward.

He was wearing a tuxedo with a white shirt under it and a dark blue bow tie around his neck. He wore black, shiny shoes and some gel was put on his hair, so that it would look nice, soft and shiny as well.

Once we reached Edward and the priest who would perform the ceremony, my father turned to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He was still holding both of my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, my girl." He sounded emotional, but he swallowed hard trying to prevent his emotions for showing. He was always like that. He considered it a weakness showing his emotions to other people. But he couldn't hide from me. Not today.

He then turned to Edward. "I am giving you my daughter to love, cherish and protect her for the rest of your lives." He whispered to him and Edward just smiled to him, remaining serious. And then, Charlie continued. "Otherwise, I will find you."

Was he actually threatening my future husband?

"Dad." I scolded him and nudged him as delicately as I could, still smiling though, so that no one from the guests would understand what was going on. I saw my mother from the corner of my eye. She was sitting in the front row, exactly behind and she was holding our little baby, Renesmee, who was sleeping peacefully in her grandmother's arms. On the other side of the pews, on the front sits again, I could see Edward's parents and some more of his relatives. Behind Charlie and Renee were sitting Jasper, Angela's boyfriend Ben, my sweet Jacob with his wife, Jessica and some people from my publishing company and my film's production. They were all wearing their best clothes and their best smiles. It felt nice being surrounded by so many people who loved and cared about you. Especially on such a special day as this one was for me.

Then, I turned my gaze to the beautiful bridesmaids, dressed in light pink dresses (my favourite colour). Rosalie, Angela and Alice smiled kindly to me holding their matching bouquets of lilies. I was so glad to see them standing there next to me at my special moment. I remembered how Angela and I used to think of our wedding day and we promised each other that the one would be the bridesmaid to the other, no matter who got married first. And as it seems, my turn had come first. And there was Angela standing a few steps away from her best friend, me, smiling and winking to me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Swan. I promise to love and protect your daughter for as long as I live. And if it's possible, even after that." Was Edward's answer and I saw my father moving his head contently. Afterwards, he put my hand in Edward's and wished us a good lifetime together, before he left and sat next to my mother.

I checked on Edward's eyes. I wanted to read his soul and his eyes were always the gates to his feelings, his emotions. What I found there was what I needed. Love, desire, admiration and perhaps a bit of pride.

"You look like a princess." Edward whispered to me. "Really beautiful."

I bit my bottom lip and lowered my gaze. I could feel my cheeks burning from under my skin. I wanted desperately to hug him or kiss him, but I contained myself. We had a lifetime together. I could wait for a few more minutes till he was completely and only mine.

"You are so handsome." I told him and stroked his hand secretly, before he flashed a quick smile at me and we both turned to the priest, so that the ceremony would start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…"

The priest went on talking about the meaning and sacredness of marriage. I could feel Edward giving me secret glances every now and then to see perhaps if I was ok. At some point I turned to face him the moment he did and we both smiled to each other. That moment I knew. I knew that he was my one true pairing, my soul mate, the person I was meant to be with. I knew that there was no other place I would rather be and nobody else I would like to be standing by my side at this very moment. He was and would always be my everything.

"Knowing this, I now ask you. Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? To love, to cherish and respect her for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward, who was now facing me and holding my hands in his, smiled warmly, honestly and lovingly to me. And then he answered surely and confidently. "I do."

"And you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? To love, to cherish and respect her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied in a heartbeat without even blinking. I was never more sure about anything else in my life, as I was about this. There was no other moment in my whole life that I believed in faith more than I did at that exact moment. Because despite what me and Edward went though, we always found a way to overcome our obstacles and find our way back to each other.

"Now the rings please." The priest said.

The best man, who was, who else, Emmett, came closer to us and gave us a small black box in which our wedding rings were kept safely. He smirked to both of us and stepped back again, next to Edward.

"Edward, as you present Isabella with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Isabella Marie Swan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." Edward repeated the priest's words.

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Edward said the priest's words, putting the ring on my ring finger and when I thought my turn would come, Edward surprised us all by continuing talking. "Bella, until the day I met you, I had never met any other woman as extraordinary, as loving and sweet, as considerate and passionate, as beautiful in every way as you."

I was hanging on every word that escaped his beautiful mouth. I was so captivated and overwhelmed, that I wanted to hear more. He had told me that he hadn't prepared any wedding vows and we would stick to the usual. But, as it seems, we both had secretly prepared wedding vows without the other one knowing about it.

"The night I proposed to you, you asked me if I will love you when you are no longer young and beautiful. I promise you that each day that passes by, I will love you more and more. And when we both are old with grey hair and lots of children and grandchildren running around us…" He said and we both laughed happily with that prospect. "…I will love you even more. Because for me you are the most wonderful woman in the whole world. You are the woman with whom I will live every moment for the rest of my life. And I intent to make it count. Every single breath that we share, every single second that we pass together. Forever."

By the end of his speech, I was on the verge of crying. I tried to contain myself, but his words were on repeat in my head and they made me fall in love with him over and over again.

"Isabella." The priest addressed me. "It's your turn now."

I nodded and turned to Edward.

"Isabella, as you present Edward with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

I opened my mouth to repeat the priest's words, but my voice was shaking. I had to clean my throat and inhale deeply in order to prevent the tears from running down my face and my feelings to start pouring out of me, like the water from a fountain.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

A cute and sexy smirk appeared on Edward's lips the moment I put his ring on his wedding finger. "I have prepared something I would like to tell you too." I added and instantly caught his attention. I held his hands in mine and after I took a deep breath in an attempt to hold myself together and find the courage to say all these things to Edward in front of all these people, I finally spoke. "Edward," I gently and secretly stroked his hands and I saw him smiling. "I've been in love with you even before I met you. I always had that wild dream that one day I would get to finally meet you and have a chance with you and whenever I told someone about it, they called me crazy." I heard laughters from the people attending the ceremony. "You were always the man of my dreams. And when one day I gave up, because I thought I couldn't be with you, life or fate or whatever you call it, brought you in my way."

Edward moved his head smirking. We both understood that I was referring to that audition for my film.

"And since you came in my life, extraordinary things have happened. I am living my dream! All these fairytales, all these stories in films that we see, are nothing compared to the amazing life I have with you right now. We have a wonderful daughter together…" I looked at Renesmee who was sleeping peacefully in my mother's arms. "…and we had our ups and downs and we will probably have even more as years go by. But I don't care. Because whatever time brings, we will face it together. Cause this is our common life, our road that we will walk through united and as one soul. And I frankly can't wait to walk this road with you. My one true love, my soul mate, my Edward."

Then, while we were still looking into each other's eyes and smiling widely as ever, the priest spoke again. "Inasmuch as you Edward, and you Bella, have thus consented in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the State of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife and what God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You May Kiss The Bride!"

A _"Finally"_ could have easily escaped my mouth if Edward's lips hadn't already found mine in a sweet, but in the meantime deep and breathtaking kiss.

"I love you!" I whispered to him smiling when we stopped kissing.

"And I love you!" Edward said and put some hair away from my eyes. "My beautiful wife." Our foreheads touched and it was only that moment that I realized what was happening around us. The bells were ringing and everyone was applauding us. With our hands joined, we turned to the people who were staring at us with joyful faces. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder in a sudden explosion of shyness and I bit my lips. Edward put his hand around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" He told me and I lifted my head up to face him. It was the first time that I officially heard him calling me with his surname and I have to say that I found it kind of sexy. And really beautiful and sweet.

"I'm ready Mr. Cullen." I chuckled and we started walking down the aisle, this time as a couple of newlyweds.

I felt like the red soft carpet under our feet was a smooth and calm sea, our common life, which we would pass holding hands, stronger than ever. With waves of familiar people's smiles accompanying us in these first steps of ours as a married couple. Everyone was there clapping and grinning; my parents with our daughter, Edward's parents, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, my sweet friend Angela with her boyfriend Ben, Jessica and of course Jacob and his wife Leah.

That morning, we actually shared a really emotional moment with Jake. He came to wish me for the wedding, while I was getting ready for it. I remember how he caught me by surprise when he knocked my bedroom's door and it was him behind it, while I was waiting for the girls.

"Jake!" I told him and literally hugged him with all my strength.

He burst into laughters. "Easy loca! You'll suffocate me!" He joked and I let go of him feeling embarrassed. "Come on, you know I'm just pulling your leg, right?"

I checked his face and once I saw him chuckling, I punched his shoulder. A failed attempt though, as he was way too strong for me. "You little buffed up freak!"

But that insult didn't affect him at all. He just laughed even louder. "You are so adorable when you get angry."

"What?! Cute? This is cute?" I asked pretentiously angrily and pointed at myself.

"If a bunny would try to look angry, then this is what it would look like." Jacob replied and turned me to the mirror, where I could clearly see my reflection on.

I saw my serious and seemingly furious face, then Jake's face and I burst into laughters. I could see his point. Our expressions were hilarious.

"You know," I took a breath. "I am glad you are here." I pressed my lips and stroked his shoulder. "You are a special person for me. I will always care about you."

Jacob furrowed an eyebrow. "And love me. Don't be afraid. You can admit it to me."

I chuckled. "Oh Jake." I moved my head thinking how lucky I was to still have him in my life. Even after I was the one who broke up with him. "You know I love you. As a really good friend. I always will."

He nodded smiling. "I know. I love you too." He admitted as well and kissed my forehead. "I want to see you happy. And I know that this… Cullen guy..."

"Jake!" I scolded him.

"Relax." He smirked. "I was just joking. Edward seems like a really cool guy. I even kinda like him to be honest."

"You do?" That was surprising.

"Yeah. I mean, ok, he practically stole my ex-girlfriend, but all this belongs to the past." He said moving his hand, as if he was dismissing every bad feeling that he once had for Edward. "Besides, I have moved on now. For good. You have too. So, there's no need to stick to the past."

I smiled widely and nodded completely happy with Jake's attitude. "I totally agree. I mean, it is ancient history and we are walking in our own paths now. We've made our choices."

"True." Jacob agreed. "And to be quite honest," He shrugged hesitating for a while. "I don't even know if you and I would work out anyway. I mean, Edward was perhaps the top of the iceberg. We always wanted different things in life. You wanted to be a writer, which you became, and leave Forks, which you did. I, on the other hand, wanted to stay at Forks and have a family, which… I am about to have soon and…"

"Wait." I put my hand up and prevented him from going on. "You are about to have a family soon?" I made a sound of surprise and my eyes opened widely. "Are you…Are you telling me, what I'm thinking you're telling me here?"

I saw Jacob smirking and moving his head. "If what you are thinking is that I am going to be a father in about seven months, then yes. You are guessing right."

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and practically fell in his arms. "This is so amazing! You and Leah are going to have a baby soon! Jake, I am so happy for you!" I kept squeezing him happily.

"I know right? I mean, can you imagine? Me a father." He snorted and I could hear doubt in his words.

"Hey!" I turned his face towards me putting my hands on each side of his cheeks. "You are going to be a great father. Because you are one of the best, nicest, born-to-be-a-family-guy man I've ever met."

Jacob pressed his lips and closed his eyes. Then, he looked down at our feet. Our shoes' edges were only a few inches away.

"Thank you, Bells." He finally said and lifted his head up. I heard him huffing. "You know, it makes me reaaally nervous and insecure thinking of all the responsibilities that will come along with the child. Will I be a good father? Will I make it? Will I be able to provide everything my kid will need? All these questions are just bugging me, day in, day out."

"And you can't tell Leah, because you feel like it will only add more to her anxiety." I added and I saw him looking at me surprised by my words.

"Exactly. But how did you…"

"Know?" I snorted. "Jake, you are not the only one who is going to be a father. Edward told me the exact same words once. It's every parent's struggle. A mother's and a father's. I was afraid too. I still am actually. I have this constant fear that I am not doing things right. But you know what? It is just our fear which tries to break us. And strong people learn to ignore the voice of that fear. They learn to prove it wrong and do the right thing every single time."

A smile was formed on Jacob's face. Hesitantly at first, but then became wider and wider. His confidence rose as well and shone in his eyes. He brought me closer to him, kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "You are a good, considerate and sensitive person, Bella."

Feelings started flooding me. Pictures and scenes from all these years that I had passed with Jacob. We had practically grown up together. We helped each other in hard times, like that time when he lost his mother and recently, when I almost lost Edward in that car accident. We were always there for each other and I could see it clearly now. Our relationship had evolved so much the past few years. We were lovers in the past, but now, now we were friends. We were almost like family. Helping each other, worrying about each other, being there for each other. I had gained a lifetime friend and he had won one too. I was actually really proud of the maturity we had both shown and how we had progressed in our lives.

Tears ran down my cheeks from the realization and fell on Jacob's white shirt right above his shoulder leaving tiny black marks from my mascara on the fabric.

"I will always be there for you, loca. Although I am pretty sure you won't need me much. Because Edward is the best guy for you." He lifted my head up, so that he could look me in the eyes. "You are an incredible person and I wish you two a lifetime of happiness and beautiful moments. Because you both deserve it. You've gone through so much."

I started sobbing harder. "Oh Jake…"

"Shit, I hope they hadn't put your wedding make-up on, had they? Because the other girls would kill me."

His comment lightened the atmosphere in no time and I went from crying hard to laughing like crazy.

"You know, I am blessed to still have you in my life and you becoming a father is really wonderful news. I wish you all the best in life. You and Leah are such a compatible and cute couple."

"We are, aren't we?" He said proudly and his face lightened up. "Sometimes love is just next door. You just need a small nudge to realize it." And he gently nudged me. "Thanks for that nudge by the way."

"You crazy man." I chuckled. "You know you are one of my best friends, right?"

Jacob giggled. "Of course I do. Cause I'm awesome." And he crossed his hands on his chest in a bragging way.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"And fyi, you are one of my best friends too." He added and winked to me. "And get ready, because our children will be best friends as well."

"Definitely." I agreed with him and instantly pictured my daughter playing with Jacob and Leah's child. Surprisingly, the image of a boy came in my mind. But it was just a vision and I knew that it was too early for Jake to know the sex of his first born, so I decided to keep it to myself and see if the future would prove me right or wrong.

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Yes?"

Without even waiting, Alice literally stormed in the room, followed by Rosalie and Angela. "We are ready to make the bride even more beautiful for her special day!" She announced enthusiastically.

"And boys are not allowed in here." Rosalie said and pushed Jacob out of the room.

I chuckled and waved goodbye at him. "See you at the wedding loca!" He yelled as he walked away laughing.

Then the door closed and Angela turned to me. "Are you ready for this my friend?"

"I sure am." I replied confidently and smiling.

And my wedding preparation began.

At that moment, as I was walking down the aisle with my one true love by my side, I was grateful for the life I was living. I was grateful for all these people that surrounded me. Family and friends, who were always there when I needed them. I was grateful, because I had loved and been loved in the same measurement. And that means being blessed and having a feeling of fulfillment inside you, which completes you and glues all your broken parts together, so that you are whole again.

**XXX**

Edward kept whispering sweet and romantic words in my ear. I could never get enough of it. We were dancing at the sound of our favourite song. A song which meant something to both of us. Since the first time I heard it, I had fallen in love with it and I had dedicated it to Edward quite many times. On his birthday, on Valentine's Day or whenever it was on the radio. Edward hadn't paid much attention to the lyrics at first, but when he did, he transformed into the most romantic man I had ever met. He smiled widely, then took me in his arms and held me tight until the song ended. Once, while we were on the road and this song came on the radio, he even sang along with me. It was probably one of my most favourite moments as a couple. It definitely hit the top 10 of beautiful moments we had shared together.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in my whole life!" I dared to confess, as I stared into his sparkling blue eyes. "This moment right now and of course the day Renesmee was born are so priceless, so magical moments for me."

Edward kept smiling and spun me around myself unexpectedly. When I faced him again, I continued. "And do you know what is the one connecting factor on these two significant events of my life?"

Edward looked around him as if he was searching for the answer. But there was a canny smirk on his lips, which proved that he knew the answer. He just loved playing along. Finally, he shrugged trying hard not to smile. "Nuh. I can't think of anything."

I giggled and stroked the back of his head gently. I licked my lips and I was out of breath for a moment, as I saw his face approaching mine.

"It's you. Only you. Always you." I told him and instantly crashed my lips on his. He squealed and held me closer to his body, reacting to my manifestation of love to him.

"_And all the ways I got to know  
>Your pretty face and electric soul<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
>Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will…"<em>

Lana del Rey kept singing, as we kept dancing slowly. Edward deepened our kiss and I have to admit that it was really difficult for me to concentrate on the moves and the steps. I was so lost in this kiss, so consumed and taken away by our love, that nothing else seemed to matter. For a split of a second, it was only me and Edward dancing on this planet. For a brief second, all the eyes that I felt on us watching us all this time, just disappeared. The voices hushed. Only Lana del Rey's voice remained in the background to accompany us in this private dance, just for the two of us.

"I can't breathe." I panted, when we broke our kiss. Our lips remained only a few inches away though, as if they were magnets desperately asking for a connection, drawn together by nature's forces. "Kiss me exactly like this again."

And he complied without asking. Without replying or even blinking. He just did it and I could feel he wanted it too. And we kept kissing till we heard applauses and some yelling -or was it booing- coming from Emmett and we broke our kiss again, scanning the place around us lost and dizzy.

I bit my lips, flushed and put my face on Edward's shoulder to hide my red cheeks.

"I can't wait to be alone with you." He whispered sensationally in my ear and made the hair on the back of my neck rise, my heart to beat so fast that I was afraid it would jump out of my chest and my body to tremble under his strong grip.

I brushed my lips against his neck and left a tender kiss there.

"I am really looking forward to our honeymoon."

"Mmm…"Edward groaned when I secretly sucked his skin on his neck.

"But I will miss our daughter so much." I confessed and pouted. "I mean, all this time without her…"

Edward smirked and kissed my forehead, softly caressing my cheek. "I know. I will miss Renesmee a lot too."

Suddenly, I heard a metallic sound, as if someone was making noise on a glass. Both me and Edward turned our eyes and realized that it was my father who was using his fork to hit on his glass and draw everyone's attention on him.

"Hello, hi there. I…I am the bride's father, Charlie Swan and I would like to make a toast."

"Oh God." I mumbled and Edward chuckled from next to me, gently pressing on my ribs.

We were all looking at Charlie now, who had stood up from his seat and I could see that he was feeling uncomfortable, but he wanted to do this anyway.

"Uh…" He was holding his glass in his hand and was looking at the little red wine that was left in it. "I want to wish this young couple a lifetime of health and happiness with many good moments and memories. I am not…good at words, so…I ask for your forgiveness and tolerance."

Everyone laughed with this comment and the atmosphere became somewhat lighter.

My father continued. "I am one of these fathers who are secretly wishing their daughters will never leave them. Secretly though, so don't tell anyone."

I turned to Edward and saw him smiling at me.

"Bella is everything I have. My whole life. And today, I basically handed this special part of me to Edward." He added and pointed at my husband with his hand. "And I want to tell Edward that Bella is the most precious thing for me in the whole world. Therefore, you, little man, must take real good care of her. Otherwise, I am not saying I will harm you in anyway, but, you know, as a police officer I am allowed to carry a gun. Just saying." And he shrugged casually.

At first, I was so deeply touched by his words. So affected and I wanted to run and hug him. And then, that final sentence came and made me want to hide, as everyone had turned towards us and stared to see our reaction. Edward stiffened next to me and I could feel him holding my hand tighter, but he played it cool. On the other hand, I passed my hand over my face trying to avoid the eyes that were searching for mine, like little birds are desperately looking for their food in the snow.

"May I speak too?"

"Oh for God's sake! Who is it this time?" I whispered to Edward frustrated.

He picked a bit and then sighed in relief. "It's my mother."

"Who?" I almost cried out and when I saw a few people turning to us, I smiled shyly and lowered my voice. "Your mother? Seriously?"

"Bella, my love." Edward put his hand over my shoulder. "Esmee loves you now."

"Well…" I said and grimaced moving my head as a "so and so".

Edward chuckled. "She really does. She has told me." He whispered in my ear.

That caught me out of guard and my eyes opened wide. "She told you?"

Edward nodded and then motioned towards Esmee, who had begun talking.

"I have to admit that at first, I didn't like Bella." She said and showed me.

I exhaled loudly and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. "Somebody shoot me. Now please."

"Sssh!" Edward said, but I could hear him laughing. And he stroked my hand.

My mother-in-law continued her speech. "I am not an easy person."

_You don't say._

"And I didn't give Bella much time to prove me wrong. But when you rush into things, life gets you. And that happened to me almost eight months ago, when my son had a terrible car accident and the same day that I learned about it, I was also informed that Bella was expecting their first baby. My beautiful grand-daughter Renesmee." She spelled her name so proudly that it made me happy and I relaxed a bit knowing that this little creature was responsible for one more good thing in my life. "I would be really heartless to not change my mind for her after that. And not only this. I saw how she cared about Edward, how she stood by his side all this time, how much she cared about him. She loves him with all his heart and I know that my son loves her more than any other woman he has ever met. So, if Bella is so special for my own son, then she must be a really nice person. Because Edward knows how to chose the right people around him." She said smiling widely and I could hear the sincerity in her words. "I wish you nothing but the best for this common life you are about to start together. And I want you to know that I will be there for you two. I know I probably wasn't a proper mother for Edward, but now I will try to make up to him. Cheers to the newlyweds!" She wished and raised her half full glass.

I turned my gaze on Edward and I saw his eyes shining. He was pressing his lips and his chest was moving fast. He was about to cry. I slowly put my hand on his cheek and brought his face closer to mine and kissed his cheek gently. He then stared in my eyes and I moved my head grinning to him. Everything was going to be ok. Everything was changing to the best now.

"I love you!" I spelled out the words silently and Edward gave me a big, warm hug.

"Hey guys."

Emmett?

"Yeah, it won't take me long. I just want to say congratulations, you are a really nice couple. You deserve the best."

"Oh, thank you Em!" I shouted back to him.

And then added. "And have fun at your honeymoon lovebirds!" And he winked cannily.

We couldn't help it. We burst into laughters.

"So close to a normal speech, right?"

Edward nodded agreeing with me, barely holding his chuckles.

"Classic Emmett." He told me and gave me a look like "What can we do?"

"It's time for the cake." My mother told me. "And Renesmee is sleeping. I checked her out."

"Thanks, mum!" I told her and hugged her. "Take good care of her while we're away, ok?"

She nodded. "You don't have to worry at all. You have me, your father and Esmee also said she would like to stay to help. So, I told her she can stay at our house here in Forks."

"She did?" I sounded more surprised than I intended, but it was a shocker for the celebrity, famous and high-society Esmee to stay for a few weeks at the cold, gloomy, cloudy, rainy and un-famous Forks.

"Your mother-in-law is very kind. We get along well." My mother reassured me and I smiled widely.

"That's great mum!"

"Yes, it sure is. And I like her too to be honest. I mean, who would have thought that in my early 50's, I would be hanging out with the famous Esmee Cullen!" She said sounding really excited about it.

"And the famous Esmee Cullen is lucky to know and be family with a wonderful, kind hearted and pretty woman like you Renee." Edward told her and kissed the back of her hand in the most gentleman-ish way. My mother loved gestures like this anyway, but when they came from the charming Edward, the consequences were inevitable. I saw a bit of red colour painting her cheeks and a smile growing on her lips. She was totally flattered. My man was definitely good with words.

"Ok, I should better get going." My mum announced when she saw my father giving her a stern look from the table he was sitting.

"Ok, mummy. Love you."

"Love you too my beautiful girl." She replied and walked fast towards her table.

After that, the wedding cake arrived. It had three layers with the usual couple of a husband and a wife on top of it. It was all white on the outside and it had chocolate on the inside. That was my request, since I love chocolate. There were some decorations on it, which looked like small white roses made from whipped cream.

Edward held my hand, which was holding the knife and with one common and synchronized move, we cut the first piece of the cake. Everyone clapped and then we put it in a small white plate. Someone brought us two forks. Edward cut a small piece and I did the same. We laughed as we tried to feed each other, but we ended up daubing each other's mouth with cake instead. He then leaned and kissed me, licking the cake from my lips. He had his way of turning me on, even though he knew that the place wasn't appropriate and there was no time to do what I wanted to do with him. He just loved to tease me and wind me up.

We danced, ate, drunk and we talked with all the people who had come at the wedding dinner. The tables were decorated with many beautiful white and pink lilies and red wine was floating in everyone's glasses. A small cubit statue was in the middle of the main, big table, where me and Edward were sitting. White, pink and blue tulle was decorating the whole ball room that we had rented at the Masonic Lodge. We had checked many places in Forks, but this one was both mine and Edward's pick. And we never regretted doing so. Everything was amazing.

Time passed nicely, calmly, peacefully, but also fast. Very fast. After almost three hours, all our relatives and close friends went back to my father's house. I changed my clothes and wore an ecru short dress, with a black stylish belt around my waist. I would be wearing this during our journey. We had booked tickets for our honeymoon. Actually, Edward had booked them and he wanted to surprise me, so he kept quiet about it. I had no idea where we were heading to and to be honest, I didn't even care. As long as Edward was with me, anywhere would feel like paradise to me. Because it's not the destination that matters, but the person that you get to share the experience of the journey with. And I couldn't wait for our honeymoon. It had been so long since I was last alone with Edward. I couldn't even remember when we last got intimate without worrying about Renesmee waking up or crying or needing anything. I was new at being a mum and I couldn't relax at all. It was as if I was constantly ready and waited for any noise that would come from our daughter. Edward would always tell me to relax, but even though I tried to follow his advice, still my senses were heightened and alerted.

But now things would be different. It would be only me and Edward. Renesmee would stay with my parents at Forks and, as Renee had informed me, her other grandmother would be there too. Esmee had decided to stay at Forks too for as long as me and Edward would be away.

Everyone that had attended our wedding and the reception afterwards came to congratulate us. Family and friends. Coworkers, actors, directors and people from the publishing company. Everyone we had invited was there, smiling to us and wishing us a lifetime of happiness.

"Don't worry about Renesmee, ok?" My mother instructed me. "Just have fun with your husband. We will talk on the phone. Everything will be fine."

I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you, mum."

"I love you so much my sweetheart." She stroked my hair like she used to do when I was a young girl. "I am so happy and proud of you." She told me and I sealed my eyes tightly and squeezed her even more.

"Oh mum…" I wiped away some silent tears. "I love you too!"

"Now go to your father." My mum motioned to a tree, a few steps away from where we were all standing, right outside from my parents' house. I glanced at my mother and she gave me a sympathy look, as if she secretly told me that my father needed me at that moment.

I approached him slowly. "Daddy."

Charlie lifted his head up and started fixing his costume, pretending that it had dust or something like that and he was throwing it away. "You are ready." It sounded more like a question, not like a realization.

I moved my head. "Yeah, everything is ready for us to leave."

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Only Edward knows and he won't tell me."

My father smirked and kicked some soil with his shoe.

"Dad," I put my hands on his shoulders. "I will miss you."

His eyes, which weren't looking at me before, suddenly were lifted up to mine. I could see some sadness inside them. I guessed it was that feeling of emptiness, the sudden realization of the years passing by and the fear that your kids are not depending on you anymore and they are walking away from the family's cocoon. That feeling that a parent has when their children get married and hits them like a train, making them feel sad, despite their true and nice feelings for the fact that their kids get married to the person of their dreams.

"I will always be your little Bella." I ensured and smiled to him.

My father pressed his lips and took me in a sudden, warm embrace. "I am always here for you. Everything you need."

He then put some locks of hair behind my ear. "Now go. Your husband is waiting." He was looking right behind me and when I turned my head, I saw Edward coming and standing next to me. He put his hand around my waist protectively and we stared into each other's eyes for a brief second. I could hear a silent "I love you" being said from both of us simultaneously.

"Take care of mum and your granddaughter, ok?" I told him teasing him a bit. I knew that he was the most capable and trusted person in the whole world to look after my mother and my daughter.

"I will." He chuckled.

"And I promise I'll take good care of Bella." Edward told him and they shook hands. I wanted to laugh at the sight of this gesture. It looked so formal.

"I hope you do, Edward. I hope you do." I could practically hear a hint of warning in Charlie's words.

"I want to say goodbye to Renesmee." I said to Edward pouting.

"Rosalie has her. She is standing there." He pointed to my cousin who was playing with Renesmee, who was sitting on her lap.

"I'll call you when we reach…our destination."

My father nodded smiling.

Once we went to Rose, she turned to us and spoke in that cute way people use to talk to babies. "Look, who is here, Renesmee. Mum and dad."

Both me and Edward laughed. "We came to say goodbye to her."

"Oh sure." Rosalie placed her in my arms carefully.

"Hello my sweet girl." She was staring at me with her big, blue eyes. It was practically melting my heart. "Oh, how am I supposed to leave you here?" I said and kissed her forehead. "Eddie, can we take her with us?"

But even my puppy eyes weren't able to do the trick. "Bella, this is our honeymoon. Our time together after quite a few months. I believe we need this, don't you think?"

I sighed heavily. One part of me wanted desperately to be alone with Edward. To pass time with him, to be with him, only him and enjoy ourselves. But another huge part of me, desperately wanted to stay with this little adorable creature in my arms. It was painful thinking that I would pass fifteen days without her. But in the end, I knew Edward was right. It wasn't that long of a time anyway. Only a couple of weeks.

"You are right. I need this too." I replied to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his left hand around me and he stroked our daughter with his other one.

"We will both miss you so very much, little princess." Edward told her and I bit my lip hearing his words. He could be so sweet and irresistible almost every single minute. Or that was just the way I felt about him.

Angela joined us. "Guys, you'll miss your flight."

"Yes, we should better be going, Bella." Edward agreed and he took our baby from my arms. He kissed her little hands and headed to Esmee, who was more than happy to take her and look after her.

"Now. Me, Alice and Rosalie have put your luggage at the car. You don't have to worry about it."

"Angie, thank you so much." I took her hands in mine. "I am so happy to have you here today. My best friend." I owed her so much. I was forever grateful to her gratitude and her kind heart.

"Don't mention it. That is why best friends are for." And she winked before she left. At that point, I had no clue about what she and the other girls had prepared for me. But I was to find it out soon.

Edward held my hand and we both walked through the crowd that was throwing rise on us and waved goodbye, before we got in our car and got ready for our journey.

I tried to put my seatbelt on, but it wouldn't comply. "Damn, every single time." I mumbled a bit frustrated.

I heard Edward giggling and then his hands touched mine and he helped me with my seatbelt. "Here." He said and his hands were still on mine. We both locked eyes, as we lifted our heads up. I could see the fire of love, passion and anticipation in his eyes. They were shining bright, even at the dark night that was surrounding us.

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but then he got me first. With a quick move, he grabbed my face and crashed his lips on mine. And I was so glad he did.

I forgot what I wanted to tell him. I forgot where I was, even who I was. I forgot everything. I put my hands around his strong neck and brought him closer to me deepening our kiss.

When we ceased kissing, we were both panting heavily.

"This is just a small hint of what is coming." Edward said and caressed my face gently, staring at my lips with lust.

I bit my bottom lip. "I really can't wait." I whispered and smirked.

He gave me a peck on the lips and then he turned on the engine.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I turned my face to him and smiled widely. "Ready."

And we began our first trip as a married couple.

**XXX**

"This is paradise."

I scanned the view in front of us for the thousandth time. The night was warm and the air as soft as velvet touching on your skin. The full moon was shedding its light in the whole sky and its reflection on the dark sea gave you the illusion of a second moon. A few lonely boats here and there were sailing in the calm waters.

"It really is." Edward agreed and hugged me tighter, my back against his chest, his lips brushing the skin of my neck. The water of the swimming pool was warm as it covered our joined bodies.

"Mmm… You know we are not alone in this hotel, don't you?"

_But I don't give a damn. I couldn't care less._

But I didn't say it. Edward, though, did.

"I do and I don't care." And he kept placing electrifying kisses on my shoulders, my neck and then turned my face towards his demandingly and without losing a second, he crashed his lips on mine forcefully, but slowly. His hands kept roaming on my body.

"Babe..." I managed to speak between our kisses. "Someone may see us."

"Mmmm….Good. Let them watch and learn a few things then."

I giggled and kissed him again. It was two o'clock in the night. In a hotel in the city of Victoria, the capital of Seychelles. It was a picturesque place, which we had barely explored yet. And that's because we spent most of the time in our hotel room or swimming in the sea or hanging out at the swimming pool. But that night, Edward had the crazy and yet brilliant idea to go for a night swim in the pool. Luckily for us, it was so late that the residents of the hotel were either sleeping or drinking tropical, traditional drinks in local clubs. There were only two insane people who would consider a night swim, which was turning into a make-out session.

While we were lost in our passionate kisses, Edward slowly swam and led us on the edge of the swimming pool. He practically pinned my body against the white concrete wall. There were some hidden blue lights inside the water too, which lightened the whole pool and thus us as well.

"Eddie…I've missed you so much…" I mumbled and leaned my head back to the point that it laid on Edward's left shoulder.

"Oh you can't imagine how much I've missed you too babe." He said in a rusty voice and he parted his lips, which connected to mine. His one hand was on my neck holding my head back on his shoulder in the most seductive way and his other hand went down my torso, then stroked my belly and I felt his fingers slowly sliding inside my tiny, pink and white bikini bottom.

I left a moan when he caressed the skin in the inside part of my thighs.

"You're torturing me." I accused him with my eyes shut.

"No." He bit my earlobe and then whispered in my ear. "I am turning you on."

Even his words were sexy. He knew exactly what to say and do to make me lose my mind.

He set my throat free and slid his other hand in the water and grabbed both my thighs. Now, he was caressing the inside of my thighs with both his hands. Slowly at first, faster as the seconds went by. The friction blew my mind.

"Ple-ase…Ahh…Turn…Turn me…around."

Edward didn't comply though. He pinned my body harder against the wall, to the point that I could feel his erection. "Didn't hear you love."

"Argh!" A frustrated sound escaped my lips. "I said, turn me around now!" I sounded demanding and desperate. And I was.

A canny smirk appeared on Edward's mouth. He was so enjoying this.

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen."

And he turned me around so that I was facing him. My back was against the swimming pool's wall. His hands slid down my legs and held them tight. He lifted them up and put them around his waist. I instinctively adjusted myself lower, where his length was.

"What are you doing?" I asked him panting.

"I am taking you." He replied and held my hair back with his hands. "Right here. Right now."

And before I had time to say anything, I felt the upper part of my bikini getting loose and then floating in the water next to us.

"Did you just…"

"Take off your bikini top? Yeah." He continued with a crooked smile on his lips. "And your bikini bottom is going to follow now."

And just like that, his talented hands slid my swimsuit down my legs and it was now floating next to the other part of it.

I moved my head smiling and biting my lips. "You are incredibly sexy." I kissed his lips and then leaned my head back, water splashing my face gently, while his soft kisses lit trails of hot fire on the bare skin of my neck and chest.

I opened my eyes just a little bit and it was enough. Enough to see the magnificent night which was embracing us tightly. The bright stars, witnesses of our undying love. They suddenly seemed so close to me that I could almost touch them. At that moment, Heaven was only a breath away from me. I could die for him. I could do anything for him. That is how much I loved him.

Edward lifted my head up gently and gazed into my eyes. Then on my parted lips. "I love you, Bella. You are everything I could ever ask for. Everything I ever needed. And you are here, in my arms." And then he whispered sensationally in my ear. "All mine. _Only_ mine."

I groaned, as he tightened his grip around my body. "And you are mine."

Edward slowly touched my lips with his index finger and replied "Always."

I could feel his tension. He lifted my body a bit up in the air holding me from my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders for balance and laughed loudly as he turned me around slowly.

"You are crazy!"

"We both are!" Edward corrected me and brought me back to him again.

He didn't even bother about my nudity and the fact that anyone could walk in and see us. But I didn't care either. All I could think of at that moment was him. Only Edward and how perfect he looked under the glooming moonlight. His strong muscles -he had started working out again a few months now and was slowly getting back in shape after his accident-, his messy, wet, golden hair, his eyes in the colour of the sea beneath us. Everything about him was glorious.

"My love," I told him, when I felt the temperature rising dangerously and my resistance to be easily and steadily broken. "Not here. We are not alone in this hotel you know."

"How you mean?" Edward asked me, but kept kissing and licking my chin and jaw line.

"Uhh…" What did I want to say? "Um…" Think Bella, think! "Oh, yes… Because, others use this pool too."

"Hmm…" Edward stopped kissing and put some hair that were falling in my face, behind my ear. "Ok then."

And he took me by the hand and we slowly got out of the swimming pool. I was holding my bikini and Edward put a white bath towel around my body. "There you go." He said and stroked my shoulders. Then, he put his hands behind my legs and scooped me up in his arms. "Now, let's take this private party in our room, shall we?" And he winked to me.

I put my arms around his neck and kept nibbling and kissing the skin on his neck, under his ear, then followed his perfect shaped jaw line and finally, kissed his lips.

Edward giggled. "You know, if you keep teasing me like that, I am going to lose my balance and we'll both fall down." He explained as we were walking up some stares which would lead us to our room.

I chuckled and stroked the back of his neck gently. "Ok, I'll behave." And then whispered in his ear promisingly. "I can't promise for afterwards though."

I heard Edward groaning. I bit my lip and smirked satisfied.

"Here we are." Edward tried to open the door with the key that he had in the pocket of his swimsuit. He tried once, then twice.

"Damn."

I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a stern look and I swallowed hard pressing my lips, trying not to laugh again. "I am sorry, but you are so cute right now."

Edward tried to look at me with his serious look, but I batted my eyelashes and he gave me a crooked smile moving his head. "I give up with you. You can do me anything you want."

I gave him a proud crooked smile. "I'm glad."

"Oh I bet you are." He said and tried once again to open the door. In vain though. He exhaled angrily.

"Darling, let me down and open the door." I suggested, but he moved his head as a 'no'.

"I am doing it my way." He put the key on the door lock again. "And no one says 'no' to me." And just like that, the door cracked wide open. He looked at me proudly and he walked inside closing the door behind him using his leg and then locked it again.

"My decisive man."

He furrowed an eyebrow and his lips were lifted at their sides. He shrugged.

After a few seconds, his legs hit on the edge of the king size bed. All this time I was staring at his face. The small drops of water which were gently touching his skin, as they were running down his masculine facial characteristics. I envied the way they seemed to touch every single pore of his skin.

Being jealous of some drops of water. Oh God. I was going crazy.

Edward put me gently on the messy bed sheets. They were like that from almost eight hours ago, when we were again lost in our passion. Like what we were about to do now.

Once I was lying on the bed, he came on top of me and put his hands on each side of my head. He gave me my favourite crooked smile and then his lips were connected to mine in a slow, but extremely deep kiss. His tongue found mine and a light moan escaped my lips. His hands moved lower and stroked my ribs.

"You don't need this…" Edward whispered with a rasty voice and slowly took off the towel which was wrapping my body.

I swallowed hard and assisted him to take off the towel by arching my back. Then my eyes fell on his face. I saw him inspecting my body, every single inch of it. But not only that. He used his index finger to draw an invisible path, following the same path that his eyes made on my naked and exposed body. He started with gently touching my lips, then went down on my neck, stroked the skin between my breasts, then down to my belly button…

I held my breath getting ready for his dangerously close encounter to my heated area. But Edward surprised me. He reached for my thighs and squeezed my buttocks, before lifting my legs up and placing them around his lower waist.

_Oh God, how I want him!_

Focus Bella! Don't lose it just yet.

I used my heels and tried to drag down his swimsuit. "And you don't need this." I told him using my sexiest voice and look, just to turn him on even more.

A canny smile appeared on Edward's lips and he dragged his swimsuit off. And threw it on the marble floor. It landed next to my towel and my bikini. "There you go." And his body approached mine slow as ever. "Now nothing is between us. It's only you and me." He sucked the skin of my neck and I put my hands around his shoulders bringing him closer to me. I wanted more of him.

I put my hands on each side of his face and looked in his big, blue eyes. "I've missed you."

He caressed my face and stroked my hair taking them out of my eyes. "You can't imagine how much I've missed you too."

He crashed his lips on mine. We kissed as if we hadn't kissed for a long long time. It felt as if it was our first time. As if we were just getting to know each other.

After that, our love for each other took over and our passion led our every move, our every breath, our every touch. Edward kissed and touched my breasts, causing me to moan hard. When he made circles with his hands around my belly button, I arched my back and felt him smiling contently against my hot and red skin. He moved lower and once I felt his cold breath over my heated area, my heart rate reached its highest levels, my veins were pulsing like crazy under my skin and my whole body was aching for a contact with him.

"Ed-…"

"Yes, baby?"

"Ple-please…" I couldn't even form a single sentence. This is how turned on I was.

"Please what, Bella?"

"GOD! Stop…Stop being such…a fucking tease!"

"Oh! Ts ts ts." Edward moved his head and looked at my face. "You swear? Bad girl."

I passed my hands through my hair desperate and totally insane. I lifted my body up, standing on my elbows now. "And I will swear even more if you don't do what you are supposed to do."

Edward smirked and lowered his head again, softly brushing his lips over the lower part of my belly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Take me."

Edward's head was lifted instantly, facing me puzzled and astonished by my courage. "Wow, you must be really turned on."

I furrowed one eyebrow. "What does it seem like to you?"

Edward lowered his gaze to the place between my legs. I blushed feeling his stare on me intensely. My skin became even redder than it already was.

I saw him licking his lips and slowly spreading my legs in front of him. He kept eye contact with me and he leaned in till his mouth touched my swollen and wet skin.

"Aaah!" A load moan came out of my mouth and I threw back my head the moment he sucked on my clitoris. His hands were squeezing the inner part of my thighs hard and held my legs wide open against the sheets.

The tip of his tongue slowly entered me and I rolled my eyes in the back of my head practically leaving out a loud scream.

I thought that would cause Edward to stop and tell me to calm down. But he didn't. Instead my reaction motivated him even more to do some crazy moves with his tongue and stroke me harder with his hands, which drove me over the edge and made me moan loudly. My body was trembling uncontrollably now. My legs felt weak and all of my senses seemed to be extremely heightened. Edward kissed his way up now, towards my belly. But his fingers still remained at their previous spot. He reached my breasts and nibbled the skin there and bit my nipples. At that moment, I felt him putting two fingers inside me unexpectedly and forcefully. His thumb was making circles over my clitoris, like his tongue made the exact same circles on my breasts. Harder and faster and deeper.

I moaned hard and arched my back, as my orgasm hit me hard. I dug my fingers in his hair, holding it tight, as my body tightened around his fingers.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Edward groaned and squeezed my breasts looking into my eyes. My vision was blurry, I realized. A lonely tear ran down my cheek and Edward kissed it lovingly. I didn't even know what caused these tears. Was it my passion for him? My anticipation? My body's reaction to the extreme things he made me feel?

He was too perfect.

Finally, Edward's lips came back to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs made a death grip around his body. We looked into each other's eyes and we whispered an "I love you" to each other. I smiled to him and then…

And then everything became foggy in my mind again. Edward entered me slowly and moaned along with me at the friction. As he was thrusting harder with each move, he left kisses on my face and my neck. I closed my eyes and arched my back. That caused him to enter me even more. We both moaned at the same time.

Edward hid his face under my neck and his hands stroked all the length of my legs, which were still around his waist.

"Bella…"

I could feel him coming closer to climaxing.

"I know…" I whispered. "Me too…"

I wanted to tell him that I am about to come too. I was on the verge of my second orgasm. But before I could even think of the words, a new wave of my orgasm hit me harder than I had ever experienced before, almost simultaneously with Edward. I accidentally dag my nails deep into Edward's back. I was sure I had scratched him. But we didn't stop even then. We kept moving and moaning hard, until our bodies relaxed and got in a post-orgasmic state.

We were both panting, both breathless.

Edward fell on the bed next to me with his head hidden on the pillow. We both burst into laughters. My chest was moving up and down fast. It took me some time to relax. And when we both did, I turned my face to Edward. He had stayed where he was, but turned his face towards me. He had this silly, after sex face, which made giggle.

"You should see your face right now. Priceless." I told him and laughed.

"Mmm… You are mocking me." He sounded already half asleep. His expression was relaxed. It reminded me of a sunny breeze in a hot summer morning. Calm, peaceful, radiating, heavenly.

I turned at my side, stroked his messy, sweaty hair and smiled to him. "I am not mocking you my angel. I am admiring you."

Edward crooked and his eyelashes moved slowly, as they sealed my two pieces of Heaven; his eyes.

I lifted myself up a bit and I approached him. He had already closed his eyes and Morpheus, the god of dreams, seemed to be stealing him away from me quickly. I leaned in and left a soft kiss on the left side of his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my perfect, wonderful husband."

Edward left a silent groan, without even moving. I smiled to myself and caressed his face. I kissed his shoulder and then lied back on the bed. I brought the white cover over us and placed myself as close to him as I could. Edward instinctively turned at his right side and put his hand around my body. I rested my head under his chin and doze off fast listening to the steady pace of his heartbeat and smelling his sweet scent.

**XXX**

I had never told him, but during our honeymoon I spent hours at nights just admiring his glorious naked body, as he was sleeping. The way his muscles tightened and loosened up with every breath he took. His black, long eyelashes which softly touched the skin under his eyes. The way the moonlight, which sneaked in secretly from the window, fell on him and made him shine with a bright white light, like a real angel. I would smile to myself with the fact that this masterpiece was all mine and I got so lucky to have a daughter with him too. And I hoped many more children in the future. Most of the times, I spared him and let him continue his sleep and have some rest. But one night, I couldn't resist him at all. As he was deeply asleep, his chest against the mattress, I started stroking his back. Of course, there was no reaction from him. That is why I practically got on him and started leaving kisses on his shoulders, his back, that sexy curve of his low back. I touched with my fingers and then kissed that small scar he had on his neck. The one he got from a glass which cut him at his car accident, many months ago. Edward had woken up totally surprised with my unexpected enthusiasm.

"Hello there." I whispered and nibbled his ear lobe.

"Mmm….What time is it?"

"It's…night." I said looking outside the window.

Edward giggled. "Very depictive."

"Ok." I laid on him, my chest against his back and put my arms around his torso. "It is time for me to make love to you."

Edward furrowed his eyebrow with a canny smile on his face.

I chuckled and stood up a bit. I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Turn around."

Edward turned around skillfully underneath me and I bit my bottom lip smiling to him. Oh he had no idea what I had in store for him. I kissed his lips, sucking them and slightly biting them in the process and then moved lower on his torso. My hair gently stroked his skin, as I left kissed on every part of it. I heard him letting moans of pleasure as a kissed and sucked his nipples. I knew it was his sensitive spot. His hands found their way in my hair quickly and held it tight.

What really woke him up that night though, was when I reached his length and gave him a crooked smile, a dirty look and then lowered my head over him.

"Fuck!" He yelled and as long as I worked my magic down there, I kept my eye contact with him. It was strange how I got turned on even by staring at him and the way he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I unexpectedly found that I was enjoying myself too.

Some locks of hair fell in my eyes in the process and Edward gently pulled them back and out of the way. This made me feel nice somehow, despite what I was doing at that point and I found his gesture sweet and beautiful.

The more I sucked, the more he moaned. And the more he moaned, the more I felt myself getting wet and really turned on.

It didn't take him long to explode and moan my name repeatedly. I can't say I didn't love the effect I had on him.

"Wow!" He exhaled and passed his hand through his hair, as I lifted myself up again. "That definitely is the best wakeup call ever."

I chuckled and kissed his lips. He stroked my low back and held my body close to his.

"And I am not even done yet." I told him and I threw him back on the bed forcefully. His head bounced a few times and his eyes popped wide open.

I put my legs on each side of his body and placed my entrance a few inches away from his length. The prospect and excitement of what was coming, along with many passionate kisses had managed to "wake" him up again.

"Ah! You are trying to kill me woman!"

I laughed and passed my hands over his chest. My long hair was falling over my breasts now, touching them gently.

And then I lowered myself and I allowed him to enter me. And I was the one who was adjusting the pace and the moves according to my liking. Edward was just enjoying the view with that silly and in the same time adorable smirk of satisfaction and extreme pleasure on his face.

This was the night that I decided to do things to please my husband as much as he used to please me. I did a lot of favours to him, which he repaid by giving me amazing sensations and forever lasting, mind blowing orgasms.

"You don't have to do all these for me." I remember him telling me after almost an hour of love making, as he stroked my back with a beautiful, exotic, colourful flower he had picked up earlier that day. I was lying on the bed totally exhausted, but extremely satisfied and happy.

I smiled widely. "So, you think I do this only for you?" And I chuckled. "My silly man. Don't you know this was my plan for seducing you?"

"Really?" Edward seemed as content with the way we spent our night as I did. "Because it didn't seem like it."

I rested my head on my hand. "What? Edward, I was handling you the way _I_ wanted."

Edward raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips trying not laugh. "Yeah, sure, sure. I believe you."

"I did! I had the upper hand!" I insisted, but Edward laughed.

"You sure did. Oh, Bella! You handled me so badly!"

"Aargh!" I left a pretentiously angry shout and took a pillow in my hands, which I threw on Edward. He grabbed it easily in his hands and threw it back. Then, he took the other pillow and we started chasing each other totally naked in the hotel room and hitting each other with our pillows.

The next day, I woke up in a bed full of feathers and no pillows (they were torn) and Edward wearing only his big Hawaiian style shorts bringing me a big tray with breakfast in bed. This was one of my most favourite mornings of my whole life. Even if we had to pay for those pillows afterwards. We didn't care at all about that.

Our honeymoon was basically what the word says. Honey. We swam in the sea, we took big strolls at the beach, evening walks at the city, where we blended with the locals and saw how they lived, we tasted traditional dishes and bought some clothes and souvenirs for everyone we knew and us of course. We visited the Hindu temple in Victoria and took many photos of us. Some of them were posted on our instagram and twitter accounts, causing Edward's fans to go crazy. Some nights we stayed up till the dawn and watched the sun rise from the sea holding each other in a tight embrace. Every moment we spent together was special, was unique and was curved on my heart with an indelible ink.

It was a warm evening, with the breeze moving my hair and the palm trees spreading their shadows on the golden sand above our hotel where he were staying in. I could almost feel the salty sea on my tongue. Edward was sitting on a big comfortable chair on our room's balcony and he was gazing at the calm Indian ocean. I tiptoed and approached him from behind. His skin had this golden colour from the many times we went swimming and sunbathing. He was shirtless, exposing his strong biceps and his marble chest. I bit my lip and put my arms around him, hugging him from behind. I kissed his cheek and then his neck.

"Hey you." His head leaned towards mine and he put his arms over mine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing." He replied calmly. "What about you? Did you call your parents? How is Renesmee?"

"She is great." I smiled back at him. "Her grandparents have her spoiled rotten."

"Oh I can imagine." Edward moved his head laughing. "By the way, did you thank the girls for their…gift?"

The mysterious surprise that my friends had put in my luggage turned out to be some really "dirty", transparent, black lingerie. Which I wore during our first night of our honeymoon.

"Oh yes, I did. I also told them how much you appreciated that gift and that no one will ever see it again, since you tore it apart." I furrowed my eyebrow and Edward laughed.

I lifted my head up and noticed some scratches on his back. One was old, but there was a new one. And I was quite aware of how they were made.

"Um… Sorry…" I said and my lips twirled on their sides with regret, as I stroked the scratches with my index finger.

Edward turned his head trying to see them too. "Oh these? Nuh. I am not sorry at all." He dismissed my apology so easily with just a move of his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked baffled.

He turned his body towards me and faced me taking my hands in his.

"Because…" He started explaining and led me slowly to him and made me sit on his lap. I put my arms around his broad shoulders. "…these scratches are the proof that I am doing it right. No scratches, no fun." He said and winked to me.

I giggled and felt my cheeks burning. "Only you would give an explanation like this."

Edward shrugged, but his eyes shone with pride.

I moved my head laughing. "Do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

Edward seemed skeptical for a while. "Hmm…I would drink a mohito right now."

"A mohito?" I talked loudly. "Oh that's an easy one. Please, find something else."

Edward laughed out loud. "You can call at the reception and order it, Bella." He explained and squeezed my ribs. "Order something for you too."

I thought about it for a while. "You know, you are right. I'd love a strawberry Margarita."

"See? Problem solved. They'll give the order to the bar and they'll send them here. Unless, you want us to go to the bar."

"No, I'd rather stay here with you. Besides, we don't have much more time." I pouted and looked him with a puppy face and batted my eyelashes. "How many more days do we have left?"

Edward started counting internally. "Two more days."

"Two?!" I cried. "Ohh…" I leaned my head over his shoulder gazing at the vast ocean, like he did. "Can't we stay here forever? Have someone to bring our daughter here with us and stay for longer?"

I knew this was impossible. I knew that we would have to return eventually. But the past two weeks have been magnificent and magical in every possible way. And I wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"You know we have to return. You to your book, which needs promotion and me to my next movie. It's a Spielberg movie, Bella. Filming begins in a month. I need to start getting ready."

I nodded agreeing with Edward and lowered my gaze. I felt embarrassed, as if I was being childish for thinking this way, when Edward was much more mature and realized the need for us to return to the real world.

"But…" He lifted my chin up and put his hands on my cheeks, caressing my skin and pinching my ear lobes. "That doesn't mean that I wouldn't give everything to stay here with you forever as well."

My lips were lifted at their sides and Edward pressed his lips on mine. "I have the time of my life here. Seriously." He whispered to me gazing into my eyes. "We've already extended our honeymoon by two days though."

I sighed deeply. "You are right. I've missed Renesmee so much too."

"Yeah, me too."

I brought my face closer to his and our foreheads touched. "I love everything about you, you know that?"

Edward giggled. "You do?"

"Yeah. I feel quite often as if…we complete each other so perfectly."

Edward stroked the exposed skin of my legs. The weather was hot and I was wearing a top and mini shorts. "I know what you mean and I feel it too."

I caressed the back of his neck and twiddled some locks of his hair between my fingers.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "I love you more than I can ever tell you. More than words can say."

"My sweet Bella." Edward brought my head over his shoulder and hugged me tight. "I love you very very much! More than my own life. Cause _you_ are my life now."

We stayed like that for a while, in a tight embrace. At some point, I turned my body, so that I was still sitting on Edward's lap, but my back was against his chest. I lifted my head up and gazed at the horizon in front of us.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

Many things crossed my mind, but there was one thought that was constantly bugging me and I hadn't shared with my husband yet.

"You know, you might think I'm crazy, but… I have this…vision."

"Vision?"

"Yeah." I stroked Edward's hands, which were embracing my torso. "Whenever I stare at the sea, I have this vision of us as old people."

"That's…interesting." Edward said and waited for me to continue. "How do you see us?"

"I've seen us lying down on the sand, close to each other, holding hands, staring at each other's eyes and feeling the breeze on our skins."

"I actually like that vision."

I turned my look at his face. "That is how I want to let my last breaths."

"What? Bella, what bad thoughts are these? And imagine I just said I like that vision." Edward moved his head disappointed.

"No, no. I don't want to sound pessimistic. I just tell you that when we are really old and our time has come, I want to take you by the hand, lie on the soft sand, smile to you, tell you one last "I love you" and hold you tight, before I close my eyes and stop breathing. That is a nice way to go for me."

Edward seemed to be thinking about it. His expression was cold as stone. But then, a small, hesitant smile appeared on his lips. And he nodded. "I find it a really good way to go too. With you by my side." And he kissed my forehead affectionately.

"But that will be many many years later. When we are really old."

"Definitely. Too old." Edward agreed and our promised was sealed with a kiss.

I stroked his shoulder.

"I am going to order those drinks."

Edward moved his head. "Right."

I stood up and sent him an air kiss. The moment I started walking inside to make that call, Edward found the time to smack my ass.

"Eddie!" I scolded him playfully.

"Love you!" He moved his lips silently.

I smiled flushing. I couldn't be mad at this man. Ever. It was just impossible.

After I ordered the drinks, I returned at the balcony and sat on another chair and stressed my legs on Edward's lap. I took a small notebook and started keeping notes.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm going." Edward told me and went to receive our drinks.

I was so engrossed in my writing that I didn't realize Edward coming back. I felt his hands on my shoulders. He massaged me for a while.

"Mmmm…. That feels good…"

There was no tension left inside me. But even the little tension that might have been there, Edward managed to send it away only by using his magic hands.

Then, his hands went to my throat and held it softly, leaning my head back.

"Drinks are here." He said, standing behind me, his head a few inches above mine.

And he leaned in, brought my head back and kissed my lips slowly, his nose touching my chin. The fact that we were upside down made the kiss feel different, nice, sexy. We had kissed like this only a few times, but it was one of my favourite types of kisses. And yes, I was probably the only person who had "favourite kisses".

"And your mohito tastes good too." I added.

Edward crooked and sat back on his chair. "Here's your Margarita."

"Thank you, sir." I told him and took the glass in my hands.

"What are you writing there?"

"This?" I immediately closed the notebook I was holding. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

Edward stood up and caught me off guard by taking it from my hands fast and unexpectedly.

"Give it back!" I protested, but he ignored me. He opened it and browsed the pages.

"Edward!" I tried to take it back, but he was too strong for me.

"Dear diary. Haha! Is this Bella's personal diary?"

I exhaled heavily and sat back on my chair with a loud sound and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"Am I in here?" Edward asked me and kept going through the pages.

"Are you in my life?" I caught his attention with my question.

His eyes looked at mine. "Yes, I am."

"Then, you are in there too." I replied and showed him the notebook he was holding. "I wrote my thoughts, my feelings, my everyday life."

Edward looked at it for a while, seemed to be thinking of something and then, after a few more seconds, he closed the book with a loud sound and threw it on the balcony. "Then, I believe you don't need this anymore."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a curious look not having a clue of the meaning of his words.

"Because you mostly wrote your problems, your worries, your troubles in it. Am I wrong?"

My eyebrows joined. "Uuum… I… Not always… I mean…"

"I take that as a 'yes'."

I bit my lips and stared at my joined hands around my glass.

"See? You don't need this anymore. Because our life is perfect. It will have problems in the way, yes. But you have me to talk about them now. You have me to fight and overcome them with. You don't need any notebooks, any diaries, nothing. Because you have me and I have you."

I put some hair behind my ear and smiled at him, biting my lips shyly. "Let's drink to that then."

"To us."

And we both raised our glasses and drank to our common happy life together.

That was the last time, I ever wrote on my diary.

**XXX**

**Chapter end notes:** That was a really big chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The marriage and the honeymoon that you all waited for, finally happened. I tried to make it romantic and sexy at the same time. Now, all that is left is the epilogue to this story (this will be the next and final chapter). Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your support means a lot to me.

Till next time!

Copyright ~ImaginaryWitch

**Anonymous reviews:** angel: Wow… Are there any other words that I haven't said to thank you? Well, thank you so much once again, for reading this story all this time, for your support and your kind words! Means a lot to me. :) Thanks for suggesting me wattpad. I will check it out and I might upload the story there too. Haha! I hope you enjoyed the lemons in this chapter. ;) You are really great. Thanks for being so kind. :)


End file.
